Mago angelical
by erendir
Summary: EN PROCESO DE RE EDICION Una catastrofe ha ocurrido en la Tierra, un destino que no se puede evitar y un joven mago que decidira el futuro de su antiguo mundo. (Evangelion - Fairy Tail). Cross con AlexMRC cap 20 - ¿?
1. Prologo

Ni Evangelion ni Fairy Tail son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-**Técnicas**

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Prólogo:

**NUEVO MIEMBRO Y MAGIA**

* * *

_**Earthland 8-8-791**_

Ha pasado un mes desde que Fairy Tail se convirtió de nuevo en el gremio más fuerte de Fiore. Un mes desde que los magos se enfrentaran a los dragones en la capital Crocus. Ha pasado un mes desde que la maestra Mavis Vermilion ha tenido un mal presentimiento.

-"Creo que es el momento de volver, espero equivocarme."

Este fue el pensamiento de la primera maestra del gremio Fairy Tail. Estaba sentada en la barra al lado del tercer maestro Makarov mientras observaban una de las típicas peleas del gremio, creada por dos idiotas de fuego y hielo y terminada por la poderosa Titania. Makarov noto que la primera estaba muy extraña, demasiado seria, y solo la había visto así en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

-¿Ocurre algo primera?

-Tengo el presentimiento de que sí.

-¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que no es de este mundo.

-¿No es de este mundo? ¿Se refiere a otro mundo como Édolas?

-Algo parecido. Tengo que ir a comprobarlo.

-Muy bien.

Dando por finalizada la charla la maestra Mavis desapareció del gremio en una luz dorada. Mira, que había oído la conversación se acercó al maestro.

-Maestro, ¿a qué cree que se refería la maestra Mavis?

-No lo se Mira, pero me temo que no es para nada bueno, estaba demasiado seria.

-Me pregunto que podrá ser.

* * *

_**Tokio 3 - año 2004**_

Mavis iba caminando por la ciudad de Tokio 3. Era de noche y no se veía nada más de lo que las farolas alumbraban, pero da igual porque nadie podía verla. De repente algo llamo la atención de la maestra. Un llanto de un niño pequeño. Al acercarse pudo ver como una furgoneta iba a mucha velocidad alejándose de un niño pequeño que tenía una maleta a su lado. El pobre infante de no más de cuatro años lloraba desconsolado llamando a su padre.

-¡Papa! ¡Papa por favor no me abandones! ¡Llévame contigo! – gritaba el pobre niño mientras no dejaba de llorar.

-Así que al final ha sucedido. Incluso en este mundo hay gente con tan poco cerebro.

La maestra se fue acercando al niño pero este ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí. Para llamar su atención Mavis agarro un palo y lo levanto. El niño se percató de eso, pero lo único que veía una un palo en el aire, sin que nadie lo mantuviera ahí. La curiosidad hizo que fuera hacia el palo, olvidándose de sus otros sentimientos. Cuando el niño agarro el palo una luz dorada surgió de quien sabe dónde y al apagarse el niño ya no estaba.

* * *

_**Brecha entre Dimensiones**_

-¿D-Dónde estoy? – pregunto cohibido el niño.

-Puedes estar tranquilo Shinji, aquí estas a salvo.

Shinji busco la voz hasta que dio con una niña rubia de ojos verdes y algo que parecían unas pequeñas alas donde deberían estar sus oídos. La maestra le hablaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Q-Quien eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Mavis Vermilion, primera maestra del gremio Fairy Tail y yo te he traído aquí Shinji Ikari.

-¿Qué quiere de mí?

-Te he traído aquí para proponerte que vengas conmigo, a mi gremio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tienes una misión muy importante en tu mundo y no quiero que sufras, ya lo has hecho demasiado para tu edad.

-¿? – el pobre Shinji estaba confundido.

-Sabes lo que le ha pasado a tu madre ¿verdad? – lo miro con tristeza.

-M-mami. – susurro mientras empezaba a sollozar.

-Y tu padre te ha abandonado. – sigue hablando Mavis mientras notaba como su corazón se comprimía por lo que le estaba diciendo.

El pobre Shinji no pudo aguantarlo más y volvió a llorar. Eran demasiadas las emociones que tenía. La muerte de su madre, la cual había presenciado, y el ahora abandono de su padre. El pobre siguió llorando hasta que noto unos brazos que lo abrazaban.

-Cálmate Shinji, no llores más. – Hablo Mavis intentando tranquilizarlo – Por eso quiero que vengas conmigo. En mi gremio hay muchas personas que han sufrido igual que tú. Además, quiero darte una familia, y por supuesto, aprenderás magia. – esto último lo dijo sonriendo.

-¿Familia? ¿Magia?

-Así es. En mi gremio, todos son como una familia, se cuidan unos a otros. Además allí podrás aprender a usar magia. Pero como he dicho es decisión tuya.

Shinji se puso a pensar en que haría. Su madre había muerto y su padre lo había abandonado, además no quería irse a vivir con sus tíos. Lo que Mavis le había contado había hecho que el niño acabara aceptando su oferta. Tener una familia y además aprender magia, que niño no quiere aprender.

-Acepto ir contigo.

-Muy bien, pero escucha cuando lleguemos al gremio di que te pongan la marca, que yo te lo he dicho.

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias.

Lo único que pudo hacer Mavis ante ese comentario fue darle una gran sonrisa. Estiro su mano para que Shinji la cogiera, lo cual no tardo mucho. De nuevo una luz apareció cegando al niño.

* * *

_**Earthland **_

Al abrir sus ojos casi le da algo ya que apareció en una ENORME sala y había un montón de gente mirándolo. El pobre Shinji estaba acojonado ante tanta mirada extraña.

-Ara ara ¿y tú quién eres? – pregunto Mira, acercándose al niño.

-Y-yo s-soy S-Shinji Ikari.

-¿Y que hace aquí?

-M-Mavis me ha dicho que me pongan la marca.

Lo único que se escucho fue un golpe y un _"¡¿qué?!"._ El golpe había sido el del maestro que se había caído de la barra.

-¡¿COMO CONOCES A LA PRIMERA?!

El pobre Shinji si antes estaba asustado ahora lo estaba más. Mirajane, al notarlo, decidio relajar un poco el ambiente.

-Maestro cálmese. – le pidió con una sonrisa de esas que dan miedo. Makarov temblo levemente ante esa sonrisa - Muy bien Shinji, ¿dónde quieres la marca y que color? – le pregunto, sonriendo amablemente al infante.

El niño ya un poco más calmado por la sonrisa de la peliblanca se señaló el corazón y le dijo azul, como sus ojos (los de Shinji). Mira le dijo a Shinji que se quitara la camisa y acto seguido le puso el sello. Después de ponérselo Shinji levanto la vista y pudo ver de nuevo a Mavis.

-Ahora si me puedes ver.

-¡MAESTRA! – fue el grito general.

-¿Primera a que se debe esto? – pregunto Makarov.

Todo el mundo tenia esa pregunta en la cabeza desde que habían visto a Shinji aparecer en el gran salón en un destello de luz.

-Eso lo explicaré después, ahora quiero que le den la bienvenida a Shinji.

-Muy bien. ¡MOCOSOS DEMOSLE LA BIENVENIDA A UN NUEVO MIEMBRO DE LA FAMILIA! ¡OS PRESENTO A SHINJI IKARI!

Poco a poco todos los miembros del gremio se fueron acercando hasta el niño para presentarse. Este se quedó maravillado cuando observo a los Exceed, pero sin duda con quien mejor congenió fue con la pequeña Asuka, la cual era un año mayor que él. Cuando los dos pequeños de alejaron para jugar muchos magos se acecharon a Mavis para que les explicara.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí maestra? – le pidió explicación el ancianito.

-Muy bien quiero que todos me escuchéis atentamente.

Tanto su mirada como su voz denotaban una gran seriedad. Ese tema debía ser muy importante, por lo que todos prestaron muchísima antencion.

* * *

Re-editado

La magia de Shinji está en mi perfil, pa quien quiera saber como es cada técnica.

Bueno este es el prólogo. En el próximo se explicaran casi todas las cosas y por qué Shinji está en Fairy Tail. Para los que siguen mi otra historia _"Una nueva aventura en Kuoh"_ decir que estén tranquilos, pienso continuar con esa historia y esta, pero tardare un poco más con las actualizaciones.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo XD


	2. Explicacion, nueva familia y magia

Ni Evangelion ni Fairy Tail son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-**Técnicas**

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

**EXPLICACION, NUEVA FAMILIA Y MAGIA**

* * *

-Hace dos años, mientras seguíais dentro del Fairy Sphere note algo extraño. Me puse a investigar y descubrí que unos magos oscuros habían ido hasta otro mundo, uno aparte del nuestro y Edolas. Cuando llegue a ese mundo supe por qué estaban interesados en él. Allí la magia es muy poderosa y abundante, pero es limitada. Aun así, si la metiéramos toda en lácrimas podrían alimentar a Fiore durante más de 1000 años.

-¿Tanto tiempo? – pregunto Erza con asombro.

-Exacto. Como ya he dicho, la magia allí es limitada pero muy poderosa. La cuestión es que allí los humanos no saben siquiera que existe, de ahí lo del tipo de magia. Pero lo preocupante es que hace cuatro años sucedió algo terrible allí. Al parecer despertaron a un ser tremendamente poderoso, no sabría decir cuan poderoso es. Los humanos lo llamaron Adán, el Primer Ángel. El despertarlo ocasiono que la mitad de la población muriera. Pasaron de 7.000 millones de habitantes a menos de 3.000 millones. Todo esto debido a las guerras, desaparición de los polos, infecciones, hambrunas y demás.

-Eso suena terrible. – comento Lucy.

-Durante estos dos últimos años estuve investigando en ese mundo y averigüe algunas cosas.

-¿De cuáles se trata, maestra? – pregunto Mira.

-Dentro de diez años los Ángeles atacaran el mundo y trataran de destruir toda vida en ese mundo.

-¿Qué son los ángeles?

-Son los hijos de Adán. Pero los algunos humanos saben cuándo y cuantos atacaran su mundo y crearon unas máquinas llamadas Evangelion, para combatirlos.

-Eso suena bien.

-No es lo que parece. Esas máquinas necesitan de unos pilotos para poder moverlas. Niños como Shinji. Pero cada máquina solo puede ser pilotada por un niño. Uno solo.

-¿Está diciendo de que ese niño tiene que pilotear una maquina? – pregunto Laxus observando de reojo al castaño, el cual jugaba muy alegre con Asuka.

-Dentro de diez años sí. Pero necesitan que esos niños estén desequilibrados y sean manipulables para cumplir sus propios propósitos. Por eso su padre lo abandono, para que creciera hasta que se convirtiera en la persona que desean.

-¡Malditos bastardos! - exclamó Natsu.

-Natsu, ¿has entendido todo?

-No soy tan tonto Erza. – respondió con un puchero.

-El caso es que dentro de diez años Shinji tendrá que volver a su mundo para salvarlo, claro que no dejaremos que lo manipulen.

-Maestra, ¿enserio piensa dejar que Shinji vuelva ahí? – pregunto indignado Gray.

-Hay personas en ese mundo que no tienen la culpa de lo que paso ni de que alguno idiotas quieran provocar el Tercer Impacto.

-¿Eso qué es, primera?

-El Primer Impacto fue cuando la luna negra se estrelló en la Tierra. El problema es que antes estaba Adán. El Segundo Impacto fue cuando descubrieron a Adam, y el Tercer Impacto es lo que una organización quiere hacer. Prácticamente quieren convertirse en dioses y hacer que toda la Humanidad se convierta en uno solo, pero de una manera para nada bonita. Eso es lo que Shinji debe evitar. Que destruyan su mundo y que esos hombres cumplan su objetivo.

-Aún tenemos dudas, maestra. ¿Qué es la luna negra esa? – le pregunto Lissana.

-Digamos que sería el transporte en el cual van los Ángeles.

-Ahhh.

-¿Cuándo hablaremos con Shinji? – pregunto Levy.

-Aún es muy joven y está demasiado dañado psicológicamente. Su madre murió y su padre lo abandono. No… aun no debemos decírselo.

Todos posaron su mirada en Shinji, el cual estaba jugando con los Exceed y Asuka. Cuando terminaron de hablar Makarov se acercó hasta el matrimonio Connell para peguntarles si se podían quedar con Shinji, ya que parecía que se había llevado muy bien con Asuka. Estos no pusieron pegas y el maestro le prometió que el gremio les ayudaría económicamente, para mantenerlo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pasaron los meses y el joven Shinji se iba abriendo más con los demás magos del gremio, pero era con Asuka con quien mejor se llevaba, ya que ambos eran niños, aunque Asuka era un año mayor. Shinji se quedaba asombrado cuando los mago le enseñaban su magia, y en el fondo se preguntaba cuando seria el capaz de usarla. Siguieron pasando los meses y el joven ya no era tímido con los magos, pero por lo que le contaron lo Connell al maestro, Shinji tenía pesadillas y lloraba mientras dormía. Esto preocupo tanto al maestro como a los demás. Un día Laxus se acercó hasta Shinji.

-Mocoso ven conmigo… ahora. – ordeno.

El aspecto imponente del rubio y su autoridad era algo que asustaban al niño, por lo que no osaba contradecirle nunca.

-¡S-si!

No es que Shinji tuviera miedo de Laxus… vale, sí que le tenía miedo. Laxus imponía respeto con solo su presencia, además era muy serio y a veces muy arrogante. Caminaron hasta que salieron a la parte detrás del gremio, donde nadie los molestara.

-Escúchame muy bien enano. Deberías dejar de llorar por tus padres. Tu madre está muerta y tu padre te abandono. No debes llorar.

¡Ole por el poco tacto!

¿Qué espera uno cuando le dicen esas cosas a un niño que había pasado por una cosa como esa? Pues que se ponga a llorar como una Magdalena. Laxus se agacho cogió a Shinji por los hombros para que le mirara.

-Escúchame. – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos llorosos del castaño – Sé que es duro vivir sin tu madre. Muchos en este gremio hemos crecido sin padres o sin alguno de ellos. Llorar por tu madre no la traerá de vuelta. No digo que no estés triste por su muerte, pero no puedes ponerte a llorar siempre. Pero aquí tendrás gente que te apoyara sin ninguna duda. Ahora somos tu familia y te cuidaremos como hacemos entre todos nosotros. En cuanto a tu padre… el no merece ni una lagrima.

-¿P-por q-qué? – pregunto hipando Shinji y quitándose las lágrimas de la cara.

-Porque el muy bastardo te abandono, y eso no lo hace un padre. Yo también tengo un padre horrible, un maldito bastardo. Pero escucha bien estas palabras; _'un padre es el que te cría, te cuida, te enseña y te quiere'_. Es por eso que tu padre no merece llamarse tu padre y tú no tienes por qué tenerle ningún cariño. Yo antes hice daño a esta familia. No supe apreciarla y eso me costó mucho. – su tono culpable era muy notorio, cosa que Shinji notó – Entiende, Shinji, que este gremio, esta familia, siempre estará aquí para ayudarte, ¿entiendes?

-S-sí. – respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto pues. Y ahora límpiate las lágrimas y no le cuentes a nadie sobre esta conversación o si no… – termino de decir mientras le salían chispas del cuerpo.

El pequeño Shinji asintió con fuerza y corrió de vuelta al gremio, seguramente para seguir jugando.

-Ara ara Laxus. No sabía que se te daban tan bien los niños. – comento Mira, que había iodo todo.

-No molestes mujer.

-Te sientes identificado con él, ¿verdad?

Laxus miro hacia dentro del gremio y embozo una pequeña sonrisa.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Pasó el tiempo y Shinji estaba a punto de cumplir los siete años. Hace poco menos de un año que Asuka aprendió a usar magia, y en el fondo a Shinji le molestaba porque él era el único que no sabía. Un día fueron la familia Connell y el joven Ikari hasta un pueblo cercano a Magnolia. El matrimonio se fue a buscar un lugar para hospedarse mientras que los pequeños iban a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba era encontrarse con tres hombres. Tenían el aspecto de delincuentes, además de que sus palabras lo confirmabas.

-Vaya vaya vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – hablo uno.

-¿Crees que nos den una buena recompensa por ellos? Se nota que están sanos. – hablo otro.

-Cojámoslos. – hablo el tercero.

-Shinji detrás de mí. – le ordeno Asuka.

Shinji estaba molesto consigo mismo debido a que no era capaz de ayudar a su amiga por no poder usar magia. Asuka invoco dos pistolas, una en cada mano.

-Vaya, encima de todo, magos. Sin duda nos darán mucho más. ¡Jajajaja!

-¡Adelante!

Dos de los hombres se lanzaron contra Asuka, pero esta, debido a su inigualable puntería derribo a los dos hombres.

BANG BANG

-Pufff parece que tendré que llamar a toda la banda. ¡Venid, bastardos!

Dicho esto aparecieron diez hombres más, rodeando a los jóvenes. Aunque Asuka tuviera una gran puntería eran demasiados.

BANG BANG BANG

A pesar de derribar a más de uno, los hombres restantes consiguieron coger a Asuka y Shinji.

PAM

Uno de ellos golpeo a Asuka en la nuca dejándola inconsciente.

-¡Malditos bastardos, dejadla en paz! – exclamaba Shinji con ira.

-¡Cállate mocoso!

PAM

Uno de ellos golpeo a Shinji en el estómago, sacándole el aire. Cayó al suelo y debido a que tenía los ojos casi cerrados pudo ver como ataban a Asuka.

-"Mierda, porque no puedo hacer nada. Soy un maldito idiota y débil. No merezco ser parte de Fairy Tail."

Esta vez sintió como lo ataban a él.

-"¡NO! ¡No dejaren que nos hagan nada! ¡Esta vez yo te salvare Asuka! ¡No volveré a ser débil!" ¡No volveré a serlo! – esto último lo grito.

FLASH

Una potente luz cegadora inundo todo el pueblo. Cuando se apagó los hombres se frotaron los ojos para volver a abrirlos.

-¡Maldito mocoso hijo de puta! ¡Te voy a…!

PAAAM

No pudo continuar debido a que algo lo golpeo mandándolo bien lejos.

Los demás hombres miraron hacia donde se encontraba Shinji y no pudieron creer lo que vieron. El muchacho tenía un par de alas de plumas del blanco más puro. Parecía un ángel. Además, tenía los ojos completamente blancos. Los hombres se lanzaron contra él pero…

FLASH

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

Shinji levantó la mano y los hombres se estrellaron contra una especie de muro blanco semitransparente.

FLASH

CRAC CRAC CRAC CRAC CRAC

Con otro movimiento de mano los hombres fueron lanzados a gran velocidad, estrellándose contra las casas. El líder, ya recuperado, se lanzó contra Shinji con un machete que tenía escondido, pero el joven mago lo paro con la mano.

CHIN

Lo raro es que su mano estaba desnuda, pero siendo recubierta por algo blanco, era como un guante que tuviera vida propia. Shinji lo miro a los ojos y este, al mirarlo fijamente, se asustó como nunca antes lo había hecho. El retrocedió mientras Shinji avanzaba hacia él.

-P-por f-favor, p-perdóname.

Shinji no decía nada, seguía avanzando hacia él. Elevo su mano derecha hacia el cielo y dijo dos palabras.

-**Juicio Celestial**.

FLASH

Una poderosa luz apareció en el cielo y cayó sobre los hombres.

Al apagarse dicha luz se pudo ver que a los hombres les pasaba algo raro, ya que estaban temblando en el suelo diciendo cosas sin sentido. Alzack y Bizca, al ver la luz, tuvieron un mal presentimiento y corrieron hasta donde había aparecido. Al llegar observaron a un transformado Shinji, a los hombres en el suelo ya a Asuka atada inconsciente. Iban a ir con ella pero observaron como Shinji se les adelanto. Avanzo hasta la chica, la desato y la cogió al estilo nupcial. Avanzo hasta el matrimonio y al estar delante de ellos le extendió a Asuka a su padre, el cual la cogió sin entender que estaba pasando. Acto seguido su transformación se terminó y cayó desmayado. El matrimonio se miró alarmado. Cogieron sus cosas y fueron directamente al gremio en tren.

XXXXXXXXXX

-¡Maestro! – gritaron ambos al entrar.

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas por la corrida desde la estación y sus expresiones reflejaban agonía.

-¿Qué ocurre? – observó a ambos jóvenes "dormidos" en los brazos de ambos adultos – ¡Llevadlos a la enfermería! ¡Jet, trae a Porlyusica!

El nombrado salió rápidamente por la puerta del gremio usando su magia. Por su parte, el maestro y el matrimonio Connell llevaron a Shinji y Asuka a la enfermería.

Varios minutos después llego Jet junto a Porlyusica. La pelirrosa iba a reclamarles por traerla allí pero, al ver el estado de ambos niños su expresión se volvió seria y los hecho a todos, pero demando que le llevaran a Wendy.

Después de varios minutos salieron de la enfermería.

-Están bien. Asuka no tiene nada. Al parecer la dejaron inconsciente de un golpe en la nuca. Shinji solo está agotado. Ha consumido mucha magia, pero está fuera de peligro. – explico Porlyusica.

-Bien. Ahora contad. ¿Qué ha pasado? – les pregunto Makarov seriamente.

El matrimonio le conto todo lo que vio. Los demás magos escucharon lo que contaban los Connell.

-¿En serio ha pasado eso? – pregunto seriamente Makarov.

-Por supuesto que si Maestro.

-Eso quiere decir que ya es capaz de usar magia. – hablo Mavis, apareciendo de repente – Dentro de poco habrá que contarle parte de lo que sabemos.

-Primera, ¿no se lo contaremos todo? Creo que sería lo mejor. – sugirió Makarov.

-Me temo que no. Hay cosas que deberá averiguar solo.

Varias horas después, ambos jóvenes despertaron y salieron de la enfermería. Alzack y Bisca se lanzaron encima, abrazándolos con fuerza.

-Oh hijos míos. Tenía miedo de que no despertarais. – susurro Bisca.

La peliverde había rememorado el terror de cuando Asuka estuvo gravemente enferma cuando era más pequeña.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Recuerdo que unos bandidos nos habían cogido, pero luego…

Asuka intento rememorar, sin conseguirlo.

La mirada de los Connell fueron hacia Shinji, que tenía el ceño fruncido, como si intentara recordad.

-Yo tampoco recuerdo. Sé que a ti te habían dejado inconsciente y a mí me estaban atando. Pero luego… no recuerdo nada. – explico Shinji.

Todo el mundo volvió su mirada al castaño, el cual se puso nervioso ya que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

-¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto el chico.

-Shinji ven conmigo. La primera y yo tenemos que hablar contigo. – le dijo Makarov.

Los tres se encaminaron al despacho del maestro ante la mirada de extrañeza de Asuka. Después de una hora bajaron los tres, pero Shinji siguió caminando hasta salir del gremio.

-Asuka. – la llamo Mavis.

-¿Si Maestra?

-Ve con él. Necesita a alguien, y tú eres su mejor amiga.

-Si.

Dicho esto salió corriendo al lado de Shinji, pero ninguno de los dos hablaba.

XXXXXXXXXX

Asuka llevo a Shinji hasta el lago donde pescaban Natsu y Happy. El dragonslayer de fuego les había enseñado ese lugar a ambos chicos desde hacía años. Era una actividad divertida para ellos. Después de un tiempo de llegar Shinji le contó a Asuka todo lo que le dijeron los maestros.

-Es increíble. – dijo la peliverde oscuro.

-Lo sé. La verdad es que no sé cómo sentirme ahora mismo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? ¿Por qué ahora? – pregunto con voz dolida.

No le gustaba nada de nada que su propia familia le ocultara cosas como esa. Él no quería tener secretos con ellos.

-Yo creo que se por qué. – comento Asuka. Shinji la miro fijamente y esta le devolvió la mirada – Cuando llegaste estabas muy mal. Demasiado mal. Creo que fue por eso que no te lo contaron antes. Tal vez eso hubiera terminado de destrozarte. Y el porqué de ahora… creo que estaban esperando a que pudieras usar magia.

-Eso me dijeron, que debía entrenar para volver a cumplir una misión dentro de seis años.

-¿Tendrás que irte? – pregunto tristemente.

-En un principio me he negado a volver ahí. Esta es mi casa pero, luego he entendido que hay personas que no deben sufrir por culpa de personas como mi padre. – esa última palabra la dijo con enojo – Además… – esta vez poniendo voz alegre – …el Maestro me ha dicho que se tratara de una misión de Clase S. – término con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ehhhh! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡La primera misión de Clase S la haríamos juntos! – le reprocho, inflando sus mofletes (mejillas).

-Jajaja lo siento Asuka, eso díselo a Makarov.

-Jooo.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando y riendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al llegar la noche volvieron a casa para cenar y dormir. Alzack y Bisca pudieron relajarse debido al estado de ánimo de Shinji. Tenían miedo de que el joven castaño estuviera resentido con ellos.

XXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente, cuando llegaron al gremio, Shinji fue directo hacia donde se encontraban los Maestros.

-¿Qué has decidido hijo? – pregunto Makarov con una gran seriedad.

Sabía que el joven castaño haría lo correcto. Tenía fe en el, al igual que en el resto de sus hijos.

-Acepto, pero con una condición. – esto último llamo la atención del gremio – Que vuelva a casa.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Fairy Tail es tu familia y nunca dejamos a un miembro atrás!

-¡AYE! – fue el grito de los magos.

Shinji sonrió con gran alegría ante las palabras del ancianito.

-Muy bien. A partir de ahora entrenaras para poder realizar la misión cuando llegue.

-Aye. – respondió Shinji.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pasaron dos años y a Shinji le costaba volver a usar su magia. Al principio pudo usar un poco de su magia. Lo que impresiono al gremio era que se trataba de una magia perdida, la magia Angelical. Al igual que la magia dragonslayer, Godslayer y otras más, esta era una magia que no se veía desde hace cientos de años, por lo que era muy difícil ayudarlo con su entrenamiento.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pasaron cinco años y estaba cerca de volver a Tokio 3. Shinji ya tenía cumplidos los 14 años. Además, los Grandes Juegos Mágicos estaban a punto de empezar y Makarov estaba por decidir los dos equipos que participarían.

-Muy bien mocosos, estos son los dos equipos que participaran.

-Equipo A; Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Romeo Conbolt, Asuka Connell, Shinji Ikari.

-Maestro, ¿está seguro? – pregunto el castaño.

-Por supuesto que sí. Si no estás preparado para los Juego, entonces no lo estas para tu misión. Shinji ¿estás preparado para los Juegos?

-¡SI! – respondió energéticamente.

-Bien. Me alegra oír eso. Equipo B; Laxus Dreyar, Jellal Fernández, Gajeel Redfox, Elfman Strauss y Jet.

-Oi Viejo. – lo llamo Gajeel.

-¿Si?

-¿Porque las mujeres no participan?

-¿Por qué no participan? – pregunto mientras se le hinchaba la vena de la frente - ¡PORQUE VOSOTROS, MUCHACHOS IMBECILES, NO SE OS OCURRIO OTRA COSA QUE EMBARAZAR A VUESTRAS MUJERES AL MISMO TIEMPO!

La mayoría, excepto Elfman, Romeo (que ambos esperaban su primero) y Jet, estaban esperando a su segundo hijo. Se podía observar a las chicas del gremio que estaban de aproximadamente ocho meses cada una.

-Bueno – empezó a hablar Asuka para cambiar de tema - ¿Cuándo empiezan los Juegos?

-Dentro de tres meses, así que ya sabéis… ¡A ENTRENAR!

-¡AYE SIR!

XXXXXXXXXX

Pasaron los tres meses, cada uno entrenando a su modo. Shinji y Asuka entrenaban juntos desde que Shinji empezó a usar magia. Además, cabe decir que las mujeres ya habían tenido a sus primeros/segundos hijos.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Muy bien mocosos, hoy partimos hacia la capital para seguir siendo el mejor gremio de Fiore. ¡Así que vamos a por la victoria! – comento/grito Makarov.

Y empaquetaron y fueron hacia la capital para competir en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos antes de que Shinji empezara la misión de su vida.

* * *

Re-editado.

Bueno, la verdad es que me ha costado arrancar con este capítulo. Seguro que se nota. En fin, en el próximo podre algunas pruebas de los Juegos y la despedida de Shinji para volver a Tokio 3. Nos vemos .


	3. Juegos Magicos y un hasta luego

Ni Evangelion ni Fairy Tail son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-**Técnicas**

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 2:

**JUEGOS MAGICOS Y UN HASTA LUEGO**

* * *

Después de un viaje de muchas horas y que nuestros dragonslayers y sus hijos lo pasaran fatal, debido a sus mareos, el gremio Fairy Tail llego a la capital de Fiore, Crocus. Se registraron en el hotel donde lo han hecho desde hace tantos años para competir en los Juegos. Quedaba poco para que se presentaran los distintos gremios del reino. El Equipo A se dirigía a la arena pero los tres adultos notaban como Shinji y Asuka estaban demasiado nerviosos.

-Deberíais tranquilizaros. – comentó Gray.

-Pero es que. – susurro Asuka.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse. – habló Natsu – Es normal que estéis nerviosos, pero todo saldrá bien. ¡Nuestro equipo pateara traseros!

-Tienes razón Natsu. – tomó la palabra Shinji – Estoy nervioso porque quiero hacerlo bien y dejar en buen lugar al equipo y al gremio.

-Ya veréis como lo hacéis bien. Además vosotros dos sois perfectos como pareja. – dijo inocentemente.

-¡¿P-PAREJA?! – gritaron los dos jóvenes más rojos que un tomate maduro.

-Claro. Sois buenos luchando en pareja. – y cambio el tono a uno pícaro - ¿O que pensabais que decía?

-¡N-NADA!

-Jajaja. – los mayores lo único que hicieron fue reírse ante esa escena.

Siguieron andando hasta aparecer en la arena de juego.

-Muy bien-kabo. Ahora se realizara la primera prueba para ver los ocho equipos que pasaran a los cuartos. – habló la calabaza, o el Rey disfrazado, lo que queráis jejeje a través de las pantallas.

-¡Yosh! ¡Estoy encendido!

-Los equipos deberán llegar hasta la puerta principal de la ciudad-kabo. Deben llegar los cinco miembros del mismo equipo. Si no están todos no podrán pasar a los cuartos-kabo. Los equipos pueden luchar contra otros equipos. La prueba empieza en 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ¡YA!

Tras terminar de contar todos los equipos salieron disparados de la arena en dirección a la puerta principal, que se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad, por lo que tendrán que atravesarla entera. El Equipo A llego hasta la ciudad después de derrotar a unos cuantos equipos que se metieron en su camino.

-Muy bien… ¿y ahora por dónde? – pregunto Romeo.

-Lo mejor será ir en dirección recta. – aclaró Shinji.

-Pero deberemos rodear el palacio. – dijo Asuka.

-¿Y qué hacemos si nos cruzamos con un equipo fuerte? No podemos perder tiempo.

-Acabar con ellos rápidamente, por supuesto. – respondió Natsu.

Y tal y como dijo Shinji según avanzaban por la ciudad se encontraron con muchos equipos, pero por suerte eran débiles y pudieron avanzar rápidamente hasta la puerta principal de la ciudad. Llegaron retrasados debido a que Natsu se quedó golpeando a uno que le había llamado maricón afeminado, por lo que después de llevárselo antes de que lo matara llegaron los séptimos, por lo cual pasaban a la siguiente ronda.

XXXXXXXXXX

(En el palco de Fairy Tail)

-Pero será idiota este Natsu. – dijo seria Lucy – Por poco y no pasan.

-Es que así es papa. – dijo una pequeña rubia de ojos chocolates, clon de Lucy, mientras un pequeño bebe pelirroja ojos jades asentía, clon de Natsu.

-Pues tú te pareces un poco a él. – le respondió la rubia a lo que la pequeña sonrió.

XXXXXXXXXX

(De vuelta con el Equipo A)

Natsu estornudó.

-Seguro que Lucy debe estar hablando de mí.

-¡Estúpido flamita! ¡Casi no pasamos por tu culpa!

-¡Pero qué dices Frosty! ¡Quieres pelea!

-En verdad Natsu-nii, Gray tiene razón. – dijo Romeo intentando calmarlos.

-Tú también Romeo. – dijo Natsu deprimido.

-Me pregunto quiénes serán los otros siete equipos. – pensó en voz alta Shinji.

-Seguro que el equipo de Laxus ha pasado. – le dijo Asuka con una sonrisa.

-Sip. Seguro que tienes razón. – le dijo Shinji con otra gran sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron sonrientes hasta que un ruido les saco de su mundo.

-Ejem. ¿Queréis que os dejemos solos? – pregunto pícaro Gray.

-¡A CALLAR!

Y como en la otra ocasión los adultos se rieron mientras los jóvenes se enrojecían.

XXXXXXXXXX

Al acabar la prueba los ocho equipos se reunieron encontrándose con los mismos equipos que hace diez años, solo que en vez de estar Raven Tail ahora había un equipo de otro gremio.

-Vaya, parece que la cosa se pondrá interesante Natsu-san. – le saludo Sting.

-Hey lucecita. – sonrió el pelirrosa – Tienes que pasar luego por nuestro hotel, sino Lissana se cabreara mucho.

Ante la mención de esto Sting se puso blanco y empezó a temblar. No es que su esposa cabreada no daba miedo… que lo daba. No, lo peor era su hermana, "la Demonio". Recordó cuando empezó a salir con la albina y cuando le pidió matrimonio. Mirajane casi lo castra al pobre.

-Y-Ya lo sé Natsu-san. Pasare más tarde.

-¡OK!

-Gehee. Salamander parece que habéis tenido suerte.

-¡Tu cállate cabeza de metal!

Pero antes de que se empezara una pelea al estilo Fairy Tail, la calabaza entro en la sala de los equipos.

-Enhorabuena-kabo. Mañana será la segunda prueba-kabo. Estad todos a las nueve en punto en la arena-kabo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dicho esto cada gremio se fue a su hotel, salvo Sting que fue junto a los de Fairy Tail a ver a su esposa e hijos. Lo primero que recibió Natsu fueron varios golpes de algunas mujeres como su esposa y Erza por casi haber hecho que no pasaran a la siguiente ronda.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora a beber por los dos equipos que han pasado a cuartos!

Grito Makarov a lo que todos los hombres se pusieron a beber, pero no mucho por amenaza de las mujeres, ya que los niños se habían ido a dormir.

XXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente estaba cada gremio en su palco y cada equipo en la arena del coliseo.

-¡Y aquí estamos todos con los ocho equipos que pasaron la primera prueba y están ahora aquí para luchar por convertirse en el mejor gremio de Fiore! – grito el presentador de cuyo nombre no me acuerdo.

-Parece que Fairy Tail vuelve a tener dos equipos, nunca cambian. – comento Yajima.

-Los gremios que han pasado han sido Fairy Tail con sus dos equipos, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heels, Cuatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus y Real Sociere. – volvió a hablar el comentarista.

-Escoged a uno de vuestro equipo-kabo.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Equipo A)

-Muy bien, iré yo. – dijo Natsu.

-¡¿Y por qué tienes que ser tú el primero cabeza carbón?!

-¡Porque yo quiero stripper!

El dúo empezó otra típica pelea hasta que Romeo avanzo a la arena.

-No es justo, quería ser yo. – susurraron los dos idiotas mientras los jóvenes reían nerviosos.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Muy bien-kabo. En la primera prueba iréis en unos patines mágicos por toda la ciudad sin deteneros. Habrá trampas y podréis luchar contra los demás competidores. El primero que llegue a la puerta del palacio gana.

-"Pues menos mal que no salí yo." – pensó aliviado el pelirrosa.

No había ningún dragonslayer por lo que no habría ningún equipo que se lamentase por él. Romeo se colocó en la salida encima de su patín, entre Jellal, que iba disfrazado, y Orga.

-Y la prueba empieza… ¡YA!

Tras sonar un disparo todos los participantes usaron su magia para impulsarse a mayor velocidad, pero era obvio que Jellal tendría ventaja gracias a su magia. Al salir del coliseo los diferentes competidores se separaron por lo que parecía un hechizo de tele transporte. Cada uno apareció en una parte diferente de la ciudad y todos estaban a la misma distancia del Palacio.

-"Esto no me lo esperaba." – pensó Romeo – "Sera mejor que me dé prisa."

Se impulsó a gran velocidad a través de las calles de la ciudad hasta que se encontró con el participante del gremio Real Sociere. Debido a que no podían parar según las reglas empezaron una pelea encima de sus patines. Romeo lanzaba fuego del que apesta para hacer que su rival se mareara, y este lo atacaba con magia de viento, dispersando el fuego y olor apestoso. Según avanzaban por las calles ambos seguían en su lucha intentando derribar al otro.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Con el Equipo A)

-Romeo lo tiene difícil. Su fuego no consigue acertarle. – hablo preocupado Shinji.

-Por lo menos su enemigo no corre más rápido que él, pero la lucha está haciendo que vaya más lento. – hablo esta vez Gray.

-Tranquilos. Seguro que se le ocurre algo. – comento con su típica sonrisa Natsu.

-Tiene razón. – termino Asuka.

XXXXXXXXXX

(De vuelta con Romeo)

-"Mierda. Este tío me está fastidiando. Que hago."

Romeo no conseguía alejarse de su contrincante, lo cual hacia que no pudiera ir a su máxima velocidad. Entonces tuvo una idea. Uso su fuego congelante para congelar el suelo que tenía delante pero no congelo un pequeño espacio para poder pasar por el sin problemas. El mago de Real Sociere se desequilibraba por culpa del fuego congelante y al final acabó cayéndose.

-¡El participante de Real Sociere ha caído de su patín! ¡Por tanto queda en octavo lugar!

-"Bien. Ahora directo al palacio."

Siguió avanzando a través de las calles esquivando las distintas trampas que habían colocado en la ciudad. Algunas consistían en trampillas en el suelo, potentes cañones de agua, explosivos, etc.

-¡Ichiya ha caído también! ¡Blue Pegasus queda séptimo en esta prueba!

En el palco de Fairy Tail cierta pelirroja e infante pelirrojo daban saltos de alegría por la eliminación de Ichiya. En la carrera Romeo tenía algunas dificultades para no caerse de su patín. Por suerte no se había encontrado con otro contrincante.

-¡Goldmine ha caído! ¡Cuatro Cerberus queda sexto en esta prueba!

-¡Araina Web ha caído! ¡Mermaid Heels queda en quinto lugar!

-"Parece que se han ido encontrando. Eso es bueno. Tengo que llegar rápido."

Romeo aumento la velocidad de su patín y llego con rapidez hasta la puerta del Palacio.

-¡Romeo Conbolt del Equipo A de Fairy Tail ha llegado!

-Ha sido una buena carrera. – comento Yajima.

-Los puestos han quedado asi-kabo. En primer lugar el Equipo B de Fairy Tail, en segundo lugar Sabertooth, en tercer lugar el Equipo a de Fairy Tail y en cuarto lugar Lamia Scale. Enhorabuena-kabo.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Con el Equipo A)

-Bien hecho Romeo. Has quedado tercero. – le felicito Gray.

-Podría haber quedado primero. – susurró desanimado el Conbolt.

-Qué va. – dijo Natsu – Jellal acabo en nada la carrera y Orga no tuvo pelea con nadie por lo que lo has hecho muy bien.

-Eso es cierto Romeo. – hablo Shinji.

XXXXXXXXXX

Después de la primera prueba de los Juegos los miembros del gremio regresaron al hotel y quedaron en que podrían hacer lo que quieran hasta las nueve de la noche. Entonces deberían volver para descansar para la prueba siguiente. Cada matrimonio salió con sus hijos para recorrer la ciudad. Alzack, Bisca y Saji, el hermano pequeño de Asuka de siete años, se fueron por su lado mientras que Asuka y Shinji iban por el suyo. Se encontraron a distintos miembros de algunos gremios, como el caso de Rufus, Lyon y otros más.

XXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente volvieron a reunirse los equipos para la siguiente prueba.

-¡Buenos días a todos los presentes! ¡Hoy el segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos se realizara la segunda prueba! – comento el comentarista.

-Elijan a un participante-kabo.

XXXXXXXXXX

(En el Equipo A)

-¿Y quién será hoy? – pregunto Asuka.

-Pues obviamente yo. – hablo con energía Gray.

-M-Me temo que no podrá ser Gray. – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Shinji.

-¿Y eso?

Shinji lo único que hizo fue apuntar a la arena, donde se veía al mago de fuego.

-¡MALDITO CEREBRO DE CARBON! ¡PUTO DESGRACIADO! ¡NI SIQUIERA AVISAS! – exclamó enojadísimo el mago de hielo.

-¡GRAY-SAMA NO DIGA PALABROTAS! ¡QUE NO ES BUENO PARA LOS NIÑOS! – gritó desde el palco Juvia.

-Tsk.

Los demás solo podían reírse nerviosos con una gota en la cabeza.

-Muy bien-kabo. Esta prueba será de resistencia. Será un todos contra todos y no podrán usar magia-kabo.

-Suena interesante. – dijo Yajima – Si no pueden usar magia será solo una prueba física de las capacidades del cuerpo de los participantes.

-¡Sí que es interesante! ¡¿Quién será el campeón de esta prueba?!

XXXXXXXXXX

(En la arena)

-¡Estoy encendido! – obvio que es Natsu.

-No pienso perder Natsu-san. – Sting.

-No pienso dejar que nadie toque mi hermoso rostro. – Hibiki.

-Esto es interesante. – Kagura.

-Esto va a ser duro. – Chelia.

-Hip. Esto va a ser genial. – Bacchus.

-Gehee no pienso perder contra ustedes. – Gajeel.

-Pufff esto va a ser muy complicado. – miembro de R.S.

-Y la prueba empieza… ¡YA!

XXXXXXXXXX

Todos se lanzaron contra todos, pero hubo dos que fueron eliminados a la primera. Estos son Hibiki y Chelia. Kagura se estaba enfrentando al miembro de R.S.

-Parece que no eres malo en esto. – dijo Kagura.

-Que le esté aguantando a la gran Kagura ya es algo positivo. – comentó Cristian.

-Sera mejor que terminemos esto rápido.

Dicho y hecho. Se lanzaron con fuerza para dar el último golpe. Ambos se dieron un puñetazo en la cara y se mantuvieron así hasta ver quien caía primero. Ambos estaban a punto de caer pero Bacchus les dio un golpe a ambos dejando inconsciente primero a Kagura y luego a Cristian. En la arena solo quedaban Natsu, Sting, Gajeel y Bacchus.

-¡Impresionante! ¡Solo quedan estos cuatro peleadores! ¡La batalla se va a poner increíble!

-Sin duda ahora viene lo mejor ya que tres de ellos son dragonslayers y tienen una gran resistencia, pero Bacchus no se queda atrás tampoco. – dijo Yajima.

Los cuatro se lanzaron al mismo tiempo y no tardó mucho en verse una gran pelea. Los puños y patadas iban y venían. Se podía observar que no iban a por nadie en específico. Solo repartían puñetazos y patadas a quien fuera. La batalla duro casi media hora. Los cuatro luchadores estaban agotados, con sangre cayendo de sus bocas y heridas en gran parte del cuerpo.

-¡Vamos papa!

Fue el grito de los infantes, los cuales animaban a sus respectivos padres.

-Gehee. No pienso perder contra ustedes.

-Lo mismo digo cabeza de metal.

-¿Qué tal si terminamos esto de una vez?

-Muy bien. Adelante pues.

Con su último esfuerzo los cuatro luchadores se lanzaron contra sí y cada uno recibió un puñetazo de otro. Al darse los golpes se pudo ver que hacían un perfecto cuadrado, cada uno dándole un puñetazo con el puño derecho al que tenían al lado. El primero en caer fue Bacchus, el segundo Sting, el tercero Gajeel y el cuarto Natsu.

-¡Increíble pelea! ¡Impelente increíble! ¡Los cuatro luchadores han caído muy seguidos!

-Sin duda ha sido una gran pelea.

-Los puestos han quedado así.

_1º Equipo A de Fairy Tail_

_2ª Equipo B de Fairy Tail_

_3º Sabertooth_

_4º Cuatro Cerberus_

_5º Real Sociere_

_6º Mermaid Heels_

_7º Lamia Scale_

_8º Blue Pegasus_

Clasificación General:

_1º Equipo B Fairy Tail con 15 puntos_

_2º Equipo A Fairy Tail con 14 puntos_

_3º Sabertooth con 13 puntos_

_4º Cuatro Cerberus con 8 puntos_

_5ª Mermaid Heels con 7 puntos_

_6º Lamia Scale con 7 puntos_

_7º Real Sociare con 5 puntos_

_8º Blue Pegasus con 3 puntos_

-Mañana será la tercera prueba-kabo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Después de la prueba de ese día se dirigieron al hotel de Fairy Tail.

-Gehee Salamander nosotros somos primeros.

-Disfruto porque mañana volveremos a ser los primeros.

Ambos hombres empezaron a discutir llenos de vendas. Parecían dos jodidas momias. En un lugar apartado se encontraba reunido el Equipo A.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos mañana? – preguntó Romeo.

-Fácil. Si solo es uno entonces seré yo, pero si son dos entonces serán Shinji y Asuka.

-¿Nosotros? – preguntaron los dos jóvenes.

-Por supuesto. Vosotros dos sois excelente en equipo, además de mi seríais los únicos que no han participado aun.

-Me parece bien. – contestaron al unísono.

XXXXXXXXXX

El tercer día en el coliseo, todos estaban expectantes de ver que prueba habría.

-Elijan a un participante-kabo.

-Me toca pues. – hablo Gray.

-Suerte Gray. – le dijeron los tres.

-No pierdas sesos congelados.

-¡Cállate cabeza lava!

Ya en la arena la calabaza hizo un gesto y los competidores fueron transportados hasta otro lugar.

-Ese lugar es una isla-kabo. Tenéis que buscar un artilugio que tiene forma de tridente. En la isla hay distintas trampas y mostraos de clasificación desde la A hasta la S. Suerte-kabo.

XXXXXXXXXX

(En la isla)

-Sera mejor que me ponga a buscar.

Iba a comenzar a caminar cuando escucho un gran rugido. Al mirar a su derecha pudo ver un total de cinco monstruos.

-Parece que me voy a entretener un rato. – dijo mientras invocaba su magia.

Los monstruos se le lanzaron encima pero Gray no se movió ni un milímetro.

**-¡Ice Make: Lanza!**

Creo un total de cinco lanzas que atravesaron a los monstruos haciéndolos desaparecer.

-No deberíais meteros con un mago de Clase S. – sonrió de forma arrogante y emprendió su camino en busca del tridente.

El tiempo pasaba y los participantes seguían avanzando mientras se enfrentaban a los monstruos.

-¡El participante de Cuatro Cerberus ha sido eliminado!

-¡El participante de Lamia Scale ha sido eliminado!

Mientras Gray avanzo a través de una selva espesa.

-Mierda. ¿Por qué no podía ser un lugar frio?

-Eres un quejica Gray. – dijo una voz a su espalda.

-Lyon.

-No te dejare pasar de aquí. El tridente será mío y con ellos los puntos. ¡Y mi querida Juvia vera que soy mejor que tú!

-¡Deja en paz de una vez a mi mujer! ¡Además tú también este casado! ¡Tu mujer te va a matar!

-Hostias. – susurró para luego gritar - ¡Cariño no hagas caso de lo que he dicho! ¡Solo te quiero a ti!

-No tengo tiempo para perder contigo. Me largo.

-Ya te he dicho que no saldrás de aquí. **¡Ice Make: Tigre!**

Y así empezaron una pelea entre ambos magos de hielo, con la victoria costosa de Gray.

-¡El participante de Lamia Scale ha sido eliminado!

Sigue avanzando hasta que llego a una gran cueva, la cual no tenía buena pinta. Gray se adentró en ella para después salir cagando leches mientras huía de más de veinte monstruos.

-¡El participante de Real Sociere ha sido eliminado!

-¡La participante de Mermaid Heels ha sido eliminada!

-"Solo quedamos tres." – pensó después de despistar a todos los monstruos para después oír un grito muy conocido.

-¡Hombre! – no hace falta decir quién es.

El podre Elfman se había encontrado con todos los monstruos que Gray había despistado, y aunque era fuerte luchar con más de veinte monstruos de Clase S el solo era imposible. No estaba a un nivel tan alto.

-¡El participante del Equipo B de Fairy Tail ha sido eliminado!

-"Solo dos."

Sigue avanzando hasta que llego a una llanura en el cual estaba el tridente clavado en una roca.

-¡¿Esto qué es?! ¡¿Una copia barata del Rey Arturo?! – grito Gray.

-Me temo que no lo tendrás tú.

Rufus apareció justo enfrente de Gray, al otro lado de la piedra. Ambos se pusieron en posición y se lanzaron a toda pastilla hacia el tridente. Rufus estaba más cerca pero Gray uso su magia para alejarlo. Rufus al ver lo que hizo para que se detuviera también le ataco con su magia. Ambos empezaron a atacarse con todo lo que tenía para ver quien ganaba este combate. Después de unos veinte minutos ambos magos estaban esperando que el otro cometiera un error y poder agarrar el tridente. Gray estaba arrodillado en el suelo con una mano en el césped jadeando. Rufus estaba igual pero no se percató del truco de Gray. En un instante Gray congelo a Rufus completamente, empezando por los pies a través del suelo, y corrió hasta el tridente para ganar esta prueba.

-¡El participante de Sabertooth ha sido eliminado! ¡Gana el Equipo A de FT! ¡Con esto la clasificación queda así!

Clasificación General:

_1º Equipo A Fairy Tail con 22 puntos_

_2º Equipo B Fairy Tail con 22 puntos_

_3º Sabertooth con 20 puntos_

_4ª Mermaid Heels con 12 puntos_

_5º Lamia Scale con 10 puntos_

_6º Cuatro Cerberus con 9 puntos_

_7º Real Sociare con 9 puntos_

_8º Blue Pegasus con 5 puntos_

XXXXXXXXXX

(Con el Equipo A)

-Bien hecho hielito. Pensé que perderías al ver tanto monstruo persiguiéndote.

-¡Eran de Clase S cabeza lava!

-¡Yo hubiera podido con ellos princesa de hielo!

-¡¿Quieres pelea cerilla?!

-¡Tú lo has querido!

Se pusieron a pelear hasta que tres mujeres los miraron a matar. Lucy, Juvia y Erza parecían que de un momento a otro iban a sacarle las entrañas. Si había algo que no admitían es que los padres fueran malos ejemplos para sus hijos.

XXXXXXXXXX

Paso el resto del día y llego el cuarto día de los Juegos.

-¡Hoy la lucha será por parejas!

-Elegid a dos participantes-kabo.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Con el Equipo A)

-Shinji, Asuka, este es vuestro momento. – comento Romeo.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos Asuka! ¡Vamos a demostrarles lo que valemos!

-¡Aye! – gritó la peliverde oscura.

XXXXXXXXXX

(En la arena)

-¡La prueba consistirá en combates entre los grupos! ¡Los dos primero son Fairy Tail B contra Lamia Scale!

-Mmm los de Lamia Scale lo tendrán muy difícil para ganar.

-¡Tiene razón Yajima! ¡Los participantes serán Yuka Suzuki y Toby Horhorta contra Laxus Dreyar y Mystogan!

-Seguro que ganaran con facilidad-kabo.

Y tal y como dijo la calabaza ambos miembros de Fairy Tail no tardaron ni medio minuto en acabar el combate, dejando cao a los dos de Lamia Scale.

-¡Y como se esperaba los dos miembros del segundo equipo de Fairy Tail han acabado en menos de un minuto!

-Bien, bien. Ahora el siguiente combate.

-¡Ahora Sabertooth contra Real Sociare! ¡Los participantes son los hermanos gemelos contra Yasmin y Peter!

-No creo que este combate este tan desigualado-kabo.

-Seguro que será un buen espectáculo.

Y así fue. El combate duro veinte minutos debido a que los dos equipos luchaban perfectamente en equipo. No solo los hermanos dragón se sincronizaban con perfección. Los dos miembros de R.S. también tenían una perfecta sincronización y eran fuertes, por lo cual fue un buen espectáculo. Aunque el vencedor fue Sabertooth.

-¡El siguiente es Mermaid Heels contra Cuatro Cerberus! ¡Kagura Mikazuchi y Millianna contra Bacchus y Goldmine!

-Kagura contra Bacchus… y esta con magia. Sin duda será un buen combate.

-Estoy de acuerdo-kabo.

Fue un gran combate. Kagura usaba a Archienemigo, su espada mientras un borracho Bacchus golpeaba con sus palmas, usando su magia. El resultado final fue Kagura como ganadora después de media hora de combate.

-¡Y por último el Equipo A de Fairy Tail contra Blue Pegasus! ¡Shinji Ikari y Asuka Connell contra Ichiya y Ren!

-Tengo ganas de ver de que son capaces los dos jóvenes contra los magos de Blue Pegasus.

-Sera interesante-kabo.

La batalla dio comienzo mostrando que, aunque Shinji y Asuka eran muy jóvenes eran capaces de dar batalla a magos más avanzados. A pesar de tener más experiencia los magos de Blue Pegasus no eran tan poderosos como los de Fairy Tail, lo cuales les habían entrenado o ayudado desde hace tanto tiempo. El primero en caer fue Ren. Shinji y Asuka tenían muy buena compenetración. La chica cubría a Shinji con un rifle o pistolas, tenía mejor puntería que sus padres y era la mejor tiradora de Fiore. Shinji con su magia atacaba cuerpo a cuerpo. Contra Ichiya lo tuvo más complicado debido a la magia del mago. Gracias a sus entrenamientos cuerpo a cuerpo con sus tíos había aprendido mucho y ganado bastante experiencia, ya que muchas veces entrenaban muy en serio. El combate termino con la victoria de Shinji y Asuka después de veinte minutos.

-¡Increíble! ¡Los dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail han derrotado al dúo de Blue Pegasus!

-Sin duda esos dos se convertirán en grandes magos dentro de poco.

-Estoy de acuerdo-kabo.

Clasificación General:

_1º Equipo A Fairy Tail con 27 puntos_

_2º Equipo B Fairy Tail con 26 puntos_

_3º Sabertooth con 25 puntos_

_4ª Mermaid Heels con 17 puntos_

_5º Lamia Scale con 10 puntos_

_6º Cuatro Cerberus con 9 puntos_

_7º Real Sociare con 9 puntos_

_8º Blue Pegasus con 5 puntos_

-¡Solo quedan dos pruebas para dar por acabado estos Juegos y hay tres equipos bastante igualados!

-Sin duda queda lo más interesante.

-Mañana será la penúltima prueba y pasado mañana habrá día de descanso-kabo.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Equipo A)

-¡Sabia que lo haríais! ¡Sois geniales!

-Muchas gracias tío Natsu. – dijo un poco avergonzado Shinji.

-Sabíamos que erais buenos, pero eso ha sido increíble. - hablo Gray.

-Me pregunto quién participara mañana. – se preguntó Romeo.

En ese instante Natsu y Gray se miraron desafiantes para ver quién sería el elegido. Después de volver al hotel hubo una pequeña fiesta en honor a los dos jóvenes que demostraron su poder en la arena.

XXXXXXXXXX

Al día siguiente, y después de muchas discutas, Romeo fue el elegido para participar en la sexta prueba.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Hoy veremos lo que será la quinta prueba de los GJM!

-Exacto-kabo. La prueba consistirá en un concurso de moda-kabo.

Silencio en la arena hasta que.

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!

-¡Así es! ¡La prueba consistirá en varias pasarelas de moda con ropa formal, informal, de baño e interior!

-¡Y una mierda! – se escuchó desde el palco de FT – ¡Mi Romeo no se va a ir en ropa interior delante de todas estas zorras!

Grito la dragonslayer del viento mientras le tapaba los oídos a su pequeño bebe, al igual que todas las demás mujeres, que lo veían venir.

-¡Mi Yukino no saldrá en ropa interior delante de todos estos putos pervertidos! – exclamó Rogue.

Esos y otros gritos fueron hechos por las parejas de los participantes.

-Me temo que no pueden evitarlo-kabo. Si un miembro no participa se le quitaran la mitad de los puntos-kabo.

Al final no tuvieron otra que hacerlo. Lo peor para los participante fue cuando tuvieron que salir en ropa interior, claro que ninguno miro de manera lujuriosa a los participantes si no querían que sus parejas los mataran. Yukino quedo primera, seguida de Laxus y Romeo. Ichiya quedo último.

Clasificación General:

_1º Equipo A Fairy Tail con 33 puntos_

_2º Equipo B Fairy Tail con 33 puntos_

_3º Sabertooth con 33 puntos_

_4ª Mermaid Heels con 22 puntos_

_5º Lamia Scale con 14 puntos_

_6º Cuatro Cerberus con 12 puntos_

_7º Real Sociare con 11 puntos_

_8º Blue Pegasus con 6 puntos_

-¡Los dos equipos de FT y Sabertooth están empatados! ¡Pasado mañana en la última prueba se decidirá el equipo ganador de este año!

-Espero que descanséis este día libre.

-Nos vemos en dos días-kabo.

Cuando el Equipo A de FT se disponía a reunirse con los demás un montón de mujeres rodearon a Romeo y empezaron a coquetearle. El pobre estaba muy nervioso pidiendo ayuda a quien sea pero entonces noto un aura asesina que lo dejo de piedra pues conocía esa aura. Todas las mujeres y Romeo miraron a su espalda para encontrarse con una Wendy muy tranquila, cosa que contrastaba con la sed de sangre que tenía. Si algo habían aprendido los magos es que las dragonslayers eran mucho más posesivas, celosas y demás que los machos. Las fans no tardaron en salir de ahí rezando por sus vidas. Wendy se fue acercando lentamente a un acojonado Romeo, pues sabia como era su mujer en esos casos, pero no se esperó que esta lo cogiera y lo besara de manera MUY posesiva. Después de besarse lo miro y con voz muy baja le dijo.

-Tu solo eres mío… y te lo recordare esta noche.

El pobre paso de estar acojonado a mas rojo que el pelo de Erza. Tal y como dijo Wendy, Romeo no durmió mucho esa noche por lo que por la mañana estaba bastante cansado. Lo había dejado más seco que la mojama. El resto del gremio se fue al parque acuático que destruyeron hace diez años. Cada uno iba con su pareja e hijos. Shinji y Asuka se separaron del matrimonio Connell y exploraron el lugar divirtiéndose con las diferentes atracciones.

XXXXXXXXXX

Al día siguiente llego el último día de los GJM.

-¡Muy buenas a todos! ¡Hoy es el último día de los GJM de este año!

-Se han pasado muy rápido estos días, pero sin duda han dejado lo mejor para el final.

-Eso es cierto-kabo. Hoy los equipos serán colocados en distintos puntos de la ciudad y tendrán que enfrentarse entre ellos hasta que solo quede uno. Es como hace diez años-kabo.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos a comenzar!

Tal y como dijo la calabaza, los equipos se pusieron en distintos lugares de la ciudad, esta vez Mavis no hizo estrategia al haber dos equipos de su gremio. El Equipo A se dividió en dos grupos. Uno eran Gray y Natsu y el otro Shinji, Asuka y Romeo. Según pasaba el tiempo distintos miembros de los otros equipos eran derrotados. Solamente el Equipo A de FT tenía sus miembros enteros. El Equipo B no tenía a Jet y Sabertooth no tenía a Rufus. Gray y Natsu se enfrentaron contra él y lo derrotaron. Laxus se enfrentó a los gemelos de Sabertooth mientras que Mystogan se enfrentaba a Bacchus. Cuando no quedaban muchos participantes se encontraron los restantes en la plaza más grande de la ciudad. Quedaban Laxus, el cual estaba agotado, Gajeel, Natsu, Shinji, Orga, Kagura y Mistogan. Fue un todos contra todos, sin enfrentarse miembros del mismo equipo. Al final el único que quedo en pie fue Natsu que le dio la victoria a su equipo.

-¡Y después de cinco horas el ganador es Natsu Dragneel del equipo A de FT!

-Sin duda ha sido una gran batalla. Casi todos estaban agotados. Lo sorprendente es que Shinji haya aguantado una pelea con los demás magos.

-Sin duda ha sido impresionante-kabo. Veamos cómo queda la clasificación.

Clasificación General:

_1º Equipo A Fairy Tail con 41 puntos_

_2º Equipo B Fairy Tail con 40 puntos_

_3º Sabertooth con 39 puntos_

_4ª Mermaid Heels con 31 puntos_

_5º Lamia Scale con 17 puntos_

_6º Real Sociare con 15 puntos_

_7º Cuatro Cerberus con 14 puntos_

_8º Blue Pegasus con 7 puntos_

-¡Y el ganador de este año es el Equipo A de FT!

-Ha estado muy reñido este año.

-Ha sido impresionante-kabo.

El estadio estallo en vitores y aplausos para el grupo vencedor de estos Grandes Juegos Magicos.

XXXXXXXXXX

Por la noche, despues de curar a todos los participantes, hubo una fiesta en el palacio, como era normal después de los Juegos. Los infantes jugaban entre ellos, eso sí causando algún que otro destrozo.

* * *

_**Una semana después**_

Después de una semana de terminar llego el día esperado por todos los miembros de FT.

-Shinji es hora de tu misión. – le dijo Mavis al castaño - ¿Estás preparado?

-Lo estoy maestra.

-Bien. Ahora escúchame, por el momento yo estaré contigo. No solo deberás luchar contra los ángeles, sino también buscaras información sobre los magos oscuros que habrá allí.

-De acuerdo.

Mavis le sonrió y Shinji le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hermano, promete que volverás. – le dijo uno de los niños mientras los demás asentías, con lágrimas en los ojos por no poder ver a su hermano mayor.

-Por supuesto que sí. Además, la maestra me ha dicho que podréis venir a visitarme.

-¡Aye! – exclamaron los infantes mientras le abrazaban.

-Muy bien Shinji. ¡Demuestra a esos ángeles como es un mago de FT! – exclamó Natsu, echando fuego por la boca.

-¡Aye! – gritó el castaño.

-Ten cuidado allí Shinji.

Cada uno de los adultos le dio su despedida. Entonces Laxus se acercó hasta él y le susurró al oído.

-Recuerda lo que te dije. Gendo no merece tu cariño ni perdón. No te muestres débil.

-Entendido.

Después Laxus se enderezo y ambos se dieron una sonrisa arrogante.

-Shinji.

-¿Si Maestro?

-Espero que realices tu misión.

-Eso hare maestro.

Makarov solo puso sonreír mientras lloraba a mares. La única que quedaba era la joven Asuka, que se acercó hasta Shinji y le dio un beso "intimo" en la mejilla. Después de separarse ambos estaban más rojos que el cabello de Erza.

-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado y te cuidaras. – le dijo en voz baja la peliverde oscuro.

-Te lo prometo. – le sonrió sonrojado el castaño.

-¡Ah se me olvida! Toma esto. – y le entrego una de las muchas pistolas que tenía.

-¿Estas segura?

-Por supuesto. Así te acordaras de mí.

-Nunca podré olvidarme de ti.

Y ambos se sonrieron aún más mientras se abrazaban, pero de repente se acuerdan de que están en medio del gremio. Se separan de golpe pero hay algo que no pudieron evitar.

-Se gussssstan. – dijeron los adultos y niños imitando a Happy.

-¡C-Callaos! – exclamaron ambos jóvenes avergonzados.

El gremio estalló en una sonora carcajada para luego Mavis acercarse hasta Shinji.

-Es hora. Vámonos. – y le extendió la mano.

-Nos vemos. – dijo Shinji al gremio mientras agarraba la mano de Mavis, desapareciendo en una luz.

* * *

Re editado.

Lo siento de veras, pero como habréis notado el capítulo es una mierda. Incluso yo no estoy satisfecho, pero he de decir que a partir de ahora los capítulos serán mejores ya que empezamos el mundo de Evangelion. He de decir que los capítulos serán mínimo de cinco mil palabras. Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo.


	4. Misato, EVA 01 y angeles

Ni Evangelion ni Fairy Tail son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-**Técnicas**

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 3:

**MISATO, EVA-01 Y ANGEL**

* * *

_**Tokio 3**_

Después de que la luz se apagase Shinji pudo observar cómo era el mundo que lo rodeaba. Era una ciudad enorme. Mucho más grande que Magnolia. Había algunos edificios en mal estado y no sabía que eran la mayoría de las cosas que había hay. Al seguir observando vio algo que no esperaba. Enfrente de él había otro Shinji. Era exactamente igual, solo que llevaba lo que parecía un uniforme escolar.

-¡¿Qué cojones?! – exclamó sobresaltado.

El joven castaño se acercó hasta su doble y empezó a observarlo desde todos los ángulos posibles.

-¿Maestra? – preguntó dudoso, girándose para poder observar a su Maestra.

-Él es un doble tuyo. Cuando te lleve a Fairy Tail cree un doble tuyo con magia. Es imposible para la gente de aquí saber que no eras tú, incluso usando su tecnología. Ha vivido la vida que tú deberías haber vivido. Ahora lo uniré a ti y veras todo lo que él ha vivido y experimentado.

El doble mágico empezó a desaparecer en pequeñas luces que se unieron al castaño. Este se quedó relajado, con los ojos cerrados mientras veía en su mente todos los horrores que vivió su doble. Al abrirlos no se dio cuenta de la lágrima traicionera que salía de su ojo derecho.

-Es horrible.

-Esa es la vida que tú hubieras vivido si te hubieras quedado. – la loli rubia le miraba con tristeza.

-¿Cómo pudo Gendo hacerme algo así? Maldito monstruo. – masculló muy enojado.

El joven empezaba a mostrar su aura mágica hasta que sintió la mano de la maestra en su hombro.

-No debes llorar. Recuerda que te explique por qué quería hacerte eso.

-¿Qué no me ha contado maestra? – le pregunto el joven mirándola a los ojos con gran seriedad - ¿Qué cosas me oculta?

-Desgraciadamente son cosas que no te puedo contar, sino que tendrás que encontrarlas tu solo.

-Entiendo. – susurró decaído – Pero gracias. Gracias por llevarme a Fairy Tail. – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras aun le salían lágrimas de los ojos.

-Fuiste tú quien acepto ir. Fue tuya la decisión. – le dijo la rubia mientras le limpiaba dichas lágrimas.

-¿Ahora qué debo hacer?

-Tranquilo. No queda mucho, pero quiero que sepas que estaré contigo. Haz lo que te diga cuando te lo diga.

-Muy bien Maestra.

Mavis se desvaneció en el aire y Shinji, el cual llevaba una camiseta blanca, unos vaqueros azules oscuros y unas convers empezó a caminar hacia donde le indicaba una carta que le dio la loli rubia. En ella había una nota escrita por una atractiva mujer con ropa pequeña que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

XXXXXXXXXX

Durante aproximadamente media hora estuvo caminando hasta llegar a la ciudad fortaleza que era Tokio 3. Luego le costó otra media hora llegar hasta el punto de encuentro. Al llegar estuvo esperando otro buen tiempo hasta que en medio de la carretera por un instante vio a una muchacha de su edad peli azul y ojos rojos que lo miraban fijamente. Se distrajo con el sonido de unas aves y cuando volvió a mirar no había nada.

-"Eso fue extraño."

Poco después sintió una poderosa presencia. Era algo que jamás había sentido. Ni siquiera los magos más poderosos que había visto y sentido tenían un aura tan poderosa, pero no solo era eso sino que era _'mostraba'_ su deseo de destruir.

Pero era extraño.

Tenía deseos de destruir pero no tenía sentimientos de maldad.

-_*Por favor a todos los civiles se ha declarado el estado de emergencia nivel rojo. Por favor vayan a los refugios más cercanos, repito vayan a los refugios más cercanos.*_

Eso fue lo único que escucho el joven en la desértica calle. Poco después empezó a oír explosiones.

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

Se alejó del punto de reunión que le decía la nota y corrió hasta donde los edificios no le taparan la vista, que no era muy lejano. Al hacerlo se quedó impresionado. En frente suyo, luego de pasar una de las montañas que rodeaban la ciudad, había una criatura ENORME.

El Tercer Ángel, Sachiel. Era un humanoide negruzco de tamaño ligeramente mayor que un EVA, con formaciones aparentemente óseas en sus protuberantes hombros y pecho, y con una distintiva máscara o cara con forma de pico de ave. Esta máscara no es rígida. No cuenta con cuello ni cabeza, ya que la máscara está situada en el centro de su pecho, lo que, sumado a sus largas extremidades y sus proporciones exageradas, le da un aspecto desgarbado y a la par amenazador.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOM KABOOOOOOOOOOOM KABOOOOOOOOOOOM KABOOOOOOOOOOOM

Las aeronaves de la ONU empezaron a disparar sus misiles contra el gigantesco ser, intentando alcanzarlo y destruirlo, pero para su desgracia ningún ataque conseguía impactar en el colosal. Explotaban antes de que llegaran a su objetivo. Una extraña barrera aparecía delante del colosal.

-¡¿PERO QUE COJONES ES ESO?!

Fue el grito de un asombrado Shinji, el cual creía imposible que existiera algo así. Cuando le explicaron que lucharía contra unos seres llamados Ángeles no se esperaba que fueran así. Estaba tan absorbido observando a la criatura que no se dio cuenta de cuando un coche azul se puso a su lado.

-¡Sube rápido! – escuchó el grito de una voz femenina.

El joven, después de volver al mundo, subió rápidamente al coche y la mujer acelero a toda máquina. Su modo de conducir era temerario, pero esquivaba todos los escombros que se le cruzaran en el camino con una habilidad que ya querrían los pilotos de Fórmula 1 o los ralis. Después de salir de la zona de peligro ambos se relajaron.

-Bueno… parece que no ha ido mal. Encantada de conocerte Shinji Ikari. Mi nombre es Misato Katsuragi. – dijo la joven mujer con una sonrisa – Encantada de conocerte.

Una atractiva y sensual mujer peli purpura que estaría cerca de los treinta años.

-Encantado. – decía un más relajado Shinji.

No solo el ataque del ángel le había hecho asombrarse. La forma de conducir de esa mujer era más peligroso que estar enfrente de ese ser. Vieron de lejos al monstruo en una colina. Misato cogió unos prismáticos y miro a la criatura para luego gritar.

-¡Mierda! ¡Van a lanzar una Bomba N2!

Con todos sus reflejos se puso encima de Shinji para evitar que se hiciera daño. Después de la potente explosión.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

El auto dio varias vueltas de campana y termino boca abajo debido al increíble poder de la onda expansiva provocada por tremenda explosión. Ambos ocupantes salieron del auto y le dieron la vuelta para seguir su camino.

XXXXXXXXXX

Llegaron a un túnel y bajaron en el coche por un ascensor. Su asombro solo creció ante lo que vio. Sin duda era la mayor cúpula hueca que había visto. Ese lugar tenía el equilibrio perfecto. Suportaba la ciudad de Tokio 3 en la cima de su cúpula, pero los edificios estaban bien sujetos para evitar que se cayeran. Sin duda era una gran obra de ingeniería.

-Impresionante. – susurró.

-Menos mal que hemos llegado. ¿Sabes qué lugar es este? – el mago solo negó – Este lugar es el Geofront, la última defensa de la Humanidad contra los Ángeles, que es la criatura que has visto antes. Tu padre es el Comandante aquí, la máxima autoridad.

-Me gustaría que no hablara de Gendo, si no le importa. – contesto serio el mago.

Misato se quedó cayada y asombrada ante las palabras del joven. No se esperaba que fuera así. Según los documentos que le entregaron el joven que tenía delante debía ser tímido, sin autoestima y demás. Una persona fácil de manipular, pero eso no era lo que veía. Después de bajar del auto Shinji y Misato caminaron por la enorme base buscando el camino correcto.

-Creo que hemos pasado por aquí. – dijo Shinji observando el lugar.

-N-no lo creo jejeje. – dijo nerviosa Misato mientras veía un mapa.

Claramente se había perdido, pero no quería que se notara, fracasando notablemente. Al final acabaron llegando hasta una puerta, donde apareció una mujer rubia teñida de cabello corto. Tendría la edad de Misato, aproximadamente.

-Misato. – la voz de la rubia sonó muy cansada.

-Jejeje. Hola Ritsuko. ¿Cómo te va?

-Otra vez te has vuelto a perder. – comentó mientras suspiraba.

-No. Pero que dices. Paaaaara nada.

La rubia parecía conocer la poca orientación de Misato, por lo que su vista fue a parar al joven mago.

-Así que tú eres Shinji Ikari. – dijo mientras se saludaban dándose la mano – Yo soy la Dra. Ritsuko Akagi. Te pareces a tu padre.

-Encantado y le pediría que no me compare con ese hombre. – le dijo serio.

Ambas mujeres se miraron para luego empezar a caminar. Estuvieron un rato caminado hasta que llegaron a una enorme sala oscura. El joven desde hace tiempo había sentido un poder como el del Ángel, pero este no tenía intención de destruir. Estaba como en blanco.

-"¿Que será este poder?" – se preguntaba, más pendiente de analizarlo que estar pendiente de la charla de ambas mujeres.

Al final ambas detuvieron su andar y las luces se encendieron. Al encenderse las luces, Shinji vio un enorme robot purpura o lila frente a él.

-"Esta vivo." – fue el pensamiento del joven mago al observar detenidamente al robot - ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó, sin apartar la mirada.

-Esto es la unidad Evangelion 01. El mayor logro tecnológico de la Humanidad. – explicó la rubia con orgullo.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieren de mí? – preguntó confuso Shinji para luego cambiar su actitud a una más fría que el hielo al escuchar la voz de su padre a través de los altavoces del lugar.

-*Quiero que pilotees la Unidad EVA 01.*

-Gendo Rokubungi. – susurró el mago con unas palabras tan frías como el hielo de Gray.

-Soy tu padre. Y es Ikari.

-Ambos sabemos que no es así. Y, en cuanto a lo de mi padre… – todos miraron a Shinji interrogantes. El joven le dio un papel que saco de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Ritsuko – Estoy emancipado, por lo que no tienes control sobre mí. "Gracias Maestra."

-*¿Doctora?*

-Eso es cierto. – asintió asombrada la rubia – Están correctos. No son falsificados. Esta legalmente emancipado de usted, Comandante.

-*¿Qué significa esto?* – pregunto mucho más serio que antes.

-Es un documento donde pone claramente que estoy emancipado.

Desde la cabina donde se encontraba Gendo este hizo una mueca debido a que lo que pasaba no estaba en sus planes.

-*Eso da igual. ¿Vas a pilotar o no?*

-Jejeje. – empezó a reír por lo bajo el mago para luego estallar en carcajadas – ¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Esto es en serio?! ¡¿Piensas que voy a hacer lo que me pides?! – y paso de reírse a mirarlo frio para luego poner una sonrisa arrogante marca Laxus mientras le enseñaba el dedo de en medio - ¡VETE A TOMAR POR CULO VIEJO IMBECIL! ¡QUE TE COJAN DOS NEGROS Y TE DEJEN EL CULO MAS GRANDE Y ROJO QUE LA BANDERA DE JAPON! ¡ANDA Y QUE TE DEN PEDAZO DE GILIPOLLAS, IMBECIL, PREGONAO, MAMONAZO, MUGROSO…!

Durante un par de minutos de la boca del castaño salieron insultos que asombraron a todo aquel que los escuchaba. Más de uno se tapó los oídos debido al grado de ofensividad de más de un insulto. La pregunta era _'¿dónde había aprendido ese chico tantos insultos?'_. Pero, lo que tenía aterrados a casi todos era que estaba insultando a la máxima responsabilidad de NERV, y eso era muuuuuuuy grave.

Después de decir eso Shinji se relajó y miro a una impactada Misato.

-Señorita Misato, ¿podría indicarme la salida?

-C-claro.

Misato empezó a caminar delante de Shinji cuando Gendo volvió a hablar a través del altavoz.

-*Preparen a la Primera Elegida.*

Si bien Gendo no mostraba que estaba furioso, por dentro quería explotar, agarrar a su hijo y hacerle de todo menos cosas bonitas.

Enfrente de Shinji apareció una camilla en la que iba la chica peli azul que vio antes toda vendada.

-"¡Maldito hijo de puta!" – pensó enojado al ver que usaría a esa herida chica.

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Al poco de pasar por al lado suyo hubo un enorme temblor que hizo que la chica callera de la camilla e hiciera gestos de dolor y una pequeña parte del techo empezara a caer sobre el mago.

Este lo iba a destruir con su magia pero la enorme mano del robot se puso encima suyo evitando que le cayera encima. Se había movido solo. Eso asombro a todos, ya que no debía de haberse movido.

Ritsuko solamente estaba en shock mirando el Evangelion y a Shinji.

-"A reaccionado a su hijo." – fue el único pensamiento de la rubia – Debo analizar esto. – susurró.

Shinji se incorporó y toco la mano del robot. Al instante un sentimiento cálido lo invadió, cosa que lo asombró. Entonces se acordó de la chica vendada. Corrió hacia ella y volvió a ponerla en la camilla.

-Pilotaré. – Gendo hizo una pequeña sonrisa pero se le borro con las siguientes palabras del mago – Pero cuando termine con el Ángel, tú y yo hablaremos sobre mi contrato.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shinji fue guiado por Ritsuko y entro en una capsula alargada, la cual fue introducida en la nuca del EVA.

-¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó el mago pero empezó a ver que se llenaba de algún extraño liquido - ¡¿Qué cojones es esto?! ¡¿Quieren ahogarme?!

-*Escúchame Shinji.* - escuchó la voz de Ritsuko a través de un altavoz que había dentro de dicha capsula – Ese líquido se llama LCL y dará oxígeno a tus pulmones. No te preocupes. Tu solo respira.

Cuando la capsula se llenó Shinji se vio obligado a buscar oxígeno, pero cuando absorbió el LCL se dio cuenta de que la doctora tenía razón. Era extraño, pero no se ahogaba.

XXXXXXXXXX

Afuera de la capsula, en el Centro de Mando, todos estaban ya preparados para activar la Unidad 01 y enviarla al combate.

-Muy bien. Inicien. – ordenó la doctora.

-Empezando la sincronización. – escuchó la voz de la Teniente Maya – No hay ningún problema. La sincronización es de… - dejó de hablar al ver el nivel.

-¿Es de? – preguntó Misato al ver que Maya no había terminado de hablar.

-¡La sincronización es del 50%!

-¡No me jodas! ¡¿En serio?! – gritó feliz – ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Bien, lancen al EVA 01!

XXXXXXXXXX

El EVA fue lanzado por un ascensor a una enorme velocidad hasta llegar a la ciudad a través de una gigantesca compuerta en el suelo de Tokio 3. Justo enfrente de él estaba el ángel.

-*Escucha bien Shinji. Esta es tu primera vez así que empieza por caminar. Solo concéntrate y el EVA se moverá.* - escuchó la explicación de Ritsuko.

-Entiendo. Así que se mueve cuando se lo ordeno. Probemos a ver. – susurró el piloto.

El EVA se movió con total libertad y empezó a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento. Todos los del Centro de Mando no dejaban de asombrarse. ¡Aquello debía de ser una broma! ¡Era la primera vez que pilotaba ese trasto… ¿y ya hacia eso?!

Entonces, a una velocidad asombrosa…

PAM

El joven le había dado un puñetazo al Ángel, mandándolo a volar y estrellándose en unos edificios.

PUUUUUUUM

-"Mierda. Debo sacarlo de la ciudad. No creo que al Maestro le guste saber que la destruí." – pensó mientras imaginaba a Makarov llorando mientras los demás le felicitaban por hacerlo al estilo FT – Señorita Misato, ¿cómo hago para hacer que se mueva mejor? Es que no tengo total libertad.

-*E-esto… como ya he… dicho se trata de concentración. Solo eso.* – todos en la sala de mando estaban impresionados por cómo se movía – *Pero cuanta más sincronización más notaras los daños del EVA.*

-¿?

-*Significa que si al EVA le hacen un daño tú lo sentirás como si fuera tuyo.*

-¿Quién cojones fue el genio que inventó esto? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

-*…*

Shinji empezó a concentrarse aumentando la sincronización.

-*¡Es increíble! ¡La sincronización ha subido al 99%!*

-*Joder.* – susurro Misato.

En la superficie, el Ángel se incorporó, y Shinji se lanzó contra él pero…

PAAAAAM

Algo impidió que consiguiera acertarle el golpe al Ángel. Observo al ser y se sorprendió. Una barrera invisible en el aire que al ser contactada exhibe octógonos concéntricos de luz anaranjada parpadeante. Esa barrera lo mando a estrellarse en las montañas.

-¡¿Qué coño es eso?!

-*Eso era el Campo AT del ángel. Es su defensa. Tú también tienes uno.*

-… - silencio hasta que - ¡¿Y CUANDO COJONES ME IBAN A EXPLICAR ESO?! ¡¿CUANDO ESE PUTO BICHO ME MATARA?!

En la sala hubo silencio hasta que hablo Misato.

-*Lo siento Shinji. Lo único que falta por decirte es que el Núcleo, que es la esfera roja, es lo que tienes que destruir para acabar con el Ángel. Nada más que decir.*

-Eso espero. – masculló.

Shinji se incorporó y miro al Ángel. Se puso en posición defensiva, esperando algún movimiento de su enemigo. Se alertó al ver como su brazo derecho se levantaba hasta apuntarle. Dio gracias a sus grandes reflejos por permitirle esquivar el extraño ataque. Un rayo de energía salió de su brazo derecho, creando una cruz purpura que destruyo todo a su paso.

BOOOM

Shinji, habiendo observado ataque y defensa, volvió a ponerse en posición defensiva mientras le hacía un gesto al Ángel con la mano para que fuera a por él. Este fue hacia él e intento atacarle pero Shinji fue más rápido y lo esquivo. Esta vez, en vez de atacar a mano desnuda, invoco una espada de luz y corto el brazo izquierdo del Ángel.

-**Espada de luz. **– susurró sonriente

El ángel hizo una especie de grito de dolor y "miro" al EVA. El castaño dio una poderosa patada al Ángel, sacándolo de la ciudad para poder luchar más tranquilo.

XXXXXXXXXX

En el Centro de Mando, todos observaban fascinados la gigantesca pantalla principal, en la cual se mostraba la lucha entre Ángel y EVA.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? - pregunto Ritsuko, extrañada por la espada de luz blanca del Evangelion.

-No lo sabemos. Lo único que sabemos es que es una enorme cantidad de energía acumulada en la mano del EVA proveniente del piloto. – informó Maya.

-Quiero que analicen todo. – ordenó Gendo desde su sitio en lo más alto de la enorme sala.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mientras, en la batalla, el Ángel apuntaba a Shinji con el otro brazo y lanzaba ráfagas de energía que eran detenidas por un escudo de luz que el EVA sostenía.

-**Escudo de luz**.

Después del constante ataque del Ángel, Shinji cambio su escudo por la espada y se lanzó contra él. Este invoco su Campo AT pero…

SLASH

Fue cortado como mantequilla por la espada de luz del EVA. Creo con su otra mano otra espada y atravesó con ella el núcleo del Ángel…

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Un par de segundos después, Sachiel explotaba, creando una inmensa cruz purpura que se elevaba en el lugar. Con este vino una poderosa onda expansiva que provoco que el Evangelions se agachase para no salir volando.

XXXXXXXXXX

-El patrón azul desapareció. El Ángel ha muerto. – dijo Ritsuko en voz alta para que todos se enteraran.

-Doctora, quiero que me de los resultado del análisis. – ordenó Gendo.

-Si Comandante.

XXXXXXXXXX

El EVA se dirigió hasta el ascensor y bajo hasta donde se encontraba al principio. Una vez en su jaula, la capsula salió de la nuca del robot, permitiendo al mago poder salir.

-Me cago en la puta. Esto sabe fatal. – fueron las palabras del mago al salir de la capsula.

-Los vestuarios están por aquí. – Misato guio hasta Shinji a los vestuarios para que se pudiera duchar.

Una vez solo en los vestuarios pudo ducharse con tranquilidad mientras se quitaba el LCL de su cuerpo.

-Un Ángel muerto por magia angelical. Menuda ironía. – susurró el mago mientras se duchaba – Sabe a sangre. – susurró mientras saboreaba por última vez en todo el día ese extraño líquido.

Al salir cogió la ropa de repuesto que le había dejado Misato y se encaminaron al despacho de Gendo. Al llegar a la sala, que era enorme y tenía dibujado en el suelo el Árbol de la Vida, se acercaron hasta el escritorio de Gendo, el cual tenía unos papeles encima de dicho escritorio. Estaba en su clásica pose.

Pero el joven mago se percató de que había varios agentes armados detrás suyo… por si las moscas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso piloto? – exigió saber.

-¿Eing? Que yo sepa e eliminado al Ángel, ¿no era eso lo que debía hacer? – preguntó haciéndose el tonto.

-Sabe a lo que me refiero piloto. Que eran esas espadas y escudo.

-Me temo que no tengo porque decirte nada Gendo. Si he venido aquí es para hablar de mi contrato.

Después de un pequeño silencio Gendo saco un papel y se lo extendió al piloto. Este sintió como Mavis aparecía a su lado y miraba el contrato. Después de leerlo le dijo unas palabras al mago.

-No firmare esto. – fue la decisión del mago.

-Entonces no hay nada que hablar. Ya puedes irte.

Shinji se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Cuando estaba a punto de salir Gendo volvió a hablar.

-Espera. – le detuvo.

-Solo aceptare si son bajo mis condiciones. – le dijo sin darse la vuelta.

-… de acuerdo.

Al darse la vuelta sonrió con arrogancia, cosa que fue captado por las tres personas de mayor poder que había ahí; Misato, Gendo y Fuyutsuki.

Shinji cogió el contrato y empezó a quitar MUCHAS cláusulas que no le gustaban nada y empezó a agregar algunas como.

-Seré completamente independiente de NERV. Solo deberé venir para luchar contra los Ángeles y a las pruebas físicas, médicas y de sincronización.

-Bien.

-No se me preguntara sobre ninguna de mis "habilidades" y no hare ninguna demostración, prueba o demás.

-Aceptado. – Gendo estaba más que furioso, pero no le daría a su hijo esa satisfacción.

-Quiero el mismo sueldo que tú.

-Aceptado.

-Y NERV me comprara la mansión que quiera y la pondrá a mi nombre, además de comprarme TODOS los muebles que quiera.

-Aceptado.

Siguieron un rato así. Todas las condiciones que se quitó y puso en el contrato fue obra de Mavis, ya que ella le decía a Shinji que debía quitar y que poner. Debía sacar el máximo beneficio posible. Al salir por la puerta se quedaron los dos hombres mirándola.

-Esto es extraño. Tu hijo no debería ser así. Además, ha evitado que podamos hacer algo con las habilidades que ha mostrado. – comentó Fuyutsuki.

-No te preocupes. Esto solo ha sido algo extraño pero no se sale de nuestros planes.

-No sé qué decirte Gendo. Creo que tu hijo nos dará muchos problemas. Además no tienes control sobre él. Esta independizado y por su contrato NERV no puede hacer nada que vaya en contra de su privacidad y libertad. Por no hablar de esa habilidad tan rara que tiene.

-Sin duda esto es extraño. Veamos cómo se desarrollan los hechos.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fuera del despacho Misato miraba con los ojos abierto como platos al mago.

-Eso ha sido impresionante.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y con quien vivirás?

-Supongo que solo.

-¡De eso nada! Eres un niño. No puedes vivir solo. Yo viviré contigo.

-¿Y no será que quieres vivir en una mansión? – preguntó acusadoramente el joven.

-P-pero que cosas dices jejeje. – se rio nerviosa la hermosa mujer.

* * *

_**Mansión**_

Después de que NERV comprara una mansión a Shinji y le compraran los muebles y demás cosas que pidió el piloto, ambos, Shinji y Misato, se metieron en sus nuevas habitaciones. La mansión era enorme. Tenía una piscina, una pista de futbol sala y baloncesto, muchas habitaciones con sus baños, etc. Y con los muebles no se quedaron cortos. TV de más de doscientas pulgadas, sofás enormes y cómodos, todo tipo de consolas y videojuegos. Ya en la cocina Shinji se puso a preparar la cena. Misato apareció en ropas cómodas y se sentó en la mesa.

-Muchas gracias por dejarme vivir contigo Shinji. – agradeció la mujer.

-No hay problema Misato. – se encogió de hombros

-¡Oh, no te he presentado a Pen-Pen! – exclamó mientras miraba un refrigerador, o frigorífico.

-¿? – el castaño siguió la mirada.

De un refrigerador un poco extraño salió un pingüino que se quedó mirando a Shinji.

-Shinji este es Pen-Pen. Es mi compañero. – presentó al pingüino mientras abrazaba al animal.

-Encantado Pen-Pen. – dijo Shinji mientras le daba la mano al animal, el cual respondió de la misma manera.

-Vaya, no has gritado ni nada. – lo miro extrañada.

-He visto cosas más raras. – dijo el mago mientras recordaba a los Exceed.

-¡Bueno, pues a comer! – después de comer una cucharada de comida - ¡Esto esta delicioso! ¡¿Quién te enseño?!

-Una persona. "Gracias tía Mira."

Misato comía y bebía varias cervezas mientras Shinji solo se tomó una, sorprendiendo a la mujer.

-No sabía que bebías.

-De donde vengo empezamos a beber desde los doce o trece, más o menos.

-Eso no está bien. Un niño no debería de beber desde tan joven. – recriminó.

-Y un niño no debería pilotar esas gigantescas máquinas para luchar contra esos seres.

Ante esas palabras Misato solo pudo callar.

Después de comer y fregar los platos cada uno se fue a su cuarto. La habitación era enorme y con su propio baño. Shinji saco de un espacio mágico, como Erza con sus armaduras, los distintos regalos que le dieron. La pistola de Asuka la puso en su mesilla mientras que la última foto, o pintura, de los miembros del gremio la ponía al lado de esta. No solo tenía una foto. Fue dejando las demás en distintas partes de la habitación. Había desde que se unió, pasando por su cumple, fiestas y demás, hasta después de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

-Así que ellos son tu familia.

La voz de Misato lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Misato! ¡¿Hace cuánto estas ahí?!

-Acabo de llegar. – Shinji se relajó - ¿Y bien?

-Si. Son mi familia.

-Vaya. Sin duda las mujeres de ahí son hermosas y los hombres no están nada mal. – dijo mirando las fotos, por suerte en ninguna aparecían usando magia.

-Es la mejor familia que podría tener.

-Me alegro por ello. ¿Y esta jovencita con la que apareces muy abrazado y con una gran sonrisa? – pregunto picara.

-E-es una amiga. Si eso, una amiga. – respondió nervioso.

XXXXXXXXXX

(En FT)

-¡Achús! Vaya alguien está hablando de mí. – dijo Asuka, sobándose la nariz.

-Seguro que es tu novio, Shinji-nii. – dijo una pequeña peli azul y ojos grises mientras tenia corazones en los ojos, sus palmas en la cara y un gran sonrojo.

-¡C-cállate Ur!

-Tu hija se parece mucho a Juvia calzoncilloman. – dijo el pelirrosa.

-Eso me temo cerilla. – asintió nervioso Gray – Eso me temo.

XXXXXXXXXX

(De vuelta a Tokio-3)

-Yaaaaa. Por cierto, mañana iras a la escuela. – dijo para después marcharse.

-¡¿?!

* * *

_**Semanas después**_

Shinji estuvo yendo durante dos semanas a la escuela, pero no hizo amigos ya que las clases estaban bastantes vacías debido al ataque del Ángel. No tenía problemas con las asignaturas salvo con historia, ya que no sabía casi nada de ese mundo. Daba gracias a las torturas estudiantiles de Erza y a sus demás tías cuando les educaron. Los hombres querían hacer al joven mago alguien poderoso, pero las mujeres no iban a dejar que fuera un idiota sin cerebro… como era la gran mayoría de la población masculina del gremio. Mientras en NERV Misato y Ritsuko hablaban del joven.

-¿Y cómo le va? – pregunto la rubia falsa.

-Pues no sabría decirte. No ha hecho amigos pero en clases no va mal… salvo en historia.

-Sera cuestión de tiempo que los haga. Por cierto, ¿habla sobre su familia?

-Algo me ha dicho pero no mucho.

-Ya veo. El Comandante mando a investigar sobre su pasado porque cree que los informes han sido falsificados, y no me extrañaría. Nadie esperaba que el joven Shinji fuera así. Si te soy sincera me gusto como le hablo al Comandante. Hace muchísimo tiempo que nadie le plantaba cara. – sonrió divertida.

-Sip. La verdad es que fue bastante divertido.

Ambas mujeres rieron ante sus comentarios.

XXXXXXXXXX

A la tercera semana en clase ya estaban todos los alumnos reunidos. Poco a poco habían vuelto a clase tras el ataque. Un joven de anteojos se encontraba aburrido en su escritorio cuando vio a su amigo, el cual llevaba puesto un uniforme, entrar por la puerta.

-¡Touji por fin has vuelto! Pensaba que te habría pasado algo tras el ataque.

-A mí no me ha pasado nada pero mi hermanita está en el hospital. – lloraba el joven mientras temblaba de furia – ¡Como coja al carbón que piloteaba ese robot lo voy a matar a golpes!

-Pues creo que tienes suerte. Ese… – señalando a Shinji – … vino después del ataque.

Touji miro a Shinji pensando las palabras de Kensuke. Esta conversación fue escuchada por algunos alumnos, por lo que en mitad de la primera hora una chica le pregunto a Shinji por el chat del portátil

_Chica1: ¿oye eres el que pilotaba ese robot?_

El castaño, encogiéndose de hombros y sabiendo que tarde o temprano lo sabrían, contestó con sinceridad.

_FT: si, lo soy._

En el mismo instante que contesto todos los alumnos se le tiraron encima preguntándole cosas sobre el robot o la pelea o que era ese monstruo, etc. Shinji no contesto a ninguna de las preguntas diciendo que no podía y ya está.

Al llegar el recreo Touji se levantó rápidamente de su silla y fue hasta la de Shinji, el cual se había levantado.

-¿Entonces tu eres el que pilotaba ese robot? – preguntó furioso Touji.

-Así es. – contesto cansado Shinji.

Touji le dio un gancho pero este no se movió del sitio.

PAM

El puño de Touji seguía en la mejilla del mago, el cual sin previo aviso…

PAM

Le devolvió el golpe con poca fuerza pero la suficiente como para mandar al deportista al otro lado del aula.

Todos estaban impactados por la fuerza del joven. Cuando Touji se incorporó quejándose del golpe Shinji le preguntó.

-¿Por qué me has golpeado?

-¡¿Como que por qué?! ¡Por tu culpa mi hermana está en el hospital! ¡Por tu culpa el monstruo choco con mi casa y esta le cayó encima a mi hermana!

Shinji se sintió muy dolido por ello. En su gremio siempre destruyen algo pero nunca hacen daño a inocentes.

-Lo siento mucho por tu hermana, pero si no lo hubiera pilotado esa cosa nos hubiera matado a todos.

Esas palabras dejaron helados a Touji y los demás que estaban en el aula. El castaño iba a sentarse de nuevo en su sitio, pero sintió una presencia muy poderosa.

-"Otro Ángel."

Nadie se percató de la presencia de dicho ser. La peli azul llamada Rei se acercó a Shinji.

-Hay una emergencia. Nos llaman de NERV.

Y entonces las alarmas de Tokio 3 volvieron a sonar como hace tres semanas.

-*_Por favor a todos los civiles, se ha declarado el estado de emergencia nivel rojo. Por favor, vayan a los refugios más cercanos. Repito, vayan a los refugios más cercanos._*

* * *

_**Cuarteles de NERV**_

Un auto negro recogió a los dos pilotos y los llevo hasta los cuarteles de NERV. A Shinji le dieron el traje de sincronización y le explicaron que hacer. Después de ponérselo presiono su muñeca y el traje se le ajusto como una segunda piel.

-Joder esto es vergonzoso. Es como si no llevara nada. Solo espero que no se levante. – esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

El traje se le ajustaba al cuerpo dejando ver que a pesar de tener catorce años tenía un cuerpo trabajado por todos los entrenamientos con sus tíos/as y su amiga. Además de que estaba ceñido ahí abajo dejando poco a la imaginación.

-Menos mal que no está Asuka aquí.

XXXXXXXXXX

Todo el personal estaba bajo órdenes del [Sub comandante] Fuyutsuki puesto que Gendo Ikari estaba ausente. Touji y Rei habían llegado a los cuarteles. Se habían cambiado y subido a sus EVAS.

-Todos, a sus puestos de batalla – dijo con tono serio Fuyutsuki.

-Tokio 3 asumiendo puestos de batalla. - respondió Hyuga.

Afuera, en la ciudad, todos los edificios se encontraban descendiendo y la gente ya había entrado a los refugios. También las defensas militares de la ciudad ya habían sido colocadas y estaban listas para atacar al invasor.

-[Capitana] los civiles ya han sido evacuados. - comentaba Shigeru a Misato.

-La última vez nos dieron quince años y ahora apenas y han pasado tres semanas. - comentaba Makoto.

-A ellos no les importa nada nuestra situación.

La voz de Misato era seria. Mientras, a las afueras de la ciudad, las defensas de la ciudad se encontraban atacando al ángel sin embargo éste avanzaba flotando como si nada en las aguas del océano pacifico cercanas a la ciudad.

El ángel de turno que tocaba se llama Shamshel**. **Es una criatura enorme de aspecto vagamente insectoide, con un cuerpo largo y cilíndrico de color morado, cabeza en forma de pala con dos llamativos ojos y ocho patas segmentadas y retractiles en su torso; su núcleo está bajo su cabeza. Tiene también dos pequeños brazos que pueden proyectar largos látigos de energía violácea. Estas extremidades parecen no estar totalmente compuestas de energía, ya que permanecen incluso si el ángel ha perecido. Shamshel permanece horizontal mientras vuela; en combate, se levanta hasta estar vertical, manteniendo aún la cabeza paralela al suelo.

-Solo desperdician impuestos. - criticaba Fuyutsuki al ver la imprudente acción de activar las defensas como si le hicieran daño al ángel.

-Capitana, el Comité exige que enviemos a los Evangelions. - comunicaba Aoba.

-Lo habría enviado aunque no lo hubieran pedido. - contestaba Misato, entonces dirigió la mirada a las imágenes donde salía Shinji - ¿Estás listo?

-*Si, Capitana.*

-Recuerda que debes neutralizar el Campo AT del Ángel y luego dispara el rifle. Tal como en las simulaciones. – les explicaba Ritsuko.

-*Entendido Doctora*

-Perfecto, ¡lancen al EVA!

Después de subir al EVA este salió a la superficie. En la sala de control Misato y Ritsuko hablaban antes de empezar la pelea.

-Parece que el joven Shinji está en plena forma.

-Sin duda, ¿has visto como tiene el cuerpo de trabajado? Más que la gran mayoría de hombres de aquí. Por no decir cómo está ahí abajo.

-¡Eres una pederasta Misato!

-¡Eso es mentira! Solo recalco lo obvio.

-Creo que es un peligro para Shinji que estés viviendo con él.

-Cállate.

XXXXXXXXXX

-"¿Por qué serán tan raros los ángeles?" – pensó el castaño nada más ver al Ángel.

Después de ese obvio pensamiento creo una espada de luz en su mano y se lanzó contra el ángel. Parecía que iba a clavárselo en su núcleo pero el ángel uso sus tentáculos para lanzarlo lejos.

PAM

PUUUM

-La hostia. Eso dolió. – miró a su alrededor - Al menos ya no estoy en la ciudad. – se incorporó, sonriendo retador - Ven aquí pequeño cabroncete. – pero miro a su mano izquierda - ¡¿Pero qué?!

XXXXXXXXXX

En el refugio se encontraban Touji y Kensuke. Este último estaba de los nervios por lo que se estaba perdiendo.

-Touji ven conmigo.

Ambos se levantaron y se fueron hasta el baño.

-Touji yo me voy afuera.

-¡Pero qué dices! – exclamó, dejando de apuntar al WC, salpicando a su amigo.

-¡Imbécil, apunta a la taza no a mí!

Después de convencer a Touji ambos salieron a la cordillera. Podían ver al EVA y al Ángel frente a frente.

-Aquí no nos alcanzaran. – dijo con gran confianza el chico de gafas mientras grababa con su cámara.

Cuan equivocado estaba. El Ángel lanzo al EVA justo donde estaban estos.

XXXXXXXXXX

En el Centro de Mando Misato mando a Shinji a dejar que entraran con él al EVA.

-No hagas eso Misato. – advirtió la rubia.

-Son civiles. No tengo otra opción.

XXXXXXXXXX

La capsula del EVA se abrió dejando entrar a los dos jóvenes.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó asqueado Touji.

-Se llama LCL y ahora callaos que me desconcentro.

Touji y Kensuke vieron como el EVA se levantaba y volvía a enfrentar al Ángel. Estaban aterrados por ver a semejante monstruo delante suyo.

XXXXXXXXXX

En el Centro de Mando Maya informaba sobre el bajón en la sincronización debido a los dos jóvenes.

-Señor la sincronización del piloto ha bajado considerablemente.

-Eso es debido a esos dos que se han metido dentro del EVA. Como pierda contra el Ángel será culpa tuya Misato.

-Tranquilízate Ritsuko. Creo que Shinji podrá vencerlo.

XXXXXXXXXX

El Ángel volvió al ataque contra Shinji pero este creo el escudo con su mano izquierda.

-"Mierda. Con estos dos me canso mucho."

En su mano izquierda empezó a acumular su magia mientras la mano del robot se cubría de un aura blanca pura.

El ángel reacciono ante eso e intento huir pero Shinji no lo dejo.

**-¡Puño sagrado!**

El puño recubierto de aura blanca impactó contra Ángel, pero sin dañar el núcleo, y una onda blanca pura salió del Ángel, recorriendo gran distancia antes de desaparecer (algo como el KameHameHa). Dentro del EVA se podía ver a un Shinji muy cansado mientras los otros dos jóvenes lo miraban asombrado.

-Escuchadme vosotros dos. – los miro a ambos – La próxima vez yo mismo os matare. ¿Entendido? – su voz sonó amenazante, pero tranquila.

-¡S-si!

Acto seguido Shinji se desmayó dentro del EVA.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mientras, en la sala de mando, Gendo mando a que recuperaran el cuerpo del Cuarto Ángel.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad después del ataque del Ángel. Shinji abrió los ojos pero vio un techo blanco. Al incorporarse vio que estaba en una cama de hospital. Todo era absolutamente blanco.

-Vale. No me gustan los hospitales. Ojala estuviera aquí Wendy.

-Veo que ya has despertado.

Quien estaba en la puerta de la habitación era Misato.

-¿Qué paso después de desmallarme?

-Te sacamos del EVA y te trajimos aquí. Te hicieron algunas pruebas físicas por si tenías algo pero por suerte no es así. Por cierto ¿y ese tatuaje que llevas en el pecho?

-Es el símbolo de mi gremio. – miró a Misato que estaba confusa – Es como llamamos a nuestra "casa" por así decirlo.

-Entiendo. En fin. Me alegro que estés bien.

-¿Qué paso con los dos chicos?

-Bueno… se encuentran bien y después de firmas ciertos papeles no podrán decir nada sobre lo que vieron dentro del EVA, así que no hay problemas.

-Me alegro por ello.

Sin más Misato se fue y Shinji se recostó otra vez en la cama.

* * *

Re editado.

Aquí el tercer capítulo. ¿Qué opináis? Yo sinceramente estoy contento con este capítulo, pero he visto que apenas alguien lo ha leído. Dependiendo de cómo vea este me pensare si cambiarlo de la sección Crossover a la Regular y ponerla en Evangelion, a ver si hay tengo más visitas. Nº total hasta ahora: 20 lecturas.


	5. Amigos, primera visita y razon

Ni Evangelion ni Fairy Tail son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Después del follón con mis padres parece que poder seguir escribiendo, pero muy limitado. Las actualizaciones serán más lentas.

Zafir09: gracias, me agrada que te guste. Laxus no sabe ser fino. Lo de Asuka (FT) y Shinji me encanto hacerlo, en cuanto tuve la idea de unir las dos series lo pensé (Estos dos de "parejita"), aunque habrá rivalidad de Asuka (FT) y Asuka (EV), ya lo veras jejeje será gracioso. Rei… ya veré que hago con ella, queda mucho para ese momento. Y lo de Gendo… a mí también me encanto, me quede a gusto.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-**Técnicas**

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 4:

**AMIGOS, PRIMERA VISITA Y RAZON**

* * *

Al día siguiente Shinji recibió el alta médica y pudo volver a la mansión. Por la tarde la puerta sonó varias veces hasta que Misato abrió la puerta.

-Ya voy, ya voy. – al abrirla se encontró con los dos jóvenes que se metieron en el [EVA] – Ah. Vosotros sois los irresponsables que estaban en la colina en vez de en el refugio. – les miró con cara desaprobatoria.

-¡Lo sentimos por ello! – gritaron ambos infantes mientras hacían una exagerada reverencia.

-¿Y qué quieren? – se apoyó en el marco de la gran puerta.

-Esto… – empezó Touji - ¿Aquí vive Shinji Ikari?

-Claro, pasad. Está en la piscina, al fondo del pasillo. – se hizo a un lado, dejándoles pasar.

Mientras avanzaban guiados por la hermosa dama se quedaban pasmados por dos motivos. Uno era la enorme y lujosa mansión y el otro era, obviamente, el pedazo de hembra que tenían delante. Al salir del pasillo se encontraron con una gran piscina dentro de una enorme sala de cristales, tanto paredes como en el techo. Sin duda ver las estrellas por la noche ahí dentro debía ser una pasada.

-Shinji. Han venido a verte.

Shinji, el cual estaba en la piscina, salió de esta y empezó a secarse con una toalla.

-Ah sois vosotros.

-Bueno. Os dejo, tengo que ir al trabajo. – dijo Misato mientras salía afuera.

Después de bañarse, Shinji se fue hasta un armario y saco dos bañadores, los cuales se los lanzo a Touji y Kensuke.

-¿Y esto? – pregunto el de gafas.

-¿No queréis bañaros? – pregunto extrañado el mago.

Ambos jóvenes, invitados, se miraron para cambiarse rápidamente y tirarse al agua.

-¡BOMBAAAAA!

SPLASH

Shinji también se tiró y empezaron a jugar con la pelota, a hacer largos y demás. Después de cansarse se metieron al yacusi, al lado de la piscina, para relajarse.

-Esto… Ikari. – empezó a hablar Touji.

-Dime Shinji. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ok Shinji. Queríamos pedirte disculpas por lo ocurrido. No teníamos ni idea de que era estar dentro de ese robot ni tampoco que era pelear con ese monstruo. Además nos salvaste la vida y queremos darte las gracias por ello. – termino de decir Touji mientras Kensuke asentía.

-Bah. No hace falta. En mi gremio ayudamos a quien lo necesite.

-Gremio.

-Es como una forma de llamar a mi familia.

-Ahhh. – soltaron ambos idiotas.

Por la noche, después de que se fueran Touji y Kensuke, Shinji iba a preparar la cena hasta que llego Misato.

-Pufff. Que día. Están muy pesado con el Ángel. Vale que sea algo asombroso pero por favor, ya cansa.

-Sin duda te lo has pasado bien Misato. – sonrió el castaño.

-No me vengas con sarcasmo.

TOC TOC

De repente alguien llamo a la puerta. Misato abrió y se encontró con una joven peliverde oscuro que llevaba un sombrero vaquero.

-Perdón. ¿Vive aquí Shinji Ikari? – le pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados sabiendo la respuesta.

-Esto si… vive aquí.

-Bien. – respondió secamente mientras pasaba adentro.

Misato iba a cerrar pero se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño anciano, un gran hombre rubio, una preciosa albina con un bebe en brazos y un pequeño rubio ojos azules. Estos pasaron a dentro ante la mirada confusa de Misato, que luego cambio a una de asombro cuando escucho varios gritos.

-¡Shinji!

-¡Asuka!

Al llegar a la cocina-salón se encontró con Shinji abrazando fuertemente a la joven con una sonrisa.

-¡Abuelo! ¡Laxus! ¡Mira! ¡Yuriy! ¡Eri! – saludó a cada uno el joven mago.

Shinji se acercó hasta Yuriy para abrazarlo aunque este, como su padre, al principio lo impidió pero al final lo abrazo con fuerza. Luego cogió a la pequeña Eri, peliblanca ojos azules, y la acuno en sus brazos, haciendo que la pequeña sonriera.

-Esto Shinji, ¿quiénes son ellos?

-Te presento a mi amiga y mis tíos, primos y abuelo.

-Un gusto. – saludó Mirajane a Misato – Nos alegra que Shinji esté bajo tu cuidado.

-Sí… seguro. – masculló la joven peliverde.

-Vaya Shinji – empezó a hablar Makarov con una sonrisa que provocó que el joven mago temblara ligeramente – No solo tienes a Asuka sino que vives con esta hermosura. Estoy orgulloso de ti. - sonrió al joven mientras levantaba el pulgar.

BANG

Acto seguido salió volando gracias a una bala de una escopeta de Asuka.

-¿Qué demonio? – se preguntó en voz baja Misato, sin entender nada de nada.

Después de que Makarov se recuperara se reunieron en la mesa de la cocina-salón mientras Shinji preparaba la cena. Makarov le conto TODO a Misato después de hacerle algunas pruebas para saber si le podían contar lo que iba a ocurrir. Necesitaban un aliado en NERV.

-Eso es imposible. – susurró inquieta Misato mientras temblaba.

-Me temo que es verdad. Aquí tiene toda la información. – dijo Makarov mientras le entregaba una carpeta.

Después de leerla Misato empezó a sollozar y temblar de la ira. Mirajane intentó calmarla abrazándola.

-Todo lo ocurrido fue por culpa de esos miserables.- masculló Misato con ira y furia.

-Eso me temo señorita. Por eso queremos que nos ayude a impedirlo. – pidió amablemente Makarov.

-¿Shinji sabe?

-La mayoría. Hay cosas que debe averiguar por sí solo.

-Sabía que él [Comandante] era alguien horrible… pero esto supera todo. Y no solo él es culpable. – sollozó un poco.

-Hay muchos pero no permitiremos que cumplan sus planes.

-Tengan por seguro que les ayudare. Esos desgraciados pagaran por lo que han hecho. – dijo Misato con gran determinación mientras se quitaba las lágrimas – Pero, ¿qué pasara con los magos oscuros?

-Yo me encargare de ellos Misato. – dijo Shinji que estaba sirviendo los platos.

-Así que todos esos trucos era tu magia, ¿no Shinji?

-Exacto.

-Siendo sincera, todo esto de la magia y otra dimensión me tiene bastante mareada. – admitió.

-A nosotros nos pasó parecido cuando nos lo contaron. – sonrió Makarov.

-Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo os quedareis, abuelo?

-Unos días. Aunque Asuka quería quedarse hasta que terminaras tu misión. No quería que ninguna mujer se te acercase y corrompiese. ¡Hay que ver cómo te cela jajajaja!

PAM

PUM

Makarov volvió a traspasar la pared gracias a una muy enojada y sonrojada Asuka, la cual le había dado un golpe del cual sus tías estarían más que orgullosas. Por la noche se fueron a dormir. Cada uno a una habitación salvo el matrimonio y sus hijos. Ambos pequeños dormían juntos.

XXXXX

Durante los siguientes días, Shinji seguía asintiendo a clase mientras Makarov hablaba con Misato cuando esta no estaba en NERV. Laxus y Mirajane se dedicaban a ver esa ciudad. Tenían bastante curiosidad por saber cómo era aquel mundo. Asuka y Shinji aprovecharon todo el tiempo que podían para pasarlo juntos junto a los hijos del matrimonio Dreyar-Strauss. Por suerte Shinji tenía mucho tiempo libre, salvo cuando tenía que hacer las pruebas de [NERV].

Al final llegó el día en el que tuvieron que volverse a Earthland. Al principio Asuka se sintió muy reacia a marcharse, pero consiguieron convencerla con ayuda del castaño. Esa misma noche Ritsuko fue invitada por Misato para cenar. Después de la vez que Shinji probo la comida de Misato se decidió que el prepararía la comida SIEMPRE. No quería morir intoxicado. Seria vergonzoso.

Cuando Ritsuko llego por la noche a cenar el trio se puso a hablar de cosas cotidianas. La rubia intento sacar información al joven sobre sus habilidades, cosa que no resulto.

-Por cierto Shinji, - le dijo la rubia - ¿podrías llevar este carnet de identificación a Rei? Sin ella mañana no podrá entrar en el cuartel. - Shinji se quedó mirando la foto un rato.

-¿Pasa algo Shinji? – pregunto Misato.

-No nada. Es que me resulta muy familiar. Si queréis se lo puedo llevar ya. Aún es temprano.

-Me parece bien. Después de todo, tú no sueles irte a dormir temprano.

Shinji cogió las llaves y se marchó de la casa, camino de la casa de Rei.

-Sin duda se parece poco a su padre. Creo que eso es algo muy bueno.

-Me parece que por una vez tienes razón, Misato. Bueno, vamos a recoger. No podemos dejar que Shinji haga todo. Seguro que lo tienes esclavizado.

-Pues no te creas. Es chico me obliga a hacer tareas en la casa cuando no trabajo.

-Bien por él.

XXXXX

Shinji camino con tranquilidad a través de la ciudad de Tokio 3 hasta llegar a una zona con edificios bastante viejos. Podían verse las paredes desnudas, ventanas rotas y la falta de limpieza y cuidado a los edificios.

-"¿Cómo puede vivir aquí?" – se preguntó al ver el mal estado del edificio.

Echando una vista, Shinji entro en uno de ellos y camino hasta llegar a la habitación de Rei, la 402. Se quedó mirando durante un rato la puerta, hasta que toco dos veces.

TOC TOC

-¿Rei? Soy Shinji. Ritsuko me ha mandado a darte tu nueva tarjeta.

Al no escuchar respuesta, empujo levemente la puerta, notando como esta se abría.

-"Vaya. No me extrañaría que aquí entrara cualquiera"

El castaño entro en la casa para observar lo descuidada que estaba. Apenas había algún mueble. También había castas tiradas por el suelo. Nada más entrar se encontraba un mini pasillo, a su derecha la cocina prácticamente casi sucia. A la derecha supuso que estaría el baño y al fondo se encontraba su habitación.

Camino hasta llegar a una habitación totalmente sucia. Papeles en el piso, también varios vendajes con sangre, la cama deshecha, las paredes totalmente sucias, era bastante sorprendente que una adolescente viviera en un departamento en tal estado. Curioso Shinji se dirigió a un pequeño mueble con varios cajones. En la parte de arriba de encontraban unos medicamentos, pero le llamo la atención unos anteojos quebrados, lo extraño de ellos además de que estuvieran quebrados, eran de hombre. Al instante cayo en que eran las de Gendo ya que no había visto a otro usar unas parecidas.

-"Parece que se lleva bien con el imbécil." – pensó el mago.

Escucho un sonido a su espalda y se encontró con Rei en toalla.

-¿Quiere algo piloto Ikari? – preguntó con su tono inexistente de emociones.

-Sip. La doctora Akagi me pidió que te entregara esto. – le dijo mientras le extendía la carne – Bueno. Eso es todo. Me voy.

* * *

_**Cuarteles de NERV – día siguiente**_

Shinji iba a [NERV] para hacer sus primeras pruebas físicas. Hasta ahora había hecho las de sincronización, de las cuales no bajaba del 90%, y las médicas, en las cuales no aparecía nada extraño para alivio del mago. Cuando bajaba por unas escaleras mecánicas apareció Rei, la cual se puso delante de él. Ante el silencio Shinji decidió empezar una conversación.

-Oye Rei, escuche que activaran tu [EVA]. ¿No estas asustada?

-¿Por qué deberías estarlo?

-Según escuche la última vez no salió bien la cosa.

-¿Es que no confías en tu padre?

Shinji hizo un gesto de desagrado ante lo dicho.

-Ese hombre no es mi padre. – masculló - Puedo tener para mi desgracia su misma sangre, pero eso no lo convierte en mi padre. ¿Tú confías ciegamente en él?

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué opinas tú de tu pa… del [Comandante]?

-Que es un maldito hijo de puta desgraciado que le importa una mierda el que alguna vez fuera su hijo. Por mi podría morirse y todo sería más bonito. – respondió con toda la sinceridad que tenía.

Con un movimiento rápido Shinji sujeto la muñeca de Ayanami, la cual le iba a dar una fuerte bofetada, pero Shinji era MUCHO más rápido.

-Si Gendo te dijera que murieras, ¿lo harías? – le preguntó en voz baja y fría al observar como la peli azul había defendido al comandante con ese acto.

-Yo obedezco al [Comandante].

Shinji soltó la muñeca de Rei y la miro con lastima.

-No sé qué es peor… si ese hombre o la muñeca que tengo delante de mí.

XXXXX

Al llegar al siguiente piso Shinji se dirigió a la sala que le habían dicho para hacer sus pruebas físicas, mientras Ayanami se preparaba para su prueba de sincronización. Se cambió de ropa a una de deporte y entro en la sala. Había diferentes tipos de máquinas de ejercicio y tres hombres grandes y corpulentos.

-*Piloto Ikari.* – lo llamo Gendo a través de una ventana de cristal donde estaban algunos médicos, entre ellos Ritsuko, para examinarlo – *Harás diferentes ejercicios para ver tu estado de forma.*

-Hay que joderse. – suspiró - ¿Aun creen que estoy en baja forma? – se preguntó sarcásticamente.

-*Levanta esas pesas de diez kilos.*

-Siii.

Shinji se acercó hasta las pesas que ponían cien kilos y las levanto como si nada.

.

(Flashback)

Se encontraba un joven Shinji de siete años junto con varios miembros de FT.

-Escucha Shinji. – empezó a hablar Erza – Debes tener una mente sana y para eso debes tener un cuerpo sano. A partir de ahora empezaras con tu entrenamiento físico.

-¡Si!

-Bien. Quiero que empieces con veinte vueltas a todo el gremio.

Shinji se puso azul ante la petición pero empezó a hacer lo que le dijo Titania. Al final acabo casi sin aire.

-No seas blando. Ahora te toca hacer cien abdominales.

Al pobre infante casi le da algo mientras los demás miraban con lastima al podre muchacho.

(Fin flashback)

.

-"Erza da miedo, pero gracias por entrenarme."

Después de las pesas se puso en una cinta a correr. Empezó suave pero cada vez la ponían más rápida hasta que no paraba de correr.

-*Doctora.* – la llamo Gendo.

-*Es increíble. No solo levanta grandes pesos como si nada. Lleva corriendo media hora y su ritmo cardiaco no se ha acelerado, ni su respiración. Es como si estuviera quieto. Lo extraño es que no tenga una gran masa muscular.*

-*¿Esta segura que es humano?*

-*Al 100% señor.*

-*Extraño.* – y volvió a hablar por el altavoz – *Ahora te enfrentaras a estos instructores. Son de los diez mejores del mundo.*

-Los tres a la vez. Creo que quieren que lo matemos. – dijo uno extrañado por las palabras de Gendo.

-Bueno, sin duda tiene una forma física inigualable, pero creo que nos han subestimado.

-Da igual. Solo luchemos contra él. No podrá con los tres.

Los tres hombres se lanzaron contra el joven mago. Eran rápidos pero Shinji había sido entrenado por FT y sus habilidades físicas no igualaban a las suyas, estaban muy lejos. El primero le intento dar un puñetazo en su mejilla derecha pero Shinji lo esquivo sin problemas, el segundo intento darle una patada baja pero el mago el esquivo, el tercero intento golpearlo por la espalda en el aire pero con un movimiento se cogió de su brazo e hizo una voltereta quedando detrás. En cuanto se apoyó en el suelo se impulsó y le dio un puñetazo en la espalda…

PAM

Haciendo que el sujeto saliera volando y se estampara fuertemente con la pared.

PUM

El primer sujeto lanzo una patada vertical que Shinji paro con los brazos en forma de cruz. Después de bloquearlo le sujeto el pie, se dio la vuelta e hizo que el sujeto cayera impulsado hacia adelante impactando fuertemente contra el suelo.

PUM

El último intento darle un combo de patadas y puñetazo que fueron esquivados por el joven. Para terminar con eso golpeo el estómago…

PAM

Haciendo que se arrodillase para después darle un golpe en la nuca…

PAM

Dejándolo inconsciente.

-¿Ya he acabado? – preguntó Shinji mirando la ventana.

-*No. Tienes una última prueba. Tienes que dar cuatro vueltas al [Geofront].*

-Pufff. Y yo que quería acabar ya.

XXXXX

Después de que el mago saliera por la puerta, Gendo le pregunto sobre los resultados a Ritsuko.

-No hay nada anormal. Es humano y sus habilidades están por encima de un atleta olímpico.

-Ha averiguado algo de sus habilidades.

-Nada de nada. La energía fluye de él. No hay más que pueda saber sin que las muestre.

-Me temo que solo podrá analizarlas cuando luche contra un Ángel. No podemos hacer que nos las muestre. – dijo el comandante mirando hacia la nada.

-Sin duda el contrato nos va a dejar sin opciones. – dijo Fuyutsuki.

-Esperemos a ver como acabara con el próximo Ángel.

XXXXX

Shinji dio las vueltas al [Geofront] y volvió como si nada.

XXXXX

Después de las pruebas fue junto con Misato para ver la activación del [EVA 00]. Al iniciarse la cosa iba bien, pero después el [EVA] se descontrolo y empezó a golpear la pared. Abortaron y Gendo fue corriendo hasta la cabina donde estaba Rei. A pesar de estar ardiendo la abrió y no se tranquilizó hasta que pudo ver que Rei se encontraba bien. La saco de ahí y ambos se miraron con cara de… bueno, ya sabéis como.

-"La leche. Parece que Gendo se parece a Doranbolt." – pensó el mago al ver la mirada.

.

(En algún lugar de Fiore)

-¡Achús! Parece que alguien habla de mí. – dijo el hombre de con cicatriz en la cara.

-Seguro será alguno llamándote pedófilo. – se mofo un hombre con lentes.

-¡Cállate!

.

* * *

_**Dos días después**_

A los dos días empezaron a sonar las alarmas.

A las afueras de Tokio 3 apareció el Ángel de turno.

Ramiel, el quinto Ángel, es un octaedro cristalino azul que flota en el aire. En ningún momento se mostraba su núcleo, por lo que supuso que debía estar en el centro.

XXXXX

El [EVA 01] estaba preparado para su lanzamiento. Shinji no había tenido oportunidad de ducharse por lo que le resultaba un poco incómodo.

-¿Estás listo Shinji?

-*Si.*

-Bien. Lancen al [EVA].

El [EVA] empezó a ascender a gran velocidad pero Maya grito.

-¡El Ángel está concentrando mucha energía y esta apuntado hacia donde saldrá el [EVA]!

-¡Mierda! – exclamó Misato.

XXXXX

Usando uno de los ascensores, el [Evangelion] salió a la superficie. Al instante, el Ángel le ataco.

Su arma principal es un rayo de positrones que parte de cualquiera de sus vértices y ataca automáticamente a cualquier objeto que se adentre en cierto radio. Este ataque, generado en su interior por una estructura toroide que actúa como un tokamak, cuenta con una enorme potencia y puede mantenerse en emisión durante largo rato, quizás indefinidamente. El [Campo AT] de Ramiel es tan poderoso que modifica la luz al pasar a través de él, hecho que hace que su interior traslúcido parezca vacío.

BAAAAAAAAAAAANG

PUUUUUUUUUUUM

Shinji apenas tuvo tiempo para crear un escudo que soportó el ataque. Antes de que el Ángel volviera a atacar Shinji corrió buscando un sitio para atacar al ángel.

-*¡Shinji me escuchas!*

-¡Perfectamente!

-*¡Tienes que volver! ¡El Ángel no dejara de atacarte! ¡Necesitas un sitio seguro para poder atacarle! ¡Dirígete al [Sector 2]!*

-¡Entendido!

Shinji siguió esquivando los ataques del Ángel pero uno consiguió darle en el pecho antes de bajar al [Geofront].

XXXXX

Una vez que el [Evangelion] desapareció de su campo de visión, el Ángel empezó a atacar el [Geofront]. Su método para penetrar en el [Geofront] es extender un taladro de 17,5 metros de diámetro con punta de energía desde su vértice inferior, siendo el primer intento con posibilidades reales de llegar al [Dogma Terminal]. Ninguno de los otros dos ángeles lo había siquiera intentado.

XXXXX

Después de sacar al mago del [LCL] vieron una gran herida en su pecho.

-"Joder como duele. Tengo que curarme."

Cuando lo subieron a una camilla una luz blanca empezó a surgir en el pecho del mago. Al apagarse observaron que no quedaban restos de la herida pero se encontraba muy agotado. Lo llevaron a una habitación para que pudiera descansar.

-"Mierda, aun no controlo la curación. Tengo que pedirle ayuda a Wendy cuando venga." – pensó el mago antes de dormirse.

XXXXX

En una sala se encontraba la [Capitana] Misato junto con la [Dra. Jefa] Ritsuko y otras personas, incluyendo a los tres [Tenientes].

-La defensa del Ángel es increíble. Necesitamos algo de gran potencia para poder traspasar su defensa, además de tener a los [EVAS] a gran distancia. – comentó Ritsuko.

-No creo que necesitemos un arma. – dijo Misato llamando la atención de todos – La técnica que uso Shinji contra el otro Ángel podría funcionar contra este.

-Puede ser. No tiene un límite de energía, solo la que concentre el piloto. Rei podría defenderlo con un escudo mientras él crea ese rayo suyo. ¿Sabes cuánto tardaría?

-No lo sé. Tendré que hablar con él.

XXXXX

Después de un par de horas Shinji se despertó en una sala de hospital. Misato estaba en una silla leyendo una revista cuando levanto su vista y lo vio.

-Me alegro de verte despierto Shinji. Tengo que hacerte una pregunta de suma importancia. ¿Cuánto tardarías en crear ese rayo que usaste contra el otro Ángel para acabar con este?

-Hmmm. – se puso en pose pensativa – Para acabar con el último necesite cinco segundos. Con este necesitare entre diez y quince. Su defensa es mucho más poderosa que el del anterior.

-Muy bien. Escucha el plan. A cierta distancia de seguridad tú atacaras con tu rayo y Rei te protegerá con un escudo. ¿Ok?

-Es un buen plan. Adelante pues.

-Genial. El plan se realizara esta media noche.

XXXXX

Shinji salió del hospital y se puso a caminar por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo. Cuando era de noche y faltaba dos horas para la operación se encontró a Kensuke en las afueras de Tokio-3 vestido de militar.

-¿Kensuke?

-Ah. Hola Shinji. – saludó el muchacho.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó curioso el mago.

-Entrenando. – hizo un gesto para que Shinji se sentara junto a el – Veras… me encantaría ser piloto del [EVA] – Shinji lo miro incrédulo – Tiene que ser genial poder pilotar ese robot y luchar contra los Ángeles.

-Te puedo asegurar que no tiene nada de bonito. Además, cuando te ataca un Ángel lo sientes como si fueras tú el que recibe el daño. Por no decir que a mayor sincronización mayor peligro. Podrías tener heridas graves. Casi muero la última vez.

-¿Y cómo es que no has muerto?

-Porque baje la sincronización, pero no lo suficiente como para no tener una fea herida. – dijo tocándose el pecho.

-Vaya. Aun así, me encantaría. Yo quiero ser militar en un futuro. Servir a mi país.

-¿Y no será por coger un arma y disparar? – le pregunto con una sonrisa acusatoria.

-También.

Siguieron charlando hasta que Shinji se fue para empezar la operación contra el quinto Ángel.

XXXXX

Después de reparar el [EVA 01] trasladaron ambos [EVAS] a una colina a una distancia "segura" del Ángel. Habían estado haciendo pruebas para saber a qué distancia máxima podía usar el Ángel su rayo de positrones.

Cerca de sus [EVAS] Shinji y Rei miraban al extraño Ángel, el cual seguía excavando con su taladro intentando llegar al Geofront.

-¿Por qué los Ángeles serán tan raros? – se preguntó en voz alta el mago.

-Eso da igual. Nuestro objetivo es eliminarlo. – respondió Rei con voz neutra sin emociones.

-¿Es que no tienes otro tono de voz u otra cara? – preguntó enojado – Joder. Sí que pareces una muñeca. ¿Por qué pilotas? – quiso saber

-Es mi nexo.

-¿?

-Mi nexo con la gente. ¿Y tú?

-Porque hay personas que no merecen sufrir por culpa de lo que hicieron unos idiotas.

Sonó una alarma y los pilotos se metieron en sus respectivos [EVA].

El [EVA 00] cogió un escudo y se puso en posición. El [Escudo Electromagnético]. El escudo era parte de una lanzadera espacial sencilla y que posee una gruesa cubierta electromagnética que, según dice la [Sección 2], soportaría el rayo de positrones del ángel por diecisiete segundos. Después de eso, el escudo se fundiría.

El [EVA 01] se arrodillo sobre su rodilla derecha, torció el tronco unos noventa grados, puso el puño derecho más atrás y con el izquierdo protegía el derecho.

-*Muy bien Shinji. Adelante.* - escuchó la voz de Misato.

Shinji empezó a concentrar magia en el puño derecho del [EVA].

-*Impresionante. La cantidad de energía concentrada en el puño del EVA es casi la misma que hubiéramos tenido con el rifle de positrones.* – dijo asombrada Ritsuko.

-*El Ángel está concentrando energía. Va a atacar al [EVA 01].* – grito Aoba.

Después de concentrar la energía Shinji la libero hacia el ángel.

**-¡Puño Sagrado!**

FIUM

BANG

El ataque fue directo hacia el Ángel, pero este también disparo. Cuando ambos ataques estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, ambos se ondularon, cambiando su trayectoria.

KABOOOOOOOOM

KABOOOOOOOOM

Cada ataque provoco una poderosa explosión cerca de cada uno. Las columnas de fuego y humo eran inmensas. El lugar donde se encontraban Misato y compañía casi acaba volando por los aires debido a la poderosa explosión. Una vez que la onda expansiva desapareció, todos pudieron ponerse de pie.

-*¿Fallamos?* - preguntó Misato.

No hizo falta que nadie le respondiera ya que apareció un mensaje en pantalla.

_[El taladro ha llegado al [Geofront]]_

-Mierda. – maldijo Shinji. Rápidamente su puso a concentrar más la magia para obtener un ataque más poderoso.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG

El ángel volvió a disparar hacia los [Evangelions]. A pesar de ello, Shinji se mantenía tranquilo debido a que la [Unidad 00] se puso delante con el [Escudo]. Desgraciadamente, el disparo del ángel duraba mucho. Se podía notar como el [Escudo] se iba deshaciendo.

-*¡¿Aun no?!* - pregunto Misato.

-¡10 segundos más!

Shinji entrecerró los ojos al ver como el [Evangelion 00] estaba empezando a dañarse. El disparo del ángel se detuvo al notar el segundo disparo que efectuaría Shinji. La [Unidad 00] cayó al suelo con varias partes fundidas. Nada más terminar el tiempo, Shinji volvió a disparar.

-¡Hijoputa! ¡Para esto desgraciado! **¡Puño Sagrado!**

Shinji lanzo el ataque pero con más poder. FIUM

El ángel intento volver a disparar, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

FLASH

El disparo atravesó el centro del ángel y con él su núcleo.

BOOOOOOMMMMM

Una explosión surgió en el ángel, envolviendo en llamas la parte por donde salió el disparo. Luego empezó a descender hasta estrellarse en el suelo.

En cuanto se confirmó la muerte del Ángel, Shinji bajo del [EVA] y llego hasta el de Ayanami. Al abrir la compuerta noto que estaba ardiendo y le quemo un poco las manos. Al abrirla se encontró con Rei tumbada y respirando lentamente.

-Menos mal que estas bien. – susurró el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te preocupes por mí. Soy remplazable. – murmuró la peli azul

-… - Shinji se quedó con los ojos como platos para luego gritarle - ¡¿Qué cojones es eso de que eres reemplazable?! ¡Por eso mismo te odio! ¡La vida no se puede desaprovechar de esa manera! ¡Ninguna vida es reemplazable, incluyendo la tuya!

-… - Ayanami se quedó asombrada por las palabras del mago.

-Por lo menos podrías sonreír. – se rió el joven mientras Rei hacia lo mismo – "No sé de donde me suena pero juro que lo averiguare."

XXXXX

Luego de la batalla contra el quinto ángel, la [Unidad 00] fue llevada por la [Unidad 01] hasta el hangar de [NERV]. Allí se dedicaron a su reconstrucción. Por mientras, Shinji había recibido la orden de llevar de vuelta el [Rifle de Positrones] al laboratorio de la [SSDF].

En la sala de operaciones principal Gendo, Fuyutsuki, Misato y Ritsuko hablaban.

-¿Que ha podido conseguir doctora? – preguntó el [Sub Comandante] Fuyutsuki.

-No mucho la verdad. La energía que reúne el piloto sale del mismo piloto y del [EVA]. No sé cómo lo hace pero no es algo que pueda hacer. Esa energía está ligada a la vida del piloto. No podemos arrebatárselo.

-Eso quiere decir que solo el piloto puede hacerlas. No hay forma de conseguir esas habilidades. Quiero que siga estudiándolas. Tenemos que conseguir esas técnicas como sea.

Gendo arrugo el entrecejo y apretó su mandíbula mientras maldecía al mago de todas las formas posibles. Su jugada con el contrato le salió de pena y ahora tenía sus consecuencias. Mientras Misato los miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad, sin que la notaran.

-"Jodeos malditos hijos de puta. Pronto pagareis por lo que habéis hecho. Y no solo vosotros."

-[Capitán] Katsuragi. – la llamo Gendo – Mañana traerán el [EVA 02] al Japón. Quiero que vaya al barco transporte para asegurar que no haya problemas. Y llévese al piloto Ikari.

-Entendido [Comandante].

XXXXX

Cuando Shinji y Misato llegaron a la mansión la mujer le hablo sobre su "excursión".

-Así que otro [EVA.] Me pregunto cómo será y cómo será el piloto.

-Bueno… he de decirte que al contrario de Rei, Asuka es un tornado de fuego. Es muy orgullosa, arrogante y otras cualidades. – explicó mientras sonreía mucho – Sin duda nadie creería que detrás de su pelo lacio rojo y ojos azules hay un monstruo muy orgulloso. Ya verás de qué hablo. Por cierto puedes llevar a tus amigos.

-Ok. "Seguro que es como Laxus antes del ataque a la isla, o eso me contaron."

-Bien. Entonces nos iremos dentro de una semana.

Cuando Shinji se ducho y acostó en su cama vio la foto del gremio que estaba en su mesilla al lado de la pistola de Asuka.

* * *

_**Días después**_

A los dos días, todo volvía a estar como estaba, salvo por el enorme agujero creado por el taladro de Ramiel. Eso llevaría mucho más poder repararlo.

Al día siguiente Shinji se juntó con Touji y Kensuke para decirles sobre su invitación para ir a por él [EVA 02].

-¡Enserio! ¡Gracias Shinji! – exclamo Kensuke mientras lloraba y abrazaba fuertemente al castaño.

-Ya ya, tampoco es para tanto. – dijo Touji mientras miraba con vergüenza a su amigo de lentes.

-¡Pero qué dices! ¡No solo poder ver el tercer [EVA] sino que poder ver una flota de antes del [Segundo Impacto]! ¡Ahí estará la mejor tecnología de la historia, a parte del [EVA]!

-Entonces, ¿es un sí?

-Por supuesto. – respondieron alegres los dos jóvenes.

* * *

_**Alemania**_

En un lugar de Alemania se veía a una pelirroja frente a un [EVA] color rojo mientras tenía una cara furiosa.

-Ya verás [Tercero]. Nadie es mejor que la gran Asuka Langley Soryu. Te derrotare y mostrare que soy la mejor. – se dijo para después golpear un cubo que había al lado suyo.

* * *

_**Earthland**_

Mientras, en el gremio más ruidoso y destructivo de Fiore, el gremio Fairy Tail estaba en una de sus típicas peleas, solo que en este caso era por ver quien eran los próximos en visitar al joven mago.

-¡Esa será mi familia ice-ero!

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Sera la mía horno con patas!

-¡Eso no os lo creéis dietas! ¡Sera la mía gehee!

-¡Eso no es de hombres! ¡Sera la mía, hombre!

Los magos varones luchaban entre ellos para ver quién sería el próximo mientras las mujeres lo hacían más civilizadamente… o eso parecía.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡La próxima será la mía enana!

-¡Sera la mía rubia vaca lechera!

-¡A quien le dices rubia vaca lechera ratón de biblioteca!

-¡Callaos las dos! ¡La próxima será la mía! ¡Y no se hable más!

-Me temo que no será así Erza-san. La mía será la siguiente.

Las mujeres tenían violencia lingüística, no usaban los puños como los varones… bueno casi. Pero los niños eran iguales que los padres. También se peleaban entre ellos por ver quién será el próximo.

-¡Yo seré la próxima en ver a Shinji-nii!

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Seremos nosotros!

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Seré yo!

-¡Quieres ver cómo te doy una paliza mini horno!

-¡Cuando quieras príncipe de hielo!

-¡Que no soy un hombre!

Makarov veía con una gota al gremio. Él ya sabía que los próximos serian Asuka y su familia. Sobre todo después de las palabras de Mavis.

.

(Flashback)

Se podía ver a una Asuka dando pistoletazos a una diana que tenía dibujada la cara de una mujer. No había dejado de hacer eso desde que llego de vuelta al gremio.

-¿Qué le pasa a Asuka-san? – preguntó Juvia.

-Al parecer Shinji está viviendo en una mansión con una hermosa mujer y Asuka está muy celosa. – le explicó Gray.

-¿Hermosa mujer? – preguntó Juvia en un murmullo con un aura demoniaca.

-T-Tranquila cariño.

-Ahhh. Así que es eso. Que recuerdos me traen. – dijo Lucy.

-Jeje. Te acuerdas de esa vez en la que casi matas a una con tu látigo porque estaba coqueteándoles mucho a cerilla. Jajaja fue muy gracioso.

Gray empezó a reírse pero cayó al suelo con un enorme chichón de parte de una sonrojada rubia.

-Natsu es peor. E incluso Wendy supera a todos. ¿O no lo recuerdas?

Todos temblaron al recordar como dejo Wendy a ciertas mujeres por coquetear con Romeo. Las pobres acabaron en el hospital durante un mes mientras Romeo no pudo andar bien durante dos meses.

-Lo pero fue que la pillo en la etapa de celo. Si al pobre lo deja seco, esa vez lo dejo más que seco. – dijo el pelirrosa.

-Cierto. Vosotros en esa etapa sois imposibles, pero Wendy es peor al ser hembra. – dijo la rubia.

-Pues a mí no me parece que te quejes mucho cuando entro en esa etapa. – le susurro el mago a la rubia en el oído, causando que empezara a salir humo por la cabeza de esta.

-Oye, oye. Si os vais a poner a hacer eso será mejor que os vayáis a casa.

(Fin flashback)

.

-Mocosos. – llamó Makarov a sus hijos – Los próximos en ir a ver a Shinji serán los Connell. – los demás se quejaban – Lo hacemos por la pobre Asuka. Tiene que celar a su novio para que no se lo roben.

Dijo para estallar en risas junto al gremio para después…

PAM

Ser noqueado por una barra de metal lanzada por la joven maga. Todos los demás prefirieron parar de reír para que la joven no los dejara igual que al viejo.

* * *

Re editado.

He de decir que la semana que viene me voy de vacaciones unos días, por lo que tardare en actualizar.


	6. Asuka doble

Ni Evangelion ni Fairy Tail son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: tenía que ser celosa, solo piensa en las tías que tiene: Juvia, Mirajane, Wendy, Erza, Lucy, etc. Con Rei, poco a poco. Con lo de que Asuka (FT) se quede con Shinji, ya lo veras Muajajajajajaja. Asuka (EV) joderá si o si, ya verás jejeje.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-**Técnicas **

Cuando estén juntas:

Asuka (FT) o Asuka C. = Asuka de Fairy Tail Asuka (EV) o Asuka L. = Asuka de Evangelion.

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 5:

**ASUKA DOBLE**

* * *

Era el día en el que Shinji, Misato, Touji y Kensuke irían a buscar el EVA 02 junto con su piloto. Ambos amigos de Shinji se habían presentado temprano en su casa. Iban en un helicóptero atravesando el mar. Kensuke estaba tan nervioso que Shinji tuvo que calmarlo con la _[Fuerza] _durante el viaje en coche ya que Touji estaba por dejarlo en medio de la carretera.

Shinji deseaba saber cómo sería su compañero piloto mientras que Kensuke deseaba ver el EVA y la flota.

-Increíble. Estoy subido en un Helicóptero de Transporte MIL-55D. ¡Nunca imagine subirme a uno! ¡Como adoro tener amigos pilotos! – decía mientras grababa con una cámara de última generación.

-¡O te relajas o juro por lo más sagrado que te bajas aquí mismo! – le gritaba Touji.

-¡No puedo relajarme! ¡Me va a dar algo! – gritaba Kensuke desde el asiento trasero.

Después de unos minutos se pudo observar unos buques de guerra. Según se acercaban pudieron ver que se trataba de diez buques en total, y uno de ellos transportaba el EVA 02.

-¡Increíble! ¡Simplemente fantástico! – gritó el chico de gafas - ¡Dos portaaviones, en uno va la Unidad Evangelion 02, cuatro cruceros de combate, tres destructores, tres fragatas, dos corbetas, cuatro lanchas rápidas de ataque y, por lo que se, tres submarinos! ¡Menuda pedazo de flota!

-Pues no sé qué le ves a esos trozos de chatarra. – le dijo Touji.

-¡¿Cómo que trozos de chatarra?! ¡Esos barcos de guerra sobrevivieron al Segundo Impacto por no decir que son los mayores navíos de guerra que hay! ¡Es la demostración de la mejor ingeniería militar humana después de los EVAS! – le grito Kensuke dejando a su amigo con los ojos como platos y pegado a la puerta del helicóptero.

-Sin duda es impresionante. – murmuró Shinji.

Finalmente el helicóptero aterrizo en el portaaviones que llevaba a la Unidad Evangelion 02. Los cuatro miembros bajaron y Shinji empezó a caminar observando el barco después de recibir la aprobación de Misato.

Una vez el mago hubo desaparecido de la vista de todos apareció una chica pelirroja de ojos azules con un vestido veraniego amarillo. Tendría la misma edad que Shinji. La chica avanzo hasta las tres personas que había delante del helicóptero. Misato estaba un poco nerviosa mientras que Touji y Kensuke estaban embobados. Cuando se paró delante de ellos una corriente de aire hizo que se le levantara la falda dejando ver a los dos jóvenes su ropa interior. La pelirroja reacciono dándoles una buena bofetada a ambos.

-¡¿Por qué cojones nos golpeas?! – exclamó Touji.

-Es tu precio por ver lo que has visto. – le dijo con superioridad la pelirroja.

-Pues quédate con el cambio. – dijo Touji mientras se bajaba los pantalones, recibiendo otra bofetada más fuerte de Asuka.

-¡Pervertido! – y después de calmarse - Y dime Misato, ¿cuál de estos dos idiotas pervertidos es el Tercer Elegido?

-"Pero será hija de la grandísima…" – pensaron ambos jóvenes.

-Me temo que no está aquí ahora. Se ha ido a dar una vuelta. – Le explico Misato – "Tengo un mal presentimiento." – pensó mientras imaginaba como sería el encuentro de ambos.

-¿Y dónde podrá estar ese intento de piloto?

-Ya lo conocerás.

-Pues vaya. Y yo que quería conocer al piloto que derroto a tres ángeles de esa manera tan impresionante. – dijo una voz.

Misato se puso claramente nerviosa mientras los demás miraban al dueño de esa voz.

-¡Kaji! – gritó Asuka como colegiala, de esos que esperas no volver a oír.

-Hola Asuka. Cuanto tiempo Misato.

-Humph. – fue lo que salió de la boca de la mujer mientras miraba a otro lado.

-Vamos no seas así mujer. ¿Entonces no está aquí Shinji Ikari?

-Como ya he dicho estará dando una vuelta.

-Seguro que se ha asustado al saber que estaría frente a mí y mi belleza.

Misato, Touji y Kensuke no pudieron evitar descojonarse de la risa.

-¡¿Shinji asustado?! ¡Jajaja! ¡Eso es buenísimo! – exclamaron ambos jóvenes.

-Me temo decirte que dudo que Shinji caiga en tu belleza. No cae en la mía cuando voy en ropas menores por la mansión. – dijo Misato limpiándose las lágrimas.

Touji y Kensuke pararon de reír y se desmayaron al imaginar tal escena con una grave hemorragia nasal.

-Vaya Misato, no sabía que corrompías menores. – sonrió burlón Kaji.

-Para nada. En su familia hay mujeres hermosas como yo, por no decir cierta cosa. – dijo Misato pensando en la Asuka de Fairy Tail.

-¿En serio? Debo conocer a su familia. – dijo con una sonrisa de casamentero.

-Yo que tu no lo haría. – le dijo la mujer con mirada escalofriante – No sabes de lo que serían capaces sus maridos.

Kaji se deprimió ante eso mientras Asuka solo los miraba a ambos.

-Seguro que es un pervertido.

-Te aseguro que no lo es. "O no muestra serlo."

Asuka, Misato y el resto del grupo fue hasta el puesto de mando donde se encontraba el [Capitán] de la flota. El hombre de unos sesenta años con bigote estaba hastiado. No le agradaba para nada su misión actual y menos aún que un montón de _'niños'_ fueran hasta su flota para dar por saco. Misato, como la líder del grupo, le enseño su credencial al hombre.

-Pensé que usted acompañaba a un grupo de Boy Scouts, pero parece que me equivoque. – dijo el [Capitán] al ver su credencial de [NERV].

-Gracias por su comprensión, [Capitán].

-Ni lo mencione. Gracias a usted por hacerme cuidar a aun más niños. – dijo con tono firme, pero se podía apreciar el sarcasmo.

-"Si será idiota el tío. ¡Shinji y Rei luchan para salvarles el culo!" – pensó enfadado Touji, luego miro a Kensuke, que estaba como idiota grabando todo – "Aunque si lo ves es entendible."

-Apreciamos su colaboración con el transporte de la [Unidad Evangelion 02]. – la mujer abrió un archivo y saco varios documentos, los cuales extendió al hombre – Aquí están las especificaciones para el enchufe de energía de emergencia.

Una vez que leyó los documentos miro de nuevo a Misato.

-No he escuchado ninguna petición de transportar "esa" muñeca en el mar.

-Véalo como un respaldo en caso de emergencia.

-Para esas emergencias es por la que nosotros, la [Flota del Pacifico], la estamos escoltando. – la voz del hombre sonaba seria y molesta - ¿Cuándo se volvieron las [Naciones Unidas] un servicio de entrega? – le pregunto al [Teniente], que estaba detrás suyo.

-Creo que justo después de que "cierta" organización fue fundada. – le respondió.

-Esta es una escolta masiva para resguardar a un simple juguete. Toda la [Flota del Pacifico] está siendo movilizada.

-Considere, [Capitán], que ese juguete es con el que se combate a los Ángeles y con la que mantenemos a la Humanidad con vida. Considerando su importancia, lo que están haciendo es muy importante. Sin ese juguete, ninguno estaría aquí. – la voz de Misato era seria, ocultando las ganas de gritarle.

Misato sonrió alegre al ver que él [Capitán] de la flota se había quedado cayado. Entonces le extendió otro documento.

-Bueno, por favor, firme estos formularios.

-Aun no.

Ante la negativa del [Capitán], Misato agrio el gesto. Un tic le apareció en la ceja derecha. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Por su parte el [Capitán] siguió hablando.

-Según la petición de [NERV-Alemania] tanto la [Unidad 02] como su piloto están bajo el mando de esta flota. ¡No le permitiré hacer lo que quiera!

Misato respiro profundamente. Estaba empezando a cansarse.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo entregara el mando?

-Después de descargarlo en Shin-Yokosuka. Estando en el mar seguimos a cargo. Siga nuestras órdenes sin hacer preguntas.

-Entendido. Sin embargo, en caso de emergencia, por favor no olvide que [NERV] tiene la autoridad. – sonrió desafiante.

-Tan diplomática como siempre Misato. – sonrió Kaji.

-¡Tu calla! – le grito.

Luego de terminar la "reunión" con el [Capitán], el grupo salió del puesto de mando, rumbo a un ascensor que los bajaría hasta una sala donde podrían comer y beber. Lo malo era que dicho ascensor era bastante pequeño. Lo curioso es que se dieron cuenta de eso una vez que las puertas se cerraron. Se encontraban bastante apretados. Tanto Asuka como Misato advirtieron a los demás de que no intentaran nada, o acabarían muy golpeados.

Luego del "agradable" viaje en ascensor, el quinteto consiguió llegar hasta la sala. Cada uno cogió un plato de comida y una bebida que había en un mostrador. Luego se sentaron en una gran mesa. Kaji se encontraba en una esquina, a su lado se encontraba Asuka, y en frente Misato. Touji y Kensuke estaban enfrente de Asuka.

Misato mando un mensaje a Shinji y a los pocos minutos apareció en la sala.

-Parece que no has tenido problemas.

-Me han guiado hasta aquí. – dijo serio el mago, sentándose en el asiento libre, al lado de Asuka.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto preocupada la mujer.

-Si.

.

(Flashback)

Shinji caminaba por la cubierta del portaaviones observando el mar y los demás navíos cuando apareció Mavis.

-¿Cómo va todo Shinji?

-Va bien, pero he estado investigando y no he conseguido noticias de los magos oscuros. – dijo serio el mago.

-Ya veo. Será mejor que hable con el tercero para que alguien más venga a investigar.

-¿Va a venir alguien más? – pregunto ilusionado el joven.

-Sip. Será una sorpresa para cuando vuelvas a la mansión.

Dicho esto desapareció. Al principio se alegró pero luego se volvió a poner serio al entender que la situación era más complicada de lo que pensaba. Si no había obtenido información de magos oscuros el solo significaba un problema.

(Fin flashback)

.

-Ya veo. Eso quiere decir que necesitaremos ayuda. – afirmó la mujer – En fin, ya hablaremos más tarde de ello. Ahora déjame que te los presente. - miró a Kaji y Asuka - Kaji, Asuka, os presento a Shinji Ikari, piloto del [Evangelion 01].

-Encantado. – saludó Shinji de forma cordial.

-Conque tú eres el [Tercero]. – murmuró Asuka para luego sonreír con arrogancia - Yo soy la gran Asuka Langley Soryu. Tienes suerte de estar en mi presencia.

-"Ni siquiera Laxus es así de arrogante." – pensó el mago - Ok.

-Yo soy Kaji. Un gusto conocerte Shinji. Esto, ¿podríamos hablar un momento en privado? – pidió amablemente sin dejar de sonreír.

-Claro.

Shinji y Kaji se alejaron del resto hasta salir afuera de la sala. Kaji se apoyó en la barandilla del barco y miro a todos lados.

-Bien, nadie nos escuchara. – su mirada fue a Shinji – Tu [Maestro] Makarov hablo conmigo.

-¿El abuelo? – preguntó asombrado Shinji.

-Exacto Shinji, mago de Fairy Tail. He de decirte que estoy de tu parte. Llevo años reuniendo información para acabar con [NERV] y [SEELE]. Quiero decirte que puedes contar con mi ayuda para buscar más información de ambos. Me temo que no te puedo ayudar con los magos oscuros. Esta fuera de mi alcance.

-No pasa nada. Si el [Maestro] Makarov confía en ti entonces yo también lo hare. – le dijo con un pequeña sonrisa – Nosotros nos ocupamos de los magos oscuros. Por cierto, ¿el abuelo te dio algo?

-Sip. Es más información de la que yo he conseguido en toda mi vida, pero sin duda es correcta. Dentro de poco podremos desenmascarar tanto a [NERV] como a [SEELE].

-Exacto, pero habrá que esperar a acabar con los Ángeles.

Ambos se sonrieron y entraron dentro de la sala.

-¿De qué hablabais? – preguntó Asuka nada más entrar los dos.

-De nada. Solo nos conocíamos. – aclaró Kaji, aunque Asuka no se lo creía del todo.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer.

-Y dime Shinji, ¿es cierto que vives en una mansión con Misato?

-Así es.

-¿Cómo que en una mansión? – preguntó asombrada la pelirroja.

-Es una de las cláusulas de mi contrato. – dijo Shinji mientras se reía maquiavélicamente al recordar los demás.

-¡¿Tienes un contrato?! – exclamó la pelirroja sin creérselo.

-Por supuesto. No iba a jugarme el cuello en esa cosa sin tener nada a cambio.

Asuka miraba incrédula al joven. Ella no tenía ningún contrato, pero se impresiono aún más cuando Misato empezó a decir las cláusulas de éste.

-Y encima esta independizado. – terminó la peli purpura.

-Vaya. Sin duda sabes cómo joder al [Comandante], Shinji. ¡Tienes todos mis respetos! – dijo Kaji para después empezar a reír.

-Por supuesto. Pienso joderle todo lo que pueda. No tengo que darle explicaciones y no puede hacerme nada. Le tengo cogido por las pelotas. – dijo Shinji para después reírse con Kaji.

-Y dime Shinji… - Kaji se limpió las lágrimas para después observarle con mirada picara - ¿sigue siendo Misato ardiente en la cama? - pregunto desvergonzadamente.

-¡Kaji! – exclamaron Misato y Asuka sin poder creérselo.

-Hombre, por lo que se ronca un montón. Además, es muy difícil despertarla. La última vez me abrazo hasta que casi me asfixio. "Pero mejor no menciono que metió mi cabeza entre sus pechos. Una buena delantera, si señor"

La reacción no se hizo esperar. Misato se cayó de la silla por la respuesta, y Kaji comenzó a reírse sin parar. Touji y Kensuke también se descojonaron. La peli morada miro a Shinji de forma matadora, el cual solo le sonrió. Asuka se sonrojo enormemente, mirando incrédula a Misato, Shinji y Kaji.

Después de la comida Kaji y Asuka se alejaron del resto, perdiéndose de la vista mientras el cuarteto salía de la sala para inspeccionar el barco.

-Y dime Asuka, ¿qué opinas de Shinji?

-Que es un idiota pervertido. – respondió enojada la pelirroja.

-Pues ese idiota pervertido ha derrotado a tres Ángeles y su sincronización es del 99%, aunque a veces llega al 100%.

-¡Imposible! ¡¿Y cómo es que sigue vivo a pesar de las heridas que le hicieron los Ángeles?! – exclamó sin creérselo.

-Por lo que se bajaba la sincronización para evitar heridas mayores. Sin duda tiene una gran concentración para hacer eso.

Asuka, con su orgullo herido fue en busca del mago.

XXXXX

Momentos antes estaban Misato y Shinji hablando y delante de ellos Touji y Kensuke, ambos hablando entre ellos mientras observaban a su alrededor. Kensuke extasiado, grabando con su cámara. Touji solo lo veía todo con aburrimiento.

-¿Entonces Kaji sabe? – preguntó seria Misato.

-Eso parece. El abuelo hablo con él. Parece que tiene su confianza y la de Mavis para haberle dicho. El también busca lo mismo que nosotros, acabar con [NERV] y [SEELE].

-Hmmm.

-No confías en él. – afirmó el chico.

-No es eso… es que…

-Ahhh ya veo. Vosotros teníais algo. – volvió a afirmar el joven sonriendo pícaro.

-¡¿Cómo sabes?! – exclamó atónita.

-Bueno… digamos que es culpa de mis tías jejeje. – se rio nervioso para luego ponerse serio – Un Ángel. – murmuró, observando el horizonte.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-Ve a buscar a Asuka.

-Entendido.

Shinji se separó de Misato y fue en busca de Asuka mientras que Misato fue al puesto de mando para dar instrucciones.

XXXXX

El mago no tardó mucho en encontrase con Asuka pero antes de decir nada esta lo cogió del brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo por el barco hasta llegar a una enorme telón. Pasaron por este y Shinji pudo por fin ver al [EVA 02]. No era muy distinto del suyo salvo por algunas cosas. Lo que más destacaba era que es completamente rojo.

-Este es mi [EVA]. La [Unidad Evangelion 02], el mejor [EVA] jamás construido. – dijo con gran orgullo la pelirroja - Vuestras [Unidades] son solo prototipos. Este es el [EVA] definitivo.

-Ya veo. – murmuro sin importancia - "El Ángel esta aun un poco lejos, pero no tardara mucho." Escucha Asuka…

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? – le pregunto mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Eing?

-Como hiciste esos trucos. Esas espadas, ese escudo y ese puñetazo.

-Esto... "Piensa, piensa." Mis tíos y tías me enseñaron.

-¿Y quiénes son? Nunca conocí a nadie que pueda hacer eso.

-Bueno... en realidad solo yo puedo hacer eso. Mi familia hace otras cosas. – el mago estaba cada vez más nervioso. No sabía si decirle a Asuka lo que pasaba realmente.

-¿Y qué cosas hacen? – la pelirroja se estaba impacientando, y mucho.

-Esto…

De repente las alarmas empezaron a sonar.

-¡Un Ángel! – exclamó la pelirroja.

-"No esperaba decir esto… pero gracias ángel." – pensó el mago.

-Sígueme.

Asuka empezó a caminar hacia los pasillos, siendo seguida por Shinji. Entonces la pelirroja se detuvo, viendo al mago por encima de su hombro.

-Ni se te ocurra mirar. –el mago no entendió pero luego si al oír cómo se cambiaba de ropa.

-"Ni que tuviera algo que no haya visto."

.

(Flashback)

Hace un año atrás en Fairy Tail estaban de viaje en unas aguas termales. Estaban los hombres por un lado y las mujeres por otro, claro que cada uno con sus hijos.

-Mira Shinji-nii. – decía un pequeño pelirrojo de ojos marrones al joven mago mientras se lanzaba de bomba.

-Jajaja, buena bomba Haru.

En el lado de los hombres estaban solo varones, tanto grandes como pequeños. Los infantes se divertían con sus padres, pero sobre todo con su hermano mayor.

-Y dime Shinji… - hablo Makarov con una sonrisa lasciva - ¿ya has visto el paraíso?

-Ni se te ocurra viejo. – gritaron los hombres.

-O vamos. Dejad que Shinji lo vea. Además, también podéis venir vosotros.

Los hombres se sonrojaron. Ya habían visto a sus mujeres desnudas, pero verlo de esa manera era excitante. Claro que tanto Shinji como los infantes no sabían a que se referían.

-Bien entonces. Sígueme Shinji. Vosotros – mirando a los infantes – quedaos aquí.

Los adultos se asomaron hasta las barras de madera que separaban las aguas termales y "escalaron" para observar. Al principio Shinji se opuso pero al final lo hizo. Su vista viajo hasta su amiga peliverde, que estaba desnuda jugando con las pequeñas. Al instante el mago se puso colorado mientras salía un montón de sangre de su nariz. Las mujeres se dieron cuenta de ello gracias a una peli azul oscura de ojos azules.

-¡Hola Shinji-nii!

La peliverde oscuro abrió los ojos como platos mientras miraba al joven mago, sonrojándose mientras gritaba y le disparaba, claro que las mujeres hicieron lo mismo. Los hombres se cayeron con sangre por su nariz y varios golpes.

-Gracias tíos y abuelo. – dijo el joven mago.

-De nada Shinji. – le dijeron los demás.

(Fin flashback)

.

Shinji se puso rojo y con un poco de sangre en su nariz al recordarlo. Después oyó como Asuka se acercaba y se limpió la nariz y quitó su sonrojo.

-Bien [Tercero]. Te enseñare como se vence a un Ángel. – dijo arrogantemente para empezar a caminar a su [EVA].

-"Pero si he derrotado a tres."

XXXXX

Durante un par de minutos no pasó nada, hasta que…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

El barco que estaba más atrasado y al Este exploto. Pocos segundos después otro barco exploto.

Una alarma sonó en todos los barcos, alertándolos.

-_Todas las naves, verifiquen distancia entre ustedes y apliquen maniobras evasivas_

-Reporten situación. - pidió el [Teniente]

-*El _'Clinbi'_ se hunde. El _'Titus Andronicus'_ no ha confirmado objetivo.*

-Mierda, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? – se preguntó el [Capitán].

-¡Hola! ¡Servicio de asistencia [NERV]! – entro Misato.

-¡Márchese de aquí! ¡Esto es una batalla! ¡No se permite el personal no autorizado!

Misato puso una sonrisa desafiante.

-Es solo mi humilde opinión y la de dos de mis pilotos pero, estamos 100% seguros de que es un Ángel.

Pero el [Capitán] y el [Teniente] la ignoraron.

-¡Todas las naves, fuego!

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Entonces empezaron a disparar al Ángel. Lo único que se podía ver era una gigantesca sombra en el mar moviéndose a una rapidez increíblemente rápida para su tamaño.

XXXXX

Cuando llegaron al [EVA] se metieron en este. Al entrar en la cabina Asuka se sentó en el asiento y Shinji se acomodó detrás suyo.

-"Es raro. Tengo casi la misma sensación que en mi [EVA]. Este también está vivo pero su presencia es distinta. Tendré que investigar más." – pensó extrañado Shinji.

-Ahora no estorbes idiota.

-Si si. – le dijo quitándole importancia.

Cuando inicio los sistemas salió una pantalla que ponía _ERROR_.

-Piensa en alemán. – masculló la pelirroja.

-Discúlpame Führer pero no se alemán… salvo esa palabra. – comentó con obvio sarcasmo.

-Idiota. – susurro y cambio para cambiar la interfaz a japonés.

Cuando él [EVA] se activó Misato habló por el intercomunicador.

-*¿Asuka?*

-Dime.

-*¿Shinji?*

-Aquí estoy.

-Dime Misato, ¿esta Kaji? – preguntó emocionada la chica para después cambiar a desilusión con la respuesta de la mujer.

-*Me temo que no. Ha dicho que tiene que hacer una entrega y se ha ido.* – dijo con tono de decepción.

-Vaya. Y yo que quería que me viera derrotando al Ángel.

Desde el [EVA] pudieron ver como un barco se destruía a causa del ángel.

El sexto ángel, Gaghiel, es un gigantesco ser acuático ictiforme con una gran mandíbula llena de afilados dientes. Su longitud es considerable, siendo de mayor extensión que un portaaviones grande, y su cuerpo tiene tonos sepia y marcas rojas. Posee una pequeña cara similar a la de Sachiel en su frente, y su núcleo se encuentra en el fondo de su garganta. Es extremadamente fuerte y veloz, y puede usar sus aletas para dañar los barcos. Al contrario que sus predecesores, no genera un [Campo AT] visible.

PUUUM

El Ángel cayó sobre el [EVA], destrozando la cubierta y la pista de aterrizaje del portaaviones. El pobre Kensuke se lamentaba ante tanto avión destrozado. El impacto fue tan grande que Asuka perdió el [Cuchillo Progresivo].

El Ángel volvió a agua para coger carrerilla. Entonces volvió a saltar fuera del agua para darle un mordisco pero él [EVA] lo evito, luego le dio una patada, mandándolo al agua de nuevo.

-No creo que salga de nuevo. – dijo Shinji.

-Pues entonces a por él.

El [EVA] salto hacia el agua después de ponerse el cable en la espalda.

-¿Y ahora? No podemos movernos bien en el agua. – dijo con obviedad Shinji.

¡-Pues piensa algo genio! – masculló enojada Asuka.

-¡Es tu culpa por imprudente! – le recriminó el mago.

El Ángel cogió al [EVA] y lo arrastro por el fondo marino, que estaba lleno de edificios. Después de varios ataques similares, el Ángel abrió la boca para morderlo, dejando descubierto su núcleo. Shinji le dijo que le mantuviera abierta la boca ya que tenía una idea. El [EVA] mantenía la boca del ángel abierto pero sin hacer nada más.

-¡¿Ahora que genio?! – preguntó histérica la pelirroja.

-¡Te quieres callar! – le grito, haciéndola callar – Ahora quiero que por nada del mundo te muevas.

Shinji sujeto las manos de Asuka que estaban en los controles y empezó a concentrarse. Alrededor del [EVA] se formaba una fina capa blanca que cada vez se hacía más intensa. El Ángel intentaba que el [EVA] le soltara para poder huir porque esa aura blanca le estaba dañando. Desde la cabina Asuka pudo ver esa fina capa y luego miro al joven concentrado.

-"¿Qué demonio?" – pensó intrigada.

-**Armagedón**. – murmuró el mago.

FLASH

En ese instante la capa que cubría al [EVA] se expandió con fuerza y velocidad destruyendo por entero al Ángel y su núcleo, pero sin llegar a dañar los barcos. Después de confirmar que había sido destruido Shinji se tumbó cansado en la cabina ante la atenta y asombrada mirada de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó en un susurro.

-Un truco. – dijo con una sonrisa.

El [EVA] ascendió hasta la superficie y se subió en un portaaviones. Shinji salió con gesto cansado del [EVA] seguido de Asuka.

-¿Estas bien Shinji? – preguntó preocupada Misato mientras le revisaba.

-Solo un poco cansado. Hacerlo dentro de otro [EVA] y sin ser yo el que lo mueve es muy cansado.

-Ven, será mejor que descanses.

Asuka miraba como Shinji se iba siendo ayudado por Misato.

-"¿Cómo ha hecho eso? ¿Quién demonios es él? Esto no acaba aquí [Tercero]." – fueron los pensamientos de la enojada pelirroja.

XXXXX

En una sala se encontraba Shinji descansando siendo alabado por sus amigos.

Luego de la lucha contra el Ángel, Misato se llevó a Touji, Shinji y Kensuke de vuelta a tierra. El día siguiente, sobre las dos de la noche, la flota llego a puerto. Allí descargaron a la [Unidad 02] y se la llevaron rumbo a los cuarteles de [NERV].

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

La mañana de ese día, en el instituto, se encontraban Touji, Kensuke y Shinji hablando sobre los acontecimientos de ayer, cerca de sus pupitres.

-Vaya mala suerte que tienes hermano. – dijo Touji – Puede ser hermosa pero su carácter le quita lo bonito.

-Y pensar que tendrás que verla cuando vayas a [NERV]. – dijo Kensuke.

-Tengo suerte de que apenas voy allí, salvo para las pruebas físicas, médicas y de sincronización. – dijo aliviado el mago.

-¡Atención, profesor entrando al aula! – informo Hikari, por lo que todos sus compañeros saludaron al profesor y se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres.

-Buenos días estudiantes. Hoy ha llegado una nueva estudiante procedente de Alemania. Espero que la tratéis bien. Por favor, pasa.

Ambos amigos asintieron para después mirar la entrada ya que alguien había entrado con el profesor. Abrieron los ojos a más no poder maldiciendo a todos los que conocían.

Los chicos abrieron los ojos a tope mientras soltaban silbidos y exclamaciones sobre la belleza y hermosura de la pelirroja, que llevaba su cabello suelto. La mayoría de las chicas tenían una mezcla de admiración y envidia. Hikari sonrió a su nueva compañera, ya con la idea de hacerse su amiga. Por su parte Rei miro a la pelirroja de reojo, examinándola, para volver su vista a la ventana.

-Encantada de conoceros. Me llamo Asuka Langley Soryu. – se presentó luego de escribir su nombre en la pizarra – Soy la piloto del [Evangelion 02], ¿alguna pregunta?

-Sí. - contestó el deportista, ganándose la atención de todos - ¿No está el manicomio al otro lado de la ciudad?

PAM

Nada más terminar la pregunta el borrador fue lanzado por la chica a la cara de Touji. Sip. Parece ser que los pobres iban a aguantarla mucho tiempo.

XXXXX

Mientras, en [NERV], se encontraban Misato y Ritsuko hablando.

-ES increíble. – dijo la rubia.

-¿El qué?

-La sincronización no es muy baja, en realidad está en la media, pero la energía que uso es la misma que usa Shinji en su [EVA]. Nace de él y también usa energía del [Evangelion]. Es increíble.

-"Esas son buenas noticias." – pensó alegre Misato.

XXXXX

En el despacho de Gendo Ikari, se encontraban tres hombres. Los dos mandamases de [NERV] y Kaji.

-Bueno, ese viaje fue algo agitado. – sonrió mientras dejaba un maletín bastante grande, pero no lo suficiente como para necesitar dos manos o ruedas, en la mesa de Gendo – Seguro que fue por causa de esto. Ya se ha restaurado hasta esta etapa. Esta sujeto en bakelita sólida, pero le puedo asegurar al 100% de que está vivo.

Gendo abrió el maletín y miro lo que estaba dentro. En medio del maletín había un ser muy pequeño en forma de embrión. Estaba rodeado por una caja de bakelita sólida, tal y como había dicho Kaji. Esa caja estaba rodeada por almohadilla para que, si el maletín sufría golpes, estos no afectaran al ser que había dentro.

-Es la llave del [Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana], ¿no es así? – preguntó el agente.

-Si. Este es el primer ser humano… - respondió Gendo – …Adam. – sonrió mirando al agente.

XXXXX

Al volver a la mansión, y después de un día horrible en clase, Shinji se encontró con una visita muy agradable.

-Hola hijo. ¿Cómo te va?

La persona que lo saludo era Alzack Connell.

-¡!

El castaño se quedó en shock. Los que estaban ahí era el matrimonio, Asuka y Jack, él bebe.

-Papa, mama. – susurró con asombro.

-¡Shinji! – exclamó Asuka, saliendo de Dios sabe dónde.

-¡Asuka! – exclamó también el castaño.

Ambos se abrazaron con ganas hasta que Shinji oyó una voz que lo reclamaba. Supo que era su padre sin siquiera verle.

-Hola Jack, ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó mientas sostenía al pequeño bebe peliverde oscuro. Este le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Parece que tenemos visita. – dijo sonriente Misato desde la mesa – Ya nos hemos presentado. – le aclaró al chico.

-Agradecemos que este cuidando de Shinji. – agradeció Bisca a la mujer.

-No tiene nada que agradecer. Es un gusto.

-Ya. – murmuró Asuka, observando fijamente a Misato, haciendo que esta se riera nerviosa.

Shinji preparo la cena con Asuka y se sentaron a comer.

-Entonces, ¿vosotros habéis venido a investigar? – preguntó el joven mago.

-Por ahora. Según nos informó el [Maestro], irán llegando más de nuestros compañero. Al parecer la cosa es más grave de lo que creíamos. – aclaró Alzack.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Misato.

-Según la maestra Mavis, los magos oscuros son muy poderosos y están detrás de [SEELE] y [NERV].

-¿Trabajan con ellos? – no pudo ocultar su asombro.

-No. No quieren nada con ellos, pero me temo que la llegada de Shinji ha cambiado eso. Al parecer ahora están con [SEELE] pero no con [NERV]. Parece que quieren que el [Comandante] no sepa nada de nosotros y nuestra magia. – volvió a hablar Bisca.

-Esto no es bueno. – murmuró, observando su bote de cerveza.

-Desde luego, pero Mavis lo tenía calculado. Según se ponga la cosa más peligrosa vendrán nuestros amigos. Hasta entonces somos solo nosotros.

-¿Eso quiere decir que os quedareis? – preguntó ilusionado Shinji.

-¡Por supuesto! – gritó Asuka.

-¡Genial!

Al acabar la cena se ducharon y cada uno se fue a su habitación. La de Asuka estaba al lado de la de Shinji.

-"Esto es bueno. Por fin podre estar con Asuka... ¡d-digo con mi familia! ¡Sí, eso! Mejor me duermo."

XXXXX

A la mañana siguiente Misato fue a llamar a Shinji ya que era raro que no estuviera ya despierto.

-Oye Shinji es hora de… ¡!

Misato puso una sonrisa pícara ante lo que vio. En la cama del chico estaba éste durmiendo y Asuka usando su pecho como almohada. Ambos vestidos con sus respectivos pijamas, mal pensados.

-Oh que monos. – y les hizo una foto con su móvil – Sera mejor que los despierte. – se acercó hasta su lado en completo silencio, agachándose y entonces… - ¡Arriba tortolitos!

Ambos jóvenes pegaron un grito y se incorporaron en la cama hasta casi caerse. Alzack y Bisca, que escucharon los gritos, corrieron hasta la habitación de Shinji para mirarlos asombrados. Alzack cambio a un gesto celoso de padre ultra súper mega protector mientras que Bisca ya pensaba en la futura boda.

-¡¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?! ¡Shinji, pensaba que me respetabas! – exclamó Alzack en un ataque de celos paternos.

-¿Eh? – ambos jóvenes lo miraron confusos para luego mirarse entre si - ¡Ah! ¡¿Tú que haces en mi cama?! ¡Esta es mi cama! – exclamaron ambos sonrojados hasta las raíces de sus cabellos.

-Asuka, cielo, es la cama de Shinji.

La aludida se puso aún más roja y salió disparada de la habitación a la suya.

-"No le queda mal el pelo suelto." – pensaba el joven mago al observar como el cabello de su amiga se agitaba con cada movimiento - … - su cuerpo tembló ante la mirada asesina de su padre.

Después de ese pequeño y gracioso incidente todos fueron a desayunar.

-¿Y qué haréis ahora? – preguntó Shinji.

-Asuka empezara mañana las clases en un grado mayor al tuyo. – le dijo Misato.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial! – no pudo ocultar su entusiasmo.

-¡¿A que si?! ¡Ahora podremos vernos hasta en la escuela! – sonrió Asuka.

Shinji asintió para luego notar la mirada oscura de Alzack, cosa que le dio miedo.

-Cariño, deja de intimidar a Shinji. – le dijo su esposa sonriente mientras daba de comer a Jack.

XXXXX

Ya en la escuela Shinji se encontraba con sus dos amigos hablando de la pelirroja.

-Tío no podría estar en otro lado. ¿Por qué tenía que estar aquí? ¿Que hemos hecho para semejante castigo? – preguntó al aire el deportista.

-No todo es malo. - dijo Kensuke llamando la atención de los otros dos – Al menos consigo esto. – dijo sacando un puñado de billetes.

-¡¿De dónde cojones has sacado eso?! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-Sacándoles fotos. Se venden muy bien. Es una lástima que no saque lo demente que es.

-Sin duda. – afirmaron.

-Desgraciadamente seguro que me la encuentro en [NERV]. – se quejó con desgana Shinji.

-¿Pruebas? – preguntó curioso Kensuke.

-Así es.

-Lo siento por ti hermano. – le consoló Touji.

Cuando estaba por salir de la escuela Shinji se encontró con Asuka seguida de un montón de estudiantes. Shinji suspiró, resignado.

-Vaya [Tercero]. ¿Qué se siente estar en mi presencia? – preguntó arrogante la pelirroja.

-Pues es agobiante. ¿No te molesta toda esa gente? – observó a todos sus seguidores con clara molestia.

-Para nada. Somos pilotos, es normal que tengamos fama.

-A mí no me agrada estar rodeado de esa manera.

-¿Y cómo te gusta? –le preguntó enfadada.

-Me gusta estar rodeado de mi familia. – le contesto con simpleza.

Ambos jóvenes notaron a cierta peli azul sentada de forma tranquila.

-¿La [Primera]? – preguntó Asuka, observándola.

-Rei Ayanami. No es muy sociable, además de extraña. – le advirtió Shinji.

Asuka, haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia, se acercó hasta la peli azul. Esta estaba muy tranquila leyendo un libro hasta que noto una sombra que le impedía leer.

-¿Tu eres la [Primera Elegida]? Seamos amigas. – le propuso sonriente.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Rei sin entender.

-Porque es conveniente.

-Si él [Comandante] me lo ordena, lo hare.

-Eres rara. – susurró Asuka mientras se alejaba de la chica con sus fans detrás de ella.

XXXXX

Por la tarde Shinji fue a hacer sus pruebas físicas y médicas en [NERV]. No le gustaba nada ese lugar y hacia lo posible por estar el menos tiempo posible hay dentro. Después de hacer sus pruebas físicas llego hasta la sala de entrenamiento donde se encontró con diez hombres corpulentos y musculosos, además de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué haces aquí Asuka? – le pregunto confundido.

-Dicen que eres capaz de derrotarlos a todos. Quiero ver cómo te dan una paliza, [Tercero]. – le dijo entre arrogante y furiosa.

-Ahhh. Cuando queráis. – suspiró resignado. No tenía ganas de pelear verbalmente con ella.

-*Adelante.* – dijo Gendo desde el altavoz.

Primero se lanzaron cuatro contra el mago, que ágilmente los esquivaba o bloqueaba sus golpes. Con un golpe en el estómago los fue derrotando uno a uno. Los seis que faltaban se le lanzaron encima con toda su velocidad y fuerza. El joven mago se escurría como podía y golpeaba con fuerza. No tardo ni cinco minutos en acabar con todos sus oponentes.

-Bueno. Pues ya está. – dijo mientras se disponía a marcharse.

-¡Quieto ahí [Tercero]! ¡Aun quedo yo! – exclamó la pelirroja.

-O por Dios. – murmuró derrotado – Dime que he hecho para recibir este castigo. – rogó al techo.

Se volvió y se puso en pose de defensa. Asuka se lanzó hacia el con un puñetazo derecho que Shinji esquivo con facilidad. La pelirroja siguió lanzando puñetazos dirigidos a su cara que el mago esquivaba con facilidad. Al ver que no funcionaba decidió darle una patada corrediza que Shinji esquivo con un pequeño salto. Asuka uso su impulso para darle una patada ascendente que el mago bloqueo agarrándole la pierna. Acto seguido la impulso con fuerza hacia arriba haciendo que la pelirroja perdiera el equilibrio.

-Sera mejor que lo dejemos aquí. – le dijo con tono cansado.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡He sido entrenada por los mejores desde pequeña! ¡No pienso perder!

-Yo también he sido entrenados por los mejores. No estás a mi nivel.

Asuka, colérica, se lanzó con velocidad hacia Shinji, pero este lo esquivo y le dio un golpe en el estómago…

PAM

Sacándole el aire y haciendo que se arrodillara.

-*Envíen a los robots.* – ordenó Gendo.

-"¿Robots?" – se preguntaron ambos pilotos.

-*¿Qué va a hacer [Comandante]?* – exigió saber Misato.

-*Quiero ver sus habilidades.*

-*Pero su contrato…*

-*No le he pedido que me las muestre.* – dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Cuando se dispuso a salir vio que salían en total veinte robots. Eran simples pero tenían armas de fuego.

-¿Qué significa esto, Gendo? – preguntó frio el mago.

-*Nada. Quiero ver hasta donde llegas, claro que la piloto puede salir herida.*

-Hijoputa. – masculló con ira.

La furia de Shinji iba creciendo y se pudo observar como aparecía la misma capa blanca que uso contra el anterior ángel.

-*Analice doctora.* – ordenó Fuyutsuki.

No pudo analizar mucho porque el mago uso su técnica **Armagedón,** destruyendo los robots, sin dañar a Asuka, y los cristales de la sala.

CRASH

Los que había dentro se cubrieron para evitar que los vidrios les dañaran. Después de la explosión vieron como con mucha rapidez Shinji saltaba dentro de la sala y golpeaba fuertemente a Gendo con un puñetazo.

PAM

PUM

El adulto salió volando hasta estrellarse contra la pared y caer al suelo. Al intentar incorporarse vio una espada de luz que estaba a un milímetro de su cuello.

-¡Esto es insubordinación piloto! – grito el anciano [Sub Comandante].

-¡Cállate! – le grito sin mirarle – Vuelve a hacer una gilipollez como esa y te aseguro que yo mismo te matare. – murmuró.

Dicho esto le hizo un pequeño corte en su cuello, del cual empezó a caer un poco de sangre. Era una muestra de que lo decía en serio. Después Shinji salió de la sala junto con Misato. Gendo se llevó una mano al cuello y vio que estaba manchado por su sangre.

-¿Qué ha averiguado doctora? – le preguntó incorporándose mientras se iba para ponerse hielo en su mandíbula.

-No mucho. La energía fluye de él y el la transforma en lo que desea. No podemos hacerlo nosotros porque la energía seria inestable, además de que es energía del piloto. Si intentamos arrebatársela moriría. No he podido averiguar más porque la onda de energía destruyo las maquinas.

-Bien, pero quiero reproducir esa energía doctora. Averigüe como hacerlo. – y dicho esto salió de la sala.

-"Bien hecho Shinji. Has hecho lo que nadie se ha atrevido hasta ahora." – pensó Fuyutsuki con una pequeña sonrisa – "Debes estar orgullosa de tu hijo Yui."

XXXXX

Shinji entro a los vestuarios y mientras se duchaba Misato le hablaba.

-Eso ha sido imprudente. Lo más posible es que te arresten.

-Pueden intentarlo. Y he hecho lo que tenía que hacer. El muy imbécil se lo merecía. Además, no creo que me quite el puesto de piloto, sabe que me necesita.

-Puede ser. Pero ten cuidado Shinji.

-Lo tendré.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

Shinji se fue, junto a Asuka (FT), al colegio. Según avanzaban en el centro escolar, los jóvenes se les quedaban viendo, ya que nunca habían visto a una joven peliverde oscura. Asuka tenía el pelo suelto, normalmente lo lleva trenzado. Shinji la acompaño hasta la sala del director donde le dieron el horario y el número de su aula. Salieron del despacho y Shinji la acompaño a su aula. Cuando estaba por entrar Shinji se marchó a la suya, no sin antes decirle…

-Te veré aquí en el recreo.

-Ok.

Al llegar a su clase todos los chicos fueron directos a preguntarle sobre la chica nueva. Algunos comentarios enfadaron tanto a Shinji que le envió una mirada de _'vuelve a decir eso y te mato'_. Después sus dos amigos se acercaron hasta él.

-¿Y quién es la nueva hermano? – preguntó Touji con gran interés.

-Se llama Asuka Connell y es mi amiga de toda la vida. – respondió sonriente y alegre.

-No jodas, menuda suerte tienes. Es sin duda una belleza. – alabó Kensuke.

-Y no solo eso. – sonrió arrogante – Es la mejor tiradora que he visto, además de una buena luchadora y por supuesto es muy inteligente.

-Es perfecta. Dentro de pocos años será una diosa. – murmuraron ambos amigos.

-Así que conoces a la nueva [Tercero]. – dijo Asuka (EV) que había escuchado la conversación.

-Así es.

-No es para tanto. – dijo como si no fuera na.

-Pues tiene lo que a ti te falta. – sonrió el castaño.

-¿Y es? – le dijo con ojos entrecerrados.

-Que no tiene tu horrible carácter ni personalidad. – le dijo con claro tono de burla.

La pelirroja se enfureció e intento golpearlo, pero Shinji le sujeto la muñeca sin problemas. Se miraron desafiantes y cada uno fue a su escritorio debido a que el profesor entró en el aula.

* * *

Re editado.


	7. Sincronizados

Ni Evangelion ni Fairy Tail son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: Asuka (EV) siempre ha sido así, intento plasmarla lo mejor posible. Tenía que verla desnuda si o si, sino no sería un "hombre" de FT. Habrá follones entre ambas Asuka jejeje.

Darklito: me alegra que te guste :). Y entre esas dos habrá rivalidad al instante.

Zafir09: tenía que ser celosa, solo piensa en las tías que tiene: Juvia, Mirajane, Wendy, Erza, Lucy, etc. Con Rei, poco a poco. Con lo de que Asuka (FT) se quede con Shinji, ya lo veras muajajajajaja. Asuka (EV) joderá si o si, ya verás jejeje.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-**Técnicas **

Cuando estén juntas:

Asuka (FT) o Asuka C. = Asuka de Fairy Tail Asuka (EV) o Asuka L. = Asuka de Evangelion

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 6:

**SINCRONIZADOS**

* * *

Cuanto llego el recreo Shinji salió corriendo de clase seguido por sus dos amigos. Al llegar a la clase de Asuka (FT) se encontró con que estaba rodeada de chicos que no dejaban de lanzarle piropos, invitaciones para salir y alguna que otra cosa para adultos. De repente notaron un aura asesina y miraron al culpable. Shinji estaba más que furioso. Si las miradas matasen, todos ellos estarán tres metros bajo tierra.

Los jóvenes se fueron separando de Asuka lentamente, asustados por el castaño. La peliverde no tardo en irse corriendo hasta donde Shinji. Cuando llego salió del aula dejando solo al mago, los amigos de este escoltaban a Asuka.

-La próxima vez que alguno de vosotros se le ocurra volver a acercarse o decirle algo… puede darse por muerto. – advirtió.

Para el tono uso el tono amenazador que le había enseñado Erza, provocando que los chicos se mearan encima. Dicho esto salió del aula encontrándose con Touji y Kensuke, los cuales protegían a su amiga del resto de varones. Una vez que estuvieron juntos, los cuatro fueron hasta su lugar de siempre, que era la sombra de un gran árbol, y empezaron a charlar y comer.

-Me sorprendéis. – le dijo Shinji a sus amigos – Normalmente estaríais como los demás. – se burló

-Hermano, uno no le puede robar la novia a su amigo. Está en el Código de los Colegas.- dijo Touji con voz de sabio haciendo sonrojar a ambos - ¿Es que no sabes quién es Barney de Como conocí a vuestra madrecita?

-Creo que no era así. – le dijo Kensuke.

-Bah.

-¡No somos novios! – exclamaron ambos magos.

-¿Ah no? – pregunto Kensuke con una sonrisa marca Mirajane.

-"No me gusta esa mirada." – pensaron ambos magos.

-¿Entonces por qué te has puesto así con los chicos del salón? A eso se le llama celar.

-Esto... – los dos estaban nerviosos, intentando buscar una excusa.

-¿Puedo sentarme? – preguntó una voz ajena al grupo.

Los chicos dirigieron su mirada a la persona que les había preguntado, encontrándose con la cara de Rei.

-¿Rei? – preguntaron al unísono, asombrados.

-Si es molestia…

-No, para nada. Siéntate con nosotros. – le dijo Shinji sonriente, palmeando el suelo a su lado.

La peli azul se sentó junto a los demás mientras se comía su almuerzo. Asuka (FT) no sentía a Rei como _'enemiga'_ (pa quitarle a Shinji jejeje) debido a que sabía quién era realmente. Miro con lastima a su amigo mago al saber que él no sabía quién era realmente la peli azul.

Desde que Shinji la ayudo a salir del [EVA], Rei ha ido cambiando poco a poco su personalidad. Su voz seguía siendo monótona pero sus gestos iban cambiando, a veces podían ver una pequeña sonrisa. Touji y Kensuke se quedaban embobados cada vez que Ayanami sonreía diciendo que era el ser más hermoso que habían visto.

Desde la lejanía Asuka (EV) veía con asco y celos esa escena mientras se comía su almuerzo, rodeado de sus inseparables fans. Cuando las dos Asuka se encontraron surgió el odio al instante. Era casi imposible que se convirtieran en amigas. Sobre todo porque gracias a Asuka (FT) la Asuka (EV) había perdido parte de su fama en la escuela.

* * *

_**Centro de Investigación de NERV – muchos días después**_

Ritsuko se encontraba estudiando los datos sobre el Ángel acuático y la batalla del [Evangelion 02]. Se encontraba bastante centrada en todos los datos, hasta que sintió como alguien la abrazaba muy cariñosamente. Al principio se sorprendió ante el tacto, pero luego suspiro con cansancio al reconocer la voz.

-Has perdido peso.

La voz era la de Kaji.

-¿Tú crees? – sonrió con pesadez.

-Estás viviendo un amor no correspondido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

El hombre cogió suavemente su barbilla y la giro lentamente para que le viera.

-Porque aquellos que tienen un lunar en el camino de las lágrimas están destinados a derramarlas.

-¿Vas a seducirme? – desvió la mirada hacia arriba, sonriendo – Me temo que no funcionara porque hay una cara muy fea mirando desde afuera.

Kaji se apartó al instante, enderezándose. Ambos vieron al frente. Misato estaba apoyada en el cristal, mirando asesinamente al hombre. Kaji solo sonrió enormemente al ver a la mujer moverse.

-Je. Tiempo sin vernos, Kaji. Parece que no has cambiado en absoluto. – Kaji cogió un vaso de café y se apoyó en el escritorio – Pero parece que te has vuelto más descuidado.

-Era un estúpido… y sigue siéndolo. – comento Misato, entrando en el lugar – Ya que transfirieron a la [Unidad 02], ¿por qué no te vas a casa? – pregunto con molestia.

-Me notificaron mi transferencia esta mañana, así que me quedare. Podremos salir juntos, como en los viejos tiempos.

Misato temblaba de la ira.

-¡¿Quién querría…?!

NIOOOOO NIOOOOO NIOOOOO

Entonces la alarma de ataque de Ángel empezó a sonar.

-¿Ataque enemigo?

XXXXX

Misato, Ritsuko y Kaji corrieron al [Centro de Mando] del [Dogma Central].

-*Reporte del crucero _'Haruna'. _– se oyó la voz del [Capitán] del crucero – Detectamos un objeto gigantesco cerca de la península de Kii. Enviamos datos.*

-Datos recibidos analizados. – dijo Hyuga. En la pantalla apareció un mensaje – Patrón sanguíneo azul. Definitivamente es un Ángel.

Al confirmarse que se trataba del enemigo, Kozo Fuyutsuki empezó a dar órdenes a to quisqui.

-¡Todo el personal, a sus puestos de batalla!

XXXXX

En un par de aviones se encontraban la [Unidad 01 y 02]. Los aviones de transporte [EVA] se dirigirán a la costa para enfrentarse al Ángel.

-Escuchad. Enfrentaremos al Ángel antes de que toque tierra. ¿Entendido? – dijo Misato por micrófono.

-*Si* - respondieron Asuka y Shinji al unísono.

-La [Unidad 00 y 03] se turnaran para atacar continuamente. Será una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Entendido?

-*Si*

-*¿Por qué he de ir con este idiota a mi primer combate aquí?* – pregunto con odio la alemana.

-*Eso debería decirlo yo.* - le contestó el castaño en el mismo tono.

-*¡Cállate imbécil!*

-*Bésame el culo.*

Antes de que ambos se peleasen llego Misato para calmar el ambiente.

-¿Os importaría parar de una vez? ¡Estáis a punto de enfrentaros a un Ángel! ¡Así que cerrad el pico!

-*… entendido.*

-"Estos dos me van a sacar canas verdes"

XXXXX

Los [EVAS] se soltaron de los aviones y cayeron a tierra. En la orilla de la costa. Allí les colocaron los [Cables Umbilicales].

Pocos segundos después apareció el Ángel, surgiendo del mar. El séptimo Ángel, Israfel. Tiene una apariencia vagamente humanoide, con un cuerpo lejanamente parecido al de Sachiel y una cara similar a un taijitu.

Asuka saco el cuchillo progresivo de su [EVA] y se lanzó rápidamente contra este…

SLASH

Partiéndolo por la mitad.

-*Mira esto [Tercero]. Así es como se elimina a un Ángel rápido y efectivo.* - sonrió con arrogancia la pelirroja.

-*Ya.* - murmuró sin creerle. Algo le escamaba – "Oh mierda" ¡Cuidado! – le grito.

Entonces ocurrió algo que nadie se esperaba. El Ángel partido empezó a temblar. De cada parte partida empezó a surgir otra segunda parte. Al final el Ángel partido se convirtió en un dúo. Un nuevo dúo al que denominaron Alfa y Beta. Las dos entidades son idénticas en apariencia al original, salvo en el color, ya que Alfa es dorado y Beta es plateado. Aunque son independientes el uno al otro, actúan en completa sincronización. Poseen garras afiladas y un débil rayo de energía.

-¡¿QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO?! – exclamó enojadísima Misato.

En ese momento, entre los dos Ángeles tomaron a la [Unidad 02] por los brazos y la lanzaron a una velocidad sorprendente en contra de la [Unidad 01]. Lamentablemente el [EVA] del mago fue dañado debido a que le clavó el cuchillo en el estómago. Aunque bajo la sincronización con su [EVA], Shinji no pudo evitar sentir dolor cuando se le incrusto el cuchillo.

XXXXX

Luego de recuperar los dañados [EVAS] y a sus pilotos, Kozo Fuyutsuki reunió a los cuatro pilotos, Kaji, Maya, Aoba y Hyuga donde se mostraron imágenes de la batalla contra el Ángel.

-A las 10:58:15 AM de hoy la [Unidad 02] fue atacada por el objetivo A, quien se separó del original y fue hundida a dos kilómetros de la bahía de Suruga después de haber sido gravemente dañada. Veinte segundos más tarde, la [Unidad 01], atacada por el objetivo B, fue también inmovilizada. – explico detalladamente Maya – [NERV] aborto la operación a las 11:03 AM y cedió el mando a las fuerzas de la [ONU].

-Esto es humillante. – comento con seriedad Kozo.

Kaji estaba aguantándose las ganas de reír.

-A las 11:05 AM atacaron a los objetivos con una [Bomba N2]. – siguió explicando Maya.

-Tendremos que dibujar los mapas otra vez. – comento con cansancio Ritsuko.

-Tuvieron éxito incinerando el 28% de sus componentes. Retardaron sus movimientos. Es cuestión de días que vuelva a atacar. – termino de explicar.

-Bueeeeeeeno. Al menos ganaron algo de tiempo para preparar otro plan. – comento Kaji.

Kozo se puso de pie.

-Escúchenme pilotos, ¿entienden cuál es su trabajo? – pregunto con seriedad.

-¿Para pilotar [EVAS]? – pregunto la alemana.

-Para derrotar Ángeles.

-¿Entonces no este no está muerto?

-Nop. Solo retrasado. Eso nos da tiempo a pensar el plan. Yo digo que sería bueno que trabajarais juntos, los dos. – les dijo Kaji a ambos pilotos.

-Ese es un buen plan Señor Kaji. Se lo dejo a usted. Bien pues, hasta el día del ataque vosotros dos tendréis que aprender a sincronizaros. – ordeno el anciano.

-¿Y eso por qué? – pregunto enojada la alemana.

-Porque es una orden directa. – dicho esto el anciano salió de la sala.

La alemana miro con odio a Shinji para después salir de la sala hecha una furia. Una vez todos se marcharon, Shinji fue guiado por Kaji hasta el huerto del hombre, donde podían hablar tranquilos.

-Deberías ser más amable con Asuka. Es demasiado orgullosa y es difícil tratar con ella, sobre todo cuando pasa algo que a ella no le gusta. – le explicó mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

-Lo siento Kaji, pero yo no me quedo callado. Eso me enseñaron. Ahora el problema será conseguir trabajar con ella.

-Podría quedarse en tu mansión hasta que derrotéis al Ángel. – sugirió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡¿Estas de coña?! ¡¿Tú sabes la que se liaría?! – exclamó con horror.

-¿Lo dices por tu novia? – preguntó burlón.

-Sí, digo ¡NO!

-Ya. Seguro que si se lo explicas entenderá, a no ser que quieras ensayar la sincronización en [NERV].

Ante esas palabras Shinji acepto que Asuka se quedara en su mansión hasta el ataque.

XXXXX

Una vez de vuelta en la mansión, Shinji le hablo a Misato del plan de Kaji y luego lo hablo con su familia. Al principio la única en protestar fue Asuka (FT), pero Shinji consiguió calmarla y explicarle el plan y el donde seria si no era en su casa.

Al llegar la noche el joven mago se encontraba solo en la mansión. Asuka (FT) se había ido con sus nuevas amigas mientras sus padres investigaban a los magos oscuros. El pequeño Jack se encontraba durmiendo en la habitación de sus padres. Al ir a su habitación se encontró con todas sus cosas en el pasillo. Al entrar se encontró con un montón de cajas que no eran suyas.

-¡¿Qué cojones?! – exclamó furioso.

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación [Tercero]? – preguntó la alemana, apareciendo de repente.

-Esta es mi habitación. – le dijo tranquilo, intentando que no le saliera la vena sádica.

-Me temo que no. Esta es la mía. – se encogió de hombros, sonriendo arrogante.

-Mira listilla – se le estaba acabando la paciencia – esta es mi casa y aquí mando yo. Si estás aquí es porque no quiero hacer la sincronización en [NERV], así que o me obedeces o atente a las consecuencias. – siguió tranquilo, pero con una vena palpitante en la frente.

-Inténtalo [Tercero]. – le retó.

No necesito más palabras. A los pocos minutos se encontraban las cosas de Asuka en una habitación lejana a la del mago mientras que la pelirroja estaba encerrada con sus cosas sin poder salir de ahí.

XXXXX

Al pasar un par de horas estaban todos reunidos, la familia Connell, Misato y Shinji, cenando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Oye Shinji, ¿y Asuka? – le preguntó Misato.

La mujer estaba extrañada de no haber visto a la pelirroja.

-Hmmm, creo que estará aún en su habitación. – dijo llevándose la mano a la barbilla, sonriendo como malo de película.

Misato se levantó y se fue a abrir la habitación de la pelirroja. En cuanto lo hizo, una ráfaga roja salió disparada hacia donde se encontraba Shinji con ganas de matarlo.

Ya en el salón el mago estaba sentado tranquilo, sin inmutarse a la alemana. Cuando esta iba a darle un golpe noto un cañón de un arma de fuego apuntándola. Se giró y vio a la peliverde apuntándole.

-Le tocas y te hago otro agujero. – le advirtió la Connell.

Esto lo dijo con una expresión tan fría que la alemana se alejó del mago a paso lento. No solo estaba furiosa con ella por como trataba a Shinji, sino porque supo que por su culpa Shinji salió herido en el último ataque del Ángel.

-Bien. Ahora podremos hablar tranquilamente. – se escuchó la voz de Kaji entrando por la puerta principal de la mansión – Asuka… esto será complicado. – murmuró mirando a ambas Asuka - ¡Ya se! Tú serás Asuka C. y tu Asuka L. – sonrió con orgullo ante su idea.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó Misato sin entender.

-Por los apellidos. El de la peliverde empieza por C. y el de la pelirroja empieza por L.

Todos miraron asombrados a Kaji por tener una solución tan fácil… y a la vez tan estúpida.

-Y bien, ¿cómo derrotaremos a este ángel? – preguntó Shinji, temeroso de la idea del hombre.

-Con una coreografía. – respondió Misato sonriente.

-¡¿?!

-¡¿Estas de broma?! – exclamó Asuka.

-Fue idea de Kaji. – acusó la peli morada.

-Durante los próximos seis días tendréis que vivir juntos para conseguir la sincronización. – empezó a explicar Kaji - El objetivo es que consigáis hacer una coreografía perfectamente sincronizados, de este modo tendremos una oportunidad contra el Ángel. Por lo que sabemos el Ángel se puede dividir un sinfín de veces, por lo que necesitaremos vencerlo de un golpe.

-¡No podéis hacer eso! ¡Un hombre y una mujer de edades similares no pueden vivir juntos! - gritó indignada la alemana.

-Concuerdo con ella. – afirmó la maga peliverde.

Si podía evitarlo no dejaría que la alemana viviera con Shinji.

-No creo que ocurra nada. Además estáis vosotros – señalo a la familia Connell – para evitar malos rollos.

-En eso tiene razón. – asintió Bisca.

-Si no hay más remedio. – murmuró Alzack.

-Además, solo serán seis días, no es tanto tiempo. Y no tendréis que ir a clases. – terminó de decir Misato, intentando darles ánimos.

-¡Un momento! – Interrumpió Asuka C. – ¿Me estás diciendo que ellos no tendrán que ir a clase para ensayar la coreografía? – Misato asintió – Ok. Yo tampoco iré a clases.

Sus padres iban a replicar pero prefirieron mantenerse cayados. La única que protesto fue Asuka L.

-¿Y por qué no vas a ir? ¿Acaso crees que te quitare al novio? – preguntó arrogante.

-No tengo nada que temer por eso. Temería más que TÚ intentaras hacerle algo a él.

-¡¿Cómo has dicho?! – gritó indignada.

-¿Acaso estas sorda?

-"A mi madre la que se viene." – pensaron los adultos y Shinji.

* * *

_**Varios días después**_

A partir del día siguiente, Shinji y Asuka (EV) empezaron a hacer de todo juntos excepto dormir. Misato quería incluirlo, pero una escopeta apuntando a su cara le hizo deshacer esa idea.

Al cuarto día Touji, Kensuke e Hikari fueron a la mansión de Shinji para preguntar porque no ha ido esos días a clases… y más que na por preguntar si sabía algo de su amiga,_ 'la diosa peliverde'_, como la apodaban en clases. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se abrió la puerta y vieron que la que abrió fue Asuka (EV).

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, demonio?! – exclamó Touji incrédulo.

-Genial. Dos de los tres chiflados. – masculló enojada - Lo que haga aquí no es tu asunto.

-Lo es porque mi amigo vive aquí. – dijo Touji con claro disgusto.

-¿Quién es Asuka L? – se escuchó una voz desde adentro.

-¡Que no me digas así!

Los tres chicos abrieron aún más los ojos al ver que tanto Shinji como Asuka iban vestidos completamente iguales.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Nos traiciono! ¡Destruyo nuestra fraternidad! – exclamaron horrorizados Touji y Kensuke.

-¿Pero qué…? – el castaño no entendía nada.

-¡Esto no está bien! ¡Estáis viviendo en pecado! – exclamó furiosa Hikari.

-Vaya. Parece que ya estamos todos.

La ultima en hablar fue Misato, que se asomó por la puerta junto con Rei y Asuka (FT). El grupo entró en el amplio salón y ahí le explicaron que hacían y porque lo hacían, además de aclarar algunas cosas. Shinji, mientras tanto, jugaba con Jack, que se entretenía con un plástico de burbujas, de estas que empiezas a explotarlas y no paras.

-Recapitulemos. – empezó a hablar Kensuke – Estáis haciendo ejercicios de sincronización entre vosotros dos para hacer un ataque coordinado para derrotar al Ángel y por eso vivís juntos.

Ambos pilotos asintieron.

-Y tu estas aquí con tu familia porque tus padres son los padres adoptivos de nuestro hermano. – le dijo Touji a Asuka (FT), la cual asintió - En serio. Esto de diferencia a ambas Asuka cansa.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo. – murmuró Hikari con los ojos cerrados – Lamento haberos juzgado mal. – dijo apenada mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Nosotros igual hermano. – Touji y Kensuke imitaron a la delegada de clase – Pensábamos que estabas con la demonio y habías traicionado a tu amiga. Menos mal que no es así.

-¡C-callaos! – exclamó sonrojado.

Después de hablar un rato más Shinji y Asuka L. fueron a hacer su ejercicio de sincronización, que consistía básicamente en un juego de baile. Se escuchaba una canción solamente, pero tenían que conseguir hacerlo perfecto, conseguir la mayor sincronización. Después de un rato lo único que se oía eran los gritos de la alemana diciendo que Shinji lo hacía de pena. Por suerte Jack estaba tan a lo suyo con el plástico de burbujas, por lo que no hacía caso.

-Bueno. Si nuestro futuro depende de que estos dos consigan sincronizarse solo nos queda una opción. – murmuró Kensuke serio para después ponerse melodramático – Ha sido un placer conoceros amigos míos. Señorita Misato, gracias por dejarme haberla conocido.

-¡Cállate idiota! – le grito la alemana – ¡Misato no puedo hacerlo por su culpa!

-¿Mi culpa? – preguntó Shinji con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Exacto! ¡No pienso bajar mi nivel para que tú puedas seguirme!

-Rei. – la llamo Shinji – ¿Podrías, por favor?

La peli azul se acercó y se puso dónde estaba antes Asuka L. y ambos empezaron a bailar. La pelirroja veía como ambos estaban perfectamente sincronizados. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, su furia iba creciendo. Al final, al terminar, salió corriendo de la sala, dando un fuerte portazo al salir.

-Shinji, creo que deberías ir a buscarla. – le pidió Hikari.

-Lo siento pero no pienso hacerlo. Demasiado le he aguantado y ya me he hartado. – dicho esto salió al jardín trasero con Jack, siendo seguido de Touji y Kensuke.

-Iré yo a hablar con ella. – murmuró la peliverde con desgana.

Ante las palabras de la peliverde, Misato e Hikari la miraban asombradas ya que no esperaban tal cosa, y menos de ella. Rei la miraba con su mirada de siempre pero con una pequeña sonrías en sus labios.

-"¿Por qué sonrió? Desde que Shinji me salvo me he notado extraña. No me gusta como lo trata la [Segunda Elegida], pero si como lo trata Connell. Me agrada mucho."

Esos fueron los pensamientos de la peli azul. Entonces salió junto con Misato e Hikari al jardín trasero y empezó a jugar con Jack, que parece que le cogió confianza.

XXXXX

Asuka (EV) se encontraba en un parque no muy alejado de la mansión, sentada apoyada en un árbol. Pensaba todo lo que había tenido que pasar hasta ahora. Cuando era pequeña su madre se volvió loca y la ignoraba por una muñeca. Luego se suicidó junto a dicha muñeca. Después de eso trabajo muy duro para llegar a ser la mejor piloto de [Evangelion] del mundo. Se sacó un título universitario, entrenó con los mejores e hizo todo lo posible para ser la mejor del mundo. Y ahora llegaba un idiota que nunca se subió a un [EVA] y derrota a todos los Ángeles sin problemas. Listo, rápido, valiente y otras "cualidades", por no decir sus trucos de magia. Se sentía frustrada y dolida. Todo lo que ella hizo no valía nada.

-Cómo te odio [Tercero]. – masculló con odio.

-Creo que el sentimiento es mutuo. – dijo una voz a su espalda.

Eso voz no era la de Shinji. La pelirroja se giró y vio que se trataba de la peliverde, su máximo rival femenino, por encima de Rei.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí? – claramente el tono de la pregunta no era bonito.

-No creas que estoy aquí por gusto. – le dijo en el mismo tono – Estoy aquí para llevarte de alguna manera a terminar con el ejercicio.

-¿Y te crees que te hare caso? – le retó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Te podría obligar, pero no quiero hacerlo. – suspiró - Escucha, me da igual por lo que hayas pasado, no eres la única que ha sufrido en su vida. Shinji también lo paso muy mal antes de conocernos.

-¿Qué le paso al [Tercero]? – preguntó con algo de interés.

-Eso no me corresponde a mí decirlo. Lo único que puedo decirte es que el mundo depende de que vosotros dos hagáis bien vuestro trabajo, y yo quiero que lo hagáis bien.

-Estas diciendo que quieres que este con tu novio. – sonrió colmilludamente.

-No me malinterpretes. Si por mí fuera ya me habría ocupado de que no te acercaras nada a él. – la sonrisa de la peliverde era clavadita a la que hacia Mirajane cuando estaba por entrar en modo sádico - Pero si para que derrotéis al Ángel hace falta esto… estoy dispuesta.

-Lo quieres. – dijo en un susurro.

-Por supuesto.

-A cambio de información lo hare.

-No acepto. – la pelirroja la miro extrañada – Es tu deber hacer esto. No pienso aceptar ningún trato. ¿No dices que eres la mejor piloto? Pues ve y muéstrame que es verdad lo que me dices.

Dicho esto Asuka C. se fue en dirección a la mansión. Mientras Asuka L. se quedó un rato más pensando.

XXXXX

En la mansión se encontraban todos bañándose en la piscina. Misato jugaba con Jack mientras los demás o hacían largos o jugaban con una pelota de playa. Cuando llego Asuka C. también se apuntó a la piscina. Al verla en bikini Shinji se sonrojo y recordó cuando la vio en las termas. Entonces empezó a salir sangre de su nariz, que se limpió rápidamente. No quería que nadie lo notara.

Ya por la noche Touji, Kensuke, Rei e Hikari se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Mientras cenaban, el matrimonio Connell hablo sobre los magos oscuros.

-¿Alguna información? – preguntó Misato con seriedad.

-Hemos descubierto cosas. – explicó Alzack – Los magos han engañado a [SEELE] para provocar el [Tercer Impacto]. No sé qué les habrán contado pero [SEELE] no se termina de fiar de ellos. Al parecer no les han dicho que no son de este mundo.

-También les han contado sobre ti. – siguió Bisca mirando a Shinji – Saben que eres un mago, pero no que perteneces a Fairy Tail. Aun eres un misterio para ellos, pero contamos con la baza de que creen que eres de aquí.

-Son buenas noticias. – terminó Misato.

-¿Y todo esto lo habéis conseguido vosotros? – le preguntó Shinji incrédulo.

-En realidad no. – volvió a hablar Alzack – Fue Gildarts.

-¡¿Cómo?! – exclamaron los dos jóvenes magos - ¡¿Esta aquí?! – sonrieron felices.

-Sip. Al parecer no pudo evitarlo cuando se enteró. Dijo que quería conocer este mundo… y ver cómo eran las mujeres. – esto último en un susurro, sacando una gota anime a los magos.

-¿Y ese quién es? – preguntó Misato.

-Uno de los más fuertes del gremio. – explicó Asuka – Pero es un mujeriego. – murmuró avergonzada.

-Entonces es como Kaji. – suspiró, esperando que no se encontraran.

Siguieron con la cena hasta que Asuka L. entro por la puerta. Sin decir nada cogió un plato y se lo comió.

Por la noche, y después de unas palabras, Shinji y Asuka (EV) volvieron a practicar el baile. Shinji se preguntaba que le dijo su amiga para que ahora las cosas fueran mejor. No llegaban a la perfección, pero sin duda habían dado un gran paso adelante. Pasaron los dos días y llego el día del ataque.

* * *

_**Día del ataque**_

A las afueras de Tokio 3, el Ángel se había vuelto a unir, siendo uno de nuevo. Las aeronaves de [NERV] se mantenían a una distancia segura, listos para atacar aunque no sirviera de mucho.

En él [Centro de Mando] Misato, Kaji, Ritsuko y Fuyutsuki observaban la imagen del Ángel, las aeronaves y ambos [Evangelions].

-*El objetivo ha traspasado nuestra línea de defensa final.* – informo Hyuga.

-*Aquí viene. Esta vez no fallaremos.* – dijo con total seriedad Misato, entonces hablo por el micrófono – *En cuanto empiece la música activen sus [Campos AT]. Luego procedan como lo planeamos, ¿entendido?*

-Entendido. - respondieron al unísono.

-¿Estas lista?

-Siempre lista [Tercero].

-*Objetivo llegando a punto cero* - informo Aoba.

-*Desconecten la fuente de poder externa.* - ordeno Misato. Los cables de energía de los [Evangelions] se soltaron, provocando que el cronometro empezara en poco más de un minuto. Ese era el tiempo que tenían – *Adelante*

Ante la orden de Misato ambos jóvenes empezaron con su ataque. El Ángel, que era uno solo, voleo a dividirse en dos. El ataque de los [EVAS] estaba perfectamente sincronizado. Los [EVAS] atacaban y al ángel le costaba defenderse. A veces contraatacaba pero los [EVAS] lo esquivaban con gracia. Después de unos dos minutos los [EVAS] le dieron el golpe final eliminando al ángel.

-*Patrón azul desaparecido. El Ángel está muerto.* – informó Maya.

-*Eso es bueno. Parece que por fin se llevaran bien.* – sonrió Ritsuko.

A lo pronto se arrepintió de sus palabras ante la conversación de los pilotos.

-Nada mal idiota. Parece que has podido estar a mi altura.

-Pero que dices princesita mimada. En todo caso TÚ has podido estar a la mía.

-¡¿Cómo has dicho [Tercero]?!

-¿Acaso además de mimada sorda?

-¡Maldito imbécil!

El [EVA 02] se lanzó contra él [EVA 01], pero no tardo de estar inmóvil ante una llave de Shinji.

XXXXX

-Estos niños nos van a avergonzar. – murmuró Fuyutsuki, observando avergonzado la pantalla principal – El [Consejo] va a estar cabreado por ocultar información sobre Shinji.

-Ya resolveremos eso. – murmuró Gendo.

XXXXX

Después de volver a la mansión, Shinji se ducho, ceno, hablo con Misato, Asuka C. y el matrimonio y se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente, digamos que no fue una bonita mañana.

-¡Idiota, ¿dónde está mi desayuno?!

Sip. Al parecer habían trasladado a la alemana a la mansión de forma permanente. Misato no pudo decir que no ya que no quería problemas con [NERV] y la peliverde no quería que [NERV ]supiera que parte de la familia de Shinji estaba ahí, por lo que acabo accediendo dejando en claro a la pelirroja que no diría que esas personas estaban ahí. Esta acepto a regañadientes y paso a vivir en la mansión después de hablar con Alzack y Bisca.

-¡¿Qué cojones/coño haces tú aquí?! – exclamaron Shinji y Asuka C.

-Pues a partir de ahora viviré aquí. Hablad con Misato. – sonrió arrogante.

Ambos jóvenes miraron a Misato con ganas de matarla. Esta se puso nerviosa y les explicó a ambos jóvenes el por qué.

-Vale. – aceptó Asuka C. y luego miro a la alemana – Pero que te quede claro que aquí trabajamos todos, ni se te ocurra pensar que puedes tratarnos como quieras.

-¿Y porque debería hacerte caso?

-Porque lo digo yo. – le dijo el mago.

-Pse.

Después de esa pequeña discusión los tres jóvenes se fueron a la escuela, Misato a [NERV], Alzack a investigar junto a Gildarts y Bisca se quedó con Jack.

-Me pregunto cuando veremos a Gildarts. – dijo la maga.

-Tengo ganas de verlo. Hace años que no lo vemos.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Y ese quién es? – preguntó la alemana.

-Nuestro tío. – respondieron al unísono.

-Sí que tenéis una familia grande.

-Bastante. – dijo la peliverde.

-Ya quiero ver a los demás.

Siguieron caminando un rato más hasta que vieron a Ayanami, la cual se unió a pesar de las quejas de la alemana.

XXXXX

Mientras, en [NERV], se encontraba Gendo y Fuyutsuki en una sala con hologramas. Esos hologramas representaban a los miembros de [SEELE], la organización más poderosa que existe y quienes trazaron el plan del [Tercer Impacto]. Gendo estaba sentado en su pose ya marca registrada, con Fuyutsuki al lado suyo.

-*Nos has ocultado información Ikari.* – dijo uno de los hologramas.

-¿A qué se refieren?

-*¡No nos tomes por idiotas Ikari! Sabes que nos referimos a las habilidades de tu hijo. Es una amenaza para nosotros.*

-Que él [Tercer Elegido] tenga esas habilidades no lo convierten en una amenaza. El lucha contra los Ángeles por sus propios objetivos. Nos ayudara de forma inconsciente.

-*Deja de decir bobadas Ikari. [NERV] no tiene control sobre él. Te la jugo con el contrato por lo que su amenaza es mucho mayor.*

-*Tiene razón. Exigimos que nos entregues al piloto cuando el [Dummy Plug] haya finalizado.*

-No puedo hacer eso. Como han dicho [NERV] no tiene control sobre él. – aclaró Gendo.

-*¡Pues busca la forma!*

-*Suficiente.* – esta vez la voz de uno de los hologramas hablo. Esta voz era muy cansada y baja. Se trataba del líder, que era un anciano – *Se discutirá la entrega del [Tercer Elegido] en otro momento, cuando el [Dummy Plug] funcione correctamente. Ya puedes irte Ikari.*

Tanto Ikari como Fuyutsuki se marcharon de la sala, dejando solo a los hologramas.

-*Este Ikari nos está tocando las narices.*

-*Eso da igual. Por ahora nos sirve.* – Dijo el líder – *Nuestros nuevos "amigos" nos ayudaran con el [Tercer Elegido].*

-*¿En serio cree que es mago?*

-*Estamos luchando contra Ángeles, no hay nada que me indique que no es verdad. Además de que me lo ha mostrado.* – volvió a hablar el líder – *Si el [Dummy Plug] funciona, ellos se encargaran de eliminar a Shinji Ikari.*

Mientras, con Gendo y Fuyutsuki.

-Estás perdiendo credibilidad en el consejo.

-Eso no me importa. Por el momento las cosas van como esperábamos.

-Sin contar las habilidades de tu hijo.

Dicho esto Gendo y Fuyutsuki se fueron a planear su próximo movimiento.

* * *

Re editado.

Ahora tardare un poco más ya que tengo las recuperaciones de septiembre.

¿Creéis que debería "darle" magia a Asuka (EV)? ¿Y qué magia?

Si le doy magia a Rei será Magia Angelical, pero ¿Cuál le daríais vosotros?


	8. Resurrection y magma

Ni Evangelion ni Fairy Tail son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: al parecer la pelirroja no aprenderá magia y Rei ya veremos. Me temo que no puedo hacer eso en el Modo Ángelus, y te explico el porqué. El porqué de entrar en coma es debido a que utiliza CASI TODA la magia de su cuerpo, lo cual no le llega a ocasionar la muerte pero si el coma ante el gran consumo mágico (por lo que se si se consume toda la magia el mago muere, creo). Además, el cuerpo soporta una enorme presión mágica que provoca un gran agotamiento del cuerpo. Cuando está en coma, y si es muy grave, puede sufrir paradas cardiacas, el corazón no late. Cuanto más tiempo la use y más fuerte sea el enemigo, más peligroso será luego el coma.

Slak: parece que al final Asuka L. no aprenderá magia, y en cuanto a Rei lo pongo de posibilidad, no tengo claro si le "enseñare" magia. Durante el fic intentare cambiar a Rei, pero será difícil.

Darklito: pues parece que Asuka L. no aprenderá magia y Rei está ahí ahí. Según desarrolle la historia me pensare si al final le dejo aprender.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-**Técnicas **

Cuando estén juntas:

Asuka (FT) o Asuka C. = Asuka de Fairy Tail Asuka (EV) o Asuka L. = Asuka de Evangelion

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 7:

**RESURRECTION Y MAGMA**

* * *

El día en la escuela fue como casi siempre aburrido. Antes que las clases nuestros jóvenes magos preferían estar haciendo una misión. Desde el ataque coordinado la relación entre Shinji y Asuka L. había mejorado un poquito. Seguían teniendo sus rivalidades, pero ahora la alemana no jodía tanto. Pasó el tiempo y en la escuela se estaba preparando una excursión a Okinawa.

-Me temo que no podéis ir. – les dijo Misato.

-¡¿Y eso porque?! ¡No es justo! – exclamó enojada la alemana.

-Entiéndelo Asuka L. – esto último lo dijo divertida – Mientras estáis en Okinawa podría haber un ataque de Ángel y vosotros estaríais muy lejos. Es por esa sencilla razón que no podréis ir ni tú ni Shinji ni Rei.

-Esto es una mierda. – masculló.

-Podéis tomarlo como unas pequeñas vacaciones. Y ya que estáis estudiáis un poco.

Dicho esto la alemana se levantó y se fue hasta su habitación donde cerró la puerta de un portazo. Mientras en el salón Misato, Shinji y Asuka C. seguían hablando.

-Es extraño. – dijo Shinji – En estos días no he visto ni a Bisca ni Alzack ni Gildarts.

-Según sé, papa y el tío están investigando fuera del país y mama esta de excursión con Jack.

-Pufff. Pues ya podría haber dejado aquí al enano. – suspiró el mago.

-Desde luego. – asintió Misato captando la mirada de los magos - ¡Es que es tan monoooo! – gritó con una cara de pura alegría.

-A mí lo que me extraña es que no te hayan atacado aun Shinji.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, creo que ellos saben que eres mago y estas poniendo en peligro sus planes. Lo normal sería que te atacasen.

-Yo creo que no lo hacen porque aún no ha estropeado su plan, pero eso no quiere decir que no den un _'aviso'_. – opino Misato.

-Creo que tenéis razón. Lo mejor será ir con cuidado.

Dicho esto cada uno se fue a su cuarto para dormir.

XXXXX

Los días siguieron pasando y no había otro ataque de ningún Ángel. Esto permitió que Shinji y Asuka C. entrenaran y pasaran tiempo junto sin interrupciones de la alemana. Tenían decidido no decirle nada de la magia porque seguro que no los dejarían en paz hasta que se la demostraran y les _'obligara'_ a enseñarle, sin contar que seguramente se pondría más pesada con su rivalidad con Shinji. Ambas Asuka habían tenido una fuerte rivalidad, sobre todo desde que se mudó a la mansión.

XXXXX

El día antes del viaje se encontraban los tres amigos, Rei y Asuka C. reunidos en la estación de autobuses, donde el resto de sus compañeros de clase subían para irse al aeropuerto.

-Te echaremos de menos amigo. – dijo Touji, dándole un abrazo.

-Pero te traeremos fotos y recuerdos. – sonrió Kensuke.

-Eso espero. Es una mierda no poder ir. – suspiró aburrido el joven mago.

-¿Pero no se supone que no estas vinculado a [NERV]? – preguntó el deportista sin entender el por qué no iba con ellos.

-Eso es cierto, pero Misato me convenció. Además tiene razón. Mientras estoy fuera podría atacar algún Ángel y tardaría en venir para luchar.

-Sin duda eso es un fastidio. – dijo Kensuke - Pero tranquilo, cuidaremos a tu novia.

-¡Que no somos novios! – exclamaron ambos magos sonrojados.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja! – se carcajearon ambos amigos.

XXXXX

Al día siguiente los dos chiflados y Asuka C. se fueron de excursión. La peliverde había hablado con sus padres y Misato para que la dejaran quedarse, pero estos la obligaron a ir a la excursión. Y Misato le había prometido que ninguna chica se acercaría a Shinji.

Al día siguiente de que se fueran a la excursión, Shinji decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Según caminaba noto algo extraño, una presencia negativa. La siguió hasta un descampado y ahí se encontró con un hombre. Rondaría los treinta, castaño, estatura media y parecía que estaba fuerte.

-Al fin nos conocemos Shinji Ikari.

-¿Tú quién eres? – el mago estaba serio y en posición defensiva.

-Tranqui, no he venido a pelear… mentira. En realidad vengo para sacarte información a la fuerza. En este mundo no hay nadie como nosotros, y tú no deberías ser mago.

-Eso quiere decir que tenéis poca información sobre mí.

-Lamentablemente sí. Es por eso que me han mandado a llevarte conmigo. Puedes hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas… yo prefiero la segunda opción.

-Yo también.

-Jajaja pues empecemos.

El mago oscuro empezó a expulsar su aura y Shinji lo imito. El mago oscuro elevo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho con las palmas hacia el cielo. En ellas empezaron a concentrarse dos pequeñas bolas oscuras que empezaron a hacerse más grandes. Shinji noto que esas bolas tenían mucha magia concentrada. En un rápido movimiento el mago oscuro lanzo ambas bolas a gran velocidad hacia Shinji. Este las esquivo con rapidez e invoco dos espadas de luz. Iba a atacar cuando escucho una fuerte explosión. Dirigió su vista hacia donde habían impactado las bolas y se sorprendió cuando vio que no había nada, solo un gran holló.

XXXXX

En él [Centro de Mando] de [NERV], los tres tenientes observaban sus pantallas levemente aburridos, pues cuando no había ataque de algún Ángel, todo se volvía bastante aburrido.

Entonces, en sus pantallas, empezaron a aparecer varias alarmas y gráficos.

-[Comandante], detecto dos enormes cantidades de energía. – dijo Makoto – Pero no hay código azul. Es extraño.

-¿Dónde? – preguntó serio Gendo, que hasta ahora hablaba con Fuyutsuki.

-Están a las afueras de la ciudad. Son pequeñas pero muy potentes. Una es la del piloto Shinji Ikari, la otra no se de quien es.

-Enviad a nuestras unidades a la zona y analizad. – ordenó - Parece que [SEELE] también tienen sus secretos. – murmuró.

-¿Crees que han enviado a alguien para eliminar al [Tercer Elegido]? – preguntó Fuyutsuki preocupado.

-Y alguien con sus cualidades. Esto es muy extraño.

-"Parece que ya han dado el _'aviso'_. Shinji ten cuidado… o tu novia me mata." – pensó Misato, observando las pantallas.

XXXXX

-¿A que es impresionante? Es mi magia de destrucción. Todo lo que toca lo separa, es decir, ¡separa hasta las moléculas! ¡¿No es increíble?! - exclamaba el mago oscuro.

-"Joder, esto será difícil. Tengo que acabar rápido."

Shinji se lanzó con rapidez hacia el mago y son sus espadas hizo un corte en cruz. El mago oscuro cubrió sus manos con su magia y paro las espadas del mago.

-Tendrás que hacerlo mejor.

Con sus piernas se impulsó para lanzar lejos a Shinji. Este se equilibró rápidamente para volver a tener una posición defensiva. El mago oscuro se lanzó con rapidez hacia él y Shinji cambio de estrategia. Disolvió sus espadas y su cuerpo se cubrió de una fina capa blanca. Esta vez seria cuerpo a cuerpo. El mago oscuro lanzo un derechazo que Shinji bloqueo con su brazo. Acto seguido el joven mago contraataco con una patada derecha que el mago oscuro bloqueo con su pierna. A pesar de ser más alto y fuerte físicamente, Shinji tenía una gran fuerza y resistencia gracias a sus tíos. Estuvieron unos minutos intercambiando golpes.

-Parece que así no llegare a nada. – Dijo el mago oscuro – Sera mejor ponernos serios.

Dicho esto expulso mucha más aura. Levanto sus brazos apuntando al cielo y empezó a crear una bola mágica aun mayor que las dos primeras. Shinji empezó a acumular magia en su puño derecho y se puso en posición para lanzar un ataque.

**-¡Bola de la destrucción!**

**-¡Puño sagrado!**

XXXXX

-¡[Comandante], hay dos enormes cantidades de energía acumuladas! – exclamó Aoba.

-¿Cuánto seria?

-¡Podría destruir parte de la ciudad!

-¿Son los mismos?

-¡Si [Comándate]!

Gendo arrugó el ceño levemente.

XXXXX

Ambos lanzaron sus ataques y estos impactaron, creando una enorme explosión y onda de choque.

-Joder. Parece que te han enseñado bien mocoso. ¿Quién es tu maestro?

-Vete a la mierda.

-Ohhh. Parece que no te han enseñado educación. En ese caso lo hare yo.

-"Es que no se caya nunca."

El mago oscuro volvió a lanzar bolas de energía que Shinji bloqueaba y las enviaba al cielo o contra el mago. Al ver que su ataque no funcionaba, el mago oscuro volvió a lanzarse con sus puños recubiertos de magia de destrucción contra Shinji. Este espero en posición defensiva y cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo saco dos alas blancas de plumas y se elevó en el cielo.

-¡¿?!

El mago oscuro miro al cielo y vio que Shinji estaba preparado para volver a usar su ataque.

**-¡Puño sagrado!**

El ataque de Shinji dio de lleno al mago oscuro. Shinji se mantuvo en el aire pero más alejado para evitar un ataque sorpresa. Después de disiparse el humo se pudo ver que el mago oscuro tenía algunas heridas y parte de la ropa rota.

-¡Me cago en tu puta madre mocoso de mierda! ¡Mira como he…!

No termino de insultar cuando un poderoso puñetazo lo golpeo en toda la cara, mandándolo a volar unos metros. Este se incorporó y miro con rabia al joven mago, que estaba emitiendo un aura mucho mayor que antes.

-Vuelve a insultar a mi madre y te mato.

El mago oscuro no espero y volvió a lanzarse contra Shinji. Esta vez ambos luchaban con todo su poder para vencer al contrario. El terreno de alrededor se destruía con cada choque de fuerzas por parte de ambos magos. En un pequeño despiste el mago oscuro golpeo con fuerza a Shinji en el estómago, sacándole el aire, y luego en la espalda para dejarlo en el suelo. Iba a dar el último golpe cuando una gran bola de fuego y estacas de hielo fueron en su dirección. Con toda la rapidez que podía el mago oscuro lo esquivo, no sin llevarse un recuerdo de fuego y hielo. Al fijarse bien sus ojos se abrieron con terror al ver a quienes tenían delante. Enfrente suyo estaban Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia y Erza. El equipo más fuerte estaba delante de él y sabía que no duraría nada antes de que uno de ellos lo mate.

-Fairy Tail… - susurro – así que tú perteneces a este gremio. – dijo mirando a Shinji.

Con un rápido movimiento creo un ataque para despistar y desapareció del mapa.

XXXXX

-[Comandante], las energías han desaparecido.

-Da igual. ¿Cuánto tardaran en llegar?

-Unos diez minutos.

XXXXX

Gray cargo a un inconsciente Shinji y con rapidez se dirigieron a la mansión, donde estarían seguros de los magos oscuros, [NERV] y [SEELE]. Una vez allí Gray tumbó a Shinji en el sofá y este fue rodeado por sus pequeños primos, los cuales se habían quedado en la mansión mientras sus padres iban a ayudar a Shinji.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Shinji-nii? – preguntó Haru.

-Le han atacado. – le explicó su madre Erza – Pero está bien.

-Menos mal que hemos llegado. – suspiro la rubia.

-Juvia cree que ahora Shinji estará en peligro.

-Tranquila cariño para eso hemos venido.

-Además hemos hecho bien en venir. – dijo Natsu – Shinji ha estado punto de ser secuestrado.

-Parece que tendremos que seguir entrenándole. – afirmó la pelirroja.

-¡Aye!

-Happy ya te dijimos que actúes como un gato normal. – le repitió la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

Mientras Shinji descansaba sus primos veían la tele junto con los adultos. Misato llego con rapidez hasta donde estaba Shinji para ver cómo estaba. Después de dar un suspiro de alivio se fijó en que había más gente.

-Ah. Vosotros debéis ser los tíos de Shinji.

-Exacto. Tú debes de ser Misato. – sonrió la pelirroja – Yo soy Erza, y ellos son Natsu, Lucy, Juvia y Gray. Y esos son nuestros hijos.

-Ya veo. Me alegro de conoceros. – sonrió mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

-El placer es nuestro. – sonrieron.

Pasaron la tarde hablando de que había hecho Shinji hasta ahora, como estaban los Connell, los planes de [NERV], [SEELE] y los magos oscuros. Al llegar la noche Shinji sintió un agradable olor a comida. Se levantó del cómodo sofá y vio que en la mesa se encontraban sus tíos, primos y Misato.

-Shinji, ya te has levantado. – dijo Misato.

-Ya era hora. La comida se enfría. – bromeó Lucy.

-¡Shinji-nii!

Los pequeños se lanzaron encima del joven mago, el cual solo rio fuerte mientras los abrazaba, después fue hasta donde estaba cada bebe para saludarlo. Luego se sentó en la mesa y le sirvieron su comida.

-¿Cuándo habéis llegado? – preguntó curioso.

-Justo a tiempo para salvarte. – le dijo serio Gray.

-Lo siento. – se deprimió el joven.

-Tranquilo Shinji. - lo consoló Juvia – A partir de mañana volverás a entrenar con nosotros.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso es genial! – exclamó alegre.

-Pero hay un problema. – habló Misato – Ya verás cuando llegue Asuka L.

-Mierda. – maldijo el joven castaño.

-¿La segunda piloto? – preguntó Lucy.

-Es peor que un grano en el culo. – suspiró cansado Shinji – Ya verás cuando la conozcas.

-No puede ser tan mala. – sonrió Juvia.

Hay, cuan equivocadas estaban.

XXXXX

Mientras, en otra parte del mundo se encontraban reunidos los miembros del gremio oscuro Resurrection.

-Esto se ha complicado demasiado. – comentó uno – Si Fairy Tail se ha metido sin duda tendremos muchos problemas.

-¿Quiénes son los que están aquí? – preguntó otro.

-Son Natsu y Lucy Dragneel, Gray y Juvia Fullbuster y Erza Fernández. – dijo el que se enfrentó a Shinji.

-¡Mierda! ¡Esto es aún peor! ¡¿Tenéis idea de contra quienes nos enfrentamos?! ¡Salamander, la maga celestial, el demonslayer de hielo, la maga de agua y Titania!

-Tranquilízate. – dijo uno calmadamente.

-¡¿Cómo que me calme?! ¡Si nos encuentran nuestros años en este plan se irán a la mierda!

-Ya lo sabemos. No esperábamos que Shinji Ikari fuera miembro de las hadas. Eso explicaría por qué puede usar magia.

-Sin duda tendremos que hacer algo. Lo mejor será aparecer en distintos lugares de este mundo para apartar a los magos del [Tercer Elegido]. Cuando llegue el momento nos ayudara inconscientemente a lograr nuestro objetivo.

-Eliminar la vida en este planeta y quedarnos con toda su magia.

-Si conseguimos absorberla ningún mago de Earthland estará a nuestro nivel.

-¡Y destruiremos a las hadas!

Lo que no sabían es que no eran los únicos Fairies que estaban tras su pista.

XXXXX

De vuelta a la mansión, todos estaban reunidos en el salón. Los niños jugaban con distintos juguetes o veían películas infantiles y los adultos, y no tan adultos, reían y conversaban animadamente.

-Así que hablas y vuelas. – dijo una asombrada Misato.

-¡Aye sir!

-No dejo de sorprenderme. – seguía alucinada – Aunque bueno, yo vivo con un pingüino modificado. – murmuró, observando a Pen-Pen.

Pero todo buen rollo se fue por el desagüe ante la llegada de la alemana.

-¡[Tercero]! ¡¿Se puede saber que follón as montado?! ¡¿Y quién coño sois vosotros?! – exclamó con gran enojo.

Y justo detrás del buen rollo se fueron los modales.

-Shinji. – lo llamo la rubia.

-¿Si?

-Tenías razón. – admitió.

-Asuka L. – intentó hablar Misato.

-¡¿Qué no me digas así?!

-Tu. – todos los magos y niños se callaron cuando vieron a una enojada Erza levantarse lentamente del sofá – Te lo voy a decir una sola vez. – esa voz de ultratumba acojinaría a cualquiera – Si vuelves a gritar o a decir algo ofensivo contra mi sobrino… - saco una enorme espada de quien sabe dónde – ten por seguro que sabrás lo que es el verdadero dolor. – termino de decir mientras apuntaba al cuello de la alemana.

Esta, haciendo todo lo posible por no mearse encima, solo pudo asentir lentamente mientras se _'bañaba' _en su propio sudor. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos de total silencio hasta que se oyó como se caían unas pequeñas piezas. Todos volvieron la cara al sonido… que resultaban ser los bebes que jugaban con unas piezas de construcción. Los muy afortunados ni se enteraron del comportamiento de Erza.

-Bueeeeeno. Ahora que las cosas se han calmado… - rompió el hielo Misato – Asuka, ellos son los tíos y primos de Shinji.

-Ahhh. - la alemana aún estaba acojonada, temblando y sin color en la piel – Creo que… mejor me voy… a mi habitación.

Y dicho esto salió escopetada a su cuarto para encerrarse ahí. Nunca había tenido miedo de nadie, pero nunca conoció a Erza… Muajajajajajaja. El pequeño vistazo que les pudo echar la alemana a los magos antes de ver su vida pasar por sus ojos es que eran bastante atractivos, tanto las mujeres como los hombres. Seguro que tendrían la misma edad de Misato.

-En fin Shinji… - la voz de Gray sacó al castaño de sus pensamientos – a partir de mañana empezara tu entrenamiento.

-¿Y dónde será?

-Según nos dijo Mavis, se ha construido un campo de entrenamiento en un sótano. – le explicó Juvia.

-¡¿Cuándo ha hecho eso?! – exclamó totalmente asombrado.

-Jejeje. SE-CRE-TO.

XXXXX

Esa noche cada pareja se fue a una habitación, pero los niños suplicaron que les dejara dormir con su hermano. El mago no puso ninguna queja, es más, parecía agradecido por ello. Había estado muy lejos de su familia y quería disfrutar todo lo que pudiera con ellos. Sabía que las cosas se pondrían difíciles.

XXXXX

Los días siguientes Shinji se iba con sus tíos y tías a entrenar al sótano. Asuka intentaba espiarlos pero siempre era detenida y al final no averiguaba que se traía entre manos el joven mago.

En el sótano, específicamente en la sala de entrenamiento, se encontraba Shinji junto con sus tíos.

-Bien Shinji, empecemos.

La pelirroja saco un par de espadas y se lanzó contra el joven mago. Este invoco dos espadas de luz y bloqueo el ataque de la pelirroja. Se notaba que Erza no se esforzaba mucho, ya que si lo hacía posiblemente seria hombre muerto. Había una diferencia abismal entre él y sus tíos. La pelirroja no dejaba de atacarle y Shinji de defenderse. La pelirroja le dio una patada en el estómago que hizo que saliera volando hasta recuperar el equilibrio. Cuando lo consiguió no tuvo casi tiempo de reacción cuando una lanza de hielo fue lanzada con velocidad a su dirección. El joven mago dio un salto a su derecha evitando la lanza, que congelo bastante terreno a su alrededor. En cuanto aterrizo la pelirroja ya estaba otra vez encima de él. No le daba descanso ninguno y de vez en causando un ataque de fuego, agua, hielo o de un espíritu estelar lo atacaba por lo que debía defenderse de ambos, tanto la pelirroja como los demás.

Este era el entrenamiento del mago. A veces en vez de combate lo que hacían era sentarse y concentrarse en la magia, prácticamente era meditar. Misato, alguna vez, consiguió ver el entrenamiento ya que los magos la dejaban. Los niños también practicaban con su magia. Tenían poca, pero aun así eran felices. Nashi era una dragonslayer de cuarta generación (dragonslayer enseñado por un dragonslayer), Ul usaba magia de agua, Haru de re-equipamiento. Debido a que apenas eran bebes no se sabía a ciencia cierta la magia de estos, aunque Silver (el hijo de Gray y Juvia) más de una vez había congelado algo. Los padres tenían cuidado de que no se hicieran mucho daño.

En esos momentos Shinji envidiaba a sus primos o hermanos menores ya que con el apenas tenían piedad… ¡PRACTICAMENTE PARECIA QUE LO QUERIAN MATAR! También extrañaba a Asuka C., sus amigos y al resto de su familia. Bisca seguía con Jack de excursión y no sabía nada de Alzack y Gildarts, aunque según sus tíos estaban bien. Por las tardes solían dar vueltas por la ciudad y los niños jugaban en el parque a diferentes juegos donde Shinji, gustoso, jugaba con ellos. La alemana no solía ir con los magos ya que le resultaba ridículo, pero Rei si solía ir con ellos. Los niños se habían encariñado con ella y parecía que ella disfrutaba de ellos. La joven peli azul se sentía extraña por las nuevas emociones que había experimentado, como por ejemplo el sentimiento de protección y cariño hacia los niños.

Además de entrenar y salir a dar vueltas Shinji estudiaba por culpa de sus tías y Misato, que no querían que se volviera un idiota como el resto de hombres del gremio. Claro que eso ocasiono las quejas de Natsu y Gray. Los magos le contaban a Shinji, cuando no estaba Asuka, que había pasado en el gremio mientras él no estaba.

Al parecer Sting había sufrido una paliza, sobre todo por parte de Mira, porque creían que estaba engañando a Lissana. Al final se supo que solo era una broma echa por Rufus y Orga. Esto ocasiono que Sting, Mira y Lissana les dieran la mayor paliza de su vida.

Otra historia fue la de Gale. Al parecer se había roto un diente de leche al haber intentado comer una enorme barra de acero, ocasionando que Levy culpara a Gajeel por su mala influencia. Que fuera un dragonslayer de acero de cuarta generación no quería decir que pudiera comer eso sin problemas. Además de que Gajeel le había puesto un pendiente en la oreja izquierda. En fin, cosas muy divertidas que ocasionaban que Shinji se partiera de la risa. Sin duda tenía muchas ganas de regresar a su casa.

* * *

_**Cuartel de NERV**_

En un cuarto oscuro se proyecta una serie de imágenes anaranjadas con negro para cuatro personas.

-No tenemos una imagen nítida. - Informo Ritsuko Akagi.

-Pero, esta mancha reportada por el [Instituto Sismológico de Asamayama] me molesta. - dijo Aoba.

-Por supuesto, no podemos ignorar eso. – dijo el [Sub-comandante].

-¿Qué dijo MAGI? – pregunto Ritsuko, esperando no tener razón.

-50-50. – respondió Maya viendo la foto en turno con un semblante serio.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó Kozo

-La [Capitana] Katsuragi ya está en el lugar. - respondió Aoba.

* * *

_**Monte Asama**_

En ese mismo instante, a cientos de kilómetros, la mujer de cabello morado veía fijamente un monitor que mostraba las entrañas de un volcán activo.

-¡Ese es el límite! - dijo enfadado uno de los técnicos del equipo que estudiaba al volcán constantemente con el fin de predecir una erupción con tiempo para evacuar zonas pobladas cercanas al lugar.

La sonda que están utilizando no fue diseñada ir más allá de donde se encontraba ahora, hacerla descender más es peligroso.

-Aún no. Quinientos más. - ordeno Misato.

La orden fue acatada por el equipo local de técnicos.

-Profundidad mil doscientos. Armadura anti-presión trizada.

Anuncio una voz automatizada causando preocupación entre los técnicos del lugar, pero aparentemente no tuvieron efecto sobre la mujer que usurpo el mando de la instalación.

-¡Katsuragi! - advirtió el técnico.

-Si se rompe la pagaremos. Doscientos más, por favor. - ordenó Misato.

El costo de esa sonda no representaba nada para [NERV] y bien valdría la pena romperla si con eso salen de dudas. Completamente desarmados por el argumento de la capitana los técnicos no tuvieron más opción que obedecer y enviar su sonda aún más profundo.

-Contacto en el monitor. - informo Hyuga quien también viajo al lugar acompañado por otra técnica de bajo nivel.

A ellos tampoco les importaba lo que suceda con la maquina con tal de obtener resultados concluyentes.

-Comiencen el análisis. - volvió a ordenar Misato ante lo cual el técnico de gafas solo presiono un botón de la consola de la que se apodero

Mientras los ordenadores procesaban toda la información que recibían de la sonda, esta con cada segundo que pasaba se comprimía más y más hasta que… una fuerte alarma y la voz automatizada informaban que la maquina finalmente imploró por la presión a la que fue sometida.

-¿Cómo fue el análisis? - pregunto Misato en un susurro.

-Apenas lo logramos. Patrón sanguíneo azul. - susurro Hyuga en respuesta.

-No hay duda. Es un Ángel - dijo Misato mientras miraba la pantalla - Este laboratorio estará completamente cerrado y bajo el control de [NERV]. A nadie se le permite entrar y todo lo sucedido las últimas seis horas será mantenido en secreto. - les dijo a todos en el cuarto con actitud severa mirando fijamente al jefe regular del complejo haciéndole entender que no tiene opción.

Ante las palabras de la [Capitana] los hombres se pusieron nerviosos. Habían tocado con algo que estaba fuera de su alcance. Ante la vista de Misato, en todas las pantallas aparecieron las palabras _'Top Secret'. _La capitana Katsuragi salió del cuarto ante la mirada de los técnicos. Una vez afuera y segura de que no había nadie cerca, la mujer de cabello morado tomo su móvil y marco el número que necesitaba.

-Pide un A-17 al [Comandante] Ikari.

* * *

_**Cuarteles de NERV**_

-Tenga cuidado. Esta no es una línea segura. – le informo Aoba.

-*Lo sé. Apresúrate y cambia a una línea segura* - dijo Misato con voz fuerte.

Debían darse prisa. Estaban ante algo que nunca jamás hubieran imaginado.

XXXXX

En la sala donde Gendo Ikari se reunía con los miembros de [SEELE] se estaba llevando a cabo una importante reunión.

-*¿A-17?* - preguntaron cuatro voces sorprendidas.

-*¿Quiere decir que esta vez nosotros atacaremos primero?* - pregunto alguien con acento inglés sin cambiar su entonación de sorpresa.

-Si. - respondió Gendo como si lo que le acabaron de preguntar no tuviera trascendencia alguna.

-*¡¿ESTA USTED LOCO IKARI?!* – gritó uno con acento alemán.

-*Esto es inaceptable, la sola idea intentar capturar el embrión de ángel es algo sumamente peligroso, no podemos olvidar que por estas ideas ocurrió el [Segundo Impacto]* - protesto otra voz desde su puesto.

-Caballeros, entiendo su inquietud con esto, pero tenemos que ser concisos y firmes con respecto a esto. No podemos perder esta oportunidad. Hasta el momento solo nos hemos defendido. Ahora podemos tomar la iniciativa por primera vez. – respondió el [Comandante], defendiendo su punto.

-*Es muy arriesgado.* - afirmo el anciano líder del comité.

-Pero usted sabe lo importante que es un ejemplar vivo de un ángel.

La sala se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos.

-*No toleraremos errores.* - dijo el jefe del comité a modo de aprobación antes de que todos cortaran la comunicación con los cuarteles.

-¿Errores? Saben muy bien que en caso de un error la Humanidad estará perdida. – dijo Fuyutsuki - ¿Realmente estas seguro de esto?

En su cómodo asiento Gendo se permitió una sonrisa apenas visible en su rostro de piedra.

XXXXX

En el mismo cuarto que fuera usado para proyectar las imágenes enviadas por el [Instituto Sismológico de Asamayama] ahora proyectaba una imagen que fácilmente podría pasar por una ecografía de un feto teñida de naranja con un mensaje que decía que lo que aparecía en la imagen tenía un patrón sanguíneo azul.

-Mirad bien. Este es el Ángel. – Misato les enseño una imagen en la que se podía ver al ángel.

-Es muy raro. – dijo el mago.

Es como una larva. No ha llegado a la madurez. - dijo Ritsuko - Nuestro primer objetivo es capturarlo. Capturarlo vivo y preservar su forma original lo más que se pueda.

-¿Y si fallamos? - pregunto Touji.

-Lo destruyen lo antes posible. ¿Entendido?

-Si. - respondieron los cuatro.

-El piloto designado es… Asuka.

-¿Y eso? – pregunto Touji.

-¡¿Están locos?! ¡¿Cómo quieren que capturemos a un ángel que está a más de 1.000 metros en magma?!

-Tenemos un traje que podremos usar en un Evangelion para que pueda soportar tanto la presión como el calor. – Volvió a hablar Ritsuko - ¿Algún voluntario?

-¡Yo me ofrezco! – exclamó la alemana con una gran sonrisa.

-Creo que es muy peligroso lo que quieren hacer. – le susurro Shinji a Misato.

-El [Equipamiento Tipo-D] de las [Unidades 00 y 01] no funcionan. Encontramos varias articulaciones rotas, así como partes de la armadura y en el casco. No podemos dejar que vayas con un equipo en ese estado. - explicó Ritsuko. Luego miro a Shinji - Serás el refuerzo de Asuka. Rei esperará alejada. Ustedes dos prepárense a salir.

XXXXX

Asuka se encontraba poniéndose el nuevo traje de conexión. No era distinto del otro… o eso pensaba. Lo único distinto era un botón al lado del de presurización.

-¿Y esto?

-Este nuevo traje te ayudara a aguantar la temperatura y presión cuando estés en el volcán. – explicó Ritsuko.

-Ya veo. – apretó el botón y empezó a hincharse tanto que hasta un luchador de sumo tendría vergüenza - ¡¿Qué coño es esto?!

-Sé que se ve muy mal, pero son nuestros trajes resistentes al calor, y NO, no puedes retractarte. - dijo Ritsuko agradeciendo no ser una piloto y compadeciéndose le la joven pelirroja.

-Pues ya verás cuando veas tu [EVA]. – se rio Misato.

Asuka, aun en forma globo, corrió por los pasillos en dirección a donde estaba su [Evangelion]. Cuando llego a la jaula de la maquina se topó con que su [Unidad 02] se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que ella. Su aspecto es el de un traje de buzo antiguo, hecho a medida y con sistemas de circulación refrigerantes. casi le da algo.

-¡¿Qué le han hecho a mi [EVA]?! – exclamó horrorizada.

-Lo hemos forrado para que aguante tanto la presión como la temperatura. Sin esto acabarías rostizada antes de llegar. Ese es el [Equipamiento Tipo-D] de la [Unidad 02]. No es muy distinto al de la [Unidad 01]. La única diferencia importante es el casco. – le explicó Ritsuko.

Lo que Asuka no se dio cuenta fue que tanto Shinji como Rei estaban mirando. La peli azul parecía tener una pequeña sonrisa en su cara mientras se la tapaba con la mano. Shinji no pudo soportarlo y se descojono de la risa hay en medio.

-¡Jajaja! ¡H-hay por D-dios! ¡Jajaja! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! ¡Jajaja! ¡Podrías ser luchadora de sumo! ¡Jajaja!

Y le echo más de una foto con su móvil última generación y se puso a correr para evitar que la alemana lo alcanzase. Tuvo tiempo de enviar la foto a su amiga peliverde y sus amigos. Después de intentar darle alcance la alemana se rindió y grito.

-¡No pienso hacer esta misión!

-Una lástima. Y yo que quería ver a la [Unidad 02] en acción.

-¡¿Kaji?! – la alemana corrió a esconderse sonrojada. No podía dejar que el hombre la viera de esa manera – "¡No puedo dejar que me vea así!"

* * *

_**Monte Asama**_

Cruzando el cielo van los aviones diseñados para el transporte de los [EVAS]. Al final consiguieron que Asuka montara en su [EVA] con su nuevo traje, lo que costó mucho. Después llevaron a los tres [EVAS] en avión hasta el volcán. Una vez ahí los prepararon para la operación.

-*Los [Evangelions Unidades 01 y 02] han llegado. Ambas unidades esperan ordenes en su posición actual* - resonó una voz por todo el campamento que NERV instalo en las faldas del volcán.

Dentro del cuartel móvil Misato escucho el anuncio y da las órdenes adecuadas para estimar la posición actual y futura del blanco, solo mover una gran grúa con un láser que hará el trabajo.

Asuka estaba en la cabina de su [EVA] que ahora colgaba de una enorme grúa con cuatro gigantescos tubos como soporte cuando escucho un sonido en su radar. Giro su cabeza a donde su radar mostraba tres objetos moviéndose.

-¿Qué es eso? - pregunto la pelirroja

-*La fuerza aérea de la [ONU]. Estarán pendientes de nosotros hasta el fin de la operación.* - explico Ibuki

-Supongo que no van a ayudarnos, ¿verdad? – se oyó preguntar a Shinji.

-*Exacto. En caso de que la cosa salga mal barrerán el lugar con [Bombas N2].*

-Pedazo de mamones. – mascullo el mago.

-*Bien escúchame Asuka, tendrás que capturar al ángel y si hay peligro lo destruyes.*

-Sí, sí.

-*Bien, ¿estas lista?* - pregunto Misato.

-Lista.

-*¡Adelante!* - ordenó mientras veía a Ritsuko y Maya entrar y tomar sus lugares, sonrió para las recién llegadas.

El [Evangelion] comenzó a descender con una jaula electromagnética plegable en las pinzas que la armadura tiene en lugar de dedos y un cinturón de lastre en su cintura.

A pesar del enorme calor que había en el lugar por el magma, la pelirroja no se desconcentro en ningún momento. Mantenía su vista fija al 100% en el magma, esperando ver al Ángel.

-*[La Unidad 02] está sumergiéndose en la lava* - escucho por el comunicador.

Durante varios largos y tortuosos segundos la Unidad 02] descendió a través del magma del volcán. Cuanto más se sumergía más calor hacía.

-Oye Misato. – hablo la alemana desde el interior del volcán.

-*Dime Asuka.*

-¿Dónde está Kaji?

-*Él no puede estar aquí Asuka.*

-Vaya mierda.

-*Profundidad 1300. Este es el punto establecido para el objetivo* - dijo Maya.

-*Asuka, ¿puedes ver algo?*- le pregunto Misato mientras buscaba al Ángel en sus pantallas y demás instrumentos.

-No.

-*La corriente de lava es más fuerte de lo que pensábamos* - dijo Ritsuko preocupada.

Si el objetivo estaba demasiado lejos recomendaría abandonar la misión y lanzar una [Bomba N2].

-*Calculen de nuevo. Continúen con la operación. Desciende más profundo* - ordeno Misato.

Ante la mirada incrédula de varios de sus "compañeros", el [Evangelion 02] siguió su descenso.

-*Profundidad 1350. 1400*.

Asuka escucho un sonido algo extraño. Algo estaba roto. Solo esperaba que no fuera nada importante.

-*Segunda tubería de circulación rota* - escucho a Ibuki - *Profundidad 1480. Límite máximo de profundidad traspasado*

-*No ha encontrado al objetivo. Continuemos. ¿Asuka, como te sientes?* - escucho de nuevo a Misato.

-Bien. Es soportable para mí, aunque empiezo a pensar que esto no aguantara más si sigue sumergiéndose… y no tengo ganas de morir… aun. – esperó que con eso entendiera.

-*Conozco unas aguas termales cerca de aquí. ¿Qué te parece se vamos ahí cunado esto termine?* - escucho a Misato mucho más relajada.

-Bien. – sonrió levemente.

Entonces escucho otro sonido. El sonido de lago metálico rompiéndose. Asuka entrecerró los ojos. Shinji escuchaba todo tranquilo. Si la cosa se pasaba de la raya el mismo sacaría a Asuka importándole poco la misión.

-*La [Unidad 02] perdió su cuchillo progresivo.*

-*Profundidad 1780. Es la nueva posición establecida para el objetivo después de recalcular* - informo Maya con alivio al pensar que la piloto ya no debe descender más.

-Ángel a la vista. – dijo de repente - Procediendo a su captura. – informó.

El octavo ángel, Sandalphon, es similar en forma al predador acuático del período cámbrico denominado _anomalocaris_, con una boca circular situada en posición ventral, ojos al extremo de cortos pedúnculos y una serie de sinuosos apéndices o aletas. Adicionalmente, posee algunos rasgos únicos, como terminaciones similares a una mano humana en el extremo de cada extremidad, o un par de ojos falsos en un lado de su cabeza, evocando la disposición ocular de un pez pleuronectiforme.

-Ten cuidado, tengo un mal presentimiento. – avisó Shinji.

-Tranquilo [Tercero]. – activo la jaula, que se alargó y desdoblo quedando lista para asegurar al Ángel – Jaula electromagnética expandida. Objetivo capturado. ¿Ves?, ningún problema. Después de esto me tomare una ducha de agua fría.

La grúa daba marcha atrás levantando más peso consigo que la última vez. Pero entonces, Asuka presintió algo. El Ángel no estaba capturado ni muchísimo menos. La cosa se había complicado bastante.

-*Los sensores registran un aumento de actividad en el objetivo* - informo Maya mirando uno de sus monitores.

En ese momento, desde su [Evangelion], Asuka observaba como en la jaula el cuerpo del Ángel se movía de forma extraña y de sus costados salían enormes y deformes brazos, casi humanos, con horribles dedos y pulgares opuestos que destrozaron su prisión al tiempo que el resto de su cuerpo tomaba la forma de un pez y en lo que podía ser su frente un par de ojos con la forma de hongos y con su núcleo en el lomo. Su cuerpo estaba hecho para ese entorno.

-*¡Maduro más rápido de lo que pensábamos!* - dijo respondió Ritsuko sorprendida.

-*Asuka. La operación es ahora código A-16* - dijo Misato con tono frío - *Suelta el lastre, vamos a subirte*

El Ángel comenzó a alejarse y debido a la escasa visibilidad salió del rango visual del [Evangelion] tras unos pocos segundos.

PAM

Fue capaz de levantar el [Campo AT] con dificultad debido al [Equipamiento Tipo-D] y el calor del magma. Sintió como el monstruo golpeaba por la espalda. Luego se percató que el Ángel venía desde abajo. Esta vez pudo detenerlo.

-*¡Hay que hacer algo!* – exclamó Misato.

En la lucha del Ángel contra él [EVA 02] iba ganando el primero. Había conseguido arrancarle una pierna al [EVA] y este parecía que iba a perder. En uno de sus ataques rompió parte del cableado que mantenía al [EVA 02] conectado a la superficie.

-"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?" – pensaba la alemana - ¡Pues claro! – gritó alegre.

-*¿Asuka?* – preguntó confusa Misato ante el grito.

La alemana corto el tubo que refrigeraba el [EVA] y a ella y la dirigió contra el ángel.

-*¡Claro!* – exclamó contenta Ritsuko - *¡Dilatación térmica!*

Después de conseguir desconcertar y joder al Ángel, con ambas manos, le agarró de la boca, hasta abrirla más de su límite, matando al Ángel. Desgraciadamente los cables se rompieron y el [EVA] empezó a descender.

-"Que mierda… parece que moriré aquí." – pensó con angustia al ver como el [Evangelion] descendía.

La alemana estaba casi inconsciente hasta que sintió que algo agarraba su brazo. Con la poca vista que le quedaba pudo ver al [EVA] 01 cubierto de una pequeña aura blanca.

-"Gracias Shinji." – y con ello cayo inconsciente.

.

(Flashback)

Shinji escuchaba que el Ángel se había "despertado" y destruido su jaula con el [Campo AT]. Al saber que Asuka estaba perdiendo y que el cable había sido gravemente dañado no lo pensó, cubrió el cuerpo del [EVA] de un aura blanca y se lanzó al magma. Gracias al aura el [EVA] no resultaba tan dañado como hubiera pasado si no la tuviera. Siguió el cable hasta que pudo ver como Asuka mataba al Ángel y caía más en el magma. Buceando a su máxima velocidad consiguió agarrarlo antes de que no quedara cable para agarrarse.

(Fin flashback)

.

Al salir ambos [EVAS] del volcán, los médicos fueron corriendo para ver el estado de los pilotos. Shinji tenía unas pequeñas quemaduras que curo con su magia mientras que Asuka solo estaba inconsciente.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente – aguas termales**_

Al día siguiente Misato los llevo, junto con los magos, a las aguas termales. Gray, Natsu, Happy, Shinji, Haru y Pen-Pen estaban en la sección de hombres (Happy y Pen-Pen se llevaban bien salvo cuando había conflicto por el pescado) mientras que Lucy, Nashi, Juvia, Ul, Erza, Misato y Asuka L. estaban en el de las mujeres. Los bebes estaban dormidos en una habitación.

-Ahhh que bien se está. – suspiró del gusto Lucy.

-Sin duda. – afirmó Erza, cruzándose de brazos, asintiendo.

-Juvia cree que deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo.

-¿Pero solas o con vuestros hombres? – preguntó picara Misato.

-¡Con nosotros por supuesto! – exclamaron sus esposos desde el otro lado.

-¡Callaos! – exclamó sonrojada la rubia mientras Juvia empezaba a fantasear.

-O vamos, como si no nos divirtiéramos. – gritó Natsu – Que yo sepa Lucy... a ti también te gusta e incluso que pones muy juguetona. – dijo esta vez pícaro mientras Gray asentía a su lado, refiriéndose a su mujer.

-¡C-cállate!

-¡Sois unos pervertidos! – gritó Asuka.

-Solo somos sus maridos. – contraataco Gray.

-Pero hay niños. – les dijo Shinji.

-Cierto. Haru, Nashi, Ul, no escuchéis lo que dicen. – les ordeno Erza.

-¡Si!

-Oye Shinji, ¿puedes pasarme el champú?

-Claro Misato.

Este lanzo el bote que cayó en la cabeza de Erza.

-Shinji. – le dijo Nashi.

-Dime.

-Le has dado en la cabeza a tía Erza.

Silencio. Eso es lo que hubo hasta que la pelirroja mayor hablo.

-No pasa nada. Solo ha sido un pequeño accidente. – comentó relajada.

Los niños seguían jugando con sus padres mientras Pen-Pen y Happy solo disfrutaban de un buen baño.

* * *

Re editado.


	9. Penumbras y bomba

Ni Evangelion ni Fairy Tail son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: mmm, podría hacer lo que me has dicho con el Modo Ángelus. Como queda tiempo me lo pensare XD. Erza es Erza. Y te aseguro que se descojonaran.

Slak: eso tenía pensado, poco a poco hacerla "independiente" y "humana". Y siempre tengo en cuenta opiniones, ellas me ayudan con el fic.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-**Técnicas **

Cuando estén juntas:

Asuka (FT) o Asuka C. = Asuka de Fairy Tail Asuka (EV) o Asuka L. = Asuka de Evangelion

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 8:

**PENUNMBRAS Y BOMBA**

* * *

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Shinji salvo a Asuka en el volcán. Al llegar sus amigos de su viaje se rieron bastante de Asuka debido a la foto que mando Shinji, pero que por respeto a la pelirroja había pedido que no se la pasaran a nadie o la colgara Internet. Según pasaba el tiempo las cosas iban mejorando. Gildarts alguna vez, oséase dos veces en total, llamaba por teléfono para informar de sus avances, eso sí, le había costado bastante aprender a usarlo. Por lo que descubrió la [Unidad 04] había "explotado". Por lo que decían los informes la [Unidad EVA 04] se había desestabilizado y había explotado destruyendo todo lo que hubiera en diez kilómetros alrededor. Ninguno de los magos se fio de ese informe, había algo muy raro. Desgraciadamente no habían averiguado nada del gremio oscuro, estaban muy bien escondidos. Shinji y Asuka C. decidieron dejar eso a los adultos y no marearse más la cabeza, bastante tenían ya con los exámenes. Asuka L. había mejorado su relación con Shinji desde que este la salvo en el volcán, pero eso solo provocaba que la peliverde oscura se fiara aún menos de ella.

* * *

_**Días antes – Cuartel de NERV**_

En el despacho de Gendo Ikari, actualmente se encontraban reunidos el susodicho, Fuyutsuki y la Dra. Ritsuko.

-Informe de la [Unidad EVA 04] doctora.

-Según me han informado la [Unidad 04] tuvo un desequilibrio energético provocado por el núcleo inestable y eso ocasiono que explotara destruyendo todo en un radio de diez kilómetros.

-Entendido. ¿Y el [EVA 03]?

-Parece que le pusieron el núcleo recuperado del Ángel sin problemas. Ha sido un éxito.

-Puede retirarse.

Inclinando levemente la cabeza, la falsa rubia se marchó. Después de que Ritsuko se fuera del despacho de Gendo, éste hablo con Fuyutsuki.

-Es raro. Normalmente un núcleo no tendría ese tipo de problemas. – hablo el anciano.

-Sin duda es extraño, pero no cambia nuestros planes.

-¿Crees que [SEELE] tiene algo que ver?

-Lo dudo. No entendería porque destruirían un [EVA].

-Esto es sin duda un misterio. ¿Y qué haremos con la [Unidad 03]?

-Ya sabes que haremos con ella. – dijo mientras ponía su típica sonrisa de "yo soy el mejor".

* * *

_**Base del gremio oscuro**_

-¿Cómo ha ido? – pregunto el líder del gremio, o [Maestro] del gremio.

-Bastante bien. No han terminado de creerse que explotara por culpa del núcleo, pero no nos investigaran, y [SEELE] tampoco nos molestara ya que no les importa.

-¿Y ahora jefe?

-Simple. Necesitamos que uno utilice esa máquina sin problemas.

-Yo lo hare. – Dijo el mago que se enfrentó con Shinji – Este [EVA] no tiene alma, y tengo cuentas pendientes con el crio.

-Está bien. Nos llevara un tiempo adaptar al [EVA] a ti, pero cuando lo consigamos espero que lo manejes como es debido... sino ya sabes lo que te pasara. – termino amenazando, expulsando su poderosa aura.

-Sin problemas jefe. – El mago no se intimido por el aura de su [Maestro] - "Ya verás cuando os enfrente Fairy Tail."

* * *

_**Momento actual**_

En una tranquila esquina de la ciudad Maya, Aoba y Ritsuko se encontraban en una lavandería, lavando la ropa, obviamente. No iban a estar jugando al futbolín.

-La lavandería se ha vuelto muy cara. - comentaba Maya – Quisiera poder hacer el lavado de ropa en mi casa. – dijo con desgana.

-Deberías agradecer poder volver a casa. - dijo divertido Aoba.

Una vez que recogieron sus ropas ya limpias, el trio se dirigió a la estación de metro más cercana para ir a [NERV]. Al entrar al tren vieron algo poco usual. El mismísimo [Sub comandante] Kozo Fuyutsuki usando transporte público y leyendo el periódico.

-Oh, [Sub comandante]. – El anciano alzo la vista, encontrándose con Ritsuko – Buenos días. – saludo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Buenos días, señor. – saludaron con respeto Aoba y maya.

-Buen día. – dijo con simpleza el anciano.

-Ha llegado temprano. – dijo Ritsuko.

-Hoy tengo una reunión con el consejo de la ciudad como representante de Ikari.

-Ya veo. La reunión regular del [Comité] es hoy.

-Es un trabajo aburrido. Ikari siempre me obliga a hacer los trabajos aburridos. Si no fuera por [MAGI], no sabría qué hacer.

-Las elecciones se celebraran pronto, ¿no es así? – pregunto Maya.

-¡Es cierto, las elecciones serán pronto! - comento Aoba.

-Las elecciones son una farsa. - declaro Fuyutsuki - Es [MAGI] quien toma las decisiones en esta ciudad.

-¿[MAGI]? ¿En serio? – pregunto Maya.

-Esos tres superordenadores deciden todo por principios de mayoría. – Comento sonriente – Sigue los fundamentos de la democracia.

-¿Y qué hace el ayuntamiento entonces?

-Cree que gobierna. Solo sigue las decisiones de [MAGI]. Es la forma más eficiente y menos costosa.

-Esta sí que es la ciudad de la ciencia. La ciencia es omnipotente. - dijo emocionada Maya.

-Que frase más anticuada. - comento Aoba burlón.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no tienen experimentos con la [Unidad 00]? – pregunto Kozo, mirándoles de reojo.

-Así es. Pero es a las 10:30. – Respondió alegre Ritsuko – Esta previsto comenzar el 2º test de activación prolongado.

-Esperemos buenas noticias.

* * *

_**Cuarteles de NERV**_

Misato estaba muy fastidiada con todo el papeleo de oficina, y con mucha dificultad logro entrar en el ascensor, en ese momento noto que al fondo del pasillo se encontraba Kaji en dirección al ascensor, notando las intenciones del hombre, Misato presionó el botón para cerrar las puertas del ascensor. Al ver esto Kaji acelero y comenzó a correr rápidamente.

-¡Espera Misato!

Justo cuando se estaban a punto de cerrar las puertas Kaji logro poner la mano logrando que se volvieran a abrir. Ante esto Misato solo dio un suspiro en señal de frustración.

-Bufff, nunca había corrido tanto. – Comento con humor - ¿Por qué esa cara tan seria?

-Porque te vi a ti nada más llevar. – contesto con una sonrisa y maldad.

Kaji solo sonrió. Mientras el ascensor continuaba bajando, para sorpresa de ambos, la luz del ascensor junto con el movimiento de este se detuvo.

-¿Que fue eso? – Se preguntó Kaji – Un corte de corriente.

-Eso no puede pasar. – Comento Misato, pensativa – Algo anda mal. ¿Quizás un accidente?

-A lo mejor Ritsuko se equivocó. – dijo con humos el hombre.

En alguna parte de [NERV], Ritsuko mantenía pulsado un botón mientras se sonrojaba por la vergüenza, diciendo que ella no había hecho nada.

-Bah. Da igual. En cualquier momento la energía auxiliar aparecerá.

XXXXX

En él [Centro de Mando] los técnicos comentaban que los circuitos auxiliares no estaban operativos. Solo funcionaban treinta de más de dos mil. Al final Kozo ordeno darle prioridad al [Dogma Central] y a [MAGI].

-Los transformadores de reemplazo tampoco funcionan. — informó Aoba.

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Qué circuitos están operando aun?! — exclamó furioso Fuyutsuki.

-Solamente el 1,9%. 30 circuitos de 2577. — le dijo un.

-¡La energía disponible debe enviarse para alimentar a [MAGI] y al [Dogma Central], Aoba! —ordenó Fuyutsuki.

-Interferirá con el sistema de soporte de vida, señor. — explicó Aoba.

-¡Háganlo! ¡Es una prioridad! — ordenó el anciano.

La gran ciudad-fortaleza de Tokio 3 también había sufrido un apagón de energía. Los semáforos, tranvías, el metro… Todo dejo de funcionar.

XXXXX

Se encontraba el grupo de amigos en su lugar para almorzar. Estaban teniendo unas risas al ver las fotos de Asuka L.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Lo que hubiera dado por verlo! – exclamaba Touji, que se sujetaba el estómago por la risa.

-Es una lástima que no podamos colgarla en Internet. – se quejó Kensuke, aunque tenía una sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto que no podéis hacer eso! ¡Va en contra de la intimidad de Asuka L! – exclamó Hikari con enfado.

-Pero es divertido. – comento Rei con una pequeña sonrisa.

Asuka L. solo maldecía en alemán a todos los presentes por la burla que le estaban haciendo. Shinji estaba un poco ido al estar pensando en sus cosas. De repente noto algo. Era la misma sensación que tenía cuando llegaba un Ángel. Miro a su amiga peliverde oscura y esta asintió con la mirada seria. Los móviles de los tres [Elegidos] sonaron, debían ir a [NERV]. Se levantaron rápidamente y salieron corriendo. Touji, Kensuke e Hikari ya sabían el porqué de esa reacción, pero se extrañaron al no escuchar nada. Al poco rato sus teléfonos se apagaron completamente, cosa que los extraño. Asuka C. también se fue corriendo, pero en su caso en dirección a la mansión FT.

XXXXX

El cuarteto de pilotos se encontraba en la entrada para ir a los cuarteles de [NERV]. Más precisamente en una de las tantas entradas. Rei pasaba su ID-CARD por la ranura electrónica que la leería y le permitiría ingresar a las magníficas instalaciones de la organización, pero al hacerlo nada paso, volvió a intentarlo, sin éxito.

Al ver que a Rei no le funcionaba, pensaron que a lo mejor estaba rota o estropeada. Entonces Shinji camino con calma hasta la puerta y paso su ID por el dispositivo con igual resultado

-Vaya mierda. ¿Ahora qué hacemos? Hay un puto ángel atacándonos. – comentó Asuka con gran enfado.

-Deberemos usar el manual para buscar una ruta alternativa a los [EVAS]. – sugirió Rei.

Todos habían notado que poco a poco Rei había dejado su voz monótona y empezaba a expresar sus sentimientos de forma facial y con la voz.

-No me digas capitán obvio. – Dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja – Bien, pues a partir de ahora soy la líder. Yo indicare por dónde ir. ¿Algún problema?

Rei no dijo nada y Shinji simplemente se encogió de hombros, no tenía ganas de pelear con la pelirroja.

XXXXX

En la sala donde se encontraban haciendo las pruebas al [EVA 00], los operarios consiguieron abrir la puerta con gran esfuerzo pero, para su sorpresa, Ritsuko y Maya salieron caminando de lo más normal y sin siquiera dar las gracias. ¡Un poquito de educación, por favó!

-Tendremos que ir al [Centro de Mando]. – Dijo Ritsuko mientras iluminaba el camino con una linterna – Han pasado siete minutos y la corriente electica no ha sido restaurada.

Maya iba detrás, iluminando con su móvil última generación.

XXXXX

-Esto es muy extraño. – murmuro Misato.

-¿Cómo es el sistema de energía de este lugar? – pregunto Kaji.

-Hay tres sistemas; principal, secundario y auxiliar. – Explico – No me puedo creer que las tres fallaran al mismo tiempo.

-Eso solo puede significar que…

XXXXX

-Tenemos que asumir que esto es un sabotaje. – le dijo Fuyutsuki a Gendo. Ambos estaban en sus puestos del [Centro de Mando] – No importa quién lo haya causado. Estaremos en grandes problemas si aparece un Ángel. – termino de decir mientras encendía velas.

Gendo no dijo nada y siguió con su típica postura, pensando en quien podría ser el responsable.

XXXXX

En él [Centro de Mando], Ritsuko y Maya se encontraban subiendo por unas escalinatas para acceder a sus lugares de siempre.

-Pensé que las escaleras eran solo un ornamento anticuado. – Comento Ritsuko – No pensé que terminaría usándolas.

-Dicen que estar preparado es estar prevenido. – dijo Maya.

XXXXX

-Nada, este tampoco funciona. - masculló Asuka luego de poner su pulgar derecho en un scanner de huellas digitales.

-Las líneas están muertas y los cuarteles están incomunicados. – les dijo Shinji.

-Nada funciona. Es extraño. – comento Rei.

-Al parecer hay una falla de energía en [NERV]… y el Ángel se acerca. – murmuró el castaño con voz tranquila.

XXXXX

En el ascensor, Misato empezaba a desesperarse.

-No hay modo. – dijo mientras dejaba el teléfono auxiliar de nuevo en su sitio – Incluso el teléfono esta inservible.

-Ahora va y el cable se rompe y nos matamos al estrellarse el ascensor contra el suelo. – comento de la nada Kaji. Misato lo miro de una forma más que acojonadora – Era una broma mujer. Espera… ¡espera! ¡No! ¡Con el tacón no!

PAM-PAM-PAM

XXXXX

De sus bolsillos Shinji saco una pequeña libreta roja y la reviso.

-Al parecer debemos dirigirnos a los cuarteles. Podemos ir por la ruta 07, justo ahí.

El trio empezó a caminar, hasta entrar por un pasillo. Al final se encontraron con una puerta de acero.

-Pero, ¿acaso las puertas no funcionaban? – pregunto Asuka.

-Parece ser que esta es manual. – dijo Rei.

El castaño avanzó hasta la puerta. Extendió su brazo derecho hacia atrás, acumulando poder en su mano hasta cubrirla…

PAAAM

Golpeando con fuerza la puerta, destrozándola.

-Bueno… esa también es otra forma de abrirla. – comento la pelirroja en un susurro.

XXXXX

En el ascensor, Misato y Kaji se habían quitado las chaquetas, pues en el ascensor empezaba a hacer un calor de los mil demonios.

-Joder que calor. – se quejó Misato, ventilándose con las manos.

-El aire acondicionado no funciona. El calor ira a más. – Misato, si no soportas el calor, puedes quitarte la camisa. – Dijo como si nada, haciendo que Misato lo mirara fijamente – No hay que tener vergüenza entre tú y yo.

Misato lo miro amenazante mientras se ponía de nuevo la chaqueta.

-No pienses que vas a sacar ventaja de esta situación con tus ideas pervertidas.

-Pues que lastima. – dijo con fingida lastima.

XXXXX

En él [Centro de Mando] todos estaban con un abanico salidos de Dios sabe dónde.

-Esto es lo malo. El aire se está enrareciendo. – Comento Ritsuko – Es increíble el creer que las instalaciones más avanzadas de la Tierra tengan problemas como esto. – dijo con molestia y disgusto.

-Pero observa al [Comandante] y al [Sub comandante]. – le dijo Maya. Ambas miraron a los nombrados, que ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares – No están molestos por este calor.

De lo que ninguna se daba cuenta era que los dos cabronazos tenían sus pies metidos en cubos con agua fría, consiguiendo que no pasaran tanto calor. ¡Incluso Gendo se había bajado los pantalones, quedándose en calzones! Claro, nadie sería capaz de verlo desde su puesto.

-Parece que la temperatura está subiendo. – comento Fuyutsuki.

-Sep. – dijo Gendo.

Ambos se miraron de reojo y sonrieron cómplices.

XXXXX

En él [Centro de Mando] de las [Fuerzas de Autodefensa Japonesas], los tres altos mandos observaban las pantallas que habían delante suyo.

-El objeto ha invadido el espacio aéreo de Japón y su vector de movimiento indica que se dirige a Tokio-3. Debe ser un Ángel. - informo un hombre al comandante de la base quien estaba sentado en una alta plataforma junto a lo otro dos hombres de alto rango.

-¿Qué dice [NERV]? – pregunto el [Comandante].

-Señor, permanece en silencio, señor. - informo un sujeto de bajo rango con la mayor claridad y respeto que pudo poner en su voz, no es temiendo a los oficiales que asciendes, sino mostrando fortaleza y respeto.

-Debemos avisarles. – Dijo el oficial a la derecha del [Comandante] - ¿Pero cómo?

-¿A qué está jugando ese bastardo de Ikari? - murmuro el otro oficial.

-Quizás no esté jugando y en verdad toda esa basura de alta tecnología de [NERV] está fallando.

-¿Qué sugiere? - pregunto el [Comandante].

-Avisémosles a la antigua. Equipen aviones con altavoces y mándenlos a esa ciudad del demonio.

XXXXX

En la ciudad de Tokio 3, el noveno Ángel Matarael campaba a sus anchas. Matarael emergió del océano, después de aterrizar, durante el apagón en Tokio 3. Tiene un aspecto similar al de los opiliones, teniendo cuatro larguísimas patas que le dan un aspecto arácnido. Su cuerpo tiene forma semiesférica de color negro, y tiene múltiples ojos falsos, algunos de ellos triangulares. El ojo central, que mira hacia el suelo, puede segregar un líquido corrosivo capaz de abrirse camino a través del acero y el cemento.

XXXXX

De algún modo entraron dentro, pero después estuvieron vagando por todo el cuartel buscando el centro de mando o el hangar de los [EVAS]. Después de caminar otro rato Asuka estaba por abrir una compuerta.

-Si fuera tú no haría eso. – le dijo Shinji.

-Yo haré lo que quiera.

Pero no se esperó lo siguiente. Delante suyo estaban las calles de Tokio 3. No sabría precisar donde exactamente se encontraban. Su mente se había quedado en blanco al ver al enorme Ángel a menos de cincuenta metros de él. El Ángel lo miraba con uno de sus tantos ojos. Ninguno hizo nada. Cerro de golpe la puerta y miro a sus compañeros.

-Ni una palabra. – dijo de forma seca.

Shinji tenía una sonrisa arrogante y Rei una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Ahora puedo llevaros hasta el [Centro de Mando]? – preguntó Shinji.

Rei asintió y Asuka hizo lo mismo, a regañadientes.

XXXXX

En los hangares de [NERV] las jaulas jamás habían estado tan llenas de operarios como ahora. Una autentica multitud se había congregado allí con el afán de preparar a los [Evangelions] lo más rápido posible para el combate que se avecinaba.

Agentes de la [Sección 2], cocineros y meseros de la cafetería, personal de mantenimiento, el personal que normalmente está encargado de lanzar a los [EVAS] cuando solamente se trata de apretar algún botón por el alto grado de automatización envuelto en el proceso, y hasta los tenientes Hyuga, Ibuki y Aoba del [Puente de Mando] ayudaban con las extenuantes labores manuales que debían realizar por la falta de fluido eléctrico en las instalaciones que se supone son las más avanzadas sobre la faz de la Tierra. Incluso Gendo Ikari ayudaba en ello, sorprendiendo a casi todos.

-Los generadores están instalados, las cabinas en posición… solo necesitamos a los pilotos. -informo Maya quien, junto con el resto del personal femenino de [NERV], se las arreglaron para que los varones se encargaran de las dos últimas tareas solas. Sabían aprovechar sus "encantos de mujer" para que los idiotas pringaran. ¡¿Dónde está la igualdad de género?!

-Ya llegaran teniente. Vendrán. – dijo con seguridad Ritsuko.

XXXXX

Los pilotos se fueron de donde estaban y llegaron a una gran compuerta.

-Espero que puedan repáralo. – susurro, pero pudieron oírlo.

-No iras a…

La pelirroja no pudo terminar porque el mago ya estaba acumulando magia. Repitiendo la misma acción, el castaño Shinji destruyo la puerta, pero también destruyo las siguientes que había. Esta vez se había pasado por mucho.

-Creo que me pase. – dijo despreocupadamente.

-¡Eres un animal! ¡¿Y cómo coño hiciste eso?!

-¿Hacer qué? No sé de qué me hablas. – dijo haciéndose el loco.

-¡Es lo mismo que haces en el [EVA]!

-… Oh, creo que nos llaman.

Dicho esto, y evitando hablar de su magia, empezó a correr por las compuertas destrozadas siendo seguido por sus compañeras.

Después de unos minutos, y muchas puertas destrozadas llegaron a las jaulas de los [EVAS].

-¡¿Qué coño ha pasado?! – grito alterada Ritsuko.

-Nada. – dijo simple Shinji mientras desviaba la mirada y se rascaba la mejilla.

-¡El muy imbécil ha ido destrozando todo a su paso con sus trucos de magia! – acusó Asuka.

-No había otra forma de llegar. – Dijo intentando quitarse culpa – Ya lo arreglaran.

-Al menos habéis llegado. – Dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada matadora a Shinji, pero este no hizo caso – Los [EVAS] están preparados, el mismo [Comandante] ha ayudado a prepararlos.

-Ya era hora de que ese gandul hiciera algo. – dijo Shinji, Asuka asintió.

-Que sepáis que al no haber energía tendréis solo cinco minutos para acabar con el Ángel. ¿Alguna pregunta? – los pilotos negaron – Bien, pues adelante.

-Doctora. - pregunto Rei - ¿Dónde está Katsuragi-san?

-Ni idea. Seguro que se ha vuelto a perder.

XXXXX

Después de cambiarse los tres pilotos subieron a sus [EVAS]. Al no haber energía el ascensor no podía subirlos a la superficie, por lo que tuvieron que ir por unos enormes conductos hasta llegar al ascensor para subir a la superficie.

-*Quien diría que con tanta tecnología y demás tendríamos que arrastrarnos por un túnel y escalar para llegar arriba.* – dijo Shinji.

-S*in duda. Esto es vergonzoso. Sobre todo por tener que verle el trasero a tu [EVA].*

-*Admite que es bonito.* – dijo burlón.

-*¡Vete a la mierda!*

Estaban escalando cuando vieron que el ángel se ponía justo en la salida. De sus ojos empezaron a caer lágrimas. Cuando impactaron en el [EVA 01] Shinji chillo de dolor.

-*¡Me cago en la puta! ¡Esta mierda es corrosiva!* – grito enojado.

-*Metámonos en el túnel.* – dijo Rei.

Sin tardar más tiempo los [EVAS] se metieron en el túnel evitando el ácido. Al ver que los [EVAS] ya no estaban ahí el Ángel dejo de echar sus lágrimas, pero no se movió del sitio.

-*¿Y ahora?* – pregunto Asuka.

-*Estoy pensando.*

Apenas les quedaba tres minutos.

-*Tengo una idea.* – Dijo Rei ganándose la atención de los otros dos – *Los rifles que teníamos están en el fondo. Yo podría bajar hasta ellos y lanzárselo a la [Unidad 02] mientras Shinji usa sus habilidades para protegernos del ácido. Cuando la [Unidad 02] tenga los rifles disparara al Ángel.*

-*No es un mal plan Rei, pero no sé si mis "trucos" detendrán el ácido.*

-*Por probar no perdemos nada. Además, nos queda poca energía. ¡Vamos!*

Ejecutaron el plan tal y como Rei les había dicho. Shinji escalo un poco y extendió su aura blanca semi transparente cubriendo todo el espacio. El Ángel volvió a soltar sus lágrimas, que chocaban con el escudo, pero no lo traspasaban.

-*¡Parece que funciona! ¡Os toca a vosotras!* – grito Shinji.

La siguiente fue Asuka, que se puso debajo de Shinji a la espera de los rifles. Rei salto hasta llegar al suelo, cogió los rifles y con fuerza los lanzo hacia Asuka. Al cogerlos, y con gran maestría se puso delante de Shinji, que había quitado el escudo, y empezó a acribillar al ángel con las balas de los rifles.

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA

Todas y cada una de las balas atravesaron por completo al Ángel, destruyendo su núcleo en el proceso, ya que solo podía estar dentro de cuerpo. Pero esta vez el Ángel no exploto, como en las anteriores. Por lo que vieron, este Ángel o tenía un [Campo AT] muy débil o no tenía. En fin, al ver que iba a caer dentro, el [EVA 02] se quitó de encima y salto al suelo y Shinji y uso el **'Puño Sagrado'** para desintegrarlo completamente.

XXXXX

Por otra parte, en el ascensor donde Misato y Kaji se encontraban atrapados desde hace un rato muy largo, la mujer se encontraba subida a los hombros de Kaji, tratando de alanzar la salida de emergencia.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué no se abre?! ¡Esto es una maldita emergencia! – Gritaba frustrada - ¡Arg! ¡No lo soporto! – Luego miro hacia abajo, donde vio a Kaji observando debajo de su falda sin pudor alguno - ¡Ei! ¡Te dije que no miraras!

-Lo siento. – se disculpó mientras bajaba la mirada.

FLASH

Entonces, de repente, las luces volvieron. Y no solo eso. Un temblor del ascensor provoco que Misato perdiera el equilibrio. Debido a tan repentino movimiento, Kaji tampoco pudo aguantar a Misato…

PUM

Por lo que ambos se cayeron, quedando en una posición incómoda. Un mal 69,

DING

Para mayor vergüenza la puerta se abrió, y en ella pudieron ver a Ritsuko, Maya e Hyuga. A la falsa rubia le salió un tic en el ojo.

-Pervertidos. – murmuro Maya, sonrojándose.

XXXXX

Ya con la energía restaurada, los ascensores se activaron y retomaron su recorrido descendente. Misato, luego de "recuperarse", salió despedida de su ascensor tirando todo a su paso en busca de un baño. Luego de terminar sus cosas, Misato fue hasta los hangares de los [EVAS]. Los pilotos se encontraban fuera junto a Misato.

-Parece que logramos superar esta dura prueba. – dijo Misato.

-¿Y tú dónde estabas? – pregunto Asuka con el ceño fruncido.

-Esto… no quieras saberlo.

-Estaba conmigo. – hablo Kaji con una gran sonrisa.

-Ah Kaji. – Saludó Shinji - ¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, resulta que ambos íbamos en un ascensor cuando nos pillo el apagón. Hacía un calor de muerte.

-... a saber que habrá pasado. – murmuró.

-En fin. ¿Cómo estas Shinji?

-Sin ningún problema, pero no puedo decir lo mismo del [EVA].

-Parece ser que las lágrimas de este Ángel eran ácido y derritió parte de la estructura del [EVA]. Derritió sus capas protectoras, pero no hay males mayores.

-Bien. Pues vamos a comer. – Misato se puso a caminar pero recién caía en las compuertas destruidas - ¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?!

-Culpa de Shinji. – acusó Ritsuko.

Misato se puso a buscar a Shinji pero el muy pillo se había largado nada más ver como se ponía la espalda de Misato.

-Pufff. Ya vera cuando lo encuentre. – Susurro – "Aunque no creo que sus tíos les diga nada."

* * *

_**Afueras de Tokio 3 – un mirador**_

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que derrotaron al Ángel. Rei estaba recostada en el pasto de un mirador junto a Asuka y Shinji. Hace tiempo que salieron de los [EVAS], que ahora estaban atascados en el túnel desde el que destruyeron al Ángel. También estaban vestidos con ropa informal. Al menos les habían permitido ducharse y quitarse el olor a [LCL].

-Las estrellas se ven hermosas sin las luces. – Comento Rei – Es irónico que se vean tan hermosas sin luz artificial.

Esas palabras sorprendieron gratamente a sus dos compañeros, que la miraron fijamente, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

-No creo que aquí vivan personas sin las luces. – comento Asuka mientras veía como las luces de la ciudad se encendían poco a poco.

-El ser humano ataca la oscuridad con haces de luz hasta convertir la noche en día. Lo hace por temor a lo que le aguarda en la oscuridad, pero ninguna otra criatura lo hace. Es por eso que es tan especial. - comento Shinji.

-Muy filosófico Shinji. - dijo Asuka con un tono burlón.

-¿Será por eso que nos atacan los ángeles? – pregunto Rei.

-No. No creo que sea por eso. Si tienen un motivo… ese será distinto. – contesto Shinji con seriedad.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

Misato Katsuragi se encontraba en su habitación vistiéndose para un largo y arduo día de trabajo en [NERV], notando su eterno recordatorio de hace quince años impreso en su cuerpo. Dando un largo suspiro prosiguió poniéndose su ropa.

-"Quince años" - pensó.

Era un día bastante nublado. De hecho había comenzado a llover repentinamente.

Shinji se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno, pero vio a Lucy y Juvia preparándolo.

-¿Ya os habéis levantado? – pregunto el mago.

-Si. Es que los bebes apenas nos han dejado dormir. Esta noche estaban muy nerviosos. – le explico Lucy.

-Juvia cree que ha sido raro que fueran los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Pues yo no he oído nada.

-Eso es porque en sus cuartos les hemos puesto un escudo para insonorizar, solamente sus padres sabrán si les pasa algo.

-Ahhh.

Shinji desayuno con tranquilidad y vio que Misato salía arreglada.

-¿Misato? – pregunto incrédulo.

-Buenos días Misato. – saludaron las dos mujeres.

-Buenos días. – saludo amablemente mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

-Por cierto, felicidades por su ascenso. – felicito Juvia.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto Shinji.

-Fíjate en su chaqueta. – señalando una placa que tenía – Eso es porque la han ascendido. – le explico al joven mago.

-Anda, no lo sabía. Felicidades Misato.

-Gracias. – Y dicho esto cogió su desayuno y se dispuso a salir por la puerta – Por cierto Shinji, esta mañana tienes pruebas de sincronización. No lleguéis tarde.

-Sí, sí. – y Misato salió del edificio – ¿Que estáis pensando? – pregunto al mirar a las dos mujeres.

-Deberíamos hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo. – dijo Juvia – Solo nosotros, luego tu podrías hacer una con sus amigos.

-Creo que es lo mejor. Gendo no sabe nada de vosotros, así que mejor seguir así.

* * *

_**Pribnow Box**_

En la habitación de monitoreo sobre las piscinas de simulación se siente una calma poco usual, quizás sea porque ningún ángel a atacado en un mes, o tal vez sea porque tanto el [Comandante] como el [Sub-comandante] se ausentaron al mismo tiempo desde hace un par de días. La impresión de paz o la ausencia de los mandamases de la organización, sea lo que sea todos parecen trabajar más relajados que de costumbre.

-¿Cómo van las pruebas? - pregunto la ahora [Mayor] Misato Katsuragi que acababa de llegar al cuarto luego de terminar una gran cantidad de papeleo.

-Estamos por recibir otra ronda de resultados de [MAGI]. - respondió la [Teniente] Ibuki.

-Aumenten la profundidad de Shinji en un 0.64% y de Asuka en un 0.63%. - dijo Akagi, atenta a los controles y datos que entregaba el tablero de comando de [NERV].

En el monitor principal del cuarto se mostraban al cuarteto, que participaba en experimento, con los comandos introducidos por la [Teniente] Ibuki y otros técnicos en el monitor la imagen del rostro de cada uno de los pilotos, quienes estaban con sus ojos cerrados. Tanto Asuka como Shinji estaban más bajos que Rei.

-Bueno, desde que esos chicos llegaron aquí hemos podido comprobar que son prodigios. - agrego Maya mientras observaba la pantalla.

\- Estoy sorprendida. A pesar de esa profundidad, tanto Asuka como Shinji pueden continuar con esa sincronización.

-Buen trabajo pilotos. En especial Asuka y Shinji. Rei aumentaste nueve puntos en tu sincronización. Asuka, has aumentado quince puntos. Shinji, aun sigues en el cien por ciento. No se puede superar eso. Felicitaciones. – les dijo Ritsuko.

-*Recibido* - respondió el trio al unísono.

Bueno, no hace falta mencionar el "follón" que montó la pelirroja.

XXXXX

Por la tarde Asuka L. se fue ya que había quedado con Hikari para hacerle una fiesta a Misato, ya que Shinji le había contado. Por la tarde, Shinji se encontraba caminando por un parque de camino a la mansión cuando vio varias matas de pelos. Una era pelirrosa, una peli azul y otra roja. Se trataban de Nashi, Ul y Haru.

-¡Nashi! ¡Haru! ¡Ul!

-¡Hermano! – gritaron ambos pequeños.

Estos corrieron a abrazar a su hermano, tirándolo al suelo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Nos aburrimos y salimos a jugar.

-¿Y no hay nadie con vosotros? – pregunto confuso.

-Está el tío Gildarts, pero no sabemos dónde está.

-¿Gildarts está aquí? – pregunto asombrado.

-Sep. Vino mientras no estabas.

-¿Y dónde está?

Los niños apuntaron en una dirección con sus deditos. Shinji los siguió y se encontraron con un hombre de más de cincuenta años ligando, o intentando ligar, con cualquier mujer buenorra que pasase.

-Soy alérgico a tu cuerpo, guapa. Es tenerte delante y pierdo el sentido. – decía de forma galán el pelirrojo con canas, pero la primera mujer se fue mirándolo raro - Si como las mueves las bates, que rico chocolate. – Otra le dio una bofetada - Debes estar cansada hoy después de todo lo que hicimos en mi sueño anoche.

La ultima mujer saco un bote de spray picante y se lo roció. Gildarts se puso a llorar por culpa del producto que tenía en la cara. La mujer salió corriendo gritando "pervertido". Shinji y los niños se rieron / descojonaron de la risa al ver tal espectáculo.

-Parece que estoy perdiendo facultades. – Dijo el hombre para luego ver a Shinji - ¡Oh Shinji! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Hola tío Gildarts. Hace dos años que no nos vemos. – intentando respirar.

-Ya lo creo. Pero mírate, que grande estas. – Luego cambio de sonriente ha pervertido – Por cierto me he enterado de algunas cositas que tiene que ver con Asuka (EV).

Shinji se puso rojo y miro a los niños. Estos solo sonrieron enseñando sus dientes, o los que tienen.

-No te creas lo que te cuentan. – dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Enserio? Que lastima. He visto como esta Asuka y puedo decir que será una preciosura. Si no la aprovechas entonces yo…

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza hizo estrellarse contra el suelo.

-¡Pederasta!

-¡Si no he dicho nada!

-¡Si lo has dicho! ¡Viejo verde!

Los infantes solo se reían al ver la ridícula discusión de los hombres. Al final se acabaron quedando en el parque un rato más ya que Gildarts le conto que le estaban preparando una fiesta sorpresa a Misato por su ascenso. Mientras los tres infantes jugaban al pilla pilla, Shinji y Gildarts se encontraban hablando.

-Entonces, ¿qué crees que ha pasado con la [Unidad 04]? – pregunto Shinji.

-Sinceramente, creo que ese gremio oscuro la ha robado. El para que, no lo sé, pero no será nada bueno.

-Mmm. No creo que lo usen para ayudar en la eliminación de Ángeles.

-Opino lo mismo. Más bien creo que esperaran a que acabe todo para aparecer con el [EVA]. Lo que debo advertirte es que están probando un sistema que tome el sitio de los pilotos.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto consternado Shinji.

-Es un sistema que sirve para sustituiros. Es autónomo y obedece las órdenes sin ningún contratiempo. Es un sistema inhumano, por lo que no parara hasta conseguir lo que le ordenen. Pero aún está en fase experimental. Debes tener cuidado con eso.

-Genial. Más problemas.

Para cambiar a otro tema más alegre, Gildarts estuvo dándole consejos sobre cómo ligar, pero después de ver cómo le había ido al veterano prefirió no recordarlos. Gildarts le decía que hacia eso porque ya estaba colado por alguien, solamente que el joven lo negaba mientras se ponía rojo. La conversación acabo cuando Gildarts le estaba enseñando a Shinji las distintas formas de satisfacer a una mujer en la cama. Shinji al final acabo dándole una fuerte patada que mando al mago contra el suelo, otra vez. Después de unas cuantas horas volvieron a la mansión, con unos niños con hambre y sueño. Al llegar a la mansión vieron que tenían preparada una rica cena y la mesa estaba lujosamente puesta. Los niños comieron, se ducharon y a la cama. Cayeron redondos en segundos. Los bebes, por suerte, también estaban dormidos, por lo que solo quedaban los adultos y los jóvenes.

Antes de que llegara Misato aparecieron por la puerta Kaji, Rei, Hikari, Touji y Kensuke.

-Buenas tardes. – saludo Rei, sin su voz y cara monótona.

-Buenas tardes. Gracias por invitarnos. – saludo alegremente Hikari.

Touji y Kensuke no dijeron nada porque estaban embobados. Las tres hermosas mujeres que estaban ahí les habían quitado el aliento. Sin duda empezaban a odiar mucho a Shinji.

-Hola chicos. – Los saludo el joven mago – Quiero presentaros a mis tíos, tías y primos.

-¿Son tus tías? – pregunto Kensuke.

-Sip.

-¿Y tienen hijos? – pregunto Touji.

-Dos cada una.

-Pues no lo parece. – Dijeron ambos – Porque las tres estaaaan…

No siguieron hablando al notar dos auras asesinas. Prácticamente se trataban de dos hombres que parecía que en cualquier momento saltarían sobre ellos a la yugular.

-¿Decís algo, mocosos? – dijo con voz amenazante Gray.

-Eso. Terminad lo que ibais a decir enanos. – finalizo Natsu.

-"¡Mami!" – pensaron ambos jóvenes mientras temblaban y se abrazaban.

-Natsu, Gray, dejadlos. – ordeno Erza.

Después de las presentaciones llego la persona a la que le prepararon la fiesta. Misato estaba asombrada por la fiesta que le tenían preparada. Después de las felicitaciones, en la que Gildarts intento ligar con ella, se pusieron a comer. Gildarts y Kaji no se llevaron bien desde el principio. Todos decían que era porque se parecían.

.

(Flashback)

-Alguien como tú merece que yo la haga feliz el resto de su vida. – le decía Kaji a Erza, la cual le enseño su anillo de boda - Tengo el resto de mi vida para hacerte feliz, cuando quieras te lo demuestro. – le decía a Juvia recibiendo una mirada matadora de Gray - No hace falta que te diga lo que siento por ti, mis ojos delatan mis sentimientos y mi sonrisa la felicidad que siento al tenerte cerca. – esta vez Kaji se llevó un golpe de un enojado Natsu mientras este le gritaba que no se acercara a su esposa.

(Fin flashback)

.

-¿Y cómo es que te ascendieron? – pregunto Natsu llevándose un coscorrón por parte de su mujer.

-Eso es porque realiza un gran trabajo. – afirmo Erza, segura de sus palabras.

-Eso y porque a alguien tenía que dejar a cargo el comándate. – explico Kaji.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir, tonto? – pregunto la peli morada sin despegar su boca del bote de cerveza.

-Bueno, es algo sin precedentes que tanto él [Comandante] como el [Sub comandante] hayan salido de Japón al mismo tiempo y juntos. – Sonrió malicioso – Eso significa que realmente confían en ti. Espero que no la cagues.

Los magos se miraron de reojo ante las palabras de Kaji.

-¿El [Comandante] y el [Sub comandante] no están? – pregunto Rei.

-En estos momentos están en el Polo Sur… o bueno, lo que queda de él. – explicó Ritsuko.

-"La [Lanza]" – pensaron.

Esa fue una noche entretenida para todos. Los adultos, y Shinji y Asuka, acabaron bebiendo hasta perder el sentido, menos los dos jóvenes. Touji, Kensuke e Hikari miraban asombrados a los dos jóvenes magos por beber cerveza. Ellos no sabían que en Fairy Tail ya lo hacían desde hace un par de años. Rei, al contrario de lo que esperaban, entablaba conversación con todos. Los adultos y Asuka hablaban sin problemas con ella. Sabían su verdadero origen, por lo que querían ayudarla. Touji, Kensuke e Hikari ya no se sorprendían que la peli azul mostrara su nueva personalidad más abierta. Asuka era la única recelosa con ella. No le gustaba que la "quisieran" tanto.

* * *

_**Antiguo continente congelado de la Antártida – un par de semanas después **_

El paisaje era desolador. Agua y pequeños iceberg sobresaliendo de la superficie del agua extrañamente tinturada de uno tono violáceo. Cadenas de montañas se podían ver a lo lejos. Montañas pertenecientes a la poca tierra que sobrevivió a lo ocurrido en el 2000. Lo único que se movía por el frío océano era una pequeña flota de la [ONU]. En un enorme portaaviones, llamado _'Over the Rainbow', se _transportaba un objeto alargado cuya longitud ocupaba toda la cubierta y estaba envuelto en una gruesa lona.

En un cuarto especialmente diseñado para que quienes estén dentro de él se pueda apreciar el paisaje el paisaje que los rodea. En este caso los dos mandamases de [NERV].

-Es increíble que este fuera un gran continente de hielo hace menos de dos décadas. Ahora es una zona muerta. Ninguna forma de vida puede existir en este lugar. Ni los micro organismos más resistentes pueden. La Antártida. – comento Fuyutsuki.

-Sin embargo los seres humanos estamos aquí y somos formas de vida. - dijo el [Comandante].

-Si. Pero nosotros estamos protegidos por la ciencia. - objeto el anciano.

-¿Que es la ciencia sino el poder de hombre? – pregunto orgulloso Gendo. Orgulloso de estar en un lugar donde ni el mejor adaptado de los seres de la Tierra podría sobrevivir sin la ayuda de la ciencia.

-Fue esa clase de actitud lo que provoco una desgracia hace dieciocho años. El [Segundo Impacto]. La arrogancia del hombre por querer dominar todo. - argumento Fuyutsuki – Es un castigo demasiado grande.

No se sentía a gusto en el lugar donde la mayor fuerza que el planeta ha visto fue desatada.

-Aun así. Este es un mundo purificado. Se le ha purgado el pecado original. - dijo el [Comandante].

-Aún me parece que el precio por ese pecado fue demasiado. Prefiero un mundo donde la gente pueda vivir, aun si está plagado de pecados.

-*Hemos recibido un telegrama de [NERV]. Un Ángel ha sido detectado en órbita sobre el Océano Indico.* - se escuchó una voz por el único parlante del cuarto.

* * *

_**NERV**_

El [Centro de Mando] de [NERV] volvió a ser el lugar más estresante del planeta, con técnicos introduciendo comandos en sus terminales de [MAGI].

-El ángel apareció de pronto hace dos minutos. - dijo el [Teniente] Hyuga volteando a ver a la [Mayor] Misato Katsuragi quien, por la ausencia de los [Comandantes], estaba a cargo de NERV.

Mientras, en la pantalla principal del lugar, aparecía una gráfica en la que se mostraba la trayectoria del objetivo y la órbita que sigue un satélite de reconocimiento.

-Envíen el sexto satélite de reconocimiento a su órbita. – ordeno Misato.

-Entendido. – tecleó - Dos minutos para el contacto.

Luego de un instante el teniente Aoba informaba que el objetivo estaba en rango visual y el monitor mostraba ahora al ángel en órbita. Todos se asombraron por semejante tamaño. Era mucho más grande que los [Evangelions]. Un _'Ohhh'_ se escuchó de todos los que podían ver al Ángel atreves del monitor.

-Es impresionante. - murmuro Hyuga.

-No puedo creerlo. - concordó Misato.

La mujer estaba abrumada por el Ángel. ¿Cómo coño se iban a enfrentar a eso? Trataba de imaginar las capacidades destructivas de ese monstruo, y cada imagen que le venía a la mente era aterradora.

-El sexto satélite está acercándose para contactar al objetivo. - informo Aoba.

En espacio el satélite se preparó para escanear al ángel, transmitió los datos y fue destruido con tan solo una pequeña muestra del poder del ente que analizo. En él [Cuartel General] recibieron solo estática tras la destrucción del carísimo satélite que enviaron.

-¿Un [Campo AT]? - pregunto Misato extrañada mirando a Ritsuko.

-Parece ser una nueva forma de usarlo.

Dijo la doctora, quien hasta entonces se había limitado a observar la situación.

XXXXX

El Décimo Ángel, Sahaquiel, es una criatura gigantesca de forma ameboide y alargada, de color rojizo y con tres coloridas marcas verdes que parecen ojos, una en el centro y una a cada lado. Su [Campo AT] es tremendamente fuerte, capaz de escudarle de numerosas [Bombas N2] lanzadas contra él a la vez y de interferir en las comunicaciones vía satélite. El arma más devastadora del ángel es él mismo; usando la energía cinética y su [Campo AT] va lanzando partes de su propio cuerpo a modo de bombardeo orbital, en un proceso de afinamiento de puntería. Los proyectiles gotean de él de forma similar a un líquido, pero la masa de su cuerpo no parece disminuir. Su núcleo es la pupila del ojo central.

XXXXX

Poco después de que el satélite lo escanease, una pequeña parte del Ángel se separó. Una bola de pequeñísimo tamaño en comparación con su gigantesco cuerpo descendió hacia la Tierra a una gran rapidez, impactando y provocando un gran cráter en medio del océano, el cual se llenó con el agua del mar.

-Que increíble poder destructivo ¡Es definitivamente un [Campo AT]! - dijo Misato al ver el cráter que el Ángel dejo.

-También está usando energía cinética. – añadió la doctora rubia.

-Ese Ángel es en sí mismo como una gran bomba. – comento atemorizada Maya.

-En cualquier caso, el primer disparo dio en el océano Pacífico, lejos de su objetivo. - dijo Ritsuko mientras exponía tomas satelitales de las bombas del Ángel - El segundo disparo dio en ese punto dos horas después. Lo más preocupante de todo es que el tercer disparo destruyo la India, destruyendo una extensión de tierra superior a los diez kilómetros de diámetro. Parece haber corregido su radio de error. - completo con preocupación.

-Eso significa que está aprendiendo. - dijo Misato consternada – Afina su puntería para tenernos a tiro.

-Los misiles antiaéreos N2 no causaron ningún efecto en él. - comento Hyuga mientras mostraba en el monitor principal imágenes de los [Misiles N2] estallando sin causarle ningún daño al ángel.

-El Ángel desapareció después de eso. - continuo Shigeru.

-No desapareció. Solo lo hemos perdido. Pero vendrá aquí. Estoy 100% segura. - dijo Misato con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

-La próxima vez se arrojara sobre nosotros. - dijo Ritsuko con igual convicción que la de su amiga.

-¿Sera aquí donde nacerá un tercer lago Ashinoko? - preguntó retóricamente Misato.

-Los 5 lagos Fuji se fusionarían en uno solo uniéndose con el Océano Pacífico, y destruyendo a estos cuarteles en el proceso. - explico Ritsuko.

-¿Podemos avisar al [Comandante] Ikari?

-Las comunicaciones son imposibles debido a la fuerte interferencia causada por el Ángel. - contesto el teniente Aoba a manera de negación.

-¿Qué recomienda [MAGI]?

-Por decisión unánime, una evacuación. - respondió Maya con preocupación.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? - pregunto Ritsuko dándole un sorbo a su taza - Tú estás a cargo ahora. - recordándole que debía tomar una decisión, y rápido.

Misato se mantuvo pensativa varios segundos.

-Reporten a todos los ministerios. En aplicación del [Decreto D-17] provisto por autoridad de [NERV] se ordena evacuar inmediatamente a todos los ciudadanos en un radio de 50km. - ordeno - También pídanle a Matsushiro hacer un respaldo de [MAGI]. – la última orden la dio porque pensaba que incluso el [Cuartel] podía ser destruido.

-¿Nosotros también vamos evacuar? - pregunto Makoto ansioso por la última orden.

-No. - Contesto con firmeza la Mayor - Pero no es necesario poner a todos en riesgo.

XXXXX

Decenas de helicópteros sobrevolaban Tokio 3 equipados con altoparlantes, notificando a los ciudadanos de la evacuación obligatoria decretada por la organización bajo ellos.

-_Una Declaración especial D-17 fue anunciada por el [Gobierno]. Todos los ciudadanos deberán trasladarse inmediatamente a los refugios designados. Los bloque tienen prioridad. Sigan las instrucciones de cada [Jefe de Sección] y evacuen inmediatamente. _

En la ciudad, miles de autos ocupaban las calles, convirtiéndolas en grandes carreteras de atasco, tanto las carreteras de ida como de vuelta. En uno de algunos de esos autos y en medio del ruido de los claxon que suenan una y otras vez, van los alumnos de la clase de los pilotos. Unos iban cómodos y otros apretados junto al resto de su familia, sabiendo que esta vez el peligro era mucho mayor, ya que esta evacuación no era como las anteriores. Esta era mucho peor. Kensuke casi consigue quedarse, pero Hikari lo dejo inconsciente golpeándole con un bate de béisbol, consiguiendo llevárselo a rastras como si nada pasara.

XXXXX

-*La evacuación de la población civil y del personal de clase D por Alarma C a finalizado.* - informaba una voz automatizada por todo el cuartel.

Ahora ya casi no quedaba nadie en [NERV]. Solo los necesarios.

En uno de los muchos baños femeninos el agua corría libremente en uno de sus lavamanos.

-¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? - pregunto Ritsuko, quien esperaba a que su más vieja y querida amiga terminara de refrescarse.

-Sí, lo estoy. - fue la cortante respuesta de Misato.

-¿Vas a arriesgar las tres [Unidades] por tu propio egoísmo irresponsable? - pregunto incrédula - ¡La probabilidad de éxito es de solo 0.00001%! – Le recrimino escandalizada - ¡Eso es menos de uno en diez mil! - terminó para poner todo en términos simples.

-Pero no es cero. - respondió Misato calmadamente, formando con sus labios una pequeña sonrisa - Confió en los [EVAS].

-¡[Mayor] Katsuragi! - grito Ritsuko.

-Yo soy quien está a cargo ahora. Debo hacer lo que tengo que hacer. - dijo con firmeza - Mi trabajo es destruir al Ángel. – le dijo mirándola de reojo con seriedad.

-¿Tu trabajo? No me hagas reír. - dijo la doctora con su voz cargada de ironía - Lo haces por ti. ¡Es tu venganza contra los ángeles, ¿no es así?!

Misato no dijo nada. Se secó las manos y salió a reunirse con los pilotos, que estaban esperando las órdenes.

XXXXX

En una sala oscura, donde en el suelo se podía ver una imagen del [Geo Front] desde el aire, se encontraban los [Elegidos] y Misato, la cual les explicaba el plan.

-Escuchadme bien los tres. Este Ángel ha destruido varios satélites, por lo que tendremos que hacer los cálculos a mano. A estado lanzando partes de el para estar en el punto exacto, justo encima de Tokio 3. Por lo que parece, cuando este encima, el mismo se lanzara contra nosotros provocando una explosión enorme.

-¿Y cuál es el plan? – pregunto Asuka.

-El plan es poner a los tres [EVAS] en distintas partes de la ciudad para cubrir más terreno. Una vez que estéis en medio activareis el [Campo AT] y lo parareis. Mientras dos lo sostienen uno de vosotros destruirá el núcleo.

-¿Y qué pasa si los cálculos son erróneos? – pregunto Shinji un tanto nervioso.

-Moriremos.

Los tres miraban incrédulos a su superior. Prácticamente era una misión suicida.

-Misato, ¿Cómo habéis hecho los cálculos? – pregunto aún más temeroso Shinji.

-Intuición femenina.

Un largo silencio.

-Bueno… ha sido un placer conoceros. Nos vemos en el más allá. – dijo Shinji.

-¡Oye! – se ofendió Misato.

-Misato, no aciertas nunca en la lotería. Ni un número. – recrimino el mago.

-Bueno… - se rascaba la cabeza la mujer – tengo que deciros que si queréis podéis hacer un testamento.

Los tres pilotos se miraron y luego negaron a Misato.

-Aún tengo cosas que hacer. – dijo Shinji.

-No hace falta. No pienso perder contra nadie. – dijo Asuka.

-No hace falta que lo haga. – dijo Rei.

-Bien. En ese caso, después de la misión os invito a comer.

-¡Bien! – grito Asuka.

-¡Aye sir! – grito Shinji.

-Me parece bien. – hablo Rei.

XXXXXX

Después de esa charla los pilotos subieron a sus [EVAS] y estos fueron colocados en su lugar. Entonces Shinji empezó a "rezar".

_Mavis__ nuestra que estas en la Isla Tenrou,_

_santificadas sean las tres grandes magias de Fairy._

_Venga a nosotros tu gremio,_

_hágase tu voluntad_

_en Fairy Tail como en el mundo estelar._

_Danos hoy nuestro alcohol de cada día,_

_perdona los destrozos de Natsu_

_como nosotros perdonamos a la desnudez de Gray._

_No nos dejes caer en la cólera de Erza_

_y librarnos de Zeref._

_¡AYE!_

-*¿Qué ha sido eso Tercero?* - pregunto extrañada Asuka.

-*Solo una costumbre que tenemos en mi familia para casos como estos.*

-*Dejad el paloteo y escuchadme bien. Si uno de vosotros llega antes tendréis que esperar a los demás para acabar con el.* – hablo Misato.

-*Siii* - respondieron al mismo tiempo.

XXXXX

-Objetivo localizado, altitud 20000. - informo Aoba con una seriedad profesional.

El monitor principal mostraba al gigantesco ángel en el cielo, literalmente en caída libre.

-Aquí viene. – Murmuro Misato - ¡Todas las [Unidades Evangelion]… en posición!

XXXXX

En la superficie, los robots gigantescos se pusieron en posición, como los atletas que van a correr los cien metros lisos.

-*La trayectoria del objetivo solo puede calcularse visualmente. [MAGI] solo podrán guiarlos hasta una distancia de 10000 metros.* - todos escucharon la voz de Misato - *Después de eso tendrán que actuar por cuenta propia. Confiamos en vosotros. Suerte*

-Pues ya podrían darnos buenas noticias para varias. – comento con sarcasmo Asuka.

-*El Ángel se acerca. Distancia aproximada de 20000* - oyeron a Hyuga.

-*¡Comiencen la operación!*

FASH

El [Cordón Umbilical] de los [Evangelions] se soltó y dichos robots empezaron a correr a gran velocidad. Los [EVAS] corrían hacia el centro de la ciudad a todo lo que sus pies daban, mientras saltaban montañas o los cables de tendido eléctrico, esquivaban edificios...

-*¡Distancia 12000!*

El trio levanto levemente la mirada, observando al gigantesco Ángel caer en picado.

-*¡Se ha desviado un kilómetro! ¡Shinji, tu estas más cerca! ¡Date prisa!* - escucho la voz de Aoba.

Shinji frunció el ceño y aumento la velocidad, creando una onda de aire que destrozo cristales y casas poco resistentes, además de mandar a los vehículos a volar. Al llegar al punto sobre una colina, donde el monstruo caería, uso toda su fuerza para crear el que sin duda es el [Campo AT] más poderoso que jamás ha creado.

El [Campo AT] fue tan poderoso que varios edificios cercanos al lugar fueron despedazados por el poder de la máquina. El último gesto de la maquina fue levantar sus brazos al cielo para dirigir hacia el su poderosa barrera y así interceptar al Ángel. A pesar de todo, podía notar como se iba hundiendo.

-*¡Queréis llegar de una puta vez! ¡Esto pesa!* - gritaba Shinji.

-*¡Ya llegamos idiota!*

La siguiente en llegar fue Rei. Esta desplego su [Campo AT] para ayudar a Shinji, pero uso el cuchillo del [EVA] para romper el [Campo AT] del Ángel, justo donde estaba su núcleo.

-*Te toca Shoryu.*

-*¡Ya lo sé!*

Dicho esto llego Asuka. Cuando las otras máquinas llegaron a auxiliar a Shinji, el Ángel retrocedió volviéndose a elevar algunas decenas de metros en el aire, empujado por los otros [Campos AT] que lo repelían. La pelirroja clavo su cuchillo en el núcleo del Ángel.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Producto de la puñalada el cuerpo del Ángel se desplomo con peso muerto al suelo sobre los [EVAS], provocando una espectacular explosión, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir el [Geofront] ni a los [EVAS]. Pero eso sí, dejó un cráter del copón.

XXXXX

Todos en el [Centro de mando] saltaron literalmente de alegría al ver por el monitor principal la destrucción del Ángel que amenazaba con destruirlos a todos. Sin duda este era el mayor peligro que habían experimentado hasta el momento.

XXXXX

Los pilotos habían vuelto sanos y salvos con sus [Unidades] al [Cuartel] de [NERV]. Durante el camino celebraron el haber sobrevivido a semejante pedazo de bicho que era ese Ángel.

Tiempo después, luego de llegar, aparcar los [EVAS], ducharse y cambiarse, allí estaban, cada [Elegido] ya sin sus trajes de conexión y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Habían logrado lo imposible. Detuvieron al Ángel kamikaze con sus manos. Misato los veía con una sonrisa en la cara, orgullosa de esos niños no tan niños.

-Bueno chicos. Gran trabajo. Descansad, duchaos y nos iremos a comer. – decía alegre Misato.

-Espero que la comida sea buena. – dijo entre dientes Asuka.

-Y si no, yo invito. – aseguro Shinji.

Entonces el [Teniente] Hyuga hablo.

-Comunicaciones restablecidas. Hay un mensaje del [Comandante] Ikari desde la Antártida.

Y tal y como lo dijo, un canal de comunicación apareció frente a la [Mayor] Katsuragi con las palabras _'SOUND ONLY'_, indicando que por lo menos no tendrían que ver la cara de amargado del hombre.

-Señor, el Ángel ha sido destruido, pero debido a mis acciones la [Unidad 01] resulto dañada. Asumo toda la responsabilidad. - dijo Misato antes de que el [Comandante] pudiera decir algo.

-*Esta bien. No hay necesidad de disculparse [Mayor]. Aniquilar a los Ángeles es el propósito de los [Evangelions]. Hemos sido afortunados que los daños materiales fueran mínimos. Bien hecho, [Mayor] Katsuragi.*

-Muchas gracias señor.

-*[Mayor] Katsuragi, lo dejo todo en sus manos.*

-Entendido señor.

XXXXX

Una vez que se pudo asegurar que no había más peligro, la alarma de ataque se desactivo, permitiendo a los habitantes de Tokio 3 el poder volver a sus hogares. Al igual que en la ida, la vuelta a la ciudad se convirtió en un gran atasco, pero esta vez no tan grande ya que no había prisa por huir.

XXXXX

Una vez que llego la noche, Misato tuvo que cumplir su promesa de llevar a los chicos a comerse un buen filete. El que ella invitara es algo que no se vería todos los días.

Actualmente se encontraban en el tranvía de la ciudad, rumbo a un restaurante.

-Tienes que cumplir tu promesa, Misato. – advirtió Asuka, mirándola mal.

-Oh vamos. No me mires así. ¡Pienso cumplir mi palabra! Ya he sacado suficiente dinero como para que puedan comer lo que quieran.

La mujer tembló levemente al ver el brillo de ilusión en los ojos de la pelirroja.

-¿Lo que queramos?

-Eh… ¿sí?

Los ojos de la chica brillaron aún más, cegando a la pobre mujer.

-¡Ah! ¡Mis ojitos!

Minutos después se encontraban frente a un gran restaurante. Misato estaba pasmada. ¡No tenía pensado eso!

-¡Bien! ¡A zampar se ha dicho! – exclamo Shinji, entrando raudo al lugar.

Misato empezó a llorar mientras murmuraba cosas como; _'mi dinero' 'aún no he cobrado' 'adiós dinero adiós'._

Después de la cena se fueron a la mansión Fairy. Rei también iba debido a que Shinji la dejaba quedarse. Últimamente se quedaba bastantes noches en la mansión, y era por dos motivos. El primero las invitaciones de Shinji, que sabía que donde vivía ella era bastante peligroso, y el segundo era la propia Rei, que prefería disfrutar de la compañía de los demás.

* * *

Re editado.

Lo siento por la larga espera, pero estaba atascado con este fic.

El rezo lo leí del autor **Beln Heartphilia****.** El derecho de ese rezo es solo suyo.


	10. Sentimientos y Jet Alone

Ni Evangelion ni Fairy Tail son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: tranqui que lo hará. Es normal que FT la traten bien. Saben su origen y que no tiene la culpa. Las lanzas van dentro de la categoría de crear distintos tipos de armas de luz, y el hado 4 es parecido al "Puño Sagrado". Aun así gracias por ayudarme a buscar nuevas técnicas :)

MCAlex976: me parece bien que subas tus historias. Yo también tengo pensado en hacer otras historias, pero por ahora hare un prólogo de alguna. Gracias por el comentario y las ideas XD.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-**Técnicas **

Cuando estén juntas:

Asuka (FT) o Asuka C. = Asuka de Fairy Tail Asuka (EV) o Asuka L. = Asuka de Evangelion

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 9:

**SENTIMIENTOS Y JET ALONE**

* * *

Era un hermoso día de verano, estación en la cual se quedó estancada la Tierra debido al [Segundo Impacto]. En fin, en la mansión FT se estaba celebrando una pequeña juerga debido a la llegada de tres personas más. Ellos eran Romeo, Wendy y Mary, y se me olvido Charle jejeje.

-¡Wendy! ¡Romeo! Cuanto me alegro de veros. – saludo con alegría el pequeño mago.

Mientras, Asuka C. cogía en brazos a la pequeña Mary, Happy no tardo en lanzarse hacia Charle, la cual le correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Donde esta Max? – pregunto Happy, refiriéndose a su hijo.

-¡Papiiii! – un pequeño Exceed azul voló con fuerza hacia su padre.

Era muy mono ver a los tres Exceed juntos. ¡Eran tan monooooos!

-¡Max! – exclamó Nashi.

-¡Nashi!

Ambos eran como Natsu y Happy. Vamos que eran casi inseparables.

-Esto… tía Wendy.

-¿Si Shinji?

-Podrías ayudarme con… ya sabes.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-¡Genial!

Después de la fiesta que se montó por la llegada de los nuevos, Shinji y Wendy se fueron para que la mujer siguiera ayudando a Shinji con su magia curativa. Shinji había averiguado que era capaz de curar como Wendy mientras entrenaba con Asuka para los [Grandes Juegos Mágicos]. Era algo que lo asombro ya que, junto a Wendy, podría ayudar a curar a sus nakamas de la misma forma. Aun no podía curar a otras personas, incluso le costaba curarse a sí mismo, como ya había pasado después de la pelea contra los ángeles. Al estar en este mundo no podían ir a los hospitales para ayudar de esta manera. Si eso pasara [NERV] y [SEELE] sabrían que no solo Shinji era capaz de usar magia. En el fondo Shinji tenía miedo de que pudieran hacerle daño a su familia. Si bien eran magos poderosos, pero no sabría cómo acabarían si lucharan contra ambas organizaciones. Al final acabaron yendo al bosque. Wendy parecía llevarse bien con los animales, producto de haber sido criada por un dragón en el bosque. Wendy enseñaba a Shinji a usar su curación divina curando pequeñas heridas en los animales, o incluso algún hueso roto. El joven mago le conto a Wendy sobre la hermana menor de un amigo suyo, la cual estaba en el hospital. Wendy se puso triste por ello y le dijo que buscarían una solución cuando llegaran a la mansión. Después de una larga práctica volvieron a casa. Mientras caminaban Shinji le contestaba varias preguntas a su tía.

-¿Y cómo es que no pueden ver nada raro en la mansión? – pregunto la peli azul.

-Según me explico la maestra, es algo parecido a una de las tres magias del gremio. En este caso el escudo crea una ilusión en la cual hace ver todo normal, podríamos practicar magia en el jardín y ellos no lo sabrían.

-Entiendo. ¿Y la Asuka L-san y Rei? ¿Qué hacen en la mansión? – pregunto. Ya le habían contado la historia y se extrañaba de no ver a las dos jóvenes en la mansión.

-Asuka es por decisión de Misato, aunque por mi podría quedarse en NERV. Es una persona difícil de aguantar. – suspiro con desanimo – En cambio Rei… es raro, me siento raro cuando estoy con ella. Es como cuando estoy con vosotros. Es agradable.

-Ya veo. "Parece que de forma inconsciente sabes que es importante."

Siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron a la mansión. Cuando llegaron vieron que Asuka, Rei, los Connell (salvo Asuka C.), los Fullbuster y Dragneel no se encontraban en esta. Shinji y Wendy hablaron con Misato, Erza, Charle y Romeo para entrar al hospital y que Wendy curara a la hermana de Touji.

XXXXX

Ese mismo día, por la noche, fueron al hospital para poner en marcha el plan. Gracias a un favor que alguien le debía a Misato, ésta pudo saber dónde se encontraban las cámaras de vigilancia, por lo cual pudieron llegar al edificio sin ser detectados. Shinji sabía con exactitud donde estaba la habitación de la hermana de Touji porque ya había ido a visitarla. Una vez cerca de la pared, Charle cogió a Wendy para elevarse hasta la habitación de la pequeña. Shinji, con sus alas, la siguió. Cuando se elevaron Shinji se puso guantes para que no dejara huellas en ningún lado. Una vez dentro de la habitación Wendy se acercó hasta la pequeña y empezó a curarla. Shinji observaba bien atento el cómo su tía usaba su magia curativa. La forma en que ambos usaban la magia para curar era la misma debido a las lecciones de la peli azul. Una vez que Wendy termino de curarla esta le sonrió con alegría al joven, el cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

XXXXX

Ya terminada su misión salieron de la habitación y volvieron a la mansión. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con los Fullbuster, los Connell y los Dragneel.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? – pregunto Asuka C.

-Excelente. Wendy la ha curado completamente.

-Me imagino la cara que pondrán los médicos cuando vean que está completamente curada.

-Yo quiero imaginarme la de Touji.

Después de la cena cada uno se fue a su habitación. Rei y Asuka L. no escucharon la conversación, pero se preguntaban porque estaban tan alegres. Para ellas era normal verlos así, pero en este caso lo estaban aún más.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

A la mañana siguiente las clases pasaron como siempre. El viejo profesor con sus charlas del Segundo Impacto. Los chicos durmiendo, otros hablando. Todo era un aburrimiento. Lo que sí que se notaba era que Touji no se encontraba con ellos. Shinji y Asuka C. imaginaban la gran alegría que tendría el chico al ver a su pequeña hermana sana y salva. En el recreo estaban reunidos en su sitio para comer. Estaban hablando tan tranquilamente cuando vieron al susodicho corriendo como si lo persiguiera el diablo y con los ojos rojos de llorar y una sonrisa gigante en la boca.

-¡Chicos! – exclamó.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? – le pregunto enojada la pelirroja.

-¡Una noticia genial! – Todos lo miraron asombrados por no responderle al demonio pelirroja - ¡Mi hermana se ha recuperado completamente!

-¡¿Cómo?! – exclamaron salvo Rei, Shinji y la Connell.

-¡Lo que habéis oído! ¡No sé cómo, pero está perfectamente!

-¡Eso es fantástico! – gritó Kensuke mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros.

-Me alegro que tú hermana este bien. – dijo Shinji mientras imitaba a Kensuke.

-Sin duda es una gran noticia. – hablo Hikari. Asuka C. y Rei asintieron.

Asuka L. solo tuvo una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que era orgullosa y demás, pero se alegraba de que la pequeña ya se encontrara recuperada. Durante el resto del día no había nada que cambiara el buen humor de Touji, ni siquiera la demonio pellirroja.

XXXXX

Por la tarde los jóvenes amigos quedaron en el centro comercial para ir a ver a la hermana de Touji. Todos iban vestidos con ropa casual, hasta Rei. Después de que Shinji consiguiera que Rei se quedara en la mansión, las magas decidieron que ese mismo día irían de compras con Rei, ya que esta solo tenía su uniforme.

.

(Flashback)

Se podía ver a los magos en el salón mientras planeaban como conseguir que Gendo trasladara a Rei a la mansión. El conseguir que Rei se quedara en la mansión fue complicado debido a la negativa del [Comandante] en un principio. Ese hombre tenía una influencia enorme y casi nadie le llevaba la contraria. Shinji acordó con Natsu que este destruiría el edificio de Rei para que Gendo la cambiara de lugar. El mago se controló todo lo que puso, pero el edificio de al lado también se vio consumido por las llamas del mata dragones. Esto conllevo que se llevara una buena "reprimenda" de Erza y Lucy. El primer paso del plan para que Rei se mudara estaba hecho. El segundo fue más difícil. A pesar de saber que Shinji vivía solo con Misato y Asuka, o eso era lo que creían los de [NERV] y [SEELE], al principio se negaba, ya que no quería que Rei se volviera del todo humana, oséase con sentimientos. Después de que Misato intentara convencerla y decirle que sería bueno para la mejor sincronización entre pilotos… y alguna que otra amenaza de Shinji, al final acepto el que la peli azul se mudara a la mansión.

(Fin flashback)

.

Una vez que los jóvenes se reunieron en el centro comercial estos se dirigieron a la casa del joven Touji. Al llegar vieron a una niña pequeña que se encontraba viendo un programa de televisión. Cuando vio que Touji traía gente no tardo en esconderse. Su hermano se acercó a ella y le susurro unas palabras. Acto seguido la joven se puso delante de su hermano y este le puso las manos en los hombros.

-Chicos os presento a mi hermana Sakura. – hablo Touji con una enorme sonrisa.

-Encantada. – hizo una reverencia.

-Sakura ellos son mis amigos. Kensuke, Shinji, Rei, Asuka L., Asuka C e Hikari.

La pequeña Asuka se acercó a Shinji y con una reverencia le hablo.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme del monstruo que nos atacó.

Shinji solo le dijo que no hacía falta y le acaricio la cabeza. Sakura sonrió y luego miro a Hikari.

-¿Tu eres la novia de onii-chan?

Esta pregunta dejó perplejos a los jóvenes y muy sonrojados a Touji e Hikari. Estos empezaron a balbucear hasta que Shinji y Asuka C. decidieron imitar a Happy.

-Se gussssstan. – dijeron enrollando la lengua.

* * *

_**Días después**_

A los dos días Misato se reunió con todos en el salón para explicarles una situación muy importante.

-¿[Jet Alone]? – preguntaron todos confundidos.

-Así es. Al parecer es un robot que funciona con un motor nuclear y que crearon para sustituir a los [EVAS].

El [Jet Alone] es un robot que se maneja sin tripulación a bordo y se alimenta con base en energía nuclear. Era blanco, salvo las piernas azules y los hombros rojos. No tenía cabeza y en su espalda tenía como una mochila donde se situaba el motor nuclear. Fue creado por una corporación independiente para el gobierno japonés con la intención de reemplazar a las unidades [Evangelion]. A diferencia de los [EVA], el [Jet Alone] posee un reactor nuclear en su interior para poder funcionar sin conectarse a una fuente externa de energía.

-¿Pero eso no es muy peligroso? – pregunto Bisca.

-Eso es lo que vamos a ver. Las pruebas serán dentro de dos días y Ritsuko y yo iremos como representante de NERV para ver cómo va.

* * *

_**Área Abandonada nº 28 (Antigua Metrópolis de Tokio)**_

La antigua capital nipona ahora se encontraba bajo el agua debido a la gran subida del nivel mundial del mar después del [Segundo Impacto]. Debido a que los polos se derritieron, el nivel aumento enormemente, inundando aquellas zonas que estuvieran a menos de cincuenta metros sobre el nivel del mar. La gran mayoría de las costas se perdieron y aquellos países con un nivel bajo sobre el nivel del mar perdieron mucho territorio. Algunos países que sufrieron eso fue la costa este de los EEUU, Gran Bretaña, Francia, Alemania, Canadá, Australia, etc.

Fueron en un avión de [NERV], Misato y Katsuragi se dirigían a dicha área. Sobrevolaron el lugar hasta llegar a su destino. Alejado del mar se encontraba el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la activación del [Jet Alone].

-Es increíble que hace menos de dos décadas esta fuera una de las ciudades más importantes del mundo. – Susurro Misato – No hay motivo para hacer la activación en un lugar como este. – luego miro a Ritsuko – Entonces, ¿la [SSDF] está involucrada en este proyecto?

-No. No se lo permitieron. – Ritsuko iba vestida con un traje azul oscuro.

-Posiblemente esa pueda ser la razón por la que pueden hacer lo que quieran. – suspiro la peli morada.

-Ya casi hemos llegado. – informo el piloto.

La aeronave aterrizo en el hangar externo, junto a más de una decena de helicópteros. Ambos mujeres bajaron de la aeronave y fueron hasta la gigantesca sala donde se iba a celebrar la activación del [Jet Alone]. Dicha sala estaba en una gran cúpula escavada en el suelo. Allí había grandes mesas con comida y bebida. Estaban los que participaron en el proyecto y los que querían ver los resultados de dicho proyecto. Si conseguía llevarse a cabo entonces no necesitarían más a los [Evangelions].

Las mujeres bajaron y comenzaron a caminar hasta el lugar donde se expondría todo. Fueron bien recibidas, presentaron sus identificaciones y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos. En la puerta de la sala de conferencias esperaban dos guardias y un hombre mayor que descansaba en una silla a un lado. Tenía unas viejas gafas. Mediría sobre el metro setenta. Tenía una arreglada barba blanca y gris y el cabello que aún le quedaba también arreglado y del mismo color que la barba. Ritsuko sonrió levemente.

-Oh vaya. El [Doctor Jefe] de [NERV-EEUU]. Doctor Ramster, que gusto verlo aquí.

-Oh Ritsuko, el tiempo parece no tener efecto en ti. Te ves incluso mejor que la última vez que nos vimos. – Comentó el hombre, luego pasó la mirada por su compañera – Ella debe ser Misato Katsuragi. Un placer verlas.

-El gusto es nuestro. – saludó Misato, tendiéndole la mano

-¿Por qué no ha entrado todavía? – preguntó Ritsuko.

-No quería entrar solo.

-Me extraña de usted profesor. Los años parecen haberle sentado bien.

-Muchas gracias Ritsuko. Ahora mejor entremos antes de que inicie la demostración. – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar junto a ambas mujeres.

El lugar estaba lleno de grandes mesas circulares que correspondían a cada grupo invitado. Los representantes de [NERV] se sentaron en sus lugares, dejando un gran aire de vacío en comparación con todos los demás.

Lo primero fue una presentación audiovisual que explicaba lo que era el proyecto, imágenes de los técnicos y científicos trabajando, etc. Al terminar la presentación que llevó más de una hora el representante y presidente del proyecto [Jet Alone+ se hizo presente y fue recibido por una tanda de aplausos.

-Gracias por venir a nuestra exhibición de [Industria Pesada Japonesa]. – Hablo el hombre – Observaran la demostración oficial desde la sala de control. Antes de empezar, ¿hay alguna pregunta?

-Si. – Ritsuko levanto la mano.

-Oh, la famosa doctora Ritsuko Akagi y el doctor Ramster. Es un honor tenerlos con nosotros.

Dijo sonriente el presidente, pero todos podían notar como no le agradaba que hubiera nadie de [NERV]. Aunque, así les demostrarían cuan equivocados estaban al criticar su proyecto.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Adelante.

-De acuerdo a la explicación anterior, el [Jet Alone] está equipado con un motor interno.

-Así es. Es su mayor característica. Puede estar en operación ciento cincuenta días seguidos. Está asegurado.

-Puede que eso sea verdad pero, por razones de seguridad, considero un riesgo enorme instalar un reactor nuclear en máquinas diseñadas para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. – dijo Ramster.

-A mí me parece mucho más útil que un arma que no puede funcionar más de cinco minutos sin estar conectada a ninguna fuente de energía.

Todos los presentes se rieron ante el razonamiento. Creían al [Jet Alone] superior a los [Evangelions]. Ignorando los cuchicheos y las risas, Ritsuko volvió a hablar.

-Pero el control remoto puede causar problemas en situaciones de emergencia. – volvió a decir Ramster.

-Es mucho mejor que poner a un piloto semejante carga, lo cual podría resultar en graves secuelas. – contraataco el presidente.

-Dejadlo ya. Parecéis niños. – se quejó una muy aburrida Misato.

-Controlarlo por un personal múltiple puede traer problemas. – siguió hablando Ritsuko.

-El [Jet Alone] es más seguro que un arma que pierde el control y lo destruye todo a su paso. – el mostro una serie de documentos donde se mostraba a la [Unidad 00] descontrolada – Un arma sin control no tiene sentido. Es como una mujer histérica. Nadie puede tratar con ella. – comento con burla.

Esa última frase causo las carcajadas de todos los hombres del lugar. Ni a Ritsuko ni a Misato ni al resto de mujeres del lugar les agrado lo dicho. Ritsuko, luego de relajarse para no caer en tal tontería, hablo.

-Pero para evitar eso está nuestra tecnología y nuestros pilotos.

-Ah. Cierto. Pero me han informado que uno de ellos tiene habilidades que no pueden controlar. Su mejor piloto es incontrolable para ustedes. Además, ¿de verdad piensa que la ciencia y la mente humana pueden controlar por completo a los [Evangelions]?

-Si. Absolutamente.

-Es por ese motivo por el que [NERV] permitió que esto sucediera. Por este resultado, la [ONU] tuvo que crear un nuevo presupuesto sabiendo que hay países en los cuales su gente se muere de hambre. Tienen la suerte de que [NERV] está protegida por la ley y nadie puede hacerle nada.

-Da igual lo que usted diga. Nuestra arma, los [Evangelions], son lo único que pueden detener a nuestros enemigos.

-¿Se refiere al [Campo AT]? Es solo cuestión de tiempo. La era dorada de [NERV] no durara mucho tiempo.

Ritsuko se encontraba muy enojada, pero solo se notaba en cómo le temblaban las cejas y el tiemble de las manos. Ramster tenía el ceño fruncido mientras Misato miraba asesinamente al presidente y representante del proyecto.

XXXXX

Luego de terminar la rueda de prensa, los presentes tuvieron un momento de descanso. En una sala con taquillas, Misato de desahogaba dándole potentes patadas a una de ellas, dejando un buen boquete.

PLAC-PLAC-PLAC

-¡Esos malditos idiotas ignorantes! – gritaba enojada la peli morada.

PLAC-PLAC-PLAC

-¡Esta debe ser la venganza de aquellos que fallaron en obtener concesiones de [NERV]! ¡Estoy muy enojada!

PLAC-PLAC-PLAC

-Ya basta. Te estas pareciendo a él. – Le recrimino Ritsuko, que se encontraba quemando un documento sobre el [Jet Alone] – Quiere lucirse y ser elogiado.

-Ritsuko tiene razón, señorita Misato. Intente relajarse. – dijo suavemente Ramster.

-Pero, ¿cómo supo sobre el [Campo AT]?

-Supongo que con información filtrada, como con Shinji.

-Oh, el [Tercero]. Sin duda interesante. Pero parece ser que incluso [NERV] con todo su poderío tiene problemas con el espionaje.

-¿Qué demonios estará haciendo la [Sección de Inteligencia]?

XXXXX

Después de terminar el descanso, todos fueron a la sala de control donde empezarían a mover al colosal robot.

-Ahora comenzaremos con la demostración del [Jet Alone]. – Dijo con orgullo el presi – No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Por favor, observen desde la ventana.

La gran mayoría cogieron prismáticos y se acercaron a una gran ventana desde la cual podían ver al [Jet Alone]. Misato y Ritsuko se quedaron apoyadas en la pared.

-Listos para comenzar. Activen los motores.

-Presión normal. [Sistema de Enfriamiento] normal. – informo uno de los técnicos.

-Perfecto. Extiendas las barras de control.

Nada más dar la orden, seis grandes barras negras surgieron en la espalda del robot mientras lo que sería la cabeza se iluminaba.

-Los motores han alcanzado el punto crítico. Energía normal. – informo otro técnicos.

-Bien. Empiecen a caminar. Háganlo de forma suave. Muevan primero el pie derecho.

-Entendido.

Tecleando en el ordenador, todos pudieron observar como el [Jet Alone] empezó a moverse. Tal y como había ordenado, primero se movió el pie derecho. Los murmullos no tardaron en oírse.

-Balance normal. Motores normales.

-Bien. Ahora muevan el pie izquierdo.

-Listo.

Poco a poco, el robot empezó a caminar, rumbo hacia donde se encontraba toda la gente. Ahora Misato tenía un par de prismáticos. Ritsuko lo miraba sin entusiasmo.

-Pues camina con normalidad. Parece que tiene razones para sentirse orgullosos. Como cuando los [Evangelions] se movieron por primera vez. – comento Misato.

-Aún recuerdo cuando se consiguió. Montamos una buena fiesta. – sonrió con gran alegría el anciano.

Misato miro de reojo a Ritsuko. La mirada de la falsa rubia era extraña.

Mientras, en los ordenadores de los técnicos, una pequeña alarma sonó en el ordenador principal.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto el presi.

-Algo anda mal. La presión interna del reactor está subiendo. La temperatura del primer refrigerante también se está incrementando.

-¡Abran las válvulas! ¡Inyecten el refrigerante! – ordeno mientras observaba muy nervioso las pantallas.

-¡No se puede! ¡No hay fuerza de bombeo!

Mientras buscaban una solución, el robot se acercaba más de lo debido. No se detenía.

-Muy bien. – El presi recobro la calma – Detengan los motores. Aborten la operación.

-Transmisión de señal de aborto confirmada. ¡No la acepta! ¡El sistema de comunicación no funciona! ¡Esta fuera de control! – grito el técnico alarmado.

-I-imposible. – susurro el presi.

Al ver que él [Jet Alone] se acercaba demasiado, la gente de la ventana se alejó, apoyándose en las paredes que no estaban en el camino del inmenso robot.

BROOOOOOOOOOOOM

El pie derecho del inmenso robot destrozo la cúpula. Por suerte no hubo ningún muerto.

BROOOOOOOOOOOOM

Pero no se detuvo. Siguió avanzando, destrozando el techo del edificio.

Misato, Ritsuko y Ramster también consiguieron evitar que el robot las aplastara, pero el polvo y los escombros llenaron el lugar con polvo, provocando muchas toses y casi asfixias.

-Cof-cof. Ese robot es tan inútil como la persona que lo construyo. – comento Misato, mirando como el robot se alejaba.

-Concuerdo con usted. – dijo Ramster, también entre toses.

-¡Hay problemas con el comprensor! – Grito uno de los técnicos - ¡Las barras de control no funcionan!

-¡Si sigue así el reactor explotara!

El presi tenía los ojos como platos y balbuceaba.

-N-no lo creo… N-no puede… Pasar eso… N-no está sucediendo… E-el [Jet Alone] está programado para reaccionar a cualquier situación de emergencia… No puede estar pasando…

-Pues ahora tenemos un problema. – La voz de Misato atrajo su atención – El reactor va a explotar. Debemos impedirlo.

-Debido a estas condiciones, solo nos queda esperar a que se detenga solo.

-¿Qué probabilidades ahí de que eso ocurra?

-Menos del 1%. Sería un milagro. – explico un técnico.

-Pues entonces será mejor hacer algo. Díganme como se le puede detener. – ordeno con voz autoritaria.

-Ya lo hemos intentado todo. – le dijo derrotado el presi.

-¡No! ¡Debe haber otro modo! – Pensó durante varios segundos – Tal vez, ¿de modo manual? Dígame la contraseña.

-El programa de borrado es confidencial. No es mi decisión. No tengo esa autorización.

-Pues entonces consígala. – dijo con frialdad la peli purpura - ¡Hágalo ya!

El presidente, luego de mantenerle la mirada, cogió el teléfono y realizo varias llamadas, entre ellas al [Ministro de Defensa] del gobierno japonés. Luego de terminar las llamadas hablo.

Mientras todos los civiles eran evacuados poco a poco.

-Esto es increíble. Hay vidas en peligro y están más preocupados por cumplir con la burocracia. – comento enojado Ramster.

-Bien, entendido. - dijo finalmente el presi colgando el teléfono - Mandaran una autorización por escrito y podremos intervenir directamente.

-¡No hay tiempo! – Grito indignada Misato - ¡El [Jet Alone] se dirige a Atsugi! – Se mantuvo cayada al ver que el hombre no decía nada – Bah. A la mierda. Lo hare con mi propia autorización. Lléveme al puente de mando, ahora.

El hombre guardó silencio durante unos segundos antes de asentir derrotado. El resto de los representantes de [NERV], Ramster y Ritsuko, se miraron entre ellos.

-Como condición principal, todo lo referente a lo que pase de aquí en adelante quedara excluido del público. Les informaré de la situación actual.

-Bien. – acepto Misato.

Un par de hombres acompañaron a los de [NERV] para que Misato pudiera cambiarse a un traje especial para protegerse de la radiactividad.

XXXXX

Una vez que le dieron el traje, procedió a cambiarse con teléfono en mano. Ritsuko y Ramster estaban con ella, claro que el anciano llevaba una venda en los ojos para no mirar.

-¿Hyuga? Ya hable con la gente de Atsugi, así que envía a las [Unidades EVA] en configuración F. es una emergencia.

Por su parte, Ritsuko miraba seriamente a su amiga.

-Esto es imposible. Detén esto, señorita Misato. ¿Cómo piensas detenerlo? – le pregunto un preocupado Ramster.

-Con mis propias manos. – sonrió mientras empezaba a ponerse el traje.

* * *

_**Afueras de Atsugi**_

El avión donde iba el [Evangelion 01] aterrizo para recoger a Misato. Una vez dentro volvió a despegar. Misato aprovecho para informar a los pilotos, todos escuchando por los altavoces de sus respectivos [EVAS].

-Escuchadme bien los dos. El objetivo es el [Jet Alone]. Han calculado que la explosión será dentro de cinco minutos.

-*Entonces no podemos permitir que se acerque a la ciudad.* - comentó Asuka.

-Exacto. Hyuga. – llamo al piloto, que resultó ser el castaño de gafas – Cuando suelten a los [EVAS], que ambas naves asciendan hasta estar a una distancia segura.

-Entendido.

XXXXX

Los aviones prepararon a los [Evangelions] para soltarlos. Descendieron hasta estar a la altura adecuada para evitar destrozarles las piernas. Misato iba agarrada a la mano derecha el [Evangelion 01].

PUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Los [Evangelions] cayeron al suelo, derrapando debido a la velocidad del avión y a la que habían descendido. Una vez que recuperaron el equilibrio, empezaron a correr como posesos hacia el [Jet Alone].

-¡Quedan menos de cuatro minutos! ¡Apresuraos! – exclamó Misato.

Las [Unidades 00 y 02] corrieron hacia el robot para pararlo. A pesar de ser solo un robot, este tenía una gran fuerza. Mientras la [Unidad 01] puso a Misato justo a la entrada del motor.

La peli morada dejo la gigantesca mano del [EVA] y abrió la compuerta que daba acceso al control manual. Nada más abrirla pudo notar el increíble calor que salía de allí.

-Ufff, que calor. Esto es peor que el Sahara.

Camino rauda por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a una compuerta. Poniendo una clave la atravesó. Cuanto más caminaba hacia adentro, más calor hacía. Al llegar a la siguiente compuerta entro a la sala del control manual. Había grandes tuberías y un panel.

Empezó a teclear hasta que le salió una pantalla para que pusiera la contraseña para acceder.

_`Esperanza_`

Esa era la supuesta contraseña. Una vez introducida, un mensaje de error apareció. Su asombro era enorme. Lo intento dos veces más, pero el mensaje seguía saliendo.

-No hay duda. Lo han saboteado. – murmuro.

BROOOM

El robot se detuvo de repente, provocando que la sala se moviera bruscamente y Misato cayera de culo.

-Pero que…

-*¡Señorita Misato… - se oyó la voz del presidente - … el tiempo se acaba! ¡Debe irse ya!*

-… "Pues entonces deberé de hacerlo a la antigua."

Miro a toda la sala, observando unos grandes cilindros que conectaban con el motor. Se levantó y, con toda su fuerza, empezó a empujar una de ellas, apenas consiguiendo que se moviera.

-¡Muévete chatarra!

Por su parte, los pilotos podían observar como del robot salían chorros de vapor por distintos sitios, anunciando la futura explosión.

-*¡Misato!* - exclamaron.

-*¡0.1 para punto crítico! ¡Va a explotar!* - escucho a uno de los técnicos.

Todos esperaban la inminente explosión del robot, y con ella la de Misato. A pesar de que la muerte estaba soplándole en la nuca, Misato siguió empujando. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que, de repente, todos los grandes cilindros empezaban a introducirse y la sala pasaba de estar roja por la alarma a verde de '_todo está bien'_.

En el exterior, Shinji, Asuka y Rei suspiraban tranquilos al ver que el robot se desactivaba, sus barras de contención se introducían y dejaba de expulsar vapor para luego inclinarse levemente.

En la sala de control, el presidente miraba asombrado como dejaba de emitirse el mensaje de error y la explosión no sucedía.

-*¡Lo logro! ¡Presión interna disminuyendo! ¡Todo en orden!* – podía escuchar Misato a los técnicos gritar de felicidad.

-*Misato, ¿qué tal te encuentras? ¿Todo bien?* - le pregunto Shinji.

-*Eso, dinos.* - exigió saber Asuka.

-Estoy bien, pero esto es un asco.

-*Estamos felices de que estés bien.* - dijo Shinji con tono relajado.

Misato salió del robot y subió de nuevo a la mano de Shinji. Una vez que llegaron a por Misato, esta fue llevada para limpiarse de la radiación mientras ambos [Evangelions] cogían al robot y lo llevaban de regreso.

* * *

_**Dos días después**_

En los cuarteles de [NERV], más precisamente en el despacho del [Comandante], Gendo estaba reunido con Ritsuko, Fuyutsuki y el jefe de la [Sección 2].

-Las limpiezas de las [Unidades 01 y 03] por la radiación han sido terminadas. Excepto por la [Capitán] Katsuragi, todo ha salido como estaba planeado. – informo Ritsuko.

-Bien hecho. – sonrió Gendo bajo sus guantes.

-Ahora que ya hemos acabado con la competencia podremos centrarnos en lo que debemos.

-Así es. ¿Qué tal la [Unidad 02]?

-Parece ser que no hay ningún problema.

-Bien.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

Shinji se fue hasta el cementerio donde estaba su madre, o supuestamente donde debía estar. Era una extensa llanura donde lo único que había eran estacas. Decenas de miles de ellas, pero Shinji estaba justo enfrente de la que quería ver.

-Llegas temprano. - Shinji no necesito darse la vuelta para saber que se trataba de Gendo. – Ya han pasado diez años.

-No recuerdo su rostro. No recuerdo nada de ella.

-Olvidar es lo que nos deja seguir adelante.

-¿Te deshiciste de todo?

-Exacto. Solo era bien material.

Dicho esto el hombre se fue en un helicóptero de [NERV]. Desde la ventana podía ver que Shinji seguía ahí, pero no supo que "alguien" estaba con él.

-Parece que mis suposiciones eran afirmativos.

-¿A qué se refiere maestra Mavis? – pregunto Shinji mirando la "tumba".

-En que se deshizo de todo. Pero conseguí esto. Solo no preguntes como.

La maestra de FT le extendió una foto a Shinji en la que aparecía Yui con él cuando aún era un bebe. Las lágrimas de Shinji no tardaron en salir. El tener un recuerdo de su madre era algo muy importante. Bisca era su madre, pero Yui siempre seria su verdadera madre, aunque amaba a Bisca y Alzack muchísimo. Para Shinji ellos siempre serían sus padres.

* * *

_**Una semana después**_

Actualmente nos encontramos en el [Cuartel de NERV]. En él [Centro de Mando] se encontraban los técnicos trabajando junto a Ritsuko y sus tres [Tenientes].

Al parecer ese día realizarían una prueba especial a los [Elegidos]. El cuarteto se encontraba yendo hacia una sala especial, donde Misato los había citado.

Maya se encontraba tecleando a una grandísima rapidez código informático. Parecía que ese día estaba de muy buen humor. Detrás de ella, sentada en una silla, Ritsuko se encontraba anotando algo en un cuaderno plagado de números, ecuaciones, cálculos y anotaciones. Por el altavoz se podía escuchar la voz mecánica que anunciaba algo sobre [MAGI].

Estaban dando mantenimiento a [MAGI].

-Eres tan rápida como de costumbre, Maya. – felicito orgullosa la falsa rubia.

-Eso es porque usted me ha enseñado personalmente. – se quitó mérito.

En la pantalla de su ordenador salió un anuncio que la desconcertó un poco.

-Espera un momento. Un A-8 será más rápido. – comento Ritsuko mientras se acercaba a un portátil y tecleaba código a una velocidad superior a la de la castaña.

-Wow. No deja de impresionarme. Con razón es mi maestra. – murmuro asombrada.

-¿Cómo va todo? – una voz femenina se escuchó por un pequeño elevador. De dicho lugar apareció Misato, que parecía un poco atontada - ¿Han finalizado el diagnostico de [MAGI]? – pregunto mientras cogía la taza de café de Ritsuko.

-Casi, pero terminara antes de que empiece el test de hoy, como prometí.

-Eso es bueno. – sonrió la peli morada mientras daba un sorbo.

-Por cierto, ese café esta frio. – sonrió sin que Misato se diera cuenta.

XXXXX

-¡No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto! – exclamó Asuka totalmente enfadada.

Se encontraba desnudo junto a sus dos compañeros pilotos. Se encontraban en una sala ultra-esterilizada totalmente desnudos. Rei se encontraba normal, como siempre. Shinji, por su parte, se preguntaba el por qué debían de ir a la jaula de los [EVAS] en pelotas.

-Apuesto a que esos pervertidos de las cámaras de seguridad están gozando en grande. – masculló enojada.

-*Claro que no* - se escuchó la voz de Misato desde los altavoces - *No te lo tengas tan creído, Asuka.* - comento con humor.

-¿Y cómo nos has escuchado? – acuso.

-*Os oímos, pero no os vemos.*

-… ya.

-*Esto es para comprobar el piloto automático* - les recordó Ritsuko - *No es necesaria la ropa. Con el avance del tiempo, la tecnología de los [Evangelions] también avanza. Para lograrlo necesitamos un influjo constante de nuevos datos.*

-Piloto automático. No entiendo para que es necesario. – mascullo el mago.

-*Recordad que el propósito de este test es estudiar vuestros niveles de sincronización sin el soporte del [Entry Plug].*

-… está bien.

XXXXX

En la sala [Pribnow Box], Ritsuko, Misato y maya se encontraban observando cuatro cuerpos de simulación sumergidos en un líquido transparente. En una de las tantas pantallas que había se encontraban las imágenes de los pilotos, pero su cuerpo solo era una silueta verde. Cada uno subido a un cuerpo de simulación.

-_Todos los pilotos están preparados_. – informo un técnico.

-Comiencen el test. – ordeno Ritsuko.

-Comiencen el test. Inicien registro del piloto automático.

_-Inicien el proceso._

_-Inserten el [Dummy Plug]. _

Dicho artefacto se introdujo en la nuca del cuerpo de simulación.

_-Conecten el sistema a los simuladores corporales._

-El programa de simulación está siendo ahora controlado por [MAGI]. – informo la [Teniente] Maya a la [Doctora Jefa] Ritsuko.

-Eso ha sido muy rápido. Sin duda [MAGI] es magnífico. – alabo Misato.

En los gruesos cristales que separaban la sala de los cuerpos de simulación sumergidos aparecieron grandes pantallas naranjas, en los cuales se podía ver el código informático de [MAGI].

-Es difícil de creer que el primer experimento nos llevara toda una semana.

-Cosas que pasan. Esto nos llevara tres horas. – Le explico Ritsuko - ¿Cómo os sentís? – pregunto a los pilotos.

-*Distinto* - respondió Rei.

-*No es lo mismo.* - respondió Shinji.

-*Extraño.* - respondió Asuka.

-Bien. Rei, imagina que mueves tu brazo derecho.

-*Ok*

La peli azul tomo el mando derecho de su cuerpo de simulación. Entonces imagino en mover su brazo. La mano titánica se abrió y cerró levemente.

-La recolección de datos está en proceso. – informo Maya mientras tecleaba.

-No parece haber problemas. – Murmuró la falsa rubia - ¡Cambien a [MAGI] a su estado normal!

Maya asintió y volvió a teclear. Al intentar hacerlo algo paso. A la izquierda de Misato, en el cristal, apareció un enorme panel. En él estaba las tres [MAGI]. Melchor, Gaspar y Baltasar. '_DILEMA'_ era la palabra que aparecía mientras las pantallas con sus respectivos nombres se iban encendiendo y apagando.

-Un dilema. – murmuro Misato.

XXXXX

-Esto es extraño. – murmuraba Aoba mientras observaba detenidamente un enorme panel. En él se podía ver una serie de hexágonos negros, a excepción de una parte, donde estaban rojos - ¿Qué es esto? solo hace tres días que nos entregaron estas piezas. Es extraño que muestren signos de deterioro.

-¿Dónde es? – pregunto el [Sub comandante].

-Pared 87º. La pared proteínica. Cuando hago zoom puedo ver algo como manchas. Estoy intentando saber que es.

-¿Corrosión? – Se preguntó Hyuga – Puede ser una posibilidad. Los niveles de temperatura y conductividad han variado. Es normal que en los cuartos de esterilización se deteriore. Ocurre muchas veces.

-Oh. El plan de construcción se ha reducido a sesenta días. Puede que sea eso. Es posible que quedaran algunas burbujas de aire ahí dentro. – Miró de reojo a Fuyutsuki con gesto serio – Hay muchas fallas en la construcción del Complejo B.

-Esa parte fue terminada después de la aparición de los Ángeles. – explico el anciano mientras se incorporaba.

-Bueno, no se puede culpar a nadie, ¿verdad? – Habló de nuevo Hyuga – Todos estaban muy cansados en ese entonces.

-Repárenlo para mañana, o tendremos que soportar las quejas de Ikari.

Ambos [Tenientes] suspiraron con pesar. Eso era lo último que querían.

-Entendido. – respondieron al unísono.

XXXXX

En dicha sala se podía ver una supuesta corrosión de color azul. Pero no era corrosión.

XXXXX

Shinji sus ojos mientras miraba a donde estaba esa corrosión. Debido a ello ahora ya no estaba concentrado en lo que les había mandado la doctora.

-¿Shinji? ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto la mujer.

-*Algo está mal doctora.*

-¿? ¿A qué te refieres? – la mujer dirigió su vista arriba - ¿Otra filtración de agua? – pregunto a Maya.

Por su parte Misato estaba preocupada por las palabras del mago.

-Nop. Parece ser algún tipo de corrosión en la pared del piso superior. – explico mientras colgaba un teléfono.

-Maravilloso. – Comentó con sarcasmo - ¿Afectara al test?

-Por el momento no.

-Entonces continuemos. No podemos detenernos por unos pequeños problemas técnicos.

-*Ritsuko, eso no es una corrosión.* - se escuchó la voz de Shinji.

-¿?

-*Debemos detener esto. Eso es un Ángel* - advirtió.

La falsa rubia miro al cuerpo de simulación con aburrimiento.

-Shinji, es imposible que sea un Ángel. Ya lo habríamos detecta…

XXXXX

En la sala 87º dicha corrosión azul-morada empezó a emitir destellos rojos.

XXXXX

_ALERT-ALERT_

Una enorme pantalla roja con esa palabra apareció frente a Ritsuko.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!

_-*Alerta de contaminación en la [Unidad Sigma], Nivel A.*_ \- escucharon por los altavoces.

-La pared proteínica 87º se degrada. Esta recalentándose. – informo un técnico.

-También se han detectado anormalidades en el 6to canal. – informo otro.

-¡La corrosión de la pared proteínica está aumentando increíblemente! – exclamo Maya.

-*Se lo dije* - comento Shinji.

-Tsk. ¡Aborten el experimento! ¡Desconecten el 6to canal!

-¡Si!

Maya pulso un botón. Al instante varias salan quedaron aisladas.

-¡60, 38 y 39 aisladas!

-¡Mas corrosión en 6-42!

-¡No funciona! – volvió a gritar Maya, viendo como fallaba - ¡La corrosión se propaga de pared en pared!

-Preparen los polisomas.

Dentro de la sala inundada con el líquido transparente aparecieron varios cañones láser, que apuntaban a una parte en particular.

-Láser a máxima potencia. – informo Maya.

-Disparen tan pronto como las partículas invasoras lleguen aquí. – ordeno la rubia.

En una pantalla se podía ver las distintas secciones. Los hexágonos se estaban volviendo rojos mientras se acercaban a la [Pribnow Box].

-¡La corrosión ha alcanzado 6-58! ¡Sea cerca! – informo un poco alterada Maya.

Durante unos diez segundos todo se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que escucharon un grito.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas al cuerpo de simulación, observando que el brazo derecho golpeaba la pared.

-¡El simulador corporal de Rei está moviéndose! – exclamo Maya.

-¡Imposible!

Ritsuko camino hasta colocarse al lado de Maya. Por su parte, el cuerpo de simulación de Rei empezaba a moverse violentamente.

-La corrosión aún se expande. – comento Misato, viendo como dicha corrosión empezaba a aparecer en la sala, al otro lado de donde estaban los cuerpos de simulación.

-Está destruyendo el sistema hidráulico del simulador corporal. – informo Maya.

Por su parte, el cuerpo de simulación de Rei empezó a estirar su brazo derecho hacia donde estaba Misato, que se encontraba a menos de un metro del grueso cristal.

BOOOM

Para su sorpresa, y susto, dicho brazo exploto.

-¡¿Cómo esta Rei?! – pregunto alarmada.

-Se encuentra bien. – le contesto Maya.

-¡Expulsad todos los [Entry Plugs]! ¡Disparen el láser! ¡Rápido! – ordeno Ritsuko.

Al instante las cuatro capsulas donde se encontraban los pilotos salieron despedidas de los cuerpos de simulación, alejándolos del atacante misterioso. Dichas cabinas acabaron apareciendo en el lago que había en el [Geofront]. Mientras, los cañones láseres, dispararon al mismo tiempo contra la enorme corrosión. Por un instante parecía que la eliminarían, pero algo paso. Los disparos no llegaron a destruirlo por un conocido escudo.

-¡Un [Campo AT]! – grito Misato asombrada.

-¡Imposible! – exclamó Ritsuko en el mismo estado mientras miraba el cuerpo de simulación y luego la pantalla – Mierda. El patrón de análisis es azul. No hay duda… ¡es un maldito Ángel!

Pues sep. Se trataba del Ángel de turno. En este caso Iruel, que había contaminado uno de los cuerpos de simulación.

XXXXX

El undécimo Ángel, Iruel o Iruel. Es una nano entidad similar a un virus. Iruel está formado por una colección de microorganismos que se extienden mediante celular rápida, poseyendo una gran capacidad de adaptación; puede alterar su forma para hacer frente a cualquier situación. Se desconoce si dispone de un [Núcleo S2]. A diferencia de los [Campos AT] habituales, que muestran formas octogonales concéntricas al ser golpeados, Iruel cuenta con un [Campo AT] en forma de una pulsátil cuadrícula de formas hexagonales. Aparece en las profundidades del [Geofront] donde, como se ha leído, fue inicialmente confundido con corrosión, hasta que empezó a extenderse hacia donde los pilotos estaban pasando pruebas en los cuerpos de simulación. Inadvertidamente, Iruel penetró en el [Cuartel General] oculto en uno de los muros de proteínas que servían para mantener aséptica la caja Pribnow y se manifestó por sorpresa, contaminando uno de los cuerpos de simulación antes de que NERV tuviese tiempo para reaccionar.

XXXXX

_EMERGENCY-EMERGENCY_

La alarma de emergencia empezó a sonar en todo el [Cuartel].

-¡¿Un Ángel?! ¡¿Dejaste entrar a un Ángel?! – exclamó furioso Fuyutsuki por el teléfono.

Tanto Aoba como Hyuga tenían malas caras al escuchar las palabras del [Sub comandante].

-*Lo lamento señor* - se disculpó Ritsuko.

-Mierda. Ahora no es tiempo para excusas. – Al fondo se podía observar como Gendo Ikari ascendía por el ascensor al lado de su sitio particular - ¡Aíslen el [Dogma Central] y sepárenlo de la [Unidad Sigma]! – ordeno.

XXXXX

_-*Aislando el [Dogma Central] y separándolo de la [Unidad Sigma]*_

-¡Están aislando toda el área! ¡Todo el mundo abandone la sala! – ordeno Misato.

Los técnicos empezaron a correr como locos hacia la gran compuerta que separaba esa sala de las demás.

CRICK-CRICK

Ritsuko se quedó parada en el sitio, observando como los gruesos cristales estaban empezando a agrietarse y unos destellos morados aparecían y desaparecían dentro del líquido. El Ángel.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Debemos irnos ya! – le grito Misato mientras la empujaba con fuerza afuera de la sala.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH

Los cristales no aguantaron más, cediendo. Por suerte ambas mujeres pudieron abandonar a tiempo, pudiendo evitar que el líquido contaminado les afectara. Nada más salir las compuertas se cerraron, impidiendo el paso.

_-*Aislando la [Unidad Sigma] desde el Nivel B.*_ \- escuchaban ambas desde los altavoces mientras corrían raudas por el pasillo - _*Cerrando todas las divisiones. Todo el personal de las áreas correspondientes deberán evacuar*_

Todas las compuertas del Nivel B empezaron a cerrarse sin importar si había alguien dentro.

XXXXX

-Lo sé. Te lo dejo a cargo. – Dijo Gendo Ikari mientras hablaba por un teléfono rojo para luego colgarlo - ¡Detengan la alerta!

Los [Tenientes] se asombraron por la orden de su superior, pero no discutieron.

-Deteniendo la alerta, señor.

-Ha sido una falsa alarma. El sensor ha fallado. – Explico – Informen sobre eso al Gobierno de Japón y al [Comité].

-Entendido.

Entonces la alarma dejo de sonar.

Fuyutsuki se alejó de ambos [Tenientes] y subió hasta su lugar, al lado de Gendo. Delante del hombre de gafas se podía observar una pantalla en la cual se mostraba la sala [Pribnow Box] y las [Unidades Sigma]. Casi todas ellas estaban rojas.

-El área contaminada sigue extendiéndose. Está extendiéndose desde la cámara [Pribnow] hasta la [Unidad Sigma]. – Murmuro el anciano cerca de Gendo para que no escucharan – Esa es un área critica.

-Tienes razón. – Admitió – Está muy cerca de Adán.

-Detengan la corrosión dentro de la [Unidad Sigma]. Si es necesario sacrifiquen el [Geo Front]. – ordeno el anciano.

-¿Cómo están los [EVAS]? – pregunto Gendo.

-Están listos en la 7ma cabina. – Informó Hyuga – Podremos usarlos tan pronto los pilotos se recuperen.

-No hay necesidad de esperar a los pilosos. Envíen a los [EVAS] inmediatamente a superficie. – Ambos [Tenientes] se sorprendieron por las palabras del [Comandante] – La [Unidad 01] tiene prioridad. Sacrifiquen las demás [Unidades] si es necesario.

No podían creer lo que escuchaban.

-¿Solo la [Unidad 01]? – pregunto Hyuga para asegurarse de haber oído bien.

-Pero señor, sin los [Evangelions] no podremos destruir físicamente al Ángel. – intento razonar Aoba.

-Si los [EVAS] son contaminados… entonces todo estará perdido.

Ante esas palabras ninguno de los dos pudo decir nada. Tenía razón. No por nada era el [Comandante] de [NERV].

-… entendido.

Ambos empezaron a teclear en sus ordenadores.

En el hangar de los [EVAS], la [Unidad 01] era lanzada por el ultra rápido ascensor para ser llevado a la superficie.

XXXXX

_-*El [Dogma Central] bajo la [Unidad Sigma] será completamente aislado en 60 segundos*_

En alguna parte de [NERV], que era como una especie de pozo sin fondo, Kaji se encontraba saliendo por una escotilla. El hombre levanto su vista y vio al Ángel. Apenas duro unos segundos antes de que una gigantesca compuerta le impidiera la vista.

_-*La bomba de vacío será activada en 30 segundos*_

-Así que ese era el Ángel. Tiempo suficiente para un descansito.

Salió de la compuerta de la pequeña plataforma que estaba suspendida en el gigantesco pozo sin fondo. El agente dio un salto y cayó en un túnel hexagonal. Encima de él se podía ver un corte que ponía [Dogma Central] Nivel 26.

XXXXX

De vuelta al [Centro de Control], o [Centro de Mando], todos se encontraban trabajando como pocas veces. Ahora no se defendían de un Ángel que atacaba la superficie, sino que atacaba la propia base.

_-*[Dogma Central] completamente aislado. Las instalaciones profundas han sido enteramente ocupadas por el invasor*_

-Perfecto. ¿Ahora como pelearemos contra un Ángel sin un [Evangelion]? – se preguntó Fuyutsuki.

En la pantalla principal aparecía una imagen. Era la sala [Pribnow Box]. Se podía observar como el Ángel se encontraba infectando todos los cuerpos de simulación.

En el grafico que se mostraba en el monitor de los tres [Tenientes] se mostraba el área contaminada por el Ángel. Para ser más precisos era la [Pribnow Box]. En ella se podía ver una diferencia. Estaba dividida en dos. Una era la zona donde el agua era normal y otra en la que era agua pesada.

-Mmm. Esto es curioso. – murmuro Aoba.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Misato, inclinándose para ver la pantalla del ordenador.

-La contaminación es prácticamente nula en la parte del agua pesada. Su diferencia es más que obvia.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia? – pregunto la peli morada sin entender.

-Qué en la parte del agua pesada hay más alto nivel de oxígeno. – le respondió Ritsuko.

-El sector por donde el ozono es ventilado para mantener las condiciones asépticas no está contaminado. – comento Aoba.

-¿Ozono? – una idea surgió en la mente de Misato - ¡Claro! ¡No le gusta el ozono! – exclamo.

-Eso parece. – Sonrió Ritsuko – Introducid grandes cantidades de ozono en la zona contaminada de la sala [Pribnow Box].

-Entendido.

Tecleando en sus ordenadores, hicieron lo ordenado. El ozono empezó a aumentar su densidad en la sala. Parecía que funcionaba.

-Funciona. – informo alegre Aoba.

-¿Lo logramos? – pregunto con curiosidad el anciano.

Todos dirigieron su vista a la pantalla principal. Podían ver como el Ángel parecía perder terreno.

-0A y 0B parecen estar recuperándose. – informo Maya.

-El área alrededor de las tuberías regresa a la normalidad. – informo Aoba.

-La zona central se ve más resistente. – informó Hyuga.

Durante los siguientes segundos siguieron introduciendo ozono, pero Ritsuko se dio cuenta de algo.

-Qué extraño. – murmuro.

Hyuga entrecerró los ojos, observando mejor su pantalla.

-Esta… expandiéndose. ¿Cómo…?

-Algo va mal. El nivel de calentamiento aumenta. – Hyuga estaba desconcertado – El área contaminada está expandiéndose nuevamente.

En la pantalla del hombre de gafas se podía observar como la zona roja se extendía rápidamente.

-El ozono ya no hace efecto. – informo alarmada Maya.

-Ahora lo está absorbiendo.

-Evoluciona. – murmuro Ritsuko, empezando a entender - ¡Detengan la inyección de ozono!

Entonces la pantalla dejo de funcionar.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! – exclamo Misato.

-¡Alguien está tratando de hackear el sistema! – exclamo el [Teniente] Hyuga mientras los demás aún se asombraran de lo que había pasado con el Ángel - ¿En este preciso momento? ¡Hay que joderse! ¡Mierda, lo hare en Modo C!

-¡Abriré la barrera defensiva y una entrada señuelo! – Dijo Aoba - ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Evadió la entrada señuelo! ¡18 segundos para rastrear la invasión! ¡Generare una barrera defensiva! ¡Oh venga ya! ¡La penetro! ¡Pues abriré más!

-Un humano no podría hacer esto. – Mascullo Hyuga, esperando que no fuera lo que creía mientras rastreaba al hacker - ¡Rastreo completo! ¡El hacker está dentro de las instalaciones! ¡Está en el subsuelo del Complejo B! Oh mierda… ¡está en la sala [Pribnow]!

En la pantalla principal se podía observar como los destellos habían pasado de morados a amarillos.

-Su patrón óptico está cambiando. – informo Maya.

-Las líneas brillantes son como circuitos electrónicos. – Informó Aoba – Son como los de un ordenador.

-Es posible… ¿que sea el Ángel? – murmuro Hyuga.

-¡Corten el cable principal! – ordeno Misato.

-*No funciona. Se rehúsa a aceptar el comando* - informaron desde la sala principal, donde se encontraba el cable principal.

-¡Disparen el láser!

-Genero un [Campo AT]. No ha funcionado. – informo Maya.

-¡Está accediendo al banco central de datos de la [Sección de Seguridad]! ¡Está escaneando la password! ¡Mierda! ¡Password descifrada! – informaba Aoba.

(NA: password = contraseña)

-¡Accedió al banco central de datos de la [Sección de Seguridad]! – exclamo Hyuga.

Desde su sitio, Fuyutsuki miraba asombrado. Gendo se mantenía en su posición patentada.

-¡Lo está escaneando todo! ¡No podemos detenerlo!

-¿Cuál es su objetivo? – pregunto el anciano.

-¡Está buscando el bus principal! Un momento… ¡este código es…! ¡Oh no! – Aoba se dio la vuelta, se le veía alterado - ¡Está tratando de ingresar en [MAGI]!

Todos se asustaron enormemente ante las palabras del [Teniente].

-Apaguen el [Sistema de I/O]. – ordeno Gendo con frialdad.

Ambos [Tenientes], Hyuga y Aoba, sacaron unas llaves, las cuales ingresaron en una ranura. Se miraron y giraron las llaves al mismo tiempo. Esperaron dos segundos, pero nada sucedió.

-¡No podemos apagarlo! – exclamo Hyuga.

-¡¿Cómo cojones…?!

-¡El Ángel ha hecho contacto con Melchor! – Informó alambrada Maya - ¡No! ¡Lo está invadiendo! – Las pantallas de Melchor dejaron de ser verdes para pasar a ser rojas - ¡Melchor fue reprogramada por el Ángel!

-_*Autodestrucción sugerida por la IA de Melchor*_ \- se escuchó la voz robótica por los altavoces.

En la pantalla principal dejo de verse la cámara [Pribnow Box] para verse la imagen de [MAGI]. Melchor ya no era de color verde, sino que ahora era roja.

_-*Rechazada… Rechazada… Rechazada*_

-¡Ahora Melchor esta hackeado a Baltasar! – exclamó Aoba.

En la pantalla se podía observar como la imagen verde de Baltasar empezaba a ponerse también roja.

-¡Maldición! ¡Es muy rápido! – exclamó Hyuga, intentando impedir su hackeo.

-¡Impresionante velocidad de cálculo! ¡No me lo esperaba aun siendo un Ángel!

Durante los siguientes y largos segundos, todos los técnicos intentaron evitar el hackeo de Baltasar, pero les resultaba imposible. El Ángel sin duda era muchísimo más rápido. Al ver que esa estrategia no funcionaba, Ritsuko decidió cambiarla.

-¡Cambien el modo lógico! ¡Cambien el código de sincronización cada 15 segundos!

-¡Entendido!

Para sorpresa de todos, la nueva estrategia había funcionado. El avance del Ángel sobre Baltasar se había detenido… bueno, sería más adecuado decir que se había ralentizado. Fuyutsuki pudo suspirar.

-¿Cuándo aguantaremos? – pregunto.

-Teniendo en cuenta la actual velocidad del Ángel… nos quedan aproximadamente dos horas. – explico Aoba.

-No esperaba que [MAGI] se convirtiera en nuestro enemigo. – murmuro Hyuga.

Poco tiempo después, todo el [Centro de Mando] estaba completamente vacío.

XXXXX

En alguna parte, dentro de las cabinas, los [Elegidos] se encontraban con distinto humor.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Me cago en la madre que os pario! ¡Sacadme de aquiiiiiiiii! – gritaba Asuka intentando salir de la cabina.

-Bueno, este es un buen momento para entrenar. – se dijo Shinji.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Ahora?!

-Hay un Ángel atacando. Estarán ocupados enfrentándolo y dudo que seamos útiles. – explico Rei.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-Porque si no fuera el caso ya habrían venido a sacarnos.

-… Touché.

XXXXX

En la [Sala de Planeación Táctica del Cuartel] se encontraban los mejores informáticos de la base, planeando la mejor estrategia para enfrentarse al Ángel.

-Este Ángel está compuesto de micro maquinas. Cada una del tamaño de una bacteria. Todas ellas se agrupan para formar colonias. – Explicaba Ritsuko mientras iba mostrando fotos del Ángel – En un corto periodo de tiempo, habrá evolucionado exponencialmente hasta formar un sofisticado circuito de inteligencia.

-¿Evolucionando? – pregunto Fuyutsuki.

-Si. Siempre está cambiando. Evolucionando. Adaptándose. Esta intentado convertirse en un sistema que pueda enfrentar cualquier situación.

-El mecanismo de supervivencia de toda forma de vida. – comento el anciano.

-La mejor manera de enfrentarse a un enemigo que evoluciona es muriendo con él. En este caso, morirá con [MAGI]. – razono Misato. Entonces miro a Gendo – [comandante], propongo la eliminación física de [MAGI].

-Imposible. – Negó Ritsuko – Destruir [MAGI] es equivalente a destruir el [Cuartel General].

-Entonces solicito la aprobación oficialmente de la [División Táctica].

-Me opongo. Este problema debe ser manejado por el [Departamento Tecnológico].

-¡¿Por qué eres tan obstinada?! – exclamo Misato enojada.

Ritsuko puso gesto de culpa, volviendo a mirar las imágenes.

-Esta situación es el resultado de mi error. – Misato la miro con tristeza – Si el Ángel sigue evolucionando, entonces tendremos una oportunidad.

-¿Quieres acelerar su evolución? – pregunto Gendo.

-Si.

El [Comandante] se quedó pensando varios segundos.

-El fin de la evolución es la autodestrucción… y eso significa la muerte. – Murmuro – Puede funcionar.

-Entonces solo necesitamos acelerar su evolución, ¿no? – pregunto el anciano.

-Exacto. Si el Ángel considera un método efectivo para evitarla muerte, puede que elija la coexistencia con [MAGI].

-¿Pero cómo haremos eso? – pregunto Hyuga con duda.

-Como el Ángel es ahora un ordenador… conectándolo directamente con Gaspar. – Explico mirándole de reojo – Podremos hackearlo y enviar un programa de inicio de autodestrucción. Pero…

-Al mismo tiempo estaremos bajando la guardia ante el Ángel. – termino Maya, entendiendo el plan.

-Quien sea más rápido. O el Ángel o Gaspar. El más rápido ganara. – comento Gendo, mirando a ambas.

-Si.

-¿El programa estará listo a tiempo? – Pregunto Misato recelosa – Si Gaspar es infectado… todo se acaba.

-Lo prometo. – respondió con seguridad.

XXXXX

-_*Alerta R anunciada. Alerta R anunciada. Una emergencia ha ocurrido en los [Cuarteles] de [NERV]. Personal de [Clase D] evacue*_

En él [Centro de Mando], el gran cuerpo físico de [MAGI GASPAR] estaba expuesto y dentro de él, en el estrecho espacio que ofrecía, Ritsuko trabajaba arduamente para preparar al súper ordenador para vencer al Ángel que amenazaba con dejar a los [Cuarteles] reducidos a escombros. Mientras afuera Maya realizaba una labor parecida, solo que un poco más cómoda por tener más espacio para moverse.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Misato mientras se metía dentro.

Una vez dentro se asombró viendo centenas de enormes cables y conductos de un tamaño considerable. A ello había que añadirle centenas de papeles con anotaciones. A eso había que añadirles todos los cables y conductos que había sacado afuera para poder programas mejor y más rápido, ayudándose de los demás informáticos de [NERV].

-Son notas de su creador. – contesto Ritsuko mientras tecleaba en su portátil. Dejo de teclear, se acostó de espaldas y empezó a trastear – Dame una llave inglesa.

-Jejeje. Esto me recuerda a nuestros días de universidad. – sonrió la peli morada.

-Panel Numero 25.

Misato le paso un panel, en el cual Ritsuko empezó a teclear.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco acerca de [MAGI]? – pidió Misato.

-Es una historia muy larga y nada interesante. – le contesto, intentando hacerla cambiar de tema - ¿Conoces sobre el [Sistema Operativo de Transferencia de Personalidad]?

-Si. Es un sistema para transferir la personalidad de un individuo a un ordenador orgánico de 7ma generación y hacerla consciente. Es también usada para controlar a los [EVAS], ¿no es así?

-Exacto. [MAGI] fue la primera en usarlo. Mi madre desarrollo esa tecnología. – le explico mientras quitaba una tapa, mostrando donde se guardaba el verdadero Gaspar.

-Entonces, ¿[MAGI] tiene la personalidad de tu madre? – pregunto asombrada.

-Exacto. – cogió un aparato y quito la tapa – En cierto sentido, este es el cerebro de mi madre. – una vez quitada la tapa, se pudo ver un cerebro dentro. Un cerebro humano.

-¿Por eso quieres proteger [MAGI]?

-No. No quería a mi madre. – Contesto mientras agarraba unos circuitos con agujas y los pinchaba en el cerebro, ya que este tenía unos mini espacios para que se pudieran pinchar – Hice esta decisión como científica.

-¡Está empezando! ¡Baltasar ha sido infectado! – les grito Hyuga.

-¡¿YA?! – exclamo Misato, saliendo de dentro de Gaspar.

-_*La inteligencia artificial aprobó la autodestrucción. La autodestrucción comenzara en 2 segundos por voto unánime de las tres IA. Profundidad efectiva, -280… -140… nivel 0* _\- mientras Ritsuko y Maya tecleaban a toda velocidad - _*Debido a la situación actual, la orden especial 582…*_

_-_¡Baltasar ha accedido a Gaspar!

-Se nos ha adelantado. – murmuro Fuyutsuki.

-¡Que velocidad! – exclamo asombrado Aoba.

-_*20 segundos para la autodestrucción*_

-¡No!

-¡Mierda!

-¡Gaspar será invadido por completo en 18 segundos!

-_*15 segundos para la activación de los sistemas de autodestrucción*_

-Mierda. Vamos Rits. – mascullo Misato, mirando a su amiga.

-No te preocupes. Tengo un margen de 1 segundo.

-¡¿1 segundo?! – de fondo se podía escuchar la cuenta atrás.

-_*10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4... 3… 2…*_

-¡Ritsuko!

-_*1…*_

-¡Ahora! – grito la falsa rubia.

Al instante todos los técnicos informáticos pulsaron el botón "ENTER" al mismo tiempo.

Inmediatamente el grafico que indicaba la contaminación de Gaspar mostraba que el ganador del duelo fue GASPAR y como el control que el ángel ganó sobre las otras dos computadoras se perdía y un nuevo mensaje aparecía indicando que el patrón sanguíneo azul desapareció.

-_*Autodestrucción cancelada por la inteligencia artificial*_

Todos en el lugar solo pudieron exhalar el aliento que contenían sin darse cuenta. Otros también empezaron a celebrar como locos.

-_*La orden especial 582 también fue cancelada. Sistemas [MAGI] regresando a su estado normal*_

En la pantalla principal se podía observar como los destellos amarillos que eran el Ángel empezaban a desaparecer.

Ritsuko pudo volver a respirar.

-Me estoy haciendo vieja. El trabajo nocturno se me hace difícil. – bromeo con Misato.

-Pero cumpliste tu promesa. Buen trabajo. – le sonrió alegremente la otra mujer.

-Gracias. – la falsa rubia desvió la mirada al cerebro humano – La noche antes de que mi madre muriera, me conto que [MAGI] poseía 3 características suyas. – Comento, ganándose la atención de Misato – Científica, madre y mujer. Cada una de ellas está en conflicto constante con las otras dos dentro de [MAGI]. Implanto intencionalmente el dilema humano. Actualmente, el programa fue modificado un poco. No creo que me convierta en madre, así que no entiendo esa parte. La admire como científica pero la odie como mujer. – Ambas salieron a fuera y observaron a Gaspar – Gaspar contiene el patrón de mujer. Mantuvo su feminidad hasta el fin, igual que hacia ella. – termino de explicar, sonriente.

-Je. Es que las mujeres somos así. – dijo con orgullo Misato.

-Cierto. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no habría que ir a sacar a los chicos de las capsulas?

-Pues ahora que lo dices…

XXXXX

Una media hora después, los agentes de la [Sección 2] junto con Misato y Ritsuko fueron hasta el lago del [Geofront], donde se encontraban las capsulas flotando. Para extrañeza de todos, no se oía nada. Ni el más mínimo ruido.

PLAN-PLAN

-¿Shinji? ¿Estás bien? – pregunto golpeando la capsula - ¡Hay Dios mío! ¡No me digas que te has muerto! – exclamo, agarrándose el cabello.

-No digas tonterías. – se escuchó la voz del joven castaño desde adentro.

-Bufff. Menos mal. Hubiera sido un problemón si lo estuvierais.

-… ya. Anda y déjate la tontería para otro momento.

-¡Eso eso! – Gritó Asuka golpeando con fuerza - ¡¿Podéis hacer el favor de traernos toallas o ropa o algo?! ¡No veas el frio que hace aquí adentro!

-Misato, ¿podría sacarnos de aquí? – pidió Rei, también desde su capsula. Su voz era calmada, pero no monótona.

-Claro chicos. Ahora mismo os la damos. – les dijo Misato – Asuka, Rei. Ritsuko y yo os daremos vuestras toallas. Tranquilas, nadie os mirara.

-Eso espero. – dijeron al unísono.

XXXXX

Una vez que el trio ya había salido de sus respectivas capsulas, habían sido llevados a los vestuarios, se habían duchado y cambiado y fueron llevados al [Centro de Mando]… Misato les explico lo ocurrido.

-Un Ángel que es capaz de hacer esto. Sin duda es algo asombroso. – comento Shinji mientras se ponía en pose pensativa.

Ya había visto a los Ángeles hacer muchas cosas, pero esto era sin duda muy interesante.

-No ha sido un mal método para derrotarle. Evolucionar y evolucionar hasta morir. – Hablo Asuka – Pero el fin de la evolución no es la autodestrucción.

-No concuerdo contigo. – dijo Ritsuko.

-"¿Pero cómo es posible que no lo detectara antes? ¿Cómo consiguió que no lo sintiera?" – pensó el mago con el ceño fruncido.

Sin duda era un misterio. Pero había algo que no lograba entender. ¿Por qué el Ángel había intentado destruir la base de esa manera? ¿O buscara autodestruirse? Dos teorías llegaron a su cabeza.

Una de ellas era que cuando Iruel consiguió el acceso a los archivos de [NERV], su prioridad se convirtió inmediatamente en autodestruir el complejo, ignorando incluso el riesgo de perecer él mismo. Este drástico cambio de actitud podría haberse debido a que había encontrado en la información que el Ángel retenido era Lilith y no Adán, y concluyese por ello que su presencia ya no era necesaria.

La segunda teoría era que, del mismo modo que los anteriores Ángeles, Iruel esperase destruir el lugar para acabar con todas las amenazas, sobreviviendo con su propio [Campo AT] antes de intentar fusionarse con el Ángel que estaba siendo retenido.

-Doctora Ritsuko, ¿podríamos saber que estaba buscando el Ángel o a donde ha accedido?

-¿? – La doctora miro extrañada a Shinji - ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

-Ha dicho que el Ángel evoluciono hasta convertirse en algo parecido a [MAGI]. Luego la ha hackeado. Eso quiere decir que ha accedido a archivos peligrosos. ¿Podría saber cuáles son?

-Lo siento Shinji, pero eso es información confidencial. – respondió con seriedad.

-Entiendo. "¿Por qué motivo lo habrá hecho? En caso de que sea la primera teoría… ¿habrá informado a sus hermanos Ángeles? Mierda. Esto es un fastidio."

XXXXX

Durante el tiempo que llevo entre este ataque de ángel y el siguiente, en la escuela hubo una Ceremonia Deportiva. Los alumnos se apuntaban a distintos deportes y competían durante todo el día. Shinji y Touji se apuntaron a baloncesto. Asuka C. todo tipo de actividades de tiro. Rei a natación, Asuka L a atletismo y Kensuke… Bueno, este solo observaba. En el equipo de baloncesto se notaba que Shinji y Touji estaban compenetrados. Ellos dos solos habían ganado a cualquier equipo que les enfrentase. Al final acabaron ganado la final. Asuka C., como orgullosa tiradora, gano en todas las competiciones, ya fueran tiro con arco o tiro al pato jejeje. Rei demostró el buen estado físico que tenía, aunque no pudo ganar la final contra la capitana del club de natación. Asuka L. gano en todas las carreras de atletismo y en todas las modalidades. Después de un día agotador para los jóvenes, los adultos los invitaron a comer a un restaurante. Adultos, jóvenes y niños llegaron al restaurante y se sentaron en una gran mesa donde cabían todos. Las mujeres empezaron a darle la papilla a los bebes, ya que no tenían edad suficiente para comer algo sólido.

-¿Es que os pusisteis de acuerdo para tener los bebes al mismo tiempo? – pregunto Asuka L.

Había tiempo que vivía con ellos, pero era ahora cuando iba a obtener respuestas. Las cuatro mujeres se miraron para luego reírse.

-Pues nunca lo hablamos. – dijo Wendy.

-La verdad es que es curioso. – dijo Lucy.

-Juvia también se pregunta el porqué.

-Yo creo que es porque como nos conocemos desde hace tanto y somos amigas supongo que lo hicimos de forma inconsciente.

Las otras tres mujeres miraron fijamente a Erza y se acordaron de que dieron la noticia prácticamente el mismo día. Apenas los bebes tenían diferencia de días...

-Pues yo soy la mayor. – dijo alegre Nashi.

-Pero lo eres por tres meses. – se quejó Haru.

-Ul piensa lo mismo.

-"Igualita que Juvia." – pensaron todos.

Siguieron conversando de las distintas actividades deportivas que hicieron y el cómo ganaron casi todas las competiciones. Después de un largo rato la cosa acabo al estilo Fairy Tail. ¿Y cómo es eso? Pues fácil. La cosa acabo con los niños devorando todo lo que podían. Los jóvenes hablando alegremente junto a los niños y los adultos intentando calmar a los otros adultos… llámense Erza, Gray y Natsu. Rei observaba el ambiente mientras sonreía con alegría. El ver a los niños comiendo tan felices le daba una sensación muy cálida en su pecho. El poder compartir conversaciones, sentimientos y demás con sus amigos era algo que la hacía muy feliz. El poder estar con los adultos le daba una sensación de protección como el de una madre con su hijo. Una pequeña lagrima cayo por su mejilla ante tales sentimientos. Nunca antes se había sentido así. Luego recordó las palabras que le dijo Shinji y Asuka C. cuando iban de camino a la escuela.

.

(Flashback)

Shinji, Asuka C. y Rei se encontraban caminando en dirección al instituto hasta que la peliverde hablo.

-¿Has pensado en nuestra oferta? – le pregunto a Rei.

-No quiero ser una molestia. – dijo un poco triste.

-No lo eres Rei. Ya te lo dije, ahora eres parte de nuestra familia.

Rei se sorprendió enormemente ante las palabras de la peliverde.

-¿Familia? – pregunto en un susurro.

-Por supuesto. – Sonrió Shinji – Nosotros no abandonamos a nuestra familia y tú eres parte de ella. Nos encantaría que vivieras con nosotros.

Rei sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo y acabo asintiendo con la cabeza, dándoles la señal a los dos jóvenes de que aceptaba su propuesta.

-Y no te preocupes por Gendo. – Shinji sonrió con arrogancia – Todo está resuelto.

(Fin flashback)

.

Rei puso una gran sonrisa en su cara y se dio cuenta de que los jóvenes la miraban atentamente.

-¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto algo tímida por las miradas.

-Nada. Es que te ves mejor con una sonrisa. – dijo Asuka C.

Los jóvenes siguieron hablando alegremente hasta que el dueño los echo a todos por los destrozos en su restaurante. Al final acabaron yendo a la mansión para terminar su "pequeña" fiesta. Los niños, aun con el escándalo, acabaron durmiendo en sus habitaciones, y los jóvenes se les unieron cuando estos no podían aguantar más.


	11. Beso y ansiedad

Ni Evangelion ni Fairy Tail son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: Rei va avanzando. Tenía que completar al equipo más fuerte y sigue sin convencerme el hado, pero como siempre gracias por la ayuda.

MCAlex976: Bueeeeeno, no lo he destruido… lo he incinerado jejeje. Tú lo derribaste jugando a las canicas y yo lo incendie con un dragón, aunque no creo que importe mucho.

Este fic contendrá violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

Cuando estén juntas:

Asuka (FT) o Asuka C.= Asuka de Fairy Tail Asuka (EV) o Asuka L. = Asuka de Evangelion.

* * *

Capítulo 10:

**BESO Y ANSIEDAD**

* * *

En el cuarto más secreto de [NERV] una nueva reunión entre el [Comité] y el [Comandante].

-Y tal como es lo previó en los [Manuscritos del Mar Muerto], durante el ataque de Sachiel las armas convencionales fueron inútiles. Ese mismo día la [Unidad 01] peleo contra el Tercer Ángel. El resultado de la batalla fue la autodestrucción del Ángel. - explico el [Comandante] Ikari – Aproximadamente tres semanas después el Cuarto Ángel Shamshel ataco. Las habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de este ser demostraron ser capaces de dañar a los [EVAS], pero nuevamente el trabajo del [Evangelion 01] logro superarlo. También durante esa batalla se logró preservar su fuente de energía, la cual actualmente está siendo estudiada en la tercera rama de [NERV-EEUU]. – continuo.

Hasta ahora todo iba según sus planes y los del comité.

-Dos semanas después del incidente con el Cuarto Ángel, el Quinto, Ramiel, ataco. Sus capacidades de combate a distancia demostraron ser un verdadero problema. La entonces [Capitana] Katsuragi propuso la _'Operación Yashima'._ A la media noche del mismo día el Ángel penetro en el [Geofront], pero fue destruido por la [Unidad 01]. Tres semanas después la [Unidad 02] se encontraba siendo transportada por la flota de la [ONU]. Como ustedes saben el Sexto Ángel Gaghiel ataco en lo que fue la primera batalla del [EVA 02]. En esa ocasión se evidencio algunas de las habilidades del [Tercer Elegido]… - el [Comandante] fue interrumpido, como lo esperaba.

-Eso es muy preocupante, ¿no le parece Ikari? Las habilidades del [Tercer Elegido] no aparecen en los [Manuscritos del Mar Muerto]. - dijo uno de los miembros del comité, el francés.

-Pero me parece que no son trascendentes. Las habilidades del [Tercer Elegido] son más bien una ventaja que un inconveniente. – dijo Gendo.

-Siempre y cuando podamos controlarlo, cosa que no parece ser posible. - dijo el alemán miembro del comité - No estamos seguros a quien es leal.

-No importa a quien le sea leal. Podemos controlarlo. – los miembros de [SEELE] no pensaban lo mismo. Ya se había comprobado - Siguiendo con el informe, el Séptimo Ángel Israfel evidencio la capacidad de separarse. Debido a ese ataque sorpresivo las [Unidades 01 y 02] quedaron fuera de combate. Al atacar con una [Mina N2] se logró incinerar un 25% de los componentes de Ángel. Seis días después fue vencido por un ataque sincronizado de los [EVAS 01 y 02]. El Octavo Ángel fue localizado dentro de un volcán mientras aún estaba en etapa larvaria, por así decirlo. Se declaró una [Orden A-17], la [Unidad 02] se sumergió dentro del cráter, pero el objetivo despertó y la operación paso a ser [A-16]. El Noveno Ángel ataco. Su arma resulto ser una potente sustancia corrosiva. Fue la primera operación de los [EVAS] en conjunto…

-Espere Ikari. Dígame si estoy equivocado pero, ¿no hubo un apagón en el [Geofront] durante ese ataque? - pregunto el ruso miembro del [Comité] con la voz cargada de ironía.

-Se cree que fue una de las habilidades del Ángel. - respondió el hombre a cargo de [NERV].

Ninguno se fio.

-Eso no es muy conveniente Ikari, espero que sea la verdad. Usted sabe muy bien lo que podría pasar si alguien hubiese conseguido acceder los datos de [MAGI] durante el tiempo que duro el ataque. - dijo Lorenz Kheel, el hombre más anciano del [Comité], y también el hombre a cargo de dicha organización.

-Eso es poco probable. La Dra. Akagi tomo medidas para evitar ese tipo de espionaje. - se defendió el [Comandante] - El Décimo Ángel, Sahaquiel, el Ángel más grande al que nos hemos enfrentado hasta ahora. Al parecer su intención era llevar a cabo un ataque kamikaze al [Cuartel], pero fracaso cuando los [EVAS] detuvieron su caída. Con eso mi informe concluye, como se habrán dado cuenta el calendario está al día.

-No. Esto no va bien. Aún es muy pronto. – Hablo el inglés – Me refiero al Undécimo Ángel.

-Correcto. No esperábamos que un Ángel invadiese el [Cuartel General de NERV]. Esto permitió al Ángel infiltrarse en el [Dogma Central]. – hablo el alemán.

-Si hubiera hecho contacto, entonces todo el proyecto hubiera estado en peligro. - dijo el ruso.

-El reporte al [Comité] es falso. – Dijo Gendo – No hay ninguna prueba de que un Ángel haya invadido el [Cuartel General].

-Entonces, Ikari, ¿niega la invasión del Undécimo Ángel? – pregunto el francés.

-Si.

-Tenga cuidado con lo que dice en esta conferencia. El falso testimonio se paga con la muerte. – comento el alemán.

-Pueden consultar el registro de [MAGI]. Nada concerniente al asunto ha sido registrado.

-No me haga reír. Encubrir las cosas es su especialidad. – comento con sarcasmo el ruso.

-El calendario está procediendo según lo indicado en los [Manuscritos del Mar Muerto].

-Está bien. Por esta vez pasaremos por alto su irresponsabilidad. – Hablo Lorenz – Pero déjeme recordarle que no podrá volver a hacer un nuevo escenario.

-Entendido. Todo seguirá de acuerdo a los planes de [SEELE].

-Espero que así sea… [Comandante]. Estaré esperando el informe sobre la [Lanza de Longinus]. Esta junta ya no requiere de su presencia, puede retirarse.

El [Comandante] abandono la habitación con una sonrisa. Todo iba según los calendarios… los suyos y los del [Comité].

-Estoy seguro de que nos está ocultando algo. - dijo el alemán.

-Sea lo que sea es irrelevante, tengo todo confirmado, mis espías en la [Sección 2] lo confirmaron. - dijo el ruso con arrogancia.

-Sin embargo debemos tomar en cuenta los errores en los [Manuscritos del Mar Muerto]. El joven Ikari y la joven Zeppelin deberían ser títeres… - dijo el inglés antes de ser interrumpido por el ruso.

-Pero si es un títere, el problema es que no sabemos quién es el titiritero. - dijo con enojo evidente en su voz.

-Deberíamos revisar los escenarios. Este es el tercer error en ellos. Primero fallamos en crear un hibrido con los genes del segundo Ángel, después Yui y Kyoko fueron absorbidas por los [Evangelions]. En lugar de solo perder a una las perdimos a ambas. Y ahora dos de los [Elegidos] se encuentra fuera de control. - dijo el francés con preocupación

-No es importante. Aunque el [Tercero] sea piedra en el camino no es problema para nuestro Ángel. Es cierto que los [Manuscritos] tienen errores, pero resultaron ser a nuestro favor. - dijo Lorenz - Manténganse alerta, no debemos descuidarnos. Creo que él [Comandante] tiene sus propios planes.

XXXXX

En los cuarteles de [NERV], más específicamente cierta sala donde se llevaban a cabo las pruebas de los [Evangelions], los pilotos se encontraban haciendo pruebas de sincronización… pero no en sus respectivos [EVAS]. Rei se encontraba dentro de la [Unidad 01] por primera vez.

La joven se encontraba bastante concentrada, como si estuviera en su [EVA]. Su mente estaba sumergida. Distintos pensamientos llenaban su cabeza. Pero, el más importante, era sin duda la razón de su existencia. ¿Quién era realmente ella? ¿Cuál era su misión en el mundo?

Podía observar imágenes. Distintas imágenes de su vida. Pero no solo eso. También observo rostros conocidos. Shinji, Asuka, Misato, Ritsuko, Gendo, sus compañeros de clase. Todos rostros conocidos, pero poco sabia de ellos.

¿Cuál era su relación con ellos? ¿Por qué su persona era como era? ¿Acaso era en verdad una muñeca como insinuó una vez Shinji? ¿Acaso era una muñeca que se dejaba manipular y solo obedecía órdenes?

En estas últimas semanas… o meses, algo estaba cambiando. Empezaba a cuestionarse las cosas que la rodeaban. Nuevas sensaciones empezaban a recorrer su ser. Preguntas sin respuestas a dichas nuevas sensaciones. Un mundo que nunca había experimentado. ¿Cómo hallar esas respuestas? No lo sabía. Pero, algo le decía que debía preguntar. ¿Pero a quién? ¿Al [Comandante]? No. El no poseía la respuesta que buscaba. Algo le decía que no.

Su mente siguió profundizando en el [Evangelion 01]. Había algo ahí. Alguien había ahí. Unas pequeñas imágenes llegaron a su mente. Imágenes que no eran de sus recuerdos. Imágenes que eran… recuerdos de Shinji. Apenas eran algo. Cortas y confusas.

-_No._ – alguien le hablo. Una voz femenina. Eso el sobresalto – _No debes ir más profundo. - _otra vez esa voz.

Abrió los ojos, sobresaltada.

-*Rei, ¿qué sientes al estar por primera vez en la [Unidad 01]?* - se escuchó la voz de Ritsuko Akagi por el altavoz.

-Huele a Shinji. – respondió en apenas un susurro.

Fue el primer pensamiento que le había llegado a la mente luego de escuchar esa voz femenina. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Quién le había negado el ir más profundo? ¿Quién la había echado? ¿Cómo sabia su nombre?

Muchas preguntas llegaron a su cabeza.

XXXXX

En la sala donde se encontraban observando, Maya tecleaba en su ordenador, donde se mostraba el ratio de sincronización de Rei.

-Su sincronización es casi igual que con la [Unidad 00]. – dijo Ritsuko, observando las gráficas.

-Bueno, los patrones individuales de ambos [EVAS] son idénticos. Por ese motivo puede sincronizarse con él [EVA] de Shinji. – explico Maya.

-Eso es bueno. No hay error de compatibilidad. – Luego se acercó al micrófono – El test se ha completado. Rei, ya puedes regresar.

-*Entendido*

XXXXX

El siguiente en realizar el cambio fue Asuka, la cual entro en la [Unidad 01]. No hubo complicación alguna. La sincronización fue bastante buena, aunque no al nivel que con él [Evangelion 02].

XXXXX

Al final toco el turno de Shinji. El castaño se encontraba dentro de la [Unidad 00]. Se encontraba relajado y sereno… como casi siempre. Pero tenía un mal presentimiento. No le gustaba nada de nada estar en esa [Unidad].

-*¿Cómo te encuentras, Shinji?* - pregunto Ritsuko.

-Bien. Aunque… es un poco raro.

-*Bueno, para tus compañeros ha sido igual* - comento Misato con gracia.

-*Ha sido la primera vez de cada uno en una [Unidad] distinta. Es normal* - volvió a hablar Ritsuko - *Bien. Adelante.*

Durante varios segundos los técnicos estuvieron tecleando, haciendo distintas pruebas sobre la sincronización de Shinji y el [EVA 00].

-*Bueno, parece que tu nivel de sincronización es un poco más bajo que con tu [Unidad]. Pero es normal. Bien, empecemos con el proyecto.*

-*¿El [Dummy System]?* - escucho la voz de Maya - *Doctora, no creo que…*

-*Sé que no estas a favor, pero debemos estar preparados para sobrevivir*

-*… bien. Hare mi trabajo… aunque no lo entienda*

-*Inicien tercer contacto* - ordeno la falsa rubia.

Los segundos iban pasando mientras las pruebas continuaban. Fue entonces que Shinji lo noto. Algo estaba intentando entrar en su cabeza.

Su cara dejo de ser relajada para pasar a fruncir bastante el ceño. Los demás pilotos de la sala lo notaron, al igual que Misato y los técnicos.

-¿Qué es esto? Algo está intentando introducirse en mi cabeza. – mascullo el mago.

Algo intentaba forzar a su mente para que se abriera, pero Shinji no se lo permitiría tan fácilmente. Algo malo estaba pasando.

XXXXX

Las alarmas en la sala empezaron a sonar.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! – pregunto alarmada Misato.

-Hay problemas con el pulso nervioso del piloto. – informo un técnico.

BRRR-BRRR

Entonces vieron al [Evangelion 00]. Estaba intentando separarse de la pared.

-Contaminación. Hay intento de contaminación mental. Pero Shinji la está enfrentando… por ahora. Aún no ha contaminado al piloto. – informo Maya.

-Imposible. No a este nivel del plug. – murmuro Ritsuko.

-No proviene del plug. Proviene del [EVA].

Dicha [Unidad] empezó a moverse de forma muy violenta, provocando que los engranajes que la sujetaban a la pared se rompieran, dejándola libre. Estaba fuera de control.

-¡Shinji! – Exclamo Misato - ¡¿Cómo está?!

-No lo sabemos. – le informo Maya.

-Desconéctenle la fuente de energía. – ordeno Ritsuko.

El [EVA] empezó a agarrarse la cabeza. Empezaron a escucharse gritos de Shinji… gritos de dolor.

-El [EVA] ha pasado a energía auxiliar. Aun se mueve. – informó un técnico.

-¿Esta rechazando a Shinji? – se preguntó Ritsuko, observando al [EVA] - ¿Pasara lo mismo? ¿Lo absorberá?

-¡Eyecten a Shinji! – ordeno Misato alterada.

-¡No funciona!

PAAAAAM-PAAAAAM-PAAAAAM

Para sorpresa de todos, la [unidad 00] empezó a golpear las paredes, centrándose en el cristal donde estaban todos reunidos. No tardaría mucho en romperse.

-¡Inmovilícenla!

-¡Tardara diez segundos!

Durante dichos diez segundos la [Unidad] siguió golpeando el cristal de la sala, pero sobre todo donde estaba Rei. Era como si quisiera matarla. Diez segundos después por fin se detuvo.

-¡Vayan y saquen al piloto! ¡YA! – ordeno preocupada Misato. Luego observo a Rei, que se encontraba con una mueca que no sabría decir cuál era – "¿Intentaba matar a Rei?"

XXXXX

Una vez que Shinji fue enviado al hospital del cuartel, los pilotos fueron a ducharse y cambiarse. Ambas preocupadas por Shinji en más o menos intensidad.

Por otro lado, en los pasillos, Ritsuko y Misato se encontraban teniendo una pequeña discusión.

-¿Este incidente tendrá alguna relevancia con respecto al incidente anterior con Rei? – pregunto la [Mayor] Katsuragi.

-No podría decirlo, pero necesitamos volver a introducir los datos de Rei y hacer un test de sincronización inmediatamente. – respondió la [Doctora Jefa] Akagi.

-Pues como [Directora Táctica], solicito que lo hagan tan pronto sea posible para que no se arruinen nuestras operaciones. – ordeno con voz seria.

-Como ordene, [Mayor] Katsuragi.

Dicho esto, Misato avanzo hacia el lado contrario, pasando al lado de la falsa rubia.

XXXXX

Un par de días después, en el [Centro de Mando], el [Teniente] Hyuga había recibido una llamada de los doctores sobre el estado de Shinji.

-El estado de Shinji ha mejorado notablemente, pero aún no ha despertado. – informo.

-Ya veo. – respondió Misato, aliviada.

-No es de sorprenderse. – Hablo Fuyutsuki – Ya hemos visto varias de las habilidades del [Tercer Elegido]. El que haya sido capaz de evitar una contaminación mental solo demuestra cuán grande son sus habilidades y lo poco que sabemos de ellas.

-Cierto. – Asintió Gendo – Esos dos tienen secretos que podrían poner en peligro la misión de [NERV]. No hay que olvidarse de ello.

Misato entrecerró los ojos ante las palabras del [Comandante]. No compartía el mismo pensamiento.

-Por cierto… - Fuyutsuki se acercó a Gendo, susurrando para que nadie más escuchara - ¿qué hay de la [Lanza de Longinus]?

-No hay que preocuparse por ello. Rei se está encargando.

XXXXX

En un gigantesco pasillo de lo más profundo de [NERV], la [Unidad 00] se encontraba caminando, sosteniendo una gigantesca lanza. Dicha lanza es la [Lanza de Longinus]. Tiene la forma de una gigantesca lanza de color rojo con una forma de doble hélice en el asta y que divide en forma de horquilla cerca del centro.

Después de varios minutos caminando por un lugar de lo más extraño, el [EVA] se detuvo ante una gigantesca figura humanoide de color blanco a la cual le faltaba la mitad del cuerpo, de cintura para abajo. Además, a saber porque, la figura estaba crucificada en una gigantesca cruz roja y un líquido anaranjado caía de su cuerpo, creando un mino lago. Rei, haciendo caso omiso, clavo la Lanza en el pecho del ser y luego se fue, como si nada de lo que hubiera ahí fuera la mar de extraño.

* * *

_**Una semana después**_

Ha pasado una semana desde que Shinji está en coma. A pesar de que su estado físico era normal, su mente estaba revuelta. No había respuesta ninguna. En la mansión Asuka C. estaba en una depresión porque ni siquiera podía ver a Shinji debido a que estaba en [NERV]. Más de una vez había intentado escaparse de la mansión o la escuela para infiltrarse en [NERV], pero siempre alguno de los adultos evitaba que cometiera tal locura. Estos no se encontraban mejor. El no saber o poder hacer algo por Shinji les era más que frustrante. Ellos eran Fairy Tail y no podían ayudar a uno de los suyos. En ese momento se estaba provocando un incidente como en los últimos tres días.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Voy a ir aunque tenga de destruir toda la base! – exclamó una furiosa Asuka C. con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-¡Cállate ya Asuka! – grito Alzack.

-¡No me pienso callar! ¡Voy a ir y lo sacare yo misma!

Al ver que no había forma lógica de que Asuka se tranquilizara, Erza decidió noquearla dándole un suave golpe en la nuca. Debido al golpe, la joven estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo, pero su padre la detuvo con sus brazos. La joven maga se acurruco de forma inconsciente en ellos. Cuando su padre le devolvió el abrazo, la peliverde oscura empezó a sollozar mientras llamaba a su amigo.

-Esto no puede seguir así. – dijo Natsu bastante cabreado, aumentando inconscientemente la temperatura.

-¿Qué demonios paso para que Shinji este aun en coma? – se preguntó Lucy.

-Es sin duda extraño. El [EVA 00] se había descontrolado antes, pero nunca había dejado a Rei en ese estado. – hablo Misato.

-¿Hay algún cambio? – pregunto Bisca.

Misato solo negó con la cabeza. Los infantes normalmente preguntaban por su hermano mayor, pero sus padres no sabían cómo explicarles el incidente y que Shinji estaba en coma. Aun así, ellos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para saber que algo malo le había pasado. Asuka C. había estado intentando no llorar o ponerse furiosa delante de ellos, pero no había valido de mucho. Rei apenas hablada. Desde el incidente con el [EVA 00] y lo ocurrido al joven mago, ella se culpaba de su situación actual. No sabía porque, pero así se sentía. Misato y los magos le decían que no era culpa suya, pero no servía de mucho. Asuka L. también estaba un poco preocupada. Si bien Shinji no le caía bien, o no mucho, pero aun así, no estaba el que era su rival a batir, y eso la frustraba mucho. En la escuela, Touji, Kensuke e Hikari solían preguntar por el estado de su joven amigo, pero les decían que no había ningún cambio.

XXXXX

Al octavo día, Shinji empezó a despertarse. Abrió los ojos con cuidado y vio que las persianas estaban un poco bajadas, para que lo de diese la luz solar directamente en la cara. Sentía su cuerpo cansado. Poco a poco se fue incorporando, para no hacerse daño. Se revisó su cuerpo entero para ver si había algo mal o faltaba algo. Después de revisarse observo la habitación. Era como la última en la que se levantó en [NERV].

-En serio. Odio los hospitales.

-Pues al menos ya te has levantado.

Shinji miro la puerta para encontrarse con Misato. Esta estaba sonriendo con alegría. Llevaba su típico uniforme.

-Me alegro que ya te hayas levantado Shinji.

-Misato, ¿qué demonios paso?

-Hubo un incidente con el [EVA 00]. – Se puso seria - Tuviste un gran estrés psicológico, por lo que te trajimos aquí. Por suerte no hubo heridos ya que conseguiste controlarlo de alguna manera.

-Ya veo. – Suspiro el mago - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Una semana.

-¡Una semana!

-Exacto. – Volvió a sonreír – Y por si te lo preguntas… yo me he ocupado de bañarte. – sonrió picara.

Shinji se puso más rojo que el cabello de Erza y se puso sus manos en la entrepierna.

-¡Pedófila!

-¡Jajaja! – Misato empezó a reír a carcajada limpia. Echaba de menos hacerle bromas de ese tipo – Era broma, era broma. – decía mientras se acariciaba el estómago.

-Pues no me lo creo. – dijo el mago con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Oye! – se quejó.

-¿Y qué tal están todos? – pregunto.

-Están todos bien. Tus amigos han preguntado mucho por ti.

Misato puso una cara seria que Shinji comprendió. Podrían estar espiándolos, y no sería bueno decir de más.

-Me alegro por ello. Espero que me den pronto el alta y me largo de aquí. – se quejó.

-¿No te gustan los hospitales? ¿O son las jeringuillas?

Shinji se puso azul cuando Misato nombro las jeringuillas. De pequeño tuvo un mal momento con ellas. Estaba entrenando con Asuka y se hizo un corte profundo. Lo llevaron al hospital y allí le pusieron una jeringuilla con anestesia.

-Vaya. Quién lo diría. – se mofo la mujer.

El aludido solo miro a otro lado mientras cubría su rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza.

Después de un par de horas, los médicos le dieron el alta a Shinji, el cual no tardo en decirle a Misato que le llevara fuera. A pesar de estar despierto y en plena forma, su cuerpo aún se resentía de estar una semana en la cama sin moverse. Al principio Misato fue su apoyo. Cuando vio que podía caminar solo sin caerse empezó a andar solo.

Después de salir de [NERV] Misato condujo con calma por la ciudad. Shinji estaba nervioso por volver a ver a su familia, más que nada quería saber cómo estaba Asuka C. y si lo iba a matar por esto. Cuando llegaron a la mansión se puso aún más nervioso. Misato aparco su coche en el garaje y ambos entraron en la mansión. En el jardín trasero se encontraban los adultos descansando en las hamaca, o en tumbonas mientras que los niños jugaban junto a Rei y Asuka C.

-¡Hola chicos! ¡Traigo a alguien! – grito Misato a los cuatro vientos.

Todos miraron con rapidez a donde se encontraba la mujer para ver ahí a Shinji. Este se encontraba nervioso al verlos a todos fijamente. No se dio cuenta de cuando una cabellera verde oscura salto hacia el derribándolo. Cuando fue consciente vio que Asuka C. estaba llorando en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Shinji… Shinji…

-Shhh. Ya estoy aquí Asuka. Ya estoy aquí. – susurraba mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-¡Shinji! – gritaron todos los demás.

Los infantes corrieron y se unieron al abrazo mientras también lloraban. Los adultos miraban con una sonrisa a los jóvenes. Rei se acercó al grupo, que se separaba del abrazo, para hablar con Shinji.

-Me alegro de verte. – le dijo con una sonrisa la peli azul.

-Y yo también.

Acto seguido paso algo que no se esperó. Rei lo estaba abrazando suavemente. Este acto provoco en ambos un buen sentimiento, uno cálido y familiar. No se dieron cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaban así, pero tuvo que llegar la peliverde y separarlos mientras miraba a Rei de una forma matadora.

Oh, los celos. Que divertidos que son mientras no sean los tuyos.

Rei la miro un poco avergonzada mientras desviaba la mirada. Ese acto saco una carcajada a los adultos y niños, que se burlaban de como Asuka marcaba territorio. Ésta solo pudo sonrojarse a tope mientras gritaba avergonzadísima que se callaran. Shinji también estaba bastante sonrojado mientras se imaginaba escenas cursis con la peliverde. Rei soltaba una pequeña risa al ver a ambos jóvenes de esa manera.

XXXXX

A los dos días los adultos fueron a una fiesta de boda. Los adultos dejaron a Shinji, Rei y Asuka C. a cargo de los niños. Asuka L. se había quedado en casa de Hikari. Esta también invito a Asuka C. y Rei, pero ambas se negaron amablemente.

XXXXX

A lo lejos, en otro lugar, se estaba llevando a cabo una fiesta de celebración de una feliz pareja la cual se acababa de casar. Esa era la razón por la que Misato no se encontraría en casa esa noche. Junto a ella se encontraba Kaji en su típica apariencia informal, incluso cuando llevaba traje. También los acompañaba Ritsuko quienes disfrutaban de la vieja reunión después de varios años. Misato, en sus típicas peleas con Kaji, decidió ir al baño a retocarse el maquillaje, dejando ahí, a ambos solos.

Debido a la rara ocasión, ambos se pusieron a recordar sus años de universidad, en la cual solían estar juntos los tres gran parte del tiempo mientras el hombre de cabello largo le entrego algo para el gato de la rubia.

-¿Qué hacías en Kioto, Kaji? - pregunto la doctora sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, rápidamente Kaji cambio su expresión.

-Te equivocas mujer. Eso es de Matsushiro. - respondió volviendo a su papel de casanova.

-No intentes cambiar de tema. Si juegas con fuego puedes quemarte. - dijo la doctora destapando las cartas sobre la mesa – Te lo advierto, como amiga.

Sabiendo manejar aquellas situaciones, Kaji continúo en su papel.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, aunque estaría bien si me puedo quemar contigo.

-Si queréis compro fuegos artificiales. – Comento sin gracia Misato, que había vuelto del baño – No has cambiado nada de nada. – le dijo a Kaji.

-Por supuesto que lo hice. La vida es un constante cambio tras otro.

Misato fue a retocarse al baño. Kaji y Ritsuko se quedaron solo y empezaron a hablar de los tiempos pasados. Mientras, Misato se encontró con ciertas mujeres.

-Es increíble que halláis podido venir. – decía asombrada Misato.

-Juvia cree que no es para tanto.

-Eso es cierto. Todo es gracias a Mavis. – dijo Lucy.

-El único problema ha sido ocultar nuestras insignias. – dijo Wendy.

-Cierto. Pero estos vestidos no nos quedan mal. – decía Erza mientras se miraba en el espejo.

-Nadie diría que hemos tenido hijos. – comento divertida Bizca.

-La verdad es que os tengo envidia. Habéis tenido hijos. Estáis casi en los treinta, como yo, y aun así tenéis esos cuerpos. ¿Qué usáis para ello? – pregunto curiosa.

Las cuatro magas se miraron sonriendo para contestar un "Magia". Y empezaron a reírse. Cuando las mujeres salieron del baño vieron que sus hombres, Kaji y Ritsuko se encontraban hablando tan amenamente.

-Oye Juvia. – La llamo Misato - Gray no se quitara la ropa, ¿verdad? – pregunto curiosa.

-Para nada. Gray sabe lo que pasara si lo hace.

-¿Y qué es? – preguntaron todas.

-Un mes sin sexo. – respondió sin inmutarse.

Las demás miraron perplejas a la peli azul. Ese era un gran truco para mantener a los hombres en su sitio. Pueden castigarlos sin besos, abrazos, mimos, etc. Pero el peor para ellos es sin duda el sexo. Que fácil les resulta controlarnos jejeje.

-Hemos vuelto. – saludo Juvia a los hombres.

-Ya era hora. Lleváis bastante tiempo allí. – dijo Gray.

-Es normal. Son mujeres. – afirmo Natsu ganándose un golpe de su mujer.

-Vaya. Así que esas son vuestras mujeres. No pareciera que tuvierais hijos. – dijo Ritsuko al ver a las magas.

-Gracias. – respondieron las aludidas.

Estuvieron charlando un poco hasta que Ritsuko se fue a bailar con un hombre. Mientras Kaji, Misato y los magos hablaron sobre [SEELE], el gremio oscuro, el incidente de [NERV] y demás. Aproximadamente a las doce los magos decidieron volver a la mansión mientras Misato se quedaba con Kaji. Después de bromear y reírse llegaron a la mansión, claro que nunca esperarían encontrarse tal escena. La sorpresa en parte fue grande, pero más grande fue ver la reacción de Alzack. Nunca nadie vio tanta furia en alguien. Era la llamada sobreprotección paterna, cosa que sufriremos los hombres cuando tengamos hijas.

.

(Flashback)

Los adultos se habían ido a la fiesta de la boda. En la casa quedaban Shinji, Rei y Asuka C. junto a Nashi, Ul y Haru y los Exceed Happy, Charle y Max. Los bebes estaban durmiendo de lo más tranquilos.

-Shinji-nii, ¿a qué jugamos? – pregunto Haru.

-¡Yo digo que al escondite! – grito Nashi.

-Ul piensa que mejor a las casitas.

-¡Ni de coña! – grito Haru.

-Niños no gritéis - les llamo Asuka – o sino vuestros hermanos se despertaran.

-Siii. – dijeron los tres infantes.

-¿Y qué tal si veis una película? – sugirió Rei.

Los tres niños afirmaron encantados. Después de buscar cuales ver hubo una pequeña discusión por ver cuál de las tres películas verían.

-Yo digo que Tarzán.

-Ni hablar. Mejor Shrek.

-Yo creo que es mejor ver Toy Story.

Los tres niños no se ponían de acuerdo, por lo que al final acordaron jugar a piedra, papel, tijera, lagarto, Spock. Los niños se habían hecho fans de Big Bang Theory. Después de cinco rondas acabo ganando Haru, por lo que se pusieron a ver Tarzán.

Al principio los niños lloraban, luego se reían, volvían a llorar. En fin, lo normal. Después de la película los niños estaban que se morían del sueño. Rei cargo a Ul, que estaba dormía, y acompaño a los niños a dormir. Una vez dentro de la habitación Nashi le pidió un favor.

-Hermana, ¿puedes leernos un cuento?

Rei estaba impactada por esas palabras y noto como su cara empezaba a arder. El que la pequeña la llamara de esa manera era algo que le hacía tener ganas de abrazarla hasta asfixiarla. Reprimiendo ese sentimiento solo sonrió un poco y cogió un libro de cuentos.

Mientras en la sala Shinji y Asuka estaban muy cayados. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá. Asuka se levantó y ante la mirada expectante de Shinji, esta se sentó en su regazo y lo abrazo por detrás del cuello mientras escondía su cara en el cuello del muchacho. Este se sonrojo de sobre manera ante la acción atrevida de su mejor amiga. Lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponderle el abrazo mientras le acariciaba el cabello, que lo llevaba suelto, y la espalda.

-Tenía miedo. – susurro.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¡¿Cómo que porque?! – le grito mientras se separaba para mirarle con los ojos llorosos - ¡Una semana! ¡Has estado toda una puta semana en coma! ¡Tienes idea de lo que he sufrido!

El joven mago la miraba con una mezcla de asombro y miedo. En ese momento le recordaba a sus tías en sus días de embarazadas furiosas. El solo pensamiento le dio un escalofrió.

-Yo… lo siento. – susurro acojonado.

-¡Lo sientes! ¡¿Te crees que con eso se soluciona todo?!

¿No os recuerda a algo? XD

-Etto... yo… yo… - no sabía que decir.

-¡Oh, cállate!

Y acto seguido lo beso. Era un beso desesperado y lleno de temor. Shinji estaba tan rojo que hasta el color rojo estaría en depresión y con los ojos tan abiertos que se le saldrían de las cuencas. Miraba a su "amiga", que estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras esperaba alguna reacción.

-"¿Por qué no me respondes Shinji? Por favor, respóndeme."

Después de salir del shock, Shinji correspondió el beso, cosa que alivio a Asuka. Ambos, con los ojos cerrados se daban su primer beso. Shinji abrazaba por la cintura a Asuka mientras que esta tenía sus brazos rodeando el cuello del mago angelical. No sabían cuánto tiempo estaban así, pero hubieran seguido igual de no ser por un aura asesina que les hizo dejar de besarse. Ambos vieron detrás del sofá para encontrarse con una Rei sonrojada y con una mano en la boca, a los tres niños sonriendo enormemente mientras gritaban que sus hermanos mayores por fin se habían besado, y luego estaba lo peor. En la puerta se encontraban los adultos. Gray, Natsu y Romeo miraban de forma picara a Shinji. Lucy, Erza, Wendy y Juvia ya estaban planeando la futura boda. Bisca miraba con una sonrisa y sonrojada a los dos jóvenes y luego… Luego estaba el terror de todo novio. Alzack expulsaba un aura asesina mayor que el de sus tías.

(Fin flashback)

.

Acto seguido Alzack invoco dos escopetas de gran calibre, de esas que te arrancan la cabeza de un disparo, y grito.

-¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Asuka C. se quitó con rapidez de encima de Shinji para que este pudiera huir de los disparos de Alzack, claro que era complicado… muy complicado. Alzack tenía una puntería acojonante. Shinji se salvaba o por los pelos o gracias a su magia. Mientras Shinji intentaba salvar su vida, las mujeres y niños se lanzaron encima de Asuka para que les contaran… cotillas. Mientras los hombres se miraban entre sí con una sonrisa malévola. Después de un par de horas, y después de conseguir calmar a Alzack, que tenía a Shinji sujeto por la camisa y con la escopeta apuntando a sus pelotas, los jóvenes se fueron a dormir. Mientras las mujeres seguían hablando son Bisca de la futura boda, los hombres molestaban a Alzack diciendo cosas como _'Parece que tu hija se ha hecho grande' o 'Que poquito le queda'_ y cosas así. Claro que luego Alzack les dijo una frase que les helo la sangre.

-Ya llegara la hora en la que vuestras hijas se hagan grandes.

Les dijo eso con una sonrisa tan malévola que les recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda, claro que luego de pensarlo cambiaron a un aura asesina. A los pocos minutos llegaron Misato y Kaji. La mujer iba borracha, y Kaji la dejo en su cama para luego irse.

XXXXX

A la mañana siguiente, y después de desayunar Shinji escucho una vocecita que le decía "corre". Acto seguido miro a su alrededor, para encontrarse a los magos (salvo Alzack) mirándole con una sonrisa espeluznante. En ese instante intento salir corriendo, pero fue capturado al instante por los tres. Alzack solo se quedó mirando con una sonrisa cuando desaparecieron de su vista. Después, y por petición de las mujeres, este se fue al patio trasero, donde jugo con los niños. Mientras, en el salón las mujeres estaban reunidas dándole la charla a Asuka C., ya que después de lo que vieron pensaron que era la hora. Por suerte para la joven maga, ellas no fueron tan brutas como fue Makarov. No iban a dejar que pasara por ese trauma. Pudieron evitarlo para Wendy y lo harían con ella. Después de un par de horas, y algunas preguntas por parte de la peliverde, dieron por finalizado el tema. Un par de minutos después de terminar su charla femenina aparecieron por una puerta los hombres. Junto a ellos estaba un pálido Shinji. En cuanto este vio que Asuka se le iba a acercar para hablarse, se puso más pálido aun y…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡NO TE ME ACERQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

Y se fue corriendo dejando a una Asuka en shock.

-¿Se puede saber que le habéis hecho? – pregunto Lucy.

-Naaaada. Solo le hemos dado la charla. – le contesto Gray.

-No me digáis que ha sido como la que nos dio el abuelo. – dijo atemorizada Erza.

Los hombres solo asintieron para después ser golpeados por Erza.

-¡¿Pero sois idiotas o que os pasa?!

-¡Lo sentimos! – exclamaron asustados y abrazados, pero eso no impidió que Erza los golpeara un poco más.

* * *

_**La noche siguiente**_

En los [Cuarteles de NERV], más precisamente en el [Centro del Complejo Subterráneo] del [Dogma Central] había una gran habitación. En su suelo había un gran dibujo iluminado con LED de color amarillo. En el centro de dicha sala se encontraba Gendo Ikari, observando un gran tubo lleno de LCL. Dicho tubo estaba conectado por arriba a unos grandes conductos que desaparecían en el techo de la sala.

Y en dicho tubo se encontraba Rei Ayanami, desnuda y con los ojos cerrados.

El [Comandante] de [NERV] sonrió levemente. Cada vez quedaba menos. Cada vez estaba más cerca de re encontrarse con su amada esposa.

XXXXX

En la misma ubicación, dos mil ocho metros bajo tierra, en el [Dogma Terminal], Ryoji Kaji se encontraba frente a una compuerta. Estaba a punto de insertar una tarjeta, pero se detuvo al sentir algo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. El cañón de una pistola.

-¿Qué tal te va la resaca? – pregunto con humor el hombre, sabiendo de quien se trataba.

-Ya se fue, gracias a ti.

-Me alegro.

Misato guardó su arma. Habían quedado en ese lugar a esa hora para que Misato viera la verdad con sus propios ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que me vas a enseñar? – le pregunto la mujer.

-¿Te has leído los informes de FT?

-Un poco. – susurro avergonzada.

-Esto es el mayor secreto de [NERV]. – dijo serio.

Lo que Misato ve una vez que la compuerta se abre la deja patidifusa. Las palabras no consiguen salir de su boca durante varios segundos. Era el mismo ser al que Rei le había clavado la Lanza. Era el mismo lugar.

-¿Un [EVA]? – es lo único que puede preguntar – No… No puede ser.

-En un principio creí que se trataba de Adam. Pero resulta que estaba en un error. Este Ángel es Lilith. Pude comprobarlo con la información que recabo Fairy Tail. Lilith, el Segundo Ángel y la madre de la vida en la Tierra.

-¿Cómo?

-Tal y como lo escuchas Misato. Ese ser es en el que se basaron para crear el [Evangelion 01], mientras que las demás [Unidades] se basan en Adán, el creador de los Ángeles. Y aquello que esta calvado en su pecho es la [Lanza de Longinus], que neutraliza su poder.

Esa imagen era algo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Al ver al ángel Misato recordó el accidente del Segundo Impacto. Su padre había descubierto a Adam, y al hacer contacto con él se originó el mayor desastre en la historia de la humanidad. Misato no dijo nada más y salió de allí, siendo seguida por Kaji.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

La escuela era un pequeño caos debido a cierto anuncio. Shinji Ikari y Asuka Connell eran pareja de forma oficial. No había sido fácil ya que Shinji estaba bastante traumado por la charla que le dieron sus mayores. Cada vez que veía a Asuka se ponía rojo y se escondía. Las mujeres, ante tal acto vergonzoso por parte del muchacho, lo secuestraron y hablaron con él, intentado arreglar el desastre.

Después de un rato Shinji ya no estaba tan traumado, pero se seguía poniendo rojo cuando hablaba con Asuka. Mientras caminaban a la escuela Asuka, con cautela, cogió la mano de Shinji y enlazo los dedos. Agradeció que Shinji no se hubiera alejado por eso, en cambio, recibió un pequeño apretón.

Los recuerdos del beso llegaron a la mente de ambos, haciendo que se sonrojaran y sonrieran como tontos. Al llegar a la escuela todos los jóvenes los vieron, claro que a estos dos les importo un pepino. Rei, al lado suyo, tenía una sonrisa de alegría al ver a ambos de esa manera.

En clase, antes de llegar el profesor, Touji y Kensuke se le lanzaron encima mientras le pedían a su "ahora maestro" que les enseñara para poder ser igual que él. Mientras Hikari y Asuka L, aunque esta intentaba disimularlo, le preguntaban a la peliverde sobre el cómo había pasado. Los días posteriores fueron muy divertidos. Aunque no lo hacían en público, cuando Shinji y Asuka C. se encontraban solos se ponían muy acaramelados. El problema es que no todos los momentos felices duran para siempre.

XXXXX

Era aproximadamente medio día. Los pilotos se encontraban realizando una prueba de sincronización. Esta vez cada uno en su respectivo [Evangelion]. Todo iba normal, hasta que Shinji tuvo un leve escalofrió.

-*Oh, venga ya.* - masculló.

-¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó Ritsuko.

-*Ya lo verá. *

Con el ceño levemente fruncido apartó la mirada de la imagen de las cabinas para coger el teléfono, comunicándose con Aoba.

-*¿Qué desea, doctora Ritsuko?*

-Quiero que hagan un análisis en busca de un Ángel.

-*… ahora mismo*

Al instante el [Teniente] empezó a realizar el análisis, avisando también a los puestos de observación.

XXXXX

En una calle de Tokio 3, en la sombra de un coche, un pequeño círculo oscuro emerge de dicha sombra y se extiende con gran rapidez. Luego de extenderse en un radio de más de quinientos metros, una esfera de rayas blanquinegras aparece en apenas un parpadeo. Aparece de ninguna parte.

El Duodécimo Ángel, Leliel, una esfera flotante a rayas de color negro y blanco de 680 metros de diámetro y un círculo negro de 3 nanómetros de grosor en el suelo.

XXXXX

Ritsuko, después de dar la orden, cancela las pruebas de sincronización y manda a los pilotos a las jaulas de los [Evangelions]. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos ya cercana al [Centro de Control], las alarmas empiezan a sonar.

-"¿Cómo lo hace?" – pensó la falsa rubia.

Una vez que llega, empiezan a informarle.

-Doctora Akagi, tenemos lectura de un patrón azul. - informo Makoto, observando las lecturas que se comenzaban a alzar.

La vista de la rubia, los [Tenientes] y técnicos fueron a la pantalla principal, donde se mostraba al inmenso ser de color negro con rayas de color blanco las cuales rodeaban todo su ser, y como este sobre volaba Tokio cubriéndola poco a poco.

-¿Cómo es posible que esa cosa haya aparecido así como así encima de la ciudad? ¿Para qué se supone que están los puestos de observación? – se preguntó la doctora ante la entrada franqueada del extraño ser.

-Doctora, acá me dicen que no lo vieron llegar, simplemente apareció en la ciudad. - informaba Maya alejándose un poco del teléfono con evidente molestia en sus ojos.

-Entiendo. Empiecen a evacuar la ciudad. – ordeno.

Gendo y Fuyutsuki observaban impulsivos como el lugar empezaba a ajetrearse.

-La evacuación del distrito oeste se completara en cinco minutos. – informo el [Teniente] Aoba mientras una puerta automática se abría dejando entrar a una jadeante [Mayor] Katsuragi.

-¡Ya llegue! - dijo tratando de no distraer a los técnicos más de lo necesario.

-Llegas tarde. - dijo Ritsuko como si la prisa de su amiga no estuviese justificada.

Durante los dos días que pasaron desde que Misato escucho la verdad, la mujer había mantenido un gesto serio. Hablaba poco con todo el mundo. Incluso con Shinji y Asuka. Pero, al menos, no mostraba indicios contra Gendo o Ritsuko.

-¿Qué dijo el puesto de observación del monte Fuji? - reclamo Misato.

-Nunca lo divisaron, el Ángel apareció repentinamente sobre la ciudad. - dijo Aoba.

-Detectando patrón naranja. - informo Hyuga viendo la gigantesca esfera que formaba el cuerpo del ángel – No se ha detectado un [Campo AT].

-¿Un nuevo tipo de Ángel? - pregunto Ritsuko intrigada.

-Patrón naranja, [MAGI] retiene sus conclusiones. - respondió la [Teniente] Ibuki.

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué el [Comandante] Ikari tiene que estar ausente justo en un momento como este?! – exclamo enojada Misato.

-No lo sé, pero ahora tú das las órdenes… [Mayor].

-Perfecto. Envíen todos los datos que tenemos a los pilotos. Tengo entendido que están en sus [EVAS].

-Afirmativo. – dijo Aoba.

-Bien, comuníquenme con ellos" ordenó, y un momento después en el gigantesco monitor principal aparecieron los rostros de los [Elegidos] – Os enviamos toda la información que tenemos del Ángel hasta el momento, una [Unidad] enfrentara al Ángel y las otras la cubrirán. De ser posible lleven al ángel fuera del área urbana. Shinji, tú serás el que ataque, ¿entendido?

-*Entendido* - hablaron al unísono.

XXXX

Ya en sus puestos, los [EVAS] esperaban pacientemente.

-*Escuchadme, no ataquéis hasta que os lo ordene.*

-*Eso es un poco obvio Misato.*

-*Shinji, calladito.*

-*Vosotros dejad que me ocupe de esto.*

Asuka salió de su posición y ataco con un rifle al Ángel, el cual desapareció a la hora de que las balas le diesen.

-*¡Asuka para!* - grito Misato.

Después de ver que el Ángel desaparecía, Shinji se dio cuenta de que la sombra se movió hacia donde estaba Asuka.

-*¡Asuka! ¡La sombra!*

La pelirroja miro como la sombra se acercaba. Esta salto a un edificio para evitarla. Cuando la sombra se puso justo debajo del [EVA 02] las cosas que estaban ahí empezaron a ser consumidas por las sombras.

XXXXX

En el centro de mando, las [MAGI] analizaban.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! – exigió saber Misato.

-Las [MAGI] están analizando. – Después de unos segundos - ¡Nos hemos equivocado! ¡El Ángel es la sombra, no la esfera!

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Shinji! ¡Has escuchado!

-*¡Si!*

-*¡Salid de ahí!*

XXXXX

Entre dos edificios, la Unidad-00 apuntaba con su rifle de positrones cuidadosamente al ángel, buscando el ángulo en el que pudiera eliminarlo sin dañar a su amiga. Disparó un año que si bien no era tan poderoso como el que aniquiló al quinto ángel, tenía el poder para dañar seriamente a su objetivo.

BANG

El disparo hizo que perdiera el equilibrio por un instante, instante durante el cual perdió de vista a la esfera flotante. Cuando vio el lugar en donde el ángel estaba en el momento del disparo, solo vio que el edificio había recibido de lleno el impacto de su arma

Asuka salto intentando no caer en la sombra, pero para su desgracia el salto no llegaba tan lejos. Al ver que Asuka no lo lograría, Shinji saco sus alas y salió disparado, pero algo paso. De la sombra salió un objeto que impacto en Shinji, desestabilizándole. Por suerte llego para golpear a Asuka y sacarla del rango de la sombra, pero no hubo suerte para él. El [EVA 01] cayó en la sombra. Aun con sus alas y técnicas no conseguía salir de ahí. La sombra lo consumía poco a poco.

-*¡Mierda!*

-*¡Shinji!* - gritaban Rei y Misato.

-*¡Idiota!* - grito Asuka.

A los pocos segundos la sombra no se movía. El [EVA 01] había sido absorbido por completo.

XXXXX

En el centro de mando todos estaban cayados, asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir. El [EVA 01] había usado alas de Ángel y había sido absorbido por el ángel.

-Escuchadme. – Hablo Misato – Quiero un plan para sacarlo de ahí… ¡Y lo quiero ya!

XXXXX

El [Evangelion 01] se encontraba suspendido en un vacío al parecer infinito. No se veía nada. No se escuchaba nada. No se sentía nada. Shinji observo que su cable de alimentación había sido cortado, por lo que ahora le quedaban cinco minutos.

-Que sitio más raro es este. No siento nada. Bueno, lo mejor será poner el [EVA] en modo supervivencia mientras pienso en algo.

Cambio la modalidad de su [EVA] a modo de espera y supervivencia, por lo que el contador cambio a dieciséis horas.

Se cruzó de brazos y se relajó, durmiendo un rato ya que era lo único que podía hacer.

XXXXX

Después de que Shinji fuera absorbido por el Ángel, y de que las [Unidades] se alejaran lo suficiente de la sombra, empezó la fase de inspección. En vez de estar en el [Cuartel], el [Centro de Mando] se trasladó a una de las colinas que rodeaban Tokio 3, donde podían observar perfectamente la sombra y al Ángel. La sombra se había detenido antes de llegar a los setecientos metros de diámetro.

-Al parecer el [Cable Umbilical] ha sido cortado de alguna manera. – escucharon decir a Maya.

-Eso significa que su energía está limitada. Si ha sido listo lo habrá puesto en modo supervivencia. – dijo Ritsuko, mirando la gigantesca sombra.

* * *

_**Esa noche**_

La noche llego. Todos estaban moviéndose, cumpliendo con su deber.

Los miembros de [NERV] se dedicaron a investigar el Ángel. Les sorprendió enormemente lo que descubrieron.

-Pero eso no es lo interesante, ¿verdad? – pregunto Misato, observando una pizarra llena de garabatos.

-Así es. Hemos descubierto que esa sombra es en realidad el Ángel y la esfera es su sombra. Mide aproximadamente 680 metros de diámetro y tres nanómetros de espesor. Mantiene ese espacio ultra delgado con un [Campo AT] invertido. Las matemáticas abstractas definen la región en su interior como [Mar de Dirac]. Podría estar conectado a otra dimensión espacial.

En mecánica cuántica, el [Mar de Dirac] es un vacío, un sinfín de pares de partículas que aparecen y desaparecen de forma casi instantánea.

-Entiendo. – Hablo Misato – Esto podría ayudarnos a hacer un plan. Espero que podamos rescatar a Shinji.

-Es su problema por ser un idiota. – Dijo Asuka – Si hubiera usado bien sus trucos no estaría ahí.

Cuando término de hablar una sonora bofetada se escuchó en el centro de mando. Una enojada Rei le había dado tan fuerte que le había dejado los dedos marcados.

-¡Eres una desagradecida! ¡Si está ahí metido es porque TÚ has hecho la idiotez! ¡No vuelvas a hablar así de él o no respondo!

Todos miraban impresionados a Rei. Nadie esperaba que la peli azul se comportara de esa manera. Después de ese espectáculo, Rei salió del centro de mando hecha una furia ante la atenta mirada de Gendo, Fuyutsuki y Ritsuko. Misato la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

XXXXX

Dentro de la cabina del [Evangelion], Shinji se despertaba de golpe, expulsando LCL.

-Mierda. Se está enturbiando. – Mascullo – Huele a sangre. – Miro el contador, observando que le quedaba poco tiempo – Daos prisa. – murmuro, observando el techo de la cabina.

XXXXX

-¿Expulsión forzada del [Evangelion]?

-Es el único método que podría funcionar por ahora. – Explico calmadamente Ritsuko – Lanzaremos las 992 [Bombas N2] restantes a su centro. Simultáneamente los tres [EVAS] activaran su [Campo AT], lo que provocara un cortocircuito en el interior del Ángel. Si concentramos el suficiente poder explosivo en ese microsegundo podremos destruir al Ángel y el [Mar de Dirac].

-¡No puedo creer que lo digas en serio! – Exclamo Misato enojada como pocas veces antes - ¡¿Qué hay de Shinji?! ¡¿Consideraste que si el [EVA] apenas tiene posibilidades de resistir el impacto él no tiene ninguna!?

-Recuperar la [Unidad 01] es la prioridad absoluta. Si el piloto resulta dañado o destruido no tiene importancia. En esta situación la vida del piloto no tiene ninguna importancia.

ZASCA

Con una gran y sonora bofetada, Misato golpeo en la mejilla a la falsa rubia, quitándole las gafas con el tremendo guantazo.

No se arrepentía. Desde que descubrió la verdad tenia inmensas ganas de darle una paliza a su vieja amiga, y esta había sido la excusa perfecta para ello… además de no gustarle para nada la solución.

Ritsuko la miro con mala cara.

-¿Por qué tú y el [Comandante] se preocupan tanto por la [Unidad 01]? – Pregunto con total seriedad - ¡¿Qué son en realidad los [EVAS]?! – le exigió, cogiéndola por la bata.

Quería que ella misma le diera las respuestas que ya sabía.

-La información que te he dado es todo lo que se sabe.

-Mientes. – mascullo, soltándola.

-Misato… confía en mí. – Murmuro sin mirarla – Tomare el mando de esta operación. Tu no estas capacitada ahora mismo. – le dijo mientras cogía sus gafas y se marchaba sin mirar a la [Mayor].

XXXXX

Shinji se encontraba meditando. En su mente, este se encontraba en un tren y un mini-Shinji estaba sentado delante de él.

-¿Géminis? – preguntó Shinji.

-¿Quién? – preguntó el mini-Shinji.

-Ya veo, no eres el. ¿Quién cojones eres?

-Soy tu.

-Yaaa. Mira, te lo voy a decir de una manera amable. – luego puso voz de Erza demonio – No he tenido un buen día. En el instituto no me han dejado estar a gusto con Asuka, has atacado la ciudad, he tenido que salvar a la idiota pelirroja que le salió la vena 'y_o soy la mejor piloto de la historia'_ – decía imitando la voz de Asuka L. – y ahora estoy no sé cuánto tiempo en este lugar así que… Dime quien cojones eres. – esto último lo dijo con tal voz ultratumba que el mini-Shinji empezó a temblar.

-Y-yo… yo… s-soy…

-¿Siiii?

-Soy el Ángel.

-Valeeeee. Ahora me dejaras salir de aquí o lo vas a pasar MUUUY mal. – decía aun con esa voz.

-M-me temo q-que no puedo.

-Muy bien. Tú lo has querido. – masculló mientras cerraba los ojos.

XXXXX

En la provisional sala de operaciones, Ritsuko observaba los gráficos. En una pantalla la cuenta atrás del modo supervivencia había llegado a cero.

-La energía del [Entry Plug] teóricamente ha llegado a su límite. – murmuro Hyuga.

-El sistema de soporte de vida casi ha llegado al extremo. – informo Aoba.

-Será mejor comenzar con la operación ahora, no tiene caso dejar que sufra más. - ordeno Ritsuko sin temblarle el pulso.

-Entendido.

La [Teniente] Ibuki empezó a teclear en su ordenador sin su ánimo habitual. Esa sin duda era la orden más difícil de cumplir de su carrera.

XXXXX

Dentro del [EVA], Shinji volvía a abrir los ojos con mucho esfuerzo.

Shinji se despertó y no de muy buena manera.

El control de temperatura y la circulación de aire se han detenido. – Murmuro observando el contaminado LCL – Hace frio. Mucho frio. – Observo su muñeca, el cual tenía un botón rojo palpitante – Esto ha llegado a su límite. – miro al techo de la cabina. Sus ojos emitieron un brillo de lucha - Ya me he hartado.

-_Adelante Shinji. Sé que puedes._

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó desconcertado, mirando a todos lados.

_-No es el momento. Utiliza el poder del [Evangelion]._

-¿El poder del [Evangelion [? – se preguntó.

Acto seguido empezó a concentrarse. Podía notar su propio poder, pero también sintió algo que no había sentido hasta ahora. Era un poder inmenso. Nunca antes había sentido nada semejante.

-¿Mama?

XXXXX

Estaba amaneciendo en la ciudad de Tokio 3. Las tres [Unidades Evangelion] se encontraban en sus respectivas posiciones. El plan de Ritsuko se iba a llevar a cabo. En el cielo decenas o centenas de aviones sobrevolaban el lugar. Las [Bombas N2] se encontraban listas para ser lanzadas adentro del Ángel.

-*[Unidades] preparadas. Sesenta segundos para soltar las bombas.* - escuchaban los pilotos por el altavoz.

Estaba todo por acabar, pero algo impidió ejecutar el plan.

PROOOOOOOOOOMP

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la sombra del Ángel para ver como el concreto en ella se agrietaba rápidamente. Algo rojo asomaba por las fracturas que se estaba generando.

CRASH-CRASH-CRASH

Pero además de eso está empezaba a hacer algo raro, como si fuera a erupciones.

Entonces escucho la conversación que estaban teniendo en la sala.

-*¡El flujo de energía del Ángel está cambiando! ¡Se está volviendo errático!* - dijo el [Teniente] Aoba al ver uno de sus monitores mostrar dicha información.

-*¡Todos los indicadores están fuera de escala!* – informo alarmada Maya.

-*¡¿Habrá sido Shinji?!* - pregunto Misato con el ceño fruncido.

-*¡Imposible! ¡La energía de la [Unidad 01] está en cero!*

Regresaron mirada a la esfera, la cual empezaba a perder los trazos blancos hasta ser completamente negra.

A pesar del color, podía apreciarse claramente que la esfera empezaba a deformarse más y más de forma recíproca a las grietas del concreto en el que la sombra estaba. Para su sorpresa, y las de las demás, vio unos dedos atravesar lo que podía describirse como la membrana de la esfera.

-¡Shinji! – gritó alegre Rei.

XXXXX

En la mansión, los magos estaban con los ojos abiertos a tope al notar tal poder.

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es? – pregunto Lucy.

-Sabía que no era solo un robot y su poder era inmenso, pero esto es algo fuera de lo común. – decía una asombrada Erza.

-Juvia cree que Shinji empezara con las preguntas.

-Si ese es el caso… ya es hora de empezar a responderlas. – decía Mavis, que había aparecido de repente.

XXXXX

Más dedos que empezaron a empujar en direcciones opuestas aumentando la herida y dejando que una cascada sangrienta bañe las calles de Tokio-3.

Cuando la herida alcanzo cierto tamaño se podía distinguir claramente otro objeto abrirse paso. Era la cabeza de la [Unidad 01] con sus dos ojos brillantes.

GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARG

Un rugido estremecedor se escuchaba del [EVA 01], que con ambas mandíbulas abiertas daba un estremecedor espectáculo que hacía un gran trabajo al enviar escalofríos a todo aquel que lo escuchara.

Finalmente el titán bañado en sangre consiguió su libertad cuando el Ángel que se atrevió a atraparlo explotó, cubriendo de sangre todo lo que tenía cerca.

-¿Estoy pilotando… algo como eso? – se preguntó aterrada Asuka ante la macabra escena que veía desde su [EVA].

Rei temblaba de miedo ante la escena.

-*¿Qué fue… lo que hemos copiado?* - escucho preguntar a una alterada Ritsuko.

Misato, Rei y Asuka se apresuraron a llegar al sitio donde el desprevenido equipo de rescate luchaba por liberar la cabina de contacto y con sus propios miedos al estar tan cerca del monstruo que hace unos segundos despedazo a un Ángel.

Extrajeron la capsula, pero estaba demasiado caliente para abrirla, pero poco les importó. Entre las tres consiguieron abrirla más rápidamente, por lo que las quemaduras fueron mínimas. Sin esperar ni medio segundo entro en la capsula. Se encontraron con Shinji. El castaño tenía los ojos levemente abiertos y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola.

Fue apenas un murmullo.

Misato lo abrazo con fuerza mientras lagrimas salían por sus ojos. Rei se unió también, llorando de alegría por verle a salvo. Asuka se limpió las traicioneras lágrimas mientras sonreía levemente.

* * *

_**Cuarteles de NERV**_

En uno de los hangares de los [EVAS], la [Unidad 01] se encontraba siendo limpiada de la sangre del Ángel con potentes chorros de agua. La sangre caía del cuerpo del robot biomecánico y se iba por el sumidero.

-Nunca pensé que los [EVAS] pudieran ser tan aterradores… hasta hoy. Me pregunto si realmente son nuestros aliados. – comentó Ritsuko al lado de Gendo, observando la cabeza del robot – La [Mayor] Katsuragi se ha dado cuenta de algo.

-Ya veo. Por ahora está bien. – dijo Gendo sin apartar la mirada del [EVA].

-Si los pilotos descubren el secreto de los [Evangelions]… Temo lo que pueda ocurrir.

* * *

Re-editado


	12. El cuarto elegido

Ni Evangelion ni Fairy Tail son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: lo de las bolas y el kaioken me ha gustado mucho. Espero que te guste como lo he adaptado XD. Shinji tuvo mucha influencia de sus tíos, para bien y para mal. Rei no va a dejar que insulten a su "hermano". Y ya son novios. Estaba esperando a escribir ese momento. Y gracias por ayudar XD.

Roy4: me veré tus historias. Seguramente te abre puesto algún review.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-**Técnicas **

Cuando estén juntas:

Asuka (FT) o Asuka C. = Asuka de Fairy Tail Asuka (EV) o Asuka L. = Asuka de Evangelion

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 11:

**EL CUARTO ELEJIDO**

Ha pasado un día desde que Shinji hiciera contacto directo con el último Ángel, el Ángel de la noche. El mago había despertado en la cama del hospital de [NERV], como parecía haberse hecho costumbre. Por un momento se preguntó que cojones hacia otra vez ahí, pero luego se acordó de lo que paso en el interior del Ángel de turno. Recordó el cómo estaba cerca de morir… otra vez, cuando escucho una voz. Una voz que le hacía sentir un sentimiento cálido como ningún otro que hubiera sentido. Si bien el calor de Asuka y de su familia era maravilloso, pero ese fue distinto. Sintió paz, mucha paz y protección. Después recordó el poder del [Evangelion]. Ese poder nunca antes lo había sentido. Había subido unas cuantas veces al [EVA], nótese el sarcasmo, y hasta ahora no había sentido nada así. Se levantó y vio que le habían dejado ropa. Una vez vestido salió de la habitación, encontrándose con la Dra. Ritsuko.

-¿Doctora? – preguntó extrañado.

-Hola Shinji. Me alegro que hayas despertado. – le sonrió la falsa rubia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

-Un día.

-Ya veo. Al menos no es tanto como de costumbre. – Murmuró para si - ¿Y qué hace usted aquí?

-He venido para llevarte a cierto lugar. Alguien quiere hablar contigo.

-Po vale. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Shinji y Ritsuko se pusieron en marcha.

XXXXX

Durante unos cuantos minutos y varias vueltas llegaron a una sala. Estaba oscura, pero Shinji podía notar que hay dentro estaban Gendo y Fuyutsuki. Había ingresado a la habitación en la cual solían reunirse Gendo Ikari con el [Comité] de [SEELE],

-Aquí te dejo. Nos vemos. – se despidió la doctora.

Shinji entro de forma despreocupada para que la puerta se cerrase a sus espaldas.

XXXXX

Ritsuko llego al [Centro de Mando], donde una seria Misato miraba a la nada.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto Ritsuko.

-Nada. – contestó secamente.

-¿Estas preocupada por Shinji?

-Ojala. Me he dado cuenta de que me preocupo por él, pero puede cuidarse solo. Lo que en verdad me preocupa es lo que le preguntaran y el cómo lo harán. – masculló.

-Tranquilízate. Dudo que puedan hacerlo sentir inferior. Pero dime, ¿tú no tienes curiosidad en saber que paso ahí dentro?

-Por supuesto que sí. – admitió por lo bajini.

XXXXX

Mientras, en la sala. Shinji avanzaba hasta una silla de madera en medio de un foco. Se sentó y al instante pudo notar lo incomoda que era.

-Joder. Ya que me vais a interrogar podríais haber puesto una silla más cómoda. Me va a destrozar el culo. – se quejó el mago.

-*Silencio piloto.* – hablo una voz desconocida pero vieja.

-¿Qué es eso de piloto? Que sepas que tengo nombre.

-*Eso no importa.* – volvió a hablar la voz desconocida.

-Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? – sonrió mordazmente.

-*Cállese ya piloto.* – hablo otra voz – *Esta aquí para ser interrogado por lo sucedido contra el ultimo Ángel.*

-Ya decía yo. – Suspiro con resignación, luego miro a la nada – Y no podríais mostraros. Es que eso de hablar por altavoces esta feo.

-*No está en posición de pedir nada piloto. Responderá a las preguntas que se le haga y solo eso.*

-Ahhh. A ver si entiendo bien. Tengo que responder a vuestras preguntas y vosotros ni siquiera estáis presentes. – Luego enseño el dedo de en medio – Escuchadme bien mamonazos. Si queréis que responda a vuestras preguntas será mejor que me habléis con más respeto o tendréis que esperar a que el [EVA] cague para obtener respuestas. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿tendrá ese tipo de necesidades? – se llevó la mano al mentón, mirando al foco.

-*¡Cállese de una vez piloto! ¡Debe tenernos más respeto!* – exclamó otra voz.

-Si esperáis que tenga respeto a un montón de voces que hablan por altavoz y se creen por encima de mí, lo lleváis crudo.

-Piloto. – Lo llamo Gendo – Una más y lo encarcelare por sublevación a un superior.

-Hombre Gendo… ya decía yo cuando ibas a abrir tu bocota. – luego sonrió con arrogancia y superioridad marca Laxus – Por cierto, ni superior ni mierdas. Yo no pertenezco a [NERV], así que no tengo ningún superior. Por lo tanto, o me habláis con respeto y dejáis que tratarme así o me largo de aquí.

Si bien Shinji sabía que esas voces eran los de [SEELE] no iba a decirlo. Eso les mostraría que posee más información de la que debe saber. Seria inconveniente. Al ver que nadie respondía volvió a hablar.

-Bien. Parece que vamos entendiendo. Ahora, ¿qué quieren saber?

-*Sobre que paso durante las dieciséis horas que estuviste en el [Mar de Dirac].* – hablo la primera voz.

-Mmm. Puse el [EVA] en modo supervivencia para no morir ahí dentro.

-*¿Tuvo contacto directo con el Ángel?* – volvió a preguntar la voz.

-Pues mira tú que sí. El muy jodio intento joderme la mente.

En ese momento se escucharon susurros. Por los tonos de voz, Shinji pudo saber que había más de seis.

-*Cuéntenos más.*

-Veamos. Estaba en un tren, delante mío había un mini yo, intento convencerme de que era yo, pero como no estaba de buen humos lo mande a la mierda.

-*¿Cómo supo que era el Ángel?*

-Porque me lo dijo.

-*Es decir, tuvo una conversación con el Ángel.* – afirmo otra voz.

-Bueno… si a intercambiar dos frases la llaman conversación, entonces sí.

-*¡Inaudito! ¡Una conversación con un Ángel!*

-*¿Cómo sabemos que no nos está mintiendo?*

-Podéis hacer lo que os salga de la pirililla, pero si no hay más preguntas yo me largo.

-*Bien.*

Shinji se levantó de la incómoda silla para rascarse el trasero y moverse un poco, ya que se le había dormido una nalga. Cuando llego a la puerta se quedó parado.

-*¿Ocurre algo piloto?* – pregunto una de las voces.

-Pues sí. Se me ha olvidado una cosa. – volvió su vista a la oscuridad – Que nosotros, los pilotos, estamos aquí para limpiar el desastre que hicisteis hace tantos años y evitar que vuelva a pasar.

Dicho esto salió de la sala. Sabía que la había cagado. No debió decir nada sobre eso, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Mientras en la sala las voces no se callaban.

-*¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?!*

-*¡¿Cómo lo sabe?!*

-*Ikari, ¿qué sabe tu hijo?* – exigió saber Lorenz.

-No lo sé. Desgraciadamente no tengo autoridad sobre él, por lo que no puedo mantenerlo vigilado como me gustaría, pero aquí, en [NERV], no ha investigado nada. – dijo Gendo.

-*Tu hijo es un peligro Ikari.*

-No lo creo. No sé cómo ha sabido eso, pero eso no quiere decir que sepa lo de la [Instrumentalización Humana]. Además, como ha dicho, el luchara contra los Ángeles.

-*Y también que impedirá que vuelva a suceder un [Tercer Impacto].*

-*Tranquilicémonos. Esta reunión a terminado.*

Las voces se apagaron y en la sala oscura, ahora iluminada, solo se encontraban Gendo y Fuyutsuki. Gendo se levantó y abandono la sala junto al anciano.

A pesar de ello, la conversación de [SEELE] continuaba por otra línea.

-*Creo que deberíamos decirle algo a los del gremio.*

-*Creo que tiene razón. Cuando los Ángeles sean eliminados, que ellos se ocupen del hijo de Ikari.*

-*Decidido pues. Les informare.*

Después de esas cortas frases, la comunicación se cortó.

XXXXX

Shinji volvió a la mansión Fairy, donde todos lo miraban serios.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Shinji? – pregunto Erza preocupada.

Shinji les conto con todo lujo de detalles su experiencia vivida dentro del ángel.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Parece que convivir con Erza te ha afectado mucho! – se carcajeó Gray.

Natsu también se le unió a las risas… o al menos hasta que Erza los noqueo a los dos.

-Lo importante es que el Ángel intento confundir tu mente y lo que sentiste en el [EVA]. – Siguió Lucy - ¿Puedes describirlo?

Shinji se quedó mirando a ningún punto mientras recordaba la sensación en el [EVA].

-No sabría decir con exactitud, pero… era algo cálido, como si ya hubiera conocido esa sensación hace mucho tiempo. – Los magos se miraban preocupados – Y luego sentí ese enorme poder.

-Bien. Ahora hemos llegado a una conclusión. – hablo Erza – Los [EVAS] están vivos y poseen un poder inmenso. Un poder que hasta ahora no habíamos notado. ¿Puedes usarlo?

-No sabría que decirte. Con ese poder fui capaz de escapar del Ángel, pero no sé si podría volver a usar tal poder… por lo menos si no es una situación crítica. – explico el castaño.

-Entiendo. Creo que lo mejor será que busques ese poder cuando vuelvas a subir. No te digo que lo uses, solo que lo encuentres.

XXXXX

A la mañana siguiente Shinji volvió a la escuela. Desde que empezó su relación con Asuka C, Alzack lo había estado vigilando mucho. Cuando estaba cerca los dos jóvenes magos no podían hacer lo que hace una pareja normal, ya que Shinji tenía miedo de que le diera un balazo en las pelotas. Por eso, cuando no estaba solían aprovechar… ¡NO PENSEIS NADA PERVERTIDO!

En fin, cuando llegaron a clase las cosas iban como siempre. Rei miraba por la ventana, Asuka L. conversaba con Hikari, Touji estaba en sus pensamientos y Kensuke estaba… estaba…

-Oye Touji. – Llamo al deportista - ¿Sabes dónde está Kensuke? No lo veo.

-… porras. Es cierto, tú estabas en el hospital. – Susurro, rascándose la mejilla – Resulta que está en Shin Yokosuka, para ver un navío de guerra. Al parecer es un destructor llamado _'Myoko'_, el cual está en el puerto.

Entonces el profesor entro cortando la charla entre amigos. Durante la escuela la cosa no tuvo nada nuevo… o eso creería cualquiera. Ya en el descanso…

-¡¿Cómo?! – se escuchó el grito de dos chicas.

-No gritéis. – pidió amablemente cierta castaña.

Quienes estaban hablando y/o discutiendo era el grupo de chicas conformado por Rei, Hikari y ambas Asuka.

-No me lo puedo creer. – decía enojada la pelirroja.

-Nunca lo hubiera dicho. – dijo la peliverde.

-No es extraño. – dio Rei.

Ambas chicas miraron a la oji rojo.

-Es natural que los humanos de sexo distinto se atraigas… y los del mismo también. Además, por lo que se los opuestos se atraen.

Ante las palabras de Rei, ambas Asuka volvieron a fijar su vista en su presa momentánea.

-Aun así. Que te guste ese imbécil.

-Ya basta Asuka L. – recrimino Hikari, que era el centro de la conversación - Él no es imbécil. – luego susurro mientras se sonrojaba – Él es amable.

-¿Amable? – pregunto incrédula la pelirroja.

-Eso es cierto. – Apoyo la peliverde – Touji es bastante amable, siempre y cuando no estés delante. – se burló.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-¿No me has oído?

-Chicas - las llamo Rei – nos desviamos de lo importante.

-Cierto. – dijeron ambas.

Siguieron hablando / interrogando / burlándose de la pobre castaña, que superaba a Erza en el rojo. Mientras, dos miembros de grupo "los tres chiflados", como los llamaba Asuka L, también tenían su propia conversación.

-Y cuéntame Shinji – hablo Touji con mirada para nada buena - ¿hasta dónde has llegado?

-¿Eh? – pregunto Shinji al no entender.

-Como que eh. Que hasta dónde has llegado con tu novia. Eso te he preguntado. – le recrimino el deportista.

-Pues no mucho. – dijo indiferente.

-¡¿No mucho?! ¡Tienes a un pivón como novia y ni siquiera le has tocado un pecho!

Shinji le dio tal golpe que lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros.

-¡Pero serás gilipollas! ¡No digas esas cosas!

Más que cabreado o sonrojado, lo que Shinji estaba era acojonado.

-La hostia viejo, menudo mamporro me has dao. – Que quejo Touji – ¿Y porque estas tan aterrado?

-¿Tu sabes lo que es un padre sobreprotector? – le pregunto pálido.

-Ahhh. Entiendo. – Luego se puso en pose sabio – La recompensa merece todo el sufrimiento.

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Prefiero seguir como estoy a que me metan un balazo!

-¿No exageras?

-¡Su padre es uno de los mejores tiradores del mundo! ¡Podría darme en el ombligo a más de tés kilómetros con un francotirador sin esforzarse!

Touji empezó a ponerse azul al pensar en un suegro así.

-Joder. – susurro.

-Y dime Touji, - hablo Shinji para cambiar de tema - ¿Por qué no avanzas con Hikari?

Touji escupió el zumo que estaba bebiendo al oír la pregunta de su amigo.

-¿Qué cojones dices?

-¿Te crees que me engañaras a mí? – sonrió arrogante Shinji.

-Pufff. Nada de nada. – suspiro derrotado el deportista.

-¿Y eso? – pregunto extrañado Shinji.

-Sencillo. Ella es la presidenta de la clase. Sabes cómo es ella. ¿Cómo podría estar con un tipo como yo? – pregunto de forma dramática.

-Pues estando. Hasta que no hables con ella no sabrás lo que siente por ti. No puedes suponer nada hasta hablar cara a cara.

Ante las sabias palabras de Shinji, Touji se quedó un buen rato pensativo. El timbre sonó, llamando a todos a volver a clase. Desde entonces ambos no volvieron a hablar del tema.

* * *

_**Cuartel de NERV**_

En una sala oscura se encontraban Ritsuko, Gendo y un [Dummy Plug], los cuales eran los únicos iluminados. Ambas personas por el suelo iluminado, y el cacharro por dos focos. En las inscripciones del [Dummy Plug] se podía leer.

_REI – DUMMY PLUG EVANGELION 2015 – REI 00_

-Es un [Dummy Plug] prototipo. – Explico Ritsuko – La personalidad de Rei fue transferida, pero la mente y el espíritu humanos no pueden ser digitalizados. No es más que una imitación. Imita los pensamientos del piloto. Es solo una máquina.

-Transmite un patrón de señales al [EVA]. Este cree que hay presente un piloto y se sincroniza con él. Es todo lo que necesitamos. Carguen los datos en las demás [Unidades].

-Aún tenemos ciertos problemas con eso. – advirtió la doctora.

-No importa. Mientras se activen los [EVAS] es suficiente.

-Entendido.

Ambos se marcharon de esa sala para ir hasta el [Centro del Complejo Subterráneo] del [Dogma Central], donde Rei se encontraba metida en él tuvo de LCL.

-El transporte del [EVA 03] ha sido delegado a la [ONU]. – Hablo Gendo, observando a Rei – Llegara este fin de semana. Luego tú te ocuparas de todo.

-Entendido. Los ajustes y el test de activación se realizaran en Matsushiro.

-¿Y el piloto de pruebas?

-El [Dummy Plug] todavía es peligroso. Uno de nuestros presentes candidatos…

-… ¿será elegido como el [Cuarto Elegido?

-Sí señor. Hay uno que nos resultara perfecto.

-Bien. Lo dejo todo en tus manos.

-Sí señor.

Hubo varios segundos de silencio, hasta que el [Comandante] le hablo a Rei.

-Rei, ya hemos terminado.

-Entendido.

-Vamos a comer. – sonrió levemente el hombre.

Ritsuko se mantuvo cayada, observando con el ceño fruncido al hombre que estaba con ella.

XXXXX

Por la tarde Shinji se fue hasta [NERV] para hacer pruebas de sincronización. Estaba impaciente, pero por hablar con Kaji. Después de las malditas pruebas, Shinji salió del [Geofront]. El exterior era una ENORME bóveda. Había un pequeño bosque y un enorme lago. Cerca de ese lago se encontraba un jardín de sandias. Ese pequeño jardín era cultivado por Kaji, a quien Shinji iba a ver en ese momento. Mientras admiraba el bonito paisaje, Shinji llego a su destino.

-Buenas Kaji.

-Oh, hola Shinji. ¿Qué te cuentas?

-Pues quería un lugar para pensar, y este me pareció el más adecuado.

-Entiendo. ¿Me ayudas? – pregunto sonriente el hombre de cola de caballo.

-Sep. – respondió sonriente el mago.

Kaji le enseñaba a Shinji como cuidar de las plantas. Después de un rato, Shinji se olio la mano cubierta de tierra.

-El olor de la tierra. – Susurro con una sonrisa – Es un olor muy agradable.

-Es lo mejor que se puede oler. Nuestro planeta es nuestra madre y la estamos matando. – dijo filosofo Kaji.

-¿Ecologista? – pregunto divertido.

-Podría decirse. La Tierra nos dio la vida, nos ha visto crecer y nosotros la destruimos con la contaminación. No me extrañaría que un día nos mandara a la mierda.

-Podría.

-Por cierto, muy divertida la reunión con los viejos. Aunque creo que dijiste más de lo que debías.

-Creo que se me fue bastante la lengua.

-Ya lo creo.

Y ambos se rieron. Durante una hora Shinji y Kaji estuvieron conversando de distintas cosas. Kaji le daba algunos consejos a Shinji sobre mujeres. Qué casualidad que fueran los mismos que le dio Gildarts. Al final Shinji acabo excusándose diciendo que había quedado con su novia.

XXXXX

En el despacho de la [Doctora Jefa] Ritsuko Akagi, tanto la susodicha como la [Mayor] Misato Katsuragi estaban reunidas, hablando sobre la llegada del nuevo [Evangelion].

-Oye, te ves muy seria. ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la mujer peli morada.

La falsa rubia se encontraba tecleando en su portátil, observando los datos.

-Para el test de activación de la [Unidad 03] en Matsushiro, usaremos al [Cuarto] como piloto.

Esas palabras pusieron en alerta máxima a la [Mayor].

-¿El [Cuarto]? ¿Ya encontraron al [Cuarto Niño]?

-Ayer. – contesto con simpleza.

-Pues yo no he recibido el reporte del [Instituto Marduk]. – acuso con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Los documentos oficiales llegaran mañana. – explico sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

-… ¿estás ocultándome cosas de nuevo?

-Nop.

-Ya... ¿Y quién es? – pregunto mientras se agachaba para poder ver mejor la pantalla. La doctora tecleo y una imagen apareció en la pantalla. Misato no se lo podía creer - ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Es que acaso no había otro?! – exclamo escandalizada.

-No tuvimos elección. Los candidatos fueron reunidos en un mismo lugar para su protección. Además, el piloto se demostró muy entusiasta por pilotar un [Evangelion].

-… será difícil de asimilar para los chicos.

-Lo mejor será no decir nada por el momento.

-¿Quieres que me calle y no complique las cosas? – mascullo enojada.

-Así es. – respondió de forma cortante.

Misato no dijo nada. Se mantuvo cayada minando la pantalla. Aquello era loco. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

XXXXX

Al día siguiente, en clase todos se estaban dedicando a lo suyo, ya que el profesor había acabado su clase. Cuando Shinji y Touji escuchaban lo que Kensuke les contaba sobre los portaaviones y lo que Touji hizo con Hikari.

-¿Y bien? – preguntaron Shinji y Kensuke.

-Pues, - empezó nervioso – hable con ella y bueno… tendremos una cita mañana.

-¡¿En serio?!

El grito de ambos llamo la atención del aula, pero con una mirada de Shinji volvieron a sus quehaceres.

-Me alegro por ti tío.

-Gracias Shinji. Todo es gracias a ti.

-No es nada. – le restó importancia.

-No sabía que fueras de cupido Shinji. Desde que tienes novia estas más cursi. – se intentó burlas Kensuke.

-Pues al menos yo la beso.

Y golpe bajo para la autoestima del chico de gafas.

Mientras seguían hablando, un profesor entro en el aula.

-Touji Suzuhara. Por favor, venga conmigo.

Los tres amigos se miraron extrañados para que luego Touji se levantara.

-"¿Qué habrá pasado?" – se preguntaron todos.

El profesor guio a Touji hasta la oficina del director. Una vez ahí entro. Vio que había una mujer rubia y dos hombres de negro… nop, no eran los de Men In Black.

-¿Tu eres Touji? – pregunto la mujer.

-Sip.

-Encantada. Yo soy la Dra. Ritsuko Akagi. Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

Después de que Touji fuera llamado, ninguno volvió a verlo durante el resto de clases. Lo que Shinji si vio fue a la doctora Ritsuko y dos hombres de la Sección 2 de [NERV].

-"No me gusta esto." – pensó con el ceño fruncido.

XXXXX

En el atardecer, en el tren que iba hacia Tokio 3, los dos mandamases de [NERV-Japón] se encontraban observando la ciudad y poniéndose en su modo filosófico.

-La ciudad. Un paraíso construido por humanos y para humanos. – hablaba Gendo, observando por el cristal como el astro rey se ocultaba entre las colinas – Expulsado del [Jardín del Edén], el hombre escapo hacia esta existencia terrenal, al borde de la muerte. Crear para ser débil. Creado con la sabiduría nacida de esa debilidad. Un paraíso propio.

-Para protegernos del miedo a morir, para satisfacer nuestros placeres, hemos creado nuestro propio paraíso. – Hablo ahora Fuyutsuki – Esta ciudad es un paraíso. Está equipada con armas para protegernos. Una ciudad para la gente cobarde que se aleja de un mundo repleto de enemigos. Pero viven más tiempo. Eso es algo bueno.

Entonces dejo de observarse la ciudad para ver solo oscuridad. Se habían metido en un túnel.

-Esta ciudad fortaleza es la base de intercepción de [NERV]. La largamente retrasada séptima fase de construcción esta completada.

* * *

_**Océano Pacifico**_

En medio del océano más grande de la Tierra, una gigantesca aeronave se encontraba surcando los negros cielos debido a que se encontraba atravesando una gran tormenta. Pero eso no importaba. Esa gran nave sería capaz de atravesar un huracán.

-Aquí FG-130. Veo un cúmulo de nubes en la trayectoria, espero instrucciones. – informaba el piloto de la aeronave gigante siguiendo todo protocolo habido y por haber para asegurar la seguridad de su carga.

El cargamento que estaba llevando hacia Japón. Eso era lo verdaderamente importante. La mercancía era la [Unidad Evangelion 04], la cual iba colgada de la aeronave en una gigantesca cruz roja.

El diseño de la [Unidad 04] es virtualmente idéntico al de la [Unidad 03]. Esta [Unidad] es plateada, con detalles rojos y negros.

-*Aquí base. Continué con la trayectoria.*

Obedeciendo la orden, el piloto miro a su copiloto y se dispusieron a atravesar el cumulo de nubes… sin saber que aquello crearía un gran caos.

XXXXX

Era ya por la tarde noche cuando Shinji se encontraba caminando de la mano con su novia. Ambos charlaban felices de la vida hasta que vieron algo, o más bien a alguien. En una pista de baloncesto, Touji se encontraba tirando tiros a la canasta.

-¿Podrías esperar? - Le pregunto serio Shinji a Asuka.

Esta afirmo con la cabeza. Alejándose de la chica, Shinji entro en la cancha hasta ponerse al lado de su amigo.

-¿Qué te cuentas? – le pregunto Shinji.

-Nada. – respondió Touji mientras seguía lanzando.

-Cuéntame.

El deportista dejo de tirar y suspiro, luego miro a Shinji a los ojos. Al joven mago no le gustaba su cara.

-Me llamaron de [NERV] - Shinji se puso tenso – y quieren que sea el piloto de la [Unidad 03].

Shinji no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo rígido y con la mirada en el suelo. Se alejó de su amigo castaño. Este lo vio confuso para luego notar como su mano derecha brillaba mucho. Con algo de miedo se apartó del mago, el cual en un ataque de furia lanzo una ENORME bola de energía blanca hacia el cielo. La bola siguió ascendiendo hasta desaparecer.

-Malditos cabrones. – masculló muy enojado.

-¿Shinji?

-Lo siento por asustarte. – se disculpó.

-No tienes que hacerlo. En realidad tengo miedo. – Miro a Shinji atemorizado – Tengo miedo de morir. De que una de esas cosas me mate. No quiero morir Shinji.

Al ver que estaba temblando mucho, Shinji se acercó a su amigo y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Escúchame Touji. – le dijo con mirada decidida – No dejare que te maten. ¿Me has oído? – El deportista lo miro con una sonrisa, dejando a un lado su temor – Además - siguió Shinji mientras se alejaba – Hikari se molestaría si faltaras a la cita.

Shinji no pudo apreciar como Touji se ponía rojo, pero si noto como este le lanzo una pelota, la cual esquivo aun riéndose. Una vez que todo estuvo aclarado, Shinji se despidió y siguió el rumbo hasta la mansión junto con la peliverde. Una vez allí, Misato los esperaba en la entrada al recinto.

-Shinji, tengo que…

-Ya lo sé. – La corto – Touji me lo ha dicho.

-Lo siento. – se disculpó la [Mayor].

-No tienes que hacerlo. Él ha decidido. Ahora me toca proteger su trasero. – sonrió Shinji, gesto que fue imitado por la mujer.

* * *

_**Dos días después**_

En el aeropuerto de Tokio 3, Misato y Ritsuko se encontraban apoyadas en una furgoneta, esperando la llegada tardía de la nueva [Unidad].

-Dos horas tarde, y al fin está aquí. – Masculló enojada Misato – Él es el primero en hacerme esperar tanto.

-En tus citas siempre te vas sin esperar, ¿no es así? – pregunto burlona Ritsuko, observando como la aeronave con el [EVA] llegaba.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

En la base de Matsushiro se estaban llevando a cabo la activación de la [Unidad 03]. Touji se encontraba dentro de la cabina en la [Unidad]. El joven deportista miraba con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

Había ido con Misato en su coche, lo cual agrado enormemente al chico. Mejor ella que algún agente de [NERV]. Aunque, luego del viaje movidito, se replanteo esa cuestión.

.

(Flashback)

-Dime Touji, ¿no estás nervioso? – pregunto Misato, observándole de reojo.

-Paaaaaraaaaa nada. – le respondió sarcásticamente – No estoy nervioso por subirme a esa máquina infernal.

-Ya verás como todo sale bien.

-Eso espero. – murmuró observando el paisaje antes de agarrarse fuertemente a lo que pilló.

(Fin flashback)

.

Dentro de la segunda base, la [Unidad] se encontraba preparada. Misato, junto a Ritsuko, se encontraban en la sala, observando, esperando.

-*Test de activación de la [Unidad 03]. Trescientos minutos.*

-*Segunda instalación experimental*

-*Poder principal… listo*

-*Apoteosis Nº 2 sin problemas*

-*Jaula temporal subterránea*

-*Sistemas de refrigeración en todas las secciones funcionan normalmente*

-*Instalación sobre la tierra*

-*Anclaje de presión en el brazo izquierdo, en posición*

-*[Unidad Evangelion 03]. Centro de Control del test de activación*

-*Entendido equipo B. comiencen la operación*

En las pantallas se podía observar a Touji, apretando sus manos y poniéndolas en los controles.

-*Conexión de datos establecida con la [Unidad 03]*

-Ahora es posible usarlo en combate. – comento Ritsuko, observando la pantalla y tomando apuntes.

-Me alegro. – dijo con aburrimiento Misato.

-No pareces muy entusiasmada. – Dijo anotando en la libreta – Cuando esta [Unidad] sea entregada, estará bajo tu mando directo.

-Cuatro [Evangelions]. Si quisiéramos podríamos destruir el mundo. Me sigue pareciendo algo ilógico todo esto, tenemos a cuatro [Evangelion] peleando, sin contar que tenemos a Shinji. No veo por qué tenemos que forzar a otro.

-No podemos fiarnos de él. Desde el inicio no los hemos observado como es, sino como piloto con datos desconocidos. Es por eso que es mejor tener a otros pilotos y otras [Unidades] a disposición, por si tenemos "problemas" con Shinji. - la respuesta de la peli rubia fue tal como se esperó, científica y técnicamente correcta.

-"Pero vosotros queréis hacer algo horrible para nuestro futuro."

Volvieron sus miradas a las pantallas. El [Entry Plug] había sido introducido al [EVA 03]. Los ojos del [EVA] brillaron.

-*[Entry Plug] introducido. Inicien la primera fase de conecion.*

-*Transmitiendo pulsos. Lecturas graficas normales*

-*Lista normal hasta 1350*

-*Contacto fase uno… sin problemas*

-Touji, ¿qué tal vas? – le pregunto Misato.

-*Muy bien. Gracias por preguntar.* - sonrió de lo más alegre el joven.

-*Transfieran la operación a la fase dos*

-*Sinapsis establecida*

-*Lista normal*

-*Lectura de armónicos, normales*

-*Nos acercamos al borde absoluto*

Cuando llegaron al punto, algo extraño paso. Todo se fue por el desagüe. Los ojos del [EVA 04] se volvieron rojos. Las luces se volvieron rojas y las alarmas empezaron a sonar por toda la base.

_ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT_

-*¡Se detectó una anomalía en el sistema nervioso!*

Ritsuko observo alarmada las pantallas.

-¡Aborten el test! ¡Corten los circuitos! – ordeno.

El cable de conexión fue desconectado del [EVA], pero este seguía moviéndose, intentado liberarse.

-*¡Esto no es bueno! ¡Hay una fuente de energía en el interior de la [Unidad]!*

-¿Cómo? – susurro Misato, observando la pantalla, viendo una masa rosada de tejido orgánico adherida en el [Entry Plug] del [EVA] - ¿Un Ángel? ¿Pero… cuando… como…?

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG

Antes de poder tomar contramedidas, una enorme explosión consumió gran parte de la estructura exterior, haciendo que el edificio comenzara a ceder.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

XXXXX

Los jóvenes se encontraban en clase. Shinji no podía evitar pensar que algo pasaría en la activación de la nueva [Unidad]. Al final tuvo razón ya que las alarmas sonaron.

Entonces, varios segundos después, sus móviles sonaron.

-*¡Hubo un accidente en Matsushiro! ¡Debéis venir al cuartel de inmediato!* - escucharon por sus teléfonos.

-¿Cómo están Misato y Touji? – pregunto Shinji.

-*¡Perdimos contacto! ¡No lo sabemos!*

XXXXX

Con rapidez el joven mago salió corriendo rumbo a [NERV], siendo seguido por Rei y Asuka L.

-¿Qué ocurre? – exigió saber Shinji en cuanto mismo llegaron a la jaula de los [EVAS], ya con su traje de conexión.

-Un Ángel, pero…

-¡¿Qué pasa?! – grito exasperado al ver que Maya no respondía.

-Cuando estaban trayendo el [EVA 03] aquí tuvieron que atravesar una tormenta. Según nos han dicho, es posible que un Ángel contaminara al [EVA] en la tormenta y haya esperado a que lo activáramos para mostrarse. – explico la mujer.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que ese Ángel está en el [EVA]?! – exclamó.

-Si.

-¡¿Y Touji?!

-No lo sabemos. No podemos comunicarnos con él.

-¡¿Y Misato?!

-Tampoco.

Sin más que decir los tres pilotos subieron a los [EVAS].

XXXXX

Habían pasado ya varias horas. El atardecer teñía el cielo de un color anaranjado. El astro rey empezaba a descender, casi ocultándose entre las montañas. El paisaje era desalentador. Custodiando las afueras de la ciudad se encontraban los cuatro [Evangelions], esperando a la llegada del Ángel de turno. La tensión era respirable. No se había confirmado al objetivo, solo su firma de energía anunciaba su presencia. Esta firma venía desde Matsushiro, donde la prueba de activación había salido horriblemente mal. Si la situación de por si era bastante mala, el hecho de tener que confrontar un problema personal la hacia la peor de todas las imaginables.

En él [Centro de Mando] del [Cuartel], todos estaban con un subidón de adrenalina, pues no sabían a que se enfrentaban.

-¿Qué hay del objetivo no identificado? - escucharon preguntar a Fuyutsuki.

-¡Se está aproximando a la ciudad! - informo Aoba.

-¡Patrón naranja! ¡No podemos confirmar si se trata de un Ángel! - informo Hyuga.

-Que todo el personal asuma las estaciones primarias de batalla. – ordenó Gendo.

-¡Todo el personal, a las estaciones primarias de batalla! ¡Prepárense para combate perimetral!

XXXXX

Por otra parte, en los [Evangelions] ya colocados en posición, los pilotos esperaban órdenes del cuartel. Rei se encontraba con un rifle tras una colina mientras que Asuka se encontraba más atrás de Shinji, que era la primera línea defensiva.

-*¿Qué paso con Misato y los demás?* - pregunto Asuka desde su [EVA].

-*Todavía no tenemos contacto* - le informo Aoba.

-*¿Y qué haremos entonces?

-*Asuka, relájate. Alterarse no funcionara para nada* - le dijo Shinji.

-*…*

XXXXX

-¡Tenemos contacto visual! ¡Transfiriendo al monitos principal! – exclamo Aoba.

En la pantalla principal del [Centro de Mando] apareció la imagen. Se podía observar el monte que había frente a los [EVAS]. Avanzando dirección a la ciudad estaba el [Evangelion 03].

-Maldición. – Maldijo Fuyutsuki - Como sospechaba.

-¡Transmita la señal de interrupción de actividad! – Ordenó Gendo - ¡Fuercen la expulsión del [Entry Plug]!

BASH

BO

La capsula intento salir, pero el Ángel se lo impidió.

-¡Imposible! ¡El código de la señal de detención fue rechazado! ¡No lo reconoce! – exclamo Aoba.

-¿Qué hay sobre el piloto?

-Tenemos su respiración y pulso pero…

Gendo se quedó varios segundos callado… pensativo.

-Bien. Desde ahora la [Unidad Evangelion 03] es abandonada. Se convierte en nuestro objetivo y es calificado como el Decimotercer Ángel.

Los tres [Tenientes] no podían creer las palabras del [Comandante].

-P-pero…

-¡Procederemos según el plan de ataque desde el monte! ¡Destruyan el objetivo! – ordenó con voz potente.

No iba a permitir que le cuestionaran.

XXXXX

-*¡Está en camino! ¡El objetivo se acerca! ¡Todas las [Unidades] listas para pelear!* - informaron a los pilotos.

Cada uno, desde su posición, podía observar a su enemigo. Asuka abrió los ojos a tope. Shinji Entrecerró los ojos. Rei frunció levemente el ceño.

-"Te hare pagar por lo de Misato y Touji." – pensaba Shinji.

-*Nuestro objetivo… ¿es un [EVA]? – pregunto Rei.

-*Eso ya no es un [EVA]. Es un Ángel* - les informo Gendo -*Se ha afirmado la contaminación del piloto. Su vida ahora está descartada. Eliminad al Ángel. *

XXXXX

Esas frases fueron la gota que derramo el vaso. Shinji sabía que su padre era un hijo puta, pero eso fue demasiado. El mago se lanzó contra él [EVA]. Tanto Asuka como Rei no fueron capaces de reaccionar debido a la gran velocidad del mago.

Entonces el [EVA] plateado miro hacia su dirección. Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.

-**Arma Sagrada**: **espadas.**

Creo dos espadas de luz e hizo dos cortes verticales. Si quería salvar a su amigo tenía que sacarlo del [EVA]. El Ángel esquivo el ataque del mago. A pesar de que controlaba un [EVA] no podría hacer mucho contra él [EVA 01].

Shinji siguió atacando hasta que al final pudo cortarle los brazos. Lo que el mago no espero fue que de las hombreras del [EVA 03] salieran dos brazos. Estos fueron en dirección directa al cuello del [EVA] alargándose de una manera totalmente inhumana. Parecía Mr. Fantástico. Shinji estaba tan asombrado que no se dio cuenta. Acabo estrellándose en una montaña con el ángel encima suyo. Tenía los brazos bloqueados, el cuello apretado. En fin, estaba en una posición difícil. En la capsula el mago estaba pensando en cómo sacar a Touji.

-*Piloto, ¿qué está haciendo? Elimine al Ángel.* – ordenó Gendo.

-¡Cállate cabronazo! ¡No pienso matar a Touji!

-*¡Es una orden piloto!*

-¡Que te jodan!

XXXXX

En él [Centro de Mando], Gendo Ikari observaba furioso el combate de la [Unidad 01] contra el Ángel.

-¡Corten completamente la sincronización entre el piloto y la [Unidad 01]! – ordeno.

Los [Tenientes] le miraron curiosos. No entendían el porqué de la orden. Shinji mantenía al Ángel a raya y Asuka estaría al 100% dentro de poco.

-Pero señor… - intento hablar Maya.

-¡Conecten el circuito al [Dummy Plug]!

-Pero él [Dummy System] aún tiene muchos problemas, y sin la dirección de la Dra. Akagi…

-¡Es una orden! ¡Háganlo ya!

-Sí señor.

XXXXX

GAKUN

Dentro de su cabina, Shinji noto como todo se había apagado. Ya no controlaba a su [EVA]. Lo habían desconectado.

-"Pero que…"

Entonces la cabina volvió a como estaba, salvo que esta vez no era transparente, sino que había una luz roja.

HYUIIIII

En la parte de atrás de su asiento, Shinji pudo escuchar como algo empezaba a funcionar. Miro hacia atrás. Había algo que estaba haciendo funcionar a la cabina… y no era él. Se fijó mejor y pudo leer unas letras.

_OPERATION DYMMY SYSTEM REI_

-"¿Qué cojones…?"

-*Confirmada la recepción de la señal.*

-*Transferencia del control completa*

-*Finalizada la conexión del sistema neutral al [Dummy System].*

-*Información de emociones desconocida en un 32,8%. Imposible monitorear*

Escuchaba como desde el [Centro de Mando] daban las instrucciones para la utilización del [Dummy Plug].

-*No me importa.* - escucho la voz de Gendo - *¡Liberen al sistema! ¡Que se inicie el ataque!*

Para terror del mago, su [EVA] comenzó a moverse contra su voluntad. Pero fue aun peor cuando vio lo que empezaba a hacerle al Ángel. Había comenzado un completo ataque sádico. El Ángel pareció asombrado, pues no reacciono ante el ataque del [EVA] morado. Había podido notar que ya no se enfrentaba al mago. Ahora se enfrentaba a otra cosa. Algo que no tenía ni la mínima pizca de _'Humanidad'. _Con facilidad, el [EVA] rompió el cuello de la [Unidad 03] y con una barbaridad increíble comenzó a desbaratar el cuerpo con sus propias manos.

Shinji pudo notar como el Ángel ya no existía, pero Touji aún estaba vivo dentro del [Entry Plug], aunque sentía que estaba muy débil… y cada vez más.

-¡Para esto! ¡Lo vas a matar! ¡El Ángel ya no existe! – gritaba Shinji, pero la cosa siguió.

Entonces vio algo que lo enfureció hasta grandes niveles. El [EVA 01], su [EVA], estaba arrancando partes del Ángel. El límite de su paciencia llego cuando vio como el [EVA] sacaba el [Entry Plug] de Touji, dispuesto a aplastarlo.

El castaño salto de su asiento y apunto con su mano su única salida.

-*¡Aumenten la presión del LCL!* - escucho como Gendo daba la orden.

Al instante pudo sentir la presión del líquido. Estaba intentado dejarle inconsciente. Pero no se lo iba a permitir. Siguió apuntando hacia la parte de atrás de la capsula y, usando su habilidad **Bomba Sagrada**, destruyo la capsula, abriendo un buen boquete por el cual el LCL empezó a salir y él pudo también salir afuera, cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire.

Entonces convoco sus alas y voló hacia el Ángel muerto. Vio como la semi activada [Unidad 01] apretaba el [Entry Plug] de Touji, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para aplastarla.

-"Lo siento mama"

**-¡Modo Serafín!** – exclamó con energía.

En ese momento se pudo notar dos cosas. Una fue que el aura mágica de Shinji aumentó enormemente y la segunda fue que en su espalda ya no habían dos alas blancas, sino que ahora tenía seis en total, también blancas. Era parecido a cuando los dragonslayers usaban la [Dragon Force]. Su poder aumentaba enormemente.

Lo primero que hizo fue liberar la capsula del agarre del [EVA] y posarla en el suelo. Luego junto sus manos, acumulando poder mágico.

-**¡Rayo de Positrones!**

Extendió ambas manos, enviando rayo de energía hacia el [EVA 01], mandándolo a volar lejos.

XXXXX

En él [Centro de Mando], todos observaban asombrados como Shinji no solo había destruido el sistema sustituto, sino que había destruido en [Entry Plug], había invocado un par de alas y liberado la capsula del [EVA] para después derribar la [Unidad] morada.

Gendo Ikari se levantó furioso de su asiento y empezó a caminar hacia el ascensor que lo bajaría de allí. Estaba totalmente insatisfecho con los resultados de esa batalla. No debía terminar de esta manera… y su carta de triunfo fallo totalmente.

-Manden ahora mismo a los mejores agentes de la [Sección 2]… y que estén bien armados. – ordeno en voz alta.

-¿Iras? – le pregunto Fuyutsuki.

-Si. – respondió secamente.

XXXXX

Cuando el [EVA] voló Shinji vio que la [unidad 03] estaba bastante destrozada. Aprovechando eso, Shinji fue hasta la capsula, la abrió sin miramientos y sacó a su amigo de adentro. Una vez afuera vio que tenía su pierna y brazo derecho destrozados. Sin pensarlo se puso a sanarlo usando su habilidad **Curación Sagrada**. Cuando lo consiguió se llevó al chico hasta un lugar seguro. Cuando lo dejo volvió hasta la [unidad 03].

-Este es tu fin Ángel. Me vas a pagar lo que les has hecho a Misato y Touji. – entonces el mago levanto su mano derecha al cielo. La mano empezó a brillar en un tono blanco puro. El cielo empezó a iluminarse en un tono dorado, el cual empezó a brillar mucho – **Juicio Divino** – bajo su mano de forma rápida y un poderoso haz de luz descendió dando de lleno a la [Unidad 03], la cual grito de dolor durante un instante. Cuando el haz de luz desapareció no había ningún rastro del EVA.

XXXX

-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto asombrado Makoto.

-E-el patrón azul ha desaparecido. – Explico maya – Lo ha eliminado él solito. – Luego volvió a mirar la pantalla - ¡Mierda!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡El [EVA 01] reconoce al [Tercer Elegido] como un enemigo! – Grito Aoba - ¡Esta bloqueado! ¡No podemos arreglarlo!

-¡Debemos avisar al [Comandante]! – Makoto cogió el teléfono, llamando a Gendo.

XXXXX

Shinji noto algo a su espalda. Aun en el aire con sus alas doradas, pudo ver a la [unidad 01], con una herida donde antes le dio su ataque.

-"Parece que no son capaces de sacar todo el poder del [EVA]. Eso lo hace más fácil."

El [EVA] se lanzó contra el mago, el cual con gran velocidad lo esquivaba maquina seguía intentando matarlo mientras Shinji pensaba una manera de desactivar el [EVA] sin dañarlo mucho. Al final solo se le ocurrió una manera.

Usando su habilidad de **Teleport** se transformó en luz y se transportó a la velocidad de la luz, nótese la ironía, hasta la nuca del [EVA], donde se encontraba el [Dummy Plug]. El [EVA] intentaba, con sus manos, llegar a donde estaba el piloto, aun destruyéndose a sí misma. En el interior de la cabina Shinji acumulo magia y destruyo el sistema sustituto usando una **Bomba Sagrada**, desactivando el [EVA 01].

Este cayó al suelo y se quedó inmóvil. Cuando salió del [EVA] llego hasta donde se encontraba Touji. Lo cargo y se elevó en el aire.

A lo lejos podía ver como llegaban furgonetas militares de [NERV]. Estaba seguro de que iban a por él. Con rapidez voló hasta llegar a la mansión, es decir, tuvo un viaje muy largo. Cuando llego lo dejo a cargo de su familia, la cual decidió que preguntaría después. Al abandonar la mansión fue hasta [NERV].

Observo que todas las entradas estaban fuertemente protegidas por militares de la [Sección 2]- Gendo había tenido tiempo para volver al [Cuartel] y armar a sus hombres. Al mago le importo una mierda. Puerta a puerta avanzo hasta el [Centro de Mando], donde Gendo había vuelto al notar las intenciones del mago.

A pesar de haber hombres armados, Shinji usaba su velocidad para dejarlos inconscientes. Al llegar destrozo la puerta sin misericordia. Todos lo miraban aterrorizados. El joven mago fijo su vista en Gendo, el cual estaba serio.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto por lo bajo Shinji.

-¿Por qué que piloto?

-No me toques los cojones. ¿Porque casi matas a Touji?

-Estaba contaminado.

-Pues que yo sepa está vivo y sano. – Entonces, en un rápido movimiento se puso delante de Gendo – Esto es para que recuerdes lo que soy capaz de acerte si vuelves a hacer algo así.

Dicho esto el joven mago creo una lanza de luz que se la incrusto en el hombro izquierdo a Gendo, provocando un grito de dolor por parte de este. La sangre caía por su brazo hasta llegar al suelo.

Fuyutsuki miraba aterrorizado la escena. Tenía claro que Shinji no dudaría en dejarlo muy mal. El joven mago miro al anciano y este se aterro. Entonces el castaño se bajó del puesto donde estaba Gendo y salió del [Geofront] directo a su casa, para ver a su amigo y saber algo sobre Misato.

* * *

Re-editado.

Si queréis reíros un rato os recomiendo el fic "**Repito**", de Evangelion. Risas aseguradas. Y, como siempre, las técnicas y habilidades de Shinji están al final de mi perfil.


	13. 400

Ni Evangelion ni Fairy Tail son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: mmm, me has dado que pensar sobre lo de la magia angelical de Rei. Me alegra que te guste como me quedo el Modo Serafín. Touji e Hikari tenían que tener un momento, en el anime apenas lo tienen.

Roy4: gracias a ti por leer mi fic. Tranquilo, me lo leo, aunque no soy de los que ponen un review en cada capítulo, solo cuando quiero aportar algo o quejarme de algo XD.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-**Técnicas **

Cuando estén juntas:

Asuka (FT) o Asuka C. = Asuka de Fairy Tail Asuka (EV) o Asuka L. = Asuka de Evangelion.

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 12:

**400%**

* * *

Una hora ha pasado desde que Shinji había atacado a Gendo. El joven mago se encontraba en la mansión Fairy para ver cómo se encontraba su amigo Touji. El deportista estaba en el sofá tumbado mientras Wendy terminaba con su curación.

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó preocupado.

-Físicamente casi está curado pero no sé qué habrá pasado en el [EVA]. Tiene la mente un poco dañada.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No. Tú debes descansar. – le respondió seria la peli azul.

Shinji dejo que su tía Wendy siguiese con lo suyo. Se acercó hasta sus tíos. Rei y Asuka L. se encontraban en el hospital de [NERV], ambas sin riesgo en su salud. Como estaban dormidas prefirió no despertarlas. Los pequeños se encontraban jugando en el patio, por lo que Shinji pudo hablar tranquilamente con sus tíos y novia.

-¿Qué ocurrió Shinji? – pregunto Erza.

-Veras…

Shinji empezó a relatar lo ocurrido. Como el [EVA 03] había derrotado a las [Unidades 00 y 02], como él se había enfrentado para intentar sacar a su amigo, como Gendo había activado el sistema sustituto y casi lo mata, el cómo salió de su [EVA] y activo el **Modo Serafín** y como acabo salvando a Touji, destruyendo al Ángel y derrotando al sistema sustituto.

-Entonces, ¿pudiste usar el **Modo Serafín**? – pregunto Asuka C. asombrada.

-Sip. Después de un año por fin he podido dominarlo.

-¿Y cuándo tiempo puedes mantenerlo? – pregunto Gray.

-Mmm. Diría que una media hora.

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Ahora poder usar la **Dragon Force** contigo! – exclamó Natsu para después recibir un golpe de su mujer.

-¡¿Pero qué dices idiota?! ¡Aunque active el **Modo Serafín**, si usas la **Dragon Force** acabaría muy mal! – grito Lucy enojada.

-En eso tiene razón. Aún no está preparado para tener un combate en igualdad de condiciones contigo, Natsu. – hablo Alzack.

-Tienen razón tío Natsu. Dentro de unos años podre, pero por ahora… mejor que no. – dijo temblando Shinji ante la idea de luchar contra su tío con la **Dragon Force**.

-Esto… Juvia se pregunta, ¿para que fuiste al cuartel?

Shinji se puso pálido y empezó a temblar.

-N-nada. No f-fui a nada. – contesto nervioso mientras movía la mano. Los magos lo miraban serio – Puede ser que creara una espada y se la clavara en el hombro a Gendo. – susurro mientras desviaba la mirada y se rascaba la mejilla.

-¡¿Cómo?! – exclamaron todos con total incredulidad.

-¡Ese es nuestro Shinji! – Gritaron Gray y Natsu, luego temblaron ante la mirada matadora de las mujeres – Queremos decir, eso está mal Shinji. Muy, pero que muy mal. – dijeron intentando parecer serios.

-Esto traerá problemas. – dijo Lucy.

-Cierto. Ha atacado al mandamás de [NERV]. Trataran de buscarlo y aplicarle un castigo. – dijo Romeo.

-El problema será el que hará. Podría atacar la mansión o pillarle desprevenido. – dijo Wendy.

-Sea lo que sea Shinji aceptara sin discusión.

Todos miraban perplejos a Erza. Nadie esperaba que ella dijera eso. ¿Acababa de decir que su sobrino debería aceptar el castigo de Gendo?

-P-pero tía Erza… – tartamudeó Asuka C. intentando decirle algo.

-Nada de peros. Casi la caga cuando le interrogaron los de [SEELE], y ahora ha atacado al [Comandante] de [NERV]. – Desvió su mirada a Shinji – Sabes que por mucho que no nos guste algo, no vamos simplemente a destruirlo. – Todos la miraron raro – Bueno, puede que sí. – Tosió recuperando su porte - Pero lo hacemos después de terminar la misión, y TÚ, jovencito, no la has terminado.

Nadie osó discutir con Erza. En parte tenía razón. Shinji había actuado mal dos veces. Esta vez tendría que aceptar el castigo.

-Está bien. Aceptare su castigo. – suspiró totalmente resignado.

-Siempre y cuando no se pasen. – termino de decir la pelirroja con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

_**Días después**_

Han pasado un par de días desde el accidente. Misato había vuelto sana y salva al día siguiente del ataque. Tenía unas cuantas heridas que Wendy se había ocupado de curar. El tercer día, y aceptando que era hora de un pequeño castigo, Shinji fue hasta [NERV] para visitar a Rei y Asuka L. Cuando iba por los pasillos, supo que lo estaban siguiendo. Se paró y giro 180 grados. Frente a él se encontraban diez hombres armados hasta los dientes.

-Si vais a hacer algo, hacedlo ya. – murmuró aburrido.

-Shinji Ikari, quedas detenido por ataque a un [EVA], incumplimiento de las órdenes de un superior…

-No es mi superior. – indicó levantando un dedo.

-Y ataque al [Comandante] de [NERV].

El mago no se resistió. Uno de ellos le puso unas esposas y otro le dio una descarga eléctrica.

-"Menos mal que mee antes de venir." – pensó antes de caer inconsciente.

XXXXX

En la celda más profunda del [Cuartel], Shinji se encontraba apoyado en la pared. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver que estaba en una celda pequeña y sin luz, salvo por una pequeña bombilla. Además, podía sentir la presencia de tres guardias afuera.

-"¿Esto es todo? Me esperaba algo mejor viniendo de ese capullo."

XXXXX

Mientras, en el despacho de Gendo, se podía ver al hombre junto a Fuyutsuki y Misato. Erza ya le había dicho que Shinji cumpliría el castigo, pero eso no evito que la [Mayor] se quejase.

-¡No puede arrestarlo [Comandante]! - grito Misato sin entender - ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Colaborar con un Ángel?! ¡¿Atacar un [Evangelion]?! ¡Pero si la [Unidad 01] se volvió loca por lo que ustedes hicieron! ¡El piloto Ikari solo actúo en defensa propia y de su amigo!

-El piloto Ikari violo órdenes directas, se negó a destruir al Ángel por lo que la situación ameritaba un reemplazo, y daño gravemente el [Entry Plug]. - explicó astutamente el [Comandante].

-Lo hizo, evitando que el piloto muriera.

-Con un extraño poder. No podemos fiarnos de que sea humano. Ya no podemos confiar en él, después de todo tiene el poder suficiente para acabar el solo con su propio [Evangelion] si se lo propone. Por lo que hemos visto, aquellas habilidades no parecen ser humanas. Ningún ser humano normal posee tales fuerzas y habilidades. Tengo entendido que él puede sentir a los Ángeles antes de que lleguen. Eso indicaría que tiene alguna especie de relación con ellos. Toda acción tiene su reacción [Mayor].

-¡Ustedes le hicieron pruebas! ¡Es 100% humano! ¡No hay patrón azul! – la [Mayor] lo estaba flipando.

-Y a eso hay que añadir que me ataco. – Dijo Gendo mientras se ponía la mano encima de la herida que le hizo Shinji - Solo recibirá pan y agua. Agradezca eso.

La mujer salió del despacho, pero no estaba preocupada por Shinji.

-"De todas maneras, él puede escapar cuando quiera."

En el despacho, Gendo y Fuyutsuki seguían hablando.

-Quiero que lo tengan bien vigilado. Podría escapar fácilmente. – dijo Gendo.

-De eso no hay duda. ¿Te duele mucho la herida? – su voz sonó neutra, pero en el fondo disfrutaba que le doliera.

-Duele, pero no es algo que no pueda soportar. – Luego se miró el hombro – Esa habilidad es extraña. Cuando me clavo la espada sentí un dolor que nunca antes había sentido.

XXXXX

Rei y Asuka L. habían salido del hospital poco antes de que Misato terminara de hablar con él [Comandante]. Las tres se fueron el coche de la mujer hacia la mansión. Una vez allí, todos hablaron tranquilamente.

-¿Y cuál es su castigo? – pregunto Lucy.

-El [Comandante] lo ha encerrado en una celda sin luz y solo le dará pan y agua dos veces al día. – dijo Misato.

-¡Eso es cruel! – se quejó la joven peliverde.

-Eso es cierto. El idiota saco al imbécil del [EVA] y destruyo al Ángel. No lo entiendo. – dijo Asuka L.

-El castigo ha sido por haber atacado al [Comandante]. – dijo Rei.

-En eso tiene razón. – Afirmó Misato – Lo que le hizo Shinji fue una gran humillación para él, por no decir que le dejo una bonita herida en el hombro.

-Bueno, mientras no haya un Ángel no pasara nada. – hablo Erza – Si dentro de tres días no lo sacan entonces dile que salga. – le dijo a Misato.

-¡¿Tres días?! – exclamó enojada Asuka C.

-¿Algún problema? – dijo ultratumba Erza.

Asuka C. intento no intimidarse, pero le fue imposible. A pesar de ser su novio, no podía contradecir a Erza.

-Tsk. Está bien. – dijo derrotada.

Bisca le puso la mano en el hombro a su hija.

-Ya verás cómo estos tres días pasan lento.

Touji se quedó esa noche bajo los cuidados de Wendy. Físicamente el chico estaba bien, pero mentalmente estaba un poco dañado. Cuando el Ángel infecto el [EVA] también le afecto a él. En su mente quedaba un poco de contaminación.

-Pufff. Shinji sería más adecuado en este caso. – se quejó la peli azul.

-Cariño, deberías descansar. Yo me quedo con él.

-Gracias cariño.

Ante las palabras de Romeo, Wendy se levantó y se fue a su habitación para poder descansar. Intentar curar la parte dañada le estaba costando mucho. Estaba acostumbrada a muchas heridas físicas y mentales pero, en este caso la cosa era más complicada.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

Shinji estaba sentado con esposas en sus manos en la oficina de Gendo Ikari. A sus espaldas se encontraba seis soldados escoltándolo. Y en frente a él, sentado en su escritorio, se encontraba el [Comandante] Ikari y a su lado el [Subcomandante] Fuyutsuki. Ambos lo miraban atentamente.

-Desobediencia, ayudar a un Ángel, atacar a un [EVA]. Son todo crímenes. ¿Tienes algo que decir?

-…

-Bien. Pues ya he sido demasiado paciente. Es hora. Quiero respuestas. Y las quiero ahora. – dijo severamente.

-…

Shinji se quedó callado, imperturbable, con un rostro sereno, lo cual enfadaba a Gendo, aunque no lo demostrara.

-¿Dónde estuviste realmente estos últimos años? - pregunto severamente Gendo - Esta más que claro que no estabas con tus tutores designados. - acuso severamente.

-…

Se mantuvo cayado, sin abrir la boca.

-¿Quiénes fueron tus tutores? - pregunto sin dejar el tono.

Por más que lo intentara Gendo no podía asustar ni intimidar al Ikari más joven.

-…

-Tus habilidades no son humanas. Es más, son parecidas a las de los Ángeles. ¿Por qué estas relacionados con ellos? - acuso nuevamente

-…

-No responderás a nada, ¿verdad? – al ver que no contestaba, Gendo se hartó. Desde lo de ayer con Asuka estaba de un humor de perros - ¡Llévenselo! ¡No le den ni agua ni pan!

Shinji se dejó arrastrar por los hombres de vuelta a su celda. Gendo se quedó en su asiento, mirando asesinamente al [Segundo Elegido].

-Hay que admitir que su espíritu es imperturbable. No tienes control alguno sobre él, Ikari. Sabes perfectamente que no podrás sonsacarle nada. – Comento Fuyutsuki, orgulloso de la actitud del hijo de su vieja amiga – "Debes de estar muy orgullosa de tu hijo, Yui. Es sin duda alguna alguien impresionante."

* * *

_**Dos días después**_

Gendo no estaba para nada satisfecho. Ya habían pasado dos días desde el interrogatorio a Shinji pero el castaño no había contestado ninguna pregunta. Ni siquiera había dicho nada en todo este tiempo. Se la pasaba en su celda, cayado, en posición de loto o andando un poquito. Al parecer, al joven piloto no le interesaba recuperar su libertad. Lo único que podía pensar el [Comandante] era que esta situación era más que frustrante.

XXXXX

Habían pasado dos días desde que Shinji había sido encarcelado. El muchacho se pasaba el tiempo pensando en sus cosas. No tenía nada que hacer por lo que, después de ver si había cámaras o escuchas, decidió practicar un poco su magia mientras recordaba la conversación con Misato el primer día.

.

(Flashback)

Misato había entrado en la celda. Se disponía a hablar con Shinji pero antes se puso a revisar la habitación.

-Tranquila, - dijo el mago – he destruido las cámaras y los audífonos. No nos escucharan ni verán.

-Bien. Escucha Shinji, he hablado con tus tíos y Erza me ha dicho que tendrás que cumplir tres días de castigo por tus errores.

-Me parece bien. Ya la he cagado dos veces. – murmuró avergonzado mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Creo que él [Comandante] intentara sacarte respuestas, pero no sé cómo.

-Tranquila. Ese viejo no me sacara nada. Dile a Erza que si ese viejo se pasa no dudare en devolvérsela. – le dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Me dijo que dirías eso! – luego calmo su risa – En ese caso no habrá problemas. Si te maltrata se la podrás devolver tarde o temprano. – luego vio como habrían la puerta.

-Ya ha pasado el tiempo [Mayor].

-Ok. Nos vemos Shinji.

-Hasta luego Misato.

Luego vio como la puerta se cerraba y se ponía a pensar en que intentaría el comandante para sacarle respuestas.

(Fin flashback)

.

Shinji dejo su magia cuando escucho como alguien se acercaba a su puerta. Esta se abrió para ver a varios hombres de la [Sección 2]. De entre todos ellos apareció Gendo. Shinji lo miro aburrido. Seguro que volvía a intentarlo. Dos de los hombres se acercaron y esposaron las manos de Shinji a su espalda.

-"Y empezamos de nuevo. ¿Cuántas irán ya?" – pensó irónico.

-Ahora vamos a hablar, piloto. – dijo prepotente Gendo.

-Pues venga, que no tengo todo el día. Total, la cosa no va a cambiar nada.

Uno de los soldados le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla, haciendo que el chico se diera un golpe contra la pared. Cuando pudo incorporarse se fijó bien en la cara del que lo golpeo para grabársela en la mente. Tenía claro que se la devolvería… y mucho más fuerte.

-Yo que tú no hablaría así, piloto. – advirtió Gendo.

-Tú solo espera a que salga de aquí y ya veremos quien se llevara las hostias más dolorosas.

El mismo hombre intento volver a golpearlo, pero él [Comandante] le detuvo.

-Primera pregunta, ¿dónde has estado estos diez años?

Esta vez no se quedaría cayado. Jugaría un poquito.

-En cierto lugar.

-¿Dónde?

-En la casita del Conde.

PAM

Otro golpe.

-Será mejor que respondas bien a las preguntas. Ya me he cansado de tus jueguecitos.

-No lo hare por mucho que insistas. – masculló el mago mientras escupía un poco de sangre.

-Lo harás… por las buenas… o por las malas. – dijo amenazante.

-Eso me gustaría verlo.

Gendo hizo un gesto y aparecieron dos hombres con pistolas eléctricas. Uno disparo hacia Shinji y este recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica, que hizo que cayera al suelo y tuviera leves espasmos.

-Volveré a preguntar. ¿Dónde has estado estos diez años?

-Esta te la guardo viejo infeliz. – dijo entrecortadamente, entre temblores.

El segundo hombre disparo su pistola y Shinji volvió a sufrir una descarga eléctrica. Cualquier persona hubiera quedado inconsciente ante esas potentes descargas, pero Shinji pudo aguantar.

-Responde.

-Que te den. – masculló.

Esta vez, ambos hombres aplicaron la descarga al mismo tiempo, provocando un grito de dolor y que cayera inconsciente.

-Idiotas, os habéis pasado. Ahora no dirá nada. – masculló Gendo con el ceño fruncido.

Dicho esto, el hombre se fue de la celda junto a sus hombres, dejando al mago inconsciente en el suelo.

Se sentía muy frustrado. No había conseguido que Shinji dijera nada, y encima había caído inconsciente por culpa de esos dos idiotas. No pasaba nada, ya hablaría mañana.

XXXXX

Durante los días que Shinji estuvo encerrado, la cosa iba normal en la mansión e instituto. Los alumnos le preguntaban a Asuka C. que le pasaba a Shinji, la cual solo contestaba que estaba enfermo. Rei estaba muy preocupada. Ella sabía de lo que era capaz el comandante. Durante los días que Shinji se encontraba en prisión los había usado para pensar. Durante toda su vida había sido la muñeca de Gendo pero, desde que Shinji y su familia había llegado, su forma de pensar y ver la vida había cambiado completamente. No quería considerarse una muñeca de nadie. Eso es lo que había decidido. Empezaría a pensar por sí sola y no aceptaría órdenes de ese hombre.

* * *

_**En un sótano gigantesco en algún lugar del mundo**_

El gremio oscuro se encontraba en un sótano gigantesco con la supuestamente destruida [Unidad Evangelion 04]. Había alrededor de cuarenta y cinco hombres bebiendo o jugando al póker. Cinco de ellos se encontraban en distintas partes del [EVA], el cual estaba acostado, estudiándolo.

-¿Cómo va? – pregunto el líder del gremio.

-Es más complicado de lo que pensábamos señor. – Dijo uno de los cinco que estaban con el [EVA] – Esta tecnología es sin duda increíble. Aun no conseguimos hacer que la magia de este mundo nos sirva para darle energía a este [EVA]. El motor solo aguanta cinco minutos. Hasta ahora hemos conseguido que aumente a diez, pero no más. Es bastante complicado.

-Da igual. Mientras consigáis que funcione de forma ilimitada antes del plazo estará bien. Además, debemos conseguir que piloto y [EVA] consigan una sincronización perfecta, sino no seremos capaces de vencer al [EVA] del chico Fairy.

-Ese maldito mocoso. – Se quejaba el hombre que se enfrentó a Shinji – Pienso hacerle suplicar por su vida.

-Tú te encargaras del niño y nosotros de los demás. – Hablo el líder – Estoy seguro de que esos de Fairy Tail actuaran cuando nos movamos.

* * *

_**Tokio 3**_

El tercer día llego. El día en que Shinji debía salir del [Geofront]. Gendo y Fuyutsuki estaban teniendo una reunión con los de [SEELE] en el despacho de siempre.

-*Gendo Ikari, nos has ocultado demasiada información. Por tu culpa estamos actuando en un escenario que no conocemos, y eso no lo vamos a permitir.*

-Tengo entendido que les he informado de todo. Las batallas, los poderes del [Tercer Elegido]…

-*¡Silencio! ¡La última batalla contra el Ángel que infecto la [Unidad 03] solo demuestra que el [Tercer Elegido] es un enorme peligro contra nuestro planes! ¡Debe ser eliminado! ¡Y tú eres un incompetente y un inepto! ¡También deberías ser eliminado!*

-No os entregare al piloto Ikari hasta conocer sus poderes y como desarrollarlos para nosotros.

-*Deje se dé estupideces Ikari. Nuestro objetivo no es copiar los extraños poderes del [Tercero].*

-Nuestro objetivo principal es derrotar a los Ángeles y luego la [Instrumentalización Humana]. Si copiar esos poderes nos ayuda a derrotarlos entonces merece la pena.

-*Hasta ahora no has conseguido nada Ikari, y el piloto no te prestara ninguna ayuda.*

-*Además, si no nos entrega al piloto será acusado de alta traición contra la humanidad.*

-El piloto Ikari es necesario para la eliminación de los Ángeles. La primera y segunda elegida están obsoletas. Cuando termine de estudiar los poderes del piloto se lo entregare.

-Se están olvidando señores, - hablo Fuyutsuki – que el joven piloto Ikari no está bajo las ordenes de [NERV]. Entregarlo o no, no es competencia nuestra. Él es totalmente independiente.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la sala. Los de [SEELE] empezaron a murmurar entre ellos.

-*En eso tiene razón. Además, si lo secuestramos o lo obligamos seria atentar contra su privacidad e independencia se armaría un enorme revuelo al saber que quien está eliminando a los Ángeles a desaparecido.*

-¿Entonces? – pregunto Gendo.

-*Puede retirarse Ikari.*

El hombre se levantó y junto al anciano abandonaron la sala.

-*Parece que no sabe que lo que su hijo usa es magia.*

-*No solo incompetente, sino también estúpido. El [Tercer Elegido] es un peligro.*

-*De eso se ocupara el gremio oscuro.*

-*Esto se nos ha ido de las manos.*

-*Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.*

-*Entonces acordado.*

XXXXX

De vuelta con Shinji. El joven mago ya se había hartado de estar ahí dentro.

-Escuchadme los de ahí fuera. O me dejáis salir por las buenas o lo hare por las malas. – advirtió.

-Inténtalo mocoso. – se burlaron los guardias.

-Po vale. Vosotros me habéis retado. – sonrió colmilludamente.

BOOOM

Una enorme explosión se produjo. La puerta de la celda había salido disparada contra la pared. Los guardias cayeron al suelo debido a la explosión. Con rapidez se incorporaron y apuntaron a la celda, pero no había nadie.

-Detrás. – se burló el chico.

Cuando los guardias se dieron la vuelta, Shinji los golpeo en el estómago, sacándoles el aire, y luego los golpeo en la nuca, dejándoles inconscientes. Las alarmas empezaron a sonar. Un gran grupo de hombres armados llegaron hasta el pasillo que llevaba a la celda y apuntaron sus armas contra Shinji.

-¡Vuelva a su celda o abriremos fuego! – advirtió uno.

-Me gustaría verlo. – sonrió arrogante.

RATATATATATA

Los hombres empezaron a disparar, pero Shinji creo un escudo delante de él. Las balas chocaban contra él, pero no lo atravesaban. Mientras seguían disparando contra el escudo, Shinji empezó a acumular poder para usar el **Armagedón**.

-**Armagedón.** – murmuró.

Cuando lo uso, las armas fueron destruidas y los hombres impactaron fuertemente contra las paredes. Fue en ese momento en el que Shinji vio al hombre que le golpeo el otro día.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí. – sonrió feliz de la vida.

El hombre se puso a temblar cual gelatina mientras veía como Shinji se acercaba. Se dio la vuelta para correr, pero Shinji fue más rápido. Se puso delante del hombre y le sonrió inocentemente. El hombre estaba parado hasta que sintió un dolor enorme, indescriptible. Acto seguido cayó al suelo mientras se llevaba las manos a la entrepierna y se hacía ovillo en el suelo mientras lloraba. Shinji le había dado una fuerte patada con el puntapié en las pelotas al guardia.

-Eso es por lo de ayer, gilipollas.

Entonces Shinji se convirtió en luz y salió rápidamente de ahí.

XXXXX

En él [Centro de Mando], Misato estaba sonriente, Ritsuko seguía a lo suyo, pero Gendo estaba furioso.

-¡¿Cómo lo has dejado escapar?! – exclamó enojado por el teléfono.

-*No podíamos hacer nada contra él, [Comandante].*

Gendo colgó con fuerza para luego notar una presencia a su espalda. Se levantó rápidamente de la silla y cogió una pistola. Cuando se dio la vuelta apunto a la persona que tenía detrás, que era Shinji. Cuando iba a disparar la pistola fue destruida y justo después sintió el mismo horrible dolor que el otro soldado.

-Te dije que te la guardaba. – dijo alegre Shinji.

Acto seguido desapareció en una luz, esta vez para irse a casa. Todos los presentes que habían observado tal escena, tuvieron diferentes reacciones. Algunos se aguantaban las ganas de reír, otros estaban acojonados y otros seguían a lo suyo.

-¿Le traemos hielo? – intento sonar preocupada Misato, pero le era imposible.

-No se le ocurra reírse [Mayor]. – amenazo Gendo, pero por culpa del golpe tenia voz de pito.

* * *

_**Mansión Fairy**_

Shinji apareció en medio del salón de la mansión, donde los magos lo estaban esperando.

-¡Shinji! – exclamó Asuka C. para lanzarse a besarlo como si no hubiera mañana.

Shinji la abrazo mientras correspondía gustoso. Hubieran seguido así a saber cuánto si no fuera porque escucharon el sonido de una escopeta. Ambos jóvenes se separaron para ver a un Alzack con aura asesina y a los demás mirándolo pícaramente y/o sonrojados.

-No perdéis el tiempo, ¿eh? – se burló Natsu.

Los dos jóvenes reían nerviosos hasta que Shinji noto como era derribado por tres infantes.

-¡Shinji-nii! – gritaron los pequeños felices de ver a su hermano mayor.

-Me alegro de veros mocosos. – sonrió alegre mientras les acariciaba el pelo a los tres.

-Ese hombre es muy malo. – se quejó Nashi.

-Tienes razón. Mira que encerrarte por salvar a un amigo. – hablo Haru.

-Ul piensa que habría que golpearlo.

Shinji sonrió nervioso ante la declaración de los niños. Estaban siendo mal influenciados por sus padres.

-¡Natsu! ¡Gray! – exclamó Erza mientras invocaba un par de espadas - ¡¿Qué demonios les enseñáis a vuestros hijos?! – siguió gritando mientras perseguía a ambos.

-"Pero si tú eres peor." – pensaron los demás con una gota de sudor.

-Shinji, - lo llamo Wendy – ven conmigo.

Shinji dejo a los niños a un lado para seguir a su tía. Entro a una habitación para ver a Touji dormido en la cama.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está peor? – pregunto preocupado.

-Está sano y sin heridas pero, parece que aún le queda un poco del Ángel en su mente y no puedo sanarlo. – dijo triste la peli azul.

-Déjamelo a mí. – sonrió confiado.

Shinji se sentó al lado de su amigo mientras ponía las manos en su cabeza y usaba su curación. No era tan bueno como su tía, pero podría hacer más que ella en este caso. Durante unos diez minutos Shinji estuvo en la misma posición mientras lo curaba. Desde el marco de la puerta, los demás observaban en silencio. Cuando Shinji termino les dedico una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, ¿y Rei y Asuka L? – pregunto curioso.

-Desde el ataque de la [Unidad 03] y saber que tu amigo esta así, ellas han estado con su novia, la cual estaba bastante mal. Ha venido varias veces aquí. – explico Lucy.

-¿Y os ha preguntado algo?

-Tranquilo por eso. – le tranquilizo romero.

Touji empezó a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada expectante de Shinji.

-No vuelvo a subirme a esa mierda. – Dijo con una sonrisa, que causo la risa de todos - ¿Cuánto llevo dormido?

-Tres días.

-¿En serio? – Pregunto asombrado, Shinji asintió – Vaya. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Shinji empezó a relatarle lo ocurrido. Touji estaba flipando. Su amigo le había salvado la vida, el cabronazo del comandante lo había encarcelado, pero se alegró al saber el recado que le dejo ese mismo día, antes de venir.

-Muchas gracias amigo. – sonrió Touji.

-Y por cierto, - dijo el joven mago mientras ponía una sonrisa pícara – me han dicho que tu novia ha estado muy preocupada y ha cuidado de ti cuando podía.

Touji se puso rojo ante la mención de Hikari. Durante un rato Shinji y sus tíos estuvieron burlándose de él.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

Ya en la escuela, Touji entro como si nada. La cosa iba normal hasta que cierta delegada se le lanzo encima y lo beso delante de todos. Touji le respondió y para ambos no había nadie más. Estuvieron un rato hasta que oyeron como el profesor se aclaraba la garganta. Ambos jóvenes le miraron para verlo con sonrisa burlona, y Kensuke grabándolo todo. Luego vieron al resto de la clase, que los miraba con ojos como platos. Rei estuvo hablando con Shinji para luego se les uniese la pelirroja.

* * *

_**Semanas después**_

Dos semanas pasaron desde la recuperación de Touji y la salida de Shinji de NERV. A Gendo le dijeron que había perdido un testículo, lo mismo que el otro soldado. Durante todo ese tiempo tuvo que ponerse un cojín por el horrible dolor que sentía. La cosa estaba tranquila, hasta que las alarmas empezaron a sonar.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó Fuyutsuki desde su puesto.

-¡Se ha detectado un Ángel! – informó Hyuga.

-¿Y la [Mayor] Katsuragi?

-En el extrarradio, pero viene hacia aquí.

XXXXX

En ese mismo momento, Misato se encontraba en un vehículo blindado, yendo hacia el [Geofront]. Por cierto motivo, había tenido que ir al extrarradio de la ciudad de Tokio 3. Mientras iba de vuelta escucho el familiar timbre que [NERV] usaba para el ataque de un Ángel. Por un momento pensaba que se habían equivocado, pues habían sido atacados hacia tres días.

XXXXX

-*¡Todo personal, a estaciones primarias de batalla! ¡Preparándose para la intercepción tierra-aire!* - se escuchaba por los altavoces de todo el [Geofront].

-¿Y el objetivo? – preguntó Gendo.

-¡Está invadiéndonos en este momento! – informo el [Teniente] Aoba - ¡Acaba de atravesar las líneas defensivas de Komagadake!

XXXXX

En el extrarradio de Tokio 3 se podía divisar al Ángel de turno.

El Decimocuarto Ángel, Zeruel. Es un ser vagamente humanoide de color negro, naranja y blanco tan grande como los [EVA], pero sin miembros desarrollados y con una calavera de aspecto deforme por cara. Sus brazos son planos, como de papel, y se despliegan de sus hombros desdoblándose; además tienen una pequeña raja en su extremo, como si fuera la separación entre los dedos índice y pulgar en una mano humana. Estos brazos son capaces de estirarse hasta varias veces el tamaño del ángel, y sus bordes filosos le confieren una gran capacidad cortante. Las cortas piernas de Zeruel son capaces de actuar como tales, pero el Ángel prefiere desplazarse por levitación. Posee un [Campo AT] relativamente fuerte y un cuerpo extremadamente resistente. Su núcleo está situado en su pecho, protegido por un par de escudos óseos retráctiles. Además de sus brazos cortantes, Zeruel posee un ataque de energía.

BASHU-BASHU-BASHU

SHUBABA-SHUBABA-SHUBABA

Lanzamisiles y cohetes fueron disparados desde varias direcciones contra Zeruel pero, como suele ser normal, el [Campo AT] del Ángel los resistió sin el menor problema.

Entonces los ojos del Ángel brillaron y se produjo una explosión del copón.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Al igual que Sachiel, la explosión tuvo forma de cruz.

XXXXX

-¡Los blindajes del 1 al 18 han sido destruidos! – exclamo Aoba.

-¡¿Dieciocho capas de blindaje de un disparo?! – se preguntó Hyuga acojonado.

Misato apareció en el [Puente de Mando], o [Centro de Mando], a través de un ascensor. Llevaba su brazo derecho escayolado y su mirada era de total seriedad.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM

-¡¿Están los [EVAS] listos?! – pregunto.

-¡Si, pero no lograran interceptarlo en la superficie! – informo el [Teniente] Hyuga.

-¡Entiendo! ¡Posicionen a la [Unidad 02] en el interior del [Geofront]! ¡Despejen los alrededores del [Cuartel General]! – ordeno.

En la pantalla principal se podían ver la [Unidades 02].

-¡Asuka, quiero que apuntes al objetivo en todo momento! – ordeno a la joven.

-*¡Entendido!* - dijo.

-¿Cómo está la [Unidad 00]? – le pregunto a su amiga rubia.

Ritsuko tenía la cabeza vendada y alguna cicatriz.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM

-Se encuentra establecida en un punto del mapa para neutralizar el [Campo AT]. Todavía está en etapa de regeneración del brazo izquierdo. – le explico.

-Entonces no puede luchar. – Mascullo - ¡Envíen a la [Unidad 01]!

-No. – negó Gendo.

-¡P-pero [Comandante]…!

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM

-He dicho que no, [Mayor]. ¿Tiene algún problema con ello?

-… no, señor.

-Bien. ¿Se pudo reparar el [Dummy Plug]? – le pregunto a Ritsuko.

-Si. Estuvieron estos tres días por completo reparándolo. Hizo falta que trajéramos a mas ingenieros, pero se pudo arreglar.

-Perfecto. Metan a Rei en el [Entry Plug] de la [Unidad 01]. – le ordeno a Misato.

-Entendido.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM

XXXXX

Rei se encontraba dentro de la [Unidad 01], esperando para poder pilotarla.

-*Iniciando inserción*

-*Conductividad del LCL al máximo*

-*¡Comienza la conexión del nervio A10!*

Nada más iniciarlo, Rei tuvo que taparse la boca. No sabía por qué, pero sentía muchísimo asco y le dolía la cabeza.

-_Sal de aquí._ – escucho una voz madura y femenina.

Eso la sorprendió enormemente.

-"Entonces… todo es inútil ahora…" – pensó con tristeza.

-*¡Aborten la activación!*

XXXXX

-¡El flujo de pulso está retrocediendo! ¡La [Unidad 01] está rechazando la conexión neutral! – informo Maya.

-No… no puede ser… - murmuraba Ritsuko sin comprenderlo.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM

-Ikari. – le llamo Fuyutsuki.

-Lo se… está rechazándome. – Mascullo con gran disgusto – Que Rei use la [unidad 00]. Inicien la activación de la [unidad 01] con el [Dummy Plug].

Todos se tensaron ante la orden, ya habían visto de lo que el sistema sustituto era capaz durante la última batalla y el solo recordar la escena que ese programa causo le causaba temor incluso a Misato y Ritsuko quienes solo la vieron solo en videos, pero nadie dijo nada por impedir que dicho sistema sea activado pues no podían negar su eficiencia.

-Pero la [Unidad 00]…

-*No importa.* - escucharon la voz de Rei - *Iré igual*

-Rei. – susurro Misato asombrada.

-¡Un golpe más y destruirá todo el blindaje! – grito Aoba.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

El sonido de la explosión se pudo escuchar en todo el [Geofront].

-¡Asuka, dependemos de ti!

-*¡Entendido!*

XXXXX

Asuka se encontraba observando el techo del [Geofront]. La última explosión había sido impresionante. El [EVA 02] se encontraba rodeado por las más poderosas armas que [NERV] y las [Fueras de Autodefensa] habían desarrollado, entre las cuales se encontraban un rifle de asalto, un par de uzis, un par de lanzamisiles, un bazuca, una hacha progresiva y una lanza sónica.

Entonces, entre todo el humo, vio al Ángel descender entre el gran agujero que había hecho.

-¡Ven aquí cabrón!

RATATATATATATATATATA

Empezó a disparar. A pesar de todos los disparos, el [Campo AT] del Ángel los detenía sin problema alguno. Cuando las balas del rifle se acabaron cogió los lanzamisiles.

BASHU-BASHU-BASHU-BASHU

Pero el [Campo AT] seguía en pie.

-Tsk. Es resistente.

Cuando la munición se acabó, soltó los lanzamisiles para coger el hacha. La nube se disipo y pudo ver como los "brazos" de Zeruel se desplegaban.

BASHI-BASHI

Ambos "brazos" se estiraron a gran velocidad. Tanto se estiraron que atravesaron los hombros del [EVA] y siguieron varias decenas de metros.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!

ZUBASHUU

Con un simple movimiento, los "brazos" del Ángel rebanaron ambos brazos del [EVA 02].

PUUUM-PUUUM

Ambos brazos cayeron al suelo, aun agarrando las armas. De las heridas del [EVA] empezó a salir sangre a trompicones.

PASHUN

El Ángel replegó sus "brazos".

BASHI

Los "brazos" volvieron a estirarse…

BASHU

Y rebanaron la cabeza del [EVA 02].

-He… perdido… - murmuró la pelirroja antes de caer inconsciente.

XXXXX

En la pantalla principal del [Centro de Mando], se podía observar a la [unidad 02] sin brazos ni cabeza, de pie, inmóvil.

-¡La [Unidad 02] ha sufrido graves daños! ¡Esta fuera de combate! – informo Maya.

-¡¿Y Asuka?! – pregunto impaciente Misato.

-¡No presenta heridas! ¡Está viva! ¡Bajo lo suficiente su sincronización cuando le amputo los brazos! – le contesto Hyuga.

-¡El Ángel ha comenzado a moverse! – informo Aoba.

En la imagen se podía ver como el Ángel pasaba al lado de la [Unidad 03] sin hacerle el más mínimo caso.

-¿Y la [Unidad 01]? – pregunto Misato.

-El [Dummy Plug] ha sido insertado.

-¡Entonces iniciad el contacto! – apresuro Ritsuko.

-¡Si!

Maya se apresuró a seguir su orden y a activar el sistema sustituto.

_ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT _

El mensaje de alerta ocupo toda la pantalla principal.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! – pregunto Ritsuko.

-¡Hemos perdido el pulso! ¡Está rechazando el [Dummy Plug]! – Le informo Maya - ¡La [Unidad 01] no responde! ¡No podemos activarla!

-El [Dummy Plug] y también Rei. Ambos han sido rechazados. – Murmuro Fuyutsuki mirando a Gendo – Parece que ya ha elegido.

-"Yui, ¿por qué me rechazas? ¿Le prefieres a él antes que a mí?"

PAM

Gendo dio un golpe con ambas manos mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Fuyutsuki… encárgate de esto por ahora. – marchándose del [Centro de Mando].

-*¡Lleven a los heridos al bloque seis! ¡Los sobrevivientes diríjanse al tercer refugio!

Una vez que Zeruel estuvo frente al [Cuartel], volvió a usar su poder.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM

La pirámide que era el [Cuartel] quedo gravemente dañada. Un gigantesco agujero que iba hacia el interior. Todo el lugar tembló ante la explosión.

-¡Golpe en la placa basal nº3! ¡La última capa blindada esta fundida! – informo el [Teniente] Hyuga, totalmente alarmado.

-¡Mierda! ¡El eje principal está expuesto! ¡No hay nada entre él y nosotros!

Afuera del [Geofront], una compuerta se abría, y de ella surgió la [Unidad 00], la cual llevaba una [Bomba N2] en su brazo derecho ya que no tenía brazo izquierdo.

Dicha [unidad] empezó a correr hacia el Ángel.

-¡¿Rei?! – Misato no se podía creer que la joven peli azul estuviera en su [EVA] con ese tipo de arma.

-¡¿Qué hace con una [Bomba N2]?! – Ritsuko tampoco entendía nada - ¡¿No pensara en sacrificarse?!

KACHIN

La punta de la [Bomba N2] impacto contra él [Campo AT] del Ángel.

-*¡[Campo AT] a máxima potencia!* - escucharon la voz de Rei.

BIKI BIKI

El [Campo AT] se fue estirando hasta que…

BASHUN

Se rasgó, permitiendo que la [Bomba N2] lo traspasase. Esta se dirigió hacia el núcleo del Ángel pero…

GYUKU

El núcleo se cerró con un par de escudos óseos retráctiles…

KA

La [Bomba N2] impacto contra los escudos del núcleo y luego…

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Exploto.

La potencia de la explosión sacudió todo el [Geofront].

-¡¿Cómo está la [Unidad] y como esta Rei?! – pidió Misato con voz alarmada.

Cuando la imagen se aclaró pudieron ver el resultado. El terreno había quedado irreconocible debido a la explosión. El Ángel seguía intacto mientras que la [unidad 00] estaba totalmente dañada por la explosión. Ahora tampoco tenía gran parte de su brazo derecho.

PUUUUUUUUM

Cayó al suelo con peso muerto.

XXXXX

Gendo Ikari se encontraba en la sala encima de la jaula del [Evangelion 01]. Se encontraba intentando encontrar el motivo del porque él [EVA] no cumplía sus órdenes.

-*[Dummy Plug] rechazado. No hay ninguna reacción* - le informaba el ordenador.

-¡Reinicien! ¡Comiencen el proceso desde el paso 108! – Golpeo con fuerza el teclado - ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué rechazas el [Dummy Plug]… a Rei… y a mí también?! "En que estás pensando… Yui" – se preguntó desesperado.

Pero algo le sorprendió. Las pantallas… todas las pantallas de la sala mostraron la imagen de la persona más importante para Yui. Su hijo… Shinji.

-Esta… ¿esta… es tu respuesta…?

XXXXX

El Ángel continúo destruyendo hasta llegar al centro de mando. Iba a destruirlo pero él [EVA 01] lo golpeo, alejándolo de ahí.

.

(Flashback)

Shinji estaba corriendo para llegar a las jaulas. Rei y Asuka ya habían subido al suyo he ido a sus posiciones de combate. Shinji estaba por subir al suyo, pero un enorme grupo de guardias armados le impedía el paso.

-¡Dejadme subir!

-*Negativo piloto.* – Hablo Gendo por el altavoz, mostrándose al otro lado del cristal – *No usara la [Unidad 01].*

-¡Vete a la mierda Gendo! ¡Si no subo el Ángel nos matara a todos!

-*He dicho que no.*

Entonces hubo una gran explosión. Por los altavoces se comunicó que los [EVA 02 y 00] habían caído.

-¡A la mierda! – Shinji estaba por usar sus poderes, pero unas palabras del [Comandante] lo dejaron subir.

-*Dejen que suba*

Con rapidez, Shinji subió y activo su [EVA]. No iba a subir a la superficie ya que el Ángel estaba cerca, dentro del cuartel. El mago atravesó el edificio hasta llegar al [Centro de Mando], donde el Ángel estaba por atacar y acabar con todos.

-"No te creas que te dejare." – pensaba Shinji al ver al Ángel.

(Fin flashback)

.

Después de golpearlo, el Ángel uso su ataque y arranco el brazo de la [Unidad 01]. Shinji pudo bajar la sincronización lo suficiente como para que su brazo no se amputara. Con fuerza lo empujo hasta los ascensores del [EVA].

-*¡Ahora!*

-¡Súbanlo! – grito Misato.

El ascensor subió con rapidez hasta llegas afuera del [Geofront], justo en la bóveda.

XXXXX

El sitio estaba muy destruido por la [Bomba N2] que uso Rei. Shinji le dio una patada, que era cubierta por un aura blanca, y mando al ángel lejos. Este volvió a levantarse y se lanzó contra Shinji.

BANG

CHIN

Uso su ataque y disparo, pero Shinji lo detuvo, con dificultad, con un escudo. Cuando termino se lanzó contra el Ángel.

PAM

Estuvieron así hasta que Shinji consiguió tumbarlo y ponerse encima.

PAM-PAM-PAM

Con el brazo bueno, destruyo la cubierta del núcleo del Ángel. Estaba a punto de atravesarlo con una espada, pero la energía de reserva se le acabo.

-Ahora no. – murmuró impactado.

El Ángel aprovecho y se quitó de encima a la [unidad 01]. La [unidad] acabo estrellándose contra el edificio del [Geofront].

XXXXX

-¡La energía de la [Unidad 01] se ha agotado! – informo Maya.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? – se preguntó Misato.

XXXXX

-No me jodas ahora. ¡Muévete, maldita sea!

Veía como el Ángel se acercaba.

-¡Muévete! ¡Venga! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete!

El ángel le destruyo la coraza donde estaba el núcleo del EVA.

-¡MUEVETEEEEE!

_Palpitar._

Shinji empezó a sentir el mismo poder que sintió aquella vez.

_Palpita._

Un poder agradable, cálido, familiar. Shinji se dejó llevar y todo se volvió negro.

XXXXX

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG

El [EVA 01] soltó un rugido animal.

XXXXX

El monitor principal mostraba al [EVA 02] levantarse frente al ángel que seguía observándolo, los ojos del [EVA] se encendieron con un amenazante brillo blanco cuando algo llamó la atención de Maya.

-¡La sincronización esta aumentado sin parar! ¡200… 245… 280… 310… no se detiene!

Todos en la sala estaban enormemente sorprendidos. No había imagen de la cabina.

-¡La sincronización supera el 400%!

XXXXX

Lanzó la bola de energía más poderosa que jamás hubiera hecho solo para que fuera detenida por el [Campo AT] del [EVA] sin problema alguno.

En un último intento por defenderse lanzo sus brazos al frente, esperando cortar al [EVA].

Este apunto hacia el Ángel. Sin saber siquiera como, el [Evangelion 01] había destruido los brazos del Ángel. Luego, durante apenas un segundo, se pudo ver como una especie de cuchilla destruía el [Campo AT] del Ángel. Pero no solo él [Campo AT]. El propio Ángel había sido cortado por la mitad.

El brazo que el ángel le había cortado volvía a estar, pero estaba formado por la energía dorada, la magia de Shinji. Era el **Modo Serafín**.

El Ángel cayó de espaldas al suelo. El [EVA] se puso a cuatro patas y camino hacia el Ángel, poniéndose encima. Entonces ocurrió algo horroroso para las personas con poco estómago.

El [EVA]… empezó a devorar al Ángel.

XXXXX

-¿Se está comiendo… al Ángel? – se preguntó Misto sin poder apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

-¿Acaso quiere asimilar su núcleo? – se preguntó Ritsuko.

Las palabras sobraban, ya que el crujir de la carne y huesos resonaba por todo el lugar, la gente de [NERV] observaba como los ojos del [EVA] brillaban con más fuerza. Cuando termino su cena, el [EVA 01] se incorporó. Partes de su armadura comenzaron a desprenderse.

-Las restricciones. – murmuro Ritsuko.

-¿Restricciones? Ah, las ataduras. Antes no me respondiste.

-Esas placas no son una armadura protectora. Son restricciones para controlar su verdadera fuerza. Pero ahora el [EVA] se las ha quitado a sí mismo. Eso significa que, de ahora en adelante, no podremos detener al [Evangelion].

Desde sus puestos, Gendo y Fuyutsuki observaban la macabra escena.

-Esto no le gustara nada a [SEELE]. – le susurro Fuyutsuki a Gendo.

-Todo está empezando. – dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Re-editado


	14. Reencuentro

Ni Evangelion ni Fairy Tail son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: este Shinji no se queda cayado, ni parado XD. Momento cursi debía haber.

Roy4: al pobre Shinji le sale todo mal Jajajaja.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-**Técnicas **

Cuando estén juntas:

Asuka (FT) o Asuka C. = Asuka de Fairy Tail Asuka (EV) o Asuka L. = Asuka de Evangelion.

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

**Importante: este capítulo se divide en dos. La primera parte es lo que pasa fuera del EVA 01 (Misato, magos, etc.) hasta que Shinji sale del EVA, y la segunda es lo que le ocurre a Shinji hasta que sale del EVA 01**

* * *

Capítulo 13:

**REENCUENTRO**

* * *

Después de que el [EVA] terminara de devorar el [Órgano S2] del Ángel, empezó a divagar por el [Geofront]. Los de [NERV] capturaron al [EVA] usando miles y miles de cuerdas ultrarresistentes para evitar que este se moviera. Debido a que el [EVA] parecía sonámbulo, no hubo muchos problemas para conseguir capturarlo.

XXXXX

En alguna parte del mundo, el [Comité] de [SEELE] se encontraba reunido. Apenas había pasado menos de un día desde el ataque de Zeruel.

Era una habitación redonda. Todos estaban reunidos en círculo. En medio había un foco en el suelo, el cual iluminaba lo justo y necesario como para evitar que les cegara. Todos tenían un gesto serio, pues las cosas no estaban saliendo como ellos habían planeado.

-El [Órgano S2] no debería manifestarse en los [EVAS] en serie. – Hablo el de acento alemán – Nunca pensé que pudiera obtener uno de esta manera.

-Ese incidente fue distinto de nuestro escenario. – Hablo el inglés – No será fácil de reparar.

-Fue nuestro error dejar que Gendo Ikari comandara [NERV]. – mascullo el ruso.

-Pero solo él puede completar nuestro plan. – le recordó el francés.

-Ikari, ¿qué estas tramando? – se preguntó Lorenz.

-El despertar del [Evangelion 01] era algo que no debía de haber pasado. – dijo el alemán.

-No importa realmente. Cree tener la ventaja definitiva ocultando la información especial sobre su piloto. Esa será su caída. – comento el ruso.

-Pero hay que recordar que el [EVA 00] está bastante estropeado y la [Unidad 02] está también bastante afectada. – siseo el inglés.

-Y encima de todo el [Cuartel General] está parcialmente destruido. Además, el [Dogma Central] quedo totalmente expuesto. – La voz del francés denotaba cansancio – Los daños fueron terribles.

-Nos es imposible estimar cuanto tiempo y dinero hemos perdido. – mascullo el alemán.

-Y no tenemos ninguna [Unidad] preparada.

-Eso es algo que todos sabemos. Por lo demás, tenemos todo preparado en caso de cualquier emergencia.

-Y todo porque no le pusimos una campana al cuello de Ikari.

-No. Si se le puso, pero nunca sonó. – hablo Lorenz.

-Una campana que no suena no tiene sentido.

-La próxima vez… haremos que funcione.

De nuevo la sala quedo en silencio. No había nada más que decir. Creían que iban a ganar pasara lo que pasara. Ese es el error que muchos comenten… y el cual provoca su desgracia.

XXXXX

El quinteto compuesto por los miembros de [SEELE] se encontraba caminando hacia una sala parecida a la que tenía Gendo en [NERV], la cual tenía un tubo con alguien dentro.

-Aunque la campana no haya sonado… ya llegara el momento en el que le daremos un buen uso. En cuanto a Ikari… no podemos saber cuánto nos ha mentido. – Hablaba el líder Lorenz – Ya es hora. Nuestra carta de triunfo está a punto de ser revelada. – La mirada del quinteto fue a la persona dentro del tubo – Tabris, la clave de nuestro plan.

La persona dentro del tubo tenía apariencia de un chico de diecisiete o dieciocho años y pelo grisáceo. Al notar como se acercaban los ancianos, Tabris abrió los ojos, mostrando el rojo zafiro parecido al de Rei.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto Lorenz.

El chico solamente sonrió levemente.

* * *

_**Cuarteles de NERV – día 1**_

En la superficie del [Geofront], el [EVA 02] se encontraba en el mismo estado que el día anterior. Se encontraba de pie, sin brazos ni cabeza. El [EVA 00] también se encontraba en el desastroso estado en el que quedo. Ninguna [Unidad] se había movido. La sangre bañaba gran parte de ellas a pesar del calor y el viento que provoco la explosión de la [Bomba N2].

Dentro del [Geofront], en el [Centro de Mando], se encontraban la Dra. Ritsuko y los [Tenientes] Maya y Aoba.

-Los daños de la [Unidad 00] y la [Unidad 02] han excedido el [Limite de Hayflick]. – explico Maya a Ritsuko.

El [Limite de Hayflick] es el umbral de deterioro máximo a partir del cual es demasiado costoso y complicado reparar una [Unidad Evangelion]. Este límite es alcanzado como resultado de la batalla con el ángel Zeruel. Su nombre está basado en el [Limite de Hayflick], el número de duplicaciones totales que puede sufrir una célula eucariota durante su vida y que trae como consecuencia la imposibilidad de regeneración de un tejido una vez alcanzado el límite. Equivale al concepto de pérdida total en finanzas.

-Ya veo. La reparación tomara bastante tiempo. Y ya no podemos trabajar aquí. – susurro la Dra.

Ambas se encontraban en el [Puente de Mando], observando la destrucción de Zeruel. Puede que el Ángel no entrara dentro del [Cuartel], pero la destrucción que hizo con su rayo de energía antes de que la [Unidad 01] llegara a detenerlo era enorme. Demasiada como para trabajar correctamente durante un largo tiempo.

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que nos llegue la orden de desalojo. – Hablo Aoba – Afortunadamente el sistema [MAGI] está intacto y puede trasladarse.

-Es una buena noticia que podamos empezar a trabajar en eso mañana mismo. – sonrió Maya.

-Así es. Pero hoy trabajaremos en el segundo puesto de comando. – dicho esto empezó a caminar en dirección a cierta jaula.

-¿Está diciendo que… sin [MAGI]? – Pregunto con asombro Maya – Es cierto que tiene la misma arquitectura que el primer puesto pero, será difícil completar el trabajo allí. Las sillas son pequeñas y los controles no están ajustados.

-Bufff. Pues tendremos que hacerlo funcionar. – Dijo con voz aburrida Aoba, imaginándose el trabajo extra – Aunque, lo que no se si podríamos hacer… seria hacer funcionar la [Unidad 01].

XXXXX

En las jaulas de los [Evangelions] se encontraban las [Unidades 00, 01 y 02]. La [Unidad 01] se encontraba enjaulada, llena de vendajes e inactiva. Se podía observar que partes de la armadura no estaban pero, lo que más asombraba, eran los dos enormes ojos verdes del [EVA].

Frente a dicha [Unidad], en el puente, se encontraban Misato y Hyuga. Los dos miraban con gran seriedad la [unidad] roja.

-Esta jaula de restricción, ¿es lo suficientemente segura? – pregunto Misato.

-No hay lecturas de temperatura interior ni de electrones ni de ondas electromagnéticas ni de energía química. – Le contesto Makoto – Además, el [Órgano S2] se ha detenido por completo.

-A pesar de todo… no podemos fiarnos. La [Unidad 01] ya se ha activado antes. No podemos fiarnos de la apariencia.

Después de que el [EVA] terminara de devorar el [Órgano S2] del Ángel, empezó a divagar por el [Geofront] para luego salir a la superficie… a la ciudad de Tokio 3. Los de [NERV] capturaron al [EVA] usando miles y miles de cuerdas ultrarresistentes para evitar que este se moviera. Debido a que el [EVA] parecía sonámbulo, no hubo muchos problemas para conseguir capturarlo.

-Ese sistema de edificios de intercepción contra Ángeles fue verdaderamente útil. – Comento Misato – Sirvió para detener al [Evangelion]… pero… ¿realmente ese es su objetivo? ¿O se creó por si algo como esto llegara a ocurrir?

Ante ambas preguntas Makoto Hyuga quedo pensativo, observando la gigantesca máquina.

XXXXX

En el despacho principal de Gendo Ikari se encontraban reunidos el nombrado, Fuyutsuki y Kaji.

-Es interesante este giro de los acontecimientos, ¿no les parece? – comento Kaji, observando el [Geofront] desde la gran ventana - ¿Cómo le explicaran a [SEELE] sobre lo ocurrido? – les pregunto mientras se separaba de la pared.

-La [Unidad 01] no estaba bajo nuestro control. Fue un accidente. – le contesto Fuyutsuki.

-Por eso la [Unidad 01] está congelada hasta que el [Comité] ordene otra cosa. – dijo Gendo.

-Una decisión prudente pero, ¿Shinji no fue absorbido por el [Evangelion]?

-…

XXXXX

En él [Segundo Puesto de Comando], los tres [Tenientes] y la [Doctora Jefa] Ritsuko se encontraban intentando extraer el [Entry Plug] del [Evangelion] ante la atenta mirada de y la [Mayor] Katsuragi y el [Jedi] Ikari.

-Es inútil. La señal de eyección no es aceptada. – informo Maya al ver la señal en su ordenador.

-¿Qué hay acerca del respaldo y señal señuelo? – pregunto Ritsuko.

-También son rechazados. Incluso el circuito directo esta desconectado.

-El circuito de video está conectado. Lo transmitiré al monitor principal. – dijo Hyuga.

Dos segundos después apareció una clara imagen del interior del [Entry Plug] de la [Unidad 01] en la pantalla. Los rostros de los presentes fueron distintos. Misato estaba impactada y Ritsuko tenía una mirada analítica. Los tres [Tenientes] estaban asombrados.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Misato.

-¿Esto es… lo que sucede… en una sincronización… del 400%...? – se preguntaba Ritsuko.

En la imagen, lo único que se podía ver era la cabina llena de LCL y el traje de conexión de Asuka flotando en medio.

-¡¿Dónde está Shinji?! – exclamo Misato.

-Parece que ha sido asimilado por la [Unidad 01].

-¡¿A qué te refieres?! ¡Dime qué demonios es realmente un [EVA]! – se estaba hartando.

Ya lo sabía, pero el que Ritsuko no le dijera nada estaba empezando a enfurecerla. Si no tuviera el brazo izquierdo aun vendado, entonces ya le habría agarrado bien agarrado.

-Es algo creado por el hombre a su propia imagen y semejanza. No puedo explicarlo de otra forma más clara.

-¿Creado por el hombre a su imagen y semejanza? ¡No me hagas reír! – Su tono denotaba sarcasmo puro y duro - ¡Solo son copias de lo que se encontró en la Antártida! ¡Se supone que ese es el original!

-No es solo una copia. Existe un alma humana dentro del [EVA].

Algo de la furia de Misato menguo, pues parece que Ritsuko iba a explicar algo de la verdad.

-¿Cómo que un alma? ¿Esto ocurrió porque alguien quiso?

-… o quizás del [EVA] quiso.

-…

-…

-¿Hay algún modo de sacarlo?

-No lo sé. Tendré que investigar primero.

Ambas mujeres se miraron fijamente, como si estuvieran en una lucha de miradas.

-Pues haz algo. ¿Acaso no eres tu responsabilidad? ¡Pues asúmela! – le recrimino la peli morada.

XXXXX

Después de un largo viaje en coche, Misato llego hasta la mansión Fairy, donde todos la esperaban impacientes.

-¿Dónde está Shinji?

Asuka Connell estaba más nerviosa de lo inusual. Misato había informado a los magos de lo ocurrido contra el Ángel. Desde entonces todos han estado esperando noticias sobre el joven mago.

-Al parecer ha sido absorbido por el [EVA]. Su sincronización llego hasta el 400% y fue absorbido.

-¿Y ahora qué? – pregunto seria Erza.

-Estamos buscando la manera para sacarlo de ahí.

-Más os vale o yo misma os hare a todos otro agujero. – dijo Asuka mientras apuntaba con una enorme escopeta a la Mayor.

La mujer empezó a sudar frio sabiendo que la joven peliverde oscura sería capaz de hacer eso, y no solo a ella. Bizca intento calmar a su hija, consiguiéndolo con un poco de esfuerzo mientras los magos estaban serios.

-Deberíais de relajaros. – hablo una voz infantil.

-¿Maestra Mavis? – preguntaron al unísono.

El espíritu de la Primera había parecido junto al grupo.

-¿A qué te refieres maestra? – pregunto Wendy.

-Lo más posible es que Shinji esté en una feliz reunión familiar. – dijo sonriente la oji verde.

-¿Reunión familiar? – se preguntaron todos.

-¿Recordáis que su madre también fue absorbida?

Todos se dieron un facepalm al haber olvidado ese detalle. Mientras, cierta pelirroja se encontraba en su habitación. Se encontraba acostada boca abajo en su cama mientras recordaba la pelea contra ese último ángel.

-"Otra vez tuvo que ser el idiota el que nos salvara a todos. He vuelto a fallar." – pensaba enojada, apretando las sabanas.

* * *

_**Día 3**_

Misato se encontraba junto a Ritsuko delante de la [Unidad 01]. La falsa rubia había llamado a la [Mayor] porque tenía un plan para sacar a Shinji del [EVA]. Desde que Mavis les dijo que no tenían que preocuparse, Misato y los demás habían estado más relajados, pero eso no quitaba su preocupación. Asuka maga siempre estaba de aquí para allá. Desde la absorción de Shinji, la peliverde oscura no había dejado de estar intranquila. La Asuka pelirroja simplemente no hablaba. Se le podía notar el mal humor. Rei, la cual llevaba varias vendas debido a su ataque kamikaze contra Zeruel y había salido del hospital el segundo día, también estaba muy preocupada. De un modo u otro, Misato acabo un poco con esa preocupación.

-¿Entonces? – pregunto Misato.

-Tenemos un plan para sacarlo de ahí. Sus componentes vitales todavía existen.

-Es raro que ahora te interese su vida. – dijo seria la peli morada. – [NERV] lo que quiere es que el [EVA 01] funcione. Le da igual la vida del piloto. ¿Me equivoco?

-En absoluto. Ahora si me permites, te explicare lo que paso. Creemos que el cuerpo de Shinji ha perdido su [Borde de Ego] y sus partículas se han dispersado por todo el [Entry Plug]. Los componentes del LCL han sido químicamente cambiados y se han vuelto algo parecido a la [Sopa Primitiva] que hubo hace miles de millones de años. Tanto su cuerpo como su alma están ahí dentro.

-Entonces vuestro plan es volver a unirlo. – dijo pensativa Misato.

-Prácticamente sí. Con ayuda de [MAGI] lo haremos.

-¿Es posible? – le pregunto mirándola dudosa.

-Hasta que no lo intentemos no sabremos si funcionara.

* * *

_**Día 7**_

Una semana ha pasado desde el accidente de Shinji. A pesar de la enorme destrucción del [Geofront], los adultos habían vuelto a su trabajo y los jóvenes a la escuela. En el instituto donde Shinji iba, sus dos amigos lo estaban esperando.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? – pregunto serio Touji.

-En el enfrentamiento con el último Ángel hubo un incidente. – explicó la peliverde.

-¿Qué tipo de accidente? – pregunto Kensuke.

-Shinji fue absorbido por el [EVA] al superar el 400% de sincronización. En [NERV] están intentando sacarlo. – informo Rei.

-Es raro que tú hables de eso. – dijo sorprendida la pelirroja.

-Ya no confió en [NERV] ni en el [Comandante]. – explicó muy seria Rei.

-Me alegra escuchar eso Rei. – le sonrió la peliverde.

-¿Pero Shinji…? – Hikari no sabía cómo preguntarlo. Tenía miedo de hacerla.

-Está vivo, si es lo que ibas a preguntar. – Se le adelanto la peliverde – Según nos han dicho esta… como… - ahora ella no sabía cómo describirlo.

-Digamos que está hecho sopa. – explicó como si nada la alemana.

-¿Sopa? – preguntaron Touji, Kensuke e Hikari.

-Si sopa. No tiene un cuerpo. Al parecer, al llegar a ese nivel de sincronización simplemente se separó en moléculas. – Volvió a hablar la alemana - ¿Lo entendéis ahora?

Los tres jóvenes asintieron.

-Ahora cambiemos de tema. ¿Y qué tal os va, tortolitos? – pregunto picara la maga a Touji e Hikari, que se sonrojaron cual tomate.

-B-bien. N-nos va muy bien. – tartamudeaba la castaña.

-¿Solo bien? – siguió la pelirroja también picara - ¿Hasta dónde habéis llegado?

-¡Asuka! – grito Hikari aún más roja, si es posible.

-¡Cállate demonio pelirrojo! – exclamó Touji en un mismo estado que su novia.

La pelirroja y el castaño empezaron unas de sus típicas peleas verbales mientas los demás jóvenes se reían ante tal escena.

* * *

_**Día 13**_

Los días iban pasando y pasando. Habían pasado trece días desde que Shinji había sido absorbido y parecía que la cosa no avanzaba. El [EVA 01] había sido reparado. Su armadura se encontraba en reparación. Lo primero que cubrieron fue la cara, tapando el verdadero rostro del [Evangelion]. En el muelle donde se encontraba el [EVA] se podían ver a los operarios del [EVA] junto a Ritsuko, Maya, Aoba, Makoto y Misato, la cual observaba atentamente el [EVA 01].

-La temperatura del LCL sigue siendo de 36 grados. – Dijo Maya mientras miraba la pantalla - El oxígeno sigue siendo estable. El pulso radial electromagnético esta normal. El patrón de onda es B. Todo funciona con normalidad.

Los tres [Tenientes] tecleaban y tecleaban en sus máquinas recopilando datos y más datos. Misato se acercó hasta donde estaba Ritsuko y hablo.

-¿Qué tal?

-En menos de un mes tendremos fuera a Shinji. O eso espero.

-Es increíble que ese plan funcione en un mes. – dijo asombrada Misato.

-En realidad, la idea no es mía. Estos datos experimentales se hicieron hace diez años.

-¿Cómo lo ocurrido con el desarrollo de los [EVAS] de hace diez años? – pregunto Maya.

-Exacto. Fue antes de que yo llegara aquí. Estos datos son los que uso mi madre en su momento.

-¿Y qué es lo que ocurrió? – pregunto temerosa Misato.

-Fallo.

-"Fallo… ¡La madre que la pario!" – se gritaba internamente Misato mientras evitaba las ganas de coger a su amiga y darle una paliza digna de Fairy Tail.

* * *

_**Día 21**_

La cosa se estaba haciendo de rogar. Asuka estaba que no podía estar quieta. Lo peor no era saber que su novio estaba dentro del [EVA]. Lo peor era saber que no podía ni ir hasta allí porque eso sería muy problemático. Las magas, y Misato, hablaban con ella para poder tranquilizarla, aunque ellas también sabían lo que era eso. Ya les había pasado a las magas con sus maridos cuando se iban mucho tiempo de misión, y Misato, con su rara "relación" con Kaji.

Según les había informado el espía, él y Gildarts habían encontrado una antigua base del gremio oscuro. Desgraciadamente estaba deshabitada, pero habían encontrado algún que otro plano en mal estado. Esos planos eran de un [EVA]. Más concretamente del núcleo de este. También habían encontrado distintos tipos de aparatos y de máquinas, las cuales habían usado para algo específico. Desgraciadamente no sabían mucho más. Se encontraban buscando la base donde se encontraban, pero solo encontraban callejones sin salida.

* * *

_**Día 30**_

El día de la prueba para traer a Shinji de vuelta había llegado.

En la sala donde Rei solía estar dentro de un tubo se encontraban Gendo y ella. La peli azul acaba de salir de tubo y estaba mojada por LCL. El hombre estaba sentado en una silla, esperándola.

-¿No ira a ver lo que sucede con la [Unidad 02]? – le pregunto Rei.

-… la Dra. Akagi se encargara de todo. No hay necesidad de que yo esté allí. – le contesto mientras se ponía de pie y le pasaba una toalla grande para cubrirla.

-¿Qué sucederá con ella?

-Eso nadie lo sabe aún. Quizás, solo él [EVA] sepa con certeza.

Gendo le poso suavemente la mano enguantada en la mejilla, pero Rei se la aparto por acto reflejo, dejando sorprendido al [Comandante].

-Rei…

-Tengo que irme. – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la sala.

Gendo la observo con el ceño fruncido mientras Rei ponía gesto serio. Una vez fuera de la sala se restregó la mano por la mejilla, como si intentara quitarse una mancha.

XXXXX

En él [Centro de Control] todos estaban en sus posiciones mientras cumplían su misión.

-Todas las varas inductoras están insertadas.

-Sondas aguja en posición.

-Ondas magnéticas fijadas en cero menos tres.

-Pulsación del [Borde de Ego] conectada.

-Recibido. – Hablo seria Ritsuko, echando un vistazo a Shinji antes de volver a mirar las pantallas – ¡Inicien la operación salvamiento!

-¡Recibido! ¡Enviando la primera señal! – hablo Makoto.

-¡El EVA recibe la señal! ¡No hay rechazos! – Informo Aoba - ¡Iniciando envió de la segunda y tercera señal!

-¡Catarsis normal!

Misato estaba que se comía las uñas. No solo estaba nerviosa por saber si la operación iba a funcionar. No solo estaba nerviosa por saber si la operación iba a funcionar. Cuando Misato le dijo a Asuka Connell que hoy sería la operación está la amenazo de tal manera que casi se mea en las bragas. La joven peliverde oscura había estado un mes entero sin su novio, por lo que estaba muy enojada, por no decir otra palabra.

-¡Distorsión no recibida!

-¡Empiecen la segunda fase! – ordeno la Dra. Akagi.

Con el paso de los primeros segundos todo parecía ir normal, pero solo lo parecía. A los diez segundos la cosa se complicó. Señales rojas de que algo iba mal aparecieron en las pantallas y las alarmas empezaron a sonar.

PI-PI-PI-PI-PI

REFUSED-REFUSED-REFUSED

-¡No funciona! ¡El [Borde de Ego] ha caído en un bucle! – grito Maya.

-¡Preparen la re-emisión omnidireccional! ¡Transmitan por sobre el chequeo de onda! – ordeno Ritsuko.

BIP

-¡Negativo!

-¡La señal está atrapada en un espacio redundante!

-¡¿Qué significa eso?! – exigió saber Misato.

Ritsuko la miro con angustia, cosa que no gusto a la [Mayor].

-Apágalo. – ordeno Ritsuko a Maya.

-¡!

Los tres [Tenientes] empezaron a teclear intentando parar la operación, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Nada respondía. Nada los obedecía. Ritsuko daba y daba órdenes intentando pararlo.

-¡El [EVA] ha rechazado la señal!

-¡La presión en la cabina aumenta!

-¡Apágalo! ¡Apágalo! ¡Aborten la secuencia! ¡Corten todas las fuentes de energía!

-¡No funciona! ¡La cabina está siendo expulsada!

Al final, el [Entry Plug] se abrió, dejando caer el LCL al suelo.

WOOOSSSHHH

Todos miraban asombrados la escena mientras que Misato era una muerta en vida. Todos los presentes estaban con una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior. El mayor era el miedo.

SPLASH

El traje de conexión rojo cayó del [Entry Plug], pasando al lado del [Jedi], que ni se volvió.

Misato sintió como el corazón se le encogía como si se lo aplastaran al ver el traje de conexión. Aquella que quiso como una hermana pequeña no había vuelto. Salió del lugar para ir hasta el [Entry Plug]. Lo único que había era LCL y el traje de conexión, el cual cogió suavemente. La peli morada se encontraba destrozada. Las lágrimas caían por su cara.

Durante unos largos segundos había perdido toda esperanza pero entonces, sucedió. Misato escuchó un ruido. Como un objeto que cae.

SPLASH

Misato escuchó un ruido. Como un objeto que cae.

Miro hacia donde estaba el núcleo del [EVA] para encontrarse con el cuerpo desnudo y mojado del joven mago. Con lentitud y torpeza, se levantó de su sitio para ir a donde estaba el. Una vez estuvo al lado suyo, lo abrazo con fuerza, temiendo que fuera una ilusión.

-¡Doctora, es Shinji! – exclamó feliz Maya.

La falsa rubia no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era algo insólito.

-¡Usted lo logro, Dra.!

-No… no fui yo. – murmuro.

Después de que Misato dejara de llorar, el joven castaño se levantó, cargando a Shinji al estilo nupcial, llevándole tranquilamente hasta el hospital del [Cuartel] para hacerle pruebas. Misato volvió a la mansión con una sonrisa enorme. Cuando entro se encontró con cada mago haciendo sus cosas.

-¡Shinji ha vuelto! – exclamó la peli morada, haciendo que todos dejasen de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo.

Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio hasta que todo estallo en jubilo. Se abrazaron, otros lloraron y otros simplemente gritaban.

-¿Y dónde está? – pregunto una muy ansiosa Asuka.

-Está en el hospital de NERV. Le harán unas series de pruebas. – explico la [Mayor].

-¿Y cuándo podrá volver?

-Cuando despierte, supongo.

* * *

_**Dentro del EVA – durante el mes**_

Lo último que recordaba Shinji era estar luchando contra el Ángel en el [Geofront]. Recordaba que él [EVA] se había quedado sin energía. Luego ser mandado a volar hasta estrellarse en el edificio en forma de pirámide. Después de eso sintió esa sensación cálida y familiar. Despacio, abrió los ojos.

El lugar en el que se encontraba era totalmente irreal. Una mezcla de colores y formas. No había otra forma de describirlo. Luego el lugar cambio. Ahora se encontraba nadando tranquilamente en la nada. Lo único que se veía era una especie de mar semi trasparente. Empezó a nadar sin rumbo, buscando una salida.

-"¿Qué cojones me he fumado?" – Se preguntaba el joven mago al no entender que estaba ocurriendo – "Esto es con diferencia lo más extraño que me he encontrado en la vida."

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que oyó una voz.

-No pierdas el rumbo.

El joven mago se puso a mirar hacia todas partes buscando con su mirada de dónde provenía el sonido. Buscaba y buscaba hasta que delante de él apareció una especie de llama azulada, la cual cambiaba a distintos colores.

-"Esto antes no estaba ahí."

Con toda la curiosidad del mundo, Shinji empezó a nadar en dirección a la llama. Cuando llego extendió una mano dispuesto a tocarla. Cuando lo hizo volvió a tener ese agradable sentimiento dentro de él. Cerró los ojos al sentir esa satisfacción. Cuando volvió a abrirlos noto que estaba tumbado boca arriba.

El cielo era de un precioso azul y tenía unas cuantas nubes blancas como algodón. Soplaba una agradable brisa y el suelo era césped. Cuando se levantó noto que iba descalzo pero no le importo. Caminar por ese césped era agradable. Vio que tenía la misma ropa que solía usar en Earthland. Una camisa pirata blanca con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, y unos pantalones negros con un cinturón marrón.

Una vez de pie se dedicó a observar el lugar. Era un paraíso. A unos cuantos metros suyos había una preciosa playa de arena blanca y el agua era trasparente, permitiendo ver el fondo. Había varios árboles en los que te podrías tumbar y olvidarte de todo. Shinji estaba tentado a hacerlo, pero se preguntó que era ese lugar.

-Es una maravilla, ¿verdad?

Ahí estaba otra vez esa voz. Con rapidez, Shinji se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al dueño de la voz. Cuando iba a prepararse se dio cuenta de algo increíble, algo que le hizo inmensamente feliz y tuvo ganas de llorar como no lo había hecho en toda su vida. Sentada en una cómoda hamaca se encontraba su madre. Una mujer castaña que lo sonreía con dulzura. Llevaba un vestido veraniego blanco y un sombrero de paja. Se trataba de Yui Ikari, la madre de Shinji, que había sido absorbida por el [EVA 01]. Junto a la hamaca había una mesa con un refresco. La mujer se levantó de la hamaca y se quedó parada de pie mientras seguía sonriendo a Shinji.

Este, poco a poco, se fue acercando hasta que quedo justo delante de la mujer. Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Con lentitud se acercó hasta que la abrazo. Al principio lo hizo de forma suave, para comprobar que no fuera un fantasma. Cuando se cercioro de que era real la abrazo con fuerza y empezó a llorar como nunca antes. La mujer lo abrazo con dulzura mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y la espalda.

-Hola, mi pequeño. – decía con voz dulce.

-¡Mama! – gritaba sin dejar de llorar.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Yui dejo que Shinji se desahogara. Después de diez años por fin podían verse cara a cara. Ambos habían deseado ese momento como ningún otro. Después de varios minutos, Shinji empezó a calmarse y a respirar con tranquilidad, pero sin separarse de ella.

-Ay mi pequeño. Cuanto he deseado volver a verte.

-Y yo a ti, mama.

-Me alegra ver que has podido seguir adelante.

-M-mama, ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto recomponiéndose del llanto.

-Estamos dentro del [Evangelion], Shinji. Superaste el 400% de sincronización, por lo que fuiste absorbido. Es como me paso a mí hace diez años.

-No me esperaba que el interior del [EVA] fuera así. – dijo sorprendido el joven mago mientras se separaba y veía el lugar al completo.

-En realidad yo lo cree así. Es más agradable. Créeme que no te hubiera gustado verlo como estaba antes. – dijo Yui mientras tenía un escalofrió. Luego volvió a poner una sonrisa dulce – Bien hijo, ahora que estamos los dos aquí nuestras mentes están unidas. Podría ver que has estado haciendo pero, prefiero que seas tú el que me lo cuente. Así tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar. Así que, cuéntame.

-Mmm, veamos. Poco después de que Gendo me abandonara – Shinji puso cara de asco y Yui… daba tanto miedo como Erza – la maestra Mavis me encontró y… - Shinji dejo de hablar debido a que apareció una especie de pantalla en el cual se mostraba el momento del abandono y el encuentro entre Shinji y Mavis - ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Recuerdas que estamos sincronizados? En este lugar podemos ver los recuerdos, por lo que podrás contarme mientras lo vemos. – Dijo sonriente - ¿Una niña? – pregunto al ver a la rubia.

-En realidad es un fantasma. – Sonrió Shinji, a lo que Yui se sorprendió – Es la fundadora del mi gremio.

-¿Gremio? – pregunto confusa.

-Sip. Un gremio de magia.

-Es cierto. Las habilidades que usabas… ¿eran magia?

-Así es. ¿Luchabas conmigo?

-Por supuesto que sí, hijo. Cada vez que te subías al EVA te observaba. – le contesto su madre mientras le pasaba un regreso.

-Con que eso era esa sensación. – susurro el castaño mientras le daba un sorbo.

-En fin. Dejemos eso de lado por ahora. Sigue contándome. – dijo mientras se sentaba en la hamaca.

-Ok. Después de que la maestra Mavis me encontrara me dio una oferta, la cual acepte. Esa oferta era unirme a Fairy Tail, el mejor gremio de magos que existe. – las palabras salían con orgullo de su boca. Mientras hablaba las imágenes iban cambiando al momento – En fin, acabé yendo a otra Dimension, un Universo paralelo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿existiré allí? Bueno, no importa. – Ahora las imágenes mostraban el gremio y sus magos - Ellos son mi familia. Los que me adoptaron fueron lo Connell, ya que era el único matrimonio con hijos. – en la imagen salía Alzack, Bizca y Asuka C. – Su hija, Asuka Connell, es un año mayor que yo y ha sido mi mejor amiga desde entonces.

-Vaya. Me alegro por ello.

-Unos cuantos años después fue cuando descubrí mi magia.

Apareció la imagen en la que Shinji y Asuka fueron atacados y el cómo Shinji uso por primera vez su magia.

-Vaya. Increíble. ¿Todos son iguales? – pregunto curiosa y asombrada Yui.

-En realidad cada uno maneja un tipo distinto de magia. Están los caza dragones, otros utilizan magia elemental, re-equipación, etc. La mía es muy rara.

-Entiendo.

-Durante diez años fui entrenado para ser un verdadero mago. Participe en los GJM y no me fue mal. – en la imagen aparecía la participación de Shinji en los Juegos – Cuando llego el día, la maestra Mavis me trajo de nuevo aquí, para cumplir mi misión. – en la imagen aparecía Shinji siendo transportado a Tokio 3.

-Has tenido una vida interesante, hijo. Aunque no creo que haya sido bueno que lucharas contra monstruos y demás.

-Era divertido. Asuka y yo somos un gran equipo.

Las imágenes cambiaron, esta vez a escenas de Shinji y Asuka C., desde su infancia hasta la última vez que se vieron. Al principio Yui se reía por muchas cosas que veía. En otras se enfurecía (momentos pervertidos de Shinji y los mayores).

-¡Pero qué clase de ejemplo les dan a sus hijos! ¡Son unos pervertidos! ¡Les voy a… y a…!

Shinji flipaba con su madre. El vocabulario que usaba no era el más apropiado que debiera usar una madre.

Y llego el momento en el que Yui pego un enorme grito de alegría.

-¡Tiene novia! ¡Mi hijo tiene novia!

La imagen se había parado en la primera vez que Shinji y Asuka C. se besaron. Shinji, el cual estaba peor que un tomate, quería que se lo tragara la tierra mientras su madre saltaba y gritaba, para luego abrazarlo con enorme fuerza.

-¡¿Y cuándo es la boda?! ¡Quiero nietos Shinji! ¡Quiero nietos!

El joven castaño no sabía porque sentirse peor. Si por su madre, que lo estaba asfixiando, por lo de los nietos o por miedo a Alzack.

-M-mama, m-me ahogo. – hablaba entrecortado.

-Ops, lo siento hijo.

Lo soltó y Shinji empezó a respirar como poseso. Una vez calmado las imágenes siguieron desde que apareció en Tokio 3. La primera vez que vio a Misato, a Rei, a Gendo y a la pelirroja. Según pasaban las imágenes, Yui iba haciendo comentarios.

-¡¿Pero qué clase de mujer es para cuidar a mi hijo?! ¡Qué mal ejemplo! / ¡Me hicieron un clon! ¡Lo mato! / ¡Pero será capullo el hijo…! ¡Y encima lleva mi apellido!

-¿Tu apellido? – pregunto Shinji sorprendido.

-Así es. Mi apellido es Ikari. Gendo se lo cogió cuando se casó conmigo. – Decía con un suspiro – Parece que ya has conocido a Asuka.

-Sip. Es bastante desagradable al principio. Con el tiempo se ha ido calmando.

-¿Sabes lo que le paso a su madre? – pregunto temerosa.

-Nop.

-Sera mejor que preguntes luego Shinji. – le dijo seria, cosa que confundió al joven.

-Ok. Ahora, quiero respuestas. – hablo muy serio Shinji.

Yui suspiro al escucharlo. Shinji sabía bastantes cosas, pero seguía teniendo dudas en algunas. Yui contesto a todo lo que Shinji le pregunto. No le guardo secreto alguno. Al terminar, Shinji tenía un revoltijo de emociones. Tristeza, alegría, furia, etc. No sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento.

-Escúchame Shinji. – Lo llamo su madre – Tienes las respuestas que yo te he podido dar. Tendrás que buscar las demás cuando salgas de aquí. – Shinji puso cara triste al escuchar esas palabras de su madre. Este le acaricio la mejilla y le levanto la mirada – Sabes que siempre estaré contigo, ¿verdad? – Shinji asintió – Me alegro. Cuando todo esto acabe quiero que destruyas el núcleo de los EVAS. – El mago la miro aterrado – No tienes que preocuparte. Cuando lo hagas poder descansar en paz. Nos volveremos a ver hijo. – Esta vez lo abrazo, siendo correspondida al instante – Ahora debes irte. Tienes que acabar con tu misión.

-Lo se madre. Gracias por estar siempre conmigo.

-Por supuesto que si cariño. Siempre.

Shinji cerró los ojos y esa fue la última vez que vio a su madre. Ahora todo estaba de nuevo oscuro. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio que estaba en el hospital.

-Es una promesa, mama. – fueron sus primeras palabras al volver al mundo real.

* * *

_**Día 31**_

Misato se encontraba en su coche, conduciendo. En el asiento de al lado, como copiloto, iba Ritsuko.

-Las reparaciones de la [Unidad 01] se completaran pasado mañana. La [Unidad 00] ha terminado. La [Unidad 02] tardara un poco más en ser reparada por completo. – comento Ritsuko, intentando hablar de algo.

-Es normal. A fin de cuentas, los seres humanos usan el poder de Dios como una herramienta. – murmuro Misato con voz neutra.

-No sabría decirte. El [Comité] ha propuesto la congelación del proyecto.

-[Humanoide Artificial Evangelion]. Las cosas que desconocemos son demasiadas para ser algo que los humanos creamos, ¿no te parece?

-Bueno, al final Shinji fue salvado, así que todo está bien. – Se quedó cayada varios segundos – Pero yo no lo hice.

-Está bien gracias a ti.

-… ¿qué tal si vamos a tomar un trago? – propuso la rubia.

-Lo lamento, pero tengo algo que hacer.

-Ya veo. Una lástima. Será para otra ocasión.

Cuando llego a donde debía bajarse, Ritsuko abandono el coche, despidiéndose de la peli morada.

* * *

Re-editado.

**OLE POR NUESTRAS MADRES, QUE SE MERECEN LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO.**


	15. Volver

Ni Evangelion ni Fairy Tail son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: este Shinji no se queda cayado, ni parado XD. Momento cursi debía haber.

Roy4: al pobre Shinji le sale todo mal Jajajaja.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-**Técnicas **

Cuando estén juntas:

Asuka (FT) o Asuka C. = Asuka de Fairy Tail Asuka (EV) o Asuka L. = Asuka de Evangelion

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 14:

**VOLVER**

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que Shinji había vuelto del interior del [Evangelion]. Mientras se encontraba durmiendo, los médicos le hicieron una serie de pruebas para analizarlo. La última vez que alguien había sido absorbido por el [EVA], no acabo nada bien.

En las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio 3, en los últimos edificios antes de salir a la carretera, se encontraba el espía de [SEELE] meditando mientras enviaba un mensaje de voz. Junto a él se encontraba el [Jedi] Shinji Ikari, el cual escuchaba con detalle cada palabras que decía el pelo castaño. Después de terminar con su mensaje, el cual quedaría en la contestadora de Misato, saca un cigarrillo y le da una honda bocanada.

-Mi última misión. Esto será muy complicado. – comento Kaji mientras daba la última calada a su cigarrillo.

-Créeme que lo sé. – Suspiro la pelirroja – Además, lo más posible es que si la misión no te mata lo haga Misato. A las mujeres no nos gusta que jueguen con nuestros sentimientos.

Kaji sintió un enorme escalofrió, y no solo por la voz de la mujer a su lado. Misato podía ser muy cruel, y algo le decía que sus pelotas estaban en peligro.

Kaji no pudo evitar tener un respingo y sonreír de forma nerviosa.

-S-si me dices eso entonces es peor.

-Venga. Los demás nos están esperando.

Al final ambos subieron al vehículo con el que habían llegado hasta el lugar.

Misato sabía de todas las operaciones de los magos, salvo de esa. No podían decírselo porque necesitaban que fuera natural. Aunque sabían que cuando lo descubriera estaría furiosa con el hombre y los magos.

Pero eso no era lo importante ahora. Esta misión tenía que salir a la perfección para poder continuar con su plan para evitar el tan temido [Tercer Impacto].

XXXXX

En la escuela, Asuka C. ya había informado a sus amigos que Shinji se encontraba bien, pero que estaba en el hospital para que le hicieran pruebas.

-¡Yujuuu! ¡Toma ya! ¡Ese es mi compadre! – gritaba alegre Touji.

-Va a tener que responderme a algunas preguntas cuando vuelva. – comentaba Kensuke con un brillo maligno en las gafas.

-Al menos sabemos que está sano y salvo. – dijo Hikari.

Los seis jóvenes se encontraban en el lugar de siempre mientras degustaban sus típicos desayunos. Asuka C. y Rei se veían bastante alegres. Una era porque su novio había vuelto un mes después mientras que la otra era porque un ser muy preciado para ella había vuelto sano y salvo. La pelirroja también se alegraba, aunque no tanto. Si bien Shinji era su objetivo a superar, pero desde hace tiempo que dejo de odiarlo, e incluso su relación pudo mejorar. Hikari se alegraba porque su amigo se encontraba bien Touji y Kensuke parecían los más felices. Su amigo del alma había sido absorbido por el robot y ahora estaba fuera y bien. Debían admitir que en parte se aburrían. No eran dependientes de Shinji, pero admitían que le daba cierto toque a su amistad.

-¿Y cuándo creéis que saldrá del hospital?

-No lo sé.

-Según la [Mayor], a Shinji le han estado haciendo estudios desde que salió del Evangelion. El que no haya despertado aun es algo extraño.

-¿Cómo será estar dentro de esa cosa?

-¿Es que quieres averiguarlo?

-Como que no. prefieren no volver a acercarme a una de esas cosas.

-Desde luego. Con la última experiencia ya tuviste bastante.

-Cierto, cierto. Casi dejas a Hikari sin novio.

Kensuke se ganó un buen golpe de nudillos por parte de un sonrojado Touji ante las palabras de su amigo.

-Joder. A pesar de estar saliendo desde hace más de un mes aun te sonrojas.

-¡Cállate!

Las chicas solo se reían ante el espectáculo de los dos idiotas.

-Por cierto Rei, - la llamo la peliverde - ¿tú has podido ir a verle?

-Me temo que no. el comandante no deja que nadie ajeno a los equipos médicos vea a Shinji, ni siquiera deja que lo vea Misato.

-El muy hijoputa. – susurro la alemana – Después de un mes estando ahí dentro y no deja que Misato lo vea. Menudo mamonazo.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Jooo, que ganas de verlo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que quieres hacerle cochinadas? – pregunto pícaro Kensuke mientras alzaba varias veces las cejas.

La respuesta fue simple… un puñetazo que mando al chico a volar para luego caer pesadamente, mientras sus gafas caían con elegancia en la mano de una muuuy roja Connell.

-"Si es que le pasa por idiota."

-No podría hacer eso. Su padre mataría a Shinji. – comentó Rei con una sonrisa.

-Cierto, cierto. El señor Alzack es muy sobreprotector. – comento la pelirroja.

-¡¿Qué sobreprotector ni na?! ¡Es un buen padre! ¡Un padre no debe dejar que se acerquen a su princesita! – grito Touji mientras alzaba un puño.

-Ya veo… tú serás igualito. Lo siento por ti, Hikari.

La castaña se sonrojo ante las palabras de la Connell.

-¿Oh? ¿Me estás diciendo que tu dejaras que cualquier mujer este con tu hijo?

-Por supuesto. Si mi hijo la quiere entonces estará bien.

-¿En serio? – pregunto malicioso el deportista.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y si…?

El chico se acercó a la peliverde y le susurro ciertas cosas. El chico tuvo que apartarse con rapidez debido al aura asesina que emanaba la chica.

-¡Ninguna puta zorra se acercara a mi pequeño!

-"La hostia. Para que luego digan."

-Ahora que lo pienso. – Hablo Kensuke - ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado porque cuando dos personas están haciéndolo se preguntan una a otra… '¿Quién es tu papi/mami?'?

Los jóvenes se pusieron a pensar en tal dilema.

-Bueno… sin duda es algo extraño.

-Desde luego.

-Es algo extraño.

-No le veo sentido.

-¿En serio no le veis sentido? – Pregunto hastiado el gafotas – Es simple. Es como si lo hicieran con sus padres.

Esa respuesta causo dos cosas en los jóvenes. Una fue, obviamente, asco. La segunda fue miedo. Los cinco se hicieron ovillos mientras empezaban a murmurar cosas.

-¿He dicho algo malo? –se preguntó Kensuke.

* * *

_**Cuarteles de NERV**_

En la jaula del [Evangelion 01], más precisamente en el puente, se encontraba Gendo Ikari. El [Comandante] observaba fijamente a dicha [Unidad]. Pero, lo curioso, era que parecía que dicha [Unidad] también le observaba fijamente. Era de lo más extraño para quien lo viera.

Pero poco después, en esa misma tarde, la cosa estaba muy loca. Los agentes de la [Sección 2] se encontraban buscando a cierto sujeto.

-¡El [Sub comandante] ha sido secuestrado! ¡Encuéntrenlo! - era la orden del líder de la [Sección 2].

.

(Flashback)

En algún pasillo del [Cuartel], Kozo Fuyutsuki se encontraba paseando, perdido en sus pensamientos. Desde la vuelta de Shinji, la mente del anciano estaba bastante ocupada. Las cosas no salían como debían, y eso en parte le producía un gran nerviosismo, el cual no mostraba.

No muy lejos de él, en la sombra, un hombre esperaba paciente su oportunidad para hacer su movimiento.

(Fin flashback)

.

Misato se encontraba en su despacho, el cual estaba lleno hasta arriba de papeleo. La pobre mujer suspiraba agotada. Demasiado trabajo para ella.

Entonces, para su extrañeza, dos agentes de la [Sección 2] entraron. Iban trajeados y con gafas de sol, a pesar de estar en una zona poco iluminada.

-¿Puedo ayudaros en algo? – preguntó la mujer mientras volvía a su trabajo.

-El [Subcomandante] Fuyutsuki ha sido secuestrado. – explicó uno de los agentes.

-¡! – esas palabras alertaron a la mujer, que se levantó de golpe - ¡¿Cómo que secuestrado?! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! ¡¿Cuándo ha pasado?! – exigió saber.

-Hace menos de dos horas. Fue visto por última vez en el 8º distrito del [Geofront] oeste. – explicó el otro agente.

-¡Pero eso es bajo tierra! ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo la [Sección 2]?!

-Se nos dio falsa información sobre su horario. Un engaño bastante elaborado, por cierto.

-¿Quién les dio esa falsa información?

-Kaji Ryoji. Es el hombre que lo facilito todo.

-… - entonces Misato cayó en la cuenta. Suspiro mientras volvía a sentarse en su asiento – Ya veo. Entonces por eso estáis aquí.

-[Mayor], por favor, remueva cuidadosamente su arma automática de la pistolera de su hombro. – Pidió uno – Lamento esto. – se disculpó.

-No tiene por qué. Es su trabajo, después de todo. – Le extendió su pistola – Hagan lo que tengan que hacer.

-Gracias por su cooperación. – Agradeció – Aprésela. – ordenó al otro agente.

-Sí señor.

El segundo agente avanzo hasta Misato. La mujer no hizo resistencia alguna, lo cual agradeció el agente.

XXXXX

En la sala de pruebas, el mago castaño abrió los ojos luego de más de un mes encerrado en el [EVA].

-Es una promesa, mama.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras de Shinji Ikari después de volver. Al principio podía notar algo extraño. Podía notar como su trasero estaba siendo invadido por algo no grato. Abrió los ojos y en un rápido movimiento se levantó para mirar su adorado, por él y por su novia, trasero, el cual tenía un cable entrando por él.

-¡AHHHHH! ¡MI CULOOOOOOO! – exclamó totalmente horrorizado.

Los enfermeros, que se encontraban cerca, corrieron hasta entrar en la sala donde se encontraba el mago desnudo mientras le hacían una colonoscopia.

-¡SACADME ESTOOOOO!

Los enfermeros no sabían si reír o descojonarse de la risa. En cambio las mujeres solo se tapaban los ojos o directamente lo cogían. Una de ellas cogió el cable y lo saco del tirón. Esto provoco en Shinji una sensación para nada bonita. Se sentó en el suelo, se hizo bolita y comenzó a murmurar.

-Me han violado, me han violado…

El mago esperara que lo violaran, pero esperaba que fuera cierta peliverde dentro de unos años, y no un cable con una cámara.

Los enfermeros y médicos miraban con lastima a Shinji. A ellos tampoco les gustaría que le hicieran eso, y mucho menos que se lo sacaran del tirón. En cambio las enfermeras solamente le decían que no era para tanto.

XXXXX

En la mansión de los magos, cierta peliverde tuvo un escalofrió.

-"Tengo la sensación de que algo horrible acaba de pasar." – pensaba la Connell mirando a todas partes.

XXXXX

En la misma habitación donde Gendo se reunía con los miembros de [SEELE], el [Subcomandante] Kozo Fuyutsuki se encontraba atado en una silla, siendo iluminado por un foco. En dicha habitación solo estaban un holograma de una columna con el nombre de [SEELE 01].

-*Ah, profesor. Tiempo sin vernos* - hablo el de [SEELE 0], Lorenz.

Al reconocer la voz del anciano, Fuyutsuki ya sabía lo que pasaba.

-[Presidente]. Es una forma un poco dura de tratar a los invitados. – dijo Fuyutsuki.

-*Lamento no poder disculparme. Necesitábamos hablar con usted estando nosotros cómodos*

-¿Y mi comodidad? Ah, cierto, a usted nunca le importo ya que nunca tuvo. – sonrió.

-*La cuestión a tratar es urgente.* - empezaron a salir más hologramas a su lado hasta crear un circulo - *Como vera… muy urgente. Por favor, compréndanos*

-Ya están hablando como [SEELE]. Ya no son más el [Comité].

-*En un hecho que la [Unidad 01] ha absorbido el [Órgano S2] del Ángel Zeruel. Como observación de ello, la [Unidad 01], en teoría, posee ahora un generador inagotable.*

-*De cinco minutos a infinito* - dijo el de [SEELE 04].

-*Solo Dios puede acercarse a lo absoluto* - dijo el de [SEELE 09].

-*EL hombre solo sabe ser parte* - dijo el de [SEELE 06].

-*Una encarnación de Dios no tiene utilidad alguna para nosotros* - dijo el de [SEELE 11].

-*Pero eso no es todo. No podemos hacer a la hija de la Dra. Kyoko como hija de Dios.* - volvió a hablar Lorenz.

-Realmente no entiendo lo que tratan de decir… - murmuro el anciano.

-*¿Ikari acaso merece tu confianza?* - preguntó el de [SEELE 02].

-*Ten en cuenta esto… ¿estás con Ikari o con nosotros?* - pregunto Lorenz - *Nos dirás todo lo que sepas.* - sentenció - *Nos lo dirá cuando esté listo… profesor Fuyutsuki…*

Fuyutsuki cayó dormido. Estaba demasiado cansado.

XXXXX

En el despacho de Gendo Ikari se encontraban el mencionado y la Dra. Ritsuko.

-¿Cómo reaccionara el [Comité] ante este inconveniente? – preguntó la mujer.

-No hará nada. Ellos fueron quienes organizaron este secuestro. – Explicó Gendo – Usted no debería buscarse problemas en éstos asuntos. Concéntrese en lograr que los pilotos regresen cuanto antes.

-Sí señor. ¿Y que hará con la [Mayor]?

-Ha respondido a todas las preguntas sin esconder nada. Se mantendrá bajo vigilancia.

-¿Entonces no estará en una celda?

-No… a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario.

XXXXX

Después de que se le pasara el trauma, los médicos le dijeron que aún tenían que hacer algunas pruebas y análisis. Él les pregunto cuanto tiempo había estado dentro del [EVA], a lo que ellos le contestaron que estuvo un mes entero.

-¡¿Un mes?! ¡Asuka me va a matar!

-Tranquilízate. Terminamos una última prueba y ya te podrás ir. – comento una doctora.

-Bien. ¿Y cuál es la prueba?

Un brillo malicioso se mostró en los ojos de la mujer. Un brillo que Shinji ya había visto en sus tías y el cual no le gustaba, nada de nada. Una hora después, Shinji salía de la sala blanco como el papel mientras caminaba como un robot.

-Está loca… está loca…

Esas eran las únicas palabras que salían de la boca del mago, mientras la doctora estaba sentada tranquilamente en una silla mientras reía como bruja malvada, causando gotas de sudor en sus compañeros.

Una vez que Shinji estuvo vestido, salió de los vestuarios, para ser aplacado por cierta hermosa mujer peli morada.

-¡Shinji! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! – gritaba eufórica la mujer mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-M-Misato-to, n-no puedo r-respirar.

-Ops, lo siento. – se disculpó soltando al joven.

-Ahhh… Ahhh… menuda forma de empezar el día. – masculló recuperando el aire.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No quieras saberlo. Por cierto, ¿y tú pistola?

-Ah, eso, veras, resulta que [Sub Comandante] ha sido secuestrado y lo están buscando.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Y quién es el sospechoso?

-Kaji. – respondió triste la mujer.

Shinji estaba asombrado. Conocía al hombre, o algo sí que lo conocía, y el no secuestraba gente. Algo raro estaba ocurriendo y algo le decía que su familia estaba involucrada en ello. Ambos empezaron a caminar hasta salir del [Geofront], no sin antes pasar un montón de follones con la [Sección 2].

XXXXX

Después de conducir de forma tranquila, extraño en Misato, ambos llegaron hasta la mansión Fairy, donde se encontraban los niños, el matrimonio Conbolt, las dos Asuka y Rei. El joven mago se preguntaba donde se encontraban sus tíos.

-¡Ya hemos vuelto! – grito la peli morada.

-¡Ya, ya! ¡No hace falta que grites! – exclamó fastidiada la alemana.

Oh, la ironía.

-¡Pues que sepas que he traído a alguien!

Se oyeron unos veloces pasos. Frente a la entrada apareció cierta peliverde.

-¡Shinji! - grito esta para luego lanzarse encima del mago.

-Acabo de tener un deja-vu. – murmuro Misato divertida.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de hacerme esto?! ¡Me voy a hacer vieja a este paso! ¡¿Es que no piensas nunca en los demás?!

La maga gritaba mientras se encontraba sentada encima de Shinji y lo zarandeaba.

-¡Hermano!

Si el pobre no tenía ya suficiente con estar medio muerto de lo fuerte que le estaba zarandeando su novia, ahora tres enanos se le lanzaban encima.

-Niños, Asuka, dejad a Shinji. El pobre ha estado un mes dentro del [EVA]. – dijo Wendy apareciendo de repente vestida con un delantal.

A pesar de las palabras de la peli azul, los niños no se quitaron de encima suyo, aunque Asuka dejo de zarandearlo, mas no se quitó de encima. Después de varios minutos en el suelo, la peliverde decidió quitarse de encima y ayudarle a levantarse. Los niños le hicieron un montón de preguntas, el cual Shinji iba contestando, salvo algunas que las dejaría para cuando llegaran los mayores.

Fueron a la cocina, ya que el castaño tenía mucha hambre. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Rei. Llevaba unos cascos puestos y se movía al ritmo de la música, aunque de manera suave y lenta. Romeo, el cual se encontraba a su lado, le dio un toque mientras se señalaba los oídos.

-¿Ocurre algo?

El hombre solo le señalo con el dedo detrás suyo. La chica se dio la vuelta para luego sonreír con alegría al ver a Shinji. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se lanzó a abrazarlo. Con alegría la recibió el castaño. El abrazo duro un tiempo, hasta que la peliverde los separo, estaba celosa.

-Ya, ya, dejado los abrazos. – dijo malhumorada la maga

-¿Qué te pasa Asuka? ¿Celosa? – preguntó divertida Rei.

Los tres jóvenes y Misato miraron con la boca abierta a la peli azul. Si bien estaba mostrando humanidad, pero no esperaban que la llamara de esa manera, y menos aun poniendo voz y cara burlona.

-¡¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Rei?! – exclamó Misato poniendo pose loca.

-Jejeje. Soy yo. No sé porque pero… me siento… viva.

La sonrisa que dio alegro a los demás. Incluso el demonio pelirrojo estaba sonriendo.

-Ahora que me lo pregunto, ¿dónde están los demás? – pregunto Shinji mirando a todos lados.

-Han ido a hacer un mandado, no tardaran en venir. – contesto serio Romeo.

-Entiendo.

El resto de la tarde se la pasó jugando con los niños. Los bebes se encontraban durmiendo casi todo el día. Los infantes le estuvieron contando a Shinji todo lo que habían estado haciendo desde que el desapareció. Al parecer habían aprendido a jugar a distintos deportes como el futbol y el baloncesto. Asuka C. y las otras dos también le contaron a Shinji sobre la escuela. Al parecer no había pasado nada importante desde que el mago fue absorbido por el robot gigante.

-Ya verás cómo se pondrás los dos idiotas. Seguro que llorarán mientras lo abrazan. – se burló la alemana.

-No seas mala. En todo caso llorarán los tres. – siguió burlándose Rei.

-Yo creo que harán como en las películas. Ira todo a cámara lenta. Los chicos con los brazos extendidos mientras corren a abrazarse. - Rei y Asuka L. miraron raras a la peliverde - ¡¿Qué?!

-¿Eso no sería muy cliché?

-¿Y? La vida sin cliché no tiene sentido.

-Cierto, aunque a veces cansa.

-Lo dices por las historias.

-Lo digo por algunos fics de fanfiction.

-¿?

-¡Es cierto! ¡Hay historias que se parecen un huevo! ¡Vale que el principio se parezca y la base sea también parecida ya que se han usado todas pero… ¿tiene que desarrollarla de la misma manera?!

XXXXX

_El escritor deja de escribir para mirar a sus lectores. _

–_A mí no me miréis. Los mío es 100% original. No es mi culpa que en parte se parezca, en historia base, a otros fic de esta sección. Después de todo, TODOS nos basamos en la serie._

XXXXX

-Bueno, está decidido. Los clichés no cansan, siempre y cuando el desarrollo sea distinto. – sentencio Rei.

-Aceptado.

Los demás, Misato, Shinji, Romeo y Wendy miraban con cara de ¿WFT? A las tres adolescentes.

-¿Y estas que cojones se han fumado?

-Ni idea.

-¿Habéis echado algo en la comida?

-Nop.

-¿En la bebida?

-Nop.

-Hermano.

-Dime Haru.

-¿Porque están tan raras?

-Las mujeres son raras. – le susurro en el oído.

-¡Te he oído! – exclamo enfadada Wendy.

-"Mierda. Putos sentidos de dragonslayer."

Entre más paranoillas paso la tarde. Shinji y demás esperaban a que llegaran el resto de adultos para saber que estaban haciendo. Cuando pasaban las nueve la puerta principal se abrió, dejando entrar a los demás magos.

-Ya era hora. ¿Dónde habéis estado? – pregunto Romeo.

-Terminando una misión. – Contesto Gray - ¿Ocurre algo? Estáis muy contentos.

Entonces se escuchó un sonido. Era el del váter cuando le das pa que salga el agua. Entonces, por la puerta limpiándose las manos, apareció Shinji. Nada más ver a sus tíos sonrió.

-Hola, ¿Cómo os va?

-¡Shinji!

Lucy y Juvia corrieron a abrazarlo con ganas. El pobre se asfixiaba entre la buena delantera de ambas. Luego de casi morir por ambas, Erza le abrazo como solo ella sabe, cosa que provoco que Shinji quedase medio noqueado. Después fueron Gray y Natsu, los cuales le dieron un 'golpecito' en el hombro. Por último, los Connell. Bisca abrazo a Shinji mientras lloraba, mientras este correspondía. Alzack también lo abrazo, pero sin llorar.

-Ya he vuelto. Tranquila mama.

-Mi niño. – decía entre lágrimas la mujer.

A Shinji también se le escaparon unas pequeñas lágrimas. Después del motivo momento. Todos se reunieron mientras Shinji les contaba todo.

-N-no… estas mintiendo…

La alemana estaba en shock. Acababa de descubrir que el alma de la madre del mago estaba dentro del [Evangelion]. Eso era algo que le había roto su mundo.

-El alma de tu madre también está dentro de tu [EVA], Asuka L.

-¡Mientes! ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes! – gritaba la pelirroja mientras se tapaba los oídos y negaba con fuerza.

Misato se acercó y la abrazo. Al principio la alemana se retorcía entre sus brazos con fuerza, pero poco a poco se fue calmando hasta dejar de resistirse. Fue entonces que poco a poco, los brazos de la alemana rodearon la cintura de Misato, mientras seguía llorando.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos hasta que la alemana se pudo calmar. Misato intento apartarse, pero la alemana le impedía que se separase de ella. Esa acción hizo que el corazón de la peli morada saltara de felicidad. Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, pero abrazada a Asuka L.

-Siento decirte esto Asuka L.

-No… no tienes que pedir disculpas. – Apenas fue un susurro, pero todos pudieron oírlo – Siempre estaba ahí, aun cuando no lo sabía, cuidando de mí.

-Asuka, ¿quieres descansar? – pregunto tiernamente Misato.

La alemana asintió ante la pregunta de la mujer. Despacio se fue levantando, con ayuda de Misato, y caminaron hasta el cuarto de la pelirroja. Esta se tumbó en la cama y se quedó dormida. Misato le acomodo las sabanas y le acaricio el pelo. Luego volvió con los demás.

-Esto ha sido muy duro para ella. – comento Lucy.

-Cierto. No sabemos cómo reaccionara mañana. Habrá que estar atentos. – comento Erza.

-Y decidme, ¿de qué era la misión? – pregunto misto una vez que se sentó de nuevo en su sitio.

-Escucha atentamente Misato, y no interrumpas hasta que terminemos. – hablo seria la pelirroja. Misato solo asintió – Bien. Hemos simulado la muerte de Kaji.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Te he dicho que no interrumpas. – voz ultratumba de Erza activada – Bien. Kaji tenía una última misión que hacer. Quedan tres Ángeles por atacar. Queda poco para que [SEELE] y [NERV] muevan sus piezas, y el gremio oscuro esperara al caos generado por el choque de ambas para hacer su movimiento.

-¿Pero está vivo? – Erza asintió – Menos mal… – entonces su cara cambio a una macabra - … así podré hacerle sufrir como nunca en su vida.

Los hombres temblaron al ver el aura asesina de la mujer, y más al ver que las demás la apoyaban. Siguieron hablando del tema un rato más, hasta que llegó la hora para irse a dormir. Shinji estaba intentando conseguir dormir, pero ciertas personas con nombre entraron a su habitación.

-Hum, ¿qué queréis? – pregunto cansado.

-Queremos hacerte una pregunta. – hablo Gray.

-¿Le has tocado ya los pechos a Asuka? – pregunto Natsu sin ningún tacto.

Esa pregunta hizo que todo el sueño que tenía Shinji desapareciera. Su rostro se volvió rojo y su mente se fue a los pechos bastante desarrollados, para su edad, de su novia. Siguió fantaseando un poco hasta que cierto golpecito en la cabeza lo saco de su ensoñación.

-¿Y bien?

-No. – susurro.

-Pues eso está mal.

¿Por qué?

-Escúchame bien Shinji. – Natsu estaba serio como pocas veces – Asuka no será tu novia hasta que no le toques los pechos. Si no son los dos, pues tócale uno. Lo importante es tocárselos bien tocados.

-¿Y eso?

-Es una tradición de los magos de Fiore. – Hablo Romeo – Gray le toco uno a Juvia. Jellal le toco los dos a Erza. Rogue le toco uno a Yukino. Natsu le toco los dos a Lucy, y sin ropa ninguna. Todos y cada uno de nosotros les tocamos los pechos a nuestras mujeres cuando aún no éramos pareja.

-¿Y tú se los tocaste a la tía Wendy?

-Sí, - contesto temblando un poco – pero luego Erza estuvo a punto de matarme.

-Así que ya sabes Shinji, hasta que no le toques los pechos no podrás decir que es tu novia.

-Tú puedes campeón.

-Pero que no se entere Alzack.

Dicho esto, los tres hombres se fueron felices al ver cumplido parte de su objetivo. Shinji se encontraba con los ojos como platos. En parte comprendía a su madre, sus tíos eran una muy mala influencia, aunque tenían razón. Todos los hombres les habían tocado los pechos a sus actuales mujeres antes de ser pareja, por lo que era su misión seguir con la tradición.

-Lo hare.

-¿Harás qué?

La sangre de Shinji se congelo. Su alma intentaba escapar por su boca. En la puerta de su habitación se encontraba un calmado Alzack. Pedía a Mavis que el hombre no hubiera escuchado nada.

-H-hola papa. ¿Q-que haces aquí?

-Quería hablar de algo serio contigo.

-V-vale.

El hombre dejo la puerta entrecerrada y se sentó en la cama, delante de Shinji.

-Escúchame Shinji. Sé que no somos tus padres biológicos, pero eso no nos importa. Tú para nosotros eres nuestro hijo. Te queremos como si fueras de nuestra sangre. Pero entenderemos si no nos ves de esa manera. Nosotros….

-Alzack.

-…

-Te estas equivocando.

-¿?

-Para mí vosotros sois mis padres. – Esas palabras hicieron que el hombre sonriera – Tu eres mi padre. Gendo no tiene el más mínimo derecho a llamarme hijo, y si te soy sincero ese hombre me importa una mierda. Lo mismo pasa con Bizca, mi madre. Mi madre, Yui, siempre será mi madre, a pesar de que esta en el [Evangelion]. Pero, Bizca también es mi madre. Os quiero. Sois mis padres y me importa una mierda si alguien dice lo contrario.

Alzack se sentía muy feliz. Ellos habían estado criando a Shinji como su hijo desde hace más de diez años. Desde el momento en que Mavis llevo a un niño abandonado al gremio para formar parte de su familia. Nunca antes habían hablado de ello, pero saber que Shinji, su hijo, pensaba así era algo que le alegraba el corazón.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso. – un pequeño silencio – En fin, creo que lo mejor será dormir. Buenas noches, hijo.

-Buenas noches, papa.

Alzack cerró la puerta y fue hasta su habitación. Cuando entro cerró la puerta y vio a su mujer sentada en la cama. El hombre se acostó en la cama y atrajo a su mujer hasta él.

-Hemos criado a un buen hijo. – dijo el hombre.

-Si. Nuestro pequeño.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

-*Profesor Fuyutsuki.* - lo llamo Lorenz.

Al ver que el anciano no respondía, las esposas que llevaba en sus muñecas le dieron una leve descarga eléctrica.

ZZZTTT

-¡!

El anciano levanto su vista y abrió los ojos con claro cansancio.

-*Me temo que no puede dormir aun. Ciertamente no mientras esperamos respuestas de usted. Ya han pasado treinta horas. Sin comida, ni bebida, ni descanso. Imagino lo duro que ha de ser para usted. ¿Es necesario seguir de esta forma?

-No se preocupen por mí. Soy bastante fuerte para mi edad. – dijo el profesor con claro cansancio pero con una gran determinación.

XXXXX

En la jaula del [Evangelion 01], Ritsuko miraba fijamente a la [Unidad] roja. Se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Disculpe, Dra.

La falsa rubia giro su cabeza levemente, mirando de reojo a la [Teniente] Maya.

-Oh, lo lamento Maya. No te estaba escuchando. ¿Sucede algo?

-Es Rei. La he llamado, pero no ha aparecido. He buscado en todas partes, pero no hay señal de ella.

-Eso es extraño. Ella nunca se ha ido sin permiso. – Murmuró Ritsuko – Bueno, realmente no importa. Pasa el test para esta tarde.

-¿No hay problema si hago tal cosa? – pregunto nerviosa la castaña.

-No. Todos necesitamos un descanso de vez en cuando.

XXXXX

Varias horas después, en la sala donde estaba Fuyutsuki…

GASSSHHH

La puerta corrediza de metal se abrió, iluminando la sala, despertando al agotado anciano. Un hombre entro por dicha puerta, sorprendiendo al anciano.

-Eres tú… Kaji.

-Si. Soy yo. Me alegra verle en buenas condiciones, profesor. – Se acercó hasta la silla, quitándole las esposas – Los guardias estarán dormidos por un tiempo.

-Tú me secuestraste… ¿y ahora me liberas?

-Intento saber la verdad. – Le mintió, pues ya la sabia toda, pero debía actuar – Esta es mi manera de buscarla.

CLUNK

Las esposas de metal cayeron al suelo.

-Y acaso de percatarme que, sea cual sea, [NERV] está más cerca de ella que [SEELE]. Además – ayudo al anciano a levantarse – imagínese la culpa que me atormentaría por siempre si usted estirara la pata. – bromeó.

-Te mataran por esto. – le dijo.

-Lo sé. – La cara de Kaji mostraba seriedad – Estoy listo para afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos.

XXXXX

En el despacho de Gendo Ikari, el [Comandante] se encontraba hablando con un agente de la [Sección 2].

-¿Fuyutsuki está a salvo?

-Sí señor. Lo tenemos bajo custodia en estos momentos.

-¿Y el que lo encontró?

-El hombre que nos lo trajo ha desaparecido por completo.

-Ya veo.

XXXXX

En alguna parte de los pasillos del [Cuartel] el espía peli castaño estaba recostado contra una pared, con un cigarrillo en la boca, su melancólica mirada expresaba cierta confianza.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras. – comento sonriente.

La persona frente a él, con una pistola, no hacía que se inmutara, o al menos así parecía en el exterior, no lo podía notar por lo holgado de su ropa, pero sus labios y sus piernas le estaban temblando.

-Lo siento señor Kaji, pero usted ha estado vivo demasiado tiempo, para alguien como usted-

Y sin decir más, el asesino ejecuto su disparo.

BANG

Un disparo limpio y certero el cual debía ir a la cabeza, para ser más preciso en medio de las cejas.

-…

El pelo castaño finalmente caía pesadamente contra el suelo, dejando el fervor de su vida desaparecerse hasta quedar totalmente inmóvil en el suelo.

-¿? Que extraño, apunte a su cabeza, pero el disparo dio en su pecho. Este bastardo quizás tiene una mala suerte del diablo. Aunque falle mi tiro bestialmente, este dio en su corazón. Una lástima.

Con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, el asesino se retiraba dejando atrás el cadáver que había acabado de crear.

* * *

_**Cuarteles de NERV – una semana después**_

El centro de mando del Cuartel había sido reparado durante el mes que Shinji había estado dentro del [EVA], por lo que podían seguir trabajando. Durante una semana, los [Tres Elegidos] no tuvieron pruebas de sincronización, pero llego el día en el que volvieron. El [EVA 01] había sido puesto en cuarentena por orden del [Comandante], por lo que Shinji no podía subir a él. Los [EVAS 00 y 02] habían sido reparados, por lo que ambas pilotos podían volver a hacer sus pruebas.

Rei estaba invasiva. No le agradaba su [EVA]. Asuka era un misterio. Había estado toda la semana muy callada. Apenas hablaba con alguien. Misato era la única que conseguía sacarle algunas palabras. La relación de ambas había mejorado notablemente. Los magos creían que al ver que su mundo se había derrumbado, la figura de Misato era su soporte.

-*Asuka.* - hablo Misato por el altavoz - *Si no te encuentras bien puedes…*

-No. Entrare.

Rei ya se encontraba dentro del [Entry Plug]. Su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna. Era como al principio, aunque los magos sabían que ya no era así. Asuka subió y entro, espero a que se llenara de LCL y se concentró.

-"¿Mama?" – Preguntaba – "¿Mama, estas ahí?"

_-…_

-¡! – la alemana se sorprendió al sentir algo. No sabía lo que era, pero era una sensación agradable – "¿Mama?" – volvió a preguntar.

_-Hola pequeña._

-¡!

XXXXX

En él [Centro de Mando], los técnicos miraban los datos de sincronización. Shinji seguía estando por encima de los noventa. Rei se encontraba en el setenta por ciento. Lo sorprendente fue Asuka. Ella había alcanzado el noventa y cinco por ciento.

-Increíble. Ha igualado a Shinji. – Comento asombrada Ritsuko - ¿Qué habrá hecho?

-No lo sé, pero sin duda son buenas noticias. – sonrió Misato.

-Desde luego. Sobre todo ahora que el [Comandante] ha puesto a la [Unidad 01] en cuarentena.

-No sé porque lo hace.

-¿Hace falta que te recuerde lo que paso la última vez?

-No. no hace falta. Aun así, cuantos más [Evangelion] tengamos mejor, ¿no?

-Cierto.

_NION-NION-NION_

-¡!

Las estridentes alarmas volvieron a sonar en todo el [Geofront]. El personal corriendo de un lado para otro, los operarios tecleando furiosamente sobre sus equipos.

-_*¡A todo el personal! ¡En posición de combate de primera clase! ¡Preparados para una intercepción antiaérea!*_

Esto no era nada nuevo para los pilotos.

-¡[Mayor], un Ángel! – Exclamó Hyuga - ¡El patrón azul ha sido confirmado!

-¿Dónde se encuentra?

-¡El objetivo está estancado en la órbita baja! – Informó Aoba - ¡Lo hemos confirmado por imagen! ¡Aquí esta!

En dicha pantalla apareció la imagen del Ángel. Era, sin duda alguna, el ser más colosal contra el que se habían enfrentado.

El Decimoquinto Ángel, Arael, es una gran criatura luminiscente dotada de múltiples pares de alas de diferentes tamaños y una cabeza puntiaguda de forma aviar. Su núcleo, difícil de ver debido a la intensa luz que el cuerpo del ángel irradia, es externo, sostenido por dos apéndices en su parte inferior. Arael parece ser varias veces más grande que un [Evangelion], comparando su tamaño con el de la [Lanza de Longinus]. Además de su significativamente potente [Campo AT], su principal habilidad es un rayo de luz amarillenta de propiedades similares a este campo que Arael usa para contactar con la mente del objetivo.

-Es colosal el mu jodio. – Murmuró Hyuga – No se mueve de la órbita. Mantiene una distancia constante con nosotros. Esta fuera del alcance de nuestras armas

-Talvez este esperando el mejor momento para bajar y atacarnos. - comentó Ritsuko, contemplando la posibilidad de que este Ángel trate de imitar la suicida estrategia del Décimo.

-O quizás no puede destruirnos desde donde está. - dijo Misato con un tono tan frio que resultaba perturbador – De todas formas, no podemos hacer nada hasta que se mueva dentro de nuestro rango de ataque. Un [EVA] no puede derrotar a un enemigo en órbita.

XXXXX

El castaño ya había sido avisado de que su [EVA] estaba en cuarentena y no podría pilotarlo. Aquello había cabreado bastante al mago. Había un Ángel y él no podía ayudar… o al menos no con su [EVA].

-*Pilotos a sus [EVAS].*

El mago se encontraba frustrado. Había intentado por todos los medios hacer entrar en razón a Gendo, pero este era más terco que una mula.

-Mierda. ¿Qué hago?

XXXXX

-¿Qué tal está Rei? – preguntó Misato.

-Tanto ella como la [Unidad 00] van bien. – respondió Maya.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y Asuka?

-Tan perfecta como siempre.

-Ambas están listas y en posición. – informó Aoba.

-Perfecto. Armen a las [Unidades 00 y 02] con un el rifle y el [Cañón de Positrones]. – ordenó. Si este Ángel podía destruirlos sin moverse de su posición actual, no podrían defenderse. Pero si debe acercarse a ellos entonces tendrán una oportunidad – Asuka. – Llamó a la pelirroja a través del micrófono - Tú estarás al frente. Rei – llamó a la otra - tú cubrirás a la [Unidad 02].

-*De acuerdo.* - respondieron al unísono.

-[Mayor], ¿no enviaremos a la [Unidad 01]? – preguntó Maya.

-La [Unidad 01] se quedara en crio éxtasis. Órdenes del [Comandante].

-Bien. ¡Lancen los [EVA]!

Ambos [EVAS] fueron lanzados por los ascensores hasta llegar a la superficie.

XXXXX

Los [Evangelion] fueron lanzados inmediatamente luego de que la orden fuera dada. En ese momento, sobre la fortaleza de [NERV], en la ciudad de Tokio 3, estaba una gran tormenta, con fuertes vientos e intensa lluvia, la cual resultaba insignificante para las máquinas de guerra que soportaban el mal clima como si se tratase de una pequeña llovizna.

-*Bien. Ahora coge el rifle de positrones y dispara.* - ordenó Misato.

-De acuerdo.

Dentro de su cabina, Asuka trataba de alinear la familiar mira del [Cañón de Positrones] en su objetivo, pero no lo conseguiría debido a lo pequeño que el Ángel parecía a dicha distancia. Eso sin contar que también debe tomar en cuenta que la gravedad y la rotación de la tierra afectaran sus disparos, solo debía tener paciencia.

-El enemigo sigue fuera de alcance. – murmuro.

Podía ver en la mira de rifle al punto blanco, pero no podía acertarle. Tan absorta estaba en esto que el ver como la luz se ampliaba la tomó por sorpresa.

FLAAAAASH

-¡!

De entre las tormentosas nubes surgió un haz de luz apuntando directamente hacia la [Unidad 02].

XXXXX

_ALERT-ALERT-ALERT_

Las alarmas de la base estallaron en alerta. En la gigantesca pantalla podía observarse la extraña escena.

-¡Emisión de energía detectada! – exclamó Aoba.

-¿El arma direccional del enemigo? - preguntó Misato al ver el rayo de luz que iluminaba a la [Unidad 02], aparentemente sin causarle ningún daño.

-No. No se ha detectado ninguna reacción de energía termal. – Dijo Maya - ¡Ahora se detectan irregularidades en el psico-gráfico de la tercera! ¡Pronto comenzara una contaminación mental!

-¿Un ataque psíquico de un Ángel? ¿Pueden entender la mente de los humanos? – se preguntaba Ritsuko asombrada.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! – el grito de Asuka llamo la atención de todos.

La pantalla principal del centro de mando estaba dividida en dos, a la izquierda se mostraban los cada vez más erráticos patrones cerebrales de la tercera elegida y a la derecha el [EVA 02] se retorcía sujetándose la cabeza claramente imitando las acciones de su piloto.

-¡Asuka! – exclamó Misato.

-¡Mayor! ¡Detectamos un alto nivel de energía! – informó Aoba.

-¡¿De qué?!

-¡Es el mismo que cuando Shinji ataco al [EVA]!

-¡!

Entonces las cámaras enfocaron mejor a quien emitía tal energía. Todos observaron perfectamente como Shinji se ponía delante del [Evangelion] rojo. Tenía seis hermosas alas blancas en su espalda y un aura blanca rodeándolo.

XXXXX

Shinji se había ido fuera del [Geofront] al escuchar las alarmas. Sabía que sin su [EVA] derrotar a un Ángel era muy difícil, pero no imposible. Cuando llego a la ciudad pudo ver como el [EVA] de Asuka estaba siendo atacado por una especie de rayo blanco proveniente del ángel. Sin pensarlo dos veces invoco su **Modo Serafín** y con sus seis alas blancas voló hasta estar delante del [EVA], interponiéndose entre el robot y el haz de luz… aunque fuera un poco.

En el rostro de Shinji se podía ver que sufría. El Ángel intentaba forzosamente entrar en su mente, pero Shinji lo impedía con su magia. El haz de luz ya no daba al [EVA], pues se había centrado en el mago.

-*Shinji.* - escuchó el llamado de la pelirroja, que se recuperaba del ataque.

-¡Vamos Asuka! ¡Yo solo no puedo con este cabrón! – exclamó con el rostro bañado en sudor.

-*¡Si!* - exclamó con ira la alemana.

XXXXX

Dentro del [EVA,] Asuka aún estaba un poco inestable por el ataque del Ángel, pero eso no impediría que se lo cargara.

-Dame tu fuerza, mama. – susurro la alemana.

XXXXX

-¡[Mayor]! ¡Detectamos un enorme aumento de energía en el [EVA 02]!

-Asuka. – susurro Misato.

XXXXX

El haz de luz estaba retrocediendo. Se podía ver como el haz de luz blanco del Ángel estaba siendo contrarrestado por un haz de luz blanco proveniente de Shinji. Mientras, el [EVA 02] se encontraba cargando el rifle. Lo que no esperaba ninguno es que el [EVA 00] saliera a la acción.

-*¡Rei! ¡Ven aquí!* - grito la alemana. El [EVA 00] se acercó - *¡Desconecta nuestros cables y conéctalo al rifle!*

-*Entendido.*

El [EVA 00] desconecto ambos cables, haciendo que la cuenta regresiva empezara en ambos [EVAS]. Haciendo una serie de cruces de cables, consiguió conectar ambos al rifle. Lo sostuvieron juntas y dispararon.

BAAAAANG

Esta vez el disparo llego con la suficiente fuerza y destruyo el [Campo AT] del Ángel y al Ángel mismo.

Shinji bajo poco a poco al suelo, hasta que lo toco y su transformación acabo.

-Ahhh… Ahhh… No volváis…. A dejarme hacer…. Algo igual. – dijo con una sonrisa antes de caer agotado.

XXXXX

-Enemigo destruido. – dijo feliz y aliviada Maya.

-Buen trabajo, chicos. – sonrió alegre Misato, echando todo el aire acumulado de forma inconsciente.

* * *

Re-editado


	16. Penultimo

Ni Evangelion ni Fairy Tail son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: puede morir, pero debe hacerlo. Todos en FT reclaman así a sus parejas. Si te gusta esta Rei espero saber si te gustara la que tengo planea. Asuka L. está cambiando, le tengo una sorpresa pa el final.

Roy4: a un pelo a estado, to gracias a Shinji. Ahora tiene un nuevo punto de vista. Si te soy sincero me inspire en eso, necesitaba una frase molona jejeje.

Este fic contendrá violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

Cuando estén juntas:

Asuka (FT) o Asuka C.= Asuka de Fairy Tail

Asuka (EV) o Asuka L. = Asuka de Evangelion.

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

Capítulo 15:

**PENULTIMO**

Días han pasado desde el ataque del ángel del espacio. Shinji ha estado agotado debido a la batalla mental contra el ángel. Según Wendy, la carga mental del joven mago era enorme. El luchar contra ese ángel sin el EVA, aun estando en Modo Serafín, era algo demasiado grande.

-Demos gracias a que Rei y Asuka L. estaban allí. Dudo mucho que hubiera aguantado más tiempo. No quiero saber qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubieran eliminado. – explico Wendy.

-¿Tan grave es? – pregunto Lucy.

Wendy asintió.

-Imaginaos por un momento que un ángel os estuviera aplastando el cerebro con el peso de todo su cuerpo. Creo que algo así es lo que sentiría Shinji mientras peleaba. Intentar entrar en su mente, eso buscaba.

-¿Comprender la mente humana? – se preguntó en voz alta Erza.

-Es posible.

-Bueno, ¿Qué vais a hacer?

-Quedan dos ángeles. Una vez que acabéis con ambos nosotros moveremos ficha. Gildarts ha averiguado donde está la base del gremio oscuro. Cuando acaben con el último ángel iremos allí a repartir de hostias.

-¿Qué pasara con los niños?

-Gildarts y Mavis se los llevara de nuevo a Magnolia, es más seguro.

-¿Y Asuka?

-Yo me quedo.

La peliverde apareció en el salón. Asuka L., Rei y Shinji se encontraban en sus habitaciones sobando en la cama, por lo que no se enteraban.

-Pero hija, esto puede ser muy peligroso. – intento convencerla su madre.

-Estuve en la batalla contra los dragones. Ahora no pienso irme y abandonar a Shinji.

Todos callaron y recordaron como después de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, hace diez años, tuvieron que enfrentarse contra siete dragones y Rogue del futuro. Muchos murieron en ese momento, pero gracias a Ultrear pudieron sobrevivir.

-Asuka, - hablo Gray – debes entender que si fallamos, si el Tercer Impacto inicia, nada sobrevivirá. Me temo que incluso nosotros pereceremos aquí.

-¡Me da igual! ¡No pienso irme de aquí! ¡Si hace falta peleare contra vosotros, pero de aquí no me muevo!

-Está bien. Pelearas con nosotros. – acepto el demonslayer de hielo.

La sonrisa surgió en el rostro de la peliverde.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela. Shinji se reunía con sus amigos, y se pusieron a hacer sus estupideces, como es normal.

-¡¿Qué VAS A HACER QUEEEEEEEEE?!

Shinji tuvo que tapar la boca a sus dos amigos para que no preguntaran en voz alta, ya que había llamado la atención del resto de la clase.

-¿En serio piensas hacer tal cosa? – preguntaba Touji asombrado.

-Sip. Según mis tíos, Asuka C. no será mi novia hasta que no lo haga.

-Haber hermano, sin duda pienso que sería muy gratificante hacerle eso a tu novia pero recuerda, tiene un padre ultramegasuperhiper sobreprotector.

-Por no contar que podría darle la mayor paliza de tu vida. – siguió Kensuke.

-A ver, estáis aquí para ayudarme o para tocarme las pelotas.

-Para lo primero. Pa lo segundo te apañas solo.

-Idiotas.

-Pero oye, me apetece ir a dónde vives. Si es verdad que reclamáis a vuestras novias así sin duda será bonito. – sonrió algo sonrojado Touji.

-Yo que tu ni lo pensaría.

Una voz ultratumba se escuchó detrás del deportista. Shinji y Kensuke miraron aterrados a la figura que había detrás del chico. Este se dio la vuelta supe despacio para encontrarse con una sonrojada y furiosa Hikari, aunque el castaño juro ver un minúsculo brillo de ansia en los ojos de la chica con pecas.

-Touji, que ni se te pase por la cabeza hacer tal cosa.

-¡P-por supuesto que no! – grito mientras se alejaba de un salto esquivando una cachetada dirigida a su cabeza.

-Shinji, - el aludido tembló -no estarás hablando de eso, ¿verdad?

-¿Y-yo? ¡Q-que va! ¡S-solo era una t-tontería!

La peliverde sabía perfectamente lo que había oído. Su madre y sus tías les habían contado sobre como los magos de Fiore 'reclaman' a sus parejas. Tenía que admitir que en el fondo deseaba que su novio le hiciera lo mismo, pero como Connell que era no iba a decirlo. Como leona que acecha a su presa, la peliverde se acercó hasta estar a pocos centímetros del castaño.

-Luego hablamos de esto, Shinji Ikari.

El castaño asintió enérgicamente. Después de las clases, todos estaban bastante animados mientras hablaban de la vida, salvo Touji y Shinji, que estaban en depresión. Una vez que los magos, Asuka L. y Rei llegaron a la mansión se fueron a sus quehaceres para luego ir a comer.

Ya por la tarde, cada familia se había ido con sus hijos a saber qué. Rei había ido a NERV a una mini reunión con el comandante y Asuka L. se había ido con Hikari. En la mansión solo se encontraban la Connell e Ikari. Ambos estaban en el sofá abrazados mientras veían una película. El castaño estaba bastante atento, ya que se trataba de los Vengadores 2 en Blu-Ray (recordemos que la serie es en el 2015 y en este momento está por acabarse el año, en el fic). Asuka, por otro lado, había estado toda la tarde dándole vueltas al asunto sobre el que había estado hablando Shinji con sus amigos pervertidos. Siendo sincera con ella misma, una parte tenía ganas de que Shinji le agarrara uno o los dos pechos (había sido mala influenciada por sus tías), pero una parte tenía miedo por si al mago no le agradaba y la dejaba. Incorporándose cogió el mando y paro la película.

-¿Asuka? – pregunto extrañado el mago.

Esta lo miro fijamente a los ojos mientras se sonrojaba.

-Shinji, ¿tú crees que soy atractiva?

La pregunta pillo descolocado al mago, el cual estaba más rojo que el pelo de su tía Erza.

-P-por sup-puesto. ¿P-por qué lo p-preguntas? – pregunto nervioso.

-Yo… etto… quiero que me las toques. – susurro tan bajo que Shinji no pudo escucharlo.

-¿Has dicho?

-Que me las toques. – volvió a susurras demasiado bajo mientras el sonrojo aumentaba más.

-No te oigo. Habla más alto.

-¡QUE ME TOQUES LAS TETAS SO SORDO!

-¡!

-¡!

-¡!

-¡!

-¡!

-¡!

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!

-¡Vale! ¡Olvídalo! ¡No hace falta que me hagas nada! – Asuka se había levantado y estaba por irse. Estaba roja por la vergüenza y la desilusión.

-Pero yo si quiero.

No sabía de donde habían salido esas palabras, pero Shinji se tapó la boca nada más decirlas. Asuka se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, con los suyos abiertos lo más posible. El sonrojo de la cara de ambos había alcanzado una nueva tonalidad.

-¿Tu-tu q-quieres? – pregunto nerviosa.

-S-si quiero. P-pero me da vergüenza.

-Más me debería dar a mí. Son mis pechos. – dijo apenada.

-Si no quieres.

-¡No! ¡Si quiero!

-…

-…

-…

El silencio se hizo presente. Asuka avanzo a paso lento hasta sentarse en el regazo de Shinji.

-A-adelante.

Asuka desvió la mirada ya que se sentía más nerviosa que nunca y no podía mirar a Shinji a la cara. El castaño estaba igual. Sabía que su novia tenía un cuerpo bastante desarrollado para su edad. En parte era gracias a los genes Fairy Tail. Con nerviosismo, y la mano temblorosa, el castaño la fue acercando hasta el pecho derecho de la peliverde. Cuando estaba a milímetros de tocarlo paro, indeciso.

Al ver que Shinji no terminaba de hacerlo, Asuka cogió la mano del chico y la llevo hasta su pecho. Una vez agarrado, una corriente eléctrica paso por ambos chicos. La peliverde soltó su mano y dejo al chico hacer. Shinji podía notar como su mano cubría perfectamente, e incluso podía decir que le faltaba mano. Le dio un pequeño apretón y pudo sentir como su novia temblaba ante eso. Fijo su vista en la cara de Asuka. Pudo notar el nerviosismo de ella, por lo que le soltó el pecho. Esta lo miro curiosa al ver que se lo había soltado. El chico sonrió para luego intentar besarla.

Desgraciadamente, para Shinji, cierto escritor, osea yo, quiere verle sufrir como nadie.

CRASH

El sonido de algo rompiéndose. En este caso, los celos ultrasuperprotectores de Alzack.

Un portazo bien fuerte fue lo que escucharon ambos adolescentes. 'En frente' suyo se encontraban TODOS los magos, mas Rei y Asuka L. Romeo, Natsu y Gray asentían ante el acto del joven mago. Erza, Juvia, Lucy, Wendy y Bisca miraban sonrojadas, o muuuy sonrojadas, la escena. Los infantes miraban con cara de asco. Rei estaba un poco sonrojada y sonreía más que alegre. Asuka L. tenía una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

-Vaya vaya. Un poco más y a saber que hacéis. – se divertía la alemana.

-P-p-p-p-pecho. L-l-l-le ha…. – Erza tartamudeaba.

Juvia estaba con sus fantasías no aptas para menores.

Wendy, Lucy y Bisca ya planeaban la boda.

-Buen trabajo Shinji.

-Tus tíos están orgullosos.

-La tradición no se pierde.

Los hombres se burlaban.

-Puaj.

-Qué asco.

-Voy a vomitar.

Los niños... pues son niños.

Alzack…

-Tu… - convocaba dos escopetas gigantes – considérate… - el aura asesina era mayor que la de Acnologia - ¡MUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Quitándose a Asuka de encima, Shinji empezó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello… en parte lo hacía.

Asuka C. solo miraba con los ojos como platos a su familia.

-¿Cuánto? – pregunto.

-Desde que te has subido a su regazo. – se burlaba su madre.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!

(Varios, pero varios días después. Ponedle más de dos semanas)

El día iba tranquilo. Todo paz. O al menos hasta que llego el ángel de turno a tocar los cojones.

Misato se encontraba en su coche camino al Geofront. Iba hablando por el móvil mientras miraba al penúltimo ángel.

-El EVA 00 saldrá por la puerta 34. El EVA 02 lo apoyara. No, no puedo ordenar que descongelen la Unidad 01, órdenes del comandante. Si, lo sé. Sí, tengo contacto visual. Bien, adelante.

El ángel tenia forma de cadena de ADN, formando un gigantesco circulo rosado que flotaba.

(Cuartel general)

Asuka y Rei se encontraban subiendo a los EVAS. Habían recibido las órdenes de Misato y ambas las habían acatado sin rechistar. Desde que Asuka sabía que su madre estaba en el EVA, se había relajado y su actitud ya no era tan 'detestable'. La relación con los demás mejoraba bastante, incluida con Rei, Shinji y Asuka C.

-*Bueno Rei, ¿lista para acabar con este?* - pregunto con voz ansiosa.

-*Si, pero he de decir que algo me inquieta en este angel.* - contesto Rei con preocupación notoria en su voz.

-*Tranquila. Si algo pasa yo te ayudo. Además, seguro que Shinji nos echara una mano, aunque espero que no. La última vez estuvo durmiendo varios días.*

-*Eso espero yo también.*

Mientras Misato llegaba, Asuka y Rei fueron mandadas a la superficie. Rei cogió un rifle y Asuka varias ametralladoras y una motosierra. Ninguna hizo movimiento, solo observaban. Después de esperar varios minutos, Misato apareció por fin.

-Otra vez tarde, Misato. – recrimino Ritsuko.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Bien, cuéntame.

-El patrón del ángel cambia de naranja a azul.

-Vaya. Esto es muy nuevo. Rei, Asuka.

-*Hai.*

-Observad hasta nuevo aviso. No abráis fuego.

-*Entendido.*

(Exterior)

Shinji se encontraba no muy lejos de donde estaban los EVAS y el ángel. Gendo no le había dejado subir al EVA, por lo que solo podía ayudarlas de esta manera. De pronto, el ángel empezó a cambiar. Dejo de tener la forma del ADN para cambiar a un látigo gigantesco, separándose en una sola línea.

-*Cuidado.* - grito Misato.

Rei activo el campo AT del EVA, pero el ángel lo atravesó como si nada, impactando en el estómago del ángel. Ante esto cogió al ángel y empezó a disparar a quemarropa, pero no surtía efecto ninguno. En la cabina, Rei podía ver con horror como venas superficiales salían en su brazo y estómago, y de ellas salían mini figuras con su cara Asuka también empezó a disparar, pero no surtía efecto.

Shinji ya había activado el Segundo Origen y el Modo Serafín. Iría con todo desde el principio. Invoco sus alas y se lanzó contra el ángel mientras creaba bolas de energía dorada y distintas armas de luz. En ningún momento intentaba tocarlo. El otro extremo del ángel intubaba atacar a Shinji, pero este lo esquivaba con rapidez.

-"Mierda. Este cabrán es muy rápido. ¡Tengo que ayudar a Rei ya!"

(Cuarteles)

-¡Contaminación biológica a un 5%! – gritaba Aoba.

-¡¿Por qué no activa su campo AT?! – gritaba Misato.

-¡Lo ha activado, pero no funciona contra el ángel!

-¡Intento de contacto de primer nivel! – grito Maya.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué hacemos?! – intentaba pensar Misato.

(Exterior)

Al ver que no podía alcanzar a Shinji, el ángel decidió ocuparse del EVA 02.

-¡Mierda! ¡Cuidado Asuka! – grito Shinji mientras seguía disparando bolas de energía dorada al ángel, sin afectarle demasiado – "¡Joder! ¡Si estuviera en mi EVA!"

Al ver que el extremo del ángel iba hacia ella, tuvo que dejar de disparar para para activar su campo AT.

-¡Mama!

-Estoy contigo, pequeña.

El campo AT apareció entre el ángel y el EVA 02. Por suerte el campo AT era suficientemente fuerte como para parar al ángel, pero no por mucho tiempo.

-*¡Misato! ¡Saca al puto EVA de Shinji de una jodida vez!*

En el centro de mando, Gendo dio la orden de descongelar al EVA 01, pero tardaría un buen rato ya que Shinji se encontraba luchando contra el ángel.

Desde su cabina, Rei podía ver como el ángel intentaba contaminar al EVA 02 y como Shinji no podía derrotarlo. Al ver la situación decidió hacer un movimiento suicida.

-*Campo AT invertido.*

Una voz mecánica se escuchó dentro del EVA y en el centro de mando.

-Lo siento Shinji.

-*¡Rei! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!* - grito Misato por el comunicador.

El ángel, el cual estaba intentando traspasar el campo AT del EVA rojo, retrocedió rápidamente. Tanto la vista de Asuka como la de Shinji fueron hasta el EVA 00, donde se podía ver como el núcleo crecía y crecía hasta tomar una extraña forma, volviéndose más grande que el EVA mismo.

-*¡Se va a autodestruir!* - escucharon ambos.

Esto provocó que el mundo de Shinji se parara por completo. Volvió a tener la misma sensación que cuando utilizo por primera vez su magia. Oscuridad era lo único que le rodeaba. Un sentimiento de vacío como solamente una vez había sentido. Esto provocó un estado que nunca antes se había visto en ese mundo.

CRASH

FIUM

KABOOOM

Primero se pudo escuchar como algo se rompía. Luego una luz tan brillante como el sol cegó a todos. Por último el sonido de una gigantesca explosión.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! – ese era Shinji gritando, el cual se iba a quedar afónico después de semejante grito.

Cuando la luz dejo de cegar se pudo ver algo extraño. Shinji estaba flotando delante del EVA 00. Tenía sus alas fuera, sus ojos eran completamente blancos y un aura blanca, que transmitía paz a los aliados y temor a los enemigos, lo cubría por completo. Tanto Rei como Asuka miraban asombradas al castaño, mientras sentían paz en su interior.

(Cuarteles)

Al igual que los pilotos de Evangelion, todos miraban asombrados al joven mago.

-¿Qué demonios es Shinji? – se preguntaba Ritsuko.

-¡Doctora, mire esto! – grito Makoto.

Con rapidez, la doctora y la peli purpura se acercaron hasta las pantallas. En ella se podía ver el nivel de poder de Shinji.

-I-imposible. – susurraba la doctora – Simplemente es imposible.

-Vaya. No sabía que Shinji tuviera este potencial.

En la pantalla se podía ver como el actual estado de Shinji superaba a todo el poder de las bombas y minas N2 que habían en la Tierra.

-Solo hay algo más poderoso registrado hasta ahora. – susurro Ritsuko.

-Segundo Impacto. – termino Misato.

(Mansión Fairy Tail)

Se podía ver a todos los magos con cara de preocupación. Ellos sabían de donde venía ese poder y sus consecuencias.

-Si lo está usando es porque algo muy malo estaba por pasar. – hablo Romeo.

-Juvia espera que no le pase nada malo a Shin-chan.

-Estoy seguro de que se pasara mucho tiempo durmiendo cuando acabe esto. – sonrió Wendy.

-Vamos a por él. Seguro que los de NERV lo encarcelaran cuando acabe todo. – ordeno Erza.

Así, ella, Gray y Natsu fueron hasta donde se desarrollaba la pelea para llegar antes que NERV, eso sí, con capuchas para que no les vieran la cara.

(De vuelta con Shinji)

El mago se acercó hasta el núcleo supermegaultra hinchado del EVA 00. Colocó su palma en este y empezó a brillar. Poco a poco se fue alejando. En la palma de su mano se podía ver como agarraba casi sin fuerza un extremo del ángel, el cual chillaba. Según se iba alejando, el núcleo supermegaultra hinchado del EVA 00 se iba reduciendo, evitando que explotara por sobrecarga.

(Cuarteles)

-¡¿Qué está haciendo?! – pregunto Misato.

-¡Esta neutralizando el campo AT del EVA 00 y destruyendo el del ángel! ¡Prácticamente lo está extrayendo del núcleo del Evangelion! – respondió Makoto.

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!

-Prácticamente es imposible, por lo menos para nosotros. Lo que está haciendo Shinji va más allá de lo que hubiéramos imaginado. Si bien sus habilidades hasta ahora eran asombrosas, pero lo que está haciendo es más increíble. Además de esto, - dijo señalando las imágenes, en las cuales se podía ver a Shinji cogiendo un extremo del ángel, pero no se veía el suelo – prácticamente está agarrando al ángel como si nada. Lo único que puedo sacar en conclusión es que los poderes del Tercer Elegido son angelicales.

-"Mago Angelical" – pensó Misato al recordar.

(Exterior)

-Shinji. – susurraba alegre y llorosa la peli azul.

Hubo un momento en el que el ángel fue sacado por completo del interior del EVA 00. Asuka había bajado de su EVA para ir con Rei y asegurarse de que no estuviera muerta.

-¡Rei! – grito mientras había la compuerta. La ayudo a salir y ambas vieron donde se encontraba Shinji.

El mago se elevaba por el cielo mientras el ángel le atacaba intentado soltarse, pero sin ningún resultado. Por más que el ángel le atacara, una barrera blanca aparecía, impidiéndole acercarse. Entonces Shinji lo lanzo al aire y bajo hasta la tierra, sin apartar la vista del ángel. Este, el cual se encontraba en la atmosfera, se lanzó en picada contra el joven mago, el cual lo observaba sin expresión en la cara. Entonces levanto su brazo y mano derecho, apuntando al cielo, y empezó a brillar. Justo detrás del ángel, el cielo empezó a brillar, mas este no paraba su caída.

-Juicio Divino. – susurro el mago mientras bajaba el brazo.

A una velocidad que igualaba a la luz, un potente haz de luz cubrió por completo al ángel. Lo único que se escuchó por un momento fue un chillido horrible. Cuando el haz de luz desapareció, no había nada. Nada de nada.

(Cuarteles)

-Patrón azul anulado. El ángel ha sido destruido. – decía asombrada Maya – Lo ha eliminado con lo que fuera eso.

-Vayan a buscar al Tercer Elegido y llévenlo a prisión. – ordeno Gendo.

Todos lo miraban asombrados e incrédulos. Ese chico acababa de salvarles la vida y el muy cabrón quería meterlo en la cárcel del Geofront.

-¿Estás seguro? – le pregunto en un susurro Fuyutsuki.

-Si. Sabía que iba a ser un problema, pero lo que haya usado ahora para acabar con el ángel cambia completamente el panorama.

-Tienes razón. Los de SEELE estarán furiosos.

(Exterior)

Asuka y Rei habían visto todo mientras estaban al lado de sus EVAS. Lo que Shinji acababa de hacer era algo irreal. Con todos los problemas que habían tenido con ese ángel y ahora él lo eliminaba de forma extraña. Cuando el chico se acercó hasta ellas pudieron notar el cambio en este, más concretamente en sus blancos ojos. Estaban frente a frente, las dos chicas y Shinji. Este se acercó hasta Rei y le puso las manos en el estómago. Al instante una luz blanca empezó a iluminar el lugar. A pesar de no tener una herida externa, Shinji podía 'ver' su herida interna. Después de unos segundos paro y se desmayó, siendo sujetado por ambas, mientras el Modo Ángelus se desactivaba solo.

-Eso ha sido la leche. – comento Asuka.

-Si. – sonrió dulcemente Rei.

-Sera mejor que nos lo llevemos.

Ambas chicas se sobresaltaron al oír una voz demandante pero conocida. Se dieron la vuelta para observar a tres encapuchados.

-¿Quiénes sois? – pregunto Rei mientras abrazaba protectoramente al castaño.

-¿No nos reconocéis? Y eso que llevamos viviendo aquí un largo tiempo. – la burla de la voz fue reconocida por ambas chicas.

Se trataban de Natsu, Gray y Erza.

-¿A que os réferis? – pregunto Rei mientras le entregaba al castaño a Gray.

-NERV se acerca e intentaran llevarse a Shinji. – empezó a explicar Erza – Lo que acaba de hacer es algo peligroso ya que su cuerpo sufre una gran presión que lo deja en coma. No pienso dejar a mi sobrinito en manos del cabronazo del Comandante.

-Entiendo. – unas sirenas empezaron a ser escuchadas a lo lejos - Será mejor que os vayáis ya.

-Si. ¡Natsu!

-¡Aye sir!

Los tres magos empezaron a irse corriendo para después ver como un enorme y ardiente fuego surgía en el bosque.

-¡Idiota! ¡No tan bestia!

-¡Lo siento!

Esas fueron las únicas dos frases que ambas pilotos lograron escuchar antes de que llegara la Sección 2 de NERV.

-¿Dónde está? – la persona que bajo del vehículo con toda su prepotencia era el mismo Gendo.

-No lo sabemos comandante. – hablo Rei con voz neutra – Cuando el piloto Ikari derroto al ángel simplemente se fue. "Como si te lo fuera a decir, imbécil."

Gendo al principio no se fio, pero cuando vio el rostro y escucho la voz de Ayanami decidió fiarse.

-¿Y ese fuego?

-No lo sabemos. Surgió de repente.

-Bien. ¡Buscad al Tercer Elegido y llevado al Geofront!

-¿Y nosotras? – pregunto Asuka.

-Id a los cuarteles y dad un informe. Quiero que me contéis lo que habéis visto.

-Entendido. – hablaron al unísono.

-¿Por qué le has dicho eso? – le pregunto en un susurro Asuka a Rei.

-No pienso dejar que le haga nada a Shinji. – contesto muy seria.

-Me alegra ver que ya has dejado de ser una muñeca, Rei.

-Y yo de que has dejado de ser una arrogante insufrible. – se burló la peli azul.

-Oye, sin pasarte.

Ambas se sonrieron y fueron hasta los automóviles, mientras NERV se encargaba de los EVAS.

(Lugar desconocido, horas más tarde)

Para evitar que encontraran a Shinji, los magos se fueron de la mansión hasta un punto de encuentro, el cual era una casa que estaba abandonada, pero la habían arreglado para casos de emergencia, como era este.

Se podía ver a Shinji durmiendo en una cama, con cara agotada, mientras era tratado por Wendy, la cual también tenía gesto de estar cansada.

-Wendy, cariño, deberías descansar. Llevas horas así.

-No puedo. Necesitamos que Shinji se recupere cuanto antes. La última vez estuvo tres días inconsciente y apenas uso poder. Ahora se ha enfrentado a un poderoso ángel y el último vendrá pronto. Lo necesitamos cuanto antes.

-De acuerdo, pero no pienso apartarme de aquí.

La peli azul solo sonrió. Esa misma tarde Mavis se había llevado a los infantes, salvo Asuka C., de nuevo a Magnolia. La batalla final de la Tierra estaba a punto de librarse. El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail se preparaba para una pelea dura, mientras que Shinji debía preparase para uno de los mayores combates de su vida.

* * *

Magia de Shinji:

-Tiene alas blancas de plumas (alas de ángel).

-Crear distinto tipo de armas con luz.

-Lanzar bolas de energía blanca.

-Tiene curación divina.

-En combates cuerpo a cuerpo cubre las partes del cuerpo que usa para atacar o defenderse con un aura blanca, que le aumenta la defensa y el ataque.

-Tiene una habilidad en la cual se convierte en luz y se transporta a una velocidad casi igual al de la luz entre grandes distancias. Gasta bastante energía, sin agotarle del todo (viaje ida y vuelta), pero solo la usa en casos de emergencia. Y puede transportar a otra persona convirtiéndola en luz, claro que esta se sentirá muy rara cuando vuelva a la normalidad.

-El Puño Sagrado: es una gran concentración de magia en el puño de Shinji. A mayor concentración de magia más poderoso es. Después de concentrarla hace un gesto, dar un puñetazo, y sale disparado un puño de energía capaz de traspasar el campo AT. (Como el Kamehameha)

-Armagedón: recubre al usuario de una fina capa blanca, la cual se hace más densa y poderosa hasta que estalla destruyendo todo, lo que Shinji quiera, a su alrededor.

-Luz: su cuerpo se ilumina al punto de cegar momentáneamente al enemigo. Esta técnica la usa para atacar por sorpresa o alejarse para recuperarse.

-Juicio Divino: es la técnica más poderosa que tiene. Consiste en que levanta su mano derecha al cielo, este se ilumina y, según sea el enemigo a derrotar, un potente haz de luz cae sobre el / ellos. Es como el Fairy Law.

-Modo Serafín: una técnica que Shinji ha estado intentado usar a su máximo poder. La diferencia es que su aura es dorada. El modo Serafín aumenta el poder de Shinji como la Dragon Force a los dragonslayers. A diferencia del Modo Ángelus, este aumenta el poder pero no lo saca todo, haciendo que el mago no sufra el sobre exceso de poder.

-Modo Ángelus: Shinji pierde su razón pero no se vuelve loco. Sus ojos se vuelven completamente blancos, sus alas salen y aparece un aura blanca. Cuando está en ese modo puede atacar haciendo simples gestos con las manos, creando escudos o mandando a volar a sus enemigos (reconoce a los amigos). Este estado es muy peligroso ya que puede ocasionar que quede en coma un tiempo indeterminado. Sucede cuando entra en desesperación. (Cuando Shinji salvo a Asuka y descubrió su magia).


	17. Kaworu

Ni Evangelion ni Fairy Tail son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: en FT si no se los tocas no es tu pareja. Rei, tengo pensado algo pa ella. No diré nada XD. La magia se queda como esta. Habrá que esperar para que veas la magia de Rei. Asuka C. no aprenderá magia.

Roy4: cierto, el final se acerca. Ya han pasado seis meses desde que lo empecé.

Este fic contiene violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

Cuando estén juntas:

Asuka (FT) o Asuka C.= Asuka de Fairy Tail

Asuka (EV) o Asuka L. = Asuka de Evangelion.

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

Capítulo 16:

**KAWORU**

En la casa abandonada, Shinji Ikari se encontraba abriendo los ojos por primera vez desde que activo el Modo Ángelus. El joven mago se encontraba agotado como muy pocas veces. Sentía como si su cuerpo pesara una tonelada. Le costaba moverse. Cuando consiguió incorporarse reviso la habitación donde se encontraba. El lugar no lo reconocía. Era una habitación pequeña y el único mueble era la cama en la cual él estaba tumbado. Había una pequeña ventana desde la cual se podía ver Tokio-3. Entonces, cierta joven mujer entro en la habitación.

-¡Shinji! ¡Por fin despertaste! – grito mientras le abrazaba con cuidado.

-Hola tía Wendy. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?

-Una semana.

-¡Llevo una semana inconsciente! – grito alterado.

-Y porque Wendy te ha ayudado. – Erza entro en la habitación – Me da gusto verte despierto, Shinji.

Entonces todos los demás magos, incluida Asuka C., que se le lanzo con cuidado, entraron en la habitación.

-No diste un buen susto. – recrimino Bisca – Pensábamos que no despertarías nunca.

-Lo siento. Es que, cuando vi que Rei se iba a sacrificar… no pude evitarlo. Necesitaba salvarla. Por cierto, ¿qué ha pasado mientras estaba durmiendo?

-Por lo que Rei y Asuka L. nos han contado, el comandante ha ordenado tu búsqueda y captura. Quiere meterte en prisión de nuevo. Parece ser que no ha estado nada feliz después de lo del último ángel. – explico Lucy.

-Ya veo. ¿Estaríais de acuerdo en que le dé un escarmiento?

-Sin problemas. – respondieron Natsu y Gray.

-Bueno, no sabría decirte. – hablo Romeo – Si bien queda un ángel antes de que se lie la marrana.

-Entiendo. Ahora me gustaría descansar. Estoy agotado. – dijo mientras se volvía a tumbar.

-Entendemos.

Los magos salieron de la habitación para ir a la pequeña sala de estar. Ahí se encontraba Misato.

-¿Ya lo has hecho? – pregunto seria Erza.

-Si. Hemos eliminado las copias de Rei. El comandante está más furioso. Quiere saber quién fue el que las destruyo.

-¿Sabe algo?

-Nada. No hay ninguna prueba sobre quien ha podido ser. Eso es lo que lo tiene tan furioso. Bueno, eso y no encontrar a Shinji.

-Ah, hablando del tema, Shinji ya se ha despertado. A estado un pequeño rato despierto y luego se ha vuelto a dormir. Está agotado.

-Eso suena bien. El último ángel está por venir.

-Deberíais empezar a evacuar a los habitantes de Tokio-3. Una vez acabemos con el último ángel, deberéis evacuar el Geofront al instante.

-Cierto. ¿Cuándo iréis vosotros a por el gremio?

-Nos marcharemos mañana. Tardaremos un día en llegar a su escondite. Desgraciadamente no podremos hacer nada con el EVA y los EVAS en serie de SEELE.

-Creo que Shinji, Rei y Asuka L. podrán encargarse de ellos.

-En ese caso, te encargamos a Shinji, Misato.

-Lo cuidare. No dejare que el comandante le haga nada.

-En todo caso, cuida al comandante de Shinji. – dijo burlona la pelirroja.

Durante un rato siguieron hablando de las próximas operaciones. Mientras, en la mansión, Asuka y Rei hablaban sobre lo que les había dicho Erza.

-Así que el último ángel. Y luego está lo de SEELE. Se nos viene una muy gorda, Rei.

-Cierto.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto preocupada.

Erza, Misato y compañía se habían reunido con Rei y Asuka para explicarle ciertas cosas de mucha importancia. Una de ellas era explicarle a Rei su origen.

-No sé cómo sentirme. Durante toda mi vida no he sido más que una muñeca de Gendo. Entonces empezó a sentir. Y ahora me dicen que soy un clon de la madre de Shinji y que tengo el alma del segundo ángel, Lilith. Sinceramente no me gusta nada de esto. Aunque, eso explicaría porque me agrada estar cerca de Shinji. Porque parte de mi es su madre. – la oji roja empezó a llorar desconsolada, siendo abrazada por Asuka – Pero lo arreglare. Una vez que acabemos con el último sé que voy a hacer.

-Estoy segura de que sí. Sabes que confiamos en ti. Aunque, si la cagas nos vamos a la mierda todos.

-Jejeje. Lo sé. Pero no pienso fallar. Shinji, Fairy Tail, tu… todos sois personas muy importantes para mí. No puedo dejar que os pase nada.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. No me gustaría tenerte de enemiga.

-Jejeje.

A los dos días, Shinji volvió con Misato a la mansión. Sus tíos ya le habían explicado el plan. El castaño no estuvo muy convencido al principio, pero no podía quejarse. Por algo sus tíos pertenecían a Fairy Tail. Durante el camino a la mansión, misto estuvo explicándole todo lo que había pasado mientras no estaba. La recuperación de Rei, la furia del comandante, etc. En ningún momento le dijo lo de los clones y el origen de Rei. Eso era algo que quería que hablara con ella. Una vez llegaron a la mansión, la pelirroja, la peli azul y los dos idiotas, los cuales habían sido llamados por la pelirroja, se le lanzaron encima.

-Ya. Dejadlo. No lo abracéis tanto.

-Vamos, no seas celosa. Sus amigos también tienen derecho a disfrutarlo, ¿no? – pregunto burlona la pelirroja.

-Tsk.

-¡Hermano! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! ¡Hemos estado preocupados por ti! – le grito Touji.

-Jejeje, lo siento. Me es difícil explicarlo.

-Saber, es raro que no estés desaparecido o en el hospital cada vez que luchas contra un ángel. – comento Kensuke.

-Tienes razón. Es como una maldita tradición. Jejeje. Oye, ¿por qué tenéis esas caras? Se ha muerto alguien.

Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente para luego mirar a Shinji.

-Nos vamos dentro de media hora de Tokio 3.

Al principio Shinji quedo en shock, pero por suerte su cerebro empezó a trabajar. Era normal que se fueran. Seguramente sus padres se iban de la ciudad para dejar de sufrir los ataques de los ángeles… y la futura guerra, aunque no lo supieran.

-Entiendo. Es lo más normal. – abrazó a ambos, los cuales le devolvieron – A sido un placer conoceros, chicos.

-El gusto ha sido nuestro, hermano.

-Cierto cierto. Ten por seguro que no me pienso olvidar de ti.

-Ni yo de vosotros.

Se separaron, se dieron unos cuantos golpecitos y Touji y Kensuke abandonaron la mansión, no sin antes despedirse de las chicas y Misato. Una vez que los dos chicos se fueron, Rei se acercó temerosa a Shinji.

-Shinji. Tenemos que hablar. – hablo muy nerviosa Rei.

Por el tono de voz de la peli azul, ambas Asukas sabían de lo que iban a hablar. Era algo inevitable para ambos. Prefirieron dejarles su espacio a ambos, por lo que se fueron del salón. Rei y Shinji se sentaron en el sofá, uno al lado del otro, mientras que Misato se sentó al frente de ambos. Con todo el nerviosismo del mundo, Rei empezó a explicarle a Shinji lo que Misato le había contado. No le era nada fácil. Saber que era un clon de su madre y que tenía el alma de Lilith fue algo demasiado grande para el joven mago. Cuando Rei no podía continuar, lo hacia Misato. A ella tampoco le resultaba fácil. También le conto sobre la destrucción de los otros clones. Una vez que terminaron la explicación, Shinji se levantó sin decir nada ni mirar a nadie y salió de la mansión a paso lento. Rei no aguanto más y se puso a llorar. Misato la abrazo, intentando consolarla.

-Tranquila Rei.

-P-pero ahora me odia.

-No te odia Rei. Lo que pasa es que ha sido mucho para él. Lo mismo pasó conmigo cuando lo supe. Pero como puedes comprobar, no te odio.

Durante un largo rato, la peli azul siguió llorando en los brazos de la peli purpura.

Mientras, en alguna parte de Tokio 3, Shinji se encontraba caminando mientras pensaba profundamente en las palabras de Misato y Rei. Rei. Solo pensar en ella producía un extraño sentimiento en el joven mago. No sabía que pensar en ese momento. Eso explicaba porque se sentía así con Rei. En parte era porque le recordaba a su madre, ya que era su clon. Encima ella era la herramienta para el Tercer Impacto… bueno, ella y al Unidad Evangelion 01, donde se encontraba el alma de su madre. Entonces su furia se incrementó de golpe, mostrando su aura dorada. Todo era culpa de Gendo y SEELE. Ellos eran los culpables de todo lo que le paso a ese mundo. El Segundo Impacto, las guerras, las muertes, lo de su madre y la de Asuka, lo de Rei.

El aura incrementaba a pasos agigantados. Para desquitarse un poco, acumulo todo el poder que podía en su puño derecho. Una vez que llego a su límite, lanzo todo ese poder contra el cielo mientras gritaba de pura furia. Una vez que termino, su aura dejo de mostrarse. Miro su puño, el cual estaba temblando debido a su ira y a la enorme cantidad de poder que puso en él.

-Eso ha sido impresionante.

Una voz juvenil llamo la atención del castaño. Cerca de él había un chico de su edad. Tenía el pelo gris, la piel muy pálida y los ojos rojos. Por un momento le recordaron a los de Rei.

-Si te soy sincero, ese poder me ha dado miedo. En serio. – sonrió levemente.

-¿Tú quién eres? – pregunto Shinji alzando una ceja.

-Perdón por no presentarme. Mi nombre es Kaworu Nagisa.

-Encantado. El mío es…

-Shinji Ikari. Lo sé. Eres muy conocido, cazador de ángeles.

-¿Cazador de ángeles? Sinceramente no me gusta ese apodo. Ahora que me lo pregunto, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Escucho música. Esa es la mayor obra de los Lilim. – Shinji solo lo miraba curioso – Por cierto, soy el quinto elegido.

-¿Quinto elegido? Pero si somos tres.

-Yo que quieres que te diga. – sonrió divertido – Eso es cosa de política.

-Ahhh.

-¿Te importa si te llamo Ikari-kun?

-Prefiero Shinji. Odio los formalismos.

-Entonces puedes llamarme Kaworu, Shinji.

(Día siguiente)

Shinji había vuelto a NERV. Hay que decir que la Sección 2 ya lo estaba esperando con armas de guerra. Para el castaño eso no fue motivo para asustarse.

-¡Shinji Ikari, quedas detenido! ¡Entrégate o usaremos la fuerza! – grito el líder de la Sección 2.

El castaño no hizo ningún caso. Entonces su cuerpo se ilumino y centelleo. Fue tan fuerte como si miraran directamente al sol. Los hombres tuvieron que taparse los ojos. Cuando volvieron a abrirlos, Shinji ya no se encontraba en el lugar.

-¡Maldición! ¡Avisen a todos! ¡Tenemos que capturarlo por orden del comandante!

-¡Si señor!

Mientras, Shinji caminaba tranquilo por el Geofront, rumbo al despacho de Gendo. Cada vez que se encontraba con un hombre armado, rápidamente lo dejaba fuera de combate usando sus poderes. No tardó mucho en llegar al despacho, donde Gendo y Fuyutsuki lo esperaban. El anciano se veía nervioso, pero Gendo estaba en su clásica pose patentada.

-Piloto Ikari, quedas de…

-Ya ya. Vamos a dejarnos las gilipolleces porque no estoy de humor pasa soportarte.

-¡Como osas…!

PAM

Un fuerte puñetazo impacto contra la mejilla de Gendo, sacándolo de su cómodo sillón y haciendo que cayera al suelo. Cuando iba a levantarse, Shinji puso su pie en el cuello del hombre.

-¿Sabes que con ocho kilos de peso puedes romperle el cuello a alguien?

El ambiente se puso más tenso cuando la Sección 2 llego al despacho y vieron como estaba su comandante. No tardaron en apuntar con todo lo que tenían al joven mago. Gendo hizo un movimiento de mano para que evitaran disparar.

-Maldito mocoso. Arg.

Shinji hizo un poco de presión en el cuello.

-Esta es la última vez que te lo digo. Intenta hacerle algo a alguien importante para mí, o simplemente tocarme las pelotas y me asegurare de que NERV tenga otro comandante. ¿Entendido?

La voz de Shinji salía tan fría que incluso Gendo se acojono. Sin duda Erza estaría orgullosa de él… si lo viera.

-Si alguien de la Sección 2 o algún tipo de tontería como esa intenta joderme, también me encargare de ti. Quedas avisado.

Hizo un poco más de presión antes de quitar el pie de encima. Gendo llevo su mano hasta su cuello mientras se lo sobaba.

-Esto no quedara así, Shinji.

-Yo creo que sí.

Shinji empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Ninguno de la Sección 2 tuvo huevos de ponerse delante del chico o intentar hacerle algo. Gendo se volvió a sentar en su sillón mientras su rostro pasaba de furia extrema a una risa psicópata digna de un óscar. Mientras, Fuyutsuki, fue hasta la sala donde se realizarían las pruebas de sincronización.

En los ascensores de vehículos que conectan con los cuarteles de NERV, Misato hablaba con Makoto en el coche de esta.

-El quinto elegido, Kaworu Nagisa. – susurro Misato.

-Así es. Al igual que Rei, cualquier información sobre su vida ha sido borrada. Lo único que se sabe es que nació el mismo día del segundo impacto.

-Osea que tiene quince años, un año más que Shinji.

-Prácticamente sí. He estado investigando los datos de la División de Inteligencia.

-Eso ha sido muy arriesgado.

-Es posible, pero valió la pena. Escucha… - le susurro algo al oído.

-Oh, interesante.

Un par de horas después, en las pruebas de sincronización, se podía ver a Rei, Shinji y a Asuka. Los tres pilotos tenían una buena sincronización. Fuyutsuki se encontraba mirando las pantallas.

-Que salga la segunda elegida y metan al quinto elegido.

-¿Sub-comandante? – pregunto asombrada Maya.

-Solo hágalo.

-Entendido señor.

Al principio Asuka armo un buen follón cuando le avisaron del cambio. No quería por nada del mundo que alguien se metiera en su EVA. Una vez que Kaworu se metió en su EVA, la sincronización bajo hasta el mínimo. Ni siquiera podría activarlo.

-"Como suponía. Solamente las madres dejaran que sus hijos los piloteen." – pensaba contenta Misato.

Una vez que Rei y Shinji salieron de las capsulas se quedaron viendo fijamente, sin apartar la vista del otro.

-Rei.

-Shinji.

Hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que será mejor que hablemos fuera. ¿De acuerdo? – pregunto el mago.

-S-sí. Me parece bien.

-De acuerdo.

El nerviosismo que había invadido a Rei desde el día anterior no se había ido. Tenía miedo de lo que Shinji podría decirle. Miedo a que la odiada. Después de un largo rato, y cambiarse, Rei y Shinji salieron del Geofront y empezaron a caminar por las calles de la ciudad.

-Shinji, - empezó a hablar Rei – sé que ahora debes odiarme. En verdad nunca quise esto, pero me cambiaste. Tu familia me cambio y estaré agradecida toda mi vida. También me salvaste más de una vez. Me diste lo que nunca antes me dio. Pero si aun así no quieres saber nada más de mí, entenderé. – sollozaba la peli azul.

-Rei… yo no te odio.

La nombrada se paró de golpe y miro al castaño con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos. El castaño tenía una leve sonrisa.

-Eres alguien importante para mí. Si te soy sincero, me enfurecí cuando me contasteis todo, pero no era contigo con quien estaba furioso. Estaba furioso con mi padre y los de SEELE. – se acercó hasta la oji roja y la abrazo – Tu eres mi hermana, Rei. Eso nada lo cambiara. Eres y serás Rei Ayanami. No me importa que seas un clon o que tengas el alma de Lilith. No dejare que te pase nada. Te protegeré. Y mi familia también lo hará.

Rei no aguanto más y empezó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Después de desahogarse, y eso fue mucho, hablo con la voz calmada.

-Ikari.

-¿?

-Rei Ikari Ayanami. Me gusta como suena. – sonreía.

-Pues así será, hermana.

-Gracias… hermano.

Entonces las alarmas empezaron a sonar.

-¿Un ángel? – se preguntó Rei en voz alta – Pero no veo ninguno.

Un mal presentimiento llego a Shinji.

-Sera posible. ¡Vamos Rei!

Cargo a su ahora proclamada hermana, saco sus alas y empezó a volar rápidamente hasta NERV.

(Cuarteles)

En la jaula del EVA 02, se podía ver a Kaworu delante del EVA rojo.

-Es el momento. Vamos.

Un aura blanca rodeo al peli gris y empezó a flotar en el aire. En el momento que hizo eso, la Unidad 02 se activó, provocando que sonaran las alarmas. En el centro de mando todo era un caos.

-¡La Unidad 02 está activa! – gritaba Makoto.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡¿Dónde está Asuka?! – gritaba Misato.

-¡Se encuentra corriendo por los pasillos en dirección a la jaula del Evangelion 02! – informaba Aoba.

-¡¿Entonces?!

-¡No hay piloto! ¡El Entry Plug no ha sido insertado!

-"¿Cómo es posible? ¿El quinto?"

-¡Generación de Campo AT detectada en el Dogma Central! – volvió a gritar Makoto.

-¿El EVA 02?

-¡No! ¡El patrón es azul! ¡Es un ángel!

-¡¿Cómo?! "¡¿El quinto es un ángel?!"

En el camino al dogma central se podía ver a Kaworu y al EVA 02, ambos bajando por el tubo suavemente.

-*¡Objetivo atravesando el cuarto nivel! ¡Y sigue descendiendo!*

-¡Esto no es bueno! ¡No puedo desconectar la energía del Linear Motor Car!

-*¡Quinto nivel atravesado!*

-¡Cierren los muros de contención del Dogma Central! – ordeno Fuyutsuki - ¡Cualquier cosa para ganar tiempo!

-*¡Cerrando todos los niveles del sexto hacia adelante! ¡Evacuen al personal!*

-SEELE nos lo ha enviado y no nos hemos dado cuenta. – susurro el anciano.

-Piensan adelantar el programa usándonos. – comento Gendo.

Desgraciadamente, aunque cerraron los muros, el EVA 02 los destrozaba como si nada. En la jaula del EVA rojo se podía ver a Asuka, la cual estaba diciendo más tacos que nadie jamás en la historia.

-¡Muros blindados destruidos por el EVA 02!

-¡Objetivo atravesando el segundo nivel!

-Enviad a la Unidad 01. Usen cualquier cosa. No permitan al objetivo invadir el Dogma Central. – ordeno Gendo.

-Sí señor. ¿Dónde se encuentra Shinji?

-Acaba de llegar junto a la segunda elegida. Ahora mismo se encuentra subiendo al EVA 01.

-Bien.

En su EVA, Shinji se lanzó por el enorme túnel en el que iba Kaworu junto al EVA. No tardó mucho en encontrarse con ambos.

-Te estaba esperando, Shinji.

-Tu.

Shinji intento coger al último ángel, Trabis, pero el EVA 02 se lo impidió.

-Estas usando a la madre de Asuka.

-No me fue difícil. A pesar del gran poder que tiene, el mío es mayor. Tranquilo, no la he matado. No tengo esa intención.

Durante la pela de ambos EVAS, Shinji no se atrevía a usar sus poderes contra el EVA 02 por dos motivos. Uno era el cabreo que tendría Asuka si le hiciera algo y el segundo era por Kyoko, la madre de Asuka. Con el cuchillo progresivo, Shinji intento atravesar a Kaworu pero, como esperaba, un campo AT apareció.

-Tú también tienes uno.

-Así es. Todos los Lilim lo tenéis. La región sagrada que no debe ser invadida por nadie. La luz del alma. Pero tus poderes son capaces de atravesarlos. ¿Sabes porque tu magia es así?

Shinji abrió los ojos a tope.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Tú no tienes esa magia por casualidad. Esa magia se te fue concedida en tu nacimiento. No sé quién o porque, pero así fue. Eres un nephilim, Shinji Ikari. Mitad humano mitad ángel.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Un humano con poderes de un ángel. Poderes sagrados. Y no eres el único. Hay alguien más que los posee por un motivo que desconozco.

-"¿Eso es así? ¿Mama?" – se preguntaba el mago.

Siguió forcejeando con el EVA hasta que llegaron al Dogma Central. Ambos EVAS cayeron al último nivel. El lugar era de lo más extraño. No se apreciaban las paredes más allá de la gran oscuridad. El suelo era totalmente blanco con extrañas formas, que recordaban a los huesos, saliendo del suelo. Sin duda era de los más extraño.

Kaworu se alejó de ambos EVAS, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba su padre. Al ver que el ser celestial se iba, Shinji decidió poner punto y final. Dio una poderosa patada al EVA rojo, alejándolo de él. Entonces levanto su mano e invoco su hechizo más poderoso.

-¡Juicio Divino!

A pesar de estar en lo más profundo del Dogma Central, una luz apareció en lo que debería ser el techo del lugar. De esa luz cayo un haz de luz hasta el EVA 02, dejándolo inactivo.

-Como suponía. Incluso con mi poder, el tuyo junto al de tu EVA puede anularlo. – decía Kaworu en la distancia.

Una vez se deshizo del EVA 02, corrió hasta donde se encontraba Kaworu, saliendo del Dogma Central. El lugar al que ingreso era aún más extraño que cualquier otro lugar imaginado por el joven mago. Frente a él había una gigantesca cruz roja con un ser blanco con una máscara en la cara, sin piernas crucificado en él y en el pecho tenía una lanza roja y gigantesca clavada. Debajo de la cruz había un mar de LCL. De la herida que tenía el gigantesco ser blanco caía LCL. Frente al ser se encontraba levitando Kaworu.

-No eres Adam. Eres Lilith. Me han engañado. – susurro asombrado el ser celestial.

Entonces noto a la Unidad 01 detrás de él pero Shinji no iba montado. El joven mago se encontraba en su Modo Serafín, con sus alas desplegadas y volando hasta estar frente a frente.

-Parece que esto se ha acabado. – susurro el peli gris.

-¿Por qué no te defiendes?

-No tiene caso. He perdido. Desde antes de entrar aquí había perdido. Ha llegado mi hora.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que te mate?

-Así es. A pesar de tener estos poderes mi cuerpo es mortal.

-Está bien. – susurro mientras bajaba la cabeza y acumulaba poder en su puño.

-Ten cuidado con SEELE y el gremio oscuro. Necesitaras a tu EVA para lo que viene.

-Entiendo.

-Me alegra haberte conocido, Shinji Ikari.

-Un placer, Kaworu Nagisa. ¡Puño Sagrado!

Al usar esa técnica, la existencia de Kaworu Nagisa, el último ángel, Trabis, desapareció de la existencia. El mago se quedó en el lugar pensando, hasta que dirigió su vista hacia Lilith.

-Así que tú eres Lilith. Pronto nos volveremos a ver.

Sin más que decir volvió a subir a su EVA y salió del lugar. Ya fuera de la sala de Lilith, Shinji cargo al EVA 02 y subió hasta la jaula de los EVAS. Desde las barandillas, Asuka veía sonriente a su EVA, el cual se encontraba de una pieza, salvo algún que otro rasguño o herida.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermoso EVA?! – gritaba furiosa la alemana cuando Shinji salió del suyo.

-¿Y qué quieres que hiciera? ¿Qué dejara que me mate? Da gracias que tu madre este ahí dentro. - le susurro en la oreja para que nadie lo oyera.

-Tsk.

-Shinji.

-Misato.

La mujer llegaba hasta la jaula con Rei a su lado.

-Atacaran mañana, debéis estar listos. Le diré a todo el mundo que reparen rápidamente el EVA 02.

-¿Qué pasa con el EVA 00? – pregunto Asuka.

-No sabemos porque, pero está destruido. Alguien lo destruyo y será imposible repararlo antes de que lleguen las Fuerzas de Autodefensa y los EVAS en serie de SEELE.

-¿Creéis que ha podido ser el ángel antes de coger mi EVA?

-Es posible. Aunque no le veo ninguna lógica al porque.

-Quien sabe. Rei, ¿estas segura?

-Si. Es lo que debo hacer.

-Sabes que estamos poniendo nuestras vidas y la de todo el planeta en tus manos.

-No hace falta que me metas más presión, hermano.

-Jejeje. Yo solo decía. Por cierto, ¿qué se sabe de mis tíos?

-Han acabado con casi todo el gremio, pero parece ser que tanto su líder como algunos de sus miembros no se encontraban en el lugar. Además, ahora sabemos que van a usar el EVA que robaron. También que hicieron algunos cambios.

-A eso se refería con que necesitaría mi EVA. – susurro Shinji. – Bien. Será mejor prepararnos. Mañana será un día movidito.

(En alguna parte del mundo)

En un sótano gigantesco se podían oír explosiones y gritos. El lugar en el que habían habitado los miembros del gremio oscuro ahora era un campo de batalla. Los magos oscuros se defendían como podían de los magos más poderosos de Fiore.

-¡Rugido del Dragón de las Llamas Eléctricas!

-¡Furia del demonio de hielo!

-¡Tornado de agua!

-¡Rugido del Dragón Celestial!

-¡Fuego purpura!

-¡Armadura del cielo!

-¡Urano Metria!

-¡Ahhh! ¡Huid insensatos! – gritaban los magos oscuros.

-¡Llevo 20! – grito Gray.

-¡Pues yo llevo 22! – grito Natsu.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡A mí no me gana ningún ojo rasgado!

La pelea, bueno más que pelea fue una masacre, termino en menos de media hora. Para pesar de los magos Fairys, el jefe del gremio y otros tantos, así como el EVA robado no estaban.

-Oye, - Erza cogió a uno medio inconsciente - ¿dónde están tu maestro y el Evangelion que robasteis? – uso su clásica técnica… la mirada acojona Zeref.

-S-se h-han i-ido. Han ido a Tokio 3. Llegaran en el momento en el que SEELE ataque la ciudad.

-Ya veo. – porrazo al mago – No podemos hacer nada más. Habrá que llevar a estos tipos a Fiore. Lo demás dejémoselos a Shinji.

-Es lo mejor.

-Espero que gane.

-¡Por supuesto que ganara! ¡Es un mago de Fairy Tail!

-Jejeje. Tienes razón llamita.

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado, intento de demonslayer?!

-¡¿Cómo me has dicho, lagartija?!

-¿Os estáis peleando?

-¡NO!

* * *

Magia de Shinji:

-Tiene alas blancas de plumas (alas de ángel).

-Crear distinto tipo de armas con luz.

-Lanzar bolas de energía blanca.

-Tiene curación divina.

-En combates cuerpo a cuerpo cubre las partes del cuerpo que usa para atacar o defenderse con un aura blanca, que le aumenta la defensa y el ataque.

-Tiene una habilidad en la cual se convierte en luz y se transporta a una velocidad casi igual al de la luz entre grandes distancias. Gasta bastante energía, sin agotarle del todo (viaje ida y vuelta), pero solo la usa en casos de emergencia. Y puede transportar a otra persona convirtiéndola en luz, claro que esta se sentirá muy rara cuando vuelva a la normalidad.

-El Puño Sagrado: es una gran concentración de magia en el puño de Shinji. A mayor concentración de magia más poderoso es. Después de concentrarla hace un gesto, dar un puñetazo, y sale disparado un puño de energía capaz de traspasar el campo AT. (Como el Kamehameha)

-Armagedón: recubre al usuario de una fina capa blanca, la cual se hace más densa y poderosa hasta que estalla destruyendo todo, lo que Shinji quiera, a su alrededor.

-Luz: su cuerpo se ilumina al punto de cegar momentáneamente al enemigo. Esta técnica la usa para atacar por sorpresa o alejarse para recuperarse.

-Juicio Divino: es la técnica más poderosa que tiene. Consiste en que levanta su mano derecha al cielo, este se ilumina y, según sea el enemigo a derrotar, un potente haz de luz cae sobre el / ellos. Es como el Fairy Law.

-Modo Serafín: una técnica que Shinji ha estado intentado usar a su máximo poder. La diferencia es que su aura es dorada. El modo Serafín aumenta el poder de Shinji como la Dragon Force a los dragonslayers. A diferencia del Modo Ángelus, este aumenta el poder pero no lo saca todo, haciendo que el mago no sufra el sobre exceso de poder.

-Modo Ángelus: Shinji pierde su razón pero no se vuelve loco. Sus ojos se vuelven completamente blancos, sus alas salen y aparece un aura blanca. Cuando está en ese modo puede atacar haciendo simples gestos con las manos, creando escudos o mandando a volar a sus enemigos (reconoce a los amigos). Este estado es muy peligroso ya que puede ocasionar que quede en coma un tiempo indeterminado. Sucede cuando entra en desesperación. (Cuando Shinji salvo a Asuka y descubrió su magia).


	18. Batalla final

Ni Evangelion ni Fairy Tail son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: me gusta esa relación de hermanos. Jejeje, tendrás que leer este capítulo pa responder tus dudas.

Roy4: bueno, pa gusto los colores. A mí me gusta Rei como hermana de Shinji y a otros otras maneras. Espero que te guste lo que viene ahora.

Este fic contiene violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

Cuando estén juntas:

Asuka (FT) o Asuka C.= Asuka de Fairy Tail

Asuka (EV) o Asuka L. = Asuka de Evangelion.

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

Capítulo 17:

**BATALLA FINAL**

El día definitivo había llegado. En los cuarteles de NERV, los pocos que había no sabían lo que se les estaba a punto de venir encima. Por orden de Misato, la gran mayoría del personal no había ido a trabajar después del ataque del último ángel, Kaworu. Solamente habían ido los operarios que iban a reparar la unidad 00, 01 y 02. Gendo y Fuyutsuki se habían mantenido en el despacho del primero, a la espera de lo que ellos ya sabían que iba a ocurrir. Ninguno de ellos sabía que Misato, Shinji y Asuka ya sabían esa información, por lo que estaban preparados. Tampoco sabían lo que Rei había planeado con la Mayor, los magos y la pelirroja. Y lo mejor guardado era cierta información que debía estar llegando a su objetivo. La caída de NERV y SEELE estaba por llegar, así como la mayor batalla moderna que estaba por librarse.

En las jaulas de los Evangelion, Asuka y Shinji se encontraban sentados frente a ellos, ambos hablando entre ellos.

-¿Estás seguro de que Gendo no se dará cuenta? – pregunto la alemana.

-No sabría decirte. Rei ha hecho una gran actuación este último tiempo. Solo debemos esperar que lo siga haciendo hasta que el momento llegue.

-Bufff. Estoy muy nerviosa. Siendo sincera, estoy más que acojonada. ¿Y si no sale bien?

-¿No confías en mi hermana?

-Sabes que no he dicho eso. Pero, los EVAS en serie con motor S2, las fuerzas de autodefensa, el EVA robado, el gremio oscuro. Todo eso es algo que no me agrada nada de nada.

-Ya sabes cómo nos ocuparemos de eso. Los EVAS en serie es cosa mía. Las fuerzas de autodefensa están controladas. Del gremio oscuro ya se han encargado mis tíos, en su gran mayoría. Y el EVA robado… eso si será un problema.

-¿Crees que el maestro de ese gremio venga?

-Estoy de lo más seguro. Según mis tíos no lo hallaron en el lugar. Si no estaba ahí deberá estar viniendo pa acá.

-¿Y de el quien se ocupara?

-Tus tíos están prácticamente en la otra punta del mundo.

-… supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo hasta que lleguen refuerzos.

-…

-…

-…

(Flashback)

-Eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana. El cuartel estaba casi vacío. Gendo y Fuyutsuki se encontraban en su puesto, en el centro de mando, ultimando sus últimos movimientos para el paso final. Por otro lado, Misato se encontraba tomándose un café tranquilamente con Maya, Aoba y Makoto. Fu entonces que las alarmas empezaron a sonar.

-"Primer ataque." – pensó la Mayor.

-Invasión enemiga. – dijo Maya mientras miraba la pantalla de su ordenador.

-¡Cambiad el estado de emergencia a código azul! ¡Rápido! ¡Usad los satélites si hace falta! ¡¿Cuál es la situación en el lado derecho?! – pregunto/ grito Fuyutsuki.

-¡Imposible! ¡Todas las comunicaciones están cortadas! – grito Makoto.

-¡Están entrando datos desde todas las redes externas! ¡Intentan invadir las MAGGI! – grito Aoba.

-Lo que imaginaba. ¿Es local? – volvió a preguntar el anciano.

-¡No señor! ¡La invasión se realiza desde Alemania, EEUU y China! ¡Es de los sistemas similares a las MAGGI!

-SEELE está usando toda su fuerza. Es un cinco contra uno. La situación es muy difícil. – susurro mientras miraba a Gendo.

-¡Base de datos principal bloqueada! ¡No podemos detenerlos!

-¡La cuarta defensa ha sido destruida! – grito Makoto - ¡Han conseguido legar a un nivel más profundo! ¡Ni siquiera el sistema de refuerzo lo ha detenido!

-Llamen a la doctora Ritsuko.

Durante el resto de la larga noche, la doctora Akagi estuvo dentro de la MAGGI, intentando parar el hackeo por parte de SEELE. Gendo y Fuyutsuki estuvieron hablando sobre el hakeo a la ultrasupermegacomputadora.

-Capturar a las MAGGI es solo el principio. Esos bastardos quieren capturar el cuartel y a los dos EVAS que nos quedan. La unidad 00 está demasiado dañada. – susurro Fuyutsuki.

-También a Lilith y Adam, los cuales están en nuestras manos.

-Por eso están tan preocupados.

Mientras hablaban, Ritsuko había conseguido parar el hackeo del MAGGI y expulsar a los invasores.

-La invasión de la MAGGI ha terminado. La defensa tipo B7 ha sido efectuada. No podrán invadirnos en las próximas 62 horas. – informo feliz Maya.

(Fin flashback)

El reloj que Shinji tenía en la muñeca empezó a sonar.

-Ya es la hora. Y pensar que esta noche pasada intentaron invadir las MAGGI. A veces pienso que somos mu tontos.

El sonido de las explosiones llegaron hasta el lugar, así como los temblores producidos por estos.

(Momentos antes)

En las afueras de Tokio 3, todas las fuerzas de autodefensa japonesa se encontraban yendo en dirección al cuartel de NERV, el Geofront. El comandante, un hombre de unos cuarenta años iba en primera línea, en un tanque. No habían avisado ni nada por el estilo. El ataque seria sorpresa y rápido. Debían evitar que usaran a los Evangelions.

-Teniente. – hablo un hombre desde dentro del tanque.

-Infórmame.

-Al parecer hay poca gente en el Geofront. La Mayor Katsuragi dio el día libre a casi todos los empleados.

-¿En serio? "Eso es extraño. ¿Casualidad? No, no lo creo. Tengo la sensación de que ya lo sabía. ¿Pero cómo?" Bien. Es en parte me alegra. Menos muertes de civiles. Preparen todo. En cuanto de la señal bombardear con todo el lugar.

-A la orden, señor.

-"Tengo un muy mal presentimiento." – pensó el hombre.

(Momento actual)

En el cuartel de NERV, el personal que había informaba del ataque que estaban sufriendo.

-Estaciones de radar de seis a diecisiete han sido destruidas.

-Un gran ejercito enemigo está atacando desde la línea externa de defensa.

-Otro gran ejército se aproxima por la parte trasera de la montaña.

En el puesto del mandamás, Gendo y Fuyutsuki miraban todo sin decir nada.

-Así que, incluso nuestro último enemigo es humano. – comento con desgana el anciano.

-Escuchen todos. Estado de batalla a primer nivel. – ordeno Gendo – Parece que tendremos pocas bajas. Es una suerte que diera esa orden, Mayor.

Misato solo asintió.

-Decidle a Asuka que suba a la Unidad 02 y que se oculte en el lago. – ordeno la mujer.

-Entendido. ¿Y Shinji y Rei?

-Rei no es localizable en este momento.

-Pues buscadla. En cuanto a Shinji que se mantenga cerca del EVA 01. No quiero que suba de momento.

-Entendido, Mayor.

En la jaula de los EVAS, Asuka se despedía de Shinji mientras subía al EVA rojo y este salía disparado por el ascensor hasta llegar al lago y mantenerse ahí hasta que llegara el momento.

En el piso tres del Geofront, las fuerzas de autodefensa conquistaban nivel por nivel, piso por piso sin casi resistencia alguna. La única que había eran las compuertas cerradas.

-Es cuestión de tiempo que lleguen aquí. – comento Fuyutsuki.

Gendo se levantó de su silla y empezó a marcharse.

-Estas a cargo, Fuyutsuki.

-Saluda a Yui de mi parte. – dijo el anciano sin despegar su vista del frente.

Un par de minutos después, las explosiones se podían oír más y más cerca.

-¡Monorriel 52 ha sido destruido!

-¡Han atravesado otro nivel! ¡Están destruyendo todas las compuertas, túneles y posibles salidas!

-¡El área B y el F han sido tomadas! ¡Están destruyéndolo todo!

(Sede del gobierno japonés)

-Señor Primer Ministro, - un hombre vestido como los de Men In Black entro a la sala donde todo el gobierno estaba reunido – tengo información muy importante que deben ver.

El Primer Ministro asintió y el hombre de negro entrego una carpeta a cada uno de los ministros de gobierno. Después de varios minutos de leer los documentos, el Primer Ministro hablo.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Me está diciendo que nos han engañado?!

-Me temo que así es, Primer Ministro. Los culpables de lo que paso en el Segundo Impacto y quienes quieren provocar el Tercero son los mismos.

-SEELE, Gendo Ikari y el profesor Fuyutsuki. – susurro el PM - ¡Llamen ahora mismo a las fuerzas de autodefensa! ¡Que aborten el ataque! ¡Las órdenes actuales son el arresto de Gendo Ikari y el profesor Fuyutsuki! ¡Y también avisad a la ONU y a todos los gobiernos! ¡Que sepan quienes han sido los causantes de tanto mal! ¡Los quiero a todos arrestados cuanto antes!

-Entendido señor. ¿Qué hacemos con los EVAS y sus pilotos?

-Destruid los EVAS y capturad a los pilotos. Ellos no tienen culpa de lo ocurrido.

-Entendido, señor. Me retiro.

El PM solo asintió. Una vez que el hombre de negro salió de la sala, hubo un silencio frio en la sala de gobierno.

-Es increíble que todo esto consiguiera mantenerse oculto. ¿Quién consiguió la información? – pregunto un ministro.

-Según pone aquí fue Kaji.

-Nuestro agente.

-Así es. Pero aquí se menciona que tuvo ayuda de un grupo de personas pertenecientes a un grupo llamado Fairy Tail. ¿Quiénes son esos?

-No se sabe nada. Pero si ellos ayudaron en esto entonces estaremos en deuda.

-Dejemos eso para luego. Lo importante es evitar el Tercer Impacto. – hablo el Primer Ministro – Espero que lleguen a tiempo.

(Geofront)

El mandamás de las fuerzas de autodefensa estaba flipando mientras escuchaba al mandamás del ejército por el teléfono.

-¿Está seguro de eso señor? ¡¿El Primer Ministro?! Entiendo señor. Así será. Corto. ¡Escuchad! ¡Abortamos el ataque! ¡Ahora las órdenes son capturar a los pilotos a Gendo Ikari y al profesor Fuyutsuki!

-¿Y eso?

-¡Ordenes que vienen de lo más alto! ¡No quiero más muertos! ¡Solo capturar!

-¡Señor si señor!

Ante las órdenes de las madamas del lugar, los soldados dejaron de disparar a todo aquel que se encontraban, los cuales eran casi nulos. Cuando llegaron al centro de mando, apuntaron a todas las personas que había en el lugar, pero no dispararon ni una sola vez.

-¡Arriba las manos! ¡Arriba las manos! – gritaban los soldados nada más entrar.

Por acto reflejo, el personal de NERV levanto las manos. Les sorprendió que los soldados solamente les pusieran esposas. Habrían jurado que iban a morir en ese lugar. Fuyutsuki también estaba impresionado. Cuando se acercaron hasta Misato, esta levanto las manos, sin resistirse. Claro que justo antes había mandado a Shinji a la superficie. Quedaba poco para que llegaran.

-¡Mayor Katsuragi! ¡Entregase sin oponer resistencia!

La mujer bajo su arma al suelo y levanto las manos. Acto seguido le pusieron las esposas. Varios hombres subieron hasta donde se solía sentar Gendo, solo que ahora solo estaba el anciano.

-¡Profesor Fuyutsuki! ¡Queda detenido por crímenes contra la humanidad!

El anciano abrió los ojos a tope. Esas palabras le habían confirmado que sabían toda la verdad. El anciano no se resistió ni quejo en ningún momento.

Unos largos minutos después, todo el personal de NERV se encontraba fuera del Geofront, mirando como los EVAS 01 y 02 luchaban contra unos EVAS blancos y extraños.

-Los EVAS en serie de SEELE. – susurro Fuyutsuki.

(Minutos antes con Shinji y Asuka)

La pelirroja se había mantenido oculta en el fondo del lago. Al principio podía escuchar las enormes explosiones provocadas por las fuerzas de autodefensa. Lo que le pareció extraño al principio es que de un momento a otro dejaran de escucharse. Supuso que ya habían recibido la información.

-Bueno. Ha llegado la hora. ¡Vamos a darles una paliza, mama!

Al instante la energía del EVA rojo aumento de una forma mu burra.

-*Asuka, ya están aquí. Shinji tardara un poco en llegar. Sobrevive hasta que llegue y luego protégelo. Al parecer tiene algo preparado.*

-Entendido, Misato. "Llego el momento."

Con su poderío, el EVA 02 salió del lago para ignorar a las fuerzas de autodefensa, las cuales no la atacaban, y centrarse en el cielo, donde su enemigo se encontraba volando. Era un total de nueve EVAS. Estos eran muy distintos de los EVAS 00, 01 y 02.

Eran más delgados en el pecho y hombros y más anchos en la cadera, además de que su armadura es enteramente blanca en vez de las combinaciones de colores habituales en los EVA, pero la gran diferencia es su cráneo: menos humanoide, es delineado vagamente como un cetáceo o un gusano de tubo gigante, y aparentemente cubierto por el mismo material blanco de toda su armadura. Sus largas quijadas tienen labios rojos, dientes de metal, una larga lengua gris, y producen gran cantidad de saliva. Aparentemente no poseen ojos. Lo más sorprendente eran el par de alas que poseía cada uno.

Estos EVAS eran controlados por el Dummy Plug.

-Uuuhhh. Eso va a ser muy malo. – sonrió la alemana.

Una vez los EVAS en serie aterrizaron, empezaron a correr hacia la Unidad 02. Cada EVA en serie tenía una réplica de la Lanza de Longinus.

_-Cuidado con las lanzas._

-Entendido mama. ¡Shinji no tardes!

-*Voy para allá. Aguanta un poco.*

Una cruenta batalla empezó entre los EVAS. Asuka, la cual había estado entrenando desde muy temprana edad, destruía a los EVAS sin demasiados problemas. Quizás la pelea estaba a su favor porque esos cabrones podían regenerarse, curar sus heridas. La alemana usaba su puñal progresivo, las lanzas que le quitaba a los EVAS o simplemente los destruía con sus propias manos. A algunos simplemente les arrancaba la cabeza, otros eran partidos por la mitad, otros tenían sus extremidades y cabeza cortadas. Viera por donde se viera, aquello era una carnicería, y el EVA rojo era el que llevaba todas las de ganar.

-Ahhh… ahhh… hay que joderse con estos cabrones.

_-Esa boquita hija._

-Lo siento mama.

Entonces vio como los EVAS blancos empezaban a repararse solos.

-Mierda. ¡Shinji!

-*¡Ya estoy aquí!*

La pelirroja pudo ver como por la compuerta por la que ella había salido, ahora salía el EVA 01, al cual lo cubría un aura dorada.

-*Asuka, escúchame. Usare el Armagedón para destruir a esos cabrones sin dejar ni las cenizas, pero me costara un poco reunir el poder. Necesito que me cubras.*

-Entendido. No te tardes mucho porque parecen muy cabreados.

El EVA 01 empezó a acumular más aura a su alrededor. Mientras el EVA 02 volvía a la carga contra los EVAS en serie. Estos parecían haber mejorado bastante en la pelea. Ambos pilotos pensaban que era por el EVA 01. Podían presentir como ese poder los destruiría por completo. Con más fiereza, los EVAS blancos intentaban mutilar al EVA rojo, pero Asuka esquivaba con dificultad.

-¡Hazlo de una vez! ¡Me van a ensartar!

-*¡Allá voy! ¡Armagedón!*

La poderosa aura dorada que cubría al EVA 01 salió disparada en todas las direcciones. Los de las fuerzas de autodefensa y la gente de NERV creyeron morir cuando vieron como esa aura dorada los alcanzaban. Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos fliparon viendo como todo estaba igual, salvo que ya no había EVAS blancos. Los únicos que estaban en el lugar eran los EVAS 01 y 02.

-*Guau. No está mal, Tercero.*

-*Jejeje. Tu tampoco lo has hecho mal, Segunda.*

-*¿Y ahora?*

-*Supongo que esperar hasta que… ¡Cuidado!*

El EVA 01 se puso delante del EVA 02 y elevo su campo AT al ver como una enorme bola negra como la noche iba en dirección al EVA 02. La explosión fue increíblemente enorme. Desde el EVA 02, Asuka hablo con Misato para decirles que se marcharan de ese lugar. Misato recibió el mensaje y todos se empezaron a marchar del lugar.

Ambos pilotos miraron hacia donde estaba el gigantesco agujero donde antes estaba la ciudad de Tokio 3 para divisar un EVA. Este era parecido a la unidad 02, pero tenía dos ojos y su color era negro como la noche con toques rojos como la sangre.

-"Así que ese es el EVA robado."

-*¡Jajaja! ¡Cuánto tiempo mocoso! ¡Me echabas de menos!*

El joven mago reconoció la voz al instante. Era el mismo mago oscuro contra el que se enfrentó cuando llegaron Natsu y compañía.

-*De todos los que sois tenías que ser tu.*

-*¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡¿Has visto a mi EVA?! ¡Mola un huevo y ambos te vamos a destruir!*

-*Ese loco contra nosotros dos. ¿Qué opinas Asuka?*

-*¡Démosle una paliza!*

El EVA rojo-negro salto desde lo alto para caer en medio del lago. Lo que extraño a ambos pilotos fue que no salió en ningún momento. Fue entonces que una bola de Poder de la Destrucción salió disparada contra ambos EVAS. Estos elevaron su campo AT, pero Asuka salió volando, aterrizando con los pies después de recuperarse en el aire.

-*¡Maldito hijoputa! ¡Te voy a destrozar! ¡Dame todo tu poder, mama!*

Entonces una poderosa onda envolvió al EVA rojo. El EVA rojo-negro salió del lago de un gran salto mientras lanzaba otra enorme bola de Poder de la Destrucción contra el EVA 02.

-*¡Asuka!* - grito Shinji al estar lejos de la pelirroja.

-*¡No necesito que nadie me defienda!*

Un poderoso campo AT apareció frente a la alemana. El choque de la bola de Poder y el campo AT produjo una enorme explosión y una onda impresionante. El mago oscuro reía como loco pensando que había destruido a la Unidad 02. Grande fue su sorpresa al verla completamente intacta, aun con el campo AT elevado.

-*¿Eso es todo? Con esa mierda no pasaras mi defensa. ¡Tú no sabes sacar el máximo poder al EVA, imbécil!*

-*Tsk. En ese caso será mejor que vaya con todo.*

El EVA rojo-negro se cubrió de un aura tan negra como la noche. El suelo alrededor suyo empezó a agrietarse y destruirse. Los EVAS 01 y 02 se pusieron uno al lado del otro. Shinji aumento el aura dorada de su EVA mientras Asuka aumentaba el poder del suyo.

-*¿Lista?*

-*Siempre.*

Ambos EVAS corrieron a gran velocidad hacia el EVA rojo-negro. El EVA 01 tenía un par de espadas de luz mientras que el EVA 02 cambiaba la forma de su campo AT, pasando de ser como una pared a cubrir los puños del EVA rojo. El EVA rojo-negro se defendió de ambos ataques cubriendo su cuerpo de Poder de la Destrucción.

Otra enorme onda se creó ante el choque de los tres poderes. Las explosiones en el Geofront eran increíbles. Los destrozos eran algo incalculable. Lo que quedaba de la bóveda caía al suelo debido a los poderes y/o las explosiones. Nada que no fuera un EVA podría sobrevivir en ese lugar.

La destrucción del lugar era sin duda asombrado. El Poder de la Destrucción era repelido por los campos AT o los poderes de Shinji, mientras que los poderes de estos dos eran repelidos por el de la Destrucción.

En los tres EVAS, los pilotos se encontraban exhaustos. La batalla se estaba alargando demasiado. Según los cálculos de Shinji y Asuka, Rei debería estar a punto de hacer su cometido, por lo que debían acabar con esto ya.

-*Asuka.*

-*Dime.*

-*Necesito que mantengas a ese cabrón alejado de mi.*

-*¿Algún plan?*

-*sep.*

-*¿Puedo morir?*

-*No lo creo.*

-*Entonces vale.*

El EVA rojo-negro empezó a reunir una gigantesca bola de Poder de la Destrucción. Asuka por su parte aumento su poder a lo máximo. Unos enormes cuadrados amarillos casi transparentes aparecieron alrededor de ambos brazos extendidos del EVA. Estos empezaron a girar más y más rápido mientras que se acercaban entre ellos. Llego un punto en el que se unieron, creando una enorme bola amarilla semitransparente delante de ambas manos del EVA rojo.

-*¡Intenta parar esto niñita!*

-*¡Niñita la puta que te pario!*

-_¡Asuka! ¡Esa boca!_

-*Lo siento* - susurro la alemana.

El mago oscuro lanzo la bola contra la alemana, mientras que la bola amarilla semitransparente salió disparada contra la bola negra. Shinji por su parte acumulaba todo el poder que tenía mientras hacia el rezo de Fairy Tail.

_Mavis__ nuestra que estas en la Isla Tenrou,_

_santificadas sean las tres grandes magias de Fairy._

_Venga a nosotros tu gremio,_

_hágase tu voluntad_

_en Fairy Tail como en el mundo estelar._

_Danos hoy nuestro alcohol de cada día,_

_perdona los destrozos de Natsu_

_como nosotros perdonamos a la desnudez de Gray._

_No nos dejes caer en la cólera de Erza_

_y librarnos de Zeref._

_¡AYE SIR!_

-*¡Juicio Divino!*

Del cielo cayo un haz de luz más grande y con más poder del que normalmente seria. No era tan poderoso como el que derroto al penúltimo ángel, pero sin duda era muy poderoso. El haz de luz impacto directamente contra el EVA rojo-negro. Ambos pilotos podían escuchar como el mago oscuro gritaba de dolor, mas no podían ver absolutamente nada debido a la poderosa luz.

Cuando el hechizo paro, solo se pudo ver una cosa. El EVA rojo-negro estaba prácticamente destruido. Apenas quedaba algo de él. La cabina donde debía estar el mago oscuro tampoco estaba. Solamente estaba el hombre, con la piel pálida, ojos y bocas abiertos a más no poder, y con la mirada perdida. Ambos pilotos bajaron de sus EVAS. La batalla con ellos había acabado. Habían derrotado a los EVAS en serie de SEELE y al EVA robado. Solo quedaba el maestro del gremio.

Una vez que ambos jóvenes se acercaron hasta el mago oscuro pudieron comprobar que respiraba. No estaba muerto pero lo parecía.

-Ya está. – susurro la alemana.

-No del todo. Pero ya sabes lo que voy a hacer.

La alemana asintió mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos.

-Ve. Despídete.

-¿Tu ya…?

-Yo ya lo he hecho.

La alemana volvió a asentir y fue hasta la cabina de su EVA, donde se despidió de su madre mientras lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Una vez que termino salió de éste. En el aire, frente a ambos EVAS ahora acostados, estaba Shinji con sus alas extendidas y un gran poder en ambas manos.

-Mama. Señora Kyoko. Espero que vayan a un lugar mejor. Seguramente nos volveremos a ver.

Asuka no aparto la mirada en ningún momento. Se mantuvo fuerte. Shinji libero el enorme poder acumulado lanzándolo en forma de bombas en los núcleos de ambos EVAS. De un modo u otro, consiguió destruirlos. Durante un leve instante, ambos chicos pudieron ver a sus madres, las cuales sonreían y les agradecían. Cuando Shinji bajo de nuevo al suelo, las lágrimas caían mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. La alemana estaba igual que él. Pero tal y como había dicho antes, aún quedaba un combate más.

-Asuka, será mejor que te vayas ya.

-Entiendo.

Después de echar un último vistazo a su EVA, la pelirroja empezó a correr, alejándose lo más posible del lugar. Durante unos largos minutos espero a que ocurriera lo que debía ocurrir. Fue entonces que llego. Su vista se puso negra.

(Momentos antes con Rei y Gendo)

Ambos iban caminando por los pasillos del Dogma Central. Habían bajado por un ascensor hasta llegar a su destino. Lilith. Era el mismo lugar en el que Shinji había derrotado a Kaworu Nagisa. Lilith estaba crucificada con la Lanza de Longinus en su pecho, sin piernas y chorreando LCL. La peli azul se encontraba desnuda frente a Gendo, dándole la espalda a Lilith.

-Por fin ha llegado el momento.

Gendo se quitó el guante de su mano derecha. Esta estaba un poco deforme, sobre todo por el ojo que había en la palma. Gendo guio su mano hasta el cuerpo de Rei y luego lo atravesó sin problema ninguno. Fue como si la sumergiera en agua. Entonces las cosas cambiaron para Gendo. Un enorme dolor llego a su mano. Fue cuando saco su mano que se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia, pero tampoco salía sangre de ella. Lo único que sentía era un gran dolor en donde antes estaba su mano.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! – grito encolerizado.

-No cumpliré con tus planes, Gendo. Ni tampoco con los de SEELE. Hare lo que tengo que hacer. – dijo inexpresiva Rei.

Su cuerpo empezó a levitar hasta llegar a la altura de la lanza. Sin apenas hacer esfuerzo, retiro la lanza del pecho de Lilith. Al instante apareció la cadera y las piernas del ángel crucificado.

-Ahora empecemos. – susurro Rei.

Se acercó hasta el cuerpo de Lilith y fue absorbida. Fue ese momento en el que todo se volvió negro. Todos los humanos, todos los animales… todo. Absolutamente todo se detuvo. Incluso las galaxias se detuvieron.

(En la nada)

Oscuridad. Oscuridad pura y dura. Eso es lo único que podía ver Shinji. Eso y nada más. El joven mago no era capaz ni de ver sus dedos, aunque sabía que tenía su cuerpo porque era capaz de tocarlo. Miraba y miraba para todos lados, pero no conseguía ver nada. Intento invocar su magia, pero no pudo. Entonces, una pequeña luz apareció junto a él. Esta se hizo cada vez más fuerte hasta que Shinji tuvo que cerrar los ojos y apartar la vista al no ser capaz de aguantar tanta luz. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró en un prado. Un hermoso prado con hierba verde y perfectamente cortada. Cerca de él había un pequeño riachuelo de agua cristalina. Un suave viento acariciaba su cuerpo y el sol calentaba perfectamente su piel. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que frente a él había dos personas. Dos personas que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-Bienvenido, Shinji Ikari.

-Kaworu. Rei. – esas fueron las únicas dos palabras que salieron por la boca del mago.

-Lamento decir que te equivocas, querido Shinji. Yo soy Lilith y él es Adam.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡P-pero eso no…!

-Tranquilízate. – pidió amablemente Adam – Tus preguntas serán contestadas sin problemas.

-¿Todas?-Bueno, casi todas. – sonrió alegremente.

-Vale. ¿Dónde estamos?

-En un lugar donde el ser humano hace mucho que no está. Estamos en el jardín del Edén.

-¿?

-No hace falta explicarlo.

-Valeeeee. ¿Entonces ha funcionado?

-Sí y no.

-¿?

-Veras Shinji, el plan ha funcionado. El único problema es que tú decidirás.

-¡¿?!

-Dime Shinji. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Por qué tengo que elegir yo?

Lilith y Adam se encogieron de hombros.

-Dinos Shinji. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto esta vez Lilith.

El joven mago se quedó pensativo durante un tiempo.

-Quiero volver a mi casa. A Fairy Tail. Quiero que mi hermana este conmigo. También quiero que este mundo siga. Hay gente que ha sufrido por culpa de unos idiotas. No todos tienen que pagar por esa estupidez.

-¿Eso es lo que deseas? ¿Volverá a tu mundo y que este continúe?

-Más menos sí. Como he dicho, quiero a mi hermana conmigo. Y que SEELE y mi padre paguen por sus crímenes.

-Si eso es lo que deseas, entonces está hecho.

-¿En serio? ¿Así sin más?

Ambos ángeles asintieron.

-Bien. En ese caso será mejor que vuelva. He de derrotar a un tío.

-Bien. Entonces, esperamos que seas feliz. Shinji Ikari.

La vista de Shinji empezó a ser borrosa.

-¡Un momento! ¡¿Quién me dio mis poderes?!

Lilith y Adam solo sonrieron burlones. En seguida capto que no le responderían.

-¡Seréis unos hijos de…!

(De vuelta al Geofront)

Shinji empezó a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el cielo azul. Por un momento pensó que estaba de nuevo en Magnolia, pero se dio cuenta de que seguía en el Geofront. Y eso fue por una dolorosa patada que alguien le propino en las costillas. La patada fue tan fuerte que lo envió bastante lejos. Cuando el castaño se levantó y encaro a su atacante descubrió que era un hombre. Tenía el pelo azul claro, bueno, el que le quedaba. Prácticamente su pelo era como el de Makarov, pero sin bigote. Mediría alrededor del metro setenta. Parecía estar en los cincuenta años. Sus ojos eran negros como la noche. Su forma física era normal, ni fuerte ni delgado.

-Así que tú eres el puñetero enano que ha estado dando por saco y ha destruido mi EVA, ¿eh?

-¿Quién cojones eres tú?

-Me puedes llamar Sr. Burns, maestro del gremio que tú y tus amigos de Fairy Tail han destruido. A pesar de mantenernos ocultos durante tanto tiempo, parece no haber servido de nada. ¿Tienes idea de lo furioso que estoy? Ahora no podre provocar el Tercer Impacto y librar a este mundo de la escoria. Toda la magia que hay nos hubiera beneficiado para servir a Zeref, pero ahora eso no será posible hasta que os eliminemos, haditas.

-Ya. Eso me gustaría verlo. – reto burlón Shinji.

-Je. Prueba esto. – el hombre apunto con la palma de su mano a Shinji – Tornado del demonio de agua. – dijo calmado.

Un enorme tornado de agua salió de su mano en dirección a Shinji. El joven mago pudo esquivarlo por los pelos. Cuando miro a donde estaba se pudo flipando al ver que lo único que había era un agujero de un metro el cual no se podía ver el final.

-"Si me pilla me dejara como un colador."

-¿Solo esquivaras? Esperaba ver más del famoso Shinji Ikari, mago angelical o angelslayer.

-¿Angelslayer? ¿En serio?

-¿Qué pasa? Yo soy un demonslayer de agua.

-Ya me he dao cuen.

-Bueno, sigamos.

El maestro oscuro volvió a realizar el mismo hechizo. Esta vez Shinji no intento esquivarlo, sino que se preparaba para levantar un muro defensivo. Cuando el ataque de agua estaba por impactar, un muro de color negro apareció delante de Shinji, parando el hechizo de agua. Ambos, maestro oscuro y castaño, miraron en dirección a quien había invocado eso.

-Vaya vaya hermanito. Y yo que creía que podrías con él. Pero parece que necesitas una ayudita.

El hombre estaba dubitativo. No entendía nada. Shinji, por su parte, tenía los ojos y boca abiertos a lo máximo. Jamás en su vida imagino tal cosa. Una chica estaba frente a ambos magos. Era exactamente como Rei, pero tenía dos cambios muy llamativos. Uno era que el color de su cabello era como el de Shinji. El segundo era que sus ojos eran exactamente igual a los de Shinji.

-¿R-Rei?

-¿Quién más sino? Ahí hermanito, parece que las batallas anteriores te han dejado un poco atontado. – sonrió alegremente la chica.

El castaño seguía atontado, pero el mago oscuro decidió interrumpir el bonito momento.

-Vaya. No sabía que tuvieras una hermana, Shinji Ikari. Parece que podre mataros a los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Ni creas que podrás con nosotros dos, viejo. ¿Verdad hermano?

Pregunto Rei mientras se ponía al lado de su hermano y sacaba un aura negra. Shinji se dio cuenta de que esa aura era exactamente como la suya, pero de color negra.

-Si. Tienes razón… hermana.

Ambos se sonrieron para luego mirar al maestro con una sonrisa desafiante y cómplice.

-Si ese es el caso. ¡Venid escoria!

Esta vez el hombre lanzo dos tornados de agua en dirección a ambos castaños. Estos consiguieron esquivarlos y crearon varias bolas de energía. Las de Shinji eran blancas, como siempre, y las de Rei eran negras. Estos las lanzaban contra el hombre, pero éste se defendía creando muros de agua. El hombre contraatacó enviando agua a gran velocidad, como si fueran balas, contra ambos hermanos. Estos se defendían creando escudos. El combate duro unos minutos muy largos. Después de media hora, ambos castaños estaban muy cansados. Tenían heridas en gran parte de su cuerpo. Por su parte el maestro también estaba cansado, pero no tanto como los jóvenes. El hombre tenía pocas heridas.

-Habéis perdido. Vuestra magia casi se ha agotado. En cambio, a mí me queda suficiente como para mataros varias veces.

El hombre empezó a aumentar mucho su poder y aura. Ambos hermanos veían que solo les quedaba una salida. Se miraron y se sonrieron. El aura de cada uno ya no era negra ni blanca. Ahora cambio a dorada. Se agarraron de la mano y la levantaron al cielo. El poder de ambos unidos era impresionante. El hombre agrio el gesto al ver el gran poder de esos dos juntos. Solamente conocía a dos magos que lucharan uniendo su poder de esa manera. Los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth.

-¡No os dejare! ¡Furia del demonio de agua!

Ante la enorme muestra de poder, los hermanos Ikari no se asustaron. La calma y serenidad que mostraban no se quebró. El cielo encima del maestro del gremio oscuro se ilumino enormemente. Un círculo mágico apareció y un potente haz de luz dorado descendió.

-¡Juicio Divino! – gritaron los hermanos.

Ambos ataques mágicos impactaron. El hechizo del maestro mantenía a raya el de los hermanos. Parecía que quedaría en empate… parecía. Fue entonces que algo extraño y que nadie pensaba pasó. El maestro se quejó de un fuerte dolor en su muslo derecho, provocando que perdiera la concentración y el hechizo de los castaños acabara por impactarle por completo. Una poderosa explosión se escuchó en kilómetros a la redonda. Cuando el humo se disipo se pudo ver al anciano. Estaba igual que el tío que pilotaba el EVA rojo-negro.

Ambos castaños cayeron de culo al suelo, mientras se reían.

-Mira que sois raros. Por algo sois hermanos.

Ambos castaños dirigieron sus miradas a cierta peliverde que llegaba con un rifle de francotirador.

-¡Asuka!

-Buenas.

-¿Has sido tú?

-¿Quién sino podría darle a este tío desde más de tres kilómetros de distancia? – pregunto orgullosa.

-Mi novia. Quien si no.

Los tres jóvenes empezaron a reírse mientras las fuerzas de autodefensa llegaban. Poco antes, Gildarts apareció con Mavis y se llevó a ambos magos oscuros.

-Shinji. – hablo Mavis.

-¿Si maestra?

-¿Con quién hablas Shinji? – pregunto Rei al ver a Shinji preguntar a la nada.

-Luego te explico Rei. Decía maestra.

-Mañana volvemos.

-Me parece bien. Tengo tiempo de sobra para despedirme.

La rubia asintió y desapareció con Gildarts.

(Al día siguiente)

Shinji, Rei, Asuka y los magos de Fairy Tail se encontraban en el punto de reunión donde volverían a Magnolia. SEELE, Gendo y Fuyutsuki iban a ser juzgados y, con toda seguridad, condenados a cadenas perpetuas y a pagar con todo lo que tuvieran. Dinero, propiedades, etc. Durante el día que les quedaba en ese mundo, pudieron despedirse de Misato, Asuka L, y Kaji. Cuando este apareció la noche anterior recibió una enorme paliza de Misato, en la cual ninguno intervino. Después de semejante paliza se dedicaron a celebrar la victoria y la despedida de los magos. Ahora se decían las últimas palabras.

-Misato, gracias por cuidar de mí en todo este tiempo. – decía Shinji con pequeñas lágrimas.

La mujer no aguanto y le abrazo mientras rompía a llorar. Gesto que emociono a los demás. Después del abrazo, Shinji se despidió de Kaji con un abrazo también, mientras el castaño le susurraba un par de cosas al hombre.

-Tenlo por seguro, compañero. – sonrió el sujeto.

La última fue Asuka L.

-Asuka…

-No digas nada. No me gustan las despedidas.

Solamente lo abrazo, pero Shinji le susurro.

-Ahora tienes una familia.

Al separarse Shinji le indico con la mirada a Kaji y Misato, los cuales sonreían mientras tenían sus dedos entrelazados.

-Creo que tienes razón, Shinji.

El castaño se separó y camino hasta su familia. Se despidió con la mano y los magos desaparecieron. Por suerte para Asuka, Kaji y Misato, tenían una foto de todos juntos. Por no decir que la mansión ahora era suya, por petición de los magos.

(Earthland)

Después de la llegada del grupo, hubo una fiesta en el gremio número uno de Fiore. Una fiesta que duro varios días por dos motivos. Uno era que Shinji completo con éxito su misión. La segunda era por festejar la admisión de un nuevo miembro. Más de uno se quedó flipando cuando se supo que era la hermana de Shinji. Rei quedo al cuidado de los Connell, con su hermano y sus cuñados.

* * *

**Bueno. Este es el penúltimo capítulo. El próximo será un pequeño epílogo. En ese diré un par de cosas. Creo que el final de este capítulo me ha quedado soso.**

**Por cierto, ¿alguien se ha leído el capítulo extra del manga de Evangelion, el 97 (creo)? A mí me ha dejado muerto. Sinceramente me gusta más el final del manga que el de la película The End of Evangelion.**

Magia de Shinji:

-Tiene alas blancas de plumas (alas de ángel).

-Crear distinto tipo de armas con luz.

-Lanzar bolas de energía blanca.

-Tiene curación divina.

-En combates cuerpo a cuerpo cubre las partes del cuerpo que usa para atacar o defenderse con un aura blanca, que le aumenta la defensa y el ataque.

-Tiene una habilidad en la cual se convierte en luz y se transporta a una velocidad casi igual al de la luz entre grandes distancias. Gasta bastante energía, sin agotarle del todo (viaje ida y vuelta), pero solo la usa en casos de emergencia. Y puede transportar a otra persona convirtiéndola en luz, claro que esta se sentirá muy rara cuando vuelva a la normalidad.

-El Puño Sagrado: es una gran concentración de magia en el puño de Shinji. A mayor concentración de magia más poderoso es. Después de concentrarla hace un gesto, dar un puñetazo, y sale disparado un puño de energía capaz de traspasar el campo AT. (Como el Kamehameha)

-Armagedón: recubre al usuario de una fina capa blanca, la cual se hace más densa y poderosa hasta que estalla destruyendo todo, lo que Shinji quiera, a su alrededor.

-Luz: su cuerpo se ilumina al punto de cegar momentáneamente al enemigo. Esta técnica la usa para atacar por sorpresa o alejarse para recuperarse.

-Juicio Divino: es la técnica más poderosa que tiene. Consiste en que levanta su mano derecha al cielo, este se ilumina y, según sea el enemigo a derrotar, un potente haz de luz cae sobre el / ellos. Es como el Fairy Law.

-Modo Serafín: una técnica que Shinji ha estado intentado usar a su máximo poder. La diferencia es que su aura es dorada. El modo Serafín aumenta el poder de Shinji como la Dragon Force a los dragonslayers. A diferencia del Modo Ángelus, este aumenta el poder pero no lo saca todo, haciendo que el mago no sufra el sobre exceso de poder.

-Modo Ángelus: Shinji pierde su razón pero no se vuelve loco. Sus ojos se vuelven completamente blancos, sus alas salen y aparece un aura blanca. Cuando está en ese modo puede atacar haciendo simples gestos con las manos, creando escudos o mandando a volar a sus enemigos (reconoce a los amigos). Este estado es muy peligroso ya que puede ocasionar que quede en coma un tiempo indeterminado. Sucede cuando entra en desesperación. (Cuando Shinji salvo a Asuka y descubrió su magia).


	19. Epilogo

Ni Evangelion ni Fairy Tail son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: la idea la saque de eso. Rei es clon de Yui, y se "comió" la mano de Gendo. Genética pura y dura XD. Lo que habrá pasado se verá ahora.

Roy4: cierto. Me salió apresurado. A mí también me gusta más el final del manga, porque por lo demás le falto demasiado, por ejemplo le falto más de un ángel.

angel zeff: a mí no me parece que me burle de él. En todo caso lo haría la serie pero, a mi parecer, esta no se burla.

Este fic contiene violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

Cuando estén juntas:

Asuka (FT) o Asuka C.= Asuka de Fairy Tail

Asuka (EV) o Asuka L. = Asuka de Evangelion.

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

Epilogo:

**NUEVAS GENERACIONES**

Han pasado quince años desde que Shinji terminara su misión y Rei se uniera al gremio de Fairy Tail. La joven castaña se había quedado con los Connell hasta que consiguió el dinero suficiente para vivir en Fairy Hills. Durante estos quince años, los dos hermanos habían aumentado su poder mágico hasta convertirse en magos muy poderosos. Asuka y Shinji se fueron a vivir a su propia casa cuando ya tuvieron los veinte años, osease seis después de volver. Al principio Alzack se opuso. A pesar de que su hija ya llevaba seis años con el castaño, el espíritu de padre sobreprotector no desaparecía. Al final, y después de una amenaza de Bisca, acabo cediendo. Después de otros cinco años, ambos jóvenes se casaron y al año Asuka dio a luz a su primer hijo, que resultó ser una niña de cabellos castaños con los ojos de su madre. Le pusieron el nombre de Yui Ikari Connell. La boda se celebró por todo lo alto. Rei fue la madrina y el pequeño hermano de Asuka el padrino.

Rei, desde que empezó a vivir en Fairy Hills a la edad de diecinueve años, no había tenido ninguna pareja, ya que no había nadie que le llamara la atención. O así fue hasta que cumplió los veinticuatro. Un día, un joven mago de unos veinte años se unió al gremio. Era de cabellos grisáceos y ojos azules. Un mago de viento. El chico, de nombre Takashi Imura, se quedó prendado por la belleza de Rei. Al principio tuvo graves problemas con Shinji y Alzack. Ambos pensaban que tenían malas intenciones con la castaña. Al principio Shinji tuvo problemas porque su mujer estaba embarazada, y ya sabemos que pasa con las mujeres embarazadas. Después de varios meses se hicieron novios. Para relax de Shinji y Alzack, Rei vivía en Fairy Hills, por lo que Takashi no podía poner un pie allí sin que alguien (Erza, a pesar de no vivir allí solía vigilar) acabara dejando medio muerto al pobre. Después de varios años, ambos también se casaron. Ahora, con sus veintinueve años, ambos esperaban su primer hijo.

Asuka y Shinji habían tenido el segundo hace un año. Ahora la familia estaba formada por Asuka, con treinta, Shinji, con veintinueve, Yui, con cuatro y el pequeño Touji, de uno. Este último tenía el pelo oscuro y ojos azules.

Por otra parte, los pequeños infantes habían crecido hasta convertirse en jóvenes adultos de diecinueve y veinte años. Tanto las jóvenes Nashi y Ul como las demás antiguas niñas del gremio, ahora eran hermosas jóvenes con la hermosura de sus madres. Para algunos padres cof cof dragonslayser cof cof, eso era un infierno. Su instinto sobreprotector era mucho mayor que el normal. En más de una ocasión algún pobre idiota pervertido había acabado en el hospital por intentar tocar malamente a sus princesitas o mirarlas lujuriosamente. Claro que luego eran recriminados por sus esposas. Tanto Natsu como Gajeel tuvieron suerte, en parte. Sus hijas, al ser también dragonslayers, encontraron a sus parejas. Solo tendrían una en la vida, por lo que en parte se sentían aliviados, pero siempre estaba el miedo de que fallase. Con sus hijos pasaba lo contrario. Los antiguos niños ahora tenían el físico de sus padres, por lo que las chicas se les lanzaban encima. Eso provocara que saltara la madre para alejar a sus "pequeños" de todas esas guarras/zorras/frescas y más insultos que querían aprovecharse de sus "inocentes" niños.

Shinji estaba empezando a temer sobre su hija. Tenía cuatro años y, si la genética era buena, cosa que pasaba en el gremio, su hija seria otra hermosura de mayor, por lo que solía pedir consejo a los adultos del gremio.

(La Tierra)

Habían pasado quince años desde el intento del Tercer Impacto. Desde que se supo la verdad, tanto la ONU como la OTAN como otros organismos internacionales y gobernalles dedicaron todos sus esfuerzos a capturar a los miembros de SEELE, Gendo y Fuyutsuki. Una vez que los tuvieron a todos fueron llevados a la HAYA para ser juzgados, siendo considerados culpables de homicidio y demás y llevados a las cárceles de mayor seguridad.

Por otra parte, Kaji, Misato y Asuka se convirtieron en una familia, la cual paso grandes problemas al principio. Los tres habían sufrido mucho, por lo que les era difícil formar esa familia. Con suerte, y sin rendirse, consiguieron que esa familia funcionase. Asuka se graduó en varias carreras y desempeño distintos trabajos. Profesora, deportista, militar, etc. Al final se acabó metiendo en el mundo de la ciencia, siendo una de las más reconocidas de la historia junto con Einstein y compañía. Kaji y Misato tuvieron una hija, de nombre Kairi.

Asuka se acabó casando con un chico rubio de ojos verdes. Era uno de los típicos cerebritos que se asustaban incluso de su sombra. En un principio eso fue lo que le atrajo a Asuka. Ella solía mandar, por lo que el pobre solía ser violado por la pelirroja, aunque este no se quejaba en lo más mínimo. Después de muchos años de relación, acabaron casándose, mudándose a Alemania y teniendo dos hijos.

Por otra parte, Touji e Hikari también formaron su familia. Touji se hizo deportista profesional, siendo reconocido mundialmente. Hikari acabo siendo directora de un colegio. Están casados y tienen cuatro hijos. Eran muy pasionales y activos jejeje. Kensuke acabo uniéndose al ejército de Japón y a los pocos años acabo siendo uno de los más altos mandos de este. Actualmente está soltero, pero muchos dicen que tiene un roete con la comandante de las fuerzas de la OTAN.

Fin

* * *

Bueno, esta historia ya está acabada. Si publico algo más aquí será por algún OVA, crossover, etc. Nos lemas en las demás historias XD.

Quiero dar las gracias a:

Zafir09, Roy4 por sus comentarios, Fav. y Fol.

ashachu1, iKyouhei, Jpaolafp1200, , mirto30 por sus Fav. y Fol.

MCAlex976 por su Fol. y comentarios.

crystal Coronello, el yo de tu mente, fakedestiny, gemacu89, jorgecr72, NeroSparda19, nico2883 por sus Fav.

slak, darklito por sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias por haberos tomado este tiempo para leer este fic XD.


	20. cross AlexMRC - capitulo 1

Mago Angelical

Neon Génesis Evangelion: Creando un Destino Parte II

Escrito por:

Erendir y AlexMRC

* * *

**Evangelion, sus personajes e historia son de propiedad de los autores, ambas historias están escritas sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.**

**Antes de empezar.**

**AlexMRC:** Bien, pues finalmente y luego de dos largos años (casi, fue mucho), hemos empezado con esta alocada idea, por si tienen algunas dudas lean los fics de erendir, que son muy buenos, además de leer 'Mago Angelical' para entender mejor la historia, este proyecto ya lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho y pues esperamos que lo disfruten, si tienen dudas sobre mi historia encontrarán 'Neon Génesis Evangelion: Creando un Destino' en mi perfil.

**Erendir: **hola gente. Como bien a dicho mi colega, esta idea estaba pensada desde hace muchísimo tiempo, pero hasta ahora no se ha podido poner en marcha. Dado que esta historia la publicaremos en ambos fics, aviso a mis lectores para que lean el fic de mi compadre, pues esta historia se desarrollara en su "mundo". Este cross empezará a partir del cap. 12 de mi fic 'Mago Angelical', cuando es absorbido por Leliel. Sin más que decir, espero que os guste.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1 – A través de los mundos**_

Dentro del [EVA], Shinji volvía a abrir los ojos con mucho esfuerzo. Se despertó y no de muy buena manera. Había tenido una charla bastante mala con el Ángel de turno, el Ángel de la falsa sombra, y el pobre mago estaba en su límite de paciencia.

-El control de temperatura y la circulación de aire se han detenido. –Murmuró observando el contaminado LCL – Hace frío. Mucho frío. – Observó su muñeca, el cual tenía un botón rojo palpitante – Esto ha llegado a su límite. – Miró al techo de la cabina. Sus ojos emitieron un brillo de lucha – Ya me he hartado.

-_Adelante Shinji. Sé que puedes._

_-_¿Quién eres? –preguntó desconcertado, mirando a todos lados.

-_No es el momento. Utiliza el poder del [Evangelion]._

-¿El poder del [Evangelion]? – se preguntó.

Acto seguido empezó a concentrarse. Podía notar su propio poder, pero también sintió algo que no había sentido hasta ahora. Era un poder inmenso. Nunca antes había sentido nada semejante.

-¿Mamá?

XXXXX

En medio de la ciudad de Tokio-3, el sol pacíficamente se estaba posado sobre las montañas. Dentro de unas horas anochecería y los empleados, técnicos y mandatarios de [NERV] podrían volver a sus casas para descansar. Se habían pasado todo el día limpiando el desastre del Ángel.

BIIP-BIIP-BIIP

PRESENCIA NO IDENTIFICADA DETECTADA

En él [Centro de Mando], los altavoces de [MAGI] resonaban por todo el cuartel. Como hace unos meses había sido, todos tomaron sus puestos y comenzaron a prepararse para lo que viniera. Muchos estaban aterrados, pues que [MAGI] diera la alerta significaba que estaban bajo el ataque de un Ángel.

-Informe de la situación. –dijo Misato desde la silla del [Comandante].

-Nada aún, se ha detectado una firma de energía en el sector 67-B de la ciudad –informó Maya desde su terminal revisando las gráficas.

-Ese sitio… fue donde murió el Ángel sombra. – murmuró Ritsuko recibiendo una mirada de temor por parte de Misato.

-Alex, Shinji y Touji están ya en las jaulas de los [EVAS]. – dijo Kaji, el ahora [Mayor] de [NERV].

XXXXX

En otra parte del cuartel, tres de los [Elegidos] corrían por los pasillos con sus [Plug Suit] puestos. Corrían a gran velocidad, con Shinji a la cabeza siendo seguido de Alex y Touji.

-Creí que ese Ángel que derrotamos era el último. – dijo Alex con tono de ligera preocupación.

-Pues si nos llaman es por una emergencia, pero no han confirmado nada, solo que es una alerta de tipo amarilla. – dijo Shinji sin pausar la carrera.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a las jaulas de los [Evangelions].

-Y yo que pensaba que sólo la haría de bombero, ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó Touji molesto por el futuro enfrentamiento.

Era muy distinto que haber peleado contra ese robot enorme con forma de oso que atacaba la India.

Una vez que los elegidos estuvieron listos en sus [EVAS], a cada uno se le dijo que se acercara con cuidado, pues no sabían si era un Ángel… o algo peor.

-¡Los pilotos ya están en sus [Unidades] y listos para el lanzamiento! – informó Hyuga reportando lo sucedido.

Para ser sincero, empezaba a extrañar hacer eso.

-Muy bien… ¡lancen los [EVAS]! – ordenó Misto.

Los tres titanes comenzaron a subir a la superficie.

XXXXX

Una vez arriba tomaron armas que les enviaron, Alex preparó su cuchillo progresivo, Touji una ametralladora y Shinji una lanza progresiva.

-*Bien, pues lo único que veo es una luz en medio de los edificios* - Dijo Shinji observando el punto donde hace más de seis meses estaba el doceavo Ángel.

Recordó lo que pasó cuando estaba dentro de él, provocándole un ligero escalofrío.

-*No sé, pero sea lo que sea. Ojalá no sea un enemigo* - Habló el mexicano por el canal de comunicación.

-*Y yo creí que no volvería a saber de esas cosas* - Se quejó Touji con voz temerosa, pues su experiencia con los Ángeles nunca había sido buena.

-*Hay que acercarse para saber si es peligroso* - dijo Shinji moviendo a la [Unidad 01] hasta unos metros cerca de la extraña luz.

Siendo seguido por el [EVA 10 y 03], llegaron hasta donde estaba la anomalía. Una especie de grieta apareció en el cielo, y a través de las grietas, una luz empezó a fluctuar y a expulsar energía.

XXXXX

Luego de concentrarse lo suficiente, el joven mago pudo hacer que el [EVA] tuviera energía por más tiempo, pero se sentía agotado. Afortunadamente los sistemas volvieron a funcionar, desde el interior de la capsula podía verse lo que estaba a su alrededor.

XXXXX

El [EVA] cayó sobre la calle de Tokio-3, sus fauces se cerraron y un ligero brillo blanco cubrió a la [Unidad 01]. Al tener los ojos cerrados por la concentración los abrió de nuevo observando sus alrededores, esperaba que al salir hubiera sangre por todos lados, destrucción o al menos un par de grietas en el suelo. Lo que esperaba el joven mago era una salida épica del Ángel pero lo sucedido era inesperado.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?! – se cuestionó al ver que estaba intacto el suelo y habían otros tres [EVAS] en el sitio.

Lo que más le extrañó al mago fue ver algo muy parecido a la [Unidad 01], pero esa franja verde en el torso no era de su [Unidad 01].

XXXXX

-¡Tenemos contacto visual del objetivo! – dijo Aoba alarmado.

-¡Pongan la imagen en el monitor principal! – ordenó Kaji a los técnicos.

-¡Yo iba a decirlo! – exclamó molesta Misato con parte de su orgullo de [Comandante] lastimado.

Los técnicos teclearon a gran velocidad en sus ordenadores y entonces la imagen de los sistemas de vigilancia mostró al [EVA 01], pero este era diferente al que conocían. Su torso era morado completo en los blindajes. Era distinto al [EVA 01] del cuartel de [NERV], pues este tenía varias partes en verde brillante de la armadura.

-¡Alex, analiza si el objetivo es enemigo! – ordenó Misato.

-*Entendido* - respondió el mexicano por el canal de comunicación.

XXXXX

-¡[Unidad 10] acercándose al objetivo! – informó Alex moviendo la [Unidad 10] hasta donde estaba el [EVA 01] del mago -¡Identifíquese! ¿Eres hostil? –preguntó por los altavoces cuando ya estaba más cerca del otro [EVA 01].

XXXXX

El mago vio como el extraño titán de rojo con azul se acercaba a él. Nunca había visto a otro [EVA] igual a ese. Además, se suponía que los [EVAS] en serie empezaban desde el [EVA 05], significaba que el [EVA 10] que estaba frente a él sería parte de los [EVAS] en serie. Notó esto por el texto {UNIT MARK-10} que estaba en su antebrazo, luego vio a los otros dos.

Un [EVA] negro con blanco y el que más lo desconcertó, el [EVA 01] estaba también frente a él, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en el [Mar de Dirac]? ¿Por qué había otro [EVA 01] frente a él? ¿Quiénes eran los otros dos? ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!

-*¿Quiénes son ustedes?* – Preguntó el mago, pero al parecer su transmisión era diferente a la que usaba.

Con un comando buscó enlazarse a la comunicación del [EVA] rojo y azul.

El [EVA 10] levantó su cuchillo progresivo cada vez más cerca de la otra [Unidad 01] al ver que este no respondía, no tenía más opción.

-¿Entonces así van a ser las cosas? – dijo el mago entrecerrando los ojos, viendo que iba a ser atacado por este extraño.

Cuando el [EVA 10] levantó su cuchillo, el mago usó sus poderes para invocar una espada de luz blanca y la colocó atrás de sí para darle vuelo y potencia al tajo.

XXXXX

-"¿Qué eres?" – pensó el mexicano empezando el ataque contra el otro [EVA], su mano derecha bajó con velocidad pero…

KACHIN

Fue detenida por la espada de luz blanca. Varias chispas salieron con el impacto y un forcejeo se mantuvo entre ambos hasta que la fuerza de ambos hizo que se separaran.

-"¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?" – pensaron los tres pilotos al ver la extraña arma del nuevo [EVA].

El [EVA 10] retrocedió y el [EVA 01] preparó su lanza progresiva saltando para cortar al otro [EVA], siendo detenido de igual manera.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Por algunos momentos los dos [EVAS] atacaron a la nueva [Unidad], pero este sólo se defendía con gran maestría. Cada vez atacaban más rápido haciendo retroceder al otro [EVA], Touji se mantenía vigilando con su ametralladora y un miedo tan horrible que ya no sabía si estaba respirando LCL u orina.

-"¡Esto es muuuuuuuy raro! ¡¿Qué carajos está pasando?!"

El joven mago se cansó de estar a la defensiva y expulsó energía, alejando a los tres [EVAS] algunos metros atrás. El [EVA 10] se levantó y corrió para contraatacar, siendo bloqueado por un escudo de luz, el cual no podía ser anulado por el [Campo AT].

KACHIN-KACHIN

La batalla se volvió más cruenta entre los tres [EVAS]. Luego de unos momentos de silencio, el otro [EVA] esquivaba las balas y los tajos dando algunas vueltas o saltando para regresar los ataques con la espada de luz, siendo bloqueada por el [EVA 10], pero al golpear al [EVA 01] este salía dañado y retrocedía por los golpes, lo que significaba que la unidad de rojo y azul era más fuerte.

Los tres [EVAS] bloqueaban con dificultad los ataques precisos del otro [EVA] al mismo que buscaban un punto que pudieran encontrar para romper su defensa. El [EVA 03] seguía disparando y esquivando los ataques de energía del otro [EVA,] que recién había mostrado que tenía, cosa que lo hizo aterrorizarse y ocultarse detrás de un edificio.

XXXXX

-"Pse. Tampoco es para preocuparse." – pensó el mago.

La batalla estaba totalmente ganada por él. Probar las habilidades de las tres [Unidades Evangelion] había surtido su efecto. Ahora podía comprobar de qué eran capaces.

XXXXX

Shinji estaba asustado tanto porque esa cosa simulaba ser el [EVA 01] y por la fuerza que tenía, jamás se habían enfrentado a algo parecido. Rogaba mentalmente que no fuera un Ángel. Le costó mucho llegar hasta aquí para que otro Ángel viniera para causar el [Tercer Impacto].

El joven mago reunió más energía para aumentar su fuerza, por lo que para atacar se movió de una manera increíblemente veloz y atacó al [EVA 03], goleándole con el puño recubierto de aura blanca en el estómago…

PAM

Provocándole que se encogiera, rematándolo con un golpe seco en la nuca.

PAM

Dejándolo fuera de combate.

-*¡Aumentó su energía! ¡Deben detenerlo de alguna forma! ¡Ya se deshizo de Touji!* - exclamó Misato por el canal de comunicación.

El [EVA 03] cayó derrotado sin muchos daños, pero inactivo. Fue entonces que él [EVA 10] presentó un incremento de energía mostrando un aura celeste parecida al fuego que se convirtió en electricidad además de que la musculatura del [EVA] rojo y azul aumentó levemente. El mexicano mostró un rostro enojado mientras el iris de sus ojos cambiaba de negro a celeste y partes de su [Plug Suit] giraban con color celeste.

-*¡Carga omega!* - Gritó el mexicano mientras su sincronización subía de golpe al 250%.

Su [EVA] rugió y de un salto embistió a la otra [EVA 01], pero fue detenido por un escudo de luz transparente.

XXXXX

-"Oh, esto es interesante."

El mago alejó a su oponente con un golpe en la cabeza del [EVA] con el plano de su espada de luz, enviándolo varios metros atrás.

El [EVA 10] aterrizó y corrió de nuevo hacia el [EVA] del mago, pero este atacó con una potente patada que fue bloqueada con los brazos del [EVA] rojiazul. Aprovechando un descuido el [EVA 10] se dejó caer dando una barrida al [EVA 01] que con dificultad la esquivó, pues se tambaleó un poco antes de sostenerse con su espada de luz.

Con la ventaja de que su rival estaba en el suelo aún, el mago levantó su espada para hacer un corte vertical. El [EVA 10] rodó en el suelo y se levantó rápidamente, pero su cable de energía fue cortado dejando al mexicano con veinte minutos de energía.

-"Estas en desventaja" - pensó el mago para sus adentros para luego crear una lanza de luz que arrojó al monstruo rojiazul, pero que solo rozó su hombro izquierdo.

XXXXX

Viendo que Alex no podía contra su nuevo enemigo, Shinji decidió que era hora de actuar. Aumentando su sincronización, el joven piloto agarró su lanza y se lanzó contra la nueva [Unidad].

ZAS

Movió la lanza intentando cortar uno de los brazos del otro [EVA], pero este pudo esquivarla con gran habilidad.

-*¡Vamos Alex! ¡Hay que derrotarlo!*

-*¡Ya voy, ya voy!*

Levantándose del suelo, el [EVA 10] se puso al lado del [EVA 01].

-*Tendremos que sincronizarnos al 100% para derrotarlo* - comentó el japonés.

-*Este cabrón es muy duro. ¿Hace cuánto no nos encontramos uno así?*

-*Creo que nunca*

Ambos [EVAS] se lanzaron al ataque. Esta vez ambas [Unidades] conseguían conectar golpes a la otra [Unidad 01], pero esta conseguía bloquearlas.

XXXXX

-Hum. Esto va mejorando. Pero no creo que les llegue demasiado, por lo menos a esa. – murmuró mientras miraba el cable roto de la [Unidad 10] – Pero esto es demasiado extraño.

XXXXX

Durante algunos minutos los tres [EVAS] intercambiaron golpes y patadas mientras que Touji estaba de espectador de este combate. Varias chispas salían de los blindajes pero al parecer el [Evangelion] morado tenía más fuerza y ventaja por sus habilidades ya que conseguía dominar o mantener a raya a las otras dos [Unidades].

Los tres siguieron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El [EVA 10] parecía estar a un nivel similar gracias a su impulso, pero dentro de la cabina su piloto estaba cansado.

El japonés también estaba cansándose. Por su parte, el joven mago también empezaba a cansarse. No le había quedado apenas energía cuando salió del Ángel, por lo que había tenido que usar la suya propia para intentar mantener su [Unidad] activa y encima luchar con ella.

Alex mostró su agotamiento pues la pelea se detuvo.

-Un último round - murmuró el mexicano sonriente.

XXXXX

En él [Centro de Mando], todos observaban asombrados la batalla. Esa nueva [Unidad] había puesto en aprietos a sus tres [Unidades]. Y como si eso no bastara para ponerles nerviosos, esa nueva [Unidad] usaba una energía que [MAGI] no era capaz de identificar, pero fuera cual fuera debía estar agotándose… o eso esperaban.

-*Misato, envíanos las armas de Shinji y a mí dos ametralladoras y dos lanzamisiles* - Pidió Alex por el comunicador.

-¿Estás loco? ¿En qué estás pensando Alex? - preguntó Misato confundida.

-*¿Por favor?* - Dijo Alex inocentemente.

-*Misato, este no es momento para dudas* - dijo Shinji entre jadeos.

-Bien, manden lo que pide. – suspiró con resignación la [Comandante] mientras ordenaba que dos catapultas mandaban las armas a la superficie.

XXXXX

Las catapultas se abrieron. De ellas salieron varias armas, las cuales ambas [Unidades] cargaron. Dichas armas se ajustaron a los [EVAS] como si fueran parte de ellos.

-*Bien.* - Habló Alex cuando las armas estuvieron a su lado - *Veamos de que cuero salen más correas.*

(NA: Quién puede más, para que se entienda, de qué es capaz)

-*Ale, te vas a cagá* - sonrió lobunamente mientras tomaba las armas y las cargaba.

No tenía la puntería perfecta de su novia pero no iba a ser necesario.

_(Las imágenes que hay a continuación son como una escena de batalla de Transformers (La película dirigida por Michael Bay). Los tres disparándose con las armas, rodando para esquivar disparos y algunos saltos, golpes, etc.)_

XXXXX

-Estos tipos han visto demasiadas películas. – Masculló el mago observando a las dos [Unidades] armadas hasta los dientes - ¡Irse a tomar por culo! – exclamó mientras empezaba a esquivar balas, misiles, lancerazos, etc.

XXXXX

Por un rato se mantuvieron peleando cual Optimus Prime contra Megatron por cinco minutos hasta que por fin el comando de comunicación del mago dio resultado.

XXXXX

El joven mago había aprovechado el poco tiempo de descanso intentando conseguir comunicación con las [Unidades Evangelion] que tenía frente suyo. Las preguntas no dejaban de arremolinarse en su cabeza, aunque una idea en especial empezaba a tener fuerza.

-¡Por fin! – exclamó feliz al ver que había conseguido su objetivo… poder comunicarse – Aquí el canal es distinto. Bueno, veamos que está pasando. – murmuró tecleando.

Entonces el canal de comunicación sintonizó la señal con el [EVA 10], pues apareció una pantalla mostrando 'FROM EVA 10'.

XXXXX

-*¿Un canal de comunicación?* – Esto extrañó al mexicano, pues veía a Shinji pero en vez de decir 'FROM EVA 01' decía 'UNKNOWN' - **¿Qué chin…?** –maldijo Alex en español para luego ver más de cerca – Shinji, ¿Eres tú? –preguntó a la imagen del pequeño monitor.

-*¿Uh? ¿Te conozco de algún lado?* – cuestionó el mago mirando al chico desconocido de la [Unidad 10].

-*¿Es una broma Shinji?* – El mexicano sintonizó la señal al [EVA 01] de su amigo, viendo a dos Shinji en pantallas distintas. - *¡Dime! ¡¿Es una broma?!* –La molestia podía verse por parte del mexicano.

-*Alex, sabes que no las hago* - negó su amigo confuso.

-*Pues no. Normalmente las hago, pero no en momentos como este* - negó el mago.

-*¡¿Quién cojones eres?!*

Las diferentes respuestas de ambos Shinji desconcertaron a Alex en sobremanera, ¿Acaso se volvió loco? ¿Fue contaminado por el Ángel y no se dio cuenta? ¿Esa naranja estaba tan mala que lo hizo ver alucinaciones? ¿Realmente había dos Shinji? ¿Qué era lo que hacía Maya con Ritsuko aquella vez?

-¡Maldita naranja! – maldijo Alex antes de caer desmayado.

Debido al desmayo de su piloto, el [EVA 10] azotó contra el suelo, dejando extrañado al mago.

XXXXX

-"¿Acaso la tía Kana ha conseguido emborracharme sin darme cuenta? Ah, no, espera, que estaba dentro del puto Ángel. No creo que haya podido… aunque puede que si… ¡Oh vamos!"

-*Identifíquese piloto* - ordenó una voz muy conocida para el joven mago.

-*Pues… Shinji Ikari, piloto de la [Unidad Evangelion 01] – respondió con tranquilidad mirando a Kaji por la comunicación. – ¿Kaji? ¿Qué haces ahí en el puesto de Misato? – preguntó de lo más extrañado.

-*Soy el [Mayor] Ryoji Kaji, [Jefe de Operaciones de NERV]. Por lo que veo, no eres el Shinji Ikari que conocemos*

-*¡¿Otro Shinji Ikari?!* – exclamó por el asunto extraño – "¡¿[Mayor de NERV]?!" – Tenía muchas dudas desde que había salido del Ángel – "¡El mundo se ha ido a tomar por culo!"

-*Si, yo soy la [Comandante] Misato Katsuragi* - Explicó Misato aumentando las dudas del joven mago.

-"Y Misato la [Comandante]. Bien… genial… estoy en otra puta dimensión. Como si no fuera bastante tele-transportarse entre mi dimensión maternal y la de Earthland." – pensó abatido.

XXXXX

-Entonces no es el Shinji que nosotros conocemos, ¿Es un Ángel o algo parecido? –preguntó Misato extrañada.

-El análisis de [MAGI] presenta un patrón naranja. Además de una señal idéntica a la de la [Unidad 01]. – dijo Aoba explicando que ese [EVA 01] no era un Ángel.

-Cuando salió de repente por la brecha luminosa fue similar a cuando el [EVA 01] salió del Ángel sombra. – explicó Ritsuko.

-Ordenen que baje al cuartel para ser interrogado. – ordenó Misato.

XXXXX

Luego de algunos esfuerzos, los cuatro [EVAS] bajaron al cuartel. El [EVA 03] era llevado por Shinji después de conseguir despertar a su amigo mexicano. El pobre aún seguía totalmente confuso ante la idea de dos Shinji.

Aunque se jugaba un huevo a que en lo más profundo de cierta pelirroja, la idea de dos Shinji era de lo más tentadora.

Pero sin duda alguna, lo más gracioso fue cuando ambos castaños consiguieron comunicarse desde sus [EVAS]. Se miraron extrañados y por puro azar sus movimientos estaban perfectamente sincronizados. Era una cómica imagen ver a los dos moverse como si hubiera un espejo. Había diferencias en los dos Shinji, uno era más fuerte, se veía más atlético y más seguro de sí mismo. Mientras que el otro se veía como el Shinji que todos conocían, su musculatura era menor que la del otro y su rostro mostraba serenidad.

Una vez llegaron a los ascensores, las cuatro [Unidades] fueron llevadas a las jaulas. Allí los cuatro bajaron, reuniéndose. El joven mago miraba con los ojos entrecerrados al trio. Uno era su amigo, otro un extraño… y el ultimo era él, aunque distinto.

Por su parte, el trio observaba al nuevo Shinji con diferentes reacciones. Touji y Alex comparaban a su amigo con el nuevo, pero Shinji observaba curioso al mago.

-Hola. – Saludó el mago con la misma voz que Shinji, pero su voz denotaba seguridad y molestia en parte.

-Hola. – Respondió extrañado Shinji mirando a su otro yo.

-¿Entonces no era esa naranja? ¡Qué alivio! – Exclamó el mexicano alegre – Pero déjenme comprobar. – Dijo para acercarse al mago con los ojos medio cerrados y picando su nariz, mientras este lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Veo que tú eres el piloto de ese [EVA] rojo y azul. – Habló el mago luego de que Alex se separara de él para tocarse la barbilla.

-Así es, Alex Zokinami, un gusto. – Dijo el mexicano tomando de la mano al mago y saludándolo sonriente.

-El gusto es mío.

-¡Arriba las manos! – exclamó Misato mientras aparecía en escena junto a Ritsuko, Kaji y compañía.

Un pequeño grupo armado apuntaba al joven mago. Este solo tuvo un tic, pues la escena le recordó a una ya vivida.

-Mira, os voy a decir una cosita: estoy de muy mala hostia en este preciso momento, así que os aviso… no me toquéis los cojones. – advirtió mientras se cubría con su aura mágica.

Los hombres armados aprontaron sus armas mientras mantenían los dedos firmemente en los gatillos.

La tensión se recrudeció. Ninguno daba su brazo a torcer.

-Ejem… esto… ¿qué tal si nos relajamos y bajamos las armas y lo que estés usando tú? – pidió Touji con las piernas temblando un poco.

Misato fijó su vista en el deportista y asintió.

-Si. Creo que lo mejor será relajarnos y tomar esto con calma. – admitió.

Hizo un gesto a sus hombres y estos bajaron sus armas. Al ver que no estaba amenazado, el mago dejó de expulsar aura.

-Y ahora, ¿qué tal si nos sentamos en alguna mesa, comemos un poco y charlamos amenamente? – propuso Alex.

-"Ya no tengo duda alguna. Definitivamente lo he hecho. Me cago en tu madre, puto Ángel de mierda" – pensó con furia reprimida.

XXXXX

Los altos mandos: Misato, Ritsuko, Kaji, Hyuga, Aoba y Maya, junto a los cuatro pilotos de [Evangelion], caminaron hasta llegar al despacho de la ahora [Comandante] Misato Katsuragi.

Dado que solo había un escritorio y un asiento, la mujer ordenó traer una mesa y sillas para el resto. Una vez estuvo todo colocado, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, formando un rectángulo, ya que no era una mesa redonda.

-Bien, creo que lo mejor sería una explicación. ¿Quién eres tú exactamente? – preguntó Misato al mago.

-Mi nombre es Shinji Ikari, hijo de Yui Ikari y Gendo Rokubungi, piloto de la [Unidad Evangelion 01] y mago del gremio Fairy Tail.

-¿?

La primera parte de la presentación estuvo bien, pero ante la mención del gremio, las dudas volvieron a las mentes de los presentes.

-Un mago, ¿eh? ¿Puedes sacar un conejo de un sombrero? O mejor, ¿realmente crees que la amistad es mágica? – Preguntó burlonamente Alex para después ser derribado por un puñetazo - ¡Oye! – exclamó enojado.

El mago simplemente le ignoró, aunque tenía una vena latente en su frente y otra en su cuello.

-Alex, creo que no es buena idea que te burles de él. – le aconsejó su amigo Shinji.

-Pse. Me caes tu mejor que él. – masculló, volviendo a sentarse.

-¿Cómo es eso de un mago? – preguntó Maya.

-Lo que he usado en la lucha contra estos tres es mi magia. **Magia Angelical.** Magia para enfrentarme a ángeles. – explicó.

-Si no fuera por todo lo que hemos pasado, esto me resultaría de lo más ridículo. – Comentó sonriente Kaji - ¿Y de dónde vienes?

-Había sido absorbido por el Duodécimo Ángel, Leliel.

-Oye chico, tú también fuiste absorbido por ese. – susurró Alex a su amigo.

-¿Y qué ocurrió? – preguntó Ritsuko.

-Digamos que estaba a punto de morir y de repente Pufff, conseguí salir, aunque parece que en otra dimensión. – masculló.

-¿?

Los miembros de [NERV] de ese mundo se miraron unos a otros.

-Doctora, ¿es posible viajar entre dimensiones a través del [Mar de Dirac]? – preguntó curiosa Misato.

-Es posible. Pero realmente no sabemos mucho de ello, además de lo que te conté en su momento.

-¿Y aquí hace cuanto que pasó eso? ¿Horas? ¿Días? – pidió saber el mago.

-Meses. – respondió la falsa rubia.

-¡! ¡¿Meses?! – Exclamó asombrado – Hay que joderse. – susurró.

-¿Y en ese mundo existen más magos como tú? – preguntó Alex con los ojos brillantes.

El joven mago negó, aun impactado.

-Yo viajé a otra dimensión gracias a mi maestra. La magia y poder para viajar entre dimensiones es tan antigua, difícil y poderosa que solo un súper mega ultra híper experto sería capaz de usarla.

-Buuu. ¿Y no podrías enseñarnos?

-No. Ni de coña.

-Buuu. Aburrido.

-Viniste a través del [Mar de Dirac] del Ángel. – Murmuró Kaji – Por lo que para volver necesitarías entrar en otro Ángel. Pero hace meses que no nos ataca un Ángel.

-Pero también podría venir su maestra y llevarlo de nuevo, ¿no? – sugirió Maya.

-Ambas opciones son válidas, pero también casi imposibles. – Murmuró Misato - ¿O acaso me dirás que sabe que estas aquí? – le preguntó al mago.

-Me temo que no lo sé. Pero se podría intentar la segunda opción mientras se espera una posible primera opción.

-¿Y cómo harás eso?

-Podría liberar cada día todo mi poder. Quizás de ese modo consiga que Mavis me localice.

-¿Mavis? ¿Así se llama?

-Sep. Mavis Vermilion, primera maestra del gremio Fairy Tail.

-Hum. Nombre curioso.

-Bien, ¿entonces no hay manera de regresar por el momento para ti? – Dijo Alex apuntando al Shinji de su mundo, quien apuntó al otro evidenciando que se equivocó – No me he acostumbrado. – dijo masajeando sus sienes con los dedos.

-Por el momento no lo he intentado, pero necesito descansar por todo lo sucedido allá arriba. Quizá mañana pueda, pero por hoy necesito deshacerme del puto estrés.

-Bien, están los costales de boxeo del cuartel de [NERV]. – dijo Alex apuntando hacia ninguna parte.

-No eres muy serio que digamos. – dijo el mago retando un poco al mexicano.

-Es muy serio cuando la situación lo aclama. No por nada él fue quien destruyó al último Ángel. Claro también está Kaworu pero ya nos dio sus explicaciones. – dijo Misato a la defensiva de sus [Elegidos].

-Está bien, pero… ¿quién es ese Kaworu? – preguntó el mago dudoso por la mención de ese personaje.

-Es el [Séptimo Elegido], además de Tabris, Ángel del libre albedrío. – respondió Alex con voz seria hablando sobre su amigo.

-¿[Séptimo]? ¿Hay más pilotos de [EVA] en [NERV]? ¿Es que acaso no tienen consideración por los jóvenes? – preguntó el mago molesto al saber que tenían a varios cerdos para el matadero. Hasta les sobraban.

-Cálmate mijo. No hay Ángeles contra los cuales combatir. Hasta el momento sólo nos han provocado los del [Proyecto Jaeger]. – dijo Alex buscando calmar al mago, consiguiéndolo apenas.

-Está bien, luego pregunto sobre esos Jaegers o como se llamen. Por ahora necesito tomar aire. – murmuró el mago y en un resplandor de luz salió a la superficie.

-Este chavo no deja de hacer sus trucos. – dijo Alex para luego estirarse y caminar a la salida.

-Por ahora dejemos que procese la información. Si es como el Shinji que conozco, le hará bien pensar. – dijo Misato ordenando a todos que se fueran, dando fin a la junta.

XXXXX

Al salir, lo que al joven mago se le vino a la mente fue la altura. Se paró en la terraza de un edificio, suspiró molesto y juntó energía en su mano, la cual lanzó hacia el cielo viendo cómo desaparecía entre las nubes. Haciendo una mueca observó como el sol se había ocultado entre las montañas, permitiendo que la noche empezara su ronda.

Desvió su mirada a las calles de la ciudad. Todos parecían felices, como en aquellos momentos de su mundo cuando no atacaba un Ángel. No podía evitar que decenas de preguntas llegaran a su mente.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó en este mundo? ¿En serio fue ese molesto chico quien derrotó al último Ángel? ¿Quién era ese Kaworu que mencionaron? ¿Dónde están los demás pilotos? ¿Dónde están Gendo y Fuyutsuki?

Pero si eso no fuera bastante, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo en su dimensión. ¿Habrán derrotado al Ángel? ¿Habrán perdido? ¿Habrá sucedido el [Impacto]? Demasiadas dudas y demasiados temores.

-¡Arg! ¡Mierda!

Pensó en dar una vuelta por la ciudad, pero recordó que seguía con su traje de conexión y no tenía otro tipo de ropa. Volviendo a convertirse en un haz de luz, el joven mago regresó adentro del cuartel.

Una vez allí le pidió algo de dinero a la [Comandante] para comprarse algo de ropa. Unos pantalones, calcetines, calzoncillos y camisa. Al comprender la necesidad, la mujer le prestó algo de efectivo, pues suponía que no iba a permitir que su Shinji le prestara algo de ropa. Posiblemente no tuvieran los mismos gustos, así que mejor eso que nada.

Una vez que consiguió el dinero, el joven volvió a tele transportarse al exterior, pero esta vez en el centro comercial. Al menos ese lugar era igual al de su mundo, pues las tiendas estaban donde deberían. Ignorando a la gente que le observaba curioso y con asombro, el joven mago entró en una tienda de ropa juvenil. Allí escogió unos vaqueros, camisa, gafas de sol y demás. Una vez probada la ropa, y comprobando que le quedaba bien, pagó y se marchó a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

XXXXX

Ciertamente allí se respiraba paz. Una paz de meses, sin miedo a ataques de Ángel. ¿Sería así como acabaría todo en su mundo? ¿La gente viviría en paz? ¿Viviría sin ese temor?

-Pero esto no resuelve mis dudas. – Murmuró – Será mejor que vuelva al cuartel. Posiblemente me quede aquí un tiempo, y necesito conocer este mundo, además de otros pequeños asuntos. Ahhh, ¿qué estará haciendo ahora Asuka? – sonrió pensando en su peliverde.

Una hora después, mientras paseaba tranquilamente rumbo al túnel que daba acceso al [Geofront], se encontró con Alex. No pudo evitar endurecer su rostro. Ese chico no le había caído en gracia.

-Oye, siento por lo de la broma de hace rato, fui algo grosero. – el mago lo miraba diciendo con los ojos _¡¿algo?!,_ pero al ver que era sincero se resignó.

-Está bien, es que no estaba muy de humor. – respondió Shinji.

-No podía decirlo frente a todos, pero si quieres respuestas ven conmigo. – dicho esto Alex empezó a caminar alejándose de allí.

El mago lo siguió por un rato hasta que llegaron a un puente sobre un río, allí estaba un joven de cabellos plateados mirando cómo las estrellas empezaban a aparecer ya que no quedaba luz del día.

-Nagisa, quiero presentarte a alguien. – dijo el mexicano con seriedad para que luego el joven se volteara mostrando un rostro relajado y sonriente.

El joven mago se mantuvo con la guardia alta, pues reconocía su aura de Ángel.

-Sé bien quién es querido amigo. Es Shinji Ikari, el **Mago Angelical.** – la primera parte de su frase ya se lo esperaba el mago, pero lo que siguió lo desconcertó demasiado.

Ni siquiera había visto a este joven y sabía quién era.

-¿Tú eres Tabris? –cuestionó el mago empezando a juntar su magia alrededor de él.

-Así es, por lo que veo quieres respuestas. Bien, escucha con atención. – dijo Kaworu para luego mirar al mago. Shinji se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran rojos. Le recordaban a Rei. Además él no parecía inmutarse por el hecho de que amenazara con usar su magia - El mundo del que vienes es parte de un número infinito de universos. Al quedar atrapado en mi hermano Leliel de tu mundo, un descuido suyo produjo que él [Mar de Dirac] abriera una brecha entre la tela de las dimensiones. – el mago empezaba a entender cómo había terminado allí, iba a preguntar si él podía regresarlo pero… - Siento decirte que yo no puedo hacer que regreses. Al hacer mi vida con los Lilim he amado tanto su forma de vivir que perdí gran parte de mi poder de Ángel. Apenas me queda algo. – Esta frase hizo que Shinji descartara la idea de que un Ángel lo devolviera a su mundo - Básicamente me volví un humano. – la sonrisa no dejaba el rostro del chico de cabellos plateados.

Además de su actitud su mirada seguía siendo la misma que hace unos meses que llegó.

-Bien, ahora que sé que no me ayudarás a volver quiero que me cuentes lo que ha sucedido en este mundo. – dijo el mago mirando al mexicano, este estaba con rostro serio y asintió a la petición de Shinji.

XXXXX

Ambos jóvenes caminaban por las calles de Tokio-3, las cuales desde hace tiempo que los edificios no bajaban por las noches.

El mexicano explicaba lo acontecido al mago desde que él llegó a Tokio-3 hasta la derrota del último Ángel.

-Un par de semanas después, el [Comandante] Ikari viajó a un lugar desconocido para reunirse con los miembros de [SEELE] y otros para negociar por los [EVAS] desaparecidos. – Explicaba el mexicano siendo escuchado atentamente por el mago - Resultó que esa reunión era un atentado. Los [Comandantes] de [NERV] y los miembros de [SEELE] murieron en manos de desconocidos.

Era difícil de creer que aquí había un enemigo diferente a los Ángeles. Y no solo eso. Pudieron hacer lo que nadie más logró, matar a Gendo Ikari.

-"Mis respetos" – pensaba el mago ante la idea de que alguien más listo que [SEELE] pudiera deshacerse de ellos sin mucho esfuerzo.

Después de todo, el no sentía el más mínimo aprecio por Gendo y los miembros de [SEELE]. Aunque ciertamente lamentaba la muerte de Fuyutsuki. Era tan culpable como los demás, pero también era distinto.

Alex contó sobre cómo salió del Ángel siendo mitad Ángel, la naturaleza de Rei y cómo fue haciéndose humana con el tiempo.

Luego de mucho caminar llegaron al departamento de Alex, pues se detuvieron allí en la puerta.

-Ya hemos llegado. – dijo Alex para luego tocar la puerta.

-¿A dónde con exactitud? – preguntó curioso el mago mirando al mexicano.

-Ya verás. – habló para que la puerta fuera abierta por una chica de pelo azul.

-¿Rei? – murmuró el mago con una ceja alzada.

-Hola Alex. – dijo la chica para acercarse al mexicano y darle un beso en los labios ante la mirada sorprendida del mago.

-¿Gustas pasar? – preguntó Alex ofreciendo el paso al mago.

-Está bien. – respondió para entrar al departamento seguido por la pareja.

-Entonces, ¿desde cuándo son pareja? – preguntó el mago viendo cómo la "muñeca sin sentimientos" abrazaba al mexicano.

-Desde hace meses, luego de la derrota del último Ángel. – dijo Rei sonriente mostrando una actitud más coqueta y expresiva.

-Joder. Creo que no hay nada más que pueda sorprenderme. – murmuró.

-Pues seguro que alucinaras conforme más tiempo pases aquí. – aseguró el mexicano.

El dúo masculino se sentó en una mesa mientras Rei preparaba la cena. El mexicano le contó sobre su vida y lo vivido en [NERV] por petición del mago. También le contó sobre los demás universos y lo que ocurría allí.

-Espera, espera, a ver si me aclaro. ¿Me estás diciendo que hay un Shinji que es un mierdecilla asustadizo con la moral por el subsuelo que hasta las hormigas se burlan de él, otro con una extraña armadura y se autodenomina Iron Man, otro que nos saca dos o cuatro años y es un Jedi, otro que se denomina Caballero de Lira que sirve a Atenea, otro que es un Shinigami, otro que es un alquimista, otro que es un guerrero llamado Saiyajin y demás? – Preguntó alucinado – Jope. Cuanta cantidad de distintos Shinji hay.

-¿A que si? Y lo más alucinante es que soy el único piloto de [Evangelion]. Ningún otro yo en otra dimensión lo es.

Shinji se cruzó de brazos y miró al techo.

-Entonces, ¿habrá otro Shinji en Earthland? ¿Será que fui a una galaxia distinta?

-Esto te hace pensar demasiado, ¿eh?

-Sep. Me va a acabar doliendo la cabeza en demasié.

Entonces Rei entró en el salón con una hoya.

-Aquí está la cena.

-Gracias cariño.

Ambos se sentaron y empezaron a servirse. Shinji no podía dejar de mirar extrañado a la peli azul.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó esta.

-Es que… como decirlo… Eres una Rei completamente distinta a la que yo conozco. Supongo que el motivo es lo que él me ha contado – señaló al mexicano – y como ha transcurrido todo.

-¿En tu mundo sigo siendo la que era al principio? – Rei no pudo ocultar su preocupación por su yo de ese universo.

-Bueno… más o menos. En gran parte si, eres la misma. Pero ciertamente se pueden notar unos cambios minúsculos.

-Entonces aún tiene esperanza. – suspiró con alivio.

-¿Y cómo está él bebe? – le preguntó Alex.

-Todo bien. Sin problemas.

CRASH

La pareja dio un pequeño brinco y miraron al mago. Este se encontraba con sus cuencas tan abiertas que parecía que se le fueran a salir los ojos. El cuento que tenía entre sus manos se había caído al suelo, rompiéndose.

-E… em… emb… embar… embarazada… ¡¿Embarazada?! – Exclamó sin poder creérselo - ¡¿Pero qué cojones os pasa a vosotros?! ¡Por Dios! ¡Que solo tenéis catorce o quince años! – no se podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Ei, tranquilízate viejo. Ambos estamos contentos con esto.

-P-pero… - dándose por vencido, recogió los trozos del suelo y volvió a sentarse en su asiento – Creo que me van a salir canas. Demasiadas sorpresas. – murmuró con desanimo - ¿Qué más podría ocurrirme?

Ambos, Rei y Alex, se miraron con las cejas alzadas, imaginando la posible reacción del joven mago.

XXXXX

PAM

Ese era el sonido de un cuerpo al caer como peso muerto al suelo.

Alex no pudo evitar carcajearse con fuerza ante la escena. Rei se había agachado para comprobar si el joven mago estaba vivo o muerto. Asuka estaba impactada, al igual que su esposo Shinji. Nadie se esperaba una reacción como esa.

.

(Flashback)

La cena había sido bastante agradable. El joven mago escuchaba atentamente todas las palabras que salieran de las bocas de ambos adolescentes. Sin duda gran parte de sus dudas habían sido resueltas.

-Bien, creo que es momento para hacerles una visita.

-¿Crees que sea buena hora? – preguntó Rei observando el reloj.

-Si. Seguro que aún no están durmiendo.

-¿Visitar a quién? – preguntó Shinji.

-Ya verás. ¡Será muy divertido!

El mago miró con desconfianza al mexicano, pero decidió seguirle junto a Rei. El trio abandonó el apartamento de Alex y Rei para ir a uno que estaba en el piso de arriba.

Dando un par de golpecitos a la puerta, esta fue abierta por Shinji.

-Hola chicos. Pasad. – se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que Alex y Rei se adentrasen en la casa.

Se sorprendió al ver al mago, pero también le permitió el paso.

-Con permiso. – dijo el mago.

Los cuatro se adentraron en el salón, donde Asuka se encontraba sentada en el sofá, acomodada.

-Asuka, tenemos visita. – le dijo su esposo.

-¡Ven a ver al clon! – sonrió burlón Alex.

El Shinji mago estuvo por darle un puñetazo, pero se contuvo. Entonces centró su mirada en la pelirroja. Tuvo un escalofrió y su rostro perdió color al verla con una barriga de embarazada de unos cuatro meses.

-"No me jodas, ¡no me jodas!, ¡NO ME JODAS!"

-Asuka, él es el Shinji de otra dimensión. Un mago. – Le presentó al mago – Shinji de Fairy Tail, ella es Asuka Ikari, mi esposa.

-Hola. – saludó la pelirroja con una hermosa sonrisa.

Vale. Demasiado para el mago. Demasiado en las pocas horas que llevaba en ese mundo.

PAM

(Fin flashback)

.

-¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? – Preguntó Asuka mientras se agachaba junto a Rei – Son clavados. – murmuró.

-¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que estaba muy nervioso y pálido? – comentó Shinji.

-Ciertamente. ¿Por qué será? Cuantas posibilidades. – dijo Alex mientras cargaba junto a su amigo al joven mago, tumbándolo en el sofá – Espero no le haya dado un patatús.

El cuarteto, al ver que el mago no se despertaría en un rato, decidió sentarse en otros lugares, entiéndase sillas y sillón, y charlar de lo ocurrido ese día. Tuvieron que pasar quince minutos para que el mago se despertara e incorporara hasta quedar sentado.

-Que horrible pesadilla. – Murmuró mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos – Había ido a otro universo, y todo allí era raro. Hasta mi yo de allí estaba casado con la demonio pelirroja.

-Ejem.

-¿?

Levantando la cabeza, el mago vio frente a él a Asuka, que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Hace mucho que no me llamaban de esa manera.

-… no era una pesadilla.

-Pues no, no lo era.

Buscó con la mirada a su yo de allí.

-¿En serio estás casado con ella y vais a ser padres?

-Pues sí. – Respondió sinceramente Shinji sin entender el comportamiento de su otro yo - ¿Acaso tú no estás con ella?

-Ni de coña. Antes me cortaría las venas. – Volvió a mirar a la pelirroja, que tenía un tic – No me malentiendas. No sé cómo serás aquí, pero de donde yo vengo tu y yo no nos llevamos nada pero que nada bien. Trabajamos juntos por obligación para con la humanidad. Sino ni eso. No nos podríamos ni ver.

-Entonces, ¿tú no tienes novia? – preguntó Alex con gran curiosidad.

-Si. Si la tengo. Se llama Asuka Connell, y es una maga, como yo. Aunque su magia es diferente de la mía.

-¿En serio? ¿También se llama Asuka?

-Curioso, ¿verdad?

-Sin duda.

-Y ahora que estamos todos, ¿qué tal si nos cuentas como es todo por tu mundo? Quiero saber de ti. – dijo Asuka mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

-Me parece bien. Vosotros ya habéis respondido a mis preguntas, por lo que me toca responder las vuestras. – dijo el joven mago mientras empezaba a relatarles su vida.

Así el mago relató lo sucedido desde que era niño cuando fue abandonado por su padre, ante lo cual el Shinji de ese mundo frunció el ceño, cuando fue recogido por su maestra Mavis, el momento en que conoció a Asuka Connell, el tiempo en que entrenó y estudió en el gremio. Además de sus batallas contra los Ángeles cuando regresó a su tierra materna.

-Vaya vida que llevas. - dijo Alex mirando al mago pero alegrándose de tener a alguien que lo apoyó y lo quiso.

-Se oye mal saber que ambos pasamos por lo mismo. - decía el japonés con el ceño fruncido siendo acariciado en el hombro por su esposa.

-Lo importante es que vivimos y que nada va a cambiar eso. - decía Asuka para que Shinji se volteara sonriendo y le diera un beso.

-En serio. No estoy acostumbrado a esto. - murmuró el mago volteando a otro lado evitando la escena romántica de su otro yo.

-Debiste verlos en la boda. - decía Alex sonriendo para luego mirar a Rei. La chica lo tomó de la mano.

-¿Hace cuánto dijiste que fue la boda?

-Dos meses.

-Vaya locura.

-¿Tienes donde quedarte? - preguntó Rei al mago.

-Pienso quedarme en el cuartel de [NERV]. Por lo que veo es más alegre que el de mi mundo.

-Podrías quedarte con nosotros. - dijo Rei ofreciendo hospedaje al mago.

-Gracias pero no sé si pueda dormir en paz estando él cerca. - dijo el mago apuntando al mexicano.

-Alex… ¿qué hiciste? - habló Rei molesta mirando al chico, el cual se puso nervioso.

-Emm… ¡Ya me disculpé! - decía Alex avergonzado con Rei mirándolo molesta.

-¿Qué… hiciste?

-Me reí cuando supe que era un mago.

-¿No te causó problemas?

-No, ya le di su puñetazo por eso. - dijo el mago tranquilo, admiraba a esta Rei.

-Se lo merecía. - dijo Rei un poco molesta aún con la mirada clavada en Alex, este sólo se rascaba la nuca.

-Lo siento… otra vez. - se disculpaba el mexicano otra vez.

-Está bien, buen trabajo Rei. - decía el mago.

-Necesito ser una buena madre. - dijo Rei con orgullo para luego abrazar a Alex y besarlo.

-Puedes quedarte con Misato. - dijo el japonés sugiriendo el departamento de la [Comandante].

-Hum. Podría hablarlo con ella. – murmuró observando el techo.

* * *

**Erendir: **bueno, esperamos que os haya gustado este cap. :) Yo no tengo más que decir XD

**AlexMRC: **la verdad es que me encantó escribir esto, pues bien, ojalá les guste. Comenten si quieren y pues esperen lo que sigue, esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado, es todo de mi parte XD


	21. cross AlexMRC - capitulo 2

Mago Angelical

Neon Génesis Evangelion: Creando un Destino Parte II

Escrito por:

Erendir y AlexMRC

* * *

**Evangelion, sus personajes e historia son de propiedad de los autores, ambas historias están escritas sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.**

Roy4: nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado XD Es cierto, nuestro cross. Bueno, habrá que esperar a que avances un poquito mas :D

seafox01: vaya, gracias. Siempre es bueno saber que gusta este cross. Bueno, cuando empecé este fic lo puse en la sección de crossovers de Evangelion Y Fairy Tail, pero nadie lo leía, por eso lo puse en esta sección.

Zafir09: molte gratze XD Y bueno, lo de las embarazadas… sinceramente a mi también me sorprendió XD

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Seria investigación**

* * *

El mago había pasado una tranquila noche, por así decirlo. No había podido dormir bien por el asunto de ese mundo y su preocupación de la situación en el suyo.

Además, menos pudo dormir ya que el matrimonio conformado por Misato y Kaji estaba teniendo una de sus "Noches de Cariño". Eran ruidosos y se arrepentía de haber rechazado la oferta de Rei, pues esta por su condición no podía realizar ciertas actividades como deporte, ejercicio intenso, pilotear el [EVA] o las relaciones sexuales.

Realmente deseaba que Misato estuviera igual que Asuka y Rei, aunque el destino no estaba de acuerdo en ello. Pensó en su peliverde mientras observaba al astro rey empezar su jornada.

Le preocupaba la situación de su mundo en sobremanera. Pero por el momento debía aguantar estar en ese lugar. La plática que tuvo con Misato la noche anterior le dejó pensando en no poder irse hasta haber hecho algo para evitar una posible calamidad.

.

(Flashback)

El mago había entrado en el departamento luego de que los residentes le concedieran el paso. Misato estaba sonriente como casi siempre y Kaji se veía muy alegre al igual que su esposa.

-Y bien, ¿qué te trae por aquí Shinji? –preguntó la [Comandante] que en esas horas vestía ligera de ropa, como de costumbre.

-Pues vine para platicar y quizá tener donde dormir. –explicó el mago un poco relajado, pero no pudo evitar que su rostro palideciera al ver una foto de su yo en la boda de hace dos meses.

-¿Te pasa algo malo? –cuestionó Kaji un poco extrañado al ver al mago de esa forma.

-No es nada, es que cuando me enteré de que el Shinji de aquí está casado con Asuka Langley… me tomó desprevenido.

-¿Acaso tú no eres pareja de la Asuka de tu mundo? –preguntó el hombre con curiosidad.

-No, pero mi novia, por pura casualidad, se llama Asuka… Asuka Connell.

-Curioso. Demasiado. –se rió Kaji rascándose la cabeza.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero vine para saber si me dejarían dormir aquí. –dijo el mago con un poco de cansancio, pues ese día fue realmente agotador.

-No hay problema. Empezaba a extrañar que Shinji se quedara aquí, ahora sólo viene a visitarnos de vez en cuando. –dijo Misato con un poco de nostalgia por los tiempos en que fue tutora de Shinji.

-Ahora que caigo, olvidé preguntarle a los demás sobre el [Proyecto Jaeger] –comentó el mago para ser observado por Kaji con seriedad - ¿Vosotros me podríais decir algo sobre eso?

-Bien, según lo que yo he investigado, –empezó a explicar el [Mayor de NERV] – el [Proyecto Jaeger] es una iniciativa de las [Naciones Unidas], tal como hace casi un año lo fue el [Yet Alone]. –dijo recordando a aquel robot nuclear que en ese mundo fue detenido por el [EVA 01] y el [EVA 10] en conjunto- Consiste en algo muy parecido al [Proyecto E], pero lo extraño es que, aunque no hayan más Ángeles, este proyecto dio inicio. Su aparición y anuncio fue con los primeros ataques de [Kaiju], Así fue como lo denominó el jefe del proyecto, el [Comandante] Steven Kowalski.

El joven mago estaba pensativo ante las palabras del [Mayor]. Extrañamente coincidía con la desaparición de aquellas unidades [Evangelion], de la cual le habló Alex. Realmente le daba mala espina ese dichoso proyecto. Sin duda alguna los acontecimientos de ambas dimensiones eran completamente contrarias.

-Los supuestos [Kaiju] son sólo máquinas enormes, aunque parezcan monstruos de carne y hueso. Teníamos prueba de que así era, pero uno de los [Jaegers] la destruyó. –las palabras de Kaji iban dándole forma a la teoría del mago, sólo necesitaba un poco más.

-Cada vez los [EVAS] van perdiendo la confianza de la gente. Incluso los [Jaegers] nos han amenazado con tomar [NERV], pero hasta ahora sólo han sido palabrerías. El [Proyecto Jaeger] consiste en un equipo de siete unidades de combate armadas para deshacerse de los [Kaiju].

¡Bingo! Era todo lo que quería saber. Al unir las piezas llegó a la conclusión de que el enemigo misterioso que acabó con [SEELE] estaba muy relacionado con el [Proyecto Jaeger].

Siete. Fueron las unidades [Evangelion] que fueron robadas tiempo atrás. Siete son los [Jaegers] que hay en existencia. Formuló que debía esperar hasta el próximo ataque para espiar a los del dichoso proyecto.

-Eso es lo que sabemos. –Decía Misato aclarando al mago– No hemos obtenido más información, ya que si hacemos algo como eso, las [Naciones Unidas] nos tacharan de enemigos e intentarán tomar [NERV].

El mago formulaba en qué manera ocultarse para llegar a los [Jaegers]. Entonces se le ocurrió usar su magia para simular otra identidad y así infiltrarse en sus sistemas para obtener información.

Una vez con esto hecho, le daría a los [Elegidos] disponibles la información obtenida para así formular un plan.

Luego de una buena plática con Misato además de enterarse de qué era el [AAA Wunder]. El joven mago fue a dormir pensando en todo lo ocurrido en ese día.

"_El [Wunder] es una nave creada para mover a los [EVAS] a lo largo del globo a una gran velocidad. En cuestión de poquísimas horas podría llegar a la otra parte del mundo. Funcionará como vehículo aéreo y como un cuartel general en caso de ser necesario". _

Esa era la explicación que Misato le había dado al joven mago sobre lo que hacía dicho vehículo. También le había dicho que podrían visitarlo cuando fuera un buen momento. La verdad es que tenía gran curiosidad por verlo.

Esperaría que el siguiente ataque fuera al día siguiente, pues así empezaría con su labor de investigación.

(Fin flashback)

.

-Esta Misato es bastante ruidosa. –murmuró el mago antes de levantarse de la cama e ir a desayunar.

Luego del desayuno decidió salir del departamento de la comandante. Su intención era pasear por la ciudad pues le gustaba ver cómo ese mundo había cambiado.

Se encontraba con que algunos lo miraban al reconocerlo como piloto de [EVA], murmuraban cosas de él. No le importaba su opinión pero era extraño ver a algunos prejuiciosos comportarse así.

XXXXX

Luego de un largo paseo por el lago de Tokio-3 y varias visitas a lugares conocidos por el mago, decidió ir de nuevo al cuartel general de [NERV].

Al caminar se encontró con que su otro yo, el mexicano y el último Ángel, que platicaban sobre el proyecto por el que trabajaron un largo rato.

-¿Qué hay chicos? –preguntó tranquilo el joven mago a sus aliados de otro mundo.

-Nada interesante, nuestro Shinji supervisa el cohete que mandó a construir. –explicaba Alex revisando los planos comparándolos con la construida máquina que estaba en el hangar.

-¿Para qué querrían un cohete? –cuestionó extrañado el mago al ver una gran máquina lo suficientemente grande como para que varios [EVAS] pudieran caber en él.

-Siempre he tenido el deseo de visitar la Luna, pero ya que tenemos la ventaja de los [EVAS]. Visitar la Luna u otro planeta en un [Evangelion] no estaría nada mal. –explicaba el japonés sonriente.

El mago recordó que en su momento también tuvo ese deseo. Con el tiempo lo olvidó pues su vida estaba en el gremio.

-Suena interesante.

-Conocer el universo y admirarlo es un deseo que ustedes como humanos han tenido durante su existencia. –decía sabiamente Kaworu.

-¿Puedo ver los planos? –pidió el mago para que Alex le pasara el papel con el diseño. Pudo ver que tenían habilidades de arquitectos.

Al revisar bien pudo notar algunas aberturas, las cuales conectaban con el propulsor principal.

-"Curioso" –pensaba el mago observando las puertas deslizables y los atajos que tenía el transbordador tamaño [Evangelion].

-¿Tienes alguna fecha de cuándo lanzarás este cohete? –preguntaba Alex trayendo al mago de vuelta al mundo.

-Siendo sincero, no. Pero quizá en algún tiempo cuando acabe este asunto de los [Jeagers] y los [Kaiju]. –decía con tranquilidad el Shinji de ese mundo, siendo observado por el mago.

Pensó en lo que le contó el mexicano sobre los otros mundos, ¿En verdad había un Shinji, tímido, sumiso, llorón y con altas probabilidades de ser gay? Le impactaba saber cómo hubiera sido su actitud de no haber sido criado en el gremio. Siendo sincero le entraba una enorme curiosidad por ver las demás Dimensiones, pero no sería buena idea. ¿Quién sabe que podría pasar? Quitar su llegada a esa Dimensión habría cambiado varias cosas. ¿Para bien o para mal? Quién sabe.

Dirigió su mirada a los planos del cohete. Mientras estaba sumido nuevamente en sus pensamientos, un mensaje se escuchaba por los altavoces del cuartel de [NERV].

-*Piloto Nagisa. Repórtese en el hangar del [Mark 06] para enfrentamiento con [Kaiju].* -la voz clamaba por el chico de cabellos plateados.

Quizá era suerte, pero el mago encontró una muy buena oportunidad para investigar quien estaba tras estos siniestros planes y desentrañar los secretos que él [Proyecto Jaeger] ocultaba al público.

-XXXXX-

El mago pudo ver al [Wunder] despegar.

En principio parecía un barco usual, pero entonces se revelo que era una aeronave con forma cetácea, ya que emite un sonido similar al de estos animales. Al despegar, desplegó una especie de "alas" que son los estabilizadores de la nave. Estos tienen similitud con la apariencia de las aletas de mamíferos acuáticos.

Poseía unos propulsores en su parte trasera, los cuales generan un impulso extra. El motor principal se ubica dentro de la estructura similar a "costillas", y es un gran objeto en forma de ovalo. El interior del ovalo parece ser de naturaleza inorgánica.

La capacidad de levitación de la nave se debía a su motor anti gravitacional, basado fuertemente en un dispositivo conocido como "La Campana Nazi" o "Generador de Torsión de Campo", que presuntamente formó parte de la "Wunderwaffe" (arma maravillosa), un proyecto del régimen Nazi durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en el que se intentaba crear armas con tecnologías innovadoras para derrotar a los aliados.

Antes del despegue, pudo observar un motor con dos cilindros que giraban en direcciones contrarias. Esto concuerda con la descripción del antiguo dispositivo alemán, en el que ambos cilindros se encontrarían llenos de plasma girando a gran velocidad y en medio, una columna de metal blando permeable al electromagnetismo. El giro a gran velocidad del plasma crearía un leve pliegue en el espacio-tiempo, dando como resultado entre otras cosas, la ingravidez.

Sin duda era una nave maravillosa. Le recordaba a Christina del gremio Blue Pegasus, pero esta sin duda era más espectacular.

Cuando terminó de admirar la vista se transformó en luz usando su habilidad **Teleport** y, en menos de un parpadeo, ya estaba dentro de la nave. Una vez dentro se dispuso en buscar el hangar del [Mark 06].

No tardó mucho rato en llegar y esperar a que fuera momento de soltar al [Evangelion].

Aunque Kaworu sintió la presencia del mago cerca del [Mark 06], decidió no decir nada, pues si este tenía un plan no quería arruinarlo.

XXXXX

Luego de unas pocas horas de vuelo llegaron al lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo el ataque del Kaiju. La ciudad de Buenos Aires.

El [EVA Mark 06] cayó en el suelo soltando grandes nubes de polvo mientras que en su atadura derecha estaba de pie el Shinji mago. Luego de aterrizar Kaworu fingió no haber visto al mago e ignoró cuando este se transformó en un haz de luz y descendía al suelo, alejándose rápidamente, mientras que el [Kaiju] rugía.

XXXXX

-"Así que esto es un [Kaiju], ¿eh? Tampoco es para tanto." – pensó el mago al ver el gigantesco robot frente a él.

XXXXX

La enorme bestia metálica pasaba entre la forma de un cuerpo felino bastante corpulento, una cabeza similar a la de un lobo y con varias hileras de dientes con enormes picos adornando su espalda.

Justo en ese momento se acercaba el [Jaeger] llamado [Cherno Alpha], pilotado por el francés Tendo Choy. El titán de amarillo y celeste estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia del [Kaiju] y corrió para cortar la lejanía.

XXXXX

-"¿Cómo ha podido llegar tan rápido? ¿Acaso poseen un transportador como el [Wunder]? ¿Tendrán alguna base por aquí cerca?" – pensó el mago observando con interés el [Jaeger].

XXXXX

El [Mark 06] había tomado a la bestia por las fauces, pero esta con mucha furia retrocedió un poco para disparar un misil de su hocico.

Kaworu desplegó el [Campo AT] del [EVA] para evitar el daño por el monstruo, para después preparar el cuchillo progresivo de su [Unidad] y cortar partes en el cuello y patas delanteras de la bestia.

Muchas chispas salían por los cortes mientras que la bestia retrocedía preparando una enorme torreta de su espalda.

El [Mark 06] seguía cortando partes del [Kaiju] cuando este le apuntó con sus armas y abrió fuego.

Varios disparos dieron contra él [Evangelion], el cual seguía con su [Campo AT] desplegado. Kaworu estaba por responder al atacante cuando él [Jaeger] llegó embistiendo al [Kaiju].

Varias piezas de metal salieron volando por el impacto mientras ambos gigantes azotaban con gran fuerza en el suelo.

Como era de esperarse, el francés atacó también contra él [Evangelion] pues cargó un hacha enorme haciendo un corte vertical descendente que fue esquivado por el [Mark 06].

Las intenciones de Kaworu no eran de dañar al piloto del [Jaeger], pero sí de alejarlo para hacer su trabajo. El [EVA] corrió hacia el [Jaeger] y con los brazos alejó a este para que no se entrometiera.

El [Kaiju] ya estaba recuperado pero se notaban serios daños provocados por los cortes y los golpes. Incluso algunas partes del [Kaiju] mostraban metal al rojo vivo.

La bestia rugió para abalanzarse contra él [Mark 06].

XXXXX

El mago corría por el lugar buscando algo que lo llevara a la base de los [Jaegers]. Hace momentos pudo ver algunos helicópteros sobrevolando el sitio, si los encontraba podría montarse en uno de ellos e irse.

Durante su carrera esquivaba varios escombros de edificios, autos y demás. Usaba su magia para aumentar su velocidad y revisar si alguno de los helicópteros estaba cerca.

Pudo notar cómo el [EVA Mark 06] iba a ser atacado por el [Kaiju]. Cuando miró con más atención el [Jaeger] disparó a quemarropa en varias ocasiones contra la bestia.

El [Jaeger] había alistado un cañón que tenía en su armadura para así deshacerse del [Kaiju].

-*No se preocupen, la situación ya está controlada* -escuchó el mago por los altavoces del [Jaeger].

El joven frunció el ceño para ver cómo varios helicópteros se acercaban. Debían ser los mismos de antes. Se transformó en luz de nuevo y entró en uno de los vehículos que cargaban al [Jaeger] sin ser detectado.

-"Bien, veré qué es lo que ocultan." –pensó mientras esperaba que el viaje terminara.

Los helicópteros cargaron al [Jaeger], el cual ayudó, y lo levantaron para llevarlo de vuelta a la base.

Kaworu se quedó observando a su contrincante marcharse mientras esperaba a que el [Wunder] lo llevara de vuelta a Tokio 3. Mientras espetaba intentó localizar a Shinji, pero no tuvo éxito.

-"Debe haberse marchado. Seguro que se metió en uno de los helicópteros. Muy listo" – pensó sonriente mientras ayudaba en los destrozos de la ciudad.

XXXXX

Luego de varias horas de viaje apretado, finalmente el vehículo aéreo aterrizó. Esto fue un gran alivio para el mago pues sus piernas estaban adormiladas.

Se mantuvo a distancia de la entrada. La noche había llegado, pues todo estaba oscuro y, por el acento que escuchó de los hombres, (un acento conocido y molesto para el mago) eran alemanes. Lo primero que le llegó a la mente fue cierta pelirroja de su mundo diciendo cosas en alemán. Cosas ofensivas.

Fue entonces que vio a un hombre trajeado caminar hacia la entrada. Se acercó a este viendo que su cabello era rubio. Le distrajo con algunos ruidos y cuando estaba cerca de él lo noqueó y lo amordazó para luego ocultarlo detrás de algunos arbustos.

Fácil y sencillo para el mago.

Observó al tipo y, usando su magia, cambió su apariencia por la del hombre trajeado. Su cabello era rubio, sus ojos verdes y se notaban varios rasgos alemanes en su rostro.

Pensó cual sería el nombre del tipo así que buscó alguna tarjeta de identificación o aunque fuera su pasaporte. Pudo encontrar una tarjeta de entrada con la fotografía del sujeto y a la derecha de la imagen el nombre.

'_Albert Müller'_

Guardó la identificación en su bolsillo y se dispuso a entrar a la base. Esta tenía puertas automáticas las cuales se abrían al confirmar la identidad. Enseñando la suya, el mago consiguió entrar en la base.

-"Chupado"

Al caminar por el lugar notó que varios estaban apurados y en su mayoría trabajando en la construcción de algo. Pensó en cómo conseguir información. Solo una cosa se le vino a mente los ordenadores. Debían tener algo parecido a [MAGI] allí.

Siguió con su andar dentro de la base y pudo notar que algunos soldados lo miraban de manera sospechosa. Comenzó a maquinar un plan pero no tuvo otra manera de hacer las cosas.

-¿Tienes un problema conmigo? –gruñó el mago disfrazado mirando con ira al subordinado.

-Ninguno señor Müller. Discúlpenos. –decía uno de los soldados un poco asustado pidiendo disculpas a su superior.

-Dejen de perder el tiempo. ¡Muevan el culo! ¡¿O acaso quieren una bala en el trasero?!

Al no obtener respuesta y que los soldados no se movían sacó una pistola y les disparó en los pies. Los asustados hombres corrieron despavoridos, pues no querían su orificio anal lleno de plomo.

El mago disfrazado sonrió divertido, recordando a los Connell, mientras seguía investigando la base y obtener toda la información posible.

XXXXX

-¿No está? – fue la pregunta del mexicano al saber que el "Chico Mágico" no estaba.

Al recibir una negatoria como respuesta, le reclamó a su [Comandante] por el ruido de la noche en que se hospedó el mago en su departamento.

La [Comandante] se sonrojó al escuchar del mexicano el ruido de sus actividades sexuales con Kaji, por lo que trató de defenderse, pues incluso el Shinji de ese mundo escuchaba semejante escándalo.

-¿En serio? –preguntaba Rei confundida. –Yo no he escuchado nada. Quizá sea por mi condición.

-No te culpes por eso, además yo siempre estoy pendiente de ustedes. –dijo el mexicano poniendo una mano en el vientre de tres meses de Rei.

La peli azul sonrió y acarició el rostro de Alex. Pero aun así tenían la pregunta de dónde se encontraba su 'amigo mágico'.

XXXXX

Han pasado varios días desde la llegada del mago al país de Alemania. El joven mago tuvo serios problemas para no ser descubierto. Lo primero fue el cuerpo del hombre al que estaba imitando. El cuerpo en los arbustos no lo ocultaría demasiado, por lo que tuvo que buscar otro lugar para esconderlo. Por suerte consiguió encontrar un cuarto de basura donde nadie miraría. También estaba el problema del consumo mágico, por lo que cada X tiempo tenía que ir junto al alemán y descansar.

La base en si era más que inmensa. Subterránea, llena de pasillos, pasillos y más pasillos que formaban un laberinto y decenas de decenas de salas y más salas. Le costó un gran trabajo y días conseguir hacerse un croquis. Fue un gran alivio haber encontrado la base informática, como la [MAGI] de [NERV]. Primero tuvo la problemática de que el guardia no le dejaba entrar. Por azares del destino este estaba ebrio y cayó desmayado dejando libre el paso.

Lo siguiente fue el lenguaje, pues estaba en alemán. Esto solo hacia crecer su certeza de que se encontraba en suelo alemán. Luego de tensos minutos de enojo con el idioma pudo cambiarlo a inglés. Suerte que en clase enseñaran dicho idioma. No fue fácil aprenderlo, pero si de algo había servido las sesiones de tortura de sus tías, sobre todo Erza, era su gran capacidad de aprendizaje. El inglés lo puso para evitar levantar sospechas en caso de que alguien entrara.

No se complicó con las claves, pues solamente ocupaba la identificación del sujeto. Entró en la base de datos para así sacarles la tan deseada información. Realmente se sentía como Kaji en sus tiempos mozos de espía.

Al revisar en los archivos encontró diferentes carpetas que decidió ignorar a falta de relevancia.

'**PROYECT ICEMAN'**

Basura tras basura pero finalmente encontró algo que lo mantendría al tanto del asunto.

**'HISTORY'**

**'PROYECT KAIJU'**

**'PROYECT JEAGER'**

Lo curioso fue encontrar una carpeta sobre los Kaiju. Al revisar eran planos de máquinas enormes con formas animales extrañas. Igual a la que había visto.

Al salir y dar un vistazo en la carpeta sobre los [Jaeger] encontró los datos que confirmaban sus sospechas.

-Pse. Como suponía. – masculló.

El texto estaba en inglés, pero traducido se leería así:

"_**Modificación de las unidades [Evangelion] en la armadura, pintura y armamento. *Realizado***_

_**Primer enfrentamiento [Jaeger]/[Kaiju]. *Realizado*"**_

Al parecer eran notas que habían escrito con el fin de registrar los progresos del [Proyecto].

El mago tenía razón respecto a los miembros del [Proyecto Jaeger], solo eran unos mentirosos con intenciones de acabar con el mundo o ponerlo bajo sus pies. Al seguir revisando los datos del [Proyecto Jaeger] encontró más información sospechosa.

"_**Tiempo estimado de llegada de [Jaeger] durante ataque: 15 minutos después de enviar al [Kaiju].**_

_**Nota: Los [Evangelions] de [NERV] poseen modificaciones en el armamento, uso de armas de fuego adaptables a las extremidades de la unidad.**_

_**Se descubrió que los [EVAS] de [NERV] tienen la capacidad de utilizar un escudo especial que según los análisis al ser tocado devuelve el doble de la fuerza utilizada en la acción. (A la acción le corresponde una doble reacción)."**_

Agradecía a los cielos que no supieran sobre el [Campo AT], pero era bastante extraño que siendo tan hábiles en el espionaje no pudieran descubrir algo tan básico como eso. Husmeando más en la base de datos:

"_**Según los informantes ya se han encontrado seis de siete pilotos [Jaeger].**_

_**Mana Kirishima fue asignada como piloto de [Jaeger] al mando del [Atom Charge] como la [Séptima Piloto Jaeger].**_

_**En el último enfrentamiento quedaron las fuerzas igualadas entre [Jeagers] y [EVAS].**_

_**Dentro de poco se llevará a cabo el plan 'Operation Take'**_

_**Consistirá en tomar [NERV]. En caso de que los [EVAS] se vuelvan un problema, serán destruidos. De presentarse una alternativa, serán enviados junto a los pilotos a la [Prisión Lunar Alchemor].**_

_**Pero el objetivo primordial es la destrucción. Dado que los pilotos creerán que seguirán vivos, serán asesinados a bordo del transporte a [Alchemor]."**_

Otra duda empezaba a surgir, ¿Quién era el enemigo detrás del [Proyecto Jaeger]? Cuando terminó de leer esa carpeta tuvo curiosidad por la que estaba al principio.

'**HISTORY'**

Abrió los archivos y encontró muchas fotos y documentos narrando la historia del enemigo, [Hydra]. Muchas imágenes aparecieron contando desde que el Cráneo Rojo fundó la secreta organización.

Al revisar pudo darse cuenta de la identidad del Cráneo Rojo, era el mismísimo Adolf Hitler. El líder nazi durante los tiempos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Lo que justificaba el hecho de que la base se encontrarse oculta en Alemania. Tan bien oculta que hasta el momento nadie se había dado cuenta de su existencia.

Conocer al enemigo había funcionado, ahora debía salir del lugar para así volver a Tokio-3 y avisar a los [Elegidos].

Cogió toda la información, copiándola a un pendrive. El problema fue borrar toda muestra de que había copiado la información. En caso contrario, cualquier informático con conocimientos en servidor y administración informática se daría cuento. Eso le llevó un buen y larguísimo rato.

Una vez que toda evidencia fue borrada, decidió pasar tres días más en la base antes de salir cagando leches de ahí.

XXXXX

Una vez llegado el día el mago efectuó su plan. La base estaba muy protegida, como pocas cosas que haya visto. Lo primero fue dejar al alemán en una cama sin que nadie le viera. Una vez conseguido el primer paso, tuvo que llegar al hangar.

Los soldados que se encontraban con él le miraban raro, pues durante los días que Shinji suplantó su identidad, los nazis habían advertido de que su superior estaba un poco raro.

En fin, una vez llegado al hangar la cosa se puso más complicada. Podría usar su magia y desaparecer de allí en un instante, pero no podía hacerlo, pues el hangar era la única zona por la cual se entraba y se salía. Bien podría esperar a que algún vehículo aéreo se dignara a salir, pero apenas se había abierto dos veces en todos esos días.

Había recibido información sobre que los [Jaegers] y [EVAS] habían luchado hacia unas horas en Roma. Esa fue la única vez que el hangar se abrió… para llevar y traer a los [Jaegers].

No creía que fuera a haber otra lucha en un corto tiempo, y no podía ir como Albert Müller y pedir un helicóptero, pues el verdadero estaba en una cama y o bien ya despertaba o seguramente ya le hubieran encontrado.

Y estaban también las cámaras de seguridad. Un horror le había costado meter al hombre en la habitación y otro horror recorrer los pasillos siendo el sin que nada ni nadie le viese. Su **Teleport** era sin duda alguna de lo más útil.

-"Bien, veamos si esto sirve"

Volviendo a transformarse en luz, el mago viajó hasta un conducto de aire. Era la única manera de salir, pues la puerta estaba tan bien sellada que nada podía traspasarla, por lo que el único modo de salir era por el conducto de ventilación.

Otra ventaja del **Teleport** era que su cuerpo no era físico, pero aun así necesitaba aperturas para salir, sino lo hubiera hecho por la puerta grande. Gracias al tiempo que estuvo en dicho lugar, consiguió hacerse un croquis perfecto del sistema de ventilación del hangar, permitiéndole salir rápidamente de la base al exterior. Pero no se detuvo ahí. Siguió y siguió hasta atravesar el viejo continente y Asia hasta llegar a Japón.

Para su desgracia, dicha habilidad le consumía una enorme cantidad de magia, por lo que no pudo llegar al [Geofront], sino que se quedó en una pequeña ciudad bastante alejada de la capital.

XXXXX

Al día siguiente, una vez despierto, reanudó su marcha, pero antes de ello llamó a varios de los [Elegidos], pues se le había ocurrido una cosa y prefería contárselo solo a ellos. Luego ya se vería.

XXXXX

Al japonés le parecía extraño haber sido citado por su otro yo a una ubicación desconocida. De haber descubierto algo en ese tiempo se lo hubiera avisado a Misato para mantenerla al tanto (eso hubiera hecho él).

Cuando llegó pudo notar que era como una especie de bodega abandonada, se escabulló por la malla de seguridad por una de las aberturas y se encaminó a la puerta. Una vez que estuvo allí se dispuso a tocar.

-Contraseña. –decía una voz distorsionada detrás de la puerta.

-¿En serio hace falta? –preguntó Shinji avergonzado.

-Contraseña. –volvió a pedir la voz.

-Está bien, está bien. Ahhh, menos mal que nadie me oye. Bien… _'el perro ladra, el gato maúlla… y la araña resbala por ser tan capulla'._ –dijo la contraseña con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

-Adelante. –Dijo el mago invitando a su otro yo a entrar al lugar con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro - ¿Es graciosa, eh? –Caminó por unos momentos y en una mesa iluminada por la débil luz de un foco se encontraban Kaworu, Alex y Touji.

-Bien, creo que ya estamos todos, ¿verdad? –decía el deportista volteando a ver al mago, este asintió.

-Dinos qué es lo que tenías planeado. –habló seriamente el mexicano mientras el mago tomaba asiento junto al otro Shinji.

-Voy a ser directo. Los [Jaegers] sólo son una cuartada, el verdadero enemigo es [Hydra]. –dijo impactando a los [Elegidos], estos se miraron entre sí sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar.

Así el mago les explicó en qué consistía [Hydra] y el plan que ellos tenían. Abrió un portátil y conectó el pendrive donde tenía toda la información sobre [Hydra]. Entonces les mostró la verdad de los [Kaiju] y los [EVAS] que fueron robados, así como el plan de deshacerse de los pilotos [EVA] y sus [Unidades] a un viaje suicida a la [Prisión Lunar Alchemor].

Los cuatro estaban muy impactados por lo que acababan de escuchar. El sentimiento de sorpresa fue reemplazado por uno de ira, excepto para el chico de cabellos plateados.

-¡¿Cómo pueden ser capaces de algo así?! –exclamó Shinji golpeando la mesa con un puño.

-Hemos peleado… ¡¿Como parte de un plan de [Hydra]?! –exclamó el mexicano llevando sus manos a la frente.

-…No es posible. –dijo Touji sin saber qué hacer.

-Debemos trazar un plan para así proteger [NERV]. Pero aún no se me ocurre nada. –decía el mago preocupado por la situación.

-Shinji, ¿recuerdas el cohete? ¿Te acuerdas de que diseñamos los propulsores como cápsula de escape? –tomó la palabra el último Ángel, mirando al Shinji de su mundo.

-Lo recuerdo, pero… ¿crees que si dejamos que tomen [NERV] nos enviarán en nuestro cohete? –preguntaba el japonés pensando si podría funcionar.

-La carrera espacial se disolvió luego del [Segundo Impacto] para centrarse en la supervivencia de la Humanidad. Puede que usen nuestro cohete al saber que está ahí, pero sólo si toman [NERV]. –decía Alex siguiendo con el trazo del plan.

-¿Qué hay de Misato y los demás miembros de [NERV]? ¿Deberán saber del plan? –preguntó Touji siendo observado por el resto.

-Si Misato se entera de nuestro plan no va a permitir que se lleve a cabo. Tendría que vernos derrotados para que ella escape. Aunque no sé cómo lo hará. –habló el mexicano poniendo una mano en su barbilla analizando las opciones.

-La única forma sería esperar a que intenten tomar [NERV] y dejarse ganar por ellos. –dijo el mago para molestia de los [Elegidos].

-¿Dejarnos ganar? Podría ser una opción viable. Si Misato ve que hemos sido derrotados, dado que sólo le quedan dos pilotos y estas están indispuestas, no tendrá más opción que huir. –decía el Shinji de ese mundo dándole la razón al mago.

-Exacto. –dijo Kaworu tomando la palabra. –Así [Hydra] creerá que estamos fuera del camino y cuando menos se lo esperen recuperaremos [NERV].

-Una vez que crean que estamos muertos nos tomará tiempo reparar nuestros [EVAS] en caso de algún fuerte daño. –decía Alex pensativo mirando al mago.

-No creo que tengan problema con que tomemos algunos equipos de reparación y los pongamos en las cápsulas de escape. –decía el japonés para tranquilidad de su amigo.

-Tal vez fue buena idea diseñar así el cohete por si las dudas. –dijo el mago cruzando los brazos. –Por lo que ví en Alemania, sólo una vez pelearon los [Jaegers] y por lo que me enteré fue en Roma.

-Así es. En esa batalla me di cuenta de que Kirishima es ahora piloto [Jaeger]. –musitó el japonés cambiando su expresión por una de tristeza.

-¿Qué tuvo que ver ella contigo? –preguntó el mago levantando una ceja.

-Nada importante. Continuemos.

-Entonces tomaremos equipo de reparación y armamento sin que lo noten. –Decía Alex mirando serio al mago– ¿Qué harás tú?

-Me haré cargo de cualquiera que intente llegar a los niveles bajos del [Geofront]. Con mi poder puedo hacerle frente a los [Jaegers] sin ningún tipo de problema. Una mayor ventaja es que no saben usar el [Campo AT]. –decía el mago respondiendo las dudas. Los [Elegidos] asintieron satisfechos – Les haremos creer que no estoy. Esconderé mi [EVA] para que no intenten nada con él y trataré de no revelar que estoy aquí.

-Entonces la pelea es nuestra. –comentó Touji mirando a la mesa.

-Salvo cuando intenten invadir más de lo debido.

-No hay otra forma. Así mantendremos a Misato y los demás a salvo. –dijo Alex tocando su hombro para consolarlo.

-Podemos decirle a Horaki si quiere un puesto temporal en [NERV] para que no te preocupes tanto por ella. –dijo Kaworu como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-E-está bien. –dijo el deportista sonrojado y mirando a otro lado.

-Bien… –habló el mago dándose cuenta a qué se refería Tabris –Entonces está dicho. Shinji, Touji, Alex, disfrutad del tiempo que os queda antes de que [Hydra] venga por [NERV].

Los mencionados bajaron la mirada. Les dolía tener que dejar a sus amadas, y por alguna razón, sentían que no les iba a ir nada bien cuando regresaran.

-Ooohhh sí. Os van a joder pero bien. –murmuró burlón el mago.

Entonces Shinji empezó a trastear con el pendrive, borrando parte de la información.

-¿Por qué haces eso? –preguntó Kaworu curioso.

-Para evitar que Misato y compañía sepan más de lo debido. Si ven toda esta información, entonces no tardaran en saber sobre nuestro plan.

Una vez terminado el borrado, concentró un poco de poder en su mano y disparó contra el ordenador, destruyéndolo por completo.

-Así elimino cualquier prueba. –explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

XXXXX

Una vez terminada la reunión, el joven mago sugirió ir a un arcade o hacer cualquier otra cosa con tal de que el ánimo de los futuros fiambres subiera. El plan organizado por el quinteto era de lo más arriesgado, pero también era lo mejor.

[Hydra] no pararía de joder hasta saber que sus enemigos habían sido eliminados. Claro que con sus supuestas muertes, podrían proteger a sus compañeros de [NERV] desde la sombras, así como destruir [Hydra]. El mago, por su parte, se encargaría de joder un poco a los nazis y mantener a salvo el [Geofront].

Que hicieran con el cuartel lo que quisieran, pero ya se encargaría el de que no avanzaran más de lo necesario… de un modo u otro.

-Oye, ¿no vienes? –preguntó Shinji al mago.

Este iba en dirección al cuartel de [NERV], lo cual extrañaba al resto, pues la noche estaba bien cerrada.

-No. Tengo que hacer una cosita que hace demasiados días que no hago.

-¿Te refieres a lo de llamar a casa? – preguntó Touji.

-Sep. Hasta ahora he probado haciéndolo solo. Esta vez, antes de que se lie parda, quiero probar con mi [EVA]. Posiblemente así aumente lo suficiente el poder como para que Mavis me sienta.

-Buena suerte pues. –dijo Alex para después continuar su camino.

Tal y como les dijo, el castaño fue hasta [NERV]. En un principio iba a hacer lo dicho, pero entonces se acordó de algo cuando se encontró frente a la [Comandante] Misato y el [Mayor] Kaji.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó la mujer cruzada de brazos.

-¿Eing?

-Has estado desaparecido muchos días y estábamos preocupados. –dijo Kaji mientras daba una calada a un cigarrillo.

-… ¡hostias! ¡Es cierto! ¡Se me había olvidado! –Exclamó levantando sus brazos- ¿Dónde lo tenía? ¿Dónde? – Se preguntaba mientras se registraba todos los bolsillos - ¡Eureka! – De uno de sus bolsillos sacó el pendrive donde había copiado toda la información en la base de [Hydra] - ¡Vamos, vamos, que esto es de lo más interesante! Y llamad a Ritsuko, Maya, Aoba y Hyuga.

Ambos adultos se miraron de reojo para después seguir al castaño al [Centro de Mando]. Una vez allí, con el resto reunido, el castaño conectó el pendrive al ordenador principal.

Al instante apareció en la pantalla la ventana del pendrive. Makoto no tardó en revisar el pendrive en busca de algún virus malicioso y luego empezó a abrir las carpetas y leer los datos que había en ella.

El resto se puso detrás y a ambos lados, viendo también la información secreta de [Hydra]. Conforme iban avanzando, sus rostros mostraron distintos sentimientos para nada buenos.

Para alivio del mago, la memoria del pendrive se terminó antes de copiar la parte del plan de [Hydra] para deshacerse de los [Evangelion]. Agradeció que así fuera pues de haberlo descubierto Misato pondría en cuarentena a los pilotos.

Conociendo a la [Comandante], ella nunca se rendiría sin dar todo. Ese era un problema pues terminarían muertos todos, así que hacerle huir es la mejor manera de trazar un buen plan y deshacerse de [Hydra] para siempre.

Así fue como [NERV] se enteró de que aquellos [Evangelions] desaparecidos fueron convertidos en lo que ahora son los [Jaegers]. Las expresiones de ira, sorpresa y frustración no faltaron ante la revelación del joven mago. Realmente [Hydra] era un peligroso enemigo.

-Bueeeeeno. Yo ahora me piro. –dijo Shinji mientras se alejaba del resto.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Misato.

-Voy a subir a mi [EVA]. He pensado en un modo de aumentar mi aura. Posiblemente de ese modo aumenten las posibilidades de que Mavis me localice de algún modo.

Ambos adultos asintieron, dejando paso al joven mago. Este avanzó hasta los vestuarios, donde tenía guardado su [Traje de Conexión]. Una vez cambiado caminó hasta las jaulas de los [EVAS], donde se subió al suyo.

Una vez afuera, caminó y caminó hasta llegar al extrarradio de la ciudad y más allá, pero siempre ante la atenta visión de [NERV]. No se iba a quejar por eso. Es más, le daba exactamente igual.

Una vez que llegó a una distancia adecuada, se preparó para superar su propio poder.

-Bien. Veamos que tal. – murmuró entrecerrando los ojos.

Al principio una leve aura cubrió al [Evangelion]. Conforme pasaban los segundos dicha aura se fue haciendo más intensa, hasta que llegó el momento en que el aura mágica estaba desbordada. Solo se podía ver la silueta de la gigantesca máquina.

Era como ver el enfrentamiento entre Gildarts y Natsu en la isla de Fairy Tail, cuando el hombre mostró su poder. Dentro de la cabina, el castaño apretaba los dientes y fruncía el entrecejo.

-**Modo Serafín.** – masculló.

Entonces seis alas brotaron de su espalda y el aura que rodeaba al [EVA] se multiplicó varias veces. El suelo a su alrededor se agrietó, e incluso grandes trozos de tierra se elevaban.

Siguió aumentando hasta llegar a su límite. Una vez llegado lo aguantó durante unos segundos para después detenerse de golpe. Volviendo a la normalidad. Una vez que se detuvo, las rocas cayeron nuevamente al suelo, destrozándose en los impactos.

Dentro de su cabina, Shinji respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Wow. Eso ha sido muy intenso. ¿Acaso fue este poder el que me permitió salir del [Mar de Dirac]? – Se preguntó en un susurro – Sí. Creo que con esto podría ser suficiente. Deberé seguir haciéndolo todas las veces que pueda.

XXXXX

Para el día siguiente, los tres [Elegidos] se dispusieron a disfrutar el tiempo con sus amadas.

Para Touji no fue tan sencillo pues, para obtener un puesto en [NERV], tuvo que convencer a los padres de Hikari. Estos, de mala gana, aceptaron, pero le dieron su bendición antes de irse a trabajar como ayudante de Misato.

El Shinji de ese mundo tuvo dificultades con Asuka. Salió a pasear con ella en varias ocasiones y complacer cada antojo que le daba. El pobre japonés sentía cómo se vaciaba su cuenta bancaria y su efectivo. Valdría la pena, pues quería demostrar a su esposa cuánto la amaba. Además de eso la llevó al cine y a varios lujosos restaurantes de Tokio 3, por lo cual su dinero ahorrado fue cada vez menos.

Entre los horarios que no había vigilancia por parte del cuerpo de seguridad de [NERV], dado que estos se ponían a ver la serie de las Tortugas Ninja, los [Elegidos] tomaron los equipos de reparación para los [EVAS]. Además de soldaduras y refacciones, tomaron algunos equipos de vuelo para los [Evangelion], como baterías y cables umbilicales.

Rei notó algunos signos de depresión en Alex, pero este pasó cada minuto al lado de la [Primera Elegida] dándole todo tipo de atenciones. No se tomaban tantos lujos como Asuka. Rei era humilde a pesar de ser llevada a muy buenos restaurantes.

La [Primera y Segunda Elegidas] no supieron nada del plan "suicida" de sus amados. Los del cuartel de [NERV] tampoco sospecharon del plan así que las cosas estaban tranquilas de momento.

XXXXX

El mago se encontraba paseando por los jardines del [Geofront] mientras seguía pensando en la situación de su mundo. Estaba preocupado por su peliverde y por los de su tierra materna.

-Pareces muy preocupado por algo, cachorro. -dijo una chica de lentes y vestimenta rosa que estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol.

El mago se levantó ante el comentario de la chica de trenzas.

-Tú eres Mari Makinami, ¿cierto? –preguntó el mago levantando una ceja y mirando a la joven con una media sonrisa.

-Veo que 'Taquito' te ha mantenido al tanto 'Chico Mágico'. –Decía sonriendo la chica de coletas – Un gusto, Shinji Ikari de Fairy Tail.

-El gusto es mío.

-Por lo que he escuchado fuiste a la base de [Hydra] para investigar y tienes un plan con el resto de [Elegidos].

-Cierto. ¿No hay vigilancia? –preguntó el mago volteando a sus alrededores.

-Tenemos cinco minutos antes de que los micrófonos vuelvan a funcionar. –dijo la chica con tranquilidad mientras columpiaba sus pies aún sobre la rama del árbol.

-Bien, el cohete será usado para ir a la [Prisión Lunar Alchemor] trayendo a los cinco pilotos [EVA] luego de ser derrotados por los [Jaegers]. Los [Evangelions] entrarán al propulsor principal siendo expulsados del cohete antes de su explosión. Una vez en el océano llevarán el propulsor hasta la isla más cercana. Luego de dos meses volverán al [Wunder] y recuperarán [NERV], destruyendo [Hydra].

-Cuenta conmigo, ¡Seguro será divertido! –sonrió la chica dejando al mago sorprendido por su actitud.

-"Empiezo a creer que Alex es más serio que ella" –pensó el mago mirando con sorpresa a la chica de vestido rosado.

-¿Y que harás tu mientras tanto?

-Pues ayudar en lo que pueda a los "muertos" y mantener a raya a [Hydra] dentro de [NERV].

-¿Evitaras que tomen el cuartel?

-Si. O por lo menos ir más allá de lo debido.

-El [Dogma Central].

-Exacto.

-¡Jo! ¡Una lástima que no pueda ver tu pelea! ¡Seguro que será fantástica! ¡Dales bien duro de nuestra parte! –sonrió levantando el pulgar.

-Puedes darlo por seguro. –sonrió ladinamente Shinji levantando también el pulgar.

XXXXX

En otra parte del mundo, y varios días después de la batalla en Roma, una máquina se manifestó en la oscuridad de la noche. Hubo un apagón, cosa que aumentó la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar.

En Washington una bestia humanoide destruía muchas estructuras. Lo extraño del caso es que la gente vio cómo llegaba la máquina en un avión, luego de eso se produjo el apagón.

Muchos gritos y alaridos resonaban por las oscuras calles de la ciudad mientras el ente destruía lo que se encontraba a las cercanías. Pocos minutos después la luz regresó mostrando al agresor del lugar. Las luces eran tenues pero la imagen era más que clara.

Muchos se decepcionaron ante lo que veían. Era algo imposible de creer. No confiaban en ellos pero no creyeron que la frustración los llevara a tal grado. Ante los atónitos ciudadanos estaba la máquina que hace meses los había salvado del tan temido [Tercer Impacto].

Ante sus ojos se mostraba algo que nunca creyeron ver destruyendo una ciudad.

El atacante era…

Un Evangelion.

* * *

**AlexMRC: **Pues gracias a quienes comentaron el primer cap del cross y pues si necesitan aclarar sus dudas me pueden preguntar jeje. Ojalá que les haya gustado.

**Erendir: **bueno, esto se está poniendo bueno, ¿no? Esperamos que os esté gustando, pues se vienen grandes acontecimientos XD


End file.
